Fairy Tail Minus One
by Evan deivant
Summary: Irene Berlesion has died in her battle against Erza Scarlet however before she dies, she watches her entire life past her by from her good deeds as the Queen of Dragons to her evil sins as the Scarlet Despair. This is a retelling of the Fairy Tail series trying to improve on the flaws of the original series.
1. Legend of the Dragon Queen

**Fairy Tail Minus One Prologue: The Legend of the Dragon Queen**

 **(A/N: Now that the Fairy Tail seires is over and i gave my thoughts on the overall seires and how it could've been alot better, it's time to finish what Mashima..Well finished. We can all agree that Fairy tail had a very weak sendoff overall and so much poential has been wasted with it's main characters and villains alike. Do you like the Fairy Tail Seires but don't like the direction it took, don't like how some characters got flanderized overtime or how short and anti cimatic the fights are ?**

 **Fairy Tail Minus One is the answer to your problems. Whereas, Fairy Tail Zero which expands the origins of Fairy Tail's guild, this fanfic covers everything prior to that, including the rise of Zeref. This story is written with the intent on expanding the lore of the Fairy Tail series by focusing on one of the most wasted potentials of the entire series, Irene Belserion. Irene Belserion when you look at the lore is the main reason the plot of Fairy Tail exist and why Natsu even exist within the first place as the person he is.**

 **Irene Berlesion literally had alot of potential if Mashima used her right and used her better, sadly inspite of her excellent fight with Erza and her backstory, she was not used again, not even in the final fight against Ancologia. Come on, this is the former Queen of Dragons, i expected much more with her. Don't worry, i intend to do much more than Mashima did for Irene and give this character the justice she deserves.**

 **This story would be one part an origin story of Irene Belerison with Anna Heartfilla also being the focus of the plot as a secondary main character as she rises to the ranks of the Legendary Celestial Mage and how both these women's decisions would pave the way to events that would transpire 400 years later and would focus on the glory of the once glorious Dragonv Kingdom.**

 **Another part of the story is the fall of Irene Belerison, how she went from wanting to raise her daughter to becoming one of the most powerful dark mages to exist. It would not only cover her atrocities and legacy as the dreaded Scarlet Despair. It would also focus on developing the Spriggan 12 and covering Zeref's own development and backstory and how the Alvarez Empire.**

 **The final parts would be a retelling of the Fairy Tail series however it's not going to be a complete retelling as there are going to changes into events, characters and arcs I won't go into detail of but what I can say is that this would be a correction of all the flaws within the Fairy Tail series, most notably the Dragon Festival Arc, let's just say the Dragon Slayers are going to kill the dragons this time around and much more.**

 **Anyways without further delay, let's begin the new chapter within Fairy Tail Fan Fiction)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 **May 11,x793**

 **Irene's POV**

423 Years, that's how long I lived… My life started out as the former Queen of Dragons and I lived a good 11 years with a happy family. I spent 4 years trying to become a Queen and was queen for over 9 years before everything went to shit and after 3 years of pure misery, I transformed into a Dragon and suffered nearly 400 years of misery, 400 of those years were filled with misery and agony as I suffered fates worse than death… 28 of those wasted years unable to be with the very daughter I gave birth to. 10 years I spent on my rampage on the world as the dreaded Scarlet Despair after I believed my daughter perish within the Rosemary Massacre and spent the last remaining 10 years trying to redeem myself after learning that my daughter was still alive by raising my own adopted children to make up for the one I couldn't be with, and it seems like my entire life just ended in a flash. I no longer feel pain anymore, I feel free and liberated.

The Scarlet Requiem that I planned 7 years ago seemed to go off without a hitch. Almost everything went according to plan, the only thing I didn't count on is my daughter's unwillingness to kill. Had she came at me to kill, I wouldn't have been forced to kill myself to end my suffering.

My daughter Erza Scarlet has grown into a real woman a woman who has potentially surpassed even my limitations and power. I stare at her as my vision becomes blurry as she lies on the floor beside me and what I see is a spitting image of myself at her age with a very rare Crimson Scarlet hair much like my own, the purest of red said to be found in small remote warrior tribes in the ancient world.

"There are limits to how much healing spells can fix, it can't fix a broken heart…A heart was broken by my own pride and arrogance…A heartbroken of all goodness or decency left… Farewell Daughter." i said to my daughter as the blood gushes out of my sword wound.

"Farewell mother. " Erza replied as she hugs me for the first and last time of my life and kissed her on her forehead before collapsing to the ground. Everything became a blur to me at this point as my eyes closed slowly when I see my daughter staring into my eyes.

"MOTHER!" My daughter shouted surprised to see a mighty mage like myself fall, those were the last words I would ever hear.

Funny how times flies within the world, one minute you're the benevolent Queen of Dragons beloved by the world and the pinnacle of the valor and virtue of humanity, the next minute you're the harbinger of destruction despised by humanity. As I look at my daughter for one last time within my life, I'm filled with regret and pain as I failed as a mother and a human being.

All these wasted 29 years of my life and not once was I able to get her a birthday present in front of her face. All the crimes I committed within the name of Zeref, all the genocides I've caused singlehandedly to bring the despair that I suffered when I thought my daughter died in Rosemary, I deeply regretted every single one of them… At least finally I can rest in peace and my daughter Erza can live on as the one who slain the great Scarlet Despair.

I already feel the sweet release of death as the Grim Reaper slowly approaches my path. My vision continues to blur as I struggle to even see the face of own daughter…She seems rather sad for me despite just 5 minutes ago, I almost destroyed her entire country.

How did it come down to this? What caused me to go down this dark path of genocide and chaos? Could've I've prevented myself from doing this in the first place and who am I really? Am I the Scarlet Angel who fought to protect her comrades and the world and deserve at least a chance in Heaven's trial or am I the Scarlet Despair, a being so evil, even the Books of Zeref tremble at my presence and I deserve hellfire.

It's a great thing that apon the brink of death, one is able to see their entire lifetime play out and feel as if they're experiencing it all over again 3 to 5 minutes prior to their brain's permeant termination. I was told that even though 3 to 5 minutes pass within the world as your heart shuts down and your brain activity ceases, you feel as if you lived a whole life all over again and it seems to be true for the most part. Let's see where I went wrong within this lifetime and if there was a way to prevent this fate, not that it matters anyways.

 **End of 1st Person POV**

 **3rd Person POV**

 **Rosemary Village**

 **April 27, X370**

Irene notices that she is no longer within the terafromed country of Fiore but within the outskirts of Rosemary Village within Fiore over 400 years ago. The village looks like it's still under construction with some of the people within the town living within tents. She's within the furthest outskirts next to a small stream.

"This is Rosemary Village. Either God is far too merciful to the wicked and I ended up in Heaven or the flashback of my life has begun." Irene said to herself as she looks around the grassy plain.

Irene then grabs her arms and then her legs and noticed she still has her clothes on and even has her hat on despite it being destroyed within battle.

"Guess you really do keep your clothes after you die. I didn't even die wearing this hat. Strange though, it feels like I'm still alive." Irene said to herself as she walks away from the outskirts to a stream not too far from where the village is at.

She sees her mother within a stream surrounded by a dozen of her finest troops dressed within Dragonvian Armor which resemble that of Roman Imperial Army armor with shields with the symbol of a Dragon fighting alongside a woman dressed in white with the 5 flag banners of Dragonv with the coat of arms insgima.

She then sees her mother with long scarlet hair within dreadlocks resembling that of Nightwalker with doctors patching up the S section wound on her body while she wears a white armored dress. The dress is stained with blood from a previous battle that occurred with the queen notable exhausted from blood loss

With her is a young lanky man who a fairly muscular build with short spiky, strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes and fair skin common also wearing a crown on his head. He wears a white cape on with a white shirt on with black pants holding a scepter.

Amongst the people with the queen is a Dragon sporting features typical of his species: large, quadrupedal body build, sharp claws, tough scales, large wings, and a tail, with a smooth, armor-like underbelly. Of his draconian features, his most notable are the exceeding amount of sharp protrusions on the various parts of his body: large tusks jut out from and curve around either side of his jaw; two large horns that stick out from the back of his head; two long maxillary canines protrude from his bottom jaw; his chin is rather sharp; he has a horn on his snout; the scapulars of his wings also feature large, spiked protrusions. The White Dragon is large enough to be the size of a small mansion.

On the left side of the dragon is a very tall, very muscular man standing who is clad in body armor covering his whole body except his face silmair to a Roman Centurion. He has tan skin and resembles Gajeel with the same kind of hair as Gajeel.

On the right side of the Dragon is a skinny, short man with primitive looking glasses on with a white coat slimair to a lab coat on with a white tunic and white shirt underneath undeneath it. The man has wavy, shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, He resembles a gender swap version of Levy.

"It's a good thing we have the best doctors in the world and Belserion is known for his speed otherwise we would've of made it in time to save the baby." the young blonde man said to the queen.

"Indeed, I wasn't expecting to be in such a bad shape that I had to be airflow into the most peaceful part of your country Prince Charles Nightwalker or should I say King Charles." the Queen said to her king.

"Queen Erza, that was rather unwise to fight an entire battle while 9 months pregnant." Charles stated with a look of concern on his face.

"I had no choice, the Amazonian tribes were relentlessly stubborn and held my men hostage. Given they're hostile sexism against me and what they've done to their own men, I would be damned if I allowed them to hurt even a single comrade let alone my closest comrades. The Adonis tribes deplorable treatment of women were also a problem and they were as relentless as well, having to crush two armies of superhuman races to establish peace was no easy feat." Queen Écarlate explained to Charles.

"Still you almost got yourself and your baby killed." the armored clad man said to Irene.

"But I didn't did I? Not only was I able to end this pointless war but I was able to protect my child. A little scar is nothing more but a reminder of how much I put on the line to protect the people I love." Écarlate explained to the tan skinned soldier and her husband.

"And that's why I love you, my dear wife, always so fearless and valiant but Grand General Kajeel has a point, you can't be so reckless within conflict. The God Queen Aerlea cursed your child before you took her head and ended the war. Are you not worried in the slightest for her safety?" Charles asks his queen concern of what effects the battle had on their child.

"Relax Charles, you're such a worrywart at times! Any curse that falls upon my daughter, I'll protect her with every fiber of my being." Queen Écarlate stated as she relaxes back on the flowers without a care in the world, happy that she gave birth to a beautiful child.

"You should listen to Charles Écarlate, it's the recklessness and overconfidence of the founder of Dragonv nearly 600 years ago that led to her before forced to kill her own mother in combat." the Dragon said to the Queen warning the queen about her recklessness.

"No, you too Belserion, I told you things are going to be fine…If there is an actual curse, we would know about it and if we know about it, we can treat it. Dragonv has the best mages and best scientists within the world, there's not a single curse we can't treat and given Amazonians are not known for curse magic, it's merely a bluff." the queen said to her subjects unfazed by the threat.

"She has a point, if they had the ability to curse us, they wouldn't have gotten so easily overwhelmed. Still, that was incredible of you Queen Écarlate. An unexpected charge into the capital with a wedge formation with a strong Dragon force against the Amazonians and Adonians armies and taking out the 100 strong Royal Guard of the Amazonian Tribe and Adnosis Tribe and slayed the God Queen of the country of Caleum while Belserion took down the God King of Minstrel , it's an unprecedented move." Grand General Kajeel explained to everyone impressed at the power of his queen.

"Yeah, but due to the injuries she's sustained, she won't be able to have another child. I've done all I can to prevent any life-threatening injuries to the child but it seems like the injuries have left you incapable of having more children."The man with the glasses said to the queen in the bluntest fashion.

"Thanks, Huey McGarden, you've done your job here. Had not for your renowned medicines and treatments, I wouldn't have made it past many battles all these years. You did your country Bosco for my child, I intended to only have one child and grateful that my daughter survived the battle." Écarlate explained to the doctor as she hugs the lanky doctor nearly squeezing the life out of the poor petite man.

"You're…welcome…Someone, help me." Huey replied as he struggles to move. Despite being weakened by pregnancy, Écarlate's hugs were still fatal. Charles removes Huey from the unintentional death grip, boob pillow hug of Écarlate.

"You have given birth to such a beautiful child." Kajeel said to his queen.

"Glad you agree Kajeel. Now that we treated our wounds, it's time you guys leave me and my husband as well as Belserion to ourselves…You've all done enough for your queen. Take refuge within the village of Rosemary and party and be merry ." the queen commanded.

"You mean the recently formed refugee town you named after your love for the Rosemary Cherry Blossoms?" Kajeel asked.

"The same one… I like to be alone with my one-day-old child." Écarlate said to her men as she orders them to leave.

The men all head into the nearby town of Rosemary to party and celebrate their victory within Caleum. Irene tries to grab one of the soldiers but they're like illusions she's experiencing.

"Queen Écarlate is so fucking awesome." said one soldier.

"She took on those Amazons and Adnoiss like nothing." another soldier replied.

"Our queen is a One Woman Army." Another soldier cheered as he walks past Irene unaware of her existence.

"This is like one giant Illusion…So surreal!" Irene said to herself as she watches people pass her.

"So what should we name our child my Queen? " Charles asks his wife as she starts to breastfeed her recently born child.

"Don't be so formal around me Charles, it's not a good look for a King after all. I married you because of your manliness, not because of your submissive nature. So what named do you have in mind with this child? " Queen Écarlate asked her husband.

"I think we should name her Écarlate like you, my queen." Charles asked.

"Nah too cliche, I want an actual name for my daughter. How about Irene?" Écarlate answered with her own suggestion as she breastfeeds Irene.

"Irene?" Charles asked perplexed by the name.

"Irene is Gaerican for peace. Many Dragonvians share the same blood as the Minsterians and the Caleumians that were once part of the same great Gaerican Empire prior to the dark curse that divided the sexes and created over 1,000 years of bloodshed which granted them the power to fight on par with Dragons which allowed them to liberate themselves from the tyranny of dark dragons however created two races out of genders that battled each other for supremacy. The day Irene was born, I helped put an end to the battle of the sexes once and for all. Her name would represent the peace that I've fought my entire life to maintain, a goal in which love would prevail." Queen Écarlate explained to her husband as she holds the baby in hands.

"It's a beautiful name Écarlate. The child who would maintain the peace of the world the Dragonv Empire and Fiore have been trying to maintain for the last century. Hopefully, peace maintains itself for I would had to have our baby girl endure the horrors of war like we had to. It's also fitting because the last queen of Gareica was also named Irene who named herself after the Goddesse of peace who was said to have been the White Angel that formed Mount Zonia to defeat the Black Angel according to Gaerican and Crocus mythology." Queen Écarlate explained to her husband as she removes part of her outfit to begin breastfeeding her child.

"We haven't been this close to peace since the founding of Dragonv. Between our 100 year border wars with the Serena Kingdom using the Dark Dragon Tribes to recapture the land our ancestors liberated from their control and countless attempts from the Far Eastern border with Alasiktia from the west to take over Dragonv from the Dark Dragon Continent, Dragonv has been on a slow decline from countless skirmishes and conflicts. The economy was doing so badly that we had to allow the Isghai Sea Kingdom of Atlantis to become it's own independent kingdom while maintaining relations with it. Hopefully, with this era of peace, propesirty can flourish within this great land." King Charles explained to Erza as he hugs her while she's breastfeeding.

"Indeed. I take no pleasure in taking a life however if it's to maintain the peace, I have no choice. It bothers me greatly that we live in a world in which Dragons and humans fight each other over pointless disputes and that much of humanity remains at the mercy of the Dark Dragon Tribe and humans would willfully sacrifice their own to appease the Dark Dragons as if they were gods." Queen Écarlate stated as she looks with dread as she thinks of the lives she had to take to maintain the freedom for her people.

"Indeed Lady Écarlate, it's sad that there are a handful of powerful Dragons that abuse their power, however, we have to be wary of them. In the future, the Dark Dragon Tribe would return and we must be ready for them."Berlesion explained to Écarlate ruining her moment.

"Must you always be so negative Belreison? " Queen Écarlate asked.

"You haven't lived over 1,000 years to know that peace at best only last as long as you have power and control. The moment you show even the slightest sign of weakness is when that peace ends. The Sage Dragon Tribe thought they've found a way to obtain peace 5,000 years ago but they were wiped out by the Dark Dragon Race over 2,000 years ago. My mother and family were one of the few survivors before they too were killed by the Dark Dragons. I'm the only surviving Sage Dragon in the world which is very difficult given Sage Dragons have problems breeding. We got careless and arrogant thinking we solved Dragonkind and humanities problems which lead to our downfall." Belreison explained to Queen Écarlate.

"I understand your concern Belreison. Anyone who went through what you went through would have every right to be defensive at all times however that's the past. We shouldn't forget the past yet not dwell and obsess over it. I'm very thankful for your service to the family for centuries. Had not for you, Dragonv as a kingdom wouldn't exist and the idea that humans and Dragons can live in peace would've never even known to exist, however, for today, we should all enjoy this beautiful scenery with these beautiful cherry blossom bloom within the Mid Spring. Every April 27, cherry blossoms bloom the strongest within this beautiful land that are unlike anything within this continent Looking back at it Sakura wouldn't have been a better name for Irene but it's too corny, I prefer Irene for my child." Écarlate explained to the dragon as she marvels at the cherry blossoms coming down from the sky.

"Your ancestor Satsuki Mujika did a great job importing the Gappionese Cherry Blossoms into our country Fiore with flowers infused with the cherry blossom bloom to grow on the ground." Belserion said to the queen as he picks up flower petals with his massive Dragon hands.

"Indeed, every year on Irene's birthday, we would have a picnic within this spot in honor of her birth and peace that we helped created Charles." Écarlate said to her two closest comrades.

"Indeed my queen! I'm prepared to fight and die to help you obtain this piece." the king replied as he hugs her and holds the baby while the queen goes to break out into a song.

 _" **O, strastnyye, strastnyye, strastnyye chuvstva is basically cherez moye serdtse stali**_

 ** _O, emblema na moyey levoy ruke dokazyvayet, chto ya sil'no, sil'no, sil'no perezhivu zavtra_**

 ** _YA idu vmeste so svoimi druz'yami, kotoryye pokazyvayut dragotsennyye, siniye ulybki_**

 ** _Kryl'ya svobody vsegda rasprostranyayutsya v nebe serdtsa_**

 ** _Na fone shtormovoy volny ya nadevayu svoy mech elegantno, ubivaya i razryvaya razmery_**

 ** _YA lomayu svoi kryl'ya radi spravedlivosti s molitvami, sudyashchimi t'mu i voskhvalyayushchimi moment siyaniya_**

 ** _S gordost'yu ya srazhayus'! YA srazhayus'!_**

 ** _O, moi slezy pronzili_**

 ** _V teni otdalennoy, dalekoy, otdalennoy pamyati_**

 ** _O, iz zatonuvshikh glaz druga_**

 ** _Kapli dozhdya potok, potok, potok_**

 ** _My vmeste dazhe v dni, kogda my sozhaleyem o mimoletnom, malinom zakate_**

 ** _Tsvetok chudes vsegda rastsvetayet v nebe serdtsa_**

 ** _Unichtozhiv sil'noye odinochestvo, ya obnimayu odinokiy bastion s narushennoy pravdoy_**

 ** _Krik bluzhdayushchey zhizni i nesushchiy bremya lyubvi - moya sila_**

 ** _Otbrosiv strakh, ya letayu! YA letayu!_**

 ** _Drozhashchiy, chernyy test nashikh preuspevayushchikh snov_**

 ** _Vstan'te_**

 ** _Veter muzhestva vsegda prosypayetsya v nebe serdtsa_**

 ** _V oslepitel'nom svete ya fiksiruyu moshchnykh vragov v moikh vlazhnykh glazakh i udaryayu ikh_**

 ** _YA khochu bezhat' i vernut'sya na nebo radi spaseniya tovarishchey, kotorykh lyublyu_**

 ** _Den' svobody, ya zarabotal! YA zarabatyvayu!_**

 _Oh, passionate, passionate, passionate feelings flow through my heart of steel_

 _Oh, the emblem on my left arm proves I'll strongly, strongly, strongly live through tomorrow_

 _I go together with my friends who show precious, blue smiles_

 _Wings of liberty always spread in the heart's sky_

 _Amid a storm surge, I wear my sword elegantly, slaying and tearing through dimensions_

 _I flap my wings for justice with prayers judging the darkness and praising the moment of radiance_

 _Proudly I fight! I fight!_

 _Oh, my bursts of tears are pierced_

 _By the shadow of a distant, distant, distant memory_

 _Oh, from the sunken eyes of a friend_

 _Raindrops of grief stream, stream, stream_

 _We're together even on days when we regret the fleeting, crimson sunset_

 _A flower of miracles always blooms in the heart's sky_

 _Wiping away the intense loneliness, I embrace a lone bastion of broken truth_

 _The cry of a wandering life and carrying the burden of love is my power_

 _Discarding fear, I fly! I fly!_

 _A trembling, black test of our thriving dreams_

 _Stand up_

 _Wind of courage always wakes in the heart's sky_

 _In the dazzling light, I fix powerful enemies in my moist eyes and strike them down_

 _I wish to take flight and return to the sky for the sake of saving the comrades I love_

 _The day of freedom, I earn it! I earn it! " Queen Écarlate sang with a joyous song within a slow melody while playing in the flower fields. She then grabs the baby and holds her in her hands._

"This song I sang represents freedom and liberty passed down by my ancestors. A song that represents the call to freedom and liberty. You will carry down this song to your child and the next, my dear Irene. Never give up hope and carry the torch of liberty to future generations. Perhaps one day when I'm long dead, I would be reborn again to help fight for freedom once more." Queen Écarlate said to her daughter as she holds her high while Irene as an adult watches from a distance and gets up close to her mother and her baby self and grabs on to her newborn self.

"So this is how I came to be… The love between the strongest woman and strongest ruler within the world Queen Écarlate Hiro Mujika Dragonv the Second who is one of 3 daughters from her long deceased parents and Prince Charles Knightwalker, the White Knight within the Royal Guard of Fiore and Leader of the Cherry Blossom division and one of the 5 children of the king. It's a lot more serene than I could recall, then again it's surprising I could even recall this at all considering I was born. It's ironic that my name meant peace considering what I would become later on." Irene said to herself as she stares at herself as a baby.

* * *

 **(A/N: And that is the prologue to the Fairy Tail One storyline. Yep, Irene is reliving her life again in the precipice of death, seeing how everything began before everything ended for her. Yes, Dragonv is essentially the Earthland version of Mother Russia if you haven't guessed by the Russian rendition of Ohara Sayaka's Wings of Liberty song. Dragonv going by the original translation of the kingdoms name seems to be based on the word Dragunov which is a Russian Sniper Rifle and wrote Dragonv to be a play on words for the country.**

 **As for Giappone, it's Italian for Japan which is the Earthland name for Japan within Fairy Tail One. It's also the location of Satsuki Mujika, the mother of the first queen of Erza. For those not familiar with the reference, it's based on the recent one-shot manga Starbitter Satsuki set within an Earthland Verison of Japan made by the same creator of Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima with Satsuki greatly resembling a younger Erza Scarlet. Believe me that I intend to make that appearance more than a coincidence considering Erza's love of swords as well as Satsuki.**

 **So yeah there's definitely some intentional similarities between Irene and Erza and Big Boss and Solid Snake. Erza is basically both of Russian and Japanese descent basically within this fanfiction much like Solid Snake is of American and Japanese descent within the games. I originally planned to have Erza's lineage within the Alakitasia continent but given the recent canon which is the catalyst to the fanfic basically stated it was Dragon dominated and her mother is from Dragonv, that was scrapped. Either way, this works given Erza has a distinctively Nordic or Slavic appearance while having several features that are also common with the Japanese. Also, I figure to base it similar to Metal Gear given Hiro Mashima going by his twitter feed is a big fan of the Metal Gear Solid series.**

 **Speaking of Metal Gear, Fairy Tail One is the Metal Gear Solid 3 Snake Eater to Fairy Tail's Metal Gear Solid, Son's of Liberty and Guns of the Patriots while Fairy Tail Zero is the Metal Gear Solid 5 to the Fairy Tail series. Huey McGraden is based on Hal Emmerich's father Huey Emmerich and yes his future so would be Hal McGraden which is the distant ancestor of Levy McGraden and yes Hal would a quesseitinal competent into the development of Dragon Slayer powers alongside Irene and Belserion, after all, while Iren and Belerison developed the power, someone had to write down the books, manuals and help harvest the Dragon Seeds project for mass use and while Irene is clever, she couldn't possibly do such a large scale operation on her own**

 **For those who played Skyrim and noticed a slimairty between how briefly Dragonv was represented and the games, this is going to be a very Skyrim like storyline regarding the parts of Irene's backstory having a mixture of Norse mythology with Russian Mysticism. Ther'es going to be alot more worldbuilding in this story than in canon and far more than the last fanfic Bleach Shippuden which was merely a crossover of two existing series rather than building everything from scratch like here.**

 **As for when we get to Fairy Tail, don't expect things to be a mere rehash of canon when we get to the escapades of Natsu and Erza, due to some major plot-related details which I will not spoil, things are going to be different depending on arcs with some events and arcs being radically different from canon. For example, due to the vast amounts of awesome characters introduced within the first and second timeskip, the events of Edolas are completely different from canon and don't expect the Dragon Festival Arc to be the same pointless arc from canon. That's all I'm going to say to that regarding changes from canon.**

 **And yeah I'm doing the whole life flashback before the eyes angle a bit here for the most part with almost everything being told within Irene's perspective, however, she's not the only main character. Anna Heartfilla is also the main character given she is part of the reason the 400 year plan even exist and even Zeref can be considered the main character here and trust me when I say much like Irene, I intend to do them justice unlike canon and don't worry I'll find a way to deal with Zeref.**

 **As for Ohara Sayaka's Wings of Liberty song., I couldn't resist putting in this song because it is an awesome song and sounds like a song for a separate anime. Well, this is the closest you're going to get to an Erza centric anime, however before the Erza haters jump down on me Erza is not the only focus, Natsu, Lucy, and others would be developed just as well and expect some side characters to be developed much better(Looking at you Lisanna). Unlike Bleach Shippuden which had too many OC's, there would much less OC's here and more utilization of characters with potential. Anyways hope you enjoy the pilot chapter because next chapter, we would explore the world of Dragonv.)**


	2. Bonds

**Fairy Tail One Chapter 1: Bonds**

 **(A/N: Due to the positive reception from the previous chapter within its debut it seems like a lot of people really like the concept of Fairy Tail Minus One but some took issue with adding the musical note at the end. Yeah, it's the last time I'm adding any music within the fanfic, I might use that Wings of Liberty as lore adding the theme as you would see within the Establishment of Alaverz which you would see during the Visatron Civil War Arc.**

 **Anyways you guys voted within the polls who Erza should be paired with within Fairy Tail One. I posted 3 polls within 3 different websites and put up the total amount per poll**

 **Straw poll ( As of 8/1)**

 **1 point for Jellal, Laxus, Erza just being a free spirit who sleeps around in occasions and,1 for other tilting them within this poll**

 **Fan Fiction Net (As of 8/1)**

 **5 points for Mirajane**

 **4 points titing Kagura, Wendy, Minvera, Knightwalker, and Natsu until Lucy develops feelings for Natsu**

 **3 points for Wendy once she becomes of legal age tied with Experimentation with Lucy, Juvia, and Minvera**

 **2 points for her dating Gray briefly, bisexual experimentation and being asexual) Clearly not happening given the majority want Erza to be bisexual or Lesbian) and 1 point for Laxus, Azuma, brief dating with Bacchus, Sting or Rouge, and being a bi-curious lesbian with even 1 point in Fan Fiction Net wanting Erza to just be an outright Slut.**

 **Whentai(Yes I made a pairing poll within a hentai site)**

 **10 points for Natsu with Erza( The site is surprisingly pro-Natza)**

 **4 points for Kagura with Erza tied with Wendy**

 **3 points for Jellal with Erza tied with Minvera**

 **2 points for Lucy and with Erza**

 **1 Point for Erza's selfcest, Juvia, Gray, Mirajane, Azuma, Erza being a slut(Seriously remember this is Whentai, I'm surprised this wasn't higher) and other**

 **Overall**

 **Natsu being with Erza:14 points**

 **ErzaxMirajane:8 points**

 **Erza Kagura:8 points**

 **ErzaxWnedy:8Points**

 **Erza fucking herself:5 points**

 **Jerza:4 points**

 **Gray being with Erza 3 points**

 **Erza being a slut:3 points**

 **LaxuxErza:2 points**

 **AzumaxErza:1 points**

 **Brief dating of Bacchus"1 point**

 **So going by these three polls I've decided that the person who would be shipped with Erza is a toss-up between Mirajane and Kagura. I will make a second poll deciding the overall results of who gets Erza at the end. It's decided going by the polling results Erza will attempt to date Natsu, I would permanently ship Natsu with Erza but I'm a fan of NaLu(Sorry Nalis fans but nothing personal) so the most I can do is ship Natza up until a certain point which would cause them to break up and Natsu would go with Lucy. As for Ezra's bi-curious relationship with her Edolas self, that would be a nice little one-off thing, nothing serious for obvious reasons. Wendy and Erza are unlikely to happen given whoever she ends up with, would be deep in a relationship with Erza long before Wendy is legal enough to be involved in any relationship.**

 **Surprisingly enough Jellal got 0 votes for Erza as a pairing within Fan Fiction Net. Yes Fan Fiction Net of all places which Jerza is popular within and hundreds of fanfictions are written about them would rather see Erza involved in gangbangs rather than vote for another Jerza pairing and it's Whentai that rather see Erza in a serious relationship than a cock slut and we're talking Whentai, the mecca of Erza hentai with a strong percentage of the members are strongly in favor of slutty Erza.**

 **But no I was never intending to actually make Erza a slut in this story, I just put the option there to see how many people would be down for it. I might make a few separate hentai one-shots of Erza being a pure slut just for the perverted hentai audience much like I did for my few one-shots of Bleach hentai on this site but this is not going to be the place for that.**

 **Unlike a good amount of FT fanfic writers who are more restrained with the fanservice compared to Mashima, I frankly give no fucks whatsoever and would gladly add more fan service when the time is right that would make Fairy Tail's canon series seem like it was written by Puritans. Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to do something as stupid as to put fan service where it doesn't belong*coughcoughFlare* and try to keep fanservice out of the more serious plot lines but I'm not going to hold back either when Gray or Lucy are onscreen on a lighter note. And yes like Mashima, sexualization would go both ways, hell expect a bit more bludges than canon regarding Gray and if you're not okay with that…I don't know what to say about that honestly because I believe in living up to the spirit of the series and I don't particularly care about Puritanical viewpoints in general.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is owned and created by Hiro Mashima, Koshindia Magazine, Funimation and A-1 Pictures. Please support the official release!

* * *

 **Irene's POV**

It's absurd to see my own life flash through my own eyes like this. Seeing my mother again within this prolonged flashback makes me realize how much I've disgraced the Dragonv Family name with my mother saw the worst of humanity when she fought in the Amazon/Adonis wars and crushed the Adonises and the Amazons. She's liberated countless kingdoms within Ishgar, North Pangera, and Amato from the oppressive rule of the Dark Dragon Tribe.

Seeing my mother again reminded me of how weak I was to have given into the darkness, however, I doubt even her strength would've helped her if the fate I was cursed with happened to her. Then again unlike myself, she was a legendary warrior who can defeat even strongest Dragons without Dragon Slayer powers and the only human capable of doing so since the founder of Dragonv. Compared to her, I was but a weak and lost child trying to follow in her wide footsteps.

It seems like I'm starting to fade away a bit as a result of death, I find myself increasingly difficult to talk or even move as I watch my own life play out in my face as a reminder of what went wrong as if I was being tortured and tormented by my crushing guilt.

* * *

 **3 years later**

 **April 27, X733**

Me and my mother, my father and my God Father Belserion fly into Rosemary Village 3 years after the war ended. Rosemary went from an overcrowded safe haven into a very small, peaceful, beautiful cottage town.

Due to both wars ending, Ishgar was within a period of peace and prosperity unheard of in over thousands of years. We were enjoying the beautiful scenery of the countryside in the north.

"It's such a beautiful day for a picnic Charles." my mother said to my dad as she takes out the sandwiches that my dad made.

"Indeed my darling queen. Thanks to the might of the Dragonv Army, we've come the closest ever to global peace." dad replied as he sees me crawl towards the sandwiches only to walk upright.

"Indeed. Dragonv has brought prosperity unlike anything seen before in human history, between the Dragonv and Fiore Alliance, trade is thriving and we've expanded prosperity as far as Gappione. Thanks to the Corona family who married your sister Asuka with Frederick Corona, a powerful noble family within the nation of Zen, we have been maintaining stability within Middle Earthland. " My mother explained to me dad explaining events I couldn't comprehend as a child.

"I'm very concerned about the religious zealots that took over Fiore though. Shortly after the war, the Orthodox Church of Zentopia have taken over and have been imposing draconian laws against the people. There's also the problem with the kingdom of Serenity's dirty dealings with some within the Dark Dragon Tribe that still continues human sacrifices. I'm concerned that the recent takeover by the Orthodox Crocus Zentopians and Serenity Zenotpians might explode into a new regional conflict. With Bosco being Crocus Zentopian and Seven being Serenity Zentopian and rival nations, we could see a new Holy War ." My dad explained to my mother concerned about the growing problems around them in the era of peace.

"I understand your concern on the topic, however, we're barely maintaining diplomatic relations with the Holy Coccus Republic of Serenity as it is, if we try to intervene within Fiore's affairs, those countries would out aside their religious differences ally in common disdain and that would cause more problems than needed given we're still recovering from the wars between the Dark Dragon Tribe and the Amazon/Adonsis conflict." My mother replied as she talks more about these boring events.

"You have a point, we don't want to make the same mistakes as all empires and try to overreach our power beyond our control and people would rebel against them and the infighting creates an opening for foreign entities to invade and subvert the native country to crumble the empire from within." My dad responded.

"How are the Dragon protection squad holding up Belserion?"Mom asked my Dragon Foster Father.

"They're proving to be very promising. Ingeel has the most potential of all the Dragons given his dedication to you and his worship of me. Zesuei is quite anti-social but he's also showing promise. Vemonisky's methods need work on given he takes too much pleasure in killing and torture, Wessloiga and Skiadurm are great as a team, Metacaliana is quite the rebellious disobedient type and Grandeeney is our chief healer. I have to say not bad for 400 year something Dragons."My Dragon Foster Dad explained to my mother

"They were the children of the Kings and Queens of their Dragon Tribes. Many of the older guards served for 400 years in the force with Ingeel's father Primus having served 500 years." my mother stated as she takes out the sandwiches she made.

"How old is that by comparison to human years? I never really asked because I never thought that thought would cross my mind." my Dad asked.

"A Dragon on average lives 20 times the lifetimes of a human being. 1 Dragon year is akin to 20 to 21 Human years. To give you the idea of how old Ingeel is, he would be akin to a Late Teenager/Young Adult. Ingeel is the second oldest of the new generation of Dragons and would be around 24 years old in Dragon Years or 480 years old while Grandeeney is around 28 Dragon Years old or akin to a 560-year-old human being." my mother explained to dad.

"I see, it would explain why Dragons are so powerful, you guys can live over 1,000 years. Combine that with your natural superior strength, it's no wonder very few humans can take on a Dragon in a one on one fight. I'm just glad both you and my wife are our side." my dad explained to the two of them as he lies back on the grass.

"Let's stop talking about politics and just enjoy this view and this era of peace we worked so hard to acheive." Mom replied as she lies on the grass. It was at that first insistence I've said my first words ever.

"Mommy!"I said to mommy.

"Irene just said her first it was mommy!" My mother replied as she hugged me.

So those were my first words? Mommy… I wonder what was Erza's first words when she turned 3 years old? Such a cruel fate, if only you and I were as close as me and my mother…Erza.

Later on, she brought me to meet the Dragons within the Dragon Protection Squad within the Dragon King Courtyard within Whitestone One's main castle The Dragon Emperors Fortress. The castle stands to be around 100 Dragon Stories high, a Dragon Story is akin to at least 40 meters high to fit a Dragon within the castle and most buildings in Dragonv are over 50 meters high and 200 meters wide to accommodate the space of Dragons and humans.

In Dragonv's Whitestone One Captial, over 10 million people lived there as well as 1 million Dragons. Each of the roads was wide enough for Dragons to go across it without accidentally crushing humans and each of the houses were large enough to be small skyscrapers within a modern city to fit Dragons as well as some giants within the city. Dragnov was a massive country at the eastern end of the continent of Ishgai that stretched from the Ishgar Sea from the west to as far east as the Pacifica Ocean, stretching almost twice as large as Ishgar itself and crosses throughout all of Northern Amato, the continent that is connected to Ishgar.

We had the largest military in the world at the time, however, what truly made Dragonv mighty was the 7 legendary kings who run 7 Super Oblasts who formed a protection pact to protect the Queen and Grand Dragon King chancellor Belserion. The last Dragon War which my mother barely won cost the lives of the previous Dragon.

One of the Dragons was Ingeel of the Fire Dragons, the Prince of the Fire Dragons who became the young King of Dragons after his father died in the last Dragon War, he controlled the Far Eastern region and island Archpeilgios of Dragnov bordering Gappione. The other being Grandeeney, the Princess now queen of the Sky Dragons who lost her mother in the Dragon War as well, she controlled the north central region within her sky Kingdom, a collection of frozen cloud islands floating over the frigid mountains. The other was Metalicana, the young king of the Iron and Steel Dragons who controlled the Iron Ore rich northwest of the Capital and within the borders of the Giant Nation of Olaf and the final two were Skiadrum and Weisslogia, the Kings of the Light and Shadow Dragons with Weisslogia controlling the Southeastern regions filled with sunlight and have tropical like rainforests and the Far Northern region with very little sunlight.

The Legendary 5 Dragons that survived the Dragon War and lived long enough to be part of the 400-year-old plan really need no introduction as even history books however 2 of the Dragon Protection Squad members are lost throughout history, Zeusei, the legendary Lightning Dragon King who controlled the South Central desert region bordering Kangora and Vemonisky, the legendary poison Dragon king that controlled the Southwestern swamps and rainforests.

Zeusei was a Dragon taller than Ingeel with a very muscular body frame with golden yellow scales on his body with his lower body, stomach, his inner portions of his long tail and legs were light blue in color. His Back had a lot of spikes on them and he had a square jaw with short spiky green hair giving him the appearance of a Rajin.

Venomisky was a lanky and skinny Dragon with elf-like ears with a notable scar on his right eye he gained from the battle within the Amazonian/Andois wars. He had a facial structure similar to Ingeel but notably more lanky and skinny body appearance. His Wings were much more like a bat than Ingeel with his fingernails and toenails resembling talons and hooks with him having a Serpent head at the end of his tail. He had reddish purple scales on the body.

"These are my Dragon Royal Guard, each of them has 3 generations of powerful warriors and fighters that fought to protect the peace between humans and dragons. One day my dear daughter, this would all be yours and you will carry the will of the Dragonv royal family to protect humans and Dragons." My mom said to me as she held my hand firmly amazed to see humans and Dragons coexist.

 **End of 1st Person POV**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 **Three Years Later**

 **June 21, X376**

Irene has started to walk and walk around properly now that she's age 6. Écarlate had come out of her meeting room with her closest generals and soldiers. She and her husband are holding hands with each other with Écarlate smiling.

"Seems things are going excellent today." Écarlate said to her husband.

"Indeed Écarlate they are. It seems like more countries are coming together to seek out our help for ending conflicts without much bloodshed." Charles replied.

Écarlate sees her daughter playfully playing within the flower fields and grabs a flower which makes Irene happy.

"Those flowers are really pretty mom!" Irene said to her mother.

"It seems you have a thing for flowers too, must run in the family. Flowers are a symbol of beauty, of innocence and of love. It's also a symbol of peace!" Écarlate explained to her daughter as she picks up a flower and gives it to her.

"I want to learn magic one day so I can grow flowers like you mommy." Irene replied with a cheerful look in her eye.

"When you become old enough, I'll teach you how to use magic. Right now how is your kendo skills holding up?" Écarlate asked her daughter.

"Okay but swords are boring, I wanna learn magic!"Irene pouted with a temper tantrum.

"In order to use magic, you need to gain strength from within and without, you're only 6 years old Irene. It's unheard of that anyone can use magic at your age. One day I will teach you green magic when you're ready and together we can make the world beautiful." Écarlate explained to her daughter as she creates a tree with cherry blossoms.

"Can we go and get some cake mommy?" Irene asked her.

"Sure thing and I know just the place to get the best cake within the country." Écarlate replied.

Écarlate and Irene walk across the immense city of Dragonv in which humans and Dragons walk side by side with each other as if it's a normal thing. Even the poor within the city are fairly well off and well fed and decently dressed given the prosperity of the city.

They arrive at a mideveial style dinner serving up cakes with a Dragon with Green scales, serving up cakes with his human and Dragon employees. The shop is large enough to fit humans and Dragons alike.

"Why are we out in the open like this mommy? I thought we had servants to deliver things? " Irene asked her mother.

"What separates a good king and queen from a Great One is one that bonds with all the people within their country. I made it a habit to bond with everyone within Dragonv with the best of my capabilities and help them with whatever problems they have, it's a difficult task but one I take pride in doing to see my subjects happy. Besides doesn't hurt to get exercise otherwise you might get out of shape." Écarlate explained to Irene.

"Oh Queen Écarlate of the bareback horse, how may I make your acquaintance?" the shopkeeper dragon asked her.

"I was here for the daily usual orders of 50 Ptichye moloko cake , 2 for my daughter here." Écarlate answered.

"I take it you're also here for the usual order of 50 mousses right?" the Shopkeeper dragon asked.

"Are they prepared yet ?" the queen asked her subjects.

"Sadly no, they're still in the back." the shopkeeper answered.

"Then I'll help you guys out if you need mother taught me how to make the best cakes." Écarlate stated as she puts on her apron.

"What about your child? " the shopkeeper asked.

"My bodyguards here would make sure nothing bad happens to her, it's only going to take five minutes." Écarlate replied as she goes to the back of the shop.

"Shame you can't give your child the special cakes yet, especially given how much rum is within them." The shopkeeper stated.

"When she's my age, she can finally taste the forbidden drink of rum, though hopefully, she doesn't overdo it as I did back in the day." Queen Écarlate replied as she goes to the back to check on the rum filled cakes.

10 guards watch over Irene as she has her two strawberry cakes with the Whitestone One delicacy of the golden strawberries that are grown once every thousand of years everywhere else except for Whitestone One.

All of a sudden a dozen bandits appear with swords and spears and early flintlock rifles and pistols as well as Hand canons to hold up the royal guard but they're undeterred as they pull out their swords and shields when they're all hit by bullet magic from an obese Dragon with orange scales and bullhorns and a blue mane.

"Nab the girl quick before the Queen of Dragons appear." the Dragon said to his bandit gang.

"NO! MOMMY HELP ME !" Irene shouted as the bandits put her in a sack with the dragon shopkeeper attempting to fight back but he's hit by bullet magic.

"Don't think a mere civilian class Dragon can fight against a Soldier Class Dragon. I'm Capoke, former Sergeant of the Dragonv Army and user of the mighty bullet Magic, a D Class Dragon who is not fit for combat can't contend against a powerful B Class Dragon." Capoke stated as he and his bandit gang run off before Écarlate comes out rushing with cake frosting all over her as she rushes outside hitting several trays of cake out towards there.

"Irene! NO!" Écarlate shouted as she grabs a chair and throws it at a wall.

"It's Capoke, the most infamous deserter within Dragonv. A man who has committed many successful heists. He took me and everyone by surprise. He kidnapped your daughter and plans to use them as ransom." The shopkeeper said in anguish.

"He ruined my bond time with my daughter and damaged your shop...UNFORGIVABLE !" Écarlate shouted as her aura leaks out.

"He left this ransom demand for you." the shopkeeper said to the Queen.

"Bring me over 10 Billion Rubies within the next 24 hours for the child alone without your Dragon comrades or else your daughter gets it." the ransom letter reads out.

"Oh, he wants 10 Billion Ruby's huh? I'll give him his fucking Rubies." Queen Écarlate said to the shopkeeper as she tears up the letter in anger.

* * *

 **Several Hours later**

Queen Écarlate arrives at the bandit hideout not far from Whitestone One east of the capital when she encounters a dozen humans large enough to equal a small army with 7 Dragons alongside the bandit king.

"I bought you your money, can you release my child now?" Écarlate asked the leader Capoke.

"First hand over your Satsuki No to us slowly, then allow my men to strip you to make sure you're not harboring any weapons." Capoke said to the queen.

"Let me save you the trouble then." Écarlate replied with a fearless and emotionless stare as she strips off all of her clothing to reveal her naked body with her C-section scar.

"Whoa you did it so easily, guess the rumors about your bareback riding outside of horses are true then." Capoke said with a piggish grunt.

"Those are merely rumors created by sick perverts like you who can't stand the idea that a female human runs your country but feel free to believe what you wish about me…Even if I were to engage in your sick fantasies, my actions would be pure. Now are you going to take the money or not." Écarlate asked the leader only to see his men put handcuffs on her.

"You're as stupid as I thought, did you really think we're going to just let you go. All this time, we were after you. Your daughter is merely an afterthought. It's just as I thought, you're nothing without the Legendary Dragon Slayer Sword, nothing more but another weak human woman, however, thanks to you I can pull off the heist of the century. With the 10 billion rubies I've got from you, I can raise my own army and hold you as a fine hostage since they would be too afraid to attack me without risk killing you and I can sell you and your sword to the highest bidder if you know what I mean. By the time people are even aware what happened, you would be making me millions of rubies with that beautiful body of yours." Capoke explained to Écarlate.

"Blah blah blah, you're all talk. Really, cliche slavery and money-making schemes, could you get any more cliche? perhaps you want to count your money first...Who knows if I might be tricking you right now." Écarlate smiled with a twisted glare mocking the bandit leader.

"I guess, my men have you restrained with magical handcuffs that not even someone of my caliber can break out of those handcuffs let alone a mere human let alone a woman and I have your Hoshigami No Satsuki here so you're no threat to me. Inspect the bag men." Capoke said to his gang as his men pick up the bag and struggle to move the bag and all the rubies come out which all look real.

They're each shiny red minerals that are commonly used for currency with all the men taking the money out looking as if they won the lottery, joyful to see so much money in their procession.

"Well I'll be, looks like we have an honest queen!" Capoke said to Écarlate looking as happy as a child within a sweet shop.

"Yep, you can almost say I love up to the end of the deal." Écarlate replied with a wide smile on her face.

"Almost? " Capoke asked confused as he then here's the sound of a fuse.

Then after a few seconds, he then hears a loud, deafening boom that knocks him down. The rubies then explode into Lachrima trapping half of Capokes men and almost hitting Capoke.

"Turns out that if you put a long fuse bomb to explode in the mix of that money, the rubies would turn into Lachrima trapping anyone within there. Don't worry your men are alive, sadly I didn't calculate on half of them escaping." Queen Écarlate explained to the criminals as she looks gleeful that her plan worked.

"Big Mistake there bitch, men we're going to break this haughty bitch. Assault her until she begins to beg for mercy and when she does, violently assault her more. I want to hear her scream and once we do that, we'll make her daughter watch what became of her mother." Capoke shouted angered that he just watched 10 Billion Rubies literally blow up in his face.

The men try groping and punching her but the ones punching her are having their hands bleed hitting her face and their gropes aren't fazing her in the slightest.

"I must admit, your amusing attempts to break are amusing However I can't afford to let my daughter see me lose to low-level thugs like you." Queen Écarlate said to her captors as she smiles with amusement as she shatters the handcuffs horrifying the men around her.

"What is she? Those were Maginium Handcuffs and she effortlessly shattered them?" one of the bandits shouted horrified at the Queen's strength.

"No that can't be right, you're supposed to be nothing without your Hoshigami No Satsuki." Capoke stated shocked to see the queen so powerful without her blade.

"Underestimating your queen was the least wise thing to do...Because now you're going to learn a lesson on how not to piss off the Queen of Dragons." Écarlate replied with a smile on her face as she requips another dress.

"Don't let her scare you off, attack!" Capoke shouted notably worried and frightened that someone can break out of Maginium handcuffs. Queen Écarlate dashes behind all the men and disables their weapons shattering them before she can react.

"The reason people call me Queen Écarlate of the bareback isn't because of the fact my dress exposes my entire back up to near my ass, the fact I can ride horses without a saddle or even the allegations of sexual immorally arttiubed by political opponents and perverts, BTW I love my husband too much to do things like that. I'm called Écarlate of the bareback because of all the battles I've fought and the scars I've gotten, not a single person has been able to put even a scratch on my back. That's because I've never dropped my guard for even a second knowing humans and Dragons alike are capable of great evil as they are great good and if I let myself drop my guard and gain a wound on my back, I would disgrace myself as a swordsman." Écarlate explained to Capoke as her anger peaks and a crimson aura covers her body.

"I see, well I still think you're nothing compared to a dragon and that impressive strength you used to break my cuffs must've left you at your limit. I have 7 of my own Dragons of the protection squad I would have as king. Get her boys." Capoke said to them as they all try to fight Queen Écarlate.

"I see, so a bunch of common C-Class Fire Dragons is your idea of a protection force? Sorry but this is hardly anything to me." Queen Écarlate smiled as she comes at them.

She kicks one down with a powerful axe kick , punches one down with a powerful hammer fist, knocks once in the air with a uppercut, hits another with a palm strike, takes out two with a caperoia kick and takes out the final dragon with a missile dropkick driving her heels into the chest knocking out the dragon before backflipping towards Capoke, taking out each Dragon within a second of each other with all of them falling down at the same time.

"Still wish to underestimate your queen or do you seriously think that was a fluke?" Queen Écarlate said to them with a smile on her face.

"We'll see how tough you are after I'm done with you. **Fire Dragon Roar**." Capoke shouted as he shoots a Fire Dragon Roar towards Queen Écarlate which knocks her back from the attack however she gets back up with barely a scratch on her.

"How pathetic, have your skills dulled so much since you defected or were you always this weak? Either way would explain why you have to resort to kidnapping and thievery given how pathetically weak you are compared to your Dragon Race elites. Maybe putting you as a B Class Dragon was too generous." Queen Écarlate explained to the dragon.

"SHUT UP! I WON'T BE ORDERED OR DISRESPECTED BY A HUMAN! **Fire Dragon Bullet**." Capoke shouts as he then shoots miniature fireballs that are like bullets that move much faster than the Dragon Roar but she effortlessly dodges the attacks.

"It's a shame magic attacks don't work well against Dragons, thankfully I'm able to fight without magic by pushing my body to the very limits of human power and by doing so, I granted myself the strength to fight most Dragons without the use of the Hoshigami No Satsuki However when I do use the Hoshigami No Satsuki , there's not a Dragon alive i can't kill or defeat in battle. Frankly I was hoping you be a bit more of a challenge but in reality, I can't even get the rust off not having to fight for 6 years. " Queen Écarlate said to the Dragon boss as she stretches her arms in a form of exercise.

"I thought you were some kind of peaceful queen who didn't like wars." Capoke stated.

"In a way that's true but to be honest, I enjoy fighting a truly worthy opponent. A part of my body feels an enjoyment fighting someone that's worth my time, that's how I ended up marrying my husband Charles Nightwalker. He was the first human to have ever beaten my own desires to fight battles that scared parts of my body was repressed by me having a child." Queen Écarlate explained to the bandit king as she cracks her knuckles preparing to fight back.

"You admit you're a masochist?" Capoke asked.

"There's nothing better than the rush I get by fighting." Queen Écarlate replied with a slasher smile.

"So all this time…" Capoke asked as sweat goes down his brow.

"I tried to repress my animalistic desire for conflict and conquest by trying to surround myself with flowers and trying to reduce the amount of warfare in the world with peaceful negotiations. When I'm in combat, I allow the enemies to unload everything they got on me which gives me the ultimate high. You see why repressing this side of me is a problem for me? If allow my dark thoughts and desires overcome me, I would be a deranged Sociopath with a body count stretching my entire country for how much I loved fighting. I repress my urge for combat because true strength isn't what you're born with, it's what you do with it and it's harder to avoid the urge to fight than to fight. I hope for the light of me my baby girl when she grows up is not cursed with the same genes to love warfare and hope that Berlesion would be the light to her like he was to me. Lord knows what might happen to the world if my daughter ever became anything like you." Queen Écarlate explained to Capoke.

"So that's why you became so peaceful? I hate peace, it's a bullshit concept. This idea of peace and tranquility would be the downfall of the Dragonv Empire. We're the greatest military force in the world. I don't get why we let inferior countries to us exist, that's why I refuse to accept you as queen of this land. Your father was better!" Capoke ranted as he's upset about how the queen runs her empire.

"To tell you the truth, the reason I want peace isn't merely because I cherish people's lives, it's to make sure my daughter and my granddaughter would never face the burden of warfare. I've made plenty of mistakes in my life prior to meeting Charles and got into a lot of fights and did plenty of things unbecoming of a queen. I am the queen who formed the greatest military power out of love, I'm the queen who does whatever the people asks her to do and willing to do anything to protect the peace my family fought so hard to establish for generations. Warmongers such as yourself have no place in my kingdom."Queen Écarlate explains to Capoke as she transforms her hair and her body.

Queen Écarlate transforms with her hair turning reddish Pink with her dreadlock ponytail becoming wild flowing hair flowing upwards with her skin turning darker.

"What is this?" Capoke asked shocked to see the queen powered up.

"This is a state of my power that is known as Bringer of War Mode. My heart is 99.8% pure However this form trades in much of that and allows my evil nature to flow through. It's a legendary power passed down by the Dragonv family that was rare magic from the Crocus Empire, Gappione and Gaceria Empire. All of the magical power used to cast magic is traded for raw power, perfect for fighting again I was never that good at magic compared to my husband." Queen Écarlate explained to Capoke.

"So what, you changed your fucking hair? Big deal! The fact you need that form only shows how weak you are…You can't hope to best the strongest of Dragons with that form and the fact you're fighting me in that form only goes to show.." Capoke arrogantly laughed only to get punched in the stomach with him stumbling over.

"You seriously think you're worth my full power? Don't make me laugh. I took up this form because you violated 3 important rules. Never grope the queen unless you're given her permission and you request it and I approve of the request, never destroy the queen's sweets and NEVER MESS WITH HER FAMILY!" Queen Écarlate shouted as she unleashes an immense aura comparable to a Dragon.

"No this can't be, I'm a dragon…Yet one glare has me frightened…No, she's just a human, a human woman...Why am I trembling in fear?" Capoke said to himself as his knees tremble from the presence of the queen.

Capoke fires more Dragon Fire bullets at Queen Écarlate.

"So you're not as weak as I thought, a punch of that caliber would've effortlessly killed even some B rank Dragons, however, if I hit you 3 more times with that punch. I will kill you." Queen Écarlate said to Capoke as she evades his attacks with relative ease.

"And your mistake is thinking that you can win. I have my trump card up my sleeve. Fire Dragon Ricocheting bullets." Capoke chanted as he throws a fireball that bounces around like a bullet moving around hundreds of times which condenses to the size of a bullet.

"The old Ricochet fire bullet attack from the wars? Your fighting style is formidable, however…" Queen Écarlate said to Capoke only to get caught in what appears to be flaming tripwires.

"Been a while, the reason I was renowned as a war hero was because of my abilities to entrap enemies with my ingenious flame wire traps. Such traps are how we protected this country from attacks. You must've gotten rusty in your 6-year absence from battle whereas I've gotten strong enough to hold my own against even the Dragon Protection Squad. These flame strings is a testament to the extreme concentration and effort I have regarding my control of fire magic. The strength of these strings can bind even mountains. You lose Queen Écarlate!" Capoke laughed as he seemingly has defeated the mighty queen in battle

However, Queen Écarlate laughs as she moves around and destroys 3 mountains and breaks the strings with ease.

"Impossible! Those strings have the sharpness of a Broadsword with temperatures as hot as Molten Iron with the density to hold a mountain range, she should be cut to clean cut pieces. What is she?" Capoke asked horrified at the sight of the queen's strength.

"I must admit, I felt a bit of pleasure from that last attack. You weren't wrong on me being rusty from combat, still, I don't want to discredit you, you are almost as strong as Grandeeny… Still, couldn't you pick something better than 3 mountains? That's not enough to stop my strength…THE STRENGTH OF A MOTHERS SCORN!" Queen Écarlate replied as goes to fight Capoke.

" **Fire Dragon Slik Wire** " Queen Écarlate Capoke shouted as he tries to use his tripwire attacks towards the Queen.

" **Goddess Purgatory Spar.** " Queen Écarlate countered as she crosses both hands over her chest before slashing forward with a downward "X" motion which creates a shockwave that slashes up the flame ropes into billions of pieces and cuts a nearby mountain into billions of pieces as if each of the rock material was cut by a sword.

"Impossible, she was able to cut my attacks without drawing her sword? Just how skilled is she without a blade?" Capoke said to himself as he breaks in a cold sweat as he sees Queen Écarlate plan her next move.

She removes her boots and her stockings and gathers energy around herself and bounces up and down with her large breasts heaving everywhere and then at the moments notice, disappears.

" **Sword Body Style: Warth of the Purgatory War God** " Queen Écarlate chanted as she dashes with a flying headbutt which knocks down Capoke leaving him unable to move. She then picks up her Hoshigami No Satsuki.

"Impossible, she defeated me without using her Hoshigami No Satsuki. No wonder she's the Queen of Dragons." Capoke said to himself but is grabbed by the queen before passing out. with her pointing her sword to his neck.

"Where's my daughter Irene? " Queen asked with a face that harbors murderous intent.

"She's in the base within the room. Don't worry, we didn't harm her or anything. It would do us no good if she was harmed. I'm guessing this is the part where you finish me for treason. Finish me off." Capoke said to the queen ready to accept his fate for treason.

"I won't! I vow myself to reform and change minds, I will not make the same mistakes as my father or my grandmother before me that nearly destroyed the alliance between Dragons and humans. I would carry on the First Queen's will to protect and serve as many people as possible regardless of their creed and ideology. As Queen of Dragonv, my goal is to be a queen for the people! I would take on any burdens for my people, 24 hours a day, 365 days a year. There's a reason I have a 98% approval rating and that's because I believe in giving people a second chance. You are to be punished for your crimes but also give a chance to reform and see the error of your ways. "Queen Écarlate explained to Capoke when her Dragon Protection Squad arrives with Berlesion and Charles on the back.

"Are you alright Queen Écarlate?" Ingeel asked her worried about her safety.

"I'm fine! Just had a rough up, nothing too serious."Queen Écarlate answered.

"You're hurt though Écarlate." Granddeeny stated concerned about her injuries.

"I've had far worse, this body is so used to pain that I feel the opposite of pain when I fight my opponents." Écarlate replied.

"We were able to get our daughter back, she was enjoying strawberry cake within a nice room, she was thankfully unhurt. She'll be fine !" Charles stated.

"Yes! Don't worry Irene, mommy is going to make sure these baddies never hurt you again." Queen Écarlate replied as she hugs Irene told her.

"I wanna be as strong as you when I grow up mommy." Irene said to her mother.

"Don't worry Irene, one day you would surpass even my own strength. You just need to maintain a near state of pure heart and never give up on your resolve to protect others. When you do that, you can achieve any length of power." Queen Écarlate explains to her daughter.

"So are you going to start teaching me magic?" Irene asked.

"Yep, I'm going to teach you how to make your body and mind one with the blade you use and your father is going to teach you the art of Enchantment." Queen Écarlate answered as she walks away with Irene holding her hand.

* * *

 **Irene's POV**

So that was how strong my mother was. Belserion told me tales of her legendary strength but it's the first time I've seen it from Belserion's point of view. After all with his Dragon Magic part of my essence, I'm not only seeing life through my own eyes but the things I wasn't around for. That's my mother alright, the legendary badass Queen of Dragons and possibly the strongest queen to ever live, even to this day my powers are still not as great as her own.

Capoke and his gang would be sentenced to 20 years in prison for child endangerment and kidnapping. Capoke will get out in 10 for good behavior for his beatdown in the hands of my mother reformed him and made him loyal to Dragonv again for after seeing the Queen's strength firsthand and her conviction and heart made him reconsider his ideas. Seeing this full interaction for the first time just made realize what I failed to understand all these years, something that could've saved me from my fate.

Things seemed peaceful throughout the kingdom of Dragonv, that is until tragedy struck.

* * *

 **Gaerica**

 **June 28,x376**

One week after my mother rescued me from those criminals, a funeral was held within the ruins of a small peaceful village. Queen Écarlate and King Charles appear to make her speech with her Dragon Protection Squad protecting her, Belserion at their side and groups of Amazionans, Adonis and Dragonvians in the crowd with portraits.

"Here lies the fallen heroes of the Amazonians and Adonsisans who died fighting the war between the sexes and how two heroes emerged from their countries and united the great nation of, Graecia a nation divided by a curse that pitted men and women by sex. In the memory and life of the two fallen heroes. Alexander Dragneel, former Legate commander of the Andosis Tribe and Amazonian warrior princess Diana Leondais, the 3rd daughter of the now dead Queen Aresrala. They lived the remainder of their lives in this small peaceful village, abandoning their wealth for peace and prosperity and living with two children who perished along with this peaceful small village."Queen Écarlate said to the crowd in attendance mourning her lost comrades.

After the funeral, my mother was giving flowers out to the gravestones of the fallen heroes where I asked her a question that I would never forget regarding this point of my life.

"Mommy, what is death?" I asked her mother.

"Death occurs when either someone bad takes your life or when you become too old and die of natural causes. Everyone dies eventually when they become too old and there's nothing we can do about that." my mother answered.

"Even me?" I asked.

"Yes, even you, my daughter." My mother answered bluntly.

"I don't wanna die, I don't want you to die either. I want everyone to live." I shouted as tears started to form in my eyes.

"As I said, everyone dies of old age, even Dragons would eventually die of old age and there's nothing we can do about it. However, we can prevent people from dying too soon. The job of a King or Queen is to protect as many people as possible from premature death. All these people you see around you? It's my job to make sure that they're all protected from evil people who wish to take their lives at an early age. One day you would be entrusted to protect not only the people in this country but the world. It's our job as rulers of Dragonv to maintain the Human/Dragon alliance, if that falls apart, the consequences can result in the result in endless wars and potential destruction of the Humans and Dragons." My mother explained to me.

As I stare at my child self, I realized what my mother met by those words, however, I could of not foresee the actions of what I would create and cause that would've doomed the world, however, consider what emerged from the ashes of the world I lived came a new hope for the future. It's a shame I can't see my children fight against the biggest mistake I've created, the mistake that destroyed everything I worked hard to protect.

* * *

 **End of 1st Person POV**

 **3rd Person POV**

While Irene backtracks within her thoughts, Irene also then sees another vision occurring at the time of a Dark Dragon flying over a Village within Midi, the same village she was just in with her parents.

"What's going on here? Where am I now? This doesn't look like the flashback of my life."Irene said to herself as she sees a Dragon flying over a village in Midi.

She goes towards the village to see engulfed in flames from a single blast from a Rouge Fire Dragon. The Dragon has a turtle shell on it's back with spike bat wings with Bull Horns on its head with a fiery red mane with a crocodile-like snout. It has reddish-orange scales on its body with a pale yellow underbelly scales and its snout is also pale yellow. The Dragon has blood red eyes and a spiky tail and is very muscular. Irene as an adult recognizes the form anywhere.

"Dark Dragon King Krauser, why am I in this flashback of him destroying a village? What significance does this have to do with my past?" Irene said to herself only to hear a sole survivor within the village massacre.

"This can't be. This is Natsu's flashback. These are his dead parents, former Adnosis soldier Alexander Dragneel and former Amazonian warrior Diana Leondais. Those two going by mothers word contributed greatly to helping Dragonv defeat the oppressive governments of Minstrel and Caelum at the must've fled to the neighboring kingdom of Midi after the war to raise their child in this peaceful village…Only to end up dead." Irene said to herself as she gets a good look at the two slain parents who were nearly burned alive in the flames.

Zeref is the only survivor holding on to Natsu who died of smoke inhalation within the bathroom. Zeref and Natsu hid in the bathroom to avoid the burning flames but both of them are coughing from the immense smoke from the flames.

"Natsu…Come on wake up." Zeref said to his 3-year-old brother as he's dying from the smoke.

"Brother…" Natsu replied as he then passes way within his hand after uttering his first and only words in his life.

"It's not fair! He only got to say one word before he died…THIS CAN'T BE! NOOOOOOOO!" Zeref shouted as he cries as he watched everyone within his peaceful town dead with his parents dead within the burning house as he walks out with his brother dead in his hands being the only words he uttered before death.

"I see, now it makes sense. These are Natsu's memories. His Dragon Seed is showing me fragments of his memories as they interconnect to my memories. The fate of Natsu and Zeref are interconnected to my life long before I even met both of them. Two people who would forever change m life for better or for worse." Irene said to herself as she stares at her younger self who is with her mother.

* * *

 **(A/N: Yep Irene is seeing Natsu and Zeref's memories? How do you ask? Because of Dragon Seed, if Natsu can see Zeref's memories and his own memories via Dragon Seed, I figure why couldn't the creator of Dragon Slayer powers can't do the same. Those who share a special bond with Irene would have their own screentime within Irene's thoughts as part of the bonds storyline I'm going with which would obviously include Erza as well as Natsu.**

 **As for Queen, she's made to be an Expy of Medaka Kurokami if you haven't noticed by the suggestion box ideas, her silmair fighting style and persona. So yeah expect the queen to be an even crazier version of Erza. She's not as skilled at magic as Charles Nightwalker but is stronger in a straight up fight. She's a master swordsman much like Erza is but has a fighting style that's a cross between Mr 1 from One Piece and Medaka from Medaka Box. Charles Nightwalker is an enchantment master who would be the one who trains Irene into being a master of enchantment magic who's also an Expy of Zenkichi Hitoyoshi from Medaka Box as well.**

 **As for Dragon Ranks, each of the Dragons have a military rank which would be given more detail as time goes on. As you can see C-Ranks are the foot soldier ranks of generic Dragons and B Rank dragons are a bit more skilled, the ranks would be silmair to Mage ranks. As for Natsu's Parents, yes they're war heroes who retired from their occupations after a long war and helped Erza's Grandmother within the Amazonian War and were slain by the Evil Dragon King Krauser, keep those names in mind for the future going into Irene's backstory. Anyways stuck tune to next chapter where Erza's mother begins her training into the mage that she would, expect a bit more coverage of Zeref and Natsu's fates as time goes on as well as others.)**


	3. The Road to Dragon Queen

**Fairy Tail Minus One Chapter 2: Road to Dragon Queen**

 **(A/N: Hello been a while since I have updated the Fairy Tail Minus One story. I've been holding off a bit mainly to wait to see the Fairy Tail Dragon Cry Movie which would have some interesting info about Ancologia's past which would be further expanded within this fanfiction along with everyone else.**

 **Regarding comments within my Fairy Tail One reviews, I encourage all those who read this to leave their responses including criticisms, critiques, and questions regarding the direction of the series, it's greatly needed for me to make improvements in the story's quality and improve on this story. As of 8/11, I have over 12 followers and 9 reviews, not bad for the first 2 chapters. Remember to review the story and chapters you read, have the story if you like it and subscribe and if you're a fan of the Fairy Tail Series to share the story with other Fairy Tail fans.**

 **Anyways let's get on to the recent polling before starting the 's confirmed that Kagura would be Erza's love interest thanks to the recent poll which unanimously voted Kagura over Mirajane. Some people have criticized me whether I should have NatZa as the ultimate pairing pointing out NatZA won 14 to Kagura's 8 even though I stated that Natza was temporarily in that same poll. Now if enough feedback is given within this chapter regarding Natza, I might make a final poll between a permanent pairing with NatZa and KaguraxErza, if the feedback is low regarding the demand for NatZa, Kagura and Erza will be the pairing by default. Also to those who voted for some strange reason to see Erza a hentai slut, I might make a one-shot hentai fanfic of that sometimes and might make a one-shot romantic pairing with Mirajane and Erza in the future as a consolation prize for second place regarding the poll.**

 **Now without further delay, let's get into the latest chapter of Fairy Tail Minus One.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is owned and created by Hiro Mashima, Koshindia Magazine, Funimation and A-1 Pictures. Please support the official release!

* * *

 **Irene's POV**

 **September 9, X376**

Three months have passed since my mother rescued me from the clutches of the Dragon Bandit King Capoke. Back during the days of the Middle Age Magical Era which was known throughout history as the Dragon Ages, it was very easy for us to lose track of time. One day it was a nice warm summer and now winter was coming along.

Dragonv Winters were known as some of the harshest winters within the world and the weather would get so cold, boiling water would become icy cold and start to freeze. Unlike many inhabited parts of the world, Winter started to kick in before the fall season in Dragonv with much of the country experiencing drops in temperature. Even though it's still the summer, we're already going from scorching hot to breeze weather below room temperature levels.

Ever since the kidnapping attempt by Capoke, my mother and father have stepped up my training to allow me to take part in better training to defend myself. September 9, X376 would be the day I never forget. It would the day that my life really started, where I began my road to becoming the Queen of Dragons.

I was training with my father within our usual training grounds within the castle. The castle known as the Manga Carta was so large, you can fit the entire population of modern day Mongolia and the area of Mongolia Town on the first floor alone. The tallest building in Mongolia which was the Grand Mongolia Cathedral was merely the typical size of a Dragon Floor and the castle had 20 floors of that size. Overall Whitestone Castle was large enough to fit 20 Heartfilla Korzens and Mongolia towns.

Manga Carta was one of the 7th Wonders of the Ancient world. Before the advent of skyscrapers and advanced construction techniques and machinery, Manga Carta stood out as the largest structure ever created in the world towering over a mile-high. Even though I lived in this massive city-sized fortress, the scale of the castle never ceased to impress me. The castle represented the symbol of the alliance between Humans and Dragons and a symbol of the Golden Age of humanity at the time.

My dad and I were alone in the training room which was filled with swords, spears, and shields with us wielding wooden swords. He laid out a large claymore sword made fresh from Heart Kreuz in Fiore and then gripped his wooden sword firmly.

"What are you doing dad?" I asked my father.

"Watch and learn my dear daughter. Just remember the basics, then unleashed the energy you gathered. " My father said to me as he used an Enchantment spell to cut a sword in half using a wooden stick. Despite wood being much weaker than Iron, my father was able to effortlessly cleave through the newly forged claymore like a hot knife through butter, even leaving molten iron dripping out of the cleanly split blade from the speed and friction he swung his wooden sword through.

"Man that's so cool dad, you can cut swords with sticks? " I asked my father overjoyed by the sheer level of awesome my father has displayed.

"Enchantment magic allows you to use magical power to increase one's strength and concentrate magical power into whatever you desire. I enchanted this wooden stick to surpass the hardness of Iron, It's a very complex form of magic that takes years of training and experience to achieve." My father explained to me while I remained awestruck.

"I want to try it!" I happily replied as I grabbed the wooden stick and used Enchantment on it but due to my small body frame and lack of experience, I couldn't even scratch the blade. "It didn't break like yours."

"As I said before, it takes years of training to get it down properly. It takes a high level of intelligence and patience to use this magic properly, it also requires a vast amount of Ehterano to keep Enchantments working within a constant and consistent level however when one master the enchantment arts, they are capable of almost everything possible. The world itself becomes their oyster. During the Dragon War, I could enchant an entire Battalion of Dragons and human soldiers alike." My father explained to me as he bragged about his skills.

"You can enchant an entire army of people?" I asked my father.

"The Knightwalker family invented enchantment magic long before I was even born. I just happen to advance the great works of the Knightwalker family. In fact, the only being in the world who is a better enchanter than myself is Grandeeney and it's because Dragons are naturally stronger than humans." My father explained to me as he picks up the broken sword.

"Dragons can learn human spells ?" I asked him curious about that fact.

"Pretty much. Humans and Dragons share knowledge with each other all the time. It's because of Dragons, humanity was able to advance at a rapid rate." my father said to me as he placed the broken sword in the box of discarded weaponry.

"So can humans gain the powers and magic of dragons?" I asked my father curious to know if it was possible for that to happen.

"Sadly no. Humans are too frail to use Magic on the level of dragons and even if we did, Dragons are naturally resistant to magic, to begin with, given their hard scales withstand magical spells and absorb magic." My father explained to me.

"Then where do we have humans fighting alongside dragons if we can't help them fight the bad dragons?" I asked my father.

"Humans merely are for defensive roles, very few humans have the strength to match even a lower class Dragon and it wasn't until your mother were humans even allowed to fight in direct conflict with dragons." my father explained to me as he walked towards me.

"So you're saying only those who wield the Hoshigami No Satsuki can defeat a Dragon? " I questioned my father not happy about the reality of human limitations.

"Several humans have emerged to be powerful enough to defeat dragons, me included however against the most powerful of dragons, not even I stand a chance against them. Only those who wield the Hoshigami No Satsuki can defeat any and all dragons." My father explained to me in the bluntest fashion.

"I wish there was a way to fix the gap between human and dragon powers." I said to my father.

"Sadly there is no way for a human to do that. The only way one can even hope to achieve that power is with the One Magic." my father said to me with his stern tone.

"One Magic? " I asked my father.

"It's the source of all magic that is formed by the power of Love. " he answered.

"So this One Magic, can it bring happiness?" I questioned my father.

"Pretty much, the One Magic is said to be the source of magic throughout the entire planet. It is said that whoever finds the One Magic can wish apon whatever they want within this world." my father explained to me as he filled my head with adventure and mystery about the legendary One Magic.

"That sounds amazing...I want to search for the One Magic now! I can wish apon the whole world being covered in beautiful cherry blossoms and make it that humans can turn into dragons and dragons can turn to humans so we can be true equals to each other." I explained to my father about my ambitions.

"Countless people have searched for the One Magic including your mother, we've yet to find the One Magic but we believe it exists out there somewhere within this world. It's said that those who maintain a pure heart and have love can find it. Never lose your purity or your love of adventure and you will one day probably find it." my father said to me as he hugged me.

"Don't worry dad, I'll never abandon my love for nature, my love for adventure and my love for people. I love Humans, I love dragons and I love the people in this world. I will do anything to bring them joy." I replied as I picked up some flowers.

Oh, boy Irony is such a bitch looking at it. As I stand within my adult body observing my far younger, happier self, I get a sense of pure nostalgia. I remember how naive and happy I was. Those were the better times within the world. Back in those days, my heart was pure and my intentions purer...I wonder how it would be like revisiting my old self and showing her what I became instead...It would be interesting the say the least. If only the illusions of my past self can observe the dark witch that I've become.

In X376, I wanted to bring joy and happiness to the world, I wanted to become the greatest queen to ever exist within the world and I wanted to help all beings of life however In X776, I wanted to bring destruction and despair to the world and wanted to die so badly for the sins I've committed and the countless atrocities I've committed. 400 years really has changed me, hasn't it?

After I was finished training with my father. I clashed wooden swords with my mother with me becoming more into sword fighting as I parried blows from my mother. My mother was like a brick wall, regardless of the thrusts and attacks I threw at her with my wooden sword, she effortlessly blocked every blow at such blinding speed, I didn't even see her move her hand to block the strike with her wooden blade. Nothing less from the world's strongest woman and best swordsman in the world.

"Not bad my daughter, even though you're not fond of swords, you're good with a blade." my mother said to me with her rather elegant tone as she puts down her wooden blade.

"Thanks, mommy, I have to be good with a sword to be deemed worthy of wielding the Hoshigami No Satsuki ." I answered as I put down my wooden blade as my mother picks up her wooden sword and my wooden sword.

"Very good O Daughter of mine! After all, you can't become a true queen if you can't wield the blade passed down by your ancestors." My mother explained to me as she puts the wooden swords back in the box.

"Don't worry mommy, I won't let down the Dragonv family name. I will become the greatest swordsman, so great I can even beat you in battle." I stated as I was more determined to become better with swords despite my own lack of interests in swords.

"You're welcomed to try my daughter but you would need to look and have my body shape before that. Just remember to drink a lot of milk and eat your veggies okay. Now let's take you to see how the Dragons are doing. " my mother replied as we walked to check on the Dragons.

Walking across the massive Manga Catra was a form of exercise and fitness itself. The castle was so huge, it took at least one hour to reach one part of the castle to another. Like all buildings in Dragonv, size segregation was in place with humans having separate lanes to walk in to avoid being accidentally stepped on by Dragons who were the size of hills with separate rooms and separate stairways. It was like mouse holes compared to the size of a normal human's house, it would be surreal to anyone who lived in the modern era to be within a room the size of a modern day high rise building but in the days of Dragons and Dragonv, it was the way of life.

As I walked with my mother, I saw Ingeel with a female Dragon who Ingeel seemed to be very close friends with within the courtyard on a bench meant for Dragons to sit on. That dragon was none other than Princess Minue the Second, the daughter of Queen Minue who's resting next to a large tree together since they've starting to develop romantic feelings for each other. The Princess was the same figure and size as Grandeeney but had the appearance of a fish like Dragon with fins on her arms which are colored light blue with her underbelly and palms light blue while her body's scales are Sea Green and she has a long red mane.

Minue was from a far away land known as Atlantis, a whole country underwater that took up much of the Isghal Sea. A land that was known for mermaids and Water Dragons and being a paradise for the two races, two races that no longer exist thanks to the aftermath of the Dragon War.

Despite being a child, I picked up on the vibes Ingeel and Minue had for each other based on how my mother and father interacted with each other.

"Mommy, those two seem close to each other." I asked my mother.

"Very observant my dear daughter. Those two are in love with each other, much like your father and I are in love."My mother replied with a smile on her face.

"They must be very powerful give how much they love each other so much mommy like you and dad."I stated knowing that Ingeel and Eurbay despite being young dragons were amongst the strongest dragons in the world.

"They indeed do love each other, it's their love that allows them to tap into their true strength. Ingeel and Eurbay one day have the day to surpass not only Elder Sage Belserion but myself as well." My mother explained to me, explaining the power of love.

"Love can make one that powerful? You're so strong mommy, you're saying that their love for each other is stronger than your love for me and daddy? " I asked her curious about how love made one stronger.

"No it has little to do with their love when it comes to them, it's the fact they're already the strongest Dragons and even a human-like myself who is powered by love, as Dragons, they exceed that potential. At this moment, only one Dragon is stronger than Ingeel aside from Belserion." my mother explained to me as we walk more around the castle.

We then saw Metalicanaand Zeusei boxing each other within the Dragon boxing ring throwing punches at each other. The ring met to fit two dragons were as wide as a farm acre with the two dragons slugging it out in a friendly, competitive fight in a sparring tradition as old as ancient Gareica.

"I told already Metalicana, you're not as strong as me. " Zeusei said to Metalicana as he swings his right hook into the armored Dragon but the dragon shrugs off the blow easily thanks to his Steel Dragon Scales.

"Doesn't matter even if you are, you punch aren't doing shit to me without your Lightning amps and even then I can shrug it off." Metalicana replied as he trades blows with the Lightning Dragon King with his fists moving so fast, my young, untrained eyes were barely following the speed of the punches.

"So why do they fight each other when they're allies? " I asked unaware at the time about friendly competition.

"Sometimes amongst friends, it's natural for them to lock horns every know and then. The spirit of friendly competition between two worthy allies is what also allows Magic to grow stronger for pushing each other to their limits is what defines the power of the heart." My mother explained to me as we then walk to another part of the massive castle.

We then saw Venomisky and Grandeeney playing chess within Venomisky's quarters. Grandeeeny and Venomisky were much more into mental games of wit than competitive combat often fought using chess with a board wide enough to take up the space of an average room in a house made for humans with chess pieces almost as large as a human body.

"You're move Venomisky."Grandeeney said to Venmonisky with a serious look on her face.

"I already got you were a want you, checkmate." Venomisky replied with a smug smile.

"You always beat me in this game, then again you're the brains of the protection force." Grandeeney stated notably upset she lost again to the witty Poison Dragon King.

"One must always think 3 steps ahead of their opponent." Venomisky replied as he leans back on his massive stool.

Meanwhile, Skiadrum and Weisslogia are training with Belserion within a large room by Dragon standards that was the size of Rosemary Village who were using their Dragon Magic to battle the Grand Sage Dragon as a duo. It was the first time I've seen the famous Dragon Dou do their teamwork and team attacks.

" **White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk** " Wesslogia and Skiadrum chanted as they dash at Belserion moving at speeds too fast for the untrained eye to see but being the last of the strongest race of Dragons, Belserion blocked each of their blows with no visible strain or effort despite being an elderly dragon.

"Not bad but you're still not at the level of your fathers. Your teamwork is impressive but to properly use the White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk, you need to be in perfect harmony with your teamwork." Belserion explained to the two young Shadow Dragons as he goes to resume training when we interrupted him.

"Hey, Belserion Sensei!" My mother said to Belserion in a notably cheerful tone.

"Hello Queen Écarlate, how are things with you? " Belserion asked her happy to see his former student.

"Fine, just walking around with my daughter in the castle." my mother answered.

"I was training my students on how to fight like their fathers." Belserion stated.

" I see, they're quite talented individuals. Anyways can they take a break for a bit while we talk alone? " my mother said to me as she prepared to talk politics with my foster grandpa.

"Sure thing. Weisslogia, Skiadurm, take five and talk with the princess for a bit." Belserion replied as the Dragon Dou take a breather to hang with me.

"Weisslogia, Skiadurm, how are things with you guys?" I asked my Dragon Uncles.

"Fine princess, have you been training in your magic?" Skiadrum answered with a question.

"I've been training to try to cut swords with a wooden stick. One day I'm going to make the world bloom of cherry blossoms." I explained to my Dragon Uncles.

"Well, you need to become very strong to do a spell like that and a lot of training." Weisslogia replied with his playful manner.

"Can you guys help me become stronger as well?" I asked them.

"Sorry but you're too young to train with us! You need to become an adult to train with a dragon. Your mother would kill us if any harm came to you." Weisslogia explained to me much to my own disappointment.

"Let's instead play some catch." Skiadurm replied as he threw a cotton ball towards me which I was able to catch, despite being a large cotton ball to fit in a Dragon's hand, I was able to catch it and throw it back and play with the dragons.

While playing with the Dragons, I overheard the conversation between mom and Belserion regarding the climate of the time. Dragonv being such a massive country and using magic from Dragons to help cultivate the land gave our country the largest resources of aquaculture and technology at the time that made every country want to join trade routes with them.

"So how is the management of world trade going ?" Belserion asked my mother.

"Fine, we got all the countries within Isghal including the recently established Stella country to join the Dragonv Trade Union. All but one country in Isghal has joined our trade federation which is the Kingdom of Serenity." My mother explained to my dragon grandpa as he takes in the points.

"I'm not too surprised. The Kingdom of Serenity has always been hostile to Dragonv, after all, the Grand Serena Empire once controlled Dragonv up until we became our own nation." Belserion stated with a stern and unsurprised look on his face.

"It makes no sense why they rather choose isolation than being part of our booming trade with the world. Do they wish to be isolated? Why continue to live backward with Dragon and Human relations?" my mother replied with notable fury and frustration.

"Humans can be stubborn at times, give the Kingdom of Serenity some time. Hopefully, it's future ruler would see the error of the ways of the Serenity Kingdom. Because of the established trade pact, the world is seeing a record boom in aquaculture and technology. Serenity was the hardest hit country in the Dragon War, eventually, they will come to our terms." Belserion said to my mother.

"I just don't get how is it that they continue to allow themselves to be dominated by Dragons who are for the barbaric practice of sacrificing humans as a blood ritual. I thought such a barbaric practice would've died out within the Crocus Empire yet a good part of the world be it, Cina, Germa, Garibel or Serenity is still run by this backward tradition." my mother explained to my dragon grandpa upset that parts of the world still practice human sacrifices on human beings by dragons.

"We can only hope with the defeat of the Dark Dragon Tribe and the success of Dragonv would bring the values of the Manga Carta to other parts of the world." Belserion replied as he scratches his chin.

"So seems like your students are growing pretty fast." mom said to Grandpa Belserion while I play cotton ball with Wesslogia and Skiadrum.

"It's good to see the new generation of Dragon King's fight to reach the pinnacle of their strength. I was worried that the current generation won't keep the pace but they're all growing at such a rapid rate in terms of strength. At this rate, all of them might surpass even my power." Belserion explained to mother regarding the training of the new generation of Dragons in the Dragon Protection Squad.

"Agreed, they really are motivated by their loyalty and love for humans and understand what their fathers and mother fought so hard to protect. So anything that came through the Wish Box today to do ?" my mother asked Belserion.

"Nothing much, with so many people getting their request done by your Dragon Forces, people have been rarely requesting personal requests from the Queen themselves. You've done such a great job maintaining the country that your parents would be proud of you. However, you, did a request from an old friend Kajeel who wanted to deliver you a newly polished Hoshigami No Satsuki given it's gotten slightly rusty from the lack of use but most of the people are busy and you have your own meeting with the Gappionese Shogun and Emperor Sherigu Mikazuchi about improving trade relations." Belserion explained to my mother.

"I've been so busy training my daughter, I almost forgot about my planned meeting with the Mikazuchi Noble Family. I'll just have to get my daughter retrieve it for me.." My mother replied.

"You're sure you want to do that after what happened 3 months ago ?" Belserion questioned.

"Trust me, Irene should be able to handle most petty thieves. She'll never take on my footsteps if she doesn't start at least basic training at a young age. If you wish, you can observe her progress as she brings the swords back and intervenes when you think she can't handle the threat." My mother explained to Belserion with a smile, expressing confidence in my abilities to bring back the sword as she heads towards her meeting.

"Fine, I'll make sure your daughter is safe and sound and make sure no meddlesome lowlifes are going to harm her. " Belserion replied determined to make sure my very first mission goes without a hitch.

While I was playing with Skiadrum and Wesslogia, Grandpa Belserion arrived to catch the ball.

"Tiem for you two to resume training." Belserion said to them.

"But we were just getting to the fun part." Wesslogia stated with his childish tone.

"Let's just go do the training." Skiadrum replied with his much more serious tone.

"What am I suppose to do with the training? Where did mommy go? " I asked my grandpa.

"Your mommy is busy with diplomatic relations with our distant ally Gappione. She's asked you to help bring back her sword within the Redfox Blacksmith shop not too far from here." Belserion answered.

"So I get to run an errand to bring back mommy's sword? Can I touch it before giving it to mommy? " I asked him curious to see the sword for the first time.

"Sure, just don't play with it, it's not a toy one should play with." Grandpa Belserion replied.

* * *

 **An Hour later in Whitestone One**

I walked down the street with her kendo stick as self-defense weapon across the massive city of Whitestone One, the middle age eqauilvent of New Crocus City. The cobblestone streets were filled with humans on horse carriages and Dragons roaming around alongside livestock ranging from cows and pigs of normal size to cows and pigs large enough for Dragons to eat. There were vegetables and crates that were large to accommodate the food meant for Dragons and humans alike.

Before the advent of magical vehicles, humans rode on horseback and carriages while some even used Dragons to travel across countries. It was one of the fastest ways to reach parts of the world. a horse carriage and a buggy would take at least 3 weeks at best to cross from Dragonv to Fiore, by comparison, a Dragon can reach Fiore using its top speed that average humans can handle in merely 3 to 5 hours. Only the richest of humans could afford such a service.

Walking around the cobblestone city took a while but I was able to find the Redfox Family Armory. a large 3 dragon story shop not far from the castle. The shop contained virtually every weapon a human can also for ran by Kajeel Redfox, the greatest weaponsmith within the world and retired Grand General of the Human Defense Corps and Calvary legion of Dragonv.

The shop was wide enough to fit dragons and humans alike with Dragons and Humans purchasing weapons and armor alike. There were hundreds of swords, axes, and spears within weapon racks and containers with blades ranging from those small enough to hide in a pocket used by humans to swords as long as human buildings.

I walked into the employee's room when I saw a young boy around my age with short hair within a bob cut with notably tan skin wearing a green tunic and peach trousers who was playing with wooden sculptures of two soldiers fighting each other. One of them was a Dragonv Imperial Solider and the other was a dark wizard, something little boys often did in a time before mass-produced action figures and video games.

"Is Kajeel Redfox here?" I asked the young boy.

"My dad is busy working on a new blade." the young boy answered as he plays with his action figures.

"So that means he's the legendary Blacksmith Kajeel who served in my mother's army." I stated ecstatically to meet the legendary Grand General who helped fought the war.

"Wait you're the Princess of Dragonv, awesome I never thought I would see you here. .It's not often nobles talk to commoners like us." the boy explained to me notably shy around me given I was of the highest noble class. Kajeel's family were originally farmers from the Seven Kingdom.

"My mother always said that there's no such thing as a commoner or noble, only people. My mother cares about equality and cares about sharing and helping others, she made a wish box which allows people to send in requests and that's why I'm here. I'm here to retrieve the repolished Hoshigami No Satsuki but first, what's your name?" I asked the boy, this would the one of the defining moments of my life.

"My name is Erenjack Redfox princes Dragonv." the boy answered looking down on himself with a lack of confidence.

"Don't be so formal, just call me Irene." I replied as I humbly told him to not be so formal around him causing him to blush.

"Anyways my dad is busy so I'll just hand the sword to you."Erenjack stated only to have it take from his hand from a theft.

"So those sculptures, did you make them?" I asked the boy curious to see his toys.

"Yep, dad taught me how to make my own toys. I even made this wooden sword here." Erenjack said to me as he picks up a wooden claymore style sword and carries it in his hand as one would expect with someone with no swordsmanship training.

"What are you doing? That's not how you hold a sword. " I said to my new friend as I manage to pick up the sword and hold it in the right formation.

"Whoa, you can use a sword?" Erenjack asked me awestruck at my form and use of a sword.

Kajeel came out to see me with his work upon on and smelter gloves carrying a large bag full of weapons.

"Going to make a quick delivery son, watch over the shop for a few minutes...Oh, it's you, Princess Irene...Where's your mother?" Kajeel said to his son as he lugs around the massive bag of weapons with ease despite the weight of the bag.

"She's busy with adult things, she sent me to get the Hoshigami No Satsuki for her." I replied.

"It's in the back of the store, careful not to play with it. One wrong move could end up destroying this whole building and the surrounding city." Kajeel explained to me as he walks out of the shop with the tools.

"So want me to show you around the shop before dad comes back and you get the blade?" Erenjack asked me

"Sure thing!" I answered as we took a small tour around the shop.

The shop had at least 100 human employees and 20 Dragon employees working on constructing a variety of different weaponry. Despite being peacetime, people loved buying swords and other weapons as collection and business were solid for the time period.

We then reached the room Kajeel used to smelt weapons and forge them himself and what sat there was the Hoshigami No Satsuki on top of the shelf in the room. The Legendary Blade was a Wazsihiki style blade with a crimson Japanese style Dragon engraving on the blade itself with a crimson red hilt with a red taseel on it.

"So this is the legendary sword my mom uses? It's much smaller than I thought it would be. Looks nicely polished and everything!" I said to Erenjack as I marveled at the craftsmanship of the blade.

"Dad spent a whole week trying to get the blade to be as good as it is. Anyways you should take this and..." Before Erenjack can hand the sword, a cloud of smoke appears covering our eyes and blinding us as the sword is taken from us as a grown man appears at our line of sight.

I saw the man barely, he was a man of average height and average build wearing a purple eye mask and had spiky blue hair with a purple hood on with a purple cape with a large sack on his back with various amounts of valuable items he's stolen from the store. The man used his Fire magic to create a fire to distract the employees long enough for him to escape.

"No, he stole mommy's sword!" I shouted as I ran after the theft but I was grabbed by Erenjack.

"Wait, Princess, he's a grown adult, there's no way we can beat him. " Erenjack shouted as he runs to get his dad who was busy forging a blade for a customer.

"Wait, Princess, he's a grown adult, there's no way we can beat him. " Erenjack shouted.

"I'm not going to let him steal mommy's sword." I replied as I pushed him off of me and ran after the theft.

We begin the crazy chase around Theft was as fast a cheetah, swiftly moving from building to building in a blink of an eye. I was at a disadvantage chasing him given he was older, more experienced and had more stamina but thanks to my training with mommy and daddy and enchantment, I was able to keep up with his immense speed as we ran down the alleyways.

The theft then jumps over a 2 story wall thinking he would've finally lost me but thanks to my training, I was able to perform a backflip over the massive wall and landed right in front of the theft.

"You're an awfully persistent little girl, however, I wield the legendary Satsuki Blade, the blade used to slay the Dragons. You know how much time it took planning this perfect Heist. Do you know how much this would fetch me to sell this weapon? You best leave or I'll cut you down with the weapon myself." the theft said to me as he arrogantly barged about the weapon in his hand.

"I'll like to see you try then." I replied confidently I can take him in a sword fight given his posture and stance was clearly that of an unskilled swordsman.

"HAHAHAHA! A mere wooden sword against the blade that can cut mountains, how hilarious is that? You might as well fight a Dragon with a butter knife. " the theft mockingly laughs as he goes to attack me with the Satsuki blade but I easily dodged the slashes without a hair being touched on my body.

The theft tried to combat me with the Katana but it was clear his skills with a blade were merely lackluster waving of a blade with the skills of a normal human with a knife. Despite my very young age, I knew the basics of a sword and how it was an extension of one's body whereas the theft merely thought of a sword as another weapon to be used.

Another factor that had this fight entirely in my favor was the fact I was the daughter of the strongest woman in the world and possibly the strongest woman within history and the most skilled magician within the world regarding my father. Despite the theft being three times my size and age, I was much stronger and faster than him. In fact, his attacks compared to my speed was equivalent to a turtle trying to outrun a cheetah.

The theft throws around the blade flailing the blade like a confused drunk as each of his sword strikes come nowhere near close to hitting me while I manage to sidestep each of his attempts to thirst the blade against me.

"You brat hold still while I skewer you with this blade." the theft shouted as he wildly flails around his sword without the slightest bit of skill or technique while I effortlessly parry his strikes with me barely breaking a sweat.

"Your problem is that you see the blade as another tool, big mistake! You can never use the true power of a sword as long as you lack the heart and skill to use it. " I explained to the theft as I easily duck, dodge and roll away from his attacks waiting for him to burn out his energy.

"Don't give me that shit, like I need heart to cut you down. " the theft shouted as he seemingly slashes at me with the blade coming at my forehead but I swiftly evaded the slash last second ducking down while losing a few strains of hair.

"You can't beat me with that blade. You're not very good with a sword are you mister? " I said to him with a mocking tone which really angered the theft.

"You're right, but I excel in magic! **Prominence Typhoon**!" the theft shouted as he shot a large purple fireball towards me catching me by surprise and hitting me square in the face, knocking me away from him.

I struggle to get back up from a devastating fire spell but realize fast enough my left leg had mild burns on it and it was hard to move my leg around. I try to stand but the theft draws the blade closer and my body froze with fear.

"I must give you credit little girl! You were able to have fought me off long enough for a girl your age but you're no match for the Master Theft Jora Noseberg! Farewell, meddlesome brat." Jora said to me explaining himself gloating as he drew his blade closer to me. Despite the theft being nowhere near my level, he wielded the legendary Hoshigami No Satsuki, even in the hands of the unworthy, it would more than enough to kill a child.

At the moment I felt fear beyond anything I experienced beforehand. I thought for sure that I would be cut down at the beginning of my life before I got a chance to even become Queen. However, the blade connected to my neck but rather than being decapitated, the blade shattered on my neck like paper machete.

"What I'm alive? But how?" I asked myself shocked as for how I somehow survived a slash that should've decapitated me...It was then I learned I instinctively used an enchantment in a desperate attempt to minimize the damage to my small frame from this guy, the Armor Enchantment, however, made me realized that the theft made one fatal flaw into using the Hoshigami No Satsuki, he never had the real one. In fact, the blade is so powerful, no mere mortal could wield it.

"Impossible! This Hoshigami No Satsuki is said to cut through a mountain range with a flick of a wrist. How is it that it broke hitting the neck of a fucking child ?" Jora shouted losing his temper in horror of what just happened.

"Just as I thought, Erenjack gave me a replica blade by accident. The real Hoshigami No Satsuki wouldn't break so easily on my neck." I said to the theft as I felt on my neck.

The theft looked horrified that his sword shattered on my neck as if I had Dragon Scales.

"HOW! HOW DID YOU BREAK A SWORD AIMED AT YOUR NECK ?"Jora shouted as his pants become notably brown and wet as well as smelly.

"Thanks to using Armor Enchantment taught by my dad, I was able to prevent a fatal strike but I wasn't expecting that blade to break so easily. I have to assume it's cheaply made Aluminium meant to be a realistic toy sword. " I explained to Jora based on the training I got from my mother.

"No, this can't be happening, I got a toy sword by mistake? Well, I'll just have to make up my disappointment by killing you then little bitch! " Jora shouted as he takes out an actual knife and comes at me.

"Do you know who you're fighting against? You're fighting against the princess of Dragonv, Irene Dragonv." I replied to him as I block his sword with my hardened enchanted Wooden sword.

"Crap, you the daughter of the legendary Queen of Dragons? That explains why you're so monstrously strong...I'm dead if I harm you so I'm doing what I do best. Running away."Jora replied as he ran away at maximum speed using flames to boost his speed to moving faster than the speed of sound.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to pay for taking mommy's sword in the first place. **Venie** r" I replied as I dash at full speed outpacing the man and appearing in front of him in which he attempted to block my attack.

" **Enchantment Arms: Dividing Moon** " I countered as I managed hits the knife out of and manages to break Jora's Right arm with a single fast stroke just like mom taught me.

"No! She's as talented as her mother...I never stood a chance." Jora said to himself out loud as he holds on to his hanging right arm trying to put it back at its socket being internally snapped in half.

"That took everything out of me but I was at least able to disable him from attacking." I said to herself as the theft surrendered as Erenjack and Kajeel arrive at the scene to see me panting while the prep is down with a limp Right arm.

"Did you do this?" Erenjack asked me in his usual stern voice.

"Yes, he was trying to kill me. I apologize for using too much force...He's not dead, is he?" I asked Erenjack and Kajeel concern about my opponent's condition.

"No, he's far from 's pretty banged up though, you broke his arm pretty badly. You are definitely Lady Erza's child to be so strong at such a young age." Kajeel explained to me as he picks up the knife in Jora's hand which has a notable crack on it.

"I was able to crack Iron." I stated cheerfully happy to see my skills progress within a short amount of time, however, my body felt fatigued from the output of magical power I unleashed within that attack as it was the first time I used an Enchantment arms spell in battle.

"Yep, quite impressive. you're clearly your father's child when it comes enchantment magic and your mother's child when it comes to swordsmanship. You're going to be one hell of a queen when you grow up." Kajeel explained to me as he picked up the heavily demoralized theft and tie his hands up and walks him towards a horse carriage wagon meant to transport prisoners with several royal soldiers already here.

"Wait where's the real sword? " I asked him wondering what happened to my mother's sword.

"Here's the actual Hoshigami No Satsuki, my son accidentally gave you the replica I was going to give him mistaking it for the request order commission." Kajeel replied as he presented the newly polished blade within it's Scarlet Scabbard he had within the wagon and gave it to my hand.

"So I don't have a replica to play with? Darn!" Erenjack whined upset he didn't get his weapon.

"That's what you get for giving her the wrong tool son. Doesn't matter, I'll make one for you again later. After all your birthday is tomorrow." Kajeel said to his son with his usual stern and strict tone.

"Thanks for the weapon. I love like to visit you again Erenjack...It was really fun hanging with you." I said to the young boy as I walk away with the sword.

"Man I wish I was as strong as the princess, she's so awesome."Erenjack said to his father talking about me as I walk away from the scene.

"She is the daughter of Queen Ecarcalte, it's to be expected looks like you've taken a liking to her Erenejack, perhaps you and her would one day be a family together." Kajeel said to his son joking around.

"What do you mean by that dad ?" Ernejack asked too young to understand what he was saying.

"You'll understand when you growup." Kajeel replied smirking picturing me and Erenjack as a happy family...If only that came to be instead of what actually happened.

* * *

 **Back at Manga Catra**

I returned the sword to my mother who just finished her conference with the Gappionse leaders within the room with my mother wearing a red Kimono. The Emperor of Gappione was a tall middle-aged man with a scar on his face with long purple hair in a ponytail with a thick beard and mustache with slanted yellow eyes. Outside of the room I also met a young girl who was surrounded by Samurai bodyguards. Much like her father had a Kimono on with long purple hair and slanted yellow eyes. Unlike my mother, the Emperor of Gappione entrusted his daughter to carry a real sword for self-defense.

"So you were able to retrieve the Hoshigami No Satsuki, my dear daughter? " My mother asked me with her regal tone.

"Yep right here mommy, just as you asked." I answered as I hand the blade to her.

"Kajeel did a great job, as usual, preserving the craftsmanship of the blade. Honestly, I hope one day his son is as good as his father because one day, this blade and kingdom would be yours." My mother explained to me as she marbled at the craftsmanship of the blade from the Redfox Blacksmith.

"I don't know, you're so strong mommy, I don't know how I can match you." I stated not confident I can ever measure up to her strength.

"Trust me, I see great potential within you, you just need time to achieve that great potential of yours." My mother replied only for the Emperor to talk to my mother again.

"It seems like your daughter has also trained in the arts of swordsmanship much my own." the Emperor said to my mother with his stoic tone.

"You're daughter Kanzaki seems to have picked up some swordsmanship from you given the way she holds her blade." my mother said to the emperor pointing out that she's holding her blade within a stance common with Itajutsu users.

" I wager that my daughter could defeat your daughter within a sparring match." Emperor Shiergu said to my mother stoically betting on his daughter to beat me in a fight.

"Don't underestimate my daughter Irene, she's trained from the best swordsman in the world, she's a girl genius. I guess a small sparring match wouldn't hurt right Irene?" my mother stated confidently that I can prevail in this battle.

"Don't worry mommy, I won't let you down." I replied believing I could beat my opponent within battle.

Before I knew it me and Kanzaki were with wooden swords within a space between Dragonv Imperial Guards and the Gappionese Samurai with my mother and father on one side and the Emperor and his wife on the other side.

"So ready to do this?" I asked the girl but she didn't reply at all as if she was mute.

"Not much of a talker is she? " My mother asked the Emperor notably surprised at the sheer stoicism of the young 6-year-old.

"My daughter takes things seriously, she rarely talks unless needed." the Emperor explained to my mother within his soft-spoken tone compared to my mother's more outspoken

Then the duel began. Me and Kanzaki clashed our wooden swords with each other as we go for thrusts, swings, and slashes however as the duel went on, the gap in our skills became clear. Kanzaki was far better than me when it came to swordsmanship.

I swing my blade towards her and try to knock the blade out of Kanzaki's hand but she stops my parry and almost knocks my sword out of my hand. I was putting so much effort and energy into each of my swings and moving around too much while Kanzaki stood there barely moving a step, barely breaking a sweat. Eventually, when I was worn out, Kanazaki knocked my wooden sword out of my hand, having easily defeated me in combat.

"Incredible, to think your child was so skilled with a blade." my mother said to the emperor.

"Your child isn't too bad at this but Kanzaki was born to be a swordsman. She idolizes your ancestor Satsuki Hiro Mujika for the last few months. The problem with your daughter is is that her heart isn't within the sword fully and because of that, she lags behind my daughter." the emperor said to my mother as she goes to attend to me who was crying from my first loss.

"I lost Mommy, I failed you!" I said to her as I cried on her shoulder.

"Don't cry my dear Irene, there's always someone better than you. The opponent you fought was someone who trained exclusively in swordsmanship whereas you devoted your training to both swordsmanship and magic. While you have the potential to be the strongest human in the world, doesn't me you can also be the most skilled in all the areas of magic and skills in the world." My mother explained to me stating that it's not possible to be skilled with every single skill in magic possible.

"So you're saying I can't be the strongest swordsman and the strongest mage in the world?" I asked my mother wondering about what she meant by that.

"You can be a great magician and swordsman but in order to become the best at what you do, you need to specialize and devote your time and devote your time into a skill. Don't pressure yourself into a skill you feel you're not the best at, be yourself, work on your abilities and one day you'll develop your own fighting style." My mother said to me as she picked me up and we went to the flower field.

While I was playing in the flowers, Belserion then arrives to tell my mother his status report.

"So how did things go with her quest?" my mother asked.

"She was able to capture Jora Noseberg, the most notorious theft who tried to steal the Hoshigami No Satsuki but was foiled by Irene. She was able to defeat her opponent using Enchantment to block his attack and break his arm and cracked his knife."Belserion explained to mom.

"That's impossible, she just learned enchantment 3 months ago. It took Charles 3 year just to break through Bronze when he was taught this magic at age 10, you're saying my daughter has that much potential within her?" mom asked Belserion.

"It seems so, she is after all the combined offspring of you and Charles, still to learn basic enchantment on a beginning level for 3 months is an impressive feat. That would mean that she has a pretty high intelligence to have learned it that quick. So I was right to suggest that she could surpass even me one day. She's going to become a great legend." My mother said about me impressed at my skills.

"So what happened? Irene seems down." Belserion asked my mother.

"She had a sparring match with the Princess of Gappione and lost badly. She's feeling a bit down because her physical strength and swordsmanship isn't as good as the princess. I wasn't expecting Kanazaki to be that skilled so fast, I pushed my daughter too hard too fast" My mother said to the dragon notably upset that she pushed me too hard.

"Don't worry, Irene would eventually reach your levels of skill at the rate, she just started her training after all."Belserion stated with his grandfatherly tone.

"One day my daughter would become a legend" My mother replied with an optimistic viewpoint.

I've become a legend alright..just not the one you would be proud of mother. Looking back at all this, it's quite hard to believe that I would become everything I was taught to hate. As I drift in and out of consciousnesses as my life unfolds before my eyes yet again I'm only reminded further of my failures in life. I had such great potential and I blew it away.

September 9,x376 was where everything began for me. I was able to defeat my first criminal on my own, I was able to meet my first best friend within my life and met my first rival within my life, a rival who at the time was more skilled than I was at the time and it would take up to my adulthood to surpass. Soon I would meet my first love, completely blow my chances with them and end up with a second lover who would be the harbinger of destruction who would begin the dark path I wanted up until this point. Had I continued to pursue my first lover our notice their feelings sooner, this could've been prevented altogether.

* * *

 **End of 1st Person POV**

 **3rd Person POV**

Irene as an adult cries from her eyes as she looks at her younger self with her mother within the flower field when she sees the scenery turn black again.

"Am I finally dying? Everything has gone cold and black. I want this torment of being reminded of my failure to be ended. I've suffered enough damn it!" Irene said to herself only to see another imagine appear which changes the scenery that Irene is around.

She sees a Univriesrty building within the middle of a large ancient city where she sees a young Zeref at the same time give a piece of paper to 3 elderly men who are going over the paper.

"You wrote this? " One of the elders asks Zeref.

"Yes! It wasn't easy, I spent the last 3 months studying books to research how to bring back the dead and stuff. Wasn't easy having to go through a thousand books on magic." Zeref explained to the elderly men.

"It's amazing to see a 6-year-old have so much knowledge of the ancient arts. Even most adult men can't use but you need to tone down on the revival of human beings." Said one of the elders as he grapples his long beard pondering the young boys with.

"Yeah messing with forbidden magic is something that shouldn't be done by adults let alone children." one of the elders said to Zeref concerned about his safety.

"Using forbidden magic such as that is what cursed the Gacriean Empire in the first place into a millennium-long gender war. Because of that curse that created the Amazons and Adonis, we've banned any research into forbidden magic and maintained it to this day." Another elder said to Zeref showing concern for Zeref's advanced intellect.

"Such works go against the mighty Lord Ankhseram, Anskerham cursed us before and he would curse us again if we anger him and if you anger him. Please refrain from the research of this caliber again Zeref, you're a very smart child. Possibly the smartest child in the world, stick to researching topics that can help us." One of the elders stated notably panicked about pissing off their god.

"Okay then, I was just curious after all, why is it that we live and die?" Zeref replied as he holds onto his papers.

Irene observes what happened with Zeref wondering why is she peering into his life.

"This again? Zeref and I don't share any blood, I thought it was Natsu that I had a connection to because of the Dragon Seed yet I'm able to see parts of Zeref's life within my own. Almost as fate is intertwined with each other. Now I can see clearly what brought Zeref into Darkness looking back at all this and how his actions would later bring me on a path of darkness...Does that mean that I would also see the life of the person who made me experience love for the first time of my life?" Irene said to herself as she observes Zeref's life within her own memories and then holds onto her heart thinking about who her first lover was before her husband.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **(A/N: Yep we're seeing the start of Irene's path to becoming the badass she is known within canon. I had a chapter in which the Dragons get a bit of development as side characters within the plot even though they're not the main focus of the chapter, don't worry the dragons would each get their chance to shine before inevitably being put to pasture by Ancologia.**

 **Yes, Kagura's ancestors were a ruling feudal Japanese family and yes the princess who pwned Irene in battle is the direct ancestor of Kagura Mikazuchi herself and yes I do intend to make her kinda of a rival to Irene, for the most part, to be a test mark of her skills as her early life. Sick tune to see more of that.**

 **Also, Kagura isn't going to be the only side character who would have an ancestor within this fan fiction, there are going to a lot of other names appearing from time and again as we go into the world of Fairy Tail pre-Series.**

 **But let's talk about Ernejack, yes this is the father of Gajeel and he would become Irene's closest friend,he would play an integral role in Irene's development and would be the most notable of the Frist generation of Dragon Slayers alongside Irene and stick tune to when I show more of the Dragon Slayers parents when we get to that.**

 **Like VoGoshinki's Qunicy Fairy Tail storyline, the A/N would contain a measurement of MPF levels of each character that has fought within battle up until a certain point within the chapter so you can get a good example of how strong each character is.**

 **The MPF level of this series would go up to as far as 100,000 MPF as maximum power levels. Here are some examples.**

 **1-5 MPF: Below Average human strength/ average magic level of a child**

 **5-10 MPF: Level of a normal human**

 **10-25 MPF: Level of a Peak Human**

 **25-100 MPF: Level of an average D rank Mage/. Small Building level attack potency/AoE/Durability, Transonic speed. Uses very basic beginner spells**

 **50-100 MPF: Level of an average C rank Mage/Average Rune Knight mage. Building level potency/AoE/Durability/Subsonic speed. Uses basic Magic spells**

 **100-300 MPF: Level of an average B rank Mage/Lieutenant Rune Knight-Mage level. Large Building level potency/AoE/Durability/Supersonic speed. Uses Medium level Magic Spells.**

 **300-1,000 MPF: Level of an average A rank mage/Rune Knight-Captain. City Block to Multi-City Block level attack potency/Hypersonic Speed. Uses High-level Magic Spells.**

 **1,000-5,000 MPF: Level of a rookie S Class Mage/Rune Knight-Major. Town to City level attack potency/ Massively Hypersonic Speed. Uses Advanced level Magic Spells**

 **5,000-10,000 MPF Level of an average S Class Mage/Rune Knight Colonel/ D Class Civilian Dragon. Large City to Small Island level attack potency/ Massively Hypersonic Speed+. Uses Master level Magic Spells**

 **10,000-15,000 MPF. The level of an experienced S Class Mage/Rune Knight Division Commander/ C Class Soldier Dragon. Island level to Small Country level attack potency/ Massively Hypersonic Speed+. Uses unique level Magic Spells.**

 **15,000 MPF-20,000 MPF. The average level of an SS Class Mage/Rune Knight-Lieutenant General/ B Class Elite Soldier Dragon. Small Country to Country level attack potency/ Massively Hypersonic Speed++**

 **20,000 MPF-40,000 MPF Level of the strongest Gulidmasters/ Four Gods of Isghal level /Rune Knight General/ A class Commander Dragons. Country-level to Contitent level attack potency/ Massively Hypersonic Speed+++ to Subreailstvtic Speed**

 **40,000-80,000 MPF. The level of the strongest mages in the world/Grand General of the Rune Knights/ S Class Commander Dragons. Large Country level to Contitent level attack potency. Sub-Relativistic speed**

 **80,000- 100,000 MPF. Level of a Demigod(Zeref, Ancologia) At least Contitent level attack potency. Sub-Relativistic to Relativistic speed**

 **100,000 MPF+Level of a god. Able to potentially destroy the entire world!**

 **Irene(: Age 6)125 MPF**

 **Erenjack:4 MPF**

 **Kajeel:16,314 MPF**

 **Jora Noseberg:95 MPF**

 **Capoke:17,183 MPF**

 **Queen Écarlate** **(Rusty, no Hoshigami No Satsuki)35,207 MPF**

 **Zeref( Base full power) 60,000 MPF-100,000+ MPF with Fairy Heart**

 **Ingeel(Young, Pre Dragon Festival)36,306 MPF**

 **Zeusei(Young, Pre Dragon Festival)38,965 MPF**

 **Metalicana(Young, Pre Dragon Festival)37,932 MPF**

 **Grandeeney(young Pre Dragon Festival) 32,513 MPF**

 **Skiadrum and Wesslogia(Young, Pre Dragon Festival)35266 MPF**

 **Venomisky(Young, Pre Dragon Festival)34,021 MPF**

 **Belserion** **: 48,000 MPF**

 **Anyways there are only 2 chapters left within the beginning origins arc before we cut to the next arc which would focus on Irene as a Teenager which would be a nice exploration into Dragonv and surrounding countries. Stuck tune for the next chapter when we finally introduce the secondary star of the show, Anna Heartfilla. Remember to review/fave and subscribe and please leave feedback and criticism within the chapter you review.)**


	4. Meet the Heartfillas

**Fairy Tail Minus One Chapter 3: Meet the Heartfillas**

 **(A/N: To summarize, there are going to a total of 30 Arcs within the Fanfic I've already planned and prewritten out. Unlike the previous Fan fiction Bleach Shippuden or the now discontinued Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover Tales of the Dragon Fox(Discontinued by myself at least), I have spent the last 4 months pre-planning and writing out the entire storyline of Fairy Tail Minus One to make sure I know what I' m writing. Here are the 30 arcs outlined in the upcoming future.**

 **Arc 1: Princess of Dragons Arc (X370-X381)**

 **Arc 2: New Queen of Dragons Arc( X385-X389)**

 **Arc 3: Past Tartarus Arc (X389)**

 **Arc 4: Dragon Festival War Arc(X391-X397)**

 **Arc 5: Fairy Tail Zero Arc( X686-X697)**

 **Arc 6: Scarlet Despair Arc(X764-X776)**

 **Arc7: Rise of Titania Arc (X776-X778)**

 **Arc 8: Visitation Civil War Arc(X778-X779)**

 **Arc 9: Isghal Invasion Arc(X781)**

 **Arc 10:9th Tower of Heaven Arc Arc(X781)**

 **Arc 11: Rise of a New Era Arc(X782-X784)**

 **Arc 12: Team Natsu reloaded Arc( X784)**

 **Arc 13: Tower of Heaven reloaded Arc(X784)**

 **Arc 14: Fanastia Fesvtial reloaded Arc (X784)**

 **Arc 15: Orcian Sies Reloaded arc (X784)**

 **Arc 16: Daphne Arc reloaded arc (X784)**

 **Arc 17: Edolas Arc Reloaded (X784)**

 **Arc 18: Tenterou Island reloaded Arc (X784)**

 **Arc 19: Disappearance of Fairy Tail Arc (X784-X791)**

 **Arc 20: Key to a Starry Sky Arc reloaded(X791)**

 **Arc 21: Grand Magic Games Arc reloaded(X791 )**

 **Arc 22: Dragon Festival reloaded Arc (X791)**

 **Arc 23: Post Magic Games Arc ( Eclipse Celestial Spirits Arc/ Phoniex Priestess Movie Village Arc)(X791)**

 **Arc 24: Present Tartarus Arc (X791)**

 **Arc 25: Raven Tail uprising Arc(X791)**

 **Arc 26: Fairy Tail Disbandment Arc (X791-X792)**

 **Arc 27: Avatar Arc reloaded (Late X792 )**

 **Arc 28: Dragon Cry reloaded (Early X793)**

 **Arc 29: Alaverz Arc reloaded (May X793)**

 **Arc 30: Scarlet Requieum Arc(X793)**

 **Overall there's twice as many arcs as canon however it's going to be a much shorter story than canon with each arc getting an average of 5 chapters with the main exceptions being the Alaverz Empire Arc, Visatron Civil War Arc, and the Dragon War which would need at least 10 chapters to do it right. At best we're looking at at least 150 chapters, 200 chapters maximum to properly send off the series.**

 **And yes I did add two Fan Fiction exclusive Arcs separate from canon into the mix, the 9th Tower of Heaven Arc and the Raven Tail uprising Arc. Without spoiling the plot, the 9th Tower of Heaven is a separate group of cultists trying to bring back Zeref that precedes canon and actually dwells into Erza's journey Post S Class mage in her very first S Class mission and Raven Tail Uprising is about Raven Tail breaking out of prison and starting an uprising as a result of the crippled Magic Council post Tartarus Arc to add some backstory and depth to the Deryar family included .**

 **As for filler Arcs, each of the filler arcs within anime are going to be made more plot-relevant to the actual plot. Daphne Arc would be tied more into the Dragon lore in the series, Key to the Starry Sky Arc and Eclipse Celestial Spirit Ard would actually tie almost exclusively to the Heartfilla family, the Phoniex Priestess Movie add on to the overall Post games arc would tie into events of the Past Tartarus Arc and be foreshadowing of the Tartarus Arc overall leading to Sun Village Arc and any filler that might come out in 2018's season of Fairy Tail might be added into the story if it can benefit the lore world building I'm doing here. As for the Dragon Cry movie, it's going to be implemented into the story once I've seen the movie considering that it's said to have a key piece of Ancologia's backstory which I also plan to integrate into the story overall.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is owned and created by Hiro Mashima, Koshindia Magazine, Funimation and A-1 Pictures. Please support the official release!

* * *

 **Irene's POV**

 **4 years later**

 **June 30, X380**

For the next 4 years, I attended the Magical Academy of gifted students, a school reserved for the Elite family and noble clans. Back before the days of guilds, Magic was limited to only less than 1% of the human population worldwide, only the elites from noble families, powerful noble clans or rare beings with magical powers

Up until recently with Fiore under King Geroge the 4th and Victor Heartfilla and the establishment of the Zen kingdom recently, Dragonv was the only country in the world aside from Caelum that allowed women to obtain an education and attend schools due to the Patriarchal history of most cultures across the world. Dragonv's Manga Carta treaty was one of the most progressive treaties ever signed into law that lead to women's rights being slowly expanded across the world.

I made the top of the class when it came to Magical spells and Magical energy control, however, I still lagged behind on physical strength. My swordsmanship was okay but still not what I desired at all… While my magical prowess was very good, I still lacked the skill with a blade compared to my mother. While using magic is very handy, in order to truly become the Queen of Dragons, one must master the Satsuki. I also just got out on summer break alongside my friends in school.

While my skills were better than most people, I was still no match for Kanzaki who has defeated me 20 times within a sword duel. It got to the point I gave up for a while out of frustration given I didn't know how to use a sword on such a skill level.

Other than my training regiments and school, life was swell within Dragonv, Little did I know is that that peace would not last for much longer. I was playing in the garden with my best friend Erenjack, the son of my mothers top general. We've both grown considerably since then, Erenjack had longer, scruffier hair and gotten noticeably taller whereas I got taller as well, however, being a girl, Erenjack was starting to become taller than me.

Given I spent time hanging out with him, I started to become more like a guy than a girl. While I still enjoyed flowers, I didn't like having to wear dresses and heels given how uncomfortable the heels felt and how restrictive the dresses felt on me and prefer to wear a simple shirt and slacks. Boy, it's amazing to see how different I was back at that age.

"Tag you're it!" Erenjack said to me as he ran trying to avoid getting tagged by me.

4 years really changed all of us. Erenjack after seeing me defeat the mighty master theft Jora Noseberg trained every day with his father to learn basic magic and being able to defend himself. Erenjack has gained a bit of confidence after being an introverted child, probably because he idolized my strength and saw me as his hero. He has gotten considerably faster as she was able to run across the vast courtyard in under a minute, a courtyard as wide enough to fit a Battalion of Dragons, However, he wasn't as skilled as me when it came to magical spells.

"Got Ya!" I replied as tapped Erenjack on the shoulder, I was still faster than him.

"Gajeel, Irene!" Erenjacks friends said as they come to the courtyard to hang out with us. In the 4 years, me and Erenjack have been friends, we made 4 more friends. 3 of them were from working-class Immigrant families and one of them was a noble form a very powerful clan within Northern Dragonv.

"Long time no see Yamu," Erenjack said to the young kid with the white and black toned hair.

"I was only gone a month with my parents forcing me to attend their lame festival or something, boring grown-up stuff." Yamu stated with the typical attitude of a brat who wanted to act tough.

"You know you should take your traditions a bit more seriously Yamu." the nerdy green hair boy said to Yamu with a much more timid tone.

"Sal quit being such a good two shoes and live a little, we only live once," Yamu stated with a cocky smile and he spits out the toothpick in his mouth and puts another in.

"Hey, at least I don't end up grounded like you or Erenjack!" Sal stated with his nasally voice.

"Because you're too chicken to play our games, I mean it says something when a girl is less of a chicken than you." Yamu replied mocking the nerdy kid and talking shit towards me.

"What did you say?" I shouted at him not liking his condensing remark.

"What, I was just saying the fact he's not as cool as you princess." Yamu replied with a smile on his face knowing that I didn't like the way he called me princess.

"Want me to kick your butt again Yamu?" I asked him as I take out my wooden sword.

"I know I'm going to beat you, I'm going to beat you and then beat Kanzaki and be the best swordsman in the world." Yamu replied as he cockily takes out his wooden kendo stick.

The fight goes as expected, in 10 seconds, he was on the floor defeated. Yamu was always the type to challenge me to a fight, being the hot-headed troublemaker that he is. He was your typical delinquent who dyed half his hair white, had a toothpick in his mouth and carried a kendo stick. Despite his strict parents, Yamu was a troublemaker and my mother always questioned why I hang with him but deep down he was a nice guy.

"Damn it, I want a rematch, I can't lose to a girl!" Yamu shouted as he tries not to cry.

"You fought her 100 times already Yamu, just give up," Rio said to him concerned about his buddy.

"Damn it! One day I will beat you, princess!" Yamu said to me referring to his one-sided rivalry with me. It was hardly a fair one given Yamu's parents were immigrants from Gappione who fled from the Dragon War and had no magical power. Yamu got into the magical academy because of Kajeel recommending him after

"Now that fight is settled, can we think of a fun game to play?"Rio asked the group only to slip into some mud and get covered in it and start crying." No, my new clothes my mother bought for me." Rio was the least lucky kid we ever knew. He was a fat, dark skin kid who had parents from Khangora, a country southeast of Dragonv while the son was born within Dragnov, however, the kid always gets comically unlucky and is known a lot for being a crybaby. Yamu often teases him as well as Erenjack and I usually get into fights with the two of them for being jerks to him, however, he was a strong child but also a gentle giant.

"Great idea Rio, mud fight!" Erenjack shouted as he picked up mud and threw it at me actually hitting my white shirt.

"Oh, it's on Erenjack!" I replied as I threw mud at him back.

Rio's mood improved as he threw mud at both of us. As usual, it then became a 3 on 1 with all the boys ganging up to throw mud at me, however, Linda as usual steps in.

"Linda won't let you gang up on a fellow girl," Linda said to me as she used her water magic to hit the dirt, creating mud for me and her to fling at the boys. Despite her emotionless tone and introverted personality, she was a loyal friend of mine and probably the only friend I had that was a girl, in spite that, she was tough enough to hang with the boys despite being much more feminine than me.

Linda was quite the odd girl, she often in a third person almost as if she was speaking about herself from a different person. She hair as blue as ocean water with midnight blue eyes and skin as white as the snow, in fact during the winter when we had our snowball fights, she would beat everyone given not only was she white enough to blend with the snow but also heavily resistant to the cold. Part of it has to do with the black overcoat she always wore, even during summer as well as the Cossack hat worn by the people within Northern Dragonv.

"Hey! No fair, you have that water mage to help you!" Yamu whined complaining about the fact that Linda's family was a clan of famous water mages. It's hard to believe such trouble making delinquent came from a hardworking immigrant family and such a strict upbringing.

"You're the idiots who made this about boys vs girls, knowing very well that there are two girls who can use magic and only one boy who can use magic," I replied as we threw mud at each other in our playful fighting.

"Not this again, if you need me I'm going to be reading this book about the history of the Crocus Empire," Sal said to us as he went to reading his book. Sal was always the goody two shoe friend who occasionally told us when we were up to no good. Sal was a nerdy kid who liked math and wanted to be a scholar when he grew up, his family moved from Bosco to Dragonv during the last Dragonv War, he was the one always telling us not to get into trouble and trying to talk us out of our pranks and schemes.

The battle ended in a tie when my mother came in and stopped the game notably upset that I was playing in the mud again.

"That's enough from all of you, stop flinging mud at each other this instant."My mother said to us as we all stopped our game.

"But mommy, we were going to win!" I said to her wanting to continue the game.

"No buts, get into the bathing quarters and wash up. As for all of you, head home to your parents, the princess has some business to take care of." My mother said to the children as they all headed home.

"You know we should be studying for the summer vacation so we're not caught off guard by the new grade within the Wizzard Academy," Sal said to his friends as they walk away from me.

"And what miss out on the fun? School is boring man." Yamu replied not interested in working on school work.

"He has a point though, we'll never learn magic at this rate," Rio stated with concern.

"I can care less about magic, I just want to be able to use swords and kick ass like the Samurais within my own country," Yamu explained to the others idolizing the samurais who were like superheroes within his land.

"You're never going to do that as long as you goof off. There's a time to play and there's a time for work, that what separates me from you." Erenjack stated with utter seriousness. Despite Erenjack being a troublemaker himself, he took his studies seriously and like Linda was ahead of his class in terms of skill only behind myself.

"He has a point, Linda and Erenjack are both top students in terms of magical use, Rio seems to be doing very good with Physical ED but is having trouble with math, Sal has passed all the written tests but lacks the power to use magic whereas you just goof around all the time. "Linda explained to Yamu within her usual third-person perspective.

"Oh come on, class is so boring. If they want me to learn magic, why do I need to read about the history of Dragonv or Gappione or have to learn math? Why just teach us how to shoot fireballs and skip the boring stuff." Yamu whined.

"Because knowledge is key to using magic," Sal answered.

"Which is why you can't use it ?" Yamu taunted only to get slapped in the head by Linda.

"That's not very nice you know," Yamu whined holding onto his head.

"You deserved it, idiot!" Linda replied with a pout.

"Am I the only one who thinks the Queen is very odd?" Yamu asked the others.

"What do you mean by that?"Erenjack asked wondering about the question.

"She doesn't wear much clothing, back where I'm from, women don't tend to dress in clothing exposing most of their skin. Something about modesty I guess." Yamu explained to the others.

"You have a point Yamu, most girls don't like wearing too little clothing. Then again most girls aren't as strong if not stronger than dragons."Erenjack replied innocently.

"Anyways we should be getting home, don't want my parents to yell at me again," Yamu said to them as he leaves the group and the group walks out of the castle.

Yamu was right, up until that point I never noticed it but My mother has never known for modesty. Back in the Middle Ages, even in the most progressive of societies, women dressed very modestly. My mother, on the other hand, preferred to wear a regal white dress with a cleavage Window and her back fully exposed and had nothing covering her breasts underneath her outfit. I was often surprised she didn't have any wardrobe malfunctions. Then again I can see where me and Erza get this from.

"Seriously, Irene, I know you want to play with the boys and I have no problems with you playing with boys given I was once like you at your age but would it kill you to not dirty your dresses prior to our important meeting with the Zentopian church?" my mother said to me scolding me about my reckless behavior.

"I got a question mommy," I asked my mother.

"Go ahead and ask my dear daughter." my mother answered curiously to hear my question.

"Why do you dress like that? Most girls I know don't dress that way, they're too ashamed of people calling them names, including their parents. They often say it's humiliating and degrading for a woman to dress like that." I explained to my mother wondering exactly why is it that she dresses as if she was with my dad alone in their room.

"Simple why not? You would understand one day that. Just remember these words, Revealing my breasts doesn't make me any less than I am now… You can only be demeaned if you let people judge your body. That revealing your body doesn't make you any less powerful as a woman and dressing the way I do is how I'm able to utilize my magic by becoming confident with myself and body You and my father dress this way because it's how we achieve our own happiness. I consider the human body to be an art, a beautiful art, hence I have no reason to hide my natural beauty that much." my mother explained to me using insane troll logic to justify why she dresses so revealing. It's almost as if not only she didn't understand the concept of modesty but actively opposed it as if she was dressing up for a perverted god.

"Yep, your mother is a truly fearless woman and that's what I love about her." my father replied appearing behind my mother.

"Wash yourself and get dressed okay." My mother replied as she holds onto dad's hand.

"Okay, Mommy,"I replied as I go to the shower, however, I dropped my wooden sword. I then looked through the crack of the door when I saw my mother picked up dad and throw him on the bed with a gorilla press slam and pounce on him like a hungry tiger.

The plumbing of Medival times was much different from modern times. We didn't have showers, we relied on baths connected to ancient Aqueduct from the Crocus Empire to fill our homes and we used latrines for bathroom business. Back in the days, having a plumbing system and Latrines were a luxury for only the nobles and elites.

After taking my long bath. We were at the dining hall with various guests within the event. This was a major gathering of various diplomats and world leaders at the time. My mother was wearing a very conservative dress covering up to her neck while my father wore a white regal trouser suit common amongst the timeline. Amongst then was Kanzaki's father Shigeru and Kanzaki herself, except rather than wearing her typical kimono, she was in a frilly purple dress that she didn't like and wasn't carrying her Wazashiki this time either due to the rules of Zentopia forbidding people from brandishing swords in public.

"Hey, Kanzaki!" I said to her happy to see her again.

"Not today Irene, I don't even have my sword with me," Kanzaki replied with her soft-spoken mellow tone.

"We can still spar with wooden swords," I stated hoping to play with someone else.

"Sorry, but you would do no such thing today Irene."My mother replied with her strict tone.

"Why not mommy? Also, why am I wearing this stupid frilly dress?" I asked her unhappy to be wearing this dress.

"We're doing this for the sake of appearances." My mother answered while being slightly noticeably uncomfortable wearing the dress.

"We'll play like we usually do some other time," Kanzaki stated notably irritated at the fact she doesn't have a sword on her and forced to wear frilly dresses.

The next people I met was my lost Cousin Jackson Shakespeare. He had short white and black tone hair like Yamu but unlike him, he was very noble in appearance and mannerism. With him was my uncle Julius Shakespeare who was a lean, effeminate-looking man with two-tone hair. They were from the country of Seven who married my deceased aunt Juliet over a decade ago.

"Hey Julius!" my mother said to my uncle as she hugged him with her death spiral hugs which were akin to being squeezed by a Dragon. My dad had to step in and remove her from my uncle before his face turned blue.

"Honey you really need to work on the bearhugs." dad said to my mother scolding her of her bad habit of hugging things too hard.

"Sorry about that…I guess old habits die hard." my mother replied with a shrug out of embarrassment as her face turned red as her hair.

"Never thought I see you dressed so conservatively Ecaralte," Julius said to my mom surprised to see my mother so modest.

"I have a very important meeting today with the Zenotpian Chruch today. You know better than anyone else how strict Zentopians are right?" mom said to my uncle

"Hello Jackson, now time no see! How're things holding out with you?" Dad said to my uncle with his manly and regal tone in contrast to the more effeminate uncle Julius.

"Not exactly easy. I really loved Juliet, shame she isn't her with us." Uncle Julius stated sad that my aunt couldn't be here today.

"I wish I was stronger, every day I can't help but think of my failures to protect Juliet, Heine, and Eileen. I wished I had the strength I had when I defeated Morton to protect them from their fate." my mother replied looking down in sorrow. She always felt guilty that she couldn't protect her three sisters that fallen during the war.

"Cheer up my dear sister! Had not for their sacrifice, neither you or I would've survived to have protected the world from the Dark Dragon Alliance." my aunt Asuka replied as she walked by with her Husband who was the king of the country of Zen. My aunt had two long braids for her hair and dressed in conservative Zenith clothing as well as my Uncle Frederick Corona. my aunt had red hair like my mother while my uncle had blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Asuka!" my mother said to my aunt as she hugs her causing my aunt to struggle against the bear hug grip of my mother's deadly hugs.

"Great Messiah, you're going to kill someone with those hugs one day!" aunt Asuka whined as she felt on her back.

"I try to control it, for some reason I can't control my strength that well when it comes to hugs. Let's hope you don't get this problem in the future Irene or my future grandchild." My mother said to me with a humorous tone.

"Seems like you've finally deiced to dress like a proper woman," Asuka replied surprised to see my mother dressed that way.

"Your remarks aside, it's nice seeing you again as well." My mother responded looking at her with slight irritation.

"No need to get so upset!" my aunt stated.

"Yeah, we are, even if we clearly disagree with each other we're still blood. I just wish Eileen, Juliet and Heine were still alive to see this era of peace they all fought hard for." My mother stated with a solemn tone.

"Stop feeling down for yourself, you did the best you could for them. Even if you fully achieved your power in time, there was no guarantee you could've prevented their fate. I turned to God who assures me that they are doing well in heaven, hence I fell in love with Fred who helped me in my darkest time." My aunt said to my mother notably happy to have found god.

"Same thing with me and Charles, they're within a better place, I hope." my mother replied.

"Aunt Asuka!" I said to her as I hugged her.

"Hello Irene, long time no see isn't has been growing into a fine woman, eating your vegetables?" my aunt asked me.

"Yep, mommy said it would make me big and strong like her," I answered with my childish tone.

"So where's cousin Rena?" I asked aunt Asuka.

"She's right there with your father. Rena is quite shy as you might know." Asuka explained to me.

"I almost forgot, Rena, isn't much of a talker to anything I'm the only person she really talks with," I replied.

"Rena!" I said to my cousin.

"Irene!" My cousin replied with a smile as we hug each other.

"How's everything with you cousin?" I asked my cousin.

"Fine, it's rare we see each other together but we're quite close despite the fact we live entire continents apart," Rena replied.

"So when's my good friend Victor coming through?" Frederick asked the group given he also shared a very religious viewpoint to the Pope of Zentopia and were as clean-cut and clean shaved.

"He should be here soon! Let's catch up on talking about the old days prior." my father replied as he talked with my uncle.

"Perhaps we should talk more and let the kids play with each other. Don't want to bore them with adult things. " My mother said to my aunt as they go with their husbands to talk about stuff no child cares about while I hung out with Rena in these uncomfortable heels.

"So what are we going to play Cousin Jack?" I asked him only for him to sit in a chair and start to fall asleep.

"I do what I usually do, sleep!" Jack answered with his solemn tone as he instantly falls asleep. Cousin Jack was known for being able to sleep for over 15 hours a day somehow.

"Uh…What about you Rena?" I asked my cousin.

"I don't know, I prefer to be home…I don't really like big crowds of people." My cousin answered.

"I noticed, you should really get to be better with people, after all, you're going to be Queen one day…Also, how do women walk around with heels on? These things feel so uncomfortable." I asked her as I struggled to walk properly with heels.

"You'll get used to them, I was forced to wear them for ceremonial occasions too. I know an even better dress you can wear that would be more comfortable in." My cousin said to me as she takes me to change up in a room.

My Uncle Frederick and Aunt Asuka part of the Proto Zentopian religion, Temple of Zen. Unlike my parents, Asuka and Frederick were very conservative in traditions and appearance with them wearing religious clothing most of the time, then again they are Kings and Queens of the ancient country of Zen, said to be the birthplace of the Chosen One who created One Magic.

"Honestly if I have to sit here and do this, I'm going to kill myself out of boredom,"Zeusei replied as he walks around bored out of his mind.

"So where's Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Grandeeney, and Venomisky at?"Metalicana asked.

"Grandeeney is with the first aid relief division in case of emergency and patrolling the skies for any Dragon threats alongside Belserion, Weisslogia is covering security within the front entrances, Skiadrum is covering all back entrances and exits and Venomisky is covering all emergency underground exists to make sure no one sneaks into the castle through there," Ingeel explained to the dragons.

"Belserion is quite the worry worthy isn't he?"Metalicana stated looking bored.

"Ever since the death of Alexander Dragneel, there's believed to be a growing resurgence of the Dark Dragon Tribe. Considering the Dark Dragon Tribe assassinated the previous King and Queen of this country 14 years ago during a conference which started the Dragon War, we can't risk another Dragon War, especially when we're still below the forces needed to fight another major to the group as he recalls the first Dragon War.

"I see your point, very well, we'll continue this search here," Metalicana replied.

By comfortable, she meant for her. Rena was a goody two shoes much like Sal was but she was clearly so pampered that she never understood exactly how other girls who didn't grow up in traditional households felt about having to move around in those infernal torture devices we call footwear.

Later on, I was walking around with a fancy tiara on with a very long pink dress with a heart-shaped emblem on it with white gloves on. At the very least, I wasn't wearing high heels, just sandal-like shoes.

"I look ridiculous!" I said to my cousin deeply embarrassed I have to wear something this insanely girly.

"You look great, the dress suits your look perfectly." My cousin replied as she grabs a bunch of flowers.

"I prefer to be in trousers, to be honest," I replied as I walked around in this ridiculous outfit.

Erenjack, Sal, Rio, and Yamu returned back to the castle but were denied entry by Wessslioga.

"What do you mean I can't get in today? I'm always allowed in." Erenjack whined.

"Sorry King and Queen's orders, for today only commoners are not allowed into the Castle." Weisslogia answered as he blocked off the passage from the kids.

"Why not ?" Rio asked.

"The Pope is coming to the castle, the queen closed the Wish Box for today," Weisslogia explained to the children.

"Darn it, I wasn't finished playing with Irene," Erenjack whined.

"Sorry but it's for today, you can always play with her tomorrow!" Weisslogia said to the boys while Linda walks by with her family of water mages.

"No fair! You let Linda in but not us! " Yamu shouted.

"Weren't you paying attention? Linda is a noble from the noble Lockser Water Clan. She's not like us. Let's just hang out with each other and play with Irene tomorrow," Erenjack explained to Yamu as they leave the castle area only to meet the school bully himself Lexiel.

He was a tall teenage boy that was 4 years older than us, he had spiky blonde hair and wore a purple tunic and trousers with regal patterns common amongst the Deryar family. The arrogant brat was known none other as Lexiel Deryar of the Deryar Clan, the most powerful Clan in Dragonv aside from Dragonv itself.

He was with his parents, one being a woman with dark brown hair in a ponytail while his father had spiky hair like him with a spike mustache and beard but he was very short compared to his tall wife who was as tall as a man.

"Sorry brats but this is an establishment for people with wealth and class, not annoying little commoners," Lexiel said to the kids with his condensing attitude.

"What did you say?" Erenjack asked the bully as he got in his face.

"You're out of your league kid. I'm older and stronger than your friend Irene, what thinks a bunch of commoners could hold their own with me?" Lexiei asked my friend

"Lexiel, no picking fights with commoners! We have a meeting to attend to." Lexiel's father said to his son with his raspy regal voice as he grabs his son's hand.

"Yeah, these little urchins are hardly worth your time." Lexiel's mother replied with her chin up high as they walk past my friends with their elitist attitude.

"Jerks!" Erenjack shouted upset at the condensation from the Deryar family.

"Don't let Lexiel get to you!" Sai said to Erenjack.

"You forget he's the same guy who shoved your head into a Latrine and gave you a wedge…He's nothing more but a bully and jerk." Erenjack replied looking at Lexiel with anger.

Hours passed by as I sat around bored along with Kanzaki and Linda with nothing to do but listen to grown-ups talk and some boring prayer rituals my cousin was into. It was easily the most boring ballroom dance party ever given it's a formal meeting between Dragonv politicians and the young Pope of Zentopia and his 7 Cardinals and 22 Archbishops. It was talking a while before the Pope showed up but when he did, it would be the beginning of density.

The pope was a middle-aged man older than my parents. The pope was a relatively tall middle-aged man with black eyes and slicked back blond hair he kept neatly trimmed and a matching, extremely trim mustache, and a rather firm, square jaw. He was wearing the Traditional Pope gown with the traditional headdress with glasses. He's holding a Bible within one hand.

He was accompanied by his wife who is a woman within her early 30's who was a pretty petite woman who was much shorter than the more Amazonian build my mother had who had wavy light blue hair that reaches down to the middle of her back with two strands that frame her face as well as a set of tufts that obscures the majority of her forehead. She's wearing a white dress covering up her breasts and long gloves as well. With them was a very young girl the same age as Irene who is wearing a nice white dress with a Tiara on it and a Zentopian cross. That girl would be known as Anna Heartfilla, arguably the biggest name in history.

"So you're the mighty Écarlate I've heard about? Nice to meet you, my name is Victor Heartfilla, the youngest person to become pope in Zentopia History and Pope for over 12 years." the people said to my parents in the driest and formal way.

"I see, your parents must've also died within the last Dragon War." My mother asked the Pope.

"My Biological parent's died long ago, my Step parents died in the war itself. May God rest their souls and guide them on the path to heaven." the pope replied looking down on himself.

"It's a pleasure to have you here Pope Heartfilla." my father said to the Pope as they shook hands with each other.

"We're indebted to the nation of Dragnov for saving Ishgar from the Western Dragons and rescuing us from the Amazonian and Adnosis tribes. This is my wife Jade Lenoa, one of 3 daughters of the Lenoa noble family and this is our child Anna Heartfilla." the Pope explained to my parents.

"She looks so lovely, and as for Jade, you seem like you two know each other for a while. Also, I thought Preist class clergymen and above couldn't get married." my mother asked the two.

"Simple, I changed the rules regarding that. As the young pope of the land, I wanted to make changes to the Zentopia Chruch to draw in more people to hear the word of god." the Pope explained to the two of them.

"I'm surprised they allowed you to do that." My mother stated shocked about this revelation.

"I had to convince them that it would reduce the chances of pedophilia occurring in the church before they listened. Anyways you child seems to be like a spitting image of her mother…Hopefully, she didn't inherit the problems of her mother and your past sins." Victor said to my mother.

"Well that's what I'm trying to raise my child right." my mother replied laughing thinking about her days of getting into fights and drinking, things not commonly associated with princesses or queens.

At the time all I heard was a bunch of grown-ups making boring grown-up talk, I didn't care at all for the political talk, I just wanted to play something. Like all kids, I wanted to leave this snore fest as much as possible. Thankfully I wasn't the only one bored as the young daughter of the two most powerful nobles also seemed bored.

'Hey there." I said to the noble daughter.

"Hello Princess Dragonv, you have a very nice castle," Anna said to me amazed to see a very large and beautiful castle.

"Thanks, just call me Irene," I replied blushing, I didn't like being called Princess that much, I was more of a formal person in my youth.

"My name is Anna Heartfilla of the Heartfilla family. We have a very big house that takes up the space of 36 small towns according to my dad and even that's smaller than this castle, I've never seen anything this big or beautiful." Anna explained to me as she marbled at the walls and decorations of the castle

"I can take you around the place if you like. " I said to Anna.

"Sure, I guess a tour of the castle wouldn't hurt," Anna replied as we walked together around the massive city that was the castle I lived in.

I showed Anna every part of the castle, from the thousands of rooms across the castle to the paintings around the castle worth Millions of rubies. After spending some time together, I caught up with Linda who came to me to say that my friends were trying to get into the castle.

"So they wanted to continue playing but were denied?" I asked Linda.

"Yep, they even wanted to resume playing the game but Wessologia said that they weren't allowed to go inside the castle today," Linda answered.

"That sucks, mommy is never like this," I stated normally upset at the fact I was denied.

"It's probably because my father is very strict," Anna replied.

"Wanna ditch this boring place?" I asked Anna.

"And what get in trouble with my parents?" Anna answered too afraid to even attempt it.

"Come on, anything is better than hearing a bunch of grown-ups talking about boring stuff," I stated pleading with Anna.

"Where should we go? " Anna asked me.

"I know the place to hang out and have fun," I replied as I dragged Anna with my insane strength for her age.

"Wait I haven't said yes!" Anna replied as I dragged her away.

"Linda is unsure about bringing Anna around," Linda said to me.

"Relax, it's not too far from the castle." I assured Anna.

Erenjack is playing kickball in the backyard of his house with Yamu and Rio while Sal is keeping score. It was around close to sunset when we arrived at the backyard.

"You arrived! Who's the girl?" Enrejack asked.

"This is my new friend Anna, she's like the daughter of the Pope." I answered.

" Hi!"Anna said to Erenjack shy around the boys.

"You act as if it's some big deal, it's just a bunch of guys here," I stated not sure why she was uncomfortable around guys.

"Back where I'm from, guys and girls aren't allowed to hang out with each other often. I attend an All Girls Academy of wizards due to my parent's upbringing." Anna explained to me.

"Irene, what's with that beautiful dress?" Erenjack asked with a slight crush.

"Oh this, some boring old dress mommy forced on me, mommy hasn't been acting herself lately because of this pope guy." I nonchalantly stated as is tugged at the dreadful dress.

"The Pope is very strict and very tough, he doesn't take a deviation from normal very well. Hell, he cares more about not offending God than he does spending time with his daughter." Anna replied looking down from the neglect caused by her father unintentionally.

"Your dad sounds like a real snore fest, at least he's not like my mother who's way too overprotective of me and won't give me my own privacy. I mean the princess of Gappione can wield a Samurai sword at age 6, I'm 10 years old and not given my own sword." I whined unhappily at how overprotective my mother has become in recent years.

"At least your parents care for you and always around. My dad is too busy with work most of the time to be around for his wife and child." Anna said to me.

"Are we going to play kickball or talk about our life stories?" Yamu asked us getting impatient with our talking.

"I thought we're going to play tag. " Rio stated.

"We were playing kickball before, why not," Yamu replied.

"Anna, have you ever played kickball?" I asked her.

"Not often!" Anna answered.

"Pass me the kickball!" I said to Yamu and he throws the kickball towards me and I caught the kickball.

"What, no! Not in this muddy place, it would ruin the dress." Anna whined.

"Dress, smesh, it's just clothing. It's going to get dirty eventually." I replied not caring about her dress.

"It's not very ladylike to run around roughhousing with boys, that's at least what my mother taught me," Anna stated with her soft feminine voice.

"My mother taught me to do whatever you want as long as you don't hurt others now let's play some sports," I replied as I passed her the ball while smiling at Anna.

Anna tries to kick the ball but due to the fact she was wearing heels, she tripped and fell on her ass which caused Yamu and Erenjack to burst out laughing.

"You fell on your butt," Yamu said to Anna as Anna then starts crying.

"No, I got my dress ruined!" Anna whined as tears flow down her eyes.

I did what I was known for doing, giving Yamu and Erenjack a knuckle sandwich. I then picked up Anna and put her back on her feet.

I used an enchantment spell my dad taught me to remove the dirt off of Anna's dress and then hand Linda wash off dirt on Anna's face and arms.

"There, good as new," I said to Anna.

"Man you two are quite talented for your age when it comes to magic," Anna stated happily that I got all the dirt from her.

"Linda is from a very powerful water clan and the top of her class in the Magic Academy and I'm the daughter of the former Noble Prince of Fiore and former Princess of Dragonv. Magic comes to us pretty naturally." I explained to my new best friend.

"Anyone else here that can use magic?" Anna asked.

"I can look at this!" Erenjack answered as he shows off his Metal Make magic to make a sword appear in his hand as well as a shield.

"That's so cool, back when I'm from, Magic is forbidden unless you have a license by the Chruch," Anna explained to me explaining only elites can use magic only for me to pass her the ball.

"Okay now try kicking the ball," I said to Anna as I used my speed to remove her shoes.

"Hey give those back, I can't walk around barefoot," Anna shouted.

"You can't walk around and play these games with those infernal demon shoes either. Now kick the ball."I replied smiling as I removed my annoying high heels as well.

"Okay then!" Anna replied as she kicks the ball again but given she was the strength of an average young girl, she didn't kick it very far.

"Man you kick like a girl, even Linda can kick further than that." I said to Anna.

"Aren't you a girl too?" Anna asked confused about my meaning.

"This is how you should kick the ball," I replied as I kicked the ball very far to the other end of the field like a professional kickball player.

"Whoa, you kick like a man!" Anna asked shocked to see me hit the ball with such strength. A common misconception is that just because you know magic, means you're also gifted with superhuman strength, I happen to be one of the mages that have both.

"It wasn't easy, it takes a lot of practice to get it down right. Don't feel bad, I used to kick as girly as you a few years back but I've honed my skills." I explained to Anna with complete disregard for my feminity.

"So are we going to play an actual game or what?" Yamu asked.

"Yep and we're making it Boys vs Girls again," I answered.

"No offense but Anna is kinda dead weight!" Erenjack stated.

"Linda agrees, she's not good at kicking the ball," Linda replied agreeing with Erenjack.

"She'll never know until she tries right? It's not like all of us are world class kickball players." I said to them as I stood up for Anna.

"Thanks, Irene!" Anna replied as she hugged me for standing up for her.

We played kickball for at least 2 hours until the sun has fully set. As expected our team lost to the boys however in spite of our loss, Anna proved to be decent at defense and held her own in blocking the ball. Despite her extremely feminine posture and physical nature, she got the hang of the game and we all have fun.

"Not bad out there!" Erenjack said to Anna praising her spirit.

"She would make a good field goalie at the very least. " Yamu replied with him even respecting Anna.

"Linda was wrong to judge you so harshly, we might've lost but you never gave up and gave it your all," Linda said to Anna with her typical third person, emotionless tone.

"I did have a lot of fun, I just wish I could've gotten us that score," Anna stated looking a bit down losing.

"Hey you had fun, that's all that matters. Me and Linda usually don't have help against the boys and while I can outkick any boy around my age, we lose all the time in this particular game due to the 2 to 3 advantage and the fact Yamu and Erenjack are both physically stronger than Linda despite her being more talented in magic." I explained to Anna noting the obvious differences in strength between boys and girls.

"This is the most fun I ever had," Anna stated happily to have played such a fun game despite being covered in dirt.

"See, what did I tell you? You could've sat there for hours listening to a bunch of boring crap from grown-ups or played here and have a lot of fun." I replied with a smile on my face.

"You're different from most girls I know. You have a bit of femininity within you but you're also like a guy, not a lot of girls like you for where I come from." Anna said to me admiring my toughness and bravery.

"Really, I see Tomboys all the time here. I've only visited Fiore on rare occasions to see my father's family or for business meetings, I rarely have seen people living within Fiore. That would explain why you're so girly." I said to Anna admiring her girly nature. Part of me was jealous of how pretty Anna was.

"So what magic do you have?"Yamu asked Anna.

"Oh, nothing special, just Celestial Spirit Mage magic," Anna answered.

"Celestial Spirit Magic?" Yamu asked confused.

"You really need to pay more attention in class. Celestial Spirit Magic is a type of Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys and the rare Gold Keys. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units, and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained." Sal explained to all of us.

"So how many keys do you have?" Rio asked Anna.

"I have at least 4 silver keys and a gold key," Anna answered as she shows off her keys.

"You can use Celestial Spirit Magic at such a young age? Impressive, you must be at the very top of your class to use such complex magic." I said to Anna.

"My mother was once known for having 3 Golden Keys prior to marrying my father. She retired from being a Celestial Spirit Mage and sold the two other Celestial Spirits off and gave me this one which she told me to only use in case of an emergency for the power of Golden Celestial Spirits might be too much for a little girl to handle." Anna explained to us as everyone was now interested in learning about her Celestial Spirit magic.

"3 Golden Keys, that's a rarity in itself," Linda stated.

"Yep, it's believed that there are 12 Golden Keys and 12 Black Keys. This makes being a Celestial Spirit Wizzard a very rare magic practiced within the world. There are hundreds of bronze keys that channel spirit like mediums but they're nowhere near as powerful as Celestial Spirits. It's believed that once one has the procession of all the Celestial Spirit Keys, they can come closer to finding the power of the One Magic." Anna explained to us.

"One Magic? Mom and dad always talk about it!" I said to Anna.

"That's because the One Magic is the basis of all magic in the world. Zentopia and many major religions worldwide searched for centuries to find the source of the One Magic. My dream is to achieve One Magic to make this world a better place, in order to do that, I must collect all the rare Celestial Spirit keys as possible." Ann explained to me excited at the idea of achieving the One Magic.

"Man you already have plans for your life this young," I said to Anna commenting on her maturity levels at her age.

"That's because I deeply care about trying to help the world, besides I want to also meet all the Celestial spirits and have them as friends and one day even meet the King of Celestial Spirits. Wouldn't that be awesome!" Anna stated.

"Can we see one of the Celestial Spirits?" Yamu asked interested in seeing one.

"Sure thing. I call thy from the Celestial World, summon thy gate, Plue." Ana chanted as she summons the Celestial Spirit Plue, a cute but harmless summoning that was popular amongst young girls.

"It's so cute!" I shouted as I go and hug it while Linda also hugs it.

"Come on, don't you got any cool Celestial spirits that shoot fireballs?" Yamu whined.

"I only have one spirit for combat, my mother told me not to use it unless it's absolutely necessary and I never even used the key before so I have no idea what kind of power it wields," Anna explained to them.

"Well, that's lame. I was hoping to see some spirit that shoots fireballs." Yamu whined.

"Guys I heard footsteps," Erenjack said to us as they see a random Dragon appear. The Dragon is around the same height and size as Ingeel but more muscular and has black scales with a blue underbelly.

"It's just a Dragon, don't you have millions like him here?" Anna asked.

"I've seen all the dragons here, this doesn't look like any I've ever seen and it has an aura that has killing intent," I answered as my body froze with fear.

"Plus he's not talking to us. Dad told me that the difference between Ally Dragons and Dark Dragons is that Dark Dragon is that Dark Dragons don't talk to humans that they view worthy of a challenge and only view as prey." Erenjack explained to Anna as they see the Dragon come towards them.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" I shouted as they run from the dragon.

Yamu, Rio, Linda, and Sai ran one way while me, Erenjack and Anna ran the other way, hoping to try to get him as far away as possible and close to the castle, besides he can't chase all of us at once. However, we soon found ourselves in a dead end within an alley as the Dragon comes close to them.

"This isn't good, we're going to die! There's nothing we can do!" Erenjack said to the two of us as he cowers in fear, despite being trained in magic, he knew very well that magic can't hurt a dragon.

"We can do something, fight! Make a hammer for me Eren." I replied.

"We can't take on a Dragon, we're just kids!" Erenjack whined noting we stood no chance.

"If we don't fight back, we're going to be Dragon Food. I just need a hammer to hit the dragon in the eye so we can stun it long enough to get away," I replied stating that despite the strength of a Dragon, they're eyes are not protected from damage.

" **Metal Make Hamme** r!" Erenjack chanted as he makes a Hammer for me and I leaped into the air attempting to at least push the dragon back a bit so we can escape.

" **Enchantment Arms** " I shouted as I hit the Dragon but much to my surprise, even the eyeballs of a dragon are harder than steel as my hammer broke into pieces attempting to hit it. In response, the Dragon flicked into a wall with one finger, my body felt like it was hit by a rolling boulder with the force I was hit with, hat not for Enchantment Magic, I wouldn't be here to tell the tale.

"IRENE!" Erenjack shouted as he goes to check up on me.

"I'm…Fine! Good thing I used Enchantment Armor last second or I would've been a goner."I explained to Erenjack "What do we do now? He has us trapped!" Erenjack stated freaking out as his life seemed to be coming to an end only for Anna to step up with her golden key in her hand.

"What do we do now? He has us trapped!" Erenjack stated freaking out as his life seemed to be coming to an end only for Anna to step up with her golden key in her hand.

"This is the key my mother said would bring me protection and good luck. **Open Gate of the Water Bearer Aquarius**." Anna chanted as she summons Aquarius from a pool of mud, as expected Aquarius is not happy with it, to say the least.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! DID YOU SUMMON ME THROUGH FUCKING MUD? THE FIRST TIME YOU USED ME AND IT'S WHEN IM IN THE MIDDLE OF A FUCKING DATE WITH SCORPIO!" Aquarius shouted not too happy about being covered in mud.

"Who is that and why does she remind me of my mother?" I asked myself terrified at Aquarius. Yeah when my mother gets angry, she's pretty much like this.

"She's scary!" Erenjack said to Anna shivering in fear.

"We got a big scary Dragon, can you save us?" Anna asked Aquarius politely shivering in fear of both her and the dragon.

"Fuck no, a Dragon is too much for me, however, I can get you brats out of here and make the Dragon retreat, just brace for impact," Aquarius replied as she blasts the dragon with water from her jar, despite not being able to hurt a Dragon, the Celestial Spirit had enough knockback and power to at the very least knock him back a bit while also almost drowning us.

"You didn't need to try to drown us too,"Anna shouted not happy about being almost killed by her own summoning.

"Consider that payback for summoning me in the fucking mud…Summon me again in the fucking mud and no Dragon alive would compare to the wrath I'll do to you kids. " Aquarius shouted as she disappears leaving a trial of flood damage and water everywhere. We were carried out to the edge of the alleyway by the tidal wave while the Dragon was sent flying away from us.

"Whoa, that's one scary woman! Kinda reminds me a bit of mom." Erenjack said to us drenched in mud and water.

"Same,"I replied with a sigh of relief, though I was also thinking about how pissed my mother will be when not only she learned that we broke out of the castle but I ruined my dress with mud.

"Mother didn't tell me that her good luck charm was a bit of a psychopath. Anyways we need to go."Anna said to the two of them as they run out of the alley and into a nearby park.

"Man Anna, that was some magic. You're even stronger than me." I said to Anna.

"No, it was merely a fluke. It's the first time I've actually used that in combat…I feel so weak." Anna replied as she fell down from magic exhaustion.

"ANNA!" I shouted as I rush to her aid.

"That spell must've taken all my magical power, I can't walk,"Anna said to me.

"Then allow me to be your legs then," I replied as I carried Anna on my back.

However, we then were surrounded by 20 C Class Dragons who all look the same as the Dark Dragon we escaped from.

"No this can't be happening," Erenjack shouted as look around them to see hungry Dragons.

"No this is it !" Anna shouted as she broke down into tears.

"How did so many Dragons appear here?" I asked wondering how so many dragons got past security.

The Dragons come towards us but Kajeel appears and smashes one's head off with a sledgehammer spilling gallons of blood everywhere. He then smashes two more coming towards me and Erenejack with his sledgehammer.

"You brats are in serious trouble for playing outside of curfew," Kajeel said to us as 5 Dragons appear to attack us but Jade appears with her keys in her hand.

" **Gate of the Bear Cub Key+Gate of the Swan Key"** Jade chanted as she summoned the spirits Polaris and Denbe to take out 5 Dragons on their own with Denbe shooting a massive Lightning bolt through 2 of the Dragons with the blast piercing straight through the Dragon Scales with the blast passing from one Dragon through their heart with another Dragon behind also hit by the Lightning bolt splattering blood everywhere.

3 more Dragons go to attack Jade but Polaris appeared and using its Mighty Bear strength manages to battle it with the Dragons and manages to use its full power to smash through the Dragon Scales and used its Paws to decapitate the Dragons leaving Jade notably exhausted.

8 of the C Class Dragons charge up there Dragon Roars and fire them at a weakened Jade but then a loud horn is played with Victor having summoned the Legendary Angel Raguel. The blowing of its horns completely stopped the Dragon Roars creating a loud sonic force field around himself and his wife and also paralyzed the Dragons long enough for him to cast one of his strongest Holy Spells.

" **Uno Materia** " Victor chanted as he blasted hundreds of holes through 8 Dragons killing them instantly and lands on the ground without the slightest bit of exhaustion. Being the Pope of Zentopia, he had the mastery of Angel Magic to the point he can use 10 coin summonings with little strain to his body and due to his pure and holy heart, doesn't suffer from drawbacks inexperienced Angel Magic users or wicked users of Angel Magic process.

"I thought you couldn't kill Dragons with Magic."Erenjack asked shocked to see humans able to kill Dragons.

"For the most part it's true but it's it's weak dragons against very strong humans," Kajeel replied as father appear and rip off his shirt.

" **Enchantment Arms+Armor+Vernier** " my dad chanted as he uses his enchantments to make himself so strong that he easily evades tail whips and Dragon slashes. My dad does 1,000 punches on the Dragon moving too fast for my young eyes to even comprehend as it just looks like my father's arms turned into a tornado before he lands the final blow punches the Dragons head off. He then sees one shooting a Dragon Roar towards me.

"OH NO!" I shouted as I struggle to move out of the way from the attack but too slow to evade the beam.

"Oh no, you don't! **Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water** " Dad shouted as he did a series of superfast hand signs and summons Three Magical circles and reflects the blast back the Dragon blasting its head off with its own Dragon Roar. Another Dragon then attempted to attack him but he grabs it by its jaws and rips the Dragon in half with his raw strength.

"Whoa awesome, our parents are so strong."Erenjack said to his friends as he saw one Dragon comes towards Mom but my mother stops the dragon with her finger and slashes the Dragon in half with little visible effort.

"How foolish! A mere C rank Dragon against the Queen of Dragons, pitiful." My mother said dismissively to the now dead Dragon as she realizes all of them were clones of the original dragon that attacked their daughter has flown away.

"You saw that one?" My father asked my mother.

"That was one of our guards, Roemus. Now it makes sense. He was a spy sent by the Dark Dragon Tribe all along." My mother answered with a sense of dread. I was too young to comprehend what that meant or the impact it would have for the future.

Later on, after the incident, we were scolded by their parents for their reckless endangerment.

"You could've gotten yourselves killed wandering out on the streets at night." my mother shouted.

"You're lucky your cousin Rena told us everything about you two sneaking out to play outside," Dad said to me as Rena looks down in shame for snitching on the two.

"You rat! That was messed up…Thank you though Rena, had not for that, we would've been goners." I replied with a look of embarrassment as he hugged her with tears coming out of my eyes.

"You have utterly disgraced the Heartfilla Family name by playing with commoners, what were you thinking?" Victor said to Anna scolding her in a very harsh tone.

"Hey let it slide, she's just a child." My mother said to Victor.

"And you, what kind of queen allows her child to play with commoners?" Victor angrily shouted.

"One who loves her child and cares for her child and her people, perhaps Fiore should take notes on that and their society would be better off." My mother replied starting to lose her cool.

"Honey calm down…"My father stated trying to calm mom down.

"I knew Dragnov was a moral cesspit but to have a queen who lets commoners near their child is a low even for.." Victor ranted only for Mom to slap him in the face. She then turns into her revealing dress.

"What kind of insane perversion you are showing me?" Victor said shocked to see my mother dress in such a revealing dress.

"My true self, listen here I don't care what you think of me but don't you ever insult my child, my children's friends, and my people when you're barely around to hang out with your daughter. Unlike your puritanical society, Dragnov is a society that loves all people of all creeds and it's that love that makes us the greatest country in the world. I'll admit I committed a lot of sins but you know what, I'm fucking damn proud of it. If selling my soul is what is needed to create peace in the world, then I'll use every fiber of my being to maintain that…After all, isn't that what your Messiah would've done for the world?" My mother explained to Victor within her speech about his views. Victor looks at his child and noticed that she's miserable because he put faith over the family.

"You claim to be open-minded and progressive but you still cling to the views of the Puritanical Masses. Either you're a fool or a hypocrite…It matters not to me anyway, you have two choices. Either spend the rest of your life devoted to a god that might not even exist and risk your daughter going through even more dangerous habits isolating her from people who care for her or you start being a better father to your children and find time in their lives before they run away at age 16." Mom explained to Victor shocking him and everyone around him, this was the first time any ruler had spoke down to the leader of any religious organization, let alone Zentopia.

"I appreciate you speaking your mind honey but you realize what you did. By angering Fiore, you've risked the stake of war, something we're trying to avoid." My father said to his wife worried about the path to a new holy war she might've caused.

"I don't care, I'm not going to be lectured on parenting from someone who wears a stuffed shirt who's barely there for her own child. If Fiore wants a war because I hurt their feeling with my own different cultural views, let them try." My mother replied defiant to the point and not caring about the fact she might've nearly caused her peace alliance to fall apart.

"Queen Écarlate, I…Concede." Victor replied bowing his head down shocking everyone.

"Husband, this isn't like you," Jade said to her husband.

"She's right. Fiore has been stagnant in its ways because it refuses to evolve and take risks and I've not been a good father to my Anna, I've been too busy trying to appease the elders and Grand Cardinals that I've lost sight on what's important. From this point forward, I'm going to raise my daughter much better." Victor explained to my mother vowing to watch out for his daughter more.

"That's the spirit. I deeply apologize for slapping you, Pope." my mother stated.

"Just call me Victor, and I needed it. I can see why you became Queen of this country, I can't make any promises that the elders and Cardinals would change the laws ..I just need to ask you a question away from the kids." Victor said to my mother.

"Sure ask away." My mother replied as Victor and her walk away from us. I didn't catch what they were talking about but all I know for sure, my mother slapped him out of anger again, probably has something to do with the Bareback rumors.

Meanwhile, we were talking with each other about the close call we had.

"Man that was cool, you can summon spirits to fight for you?" I asked Anna.

"Yep, that's about right. My mother is the most powerful Celestial Wizzard in the world even though she retired from it and with my Father being pope, she states I have great potential." Anna explained to me only to see my mother grab me in her hug.

"IRENE!" Mother shouted as she hugs me towards her massive breast which I'm once again at the receiving end of her pillow hug of death.

"Can't breathe!" I shouted.

"Honey! You're overdoing it again!" my dad shouted as my face turned bluer than a blueberry.

"My I say you need to be a bit less clingy to your child? You might end up killing her before it's her own 18th birthday. Give her a bit of breathing room every once in a while." Victor explained to my mother.

"Thanks for the advice Victor." my mother replied with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Well that's a nice ending and all but I gotta get going," Erenjack said to them only to see Kajeel behind him.

"You're not getting off easy. You're going to get an ass whooping for what you did. I don't play that nice parent to despotic brats shit. " Kajeel said to his son as he takes out his belt which results in Erenjack running away in fear.

Today was the day that would go down as the start of my friendship with Anna Heartfilla. For over 14 years, Me and Anna had been on adventures with each other and grew closer than I even though, however, due to the cruel fate of this world, we drifted apart and both of us made history in our own way. Little did I know at the time, tragedy would soon strike. The Dark Dragon Tribe would soon emerge and when they do, the magic world would change forever and so would me.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **(A/N: Yep, things are going to definitely change for the worse as expected considering the direction of Irene's life to what she would become later on. Yep, Yamu, Sal, Linda, and Rio are all the ancestors of the Phantom Lord Element Four and also close friends of Erenjack who is the biological father of Gajeel. Linda Lockser is quite obviously Juvia's ancestor down to her personality, Sal is the distant ancestor of Sol, Yamu is the distant Ancestor of Totomaru and Rio is the ancestor of Aria. They're mostly minor side characters with Linda being the exception but they will get their own chance to shine at some point. As for Lexiel, he's the ancestor of Laxus and Marakov as well as Yuri with the Deryar Clan being originally from Dragonv. It's done in reference to the fact Makrakov's name is Russian and the theme of Dragonv is a mixture of Russian and Norse mythology to an extent.**

 **The Pope of Zentopia thing for Victor is to give some backstory into why the Heartfilla Family name and Clan was so popular. Given the Key to the Starry Sky Arc tied connections between Zentopia and the Celestial Wizards, I decided to make part of the Celestial Spirit Wizzard lore mix with the religion of Zentopia as well and yes Victor Heartfilla is meant to look similar to Jude Heartfilla, except that Jude is from a different family from the Heartfillas and married into the Heartfillas so to clear up, no I'm not going to imply incest within the family, especially since Lucy doesn't look inbred at all.**

 **As you guess Zenotopia, much like canon is basically Fairy Tail's version of Christianity with Crocus Zentopians being the Roman Catholics of Fairy Tail and the Serenity Zentopians being the Protestants of Fairy Tail. As seen with the Christian themes of the Key to the Starry Sky Arc, the fact Fairy Tail celebrates Christmas in the omakes and the fact that Cana and Mirajane are apparent churchgoers. Temple of Zen is the Judaism of Fairy Tail with having similar themes and believes to that of Judaism down to holidays like Passover and Hakuahakan, the third major religion is the Church of Asherkhami, a loosely based Chruch based on the teachings of Islam with mixture of Greek and Roman Mythology and Early Zentopian ideology, that University Zeref is attending is ran by that religious group, let's just say when Zeref's curse happens, the ideology would go from worshipping Asherkham to worshipping Zeref and hell will break loose and they will become the familiar Dark Guild cults you're all familiar with. So yeah Irene and by extension, Erza would be considered Part Jewish given their Aunt Asuka married and converted to Zenithism while Irene's father and mother are by default Crocus Irene can celebrate the entire month of December and get two gifts for the price of one holiday.**

 **As for Anna Heartfilla, she's going to be FAR better utilized than canon. Anna Heartfilla had so much potential of badassery in canon but in the end was little more but a Plot Device regarding the 400 year plan, not only is Anna going to kick far more ass than canon, she's going to be one of the few humans without Dragon Slayer powers capable of killing Dragons like her father if not much stronger. As for Anna's role in the future arcs, she would be much more low-key but still active and I intend to make a much better and cooler payoff for Anna in the long run when she inevitable faces off against Ancologia so spoilers, No Neo Eclipse bullshit of pushing Ancologia into a black hole, instead it's going to involve Anna and well her…Well, you get the picture as you read on but I'm guessing some of you already have a clue on what I have planned. Either way, expect Anna to live up to her status as the greatest Celestial Mage to exist.**

 **As for Dragons, I'm kinda nerfing the Dragon's resistance to magical attacks by a sight amount. Dragons can still no sell most magic attacks but magical powers that are able to negate magic such as Curses, Anti Etheranto or Magical Particle Barriers can bypass the Dragon Scales and Any Slayer type Magic such as God or Devil Force can hurt Dragons, however they do only half the damage on Dragons as they would do on other beings with Dragon Slayer powers being the only true way to actually defeat or kill a Dragon.. As for normal Magic, Dragons have a resistance between 1000% against Magic attacks to 10000% depending on Dragons powers and rank.**

 **The gap between Dragons and Humans still remain extremely wide. For example, most S-Class mages within Fairy Tail Pre-Skip would at best only match the power of the lowest class Dragon, D Class Dragons with them barely able to hurt even Civilian Class Dragons. To kill a C-Class Dragon without Dragon Slaying powers, you have to be at least as powerful as Mard Geer. To defeat a B Class Dragon with magic alone, you must be as powerful as Inveel, to defeat an A-Class Dragon with magic, you must be as strong as August and fighting an S-Class Dragon without Dragon Slaying powers is virtually impossible for any human not named Zeref. It should be also noted that for every one human who can fight against a Dragon, there are 10,000 dragons as powerful in an era prior to Dragon Slayer Magic.**

 **1-5 MPF: Below Average human strength/ average magic level of a child**

 **5-10 MPF: Level of a normal human**

 **10-25 MPF: Level of a Peak Human**

 **25-100 MPF: Level of an average D rank Mage/. Small Building level attack potency/AoE/Durability, Transonic speed. Uses very basic beginner spells**

 **50-100 MPF: Level of an average C rank Mage/Average Rune Knight mage. Building level potency/AoE/Durability/Subsonic speed. Uses basic Magic spells**

 **100-300 MPF: Level of an average B rank Mage/Lutieant Rune Knight Mage level. Large Building level potency/AoE/Durability/Supersonic speed. Uses Medium level Magic Spells.**

 **300-1,000 MPF: Level of an average A rank mage/Rune Knight Captain. City Block to Multi-City Block level attack potency/Hypersonic Speed. Uses High-level Magic Spells.**

 **1,000-5,000 MPF: Level of a rookie S Class Mage/Rune Knight-Major. Town to City level attack potency/ Massively Hypersonic Speed. Uses Advanced level Magic Spells**

 **5,000-10,000 MPF Level of an average S Class Mage/Rune Knight Colonel/ D Class Civilian Dragon. Large City to Small Island level attack potency/ Massively Hypersonic Speed+. Uses Master level Magic Spells**

 **10,000-15,000 MPF. Level of an experienced S Class Mage/Rune Knight Division Commander/ C Class Soldier Dragon. Island level to Small Country level attack potency/ Massively Hypersonic Speed+. Uses unique level Magic Spells.**

 **15,000 MPF-20,000 MPF. The average level of an SS Class Mage/Rune Knight-Lieutenant General/ B Class Elite Soldier Dragon. Small Country to Low Country level attack potency/ Massively Hypersonic Speed++**

 **20,000 MPF-40,000 MPF Level of the strongest Guild masters/ Higher Tier Saint Wizzards level below Four Gods/Rune Knight General/ A class Commander Dragons. Low Country level to Mid Country level attack potency/ Massively Hypersonic Speed+++ to Subreailstvtic Speed**

 **40,000-80,000 MPF. Level of the strongest mages in the world/Four Gods of Isghal/Grand General of the Rune Knights/ S Class Commander Dragons. Mid Country level to Large Country attack potency to even Continent level. Sub-Relativistic speed**

 **80,000- 100,000 MPF. Level of a Demigod(Zeref, Ancologia) At least Continent level attack potency, potential moon level. Sub-Relativistic to Relativistic speed**

 **100,000 MPF to 200,000 MPF Level of a god. Able to destroy all life on the planet or do serious damage to the surface of the planet, able to destroy the moon**

 **200,000 MPF+. The God of Gods, Enough to destroy the entire planet of Earthland**

 **Here are the power levels for the Chapter regarding the battles of the chapter.**

 **Queen Écarlate( Rusty) 37,502 MPF base, 48,000 MPF using Sword Body Magic, 53,333 MPF full power without Hoshigami No Satsuki, 81,666 MPF using Hoshigami No Satsuki**

 **Charles Kinghtwalker: 38,533 MPF base, 72,000 MPF full power**

 **Victor Heartfilla: 37,332 MPF base, 48,000 MPF full power base, 63,333 MPF using his strongest Holy Magic**

 **Kajeel: 30,666 MPF**

 **Jade Lenoa: 27,500 MPF using Denbe, 34,000 MPF Ploarasis**

 **Lexiel(Age 14) 1,875 MPF**

 **Romeus Dragon Clones: 12,666 MPF-14,332 MPF, Magic resistance up to 18,000-24,000 MPF**

 **Erenjack(Age 10)200 MPF**

 **Irene (Age 10)327 MPF**

 **Anna(Age 10)2 MPF unarmed, 649 MPF using Aquarius**

 **And yes, I based the whole chase scene and rescue events on Bleach Ep 46 with Momo's flashback regarding Aizen saving her from the Hollows along with Renji and Izuru. Irene being the Momo of this case, Anna being the Izuru and Erenjack being the Renji of this scenario and Anna being the Izuru in this scenario. This was to establish the big time players within the Fan Fic as the most powerful humans within this timeline, something that would become apparent within the events of the series.**

 **Believe me, the differences between humans and Dragons would become much more apparent once the Dragon War kicks off however next chapter would be more than enough to prove the difference in power because Next chapter is where shit goes down and Irene's journey really begins. Yep spoilers, this is going to be the last time you're going to see Irene's parents alive within this story. They will reappear in flashbacks but they would cease to exist next chapter.)**


	5. Tales of The Crimson Flower

**Chapter 4: Tales of The Crimson Flower**

 **(A/N: I decided to split the final chapter of Irene's childhood and the final chapter of Irene's parents into 2 parts. This part would be covering a bit of Queen Écarlate backstory as well as Charles Kinghtwalkers backstory and the next part would be covering the upcoming major battle and their deaths and the impact this would have on Irene and the Dragons for future parts. As for the lack of screentime for the 7 Dragons, don't worry, the next arc would be almost entirely centered on Dragons and their development. Also, I'm looking for a Beta Reader to fix any spelling and grammatical issues so anyone willing to Beta Read or has a good Beta Reader, help is much needed.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is owned and created by Hiro Mashima, Koshindia Magazine, Funimation and A-1 Pictures. Please support the official release!**

* * *

 **Irene's POV**

April 27, X381, the worst day of my entire life, at least one of the worst days of my life. The world was under an unprecedented level of peace and prosperity at this point of time, however, this day would not only be the end of this peace but almost the end of Dragonv itself. Gotta say one hell of a birthday present that fate left me with.

However, the butterfly effect that caused this was the attempted assassination of me by Dark Dragon Romeus. One of the Dragons in charge of the intelligence division in Dragonv many months prior. According to the intel, we got observing the Dark Dragon Tribe, they lacked the firepower to actually destroy Dragonv, however, what we didn't count on where the new king's ambitions and organization tactics or the secret techniques he was doing to boost his power.

As I drift within the void of death, I watch the best and worst moments of my life play out as my lifeforce dims. It feels as if I'm reliving my entire life within this black void.

 **End of 1st Person POV**

* * *

 **Manga Carta, Whitestone One Dragonv**

 **3rd Person POV**

 **April 26,x381**

Irene is going to be 11 years old in just one day. She is hanging out in the garden with Anna Heartfilla and her best friend Erenjack. Anna now has side-swept bangs in front, with two strands of hair draped down the sides of her head and is looking more like her current appearance. Anna is dressed in a slightly more tomboyish appearance thanks to spending time with Irene. Irene gained her signature braid on the right side of her head and is dressed slightly more feminine.

Erenjack shows off his Metal Make magic to his friend as he creates 5 swords from liquid metal.

"Whoa, you can make 5 swords now," Irene said to Erenjack impressed of his magic.

"Yep, my father taught me this magic to defend myself properly, now I'm able to keep up with you princess," Erenjack said to Irene.

"Time to show what I've learned within the last year as well," Anna replied as she uses magic to form a light around her hands while praying that forms into an orb of Holy Magic.

"Whoa, that's amazing! You can use Holy Magic?" Irene asked Anna overly excited at the idea that Anna can use Holy Magic.

"Dad and I were spending more time with each other. He said that Holy Magic makes for a good self-defense magic even against Dragons stating that while it might not hurt Dragons, the intense light would blind most dragons long enough to escape. He also said that Holy Magic is perfect for Celestial Spirit mages." Anna explained to her friends as she holds a light ball in her hands.

Yamu, Sal, Linda and Rio walk into the courtyard to show off what they've learned within the last year as well.

"That's nothing, look at this !" Yamu said to them as he takes out his wooden stick and set it ablaze, managing to contain the flames onto his wooden sword.

"My someone is doing their studies!" Irene said to Yamu taunting him.

"Shut up, it's not like I like having to take boring classes from those old farts, however, if having to endure that means learning awesome fire powers, I guess it's what needs to be done," Yamu explained to the group with his usual cocky persona.

"After last year, we didn't want to be dead weight to you princess, we want to protect you and Erenjack as much as possible. I had to start even doing Physical Ed to get into the shape to start using magic." Sal explained to everyone.

"Can you show us what you learned?" Anna asked him.

"Sure!" Sal replied as he tits his glasses and makes a rock statue of himself.

"Whoa, that's actually pretty cool!" Anna said to Sal causing him to blush.

"My turn!" Rio said to everyone as he creates a small tornado that sucks up the flower petals.

"You guys aren't the only ones who learned a lot in the last year, Linda has learned a rare and powerful magical art within our clan. " Linda said to everyone as she turns into water and reforms back into a being.

"Amazing, you can turn into water and back? "Irene asked amazed at what she saw.

"Yep, this technique allows me to withstand most attacks and survive them. It's said that once one master this spell, they would become virtually invincible." Linda explained to everyone within her usual monotone voice.

"So what did you learn Irene?" Anna asked Irene.

"I need you guys to stand back for this one!" Irene answered as she puts her hands close to each other.

The air heats up as a small fireball falls from the sky and hits the ground like the impact of a meteor. The fireball hit the cobblestones within the courtyard and it was only a small explosion but one that left everyone impressed.

"Whoa, you can enchant the atmosphere to use a fireball?" Enrejack said to Irene impressed by Irene's skills.

"This is a signature technique used by my father during the Amazonian wars. It's called Enchantment Blazing Sky. By channeling magic to a specific point in the atmosphere, you can generate friction comparable to a small meteor striking you. It's very taxing to use to but the knockback of the attack is great enough to save us in case any Dragon tries to sneak attack us." Irene explained to everyone while notably exhausted using the move.

"So want to play kickball?" Irene asked everyone.

"Sure, we're doing boys vs girls again!"Anna answered.

"Sure about this given last time?" Irene asked Anna concerned.

"Don't worry, I've been improving on my kickball game!" Anna replied with a smile of confidence.

Meanwhile, Queen Écarlate is in her kitchen preparing for Irene's birthday party the next day. She's chopping up some onions within the kitchen when Belserion comes into the kitchen along with Victor.

"So how is the security within Dragonv?" Écarlate asked her confidants.

"As good as it can be! There shouldn't be any problems. However, I feel very uneasy about things." Belserion explained to Écarlate being the usual worrywart we known him to be.

"Ever since last year, it's becoming clear what's happening. The Dark Dragon Tribe is planning to assault this kingdom very soon. Going by Intel reports, there has been a spike in Dragon murders by a handful of dragons worldwide. That only means one thing...They're increasing the strength of their forces." Écarlate said to the two as the air within the room became bone-chilling cold from the revelation.

"Increasing their strength? They're already insanely powerful. Even myself who is one of the strongest mages can't hold a candle to an S-Class Dragon." Victor stated freaked out at the idea Dragons can get even stronger. The reality was that as powerful as Victor was at his time, he would be lucky to defeat even an A-Class Dragon much less an S Class Dragon and now the gap between Humans and Dragons were growing wider rapidly.

"2,000 years ago, before the time of Dragonv, a Demon King Dragon emerged from the blood of a thousand Dragons. Using a ritual, the Dragon was able to absorb the powers of other dragons and become so powerful, even other Dragon magic couldn't kill it. I was one of the Dragons who witnessed the terrifying power of the Demon King Dragon. My entire race of Sage Dragons was wiped out by that evil Dragon when I was merely a small child. A powerful entity like figure intervened and sealed this Dragon away for an entity within the Ravines of Time given it became too powerful for it to kill." Belserion explained to the humans explaining the Ravine of Time.

"Powerful deity?"Écarlate asked confused at his statement.

"That powerful deity, you mean the God of Zentopia?" Victor asked shocked to hear Belserion has seen the deity within Zentopia.

"Could be, I'm not entirely sure, to be honest! It's been many years since that dark age of humanity. Legend has it that every 1,000 years, a Demon Dragon King is born, a being of pure evil that threatens all of existence. We must find who's attempting to become the new Demon Dragon King before it becomes too powerful." Belserion explained to the humans.

"Except what if there are multiple dragons trying to do that and the Demon Dragon King already exists? Is there anything we as humans can do to oppose them? Keep in mind Dragonv has some of the strongest mages in the world and yet at best, you can only act as a defense force to protect civilians as opposed to fight Dragons. I mean just to defeat an average Dragon, it would require at least a Battalion of average S-Class mages and you're saying they're going to try to become even more powerful? What can we possibly do against them?" Victor explained to the two unevered by the revelations.

"We have less than a decade to make up our decision. Sadly there are very few options we have on the table to deal with this threat. Our best bet is to find the would-be Demon Dragon King and take him out before he emerges. Our other best bet is to step up the training for Irene and others and the Dragons and hope that they might surpass our power and defeat this growing evil." Écarlate explained to the two of them somber about the bleak outcome of the impending war.

"You right, the Messiah saved us before, hopefully, the Messiah would save us again." Victor Heartfilla stated hoping a miracle occurs in the upcoming war.

"See, that's the spirit! So to change the subject to a lighter note, care to go with us all to Rosemary tomorrow." Écarlate asked the Pope.

"I wouldn't miss out on bonding with my daughter," Victor answered trying to improve his relations with his daughter.

Meanwhile, the Dragons are helping Charles with the decorations around the castle while his wife is cooking the meals for tomorrow.

"It's become a tradition to prepare for my daughter's birthday ahead of time," Charles said to Ingeel who is helping him put up some decorations.

"Indeed, one day I hope to do this with my own child," Ingeel replied thinking about plans with his child.

"So I heard rumors you and Minue Jr are going out and she might be pregnant with your child already," Charles asked his close Dragon Friend.

"Yeah we're going out but as for the pregnancy part, it's just a rumor. I would know when I got someone pregnant. After all, a Dragon's Pregnancy is 20 times longer than a human's pregnancy. We only now started having serious bonds. A Dragon pregnancy lasts so long that by the time I have a child, your daughter would already start to have her own child." Ingeel explained to Charles, had Ingeel's mother and child lived and things ended up differently, Erza would've had her own pet.

"Man that's crazy, you're telling me a female dragon can experience at least 3 years of mood swings, vomiting and morning sickness? Man guess it's not easy being a Dragon, is it?" Charles said to Ingeel baffled at the length of Dragon pregnancy.

"It's even worse for Dragons than humans. We suffer long periods of insomnia inability to taste food, itches and cold sweats. Unlike human men who don't experience what women go through while pregnant, male dragons via their magical bound to a child can also feel morning sickness, inability to taste food, itches and cold sweats, insomnia and mood swings. Founreartly for male dragons, these are symptoms only apparently in the last year of a pregnancy." Ingeel explained to Charles about Dragon Pergenacies, Sadly I know those feelings all too well or rather will become stuck with them.

"Jesus, I really hate to be a dragon when it comes to pregnancy," Charles stated looking as if he stumbled across a mutilated corpse given the expression of horror on his face.

"That's why I know that Minue isn't pregnant. We're connected by a literal bond once we fall in love with each other. I will say this, I do intend to put the ring on Minue's finger eventually in maybe a few years. Probably on your daughters sweet 16." Ingeel said to Charles.

"Now that would be something, marrying the woman you love within your queen's ceremonial crowning of womanhood and then having a child around the point she has her own," Charles replied optimistically thinking about the future. Little does he know, he was living out his last 24 hours on this planet and the future was about to get even worse.

"All the more reason we must find and defeat the Dark Dragon Tribe before they destroy everything we cherish," Ingeel responded concerned about the Dragon Tribe.

After a while, the girls were able to beat the boys within Kickball.

"I want a do-over!" Yamu whined unhappily he lost to a girl.

"We had three matches already and you lost all of them," Irene replied.

"Darn it!" Yamu whined as tears start to form around his eyes.

"Are you crying?" Anna asked him.

"I'm not crying, boys don't cry!" Yamu answered denying his sadness of losing a game.

"Yeah you're crying, trust me, I know the feeling. Things are so sad." Rio stated.

"Get over it! It's just a game, Anna came a long way since she played last year, we should be praising how much she improved." Erenajck said to the other guys with a levelheaded mind.

"I have my father to thank for that. My father was very good at kickball when he was a young age and taught me the tricks needed to play better." Anna explained to the others.

"Wasn't aware your old man was good at kickball. I thought a boring old fart like him only knows about reading and stuff." Yamu said to Anna with his usual jerkass attitude.

"Kickball is very popular within Fiore, in fact, we have a kickball championship every year. Before he became a Pope and focused on religious studies, my father was the top player within the Junior Kickball division within Zentopia School. The Crocus Zentopians especially love kickball." Anna explained to everyone as she passes the ball to Irene.

"Man you father really has been keeping his word to spend more time with you," Irene said to Anna as Irene puts the ball into the basket.

"My old man is the same grumpy weaponsmith as before. " Erenjack replied.

"So tomorrow, you're going to come with me and my parents to Rosemary for the Cherry Blossom picnic?" Irene asked everyone.

"Of course, we won't miss it for the world princess," Yamu answered only to get hit in the head by Irene.

"That's Irene to you!" Irene replied not happy to be called princess.

"Why don't you like being called princess? I think you're a beautiful princess."Anna asked Irene.

"Because I want to be treated like everyone else, not some dainty little princess in an ivy tower. I mean isn't that the reason you hang out with us. Besides Yamu is a jerk who uses it to belittle me." Irene explained to Anna notably upset.

"I see, kinda makes sense in a way. Anyways everyone is to come here at 10 AM sharp, no later and no earlier." Erenjack said to everyone as his posse leaves the courtyard.

Later on that night Irene is in bed getting tucked in by her mother when Irene asks her mother a very important question.

"So tell me about your adventures. How did you become Queen of this country?" Irene asked her mother.

"It's a pretty long story about my adventures. Hell, you can write a novel for how much has happened in my life that would last 11 years. I want you to pay close attention to everything I say because you might learn things about me you haven't known before.

 **Queen Écarlate's POV**

I was born on May 11,x346 to my parents which would be your grandparents if they were still around. Your grandmother was from the Nation of Zeno who was named Princess Jennifer Goldstein and your grandfather was Prince Marakov Dimitri Dragonv. They fell in love after repelling an assault against the recently established settlement called Zen by the rival Nation of Jericho which worshiped the god Askherhman.

Before Écarlate can start, Irene interrupts her with a question.

"Zen, You mean like Zentopia?" Irene asked her mother.

"Zentopia is the cousin religion of the Temple of Zen. Askerhamianism is the distant cousin of these two religions said to have recently formed around 1,000 years ago. The Zenith, Zentoptians, and Askherihamis have fought each other within Middle Earth and for over 1,000 years over a small oasis of Hoyland said to be part of the secret to achieving the One Magic." Écarlate explained to her daughter.

"Why do they fight each other over the One Magic when they can share it?" Irene asked her mother naively believing magic can be shared by the world.

"It's not so simple as that. While the One Magic can be shared with everyone, people have beliefs within their ideologies that make them selfish and power-mad, while many good people follow those religions, some people misuse the teachings for personal gain. You would understand this as you grow up. Anyways onto my own upbringing." Écarlate replied as she goes into her own backstory again.

 **Queen Écarlate's POV**

I was the eldest of my sisters, the second oldest being Asuka, the third being Eileen, the fourth being Heine and the youngest being Juliet, each of us born a year apart from each other. I grew up much like you, tomboyish and didn't like to be treated specially. My mom and dad started my training at around age 12 to become queen.

Before Écarlate can start, Irene interrupts her with another question.

"Training to become queen?" Irene asked.

"What I taught you and your father taught you was merely self-defense. You've yet to begin your real training which is much harder, much harsher and requires intense sparring and training. Now stop interrupting mommy while she explains her story."

 **Queen Écarlate's POV**

 **Year X358**

The now King Marakov Dragonv stood at his throne for being in power for over 13 years since he took it since his father Ivan Dragonv stepped was known for being very tall and muscular with a large red beard and mustache, he was known as King Red Beard, my mother had brown hair and brown eyes and had tan skin mainly because she's from Middle Earthland.

My father around this time revealed the legendary sword the Hoshigami No Satsuki, it was a day I will never forget.

"Whoa, that sword is really pretty dad," I said to my dad impressed at the length and craftsmanship of the sword I now wield in my procession currently.

"One day, you would be the one to be chosen to wield the Hoshigami No Satsuki, it's by royal tradition since the founding of Dragonv that the eldest member of the family and the most powerful member is granted the right to be called the Monarch of Dragons. You must achieve the true potential of your power before you can wield this blade and that requires magical power mastery too." Dad said to me as explained to me about the blade.

"I trained every day with my magical studies and I still get D's and F's, I don't see why I need magic to use a sword. It's not like magic works on Dragons anyways." I argued with my dad.

"To draw out its true power, you must use magic," Dad explained to me as he extended the sword to being over 10 times longer than his entire body. "You don't think a mere butterknife of a sword alone can slay a Dragon, do you?" My father stated as he retracted the blade back to its Wazshiki shape.

"Whoa, that's really cool! I guess I could take my magical studies a bit more seriously." I replied as I was motivated to do a bit better in school.

The main problem with me though is that I got into many fights while in the Magic Academy. The boys often picked on me for my poor magical skills.

Irene once again interrupts her with another question.

"Poor Magical skills? You seem fine with magic to me mommy!" Irene stated.

"Back when I was around your age, Magic was the hardest thing I could muster, I had plenty of raw power but not a good way to use it to its full potential. Asuka had the opposite problem, she was very talented at Magic but lacked raw strength, Eileen was the balance of the both of us but lacked my strength overall and Asuka's skill due to her being 2 years younger than us and Heine and Juliet were merely average in grades for their age." Écarlate explained in detail the deficiencies with her magical skills in school.

However, due to Asuka being physically weak and me being known for fights, we had our fair share of bullies in school. I figure you know that feeling well given all the fights you've been involved in ith Lexiei.

 **Queen Écarlate's POV**

 **Year X358**

Anyways one day I was walking down with Juliet, Heine, and Eileen when I saw a gang of bullies trying to assault Asuka. All 10 of the boys were part of the Junior Magic Academy grades each being at least 16 years old.

"What are you doing to my sister?" I shouted horrified to see these guys beating down on an 11-year-old only for the kid to show up, the 13-year-old brat I beat up earlier. He got his older brother to assemble his friends to gang up on my sister to lure me old.

"Asuka!" Eileen shouted as she rushed to her aid along with Juliet and Heine.

"Get Asuka out of here now, I'll handle these bastards who hurt my sister," I said to my younger sisters not wanting to see them get hurt as well.

"But what about you Ecarlate? Those are 10 Junior Students, you're still in the 6th grade at the Magic Academy and the worst student in terms of magic." Eileen explained to me but I didn't care to hear it.

"JUST GO! Nne of you stand a chance, I'm the only one with enough strength to battle these bullies." I replied to them as they left with Auska all beat up.

"You're going to fight us all yourself? You're just a bratty princess who only got into this school because your daddy is king." one of the bullies said to me with a smirk thinking he can take me one because I was 4 years younger than myself.

"You suck as a mage, how about you do what girls should do, make us some lunch." one of the bullies said to me.

"You forget idiots, even if I fall, you have to deal with daddy but I'm not going to fall here today...Not after what you did to Asuka.I'm after all the best swordsman in the class," I responded as I take out my Kendo Stick and prepare to fight the bullies.

The fight between me and the bullies seem to be going well at first, as my superior strength to even Junior year students were able to repel the assault as I dodged they're basic Magical blasts and attacks and even been able to score several injuries on the kids, however, the brat who lured them was able to catch me off-guard with a Lightning Spell and knocked me on the ground and for 3 minutes, I endured one of the worst beatings in my life.

However, a part of me during the beating learned that my strength came from combat and that I absorbed Ehterano better when I was in the thrill of the fight and got back up shocking the brats.

"What is she? We gave her a beating and she's still standing.." one of the students said horrified as, despite me covered in bruises and cuts, I was far from knocked out.

"Your worst Nightmare! Even without magic, I'll make you all pay for beating up my family." I replied to them as I leaped at them like a Lion about to rip apart their prey and started to brutally bludgeon the students with my Kendo Stick

"Whoa, you beat them up pretty badly!" Irene said to her mother.

"Back in my days, I was known as the Scarlet Scourge. I developed a bad habit of being into fights and often went on to fight boys and even grown men. That day made me realized that combat and fights are what increased my magical skill and power, that said I got into trouble with my father, mother, and teachers who often scolded me and punished me for seeking out fights. Eventually, they were able to get me from stop fighting and focused on my grade." Queen Écarlate explained to her daughter about her bad habit of getting into fights

"So did you pass your grades in the Magic Academy?" Irene asked her mother.

"Barely, but it was good enough that at age 13, I took my training to another step, the Dragon Battle Rite of passage."Queen Écarlate explained to her daughter about what would become the next part of her training.

"Dragon Battle Rite of passage?" Irene asked.

"To become Queen of Dragons, you must defeat a Dragon in battle and not just any mere dragon, the strongest of Dragons. It took me 13 years to reach the level that I can beat any dragon within battle. My toughest opponent during my sparring sessions was Hope Primus." Queen Écarlate stated explaining her training.

"You mean Ingeel's father?" Irene asked.

"Yep, the same one. Anyways stop interrupting me while I'm telling the story Okay?" Queen Écarlate said to her daughter scolding her about her constant interruptions.

"Sorry, mommy," Irene replied.

"Let's skip past the boring parts and start off when I met your father," Écarlate responded as she resumes her story.

 **Queen Écarlate's POV**

I was 19 years old when I remember that day very well. I have reached the peak of my womanhood. It was during my travel into the country of Fiore where I was hunting down a rogue water Dragon where I met your father. The Water Dragon was flooding the whole village. He was an A-Class Dragon who defected from the Dragonv Army known as Typhoid. My father stated that he wanted me to train with the blade so in a few years, I could be the one to replace him as ruler of Dragonv so I wielded the Hoshigami No Satsuki.

"Leave these people alone!" I shouted at the Rouge Water Dragon.

"Make me human!"Typhoid said to me arrogant that he can defeat me.

We fought for a while however given time was of the essence, I had no time to play games with him and used the legendary blade passed down by our family to cut the dragon down effortlessly. I then went to see the damage, most people managed to escape to higher ground except for your father and his girlfriend at the time.

I tried to give them CPR as much as possible however given I never did it before, I ended up taking your father's first kiss despite him having a girlfriend didn't like this at all.

"You stole my boyfriend's kiss from me!" the young woman yelled, she was a cute girl with an average body figure and long brown hair in a ponytail.

"I apologize for that, I was trying to give you CPR, please accept this as a token of apology," I replied as I grabbed her and started making out with her.

 **3rd Person POV**

"Wait you started making out with a girl? You can do that?" Irene asked her mother shocked.

"Well here you can, frankly women tend to be better kissers than men but men are better in other ways...What am I saying, forget I mentioned that ." the queen nonchalantly stated completely blind to the fact she's saying adult things to a minor before realizing her error and trying to deny it.

"Mommy, what do you mean by that? " Irene asked as Charles walks in in the nick of time.

"Well, you see ..." Écarlate said to Irene but was interrupted by Charles.

"Don't you think it's a bit too soon to tell her about the birds and bees," Charles said to Écarlate scolding her.

"Mommy was telling me about how she kissed a girl and stuff," Irene said to her father unaware of what she was talking about.

"Are you insane? She's 11, she shouldn't be knowing stuff like that." Charles replied scolding his wife for her recklessness.

"It was an accident, I tend to overexplain things that I shouldn't when I tell my stories" Écarlate responded with a red blush on her face from the embarrassment.

"Nevermind that, what were you talking about that lead to this conversation?" Charles asked them.

"Irene wanted to know what being the Queen of Dragons was like for me," Écarlate answered.

"Let me take over from here, the last thing I need you to do is corrupt Irene at such a young age," Charles stated.

"Hey I wanted to give her details, what's the point of telling a story if you don't include every single detail?" Écarlate replied.

"You're such an oddball indeed. Then again I should know this given the time you decided to wear a dog suit." Charles explained to his wife.

"Hey I happen to like the dog suit, it worked in catching the Dragonball dogs didn't it?" Écarlate replied with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"And don't get me started on your strawberry costume you once wore." Charles said to his wife.

"You had a Strawberry Costume before?" Irene asked her mother.

"Again that was a classic! We got the legendary strawberries did we not?" Écarlate replied acting as if it's normal to dress in a strawberry costume.

"You almost got us killed by Vulcans and Lord knows what they were planning to do with you," Charles stated scolding his wife again.

"But we got the strawberries right? " Écarlate replied ignoring her husband's complaint.

"Anyways! Onto the story! Your mother was an incredible woman if not very odd but she had a very kind heart. Me and her sparred countless times with each other. She had a reputation of getting into a lot of fights and brawls and loved combat almost as much as she loved her sisters, however, all that started to change around the day her parents died.

 **Charles POV**

August 28,x366 was a year I would soon not forget. That was when Queen Jennifer Goldstein and King Marakov Dimitri Dragonv were assassinated by a Drak Dragon Tribe member Tronton. That's what sparked the first ever World Dragon War.

They were celebrating the birthday of Asuka when the Dragon Attacked. Your mother and your aunts tried to fight against the Dragon Assault but there were over 100 Dragons that appeared. King Marakov and Queen Jennifer were able to fight off the Dragon assault which heavily damaged the Manga Carta Castle. Being a mere human without the Hoshigami No Satsuki and up against 100 A Class Dragons, I couldn't do anything, neither could your mother or your aunts. Eve the Dragon Protection Squad at the time had problems fighting off the Dragon Assult

In just a few minutes, the Dragons all fled when the Dragon Protection Squad appeared and both Queen Jennifer Goldstein and King Marakov Dimitri Dragonv were poisoned to death but managed to kill their Assaiain Tronton, a high-ranking A Class Dragon who caught them off-guard who worked in the Dark Dragon Tribe. Asuka, Écarlate, Eileen, Juliet, and Heine rush to their fallen parents with me rushing towards the aid of my friend and her family members.

"NO! DAD! MOM!" Écarlate shouted as she broke down in tears crying from the loss of her parents.

A week later a funeral was held within Manga Carta with my future parents in law buried in the castle courtyard like all people who ruled this country. Due to Écarlate being the oldest and most powerful and mastered the Hoshigami No Satsuki, she was chosen as the successor as Acting Queen of Dragonv, it was then things changed forever.

"My fellow citizens of Dragonv, it's come to my regret to inform you all that my parents Marakov Dmritiv Dragnov and Jennifer Goldstein Dragonv passed away in what can be considered an act of war by the Dark Dragon the new queen of Dragonv and Queen of Dragons, I've declared war against the Dark Dragon Tribe wherever they hide and control, for too long they've done what they pleased and now jeopardize the values of the Manga Carta. I call upon all Dragons in the world and all dragons and humans to unite to face this great threat." Your mother made the declaration that led to the first-ever Dragon World War.

 **3rd Person POV**

"World Dragon War?" Irene asked confused at the concept.

"Dragons and humans have fought each other at times but this was limited between countries. the Holy Crocus Empire of Serena, for example, has launched countless attempts of invasion into Dragonv using the Dark Dragon Tribe that ruled Serena for hundreds of years and to this day remained isolated from Dragonv. The Dark Dragon Tribe has taken root in several countries worldwide and launched a massive assault against Dragonv with a war lasting 3 years. " Charles explained to her daughter about the disastrous conflict that was the Frist Dragon War.

"How did humans survive their fights with Dragons, better yet why were they allowed to fight Dragons despite not being strong enough to hurt them?" Irene questioned her parents wondering how weak humans can keep up with Dragons.

"Humans are resilient in nature. with a million man army against 10,000 Dragons assisting 10,000 pro-human dragons, it put things in our favor. Human soldiers weren't frontline fighters given only less than a handful of them being strong enough to fight any Dragon. Had at least 10,000 humans had the same strength as dragons, we could've beaten the Dark Dragon Alliance much faster and sooner, sadly that's not possible. Only the ruler of Dragonv can truly fight at the level of Dragons and that's only because of the Satsuki Blade, even with that, she's still human." Charles explained to his daughter within a depressed tone.

"It's not fair! Why are humans so much weaker than Dragons? I wish there was a way to fix this. You have enchantments right daddy, can't you enchant them to be stronger?" Irene asked her father wondering if there was a way to make humans even stronger.

"No enchantment I know can bypass a Dragon Scales, it's just not possible! Also, there's only so much enchantment can increase in strength. Arms, Armor, and Veiner only increase stats twofold, trying to use a tenfold increase, let alone against an army of humans would be taxing to the health, besides you would need a thousandfold increase just to be able to kill a Dragon with Magic. I've tried for years to develop a way for humans to fight Dragons but it couldn't be done. Humans in the dragon war are only useful for assisting in injuries of Dragons, protecting civilians from dragon attacks, basic self-defense and providing elemental magic to dragons to launch attacks." Charles explained to his daughter.

"It really sucks, how did you guys survive the war?" Irene asked.

"We barely did. With Serena, Ivsen, Jericho, Dinde, Twelve, Khangora, Alastikia and Stella having declared war on us and our allies, we struggled to fight their forces. Humans fought for the opposition side because those countries wished to replace Dragonv as a world superpower! We did have one battle that decided the war, the Seige of the Ice, April 5, X368." Écarlate explained to her daughter referring to the major turning point of the war.

"Seige of Ice?" Irene asked curious about the battle.

 **Charles POV**

 **April 5, X368**

Your mother and I lead repelled an invasion into Dragonv by the last remnants of the Dark Dragon Alliance that came at us with full force within Terra Laka, just a few hundred kilometers northwest of our home. Four the last year of the war, we fought within the frozen lake that rivals Mout Zonia and the Arctic in terms of its annual permafrost temperatures.

Many people died within the frozen wasteland with untold damage done to the surrounding area from the clash of Dragons, however, we managed to prevail due to the knowledge of our Terrain and with the strength of the previous Dragon Protection Force and Current Dragon Protection Force along with the Dragonv Sister 5 and myself, we prevailed in holding the front and preventing them from taking down Dragonv.

We then launch a counter-offensive against the Dark Dragon Tribe which occupied Stella at the time. The Dragonv Sister 5 and the Dragon Protection Squad each fought their toughest battles against the Dark Dragon Tribe elites. It was there we encountered the king of the Dragon Alliance, Morton. A Dragon who had white scales like a sage Dragon with a purple underbelly and spiked bullhorns with blood red eyes.

"Dragonv will fall today and the age of Dragon Supremacy!" Morton said to us as we prepared to fight him and his entire army.

The fight lasted 5 days long between his forces and other forces with the Queen and I fighting alongside the Dragon Protection Squad. Mortons power was so mighty that even the strongest of the Dragon Protection Squad Hope Primus was killed in battle and Belserion was left in a critical state. This caused your mother to awaken her true power out of rage.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" your mother shouted to the mighty Morton as her hair glowed with intense flame like energy.

Your mother out of rage was able to battle against the strongest Dragon to ever exist, a Dragon so powerful, it could reduce an entire continent to ash. Your mother's swordsmanship and raw power were so mighty that the heavens shooked when she fought Morton.

The clash was beyond anything the world witnessed. Morton was the mightiest dragon to ever exist up against your mother, the mightest human to ever exist. She was out to avenge her fallen comrades and families. The entire continent of Isghal shook as mountains crumbled, tsunamis engulfed the shores and the collision of the two powers created a massive Hurricane engulfing all of Isghal.

Eventually, the battles subsided as both King Motron and your mother are worn out with injuries covering their body. Blood drips down on the ground covering the ground with large pools of blood however despite their bodies battered, they still stand defiant towards each other.

"You're quite meddling pesk for a human. I'll just kill you like I did with that annoying Fire Dragon." Morton said to your mother, however, your mother stood her ground despite being covered with wounds and at the peak of her human limits.

"THAT FIRE DRAGON WAS HOPE PRIMUS! THE HOPE OF THE HUMAN DRAGON ALLIANCE! I WILL END YOU!" your mother shouted as he rage reached her maximum and she started overpowering the Dragon within a straight up fight despite her body being battered from the injuries.

The battle was going badly for Morton, at the moment, your mother's forced surpassed the power of Mother Nature itself as she sliced her blade straight through the scales and flesh of the Mighty Dragon King with ease. However while at death's door, he used me as a hostage grabbing me when he was badly injured.

"Don't move or you're going to lose your future husband and any chance of a child," Morton said to me as he held me hostage. I struggle to move out of the Dragon's grip but even at the point of death, I was unable to break free of his powerful grip.

"Leave him alone, he's not part of this fight! " your mother shouted angered at his cowardly tricks.

"Drop your blade woman or he dies!" Morton said to your mother as your mother complied and dropped the blade on the ground not wishing to get me killed.

The Dragon used it's Laser magic to blast your mother in her left arm, Right Leg and left leg and then used a Dragon Roar to seriously injure your mother. He took his time and pleasure torturing your mother and was going to finish her however I found my opportunity to help your mother.

" **Enchantment: Blazing Sky** " I chanted as I summoned a massive atmospheric ball of fire the size of our castle into Morton which hits him in the face, blinding the dragon and burning his eyes. While the Dragon Scales are almost impervious to Magic attacks, their eyes were not nearly as durable and I was able to break free of his grip.

 **3rd Person POV**

"I hit a dragon in its eye and my hammer broke into pieces even with Enchantment, am I really that far behind the power needed to beat a Dragon?" Irene asked her father thinking about her fight against a Romeous Clone.

"You're still a child Irene, it takes most adults their entire lifetime of training just to have the strength to fend off any Dragon. Only a handful of humans can fight on par with Dragons in general. You have the potential to be a strong queen one day Now stop interrupting your dad." Écarlate replied as she tells her daughter to keep quiet while her father explains her story.

"Anyways as I was explaining," Charles responded as he continues to explain the past.

 **Charles POV**

It was enough time for me free myself and used the last of my magic to enchant your mother for one last attack. Morton flew up into the air and decided he was going to wipe out Dragonv in one last ditch attack.

"Say goodbye to your continent!" Morton shouted as he charged up a massive Dragon Roar in his mouth and fires a massive Dragon Roar that comes towards us at insane speeds with a massive roar as large as a small city making the Dragon appear like an ant compared to his own energy blast.

"Not on my watch! This is for everyone in Dragonv!" your mother shouted as she threw herself into the air with one hand and then performed a one-armed slash that sliced the mighty Dark Dragon King in half, cutting straight through the Dragon Roar with the slash wave traveling into space.

Over a month later, the Dragon War was declared over and on your mother's birthday, we got married. The loss of Eileen, Juliet, and Heine was a heavy blow as well as the old generation of the Dragon Protection Squad was buried within the courtyard for their bravery in the service. Millions of humans and Dragons died within the war with the death toll said to be in the tens of millions of humans died and at least 2 million dead Dragons. The world was heavily damaged by the Dragon War with every continent on the planet has significant damage to the landscape but we were able to recover thanks to our combined global efforts.

However shortly after, during our honeymoon, we learned about Caelum and Minstrel attempting to take over Isghal with their forces which resulted in a new war. This war between Minstrel and Clauem was happening during the Dragon Wars but exploded after it. The war with Dragonv lasted nearly a year.

The final battle of that war was the battle of, against the God-Queen Aerlea who was planning a direct invasion into Dragonv, taking advantage of the fact we were weakened by the Dragon War. My mother despite being pregnant with you acted before she did.

"Are you insane? You're 9 months pregnant and want to go into a major conflict? You're a queen, you don't have to fight battles." Belresion explained to your mother but your mother was stubborn.

"I told you I made up my mind. You're to fight and defeat the Adnosis Amry and I will handle the queen of the Amazons. With the help of Diana and Alexander as well as Charles, we can beat her. She's not immune to magic like a Dragon so we can pull this off." my mother said to Berlesion.

"That's not the point, what if your child gets hurt? " I asked her.

"Why you do think I have armor plating on my body? It's to protect the child. My order as the queen is absolute, I'm going to end this today and prevent another long war, after all, if we don't defeat them today then the chance of my child or us living decreases. It's all or nothing." your mother replied stubbornly.

The battle went as expected, your mother began her campaign into the capital city of with a million soldiers and 10,000 dragons including Ingeel who befriended two humans who would become heroes in their land. It then came down to me, Alexander, Diana and your mother against the queen.

"It's time I end you all and establish the true Kingdom of Gaerciea, United for the Amazonian race and purged of anyone who deviates from our goals." the God-Queen said to your mother.

The battle occurred with my wife fighting off against the queen with both myself and Diana giving her enchantments to boost her power and to fight off morning sickness while Alexander assisted in combat. However, your mother started giving labor and her water broke mid-battle which put her at a massive disadvantage.

"No, not right now!" you mother said out of frustration as she struggles to contain the child in her.

"No, I was afraid this would happen!" I shouted.

The battle turned against us quickly as God Queen Aerlea went from being overwhelmed to overwhelming us in battle. During the battle, Aerla managed to seriously injure your mother with a near-fatal slash which almost killed you... It was my turn to get angry and fight my battle.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" I shouted as I amped myself to the max and fought against the queen.

I fought the queen for a while until my energy ran out, however, I was able to damage the queen considerably enough for your mother to do the finishing blow slashing her down with her blade...However before dying Aerlea cursed her.

"You might've killed me but you brought the wrath of Askerhamn onto you. I pray to thy God Askerhamn to curse your child with grand misfortune if that child manages to survive my blade. Let the child be cursed to lose everything she values in her life..." the God-Queen said to us before she died succumbing to her wounds.

"Come on Écarlate, hang in there!" I shouted as I tried to stop the bleeding from her massive gash.

Thankfully Belserion arrived at the right time. Thankfully in spite of the power of the God King of Minstrel, he at best could only kill up to A rank Dragons in spite of his Amazonian strength whereas Belserion was the strongest Dragon in the world and the battle ended in mere minutes. We were able to fly your mother to Rosemary Village and save your life and her life.

 **3rd Person POV**

"And that was how you were born," Écarlate said to her daughter.

"Whoa, you're so brave, mommy!" Irene said to her mother and she hugged her.

"More like reckless! Because of mommy's stunt, you almost died!" Charles stated.

"Didn't it pay off though? Because of our battle within Caleum and Minstrel, we were able to stabilize the world to a closer period of peace. Had not for our actions, they would've amassed a large enough force to take down Dragonv which was still recovering from the Dragon War." Écarlate replied as she tucks in Irene.

"I would like to hear more of your war stories mommy. I also want to hear about Aunt Asuka and the other aunt's adventures." Irene said to her mother.

"Some other time, I'm not very good at condensing stories and I tend to ramble a bit too much in my stories, getting off topic. I'll tell more stories when your father is around. Tommorrow, we'll tell the story of the Dragonv Sister 5 and how they've helped greatly within the Frist Dragon War." Écarlate replied as she blows out the candle in the room and walks out with her husband to their own bedroom.

Écarlate and Charles go into their quarters with security guards guarding their room in case Irene comes around unexpectedly. Écarlate picks up Charles and throws him onto the bed.

"Someone is looking very hungry tonight," Charles said to his wife as she licks her lips.

"I'm hungry for both room service and for your honey," Écarlate replied as she playfully strokes Charles' face.

"Word of advice, try to condense your stories a bit. We don't need Irene knowing the birds and bees." Charles stated not amused at Écarlate's casual nature regarding sexuality.

"She's coming of age where she's going to require knowledge of her her body works, we can't keep withholding information out like this," Écarlate replied with her usual nonchalant attitude.

"They grow up so fast, don't they. Children these days."Charles stated as his wife unzips his pants.

"Next thing you know, she would be on the throne with her own King or Queen!" Écarlate replied with a smile on her face.

The next day occurs as Irene and her friends with their parents arrive at the courtyard of the castle. Yamu's father is a man with facial stubble with long black hair while his mother has orange hair and wearing a pink Kimono. Rio's parents are both fat with one having a green top hair on while the mother wore a headdress and both as brown as Rio. Linda's parents wore Cossack hats with her father having a body resembling a lumberjack within his body frame in regal clothing but also had blue hair while her mother was short and petite and covered up like Linda and Sal's parents dressed fancy with one wearing a mongole and a red suit with green haired combed over with his wife wearing a red dress with brunette hair.

"Don't worry, your children are safe with the queen." Écarlate ensured the parents as the children all hop on Belserion's back along with herself, her husband and Kajeel as Belserion then fly off to Fiore, moving fast enough to make it in time for noon while having the children experience the joy of riding a Dragon.

"This is so cool!" Erenjack said to everyone with everyone else agreeing.

"Indeed, so this is what it's like to ride a Dragon?" Yamu said to them as he looked at the countryside they were passing over thousands of feet in the air.

"Yep isn't it cool? I always ride on Belserion's back to travel across the vast country of Dragonv." Irene said to everyone.

"How fast can a Dragon travel?" Sal asked the queen.

"If Belserion wanted to, he could reach Fiore within seconds. A Dragon on average can move faster than a bolt of lightning however at such a speed, you guys could fall off and die, especially if you're not used to riding a Dragon like I am." Queen Écarlate explained to the others as Belserion flies over.

"Yep, that's why I'm flying really slow. Don't want you kids hurt!" Belserion stated to them as he passes over several countries around Dragonv's border.

They arrive within Rosemary Village after an hour of traveling from Dragonv to Fiore, a distance that would take average people on average a full month to walk that same distance and around 2-3 weeks on a horse-drawn carriage.

"Man to think that there was an easy way to travel entire countries," Erenjack said to everyone.

"Well, that's why Dragonv is #1 and why the Human Dragon Alliance is worth fighting for. Between Humans and Dragons, there's nothing we can do together." Kajeel replied as he gets off the horse and the children walk with the parents across Rosemary Village.

Queen Écarlate is welcomed by the people within the village as a hero for what she did in both the Dragon War and Amazon campaign with the children looking at how beautiful the remote small village is with Belserion flying over the town given he's too big to fit in the small town without accidentally destroying a building or two. The sky then has flower petals blowing everywhere from the cherry blossoms within the vast acres surrounding Rosemary.

"It's so beautiful!" Linda said to everyone as she looks at the Cherry blossom blizzard across the village.

"Quite the beautiful day for a picnic isn't it?" Charles replied to the young emotionless child.

"So many flower petals!" Irene said to everyone as she catches the flower petals within her hands.

Anna and Victor alone with his wife Jade are waiting for Queen Écarlate and her husband King Charles.

"Happy Birthday Irene!" Victor said to Irene as he gives her a gift of a brand new sword with a golden hilt on it.

"You didn't have to do that for me!" Irene said to Victor in excitement happy to have gotten a brand new sword from Victor.

"It's in gratitude to the friendship between this country and your own. One day, you will become queen of this country after all." Victor replied.

"I got something for you as well Irene!" Anna said to the young princess as she got Irene a golden locket that has an engravement "Best friends forever.

"Thanks, Anna. It's so beautiful, I will cherish this for the rest of my life." Irene replied as she hugs Anna.

Meanwhile, at Dragonv, Ingeel and the other dragons are preparing things within Irene's birthday party with Grandeeny flying over Irene's family from Zen with Rena getting off her back as well as Fredrick and Corona.

"Can't wait until the princess comes here!" Ingeel said to Grandeeny as he sets up decorations with Grandeeny helping him.

"Princess is going to love how we're setting up our birthday party," Grandeeny replied.

"I can't wait to see how Cousin Irene would react with the present me and daddy got her," Rena said to the dragons.

"Yep, Irene really loves magic books and swords. The Zenith sword of Solomon is a sword passed down by tradition said to bring good luck to those who wield it and a rune book so she can learn some ancient rune magic to enhance her enchantments." Fredrick explained to Grandeeny and the other dragons.

"At this rate, Irene is going to have the best birthday in her life," Ingeel said to them only to suddenly get hit with a signal of bad news.

"Bad News Ingeel, over 5,000 Dragons have shown up at the capital of Dragonv within Whitestone One attacking the outskirts of the town.' one of the Dragon soldiers said to them.

"What?That can't be? How did they make it so far into Dragonv let alone our footsteps? Grandeeny get all the other Dragon Protection squad members her ASAP and then contact the Queen, this is a serious emergency. " Ingeel said to Grandeeny concerned about the leak that has exposed them as prepares for battle.

"What's going on? " Asuka asked.

"We're being invaded, take the children and take them to the evacuation shelters. Then get everyone into the emergency shelter, we're being attacked by an unknown threat." Ingeel said to them as he starts to hear explosions from the outskirts.

One Dragon appears behind Ingeel and goes to strike at Asuka, Rena and the guests when the Dragon is set ablaze by another Dragon. This Dragon's body is made completely out of fire.

"Thanks, Lieutenant Colonel Altas Flames!" Ingeel said to the fiery Dragon.

"No problem King Ingeel, I'll protect any attacks against innocent lives." Altas Flames responded as his flaming body.

"And I'll fend off the threat posed by the invading Dragons," Ingeel replied as he flies out of the castle to assist the Dragon troops.

Meanwhile, Grandeeny dashes at high speeds to reach Gappione and reach the capital of the country Edokko within a few minutes. She intercepts Metalicaina who was able to take off with Kanzaki, Shiregu and the Japanese nobles close to the Mikazaucki family.

"What are you doing here?" Metacilaina asked.

"The flight path has been canceled, Dragonv is being invaded. We are needed there immediately." Grandeeeny said to Metalicana.

"What? " Metalicaina shouted shocked to hear Dragonv is under attack.

Meanwhile, within the outskirts of Rosemary, Victor Heartfilla, King Charles and Queen Écarlate are with the children having a nice picnic within the nice sunny weather.

"It doesn't get any better than this!" Irene said to everyone as she lays on the blanket.

"Oh it's going to my dear daughter, just wait until you see the presents other people are bringing you today," Écarlate replied as she brings out the sandwiches within the blanket when she notices Belserion sensing something.

"We got a problem.! Evasive Action NOW!" Belserion shouted as he gets in the way of the blast coming at the people at the picnic, managing to block the blast from hurting the Children using his large Dragon Body as a shield, however, he's badly hurt in the process defending the humans from the unexpected Dragon Assult.

"Uggh!" Belserion winced as the blast managed to damage his left arm burning off some of the scales. The children look frightened as Belserion is moaning in pain.

"Belserion!" Queen Écarlate shouted as she rushes to aid him.

"Who did this?" Charles asked dumbfounded as he then gets frightened and sees Three Dragons land not too far from where they were at.

One of them is a Dark with a green mane that actually consists of leaves with wood like scales with tree-like limbs with its teeth made of wood with giant leaves for wings and is fairly muscular. The other dragon is a female Dragon that has purple scales with a gray underbelly with bat-like wings and has a gray mane.

Then comes the leader of the dragons that lands on the ground. The Dragon has a turtle shell on its back with spike bat wings with Bull Horns on its head with a fiery red mane with a crocodile-like snout. It has reddish-orange scales on its body with a pale yellow underbelly scales and its snout is also pale yellow. The Dragon has blood red eyes and a spiky tail and is very muscular.

"No, it can't be!" Écarlate said to the dragon sensing an eerie tone familiar of her past.

"So you're the Queen of Dragons who killed my father. Allow me to introduce myself to you, my name is King Krauser Sotohammer, the son of Morton Sotohammer and I'm here to take my revenge against Dragonv and humans alike." the massive Dark Dragon declared as he prepares to fight the Queen of Dragons with his 3 dragons.

"Berlesion, get out of here right now and take the children with you!" Écarlate said to her confidant.

"But Queen, what about you? Even if you're the Queen of Dragons, taking on 3 Dragons yourself is suicide." Belserion stated trying to protest the queen's orders.

"She has me, I can assist in enchanting her powers," Charles replied as he stays behind.

"I'll stay and fight too!" Victor said to the King and Queen of Dragonv only for the Queen to put her hand in the way signaling she doesn't want his help.

"You'll only get in the way. These dragons are far too powerful for you to take on even if you're the Pope of Dragonv. Each of these Dragons are S-Class level, no human can hope to fight them. ! I'm not even sure I can defeat all of them myself despite wielding the Satsuki. Use your holy water and heal Belserion and get the Dragon Protection Squad here as soon as possible! Me and Charles will stay and hold these guys as long as possible." Queen Écarlate said to Victor looking solemn knowing that her end was near.

"But what if we don't make it in time? We're carrying children! I can't fly top speed with children on my back, especially in my condition. What if you die before we get back?"

"MOMMY WON'T DIE RIGHT MOMMY? She's the strongest in the world, she'll beat those evil dragons right mommy? She also has dad there who's the strongest enchanter, with his magic and her strength, nothing can beat them." Irene said confidently that her parents would prevail.

"That's right! Once we get back home, I'm going to cut you the biggest slice of strawberry cake in the world." Queen Écarlate replied trying to hide her tears not sure if she can keep through with her promise.

"Yep, Irene! When we get back, I'm going to teach you a really cool spell. One that creates shooting stars and one that can brighten the heavens." King Charles replied as Irene is put on Belserion's back by Victor alongside all the other children and Victor hops on the back and they ride away.

"Oh no, you don't!" Krauser said to Belserion as he aims a blast towards the Dragon but kicks him straight in the face with her heel.

"YOU DARE RUIN MY PICNIC WITH MY DAUGHTER? I'LL MAKE YOU PAY WITH YOUR LIFE FOR RUINING MY DAUGHTERS BIRTHDAY!" Queen shouted as she draws out her blade which glows with a crimson aura.

"And that goes double for you, you made a huge mistake messing with the Dragonv and Nightwalker family," Charles replied as he prepares to stare down the Dragons.

 **Irene's POV**

April 27, X381 at high noon was the last time I've seen my parents alive. Had I've trained to become stronger, had I haven't been so helpless, perhaps there was a chance they could've been alive long enough to have stopped me from going down the path that I took. It seems like I would finally see what my parents did within their last stand before they have fallen as I now see what became of their fate within this realm of death.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **(A/N: Yep shit is about to get real. Yeah it's no surprise Irene is going to lose her parents, her parents were long dead in the manga at the point she developed Dragon Slayer powers. However, expect her parents to kick plenty of ass and go down swinging as the final chapter of Irene's childhood comes to a close and the start of her rise to the top and fall to the bottom begins. Also expect more dragons to be given more screentime next chapter as well, especially Ingeel.**

 **Power levels for the chapter**

 **Queen Ecaratle( Prime) 48,000 MPF base,61,333 MPF using Sword Body Magic, 74,666 MPF full power without Hoshigami No Satsuki, 101,332 MPF using Hoshigami No Satsuki**

 **Dark Dragon King Morton:100,000 MPF with immunity to any possible form of magic**

 **Queen Ecaratle( Pregnant) 37,502 MPF base, 48,000 MPF using Sword Body Magic, 53,333 MPF full power without Hoshigami No Satsuki, 81,666 MPF using Hoshigami No Satsuki.**

 **Krauser( Young) 81,000 MPF with immunity to any possible form of magic**

 **Belserion: 48,000 MPF base, 74,666 MPF full power, Magic resistance up to 90,000 MPF**

 **Kamekus: 42,667 MPF base, 68,266 MPF full power, Magic resistance up to 80,000 MPF**

 **Kamella:42,000 MPF base, 66,666 MPF full power, Magic resistance up to 78,000 MPF**

 **God Queen Aersla: 77,333 MPF**

 **Charles Kinghtwalker: 38,533 MPF base, 72,000 MPF full power**

 **Victor Heartfilla: 37,332 MPF base, 48,000 MPF full power base, 63,333 MPF using his strongest Holy Magic**

 **Queen Ecaratle (Age 19) 23,333 MPF base, 36,665 MPF with Hoshigami No Satsuki**

 **Thypiod: 30,666 MPF with Magic resistance up to 40,000 MPF**

 **Ingeel(Pre Dragon Festival)37,932 MPF base, 48,000 MPF after eating enough flames, Magic Resistance up to 60,000 MPF**

 **Altas Flames( Young, Pre Dragon War):16,250 MPF, Attack potency up to 23,333 MPF, Water Magic Resistance up to 32,533 MPF**

 **Irene(Age 11) 417 MPF base,883 MPF full power**

 **Anna( Age 11) 327 MPF base, 672 MPF summoning Aquarius**

 **Erenjack(Age 11)290MPF**

 **Yamu(Age 11) 175 MPF**

 **Rio (Age 11) 200 MPF**

 **Sal( Age 11) 150 MPF**

 **As or Irene's Aunts Eileen, Juilet, and Heine, Eileen is the early prototype name for Irene within the manga within early scans of the series who resembled a bit of Irene within her young adult years, being almost a twin sister to** **Écarlate** **, Juilet and Heine both resemble the Enchantment sword versions of themselves but each having red hair like Irene. The development of Irene's Reanimation enchantments would be later revealed to be manifestations of her own close bonds with her family but we'll get to that eventually.**

 **Also, don't worry, the backstories of the Dragonv Sister 5 would be further revealed within time, I didn't want to put too much time and make this chapter longer than it turned out. In fact, orginally this was supposed to be one long chapter but it turned out to be so long, I could make 2 chapters from this. Anyways next chapter will be where shit goes down as the Dragon Protection Squad would be having their first fights in this fanfic and Queen Écarlate and King Charles will have their last stand and we truly begin Irene's journey to the woman she will become.  
**

 **Anyways don't forget to Review, Fav and Subscribe, feedback and criticism are much appreciated.)**


	6. End of an Old Era Pat 1

**Chapter 5: End of an Old Era Part 1**

 **(A/N: This chapter is going to be mostly within a Third Person perspective for the sake of showing off the badassery of Irene's Parents and Ingeel's own badassery and is going to be the launch pad to what would transpire in the future.**

 **Also thanks to the requests of some users, I finally found a beta reader to overview not only this fanfiction but also Bleach Shippuden and any future projects. His name is CutestSith, he's an upcoming fanfic writer who we chat on a regular basis within Discord about the anime community, Fairy Tail and other topics including politics, we established a work schedule or the beat reading being between Monday and Tuesday and Friday giving an average chapter output of around 2 chapters per week, excluding breaks and holidays of course. So expect the fan fiction to really pick up with him managing the writing for it.**

 **Also special thanks goes to VoGoshiniki who I have as a storyboard adviser who I run my ideas of the story through him and come to an agreement of what we should and shouldn't put into the story, between VoGoshiniki's help with storyboard advisory and CutestSith as beta reader, I can improve on the story quality greatly, both are also very good friends of mine from Skype and Discord respectively. Enjoy)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is owned and created by Hiro Mashima, Koshindia Magazine, Funimation and A-1 Pictures. Please support the official release!**

* * *

 **Meanwhile within the Isghal Skies**

Belserion is flying to Dragonv as fast as possible while having children on his back as well as Victor. Despite his old age, the elderly sage dragon sails over the highest mountaintops in the land moving at speeds comparable to a modern airplane while not going too high up risking altitude sickness for the humans he's carrying on his massive back.

"This is ridiculous, I'm one of the strongest mages in the world yet powerless to do anything about it," Victor said to Belserion downtorren on how powerless he feels.

"It's my fault, I dropped my guard not expecting them to be so brazen as to pick a fight with the Queen on this day. Those dragons were stronger than any Dragon we've countered in decades." Belserion explained to Victor as he's flying forward.

"You think Queen and King Charles can pull this off?" Victor questioned the dragon notably worried.

"She didn't seem herself when she was up against that dragon," Jade said to Belserion also questioning the well-being of the queen.

"If there's anyone who can defeat those Dragons, it's those two. Don't forget that there's a reason why the title "Queen of Dragons exist." You've seen her power firsthand in the last Dragon War? Don't underestimate those two as a team." Belserion explained to the Pope.

"And I've seen enough to know that she's not as powerful as she once was. She hasn't trained in 11 years, the same goes for her husband and they're not getting any younger either." Victor explained to the elderly dragon concern on whether she can win.

"Have more faith in the Queen dad!" Anna said to her father yelling at her father.

"Yeah, Irene's mother is like super strong and stuff," Yamu replied with an optimistic smile.

"Linda concurs, Linda once saw the Queen stop a giant iceberg from smashing into our village. She's a very strong queen!" Linda said to the group in her usual third person narrative.

"Based on the history books I read in class, only once have the Monarch of Dragons been defeated and killed by a Dragon and that was Irene's grandfather and only because they sneak attacked them before they can even fight back. One who is said to wield the is said to wield the strength of 10 S-Class Dragons. The chances of just 3 S rank dragons beating her, Charles especially with the Master Enchanter Charles is about 30 to 1." Sal explained to others ensuring that the Queen can't lose using his genius intellect.

"Still what if that happens?" Rio asked in a somber tone.

"We won't let it happen! Hang on tight kids, we're going at full speed!" Belserion replied as he flies faster which makes it harder for the kids to hang on.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Dragonv**

Ingeel is fighting against a bunch of Dragons coming at him around the outskirts of the city as parts Whitestone One is engulfed in flames caused by the explosions and Dragon Roar. One of the Lightning Dragons come at Ingeel with a powerful Lightning Punch but being the Lightning Dragon King, he effortlessly tanked the blow as it impacted his left check with explosive force and then swings his right hook into the assailant's neck, smashing the dragon's head off its neck.

"Got the memo, any clue what's going on?" Zeusei asked Ingeel as they avoid a charging Dark Dragon coming at them with a dagger which almost scrapes against the scales of the Lightning Dragon.

"These Dragons suddenly appear out of nowhere, flying past all the scouting parties within the country. I have a feeling a Portal Dragon might be behind this!" Ingeel explained to Zeusei as he evades a randomly shot Dragon Roar that explodes a few meters from Ingeel with a small explosion.

"I see, so have any clue of where this Dragon is at?" Zeusei asked Ingeel as he smacks down charging Dragon with his tail with the assaulting dragon being planted into the ground.

"I'm trying to figure this out. Whoever they are, they are masking their scent very well." Ingeel answered and both him and Zeusei blast down 3 charging Dark Dragons with their Dragon Roars burning them to a crisp as they fall into the ground resembling overcooked fried chicken.

"It would be easier to sense this dragon if there weren't so many Dragons attacking us," Zeusei explained to Ingeel as he looks around to see if any more dragons are coming at them.

"Can you take over and help the defense force and repel the attackers? Aren't you better at taking on groups of opponents than I am?" Ingeel stated humbly explaining Zeusei's superior area of effect abilities.

"So you finally admit I'm better than you? How touching." Zeusei arrogantly bragged with a chuckle.

"This is no time for your ego stroking, lives are at stake," Ingeel replied annoyed at Zeusei's ego.

"Okay leave this to me," Zeusei replied as he jumps to help the Dragon Battalion and encounter a dozen Dragons that are overwhelming soldier class Dragons with a barrage of Dragon Roars and powerful flying charge attacks.

"These guys are as strong as colonels, we can't handle them!" one of the soldier class Dragons said to another as they're overwhelmed by Dark Dragons.

"We can't hold the defense formation much longer!" Another dragon answered as he's knocked down by a Dark Dragon and is being held down as the dark dragon charges up it's Dragon Roar at point blank range.

" **Lightning Dragon's Jaw** " Zeusei chanted as he smashed the Dark Dragon into the ground and creates a massive electrical current that shocks 10 Dark Dark Dragons and paralyzes them so the soldier Dragons can repel then away.

Meanwhile, Ingeel uses his dragon sense to track down the cause of the portal Dragons however he's shocked to see it was Romeus, the Dark Dragon that defected from Dragonv a year ago,

"So you're the one behind this?" Ingeel asked Romeus shocked to see him of all dragons.

"Suprised Ingeel? I've gained a few powers since I was gone." Romeus said to Ingeel as he creates portals around him shooting energy blasts towards Ingeel but the Fire Dragon King evades the attacks barely dodging the attacks

"How can you betray us? How can you betray me? I saved your life during the Dragon War, and this is how you pay your country back?" Ingeel explained to Romeus upset that a former Dragon has sold out.

"We're Dragons, we are superior to humans. Why bend the knee to an inferior race of people? Humans are nothing more but cancer to this world. Thanks to Lord Krauser, I have power greater than before and I realized my destiny is to destroy the human race and preserve the Dragon Race and what better way than to destroy Whitestone One while my master deals with the Queen and King." Romeus explained to Ingeel in his power-driven rant about humans being inferior to the Dragon Race.

"What?" Ingeel asked shocked to learn about the plot and learn how well organized the attack is.

"Master knows that he couldn't possibly defeat Dragonv when it's at its highest security point so we planned for years trying to find the Achilles heel to the mighty Queen of Dragonv. What better way to take out the only human capable of actually killing the strongest Dragons than the attack them at their most vulnerable point when they are tending their child's birthday." Romeus explained to Ingeel with his sinister tone as he laughs at the idea that the plan is going successfully only see Ingeel ignite with flames around his body in sheer rage.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR BETRAYING DRAGONV! I WILL CREMATE YOUR BODY IN THE NAME OF THE QUEEN!" Ingeel raged as he dashes at the dark dragon with blind fury with his punch ready to connect with the Dragon's jaw " **Fire Iron Dragon Fist**!" Ingeel chanted as his fist appears to connect with the Dark Dragon but he realizes a split-second later the Dragon disappeared behind him

" **Territory Blast!** " Romeus countered as he blasts Ingeel from behind catching the Fire Dragon off-guard with a powerful dimensional blast.

"Territory Magic, that's a spell used by the ruling within Cina. When did you..." Ingeel asked shocked to the core that Romeus is using human-made spells.

"During the years I was made a spy for the Dark Dragon Tribe, I picked up a few tricks observing humans within that country. The Orland ruling clan still believed in sacrificing humans who broke their laws to Dragons, as a result, I learned their useful Territory magic. Combined with my unique cloning powers and Dark Dragon magic, I'm much stronger than you give me credit for." Romeus explained to Ingeel bragging about his skills with Ingeel trying to punch him but the dragon keeps evading his attacks with ease.

"So you resort to cowardly tricks instead of an honorable battle?" Ingeel asked the Dragon frustrated that the dragon refuses to fight him head-on.

"Fool, this is a war, not a sporting event. There's no honor in war Ingeel, don't pretend you're some great saint all of a sudden. Fighting wars for humans might've brought Dragonv prosperity but did you stop and think about the countries you have destroyed in your wars and how they're barely recovered with countless people starving to death while you Dragonvians sip wine from your IvyTowers. Stella, for example, remains barely functioning thanks to your wars but you barely pay them notice yet you spend a good amount of time within the trade routes of Middle Earthland. Don't play holier than thou with me." Romeus explained to Ingeel as he lectures Ingeel about the politics of Dragonv.

"You're right, we're not perfect, humans are not perfect but it doesn't excuse your calls for genocide against the humans. I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO SUCCEED!" Ingeel roared as he charges up fire in his mouth! " **Fire Dragon Roar!** " Ingeel roared as he shoots a massive blast of flames at Romeus but the Dragon redirects the blast with Territory and hits Ingeel in the mouth with his own blast injuring him.

"Humans can't hurt us with this magic, however when used by a Dragon, it's able to hurt other dragons. I must say I envy the humans a bit for making more creative forms of magic than us Dragons which are limited to our roars and physical abilities. Then again Ingeel, your biggest weakness is the fact you're too straightforward of a fighter. As long as I know your fighting moves, it doesn't matter how much stronger you are than me if you can't land a single hit on me." Romeus said to Ingeel bragging about his superior abilities as Ingeel is panting from the damage done to him.

"Fool you really think you can stop the entire Dragon Protection Force yourself. We have enough Dragons to keep your small army at bay even with your ambushes and sneak attacks. All we need is a few Dragons within the elite protection force to fend off your assault." Ingeel explained to the Dark Dragon pointing out the other members of the Dragon Protection Squad.

"Ha, you think I'm the only one who can slow down members of the protection squad? Get real!" Romus replied as he smirks at the thought that he has a plan B up his sleeve.

Meanwhile, Wessloiga and Skiadrum have defeated 50 Dark Dragons with their teamwork when they see a Dragon appear through that is a massive Dragon twice their size. The Dragon has its entire body covered in jaded green scales with its wings also being covered in jaded spikes.

"Looks like we have a very tough one on our hands," Weisslogia said to Skiadrum with a smirk.

"Indeed, just what exactly is the deal with these Dragons," Skiadrum asked.

"Is that you Gemrin? Did you betray Dragonv?" Weisslogia asked the Dragon shocked to see a war comrade defect to the other side.

"Looks like you guys are slow on the uptake. We're tired of serving humans, we serve King Krauser who would make a grand Dragon Empire where humans would be nothing more but our meal. I'm tired of you two stealing my light and tired of being in your shadow, today I kill you and take your powers for my gain." Gemrin explained to the two of them as he prepares to fight them both.

"So that explains you increase in power. Killing other Dragons as part of a blood ritual to make yourself stronger? Sickeningly. Such a loathsome act must be punished." Weslsogia ranted preaching against the idea of killing Dragons to make one stronger.

"Time to send this heathen to the Great Dragon God Bahamut in the sky so he can be cast down to hell?" Skidadrum said to his comrade as they both dash at high speeds towards the Jade Dragon and try to land blows on it but it's hard crystalline scales make it hard for even them to land blows. Worse the collision of blows leave Skiadrum and Weisslogia's hands filled with cuts and bruises while Germin's body doesn't even have a scrape on it.

"Tough luck on your part. My Jade Cysrtrailne scales and body makes me heavily resistant to Light and Shadow Magic. Tough luck for the two of you!" Germin smirked with a twisted smile as he generates energy from his scales and creates an explosive shockwave leveling everything around it within a certain radius blowing back Skiadrum and Wessilogia into nearby buildings.

"Talk about crazy, last time I saw him, he was merely a B Class benchwarmer like Altas Flames, now he's on par with an A-Class Dragon. Could killing a Dragon really raise your power by that much?" Weslsoiga asked his partner notably worried about the strength of their opponent as he gets back up and shakes off the building debris on his body.

"We can still take him, though all being said, it concerns me greatly about the lengths the Dark Dragon Tribe is willing to go for their own agenda. If killing a few dragons can make one this strong and it's merely a mid-tier Dragon, imagine a dragon who's on the tier of Ingeel or Belserion killing 1,000 Dragons or more." Skiadrum said to his partner fearing the absolute worst case scenario.

Weisslogia dashes at the Jade Dragon and attempts to throw punches at the Dragon but the Dragon no sells the blows from the White Dragon. Skiadrum uses his shadow intangibly to try to sneak attack the Jade Dragon but Germin smacks them so hard that they feel as if their jaws were smacked into a mountain and tumble over into the ground rearing in pain being hit by a hard blow from the Cystrailne Dragons body.

"You guys are seriously the best Dragons the Queen has the offer as protection?What a joke. You're not even remotely on my level!" Germin arrogantly bragged as the two get back up covered in bruises and cuts.

"You're going to learn not to underestimate us a fight." Weisslogia and Skiardum both collectively said to their opponent as they power up to their true strength determined to stop the defected Dragon.

Meanwhile, Grandeeney manages to arrive within Whitestone One with Metalciaina when they see chaos everywhere with Grandeeney noticing that there are people and Dragons wounded from the fighting with some people and Dragons dead.

"This is a nightmare!" Grandeeney said to Metalicana as tears form in her eyes.

"They're going to pay for this, whoever did this!" Metalicana shouted as his angry reached his peak and steam forms around his iron body.

However, he has little time to vent his rage as he sees a slashing wave come towards Grandeeney but Metalicana manages to form an iron shield to protect the white mage Dragon as two Dragons appear towards them. One of them is a Blade Dragon with blade-like scales around its body with a gray body in general with swords like fins coming out of its arms and the other Dragon is a Black Dragon with Fish fins and Fish Scales.

"Lekze and Tran, you guys went missing during the Dragon War, now it makes sense," Metalicana said to the two Dragons.

"We got tired of fighting for humans, now we will make humans into our slaves, pets, and food," Leke said to the Dragons as he clashes his elbow bladed fins together while Tran generates water around his body.

"Looks like we have to fight these monsters before anything. Hopefully, the Queen can hold off whatever is after her." Metalicana said to Grandeeney.

"You forget she's the Queen of Dragons and the strongest Dragon Emperor to exist since the beginning of Dragonv, said to be the living reincarnation of the legendary First Queen of Dragons, Erza Hiro Mujika Dragonv, otherwise known throughout the history books, the Scarlet Empress. An Empress so powerful that she was able to untie all 86 powerful Dragon Tribes to form the Nation of Dragonv. She will not fall so easily, especially with Belserion present and her husband Charles." Grandeeney explained to Metalicana confident that the queen of dragons will prevail against the threat of the Dark Dragon King.

Meanwhile, Vemonisky and Zeusei finish taking out multiple Dragons at once with the ground covered in poison mist and sludge and electrical currents along with bodies of dozens of dead Dark Dragons.

"Not bad skinny!" Zeusei said to the Poison Dragon with his condensing remarks.

"Put a sock in it meathead, we're still not finished fighting the rest of these forces off," Venomisky replied with his usual cold and aloof tone only to see two Dragons land towards them.

One of them has gray fur covering most of its body like a goat with goat-like horns but have black bat-like wings and claws and talons silmair to a bird and the other one is a Metallic Dragon with silver scales and wings resembling that of Erza's Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Looks like we're in luck, something to finally kill this boredom I'm feeling." Zeusei gloated as he flexes his muscles and cracks his knuckles raring to fight with lightning surging around his body.

"This isn't some friendly duel, this is a war. Take this fight seriously or your dead!" Venomisky stated annoyed by Zeusei's lack of professionalism and his arrogant persona.

"These guys are a special kind of stupid to be fighting against members of the Queen Protection Squad, these guys are going to be no problem," Zeusei replied as he prepares his fight against the Dragons,

Meanwhile, the guests are being protected by Altas Flames from the battles as they take cover inside the Manga Carta when a Water Dragon appears to confront Altas Flames. The Dragon that appears before him is a scaly blue skin dragon with fish fin-like blades on its arms.

"So you've defected as well Lauga!" Altas Flames asked the fish like Dragon.

"Today Dragonv falls and Dragons become the superior beings to rule the planet," Lauga replied as he charges at the humans within the castle but being swifter than lightning, Altas Flames grabs the dragon by its tail and swings the overgrown fish creature into a pillar smashing him through it.

"You're not going to hurt anyone here as long as I have any say in it." Altas Flames said to the dragon enraged at the fact it attempted to kill humans.

" **Water Dragon Roar!** " Lauga shouted as he shoots a Water Dragon Roar towards Altas Flames but Altas Flames confident the attack won't hurt him doesn't flinch from the position as the blast inches towards him

However much to Altas own surprise, his invincible Hellfire body was damaged by the water blast. Altas Flames body cools off to a more rocky looking body.

"How..no water should be able to put out my flames!" Altas Flames said to himself as he felt pain from the blast.

"The invincible Altas Flames reduced to his true vulnerable form. It's true normal water attacks aren't enough to harm you, however, thanks to the legendary powers of the Sea King Water, it can put out even the hottest flames." Lauga explained to Altas as he brags about his new powers.

"The Sea King Dragon powers are rare and only belong to a select few dragons, how did you gain such a power?" Altas Flames asked him as he struggles to recover his flames

"Isn't it obvious. Thanks to lord Krauser, I was able to kill a Sea Dragon King and take it's powers, turning me from a mere soldier class Dragon into a dragon who can kill even someone as powerful as you soon to be Ex-Colonel of the Dragonv Speical forces."Lauga said to the Hellfire Dragon as he arrogantly brags about his superior powers.

"You fool, I used to be like you at one point, seeing humans as little more but food and seeing dragons as the master race but when I fought and lost to Ingeel, I was given a second chance to redeem myself and I rose up the ranks to Lieutenant Colonel and now I'll make you see the error of your ways and give you the second chance to change your ways. Let's cease this fighting." Altas Flames explained to Lauga trying to appeal to the dragons sense of decency and morality, however, the dragon outright refuses.

"Hahahaha! You used to be part of the Dark Dragon Tribe but then again you were never that powerful compared to the elites, it explains why you quit and defected to the humans, shame most of the Hellfire tribe defected as well, you guys were useful in the war effort but you're nothing more but a thing of the past. Once I kill you, I will kill the rest of the treasonous Hellfire clan in the name of the Dark Dragon Tribe and all the humans in Dragonv." Lauga explained to Altas Flames un-flinched by Altas's reasoning.

"Then you leave me no choice but to put an end to you!" Altas Flames replied as his body heats up until his body is engulfed in flames again and he prepares to fight his former comrade.

A few minutes later, Belserion arrives at the smoke-filled city of Whitestone One in which half the city is burning from the dragon attacks occurring across the wider metropolis. Belserion lands on the ground with Victor and Kajeel getting off with the kids.

"What has happened to my city?" Irene shouted horrified to see half her hometown engulfed in flames, tears form in her eyes as she hears the screams of humans and Dragons alike

"The Dark Dragon Tribe must've struck her expecting us to be here," Belserion answered in anger as he clenches his scaly fist so hard, his hand starts to bleed.

"What do we do?" Victor asked.

"Take the kids to safety, I'll protect you guys from attacks. The Dragon Protection Squad should handle the defense of the city. I make sure all the people who haven't evacuated to shelters get there."Belserion explained to the group as they spit up.

"Be careful Grandpa Belserion," Irene said to her dragon grandpa.

"Don't worry, we'll end this soon, then your mother will return and cut you the largest slice of cake,"Belserion replied as he flies off and the children and herself go with Victor to safety.

* * *

 **Back at** **the outskirts of Rosemary Village**

The sound of magic can be heard from Rosemary Village as explosions occur within the village as people hide within buildings. Dust clouds kick up engulfing the village within a thick cloud of dust as people close their doors and rush indoors to seek shelter. Charles just finished setting up a Rune Barrier to protect the townsfolk from the clash between the Dragons and the Dragon Queen.

"Now to help my wife!" Charles said to himself as he rushes towards the field where his wife is at.

" **Anti Ehteerano Dragon Roar!** " the purple-scaled Dragon chanted as she fires a purple blast of Anti-Matter energy towards the queen but the queen of Dragons evades the attack a split-second before it tags her right arm only to be attacked from behind by the Tree Dragon which swings its right claws towards her face at devasting speed attempting to decapitate his opponent but the queen of dragons was able to block last second with her Hoshigami No Satsuki struggling to hold back the claw as it lightly touches her face, scratching her and drawing blood.

The Queen then sees the leader of the Dark Dragons come towards her attempting to dive bomb her with a flying headbutt but she manages to backflip away from the charge as the Dragon hits the ground like a small meter creating a sizable crater on the ground enough to fight Krauser's dragon body.

Écarlate goes to strike down Krauser with her blade while he's pulling his head out of the crater he created stuck in the ground but the two minions both attempt to strike her down, keeping her at bay. The Queen of Dragons evade more strikes and attempts to thrust her sword towards the assailants. Despite having not fought in more than a decade, the Queen's swordsmanship and strength remain impressive as they struggle to break her attack formation and find an opening on her.

"We're not getting far with her! Even with me and Kamella teaming up against her, we can't land a hit." the Tree Dragon said to Krauser panting from exhaustion.

"Nothing less from the Queen of Dragonv eh Kamekus?" Kamella replied as she struggles to avoid the blade of the Queen of Dragons as it almost slices her tail off in a failed attempt to hit down Écarlate with her tail.

"Then come together and do our Unison Raid!" Krauser said to the two Dragons as he kicks the ground blinding the queen with dust.

"Damn it!" Écarlate shouted as she can't see for a few seconds. She wipes off the dirt in her eyes only to see the Dragons surround her and go in different positions.

"Crap this isn't good!" Queen Écarlate said to herself as she tries to regain composure only to be punched up by Krauser straight in the face, causing several teeth to fly out as well as blood from her mouth. The Queen the flies into Kamella who tail whips her in the back causing the queen to feel as if her spine was almost broken in half and Kamekus who then grows Tree Tendrils to bind the queen to the point she can't move her arms or legs.

" **Unison Raid: Dark Nature Anti-Material Dragon Roar** " All three dragons chanted as they combine their Dragon roars together and hit the queen with explosive force creating a blinding explosion that can be felt across the region.

However, it's revealed the Queen was protected by a barrier cast by Charles as second to protect his wife. He then cast his spell to attack the group of Dragons. He places both hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic seals are then summoned in front of him and connect together to make what appears to be a constellation up within the sky.

" **Grand Chariot!** " Charles chanted as he unleashes one of his most devasting spells towards the dragons.

"We didn't even see him appear here, when did he?" Kamekus asked shocked to see how fast Charles moved.

Millions of light blasts are shot from the 7-star glyphs within the sky connected to each other that.

"So many blasts!" Krauser said even noting how shocked to see so many blasts heading towards him and his dragons as they're engulfed in the blast.

The beams of light hit the dragons, each of them creating explosions as large as the dragons within a clusterbomb like fashion with the explosion growing bigger and bigger until the entire Rosemary Plain region is engulfed in smoke.

"Thanks, Charles, I owe you one looks like you haven't lost your spark when it comes to spells," Écarlate said to her husband as she kisses him.

"You know this is merely love taps to a dragon, still it should've at least soften their dragon scales so it makes the job easier for you to cut them down," Charles explained to his wife only to see the dust clear up and their jaws drop wide.

The smoke emerges as hundreds of craters were formed each as big as the dragons hit by the blasts but much to Charles surprise, not a single one of the Dragons were fazed by the blasts despite the explosions combined AoE being enough to destroy 10 Rosemary Villages.

"Not even a scratch, that was one of my strongest spells," Charles said to his wife.

"These guys, they're not going to be easy to spell should've been able to kill even an A-Class Dragon, for them to shrug it off that effortlessly, they each have to be in the Upper S Class tiers of Dragons like Belserion ," Écarlate explained to Charles feeling a sense of dread from the fact she's against 3 elite dragons.

"Rosemary is safe, there's no need to hold back. I don't intend to hold back either, I might not be able to beat a Dragon but I can help you beat a dragon. **Arms+Armor+Venier**." Charles said to his wife as he bestows onto her increased strength by fourfold and empowers her greatly.

"Thanks, Charles, leave the rest to me, **Bringer of War Mode.** " Queen Écarlate chanted as she transforms yet again into her ultimate form.

The tables quickly turn against Krauser and the other Dragons as Écarlate's speed become so blindly fast, that they're barely able to keep up her and they lose track of her movements.

Moving faster than a bot of lightning, the queen manages to slash Krauser straight through his scales extending her blade into the abdomen of the dragon, doing a mild gash on the dragon. He tries to catch the queen but she backflips up and kicks the dragon king in the jaw jerking his neck back and causing him to lose a fang. Kamella tres to catch Écarlate in mid-air but she disappears before the massive hand can grip her.

"She's moving so incredibly fast!" Kamella said to the other two unable to follow her movements.

"Same!" Kamekus replied as she then slashes down both Kamekus and Kamella before they can react. With a large gash going from their hip to shoulders causing the dragons to fall down.

"Man my wife still has it, she took those two out with a single strike!" Charles said to himself as he sees his wife go to finish the job but she barely evades a charging punch towards her by Krauser.

"Not bad, but I've only gotten started!"Krauser said to the Queen.

Krauser then fights Écarlate as the only Dragon remaining with them fighting evenly with each other. Despite the Dragon's size, he's nimble enough to react and follow the speed Queen's moves and movements, however, the Queen manages to feint him out and catch him off-guard when he went for a powerful charged punch but he missed the queen by inches and sees her in the air.

" **Dividing Moon**!" The queen chanted as she swings her blade down vertically creating air pressure wave of energy from her sword which hits Krauser dead on and cuts straight through the scales as the Dragon cries in pain as the blade tearing through the muscle tissue and scraping towards the bone.

However aside from pain from being cut pretty deeply, Krauser remains okay and raring to go round two contrasts with Queen who is notably sweating from using the technique.

"This isn't good, my wife is completely out of particle. That should've ended the fight right there. Has time duelled her skills this much?" Charles said to himself now becoming worried as Kamallea and Kamekus get back up despite the deep cuts through their scales and blood leaking out of their wounds.

"These guys are far more powerful than I thought possible. No, I've gotten weaker over time. I knew my opponents would be powerful, however, at this rate, I'm not sure if I can beat all of them myself. Where are my Elite protection squad? They should be here any minute now. Why haven't hey showed up yet." the queen asked herself lost in her own thoughts as she struggles to take a breather.

"Not bad Queen, you're as powerful as expected. However it seems like my predictions were correct, you were weakened considerably over time and going by how sloppy you're fighting, you were certainly not expecting your death to come today." Krauser said to the Queen gloating about her immense power diminishing over time.

"Ha, the one who should be laughing is me. I already have you on the ropes and like you said, I'm not even fighting at 100%. It's a good thing that my husband is here to help me make up for any gaps in my skill."Écarlate explained to the Dragons within her prideful tone trying to mask the fact her energy is decreasing over time.

"You're tough I give you that but it's about time you see my most powerful!" Krauser chanted as he raises his hands which cause the ground the shake and crumble apart as a Dragon emerges from the ground.

The Dragon that comes out has red scales with a white underbelly with Blue Bat-like wings with facial features and a body structure slimair to Ingeel with his body covered in scars.

"No, it can't be!" Écarlate said to herself horrified and looking in awe as she sees the resurrected corpse of one of the most powerful Dragons to exist, Hope Primus.

"What's going on? Am I, alive?Is that you Queen Écarlate?" Hope said looking at himself and then looking at the queen.

"What did you do? How dare you desecrate the dead for your own use?"Écarlate shouted as her anger reaches her peal.

"Don't worry honey, I intend to defuse that spell right away," Charles said to his wife only to be attacked from behind by two more figures. The resurrected corpses of Alexander Dragneel and his wife Diana Lenodas

"Humans too?" Queen Écarlate asked horrified at what she's seeing.

"The strongest beings from the previous wars are now are at my fingertips to control," Krauser said to Écarlate as he controls the spirits to attack their former comrades.

Charles is forced to fight Leonidas and Dragneel at the same time prevents him from assisting his wife who is now within a 4 on 1 Dragon battle with diminishing stamina to boot.

 **"Enchantment Arms+Armor+Venier**!" Charles chanted as he boosts his powers up to take on the resurrected human dou, While they don't know magical powers themselves, they're blessed with Superhuman strength and speed with Diana being the brains while Alexander is the brawn of the do.

* * *

 **Back in Dragonv**

Ingeel is struggling to hit Romeus who is leading the assault team strike on Dragonv. The Fire Dragon King is panting out of exhaustion as his opponent has evaded and redirected every one of his attacks.

"Think Ingeel, there has to be a way around his attacks," Ingeel said to himself as he then sees another portal form around him which he barely gets out of the way of the incoming blasts as it passes him by a few inches.

"You can't evade my attacks forever King of Fire Dragons!" Romeus laughed as he fires more portal lasers at Ingeel forcing him into the defensive yet again.

Meanwhile, Weisslogia and Skiadrum aren't having much luck either as their own attacks are barely affecting Jade who keeps deflecting their energy right back at them with explosive waves.

"We're still not getting any progress against this Dragon," Weisslogia said to his partner panting about having to deal with their opponents.

"His defenses are much tougher than they look! How are we supposed to beat this monster?" Skiadrum asked his lifelong partner.

"You can't beat the might Jade Dragon. Not with your puny attacks!" Germin mocked the Dragons as he then smashes it's forearms in the ground and creates another explosive shockwave blowing back Wesslilogia and Skiadrum back again.

"Quite the monster we're up against eh Wessilogia?" Skiadrum asked trying to be upbeat.

"I know, perhaps when we have children, we can teach to be amoral assholes to get stronger as opposed to drinking Milk." Wesssilogia sarcastically replied.

"You idiots done talking? Have you said your final prayers?" Germin asked smirking with arrogance.

"Actually we were saying your final prayers," Wessilogia smirked as he generates light within his hands.

"You're tough I give you that but can you handle the combined power of Light and Shadow together," Skiadrum asked the Dragon as he puts Shadow magic within his hands.

The two then grab each other's hands and power up which the Jade Dragon doesn't take seriously at all and goes for another shockwave attack.

"What jokes, you think you can kill me? Please, I told you Light and Shadow attacks can't harm a Jade Dragon."The Dragon arrogantly laughed only to see the two Dragons disappear from his sight.

" **White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk.** " Wessilogia and Skiadrum both chanted as they move so fast that they appear as streaks of light and shadow, almost as if they were moving at the speed of light itself. Despite the tough Jade scale durability, the scales are shattered and the Dragon is lacerated many times across the body with light and shadow threads penetrating through his body like bullets, the dragon coughs and grasp for air as his lungs fill up with blood and his body start to shut down from the internal damage.

"It can't be! How are you able to pierce through my Jade body that can reflect all light?" Germin asked as he's overwhelmed with fear, the fear of losing, the fear of dying as blood pours out of his wounds and mouth. He gets back up within his last breath and charges up a Dragon Roar in its mouth.

"He still has enough power to keep attacking?" Weisslogia asked his partner shocked that the Jade Dragon is still standing however barely as blood gushes out of the many bullets sized wounds all over Germin's body.

"We still need to work on our Unison Raid attacks, our fathers were able to perfectly do the same attacks together without fail, he should be dead but we botched the execution of the attack," Skiadrum answered as he is notably out of breath.

"And because of that, you both die with me! **Jade Dragon Roar!** " Germin shouted as he puts the last of his lifeforce into his final attack as he struggles not to succumb to the serious lacerations across his body before killing the Dragon Duo

"But we're not going to botch this next attack!Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang !" Both Wessilogia and Skaidrum said at the same time as they combine their Light and Shadow Blasts together and fire it from their fists with Skiadrum firing his blast from his Left hand while Weslsogia fires his blast from his right hand.

The combined blast of the Dragons easily overpower Germin's Dragon Roar and sends the blast straight towards his head.

"IT CAN'T BE! I CAN'T LOSE! I WAS CHOSEN BY THE DEMON DRAGON KING HIMSELF!" Germin shouted as the blast connects with his face and completely blows away his face and vaporizes his head right off its body, killing him before he realized he was even dead.

"To think a former B Rank Dragon can be that strong!" Skiadurm said to Weisslogia.

"I would try his methods but again would require me to be a completely amoral sociopath," Weisslogia replied as they both collapse out of exhaustion.

'We have a long way to go before we reached the peak of power our parents had achieved." Skiadrum replied as they both lie on the ground exhausted from their battle.

Meanwhile, Lezke is battling against Grandeeney who's struggling to hold her own against the blade Dragon. Grandeeney for most of her life was merely a support type Dragon who assisted with healing and enchantment magic, this is the first time in a while she was involved in a direct fight and the first time she's forced to fight alone here.

Grandeeney is deeply exhausted with notable cuts around her body

"This is ridiculous, you're supposed to be the new generation of the Title? What a joke! Your mother was a far stronger Sky Dragon Queen than you can ever hope to be." Lezke said to the Sky Dragon Queen mocking her on her her power pales in comparison to her mothers.

"That might be the case, that I lack the strength of my mother, however, it's more than enough strength to deal with you! **Enchantment Deus Corona+Deus Eqeuse.** " Grandeeeny chanted as she uses a more advanced version of Arms and Armor to start fighting against the Blade Dragon in a more even ended fight.

Grandeeeny evades the swift slashes of the blade Dragon as he comes towards the Sky Dragon but the Queen of Sky Dragons proves to be too agile for the dragon and she manages to land a blow into his solar plexus within the soft underbelly of the Dragon and knock him back.

" **Sky Dragon Roar!** " Grandeeney chanted as she blasts Lezke with a powerful Dragon Roar but despite the force of a Tornado hitting the Dragon head on, the Dragon was able to block it with his sword fins with very little damage.

"Was that seriously all you got? My Turn! **Blade Dragon Roar**!" Lezke chanted as he shoots a massive slashing shockwave from his mouth which knocks Grandeeney back and does some lacerations on her body despite her strongest defense set up.

"Damn it, this guy is something else. I don't know how much more I can withstand!" Grandeeney said to herself as she struggles to stand back up from her wounds.

"Do me a favor and just die already!" Lezke said to Grandeeney as he does his claw slashes which generate an immense slashing shockwave which heads towards Grandeeney however the Sky Dragon glows with a red aura around herself and protects herself from the attacks.

" **Deus Maximus!** " Grandeeeny chanted as she increased her power to the max.

"What? My attack has no effect!" Lezke asked himself shocked to see his attacks having no effect.

Grandeeney then disappears from sight and manages to hit the blade Dragon several dozen times, several blows aimed at his solar plexus, several within his Jaw and several from the back. The dragon gasps for air as he tries to process what just happened.

"Deus Maximus, the highest level of enchantment magic. One becomes 10 times stronger, faster and more durable with the use of this spell, the downside is that it drains your life force faster and your stamina takes a huge hit from the use of this spell. Only a true enchantment master can use this spell without it backfiring and exploding their heart." Grandeeney explained to the dragon as she then goes for her strongest attack.

"Your biggest mistake was telling me your weakness, now I can exploit that and make you waste your stamina. **Blade Dragon Scales**." Lezke laughed as he covers his entire body in blades however he then sees Grandeeney open her mouth and take a deep breath and start draining the oxygen around the Dragon's space.

"Did you forget already that I'm the Queen of the Sky Dragons. Next, to water dragons, we have nigh-unlimited stamina thanks to the vast amounts of air within the atmosphere. Your blades are mighty but can it contend with one of the most powerful elements on the earth?" Grandeeney explained to the Dragon who is now realizing the difference in power between himself and a Dragon Protection Squad member.

"No it can't be, her power is increasing even more! I won't let you ..." Lezke shouted as he tries to go for his attack but Grandeeney appears in front of the Dragon.

" **Sky Shattering Drill**!" Grandeeney countered as she hits into the Blade Dragon's torso with her strongest attack which literally knocks the wind out of the dragon's scales.

"I...CAN'T...LOSE!" Lezke said to the Sky Dragon as he passes out.

"You're the biggest mistake was miscalculating the endurance of the Sky Dragons. The reason I'm the only one who can use Deus Maximus without draining their life force heavily is that I can easily refuel my energy mid-attack. Something not even Water Dragons can do for gaining power is as easy as sometime within prison would help you seek the path of redemption!" Grandeeney explained to the blade Dragon as she grabs the Dragon to tie his hands up with giant rope to restrain him.

Meanwhile, Tran and Metalicana are fighting each other with the Water Dragon proving to be hard to hit due to its intangibility powers.

"When did a low-level Dragon like you learn intangibility?" Metalicana asked him.

"Simple. Lord Krauser has shown the way to become the strongest and mightiest of dragons. I've killed at least 5 Dragons of my own to be granted power by Krauser. Tough luck that you ended up fighting me, out of all Dragons, you stand the least chance against me." Tran explained to Metalicana as he dashes at the Dragon at high speeds.

Metalicana attempts to land blows against the water dragon but the Water Dragon's body keeps evading the attacks without a single scale scratched. The Water Dragon then retaliates and starts overpowering Metalicana within a straight up fight. Metalicana then falls down and keels over worn out fighting his strong opponent.

"Damn, he's a slippery fucker!" Metalicana said to himself as he sees a massive wave of water engulf everything around him and form a water dome around him. He is then overwhelmed by the water as his body feels heavier and the oxygen around him starts to deplete.

"Let's see how long you last against my Dragon Water Dome technique! You might be stronger than me but as long as you can't hit me and you need oxygen, I'll win!" Tran arrogantly proclaimed as he swims around at high speed, having become faster underwater.

Metalicana tries to catch the speedy water Dragon but with his oxygen levels depleting and his body moving slower underwater, While the Dragon's blows lack the power to dent or pierce his scales, the repeated bangings and blows staggered Metalicana to the point he's virtually defenseless as the heavy weight of water fills into his lungs, sapping him of his strength and he starts to lose consciousness and every failed blow results within more energy being wasted.

"Bastard is much tougher than he looks!" Metalicana said to himself as he tries to conserve the last of his oxygen.

"I could let you drown within this watery abyss but it's best I finish this fight before you pull any tricks on me!" Trans said to Metalicana as he generates a whirlpool condensed to the palm of his hand and dashes at Metalicana slimair to a Rasengan.

"I see! You fool!" Metalicana smiled as he dashes at full speed and manages to punch the Dragon as hard as he could in the gut forcing him to cough up blood and disputing his attack.

"HOW? HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO HURT MY WATER BODY?" Tran asked as his confidence completely dropped from a blow like that.

"You're water body is only invincible when it's used defensively. When you got to attack someone, you can't remain intangible. Because of that downside, I was able to strike you fast enough to prevent you from switching to the defensive."Metalicana explained to the Dragon as his opponent tries to recover while he tries to catch his own breath.

"In that case, I'll leave you to drown within this dome," Tran stated as he attempts to distance himself and is about to activate his water body but then sees the Metalicana in front of him with his arm becoming a longsword.

" **Iron Karma Dragon Sword**!" Metalicana countered as he swings his blade down and splits the water Dragon in half before he can turn intangible and his split up body then turns into the water and the water dome was cut in half and spatters on the ground.

"I can't lose...I was...Invincible!" Tran whined as his body reformed back to the split up halves and he dies before he lands at the bottom of his own water dome as it disperses from the attack.

"Your biggest mistake was relying too much on your new powers before training with them," Metalicana said to the now slain Dragon as he catches his breath from his tough fight with the Water Dragon.

Meanwhile, Zeusei is evading attacks from his Dragon opponent which is a goat-like Dragon with brown fur covering his body with goat-like horns.

"You don't understand. I must do this to save the future." the goat dragon said to Zeusei.

"Have you completely lost your mind, Resta? What is this crap about the future?" Zeusei asked completely dumbfounded by the Dragon's response.

"I've seen the future. Queen Écarlate's daughter Irene is going to lead to the destruction of the Dragon Race. I must stop her to preserve the Dragon Race." Resta explained to Zeusei as he swings at the Lightning Dragon with wind-enhanced blows.

"What utter ridiculousness. First of all, Irene is as pure-hearted as anyone can be and second even assuming she gets corrupted, we can stop her long before she takes out the Dragon Race so don't give me that crap." Zeusei explained to the Goat like Dragon as he clocks him in the face with a Lightning enhanced punch.

Both Dragons engage in a fight with hand to hand fighting with their elements covering their fists. Resta goes for several right hooks but the Lightning Dragon's superior hand to hand skill and speed manages to bob and weave past the blows and then belt him with a haymaker into the jaw of his opponent.

"No more playing around, it's time I save the future," Resta said to the Lightning Dragon.

"No offense buddy but you're nowhere close to my speed, power or skill." Zeusei arrogantly mocked the Goat Dragon.

"But you forgot, I can I see the future!" Resta replied with a blank look on his face shocking Zeusei on how stupid the Dragon appears to be.

"Okay I don't like beating on the mental handicap but I'm making an exception for you,"Zeusei replied as he goes for another punch but the Dragon evaded it this time.

"I CAN SEE THE FUTURE!" Resta shouted as he catches Zeusei off-guard with a right hook to his jaw knocking the wind literally out of his body from the punch but the dragon recovers.

"The hell? He evaded my attack...Did he telegraph my blow? That can't be, right? He's too stupid to have intercepted my blow like that. Must be a fluke." Zeusei said to himself as he dashes at the Dragon but his blow misses yet again

Zeusei throws a barrage of rapid punches but the slow-witted Goat Dragon manages to evade each of the blows as if he knew when they were coming. The Dragon them comes at Zeusei with a barrage of powerful wind enhanced punches. Zeusei attempts to evade them but Resta catches him off-guard by feinting his blows and them firing a Sky Dragon Roar which knocks the Lightning Dragon into a wall with Zeusei having minor injuries on his chest.

"What a pain in the ass. He has the same calaryonace powers as Vemonisky except Venomisky is a highly intelligent fighter whereas Resta is not the brightest of bulbs. Ever since he took that blow to the head in the war, he became retarded...However where the hell he gained the ability to predict abilities. Maybe there;s more to him than I thought possible regarding intelligence." Zeusei thinks to himself wondering if there's hidden intelligence with his opponent.

"I CAN SEE THE FUTURE!" Resta shouted as he drolls after saying that.

"Or maybe he's just a fucking retard with literal dumb luck," Zeusei replied sighing with a blank look on his face as he facepalms himself.

He evades multiple wind blasts fired by Resta as he tries to figure out how to outwit the retarded Dragon.

"Ah to hell with this! Enough playing around.! **Roaring Thunder**!" Zeusei shouted as he dashes towards Resta who then evades out of the way only to see Zeusei behind him and he gets hit by the punch straight in the jaw and knocked into the wall.

"But I don't get it, I saw the couldn't I avoid it?" Resta asked as he starts to cry.

"Because the future isn't set in stone. Besides, I've fought Vemonisky many times. Your future sight is only as good as your reflexes and there isn't a Dragon in this world with better reflexes than me." Zeusei replied as Resta passes out. " Like I said, this was simply a warm-up exercise, you did become stronger but you're no match for an S Class Dragon," Zeusei said to the Goat Dragon stoically talking to the passed out Dragon.

Meanwhile, Vemonisky is having a difficult time against his opponent, the Silver winged metallic Dragon who shoots blade-like feathers at him forcing him to evade the attacks.

"What's wrong, is this the true power of an S Class Dragon? What a joke. Your poison powers are completely useless against my metallic body for I am the mighty Bluembatt. The Halfbreed of an Iron Dragon and Steel Dragon." the Silver Dragon bragged.

"Great a Steel Dragon/Iron Dragon Hyrbird, easily my worst opponent I could think to fight. When did Bulemballt get this extra power from and when did she become so beautiful? Still, She's not entirely unbeatable."Venomisky said to himself as he evades more deadly feather blades from his female Dragon counterpart.

Bullembatt charges forward and tries to engage Venmoisky within battle but the Dragon evades every strike the hybrid Dragon throws at him. She then manages to land a hit past his calvaryonace and draw blood with her claw slashing his chest, hurting him pretty badly and forcing him to clutch onto his chest as blood pours out of his wound like a water foundation.

"Just as I thought Vemonisky...Without your poison and sensory powers. You're nothing but a weakling to me." Blummeballt laughed as she licks the blood off her claws.

"You fool... You didn't get the real me!" Venomisky replied as it's revealed to be a clone made out of poison and the real one is standing behind her.

"A clone made of poison? Big deal, poison can't ... No whats going on." Bullmbaiit shouted as he body has spasms and she falls down coughing up blood and vomiting blood.

"Your arrogance was your downfall. Using my clone, I created a deadly poison known as **Dragon Mercury Fang** , a poison deadly enough to metal through metal. Farewell." Venomisky explained to his opponent in his stoic expression.

"No...Please spare me...You wouldn't kill a poor lady would you?"

"You mistake me for a Dragon that cares about chivalry. I'm not as soft as Ingeel... Farewell, former comrade." Venomisky replied as he watches his opponent melt away into a pile of bones.

Meanwhile, Altas Flames is in a close fight against Lauga who gained Sea Dragon King powers from the Dark Dragon King Krauser. Altas Flames struggles against his opponent who is equally as powerful as himself but has a clear elemental advantage over the Hellfire Dragon.

" **Sea King Arctic Wave**!" Lauga chanted as he generates a massive wave of water against Altas Flame which overwhelms the Dragon with freezing cold water which manages to overwhelm Altas Flame and blast him back with his flames dying out again.

"Damn it! My opponent is too powerful...I can't contend against his ability..." Altas Flame said to himself as he struggles to get back up.

"Now time to perish Altas Flames!" Lauga shouted as he goes to finish him by charging up a Dragon Roar but he's then punched straight in the face by Berleison.

"I won't have you take the lives of any of my comrades," Belserion said to his Dragon opponent.

"Ha, so I get to take on the mighty Belserion? Your days are numbered old man, take this **Sea King Arctic Wave**!" Lauga chanted as he summons a massive wave of water towards Belserion at freezing cold temperatures, however, Belserion moves at high speeds and easily evades the attack before the waves touch him and before Lauga knows it, he has a massive hole through his chest.

" **Sage Dragon Iron Fist!** " Belserion chanted as he reappeared behind Laqaua displaying the vast difference in power.

"Damn it!" Lauga shouted as he tumbles over and collapses falling onto the ground dead.

"Thanks, Belserion, sorry that I couldn't fight that dragon on my own." Altas Flames said to Belserion down that he was unable to defeat his opponent.

"Don't blame yourself, the dragons who attacked her are stronger than what we expected. Don't worry though, I'll help the rest handle this mess, you recover and protect the humans." Belserion said to Altas Flame as he picks up the weakened Dragon.

Meanwhile, Romeus realizes all the Dragons except Resta and Lekze were killed by their Dragon Slayer opponents.

"How, they got so much stronger...You guys shouldn't have been able to beat them so easily?" Roemus asked Ingeel angered that his plans didn't go well.

"You underestimated the Dragon Protection Squad greatly. While we're still not as strong as our parents, we're still a lot stronger than we were mere A Ranked Dragons during the Dragon War." Ingeel replied as he prepares to fight seriously within the fight as he dashes towards Romeus at full speed catching the dragon completely by surprise but he manages to evade a punch aimed at his forehead.

"Not bad Ingeel but you forget, speed doesn't matter to me. As long as I have Territory Magic, you can't touch me even if you move at Lightspeed." Romeus arrogantly mocked as he easily avoids a rapid barrage of punches from Ingeel aimed at his face.

"Try this then! **Fire Dragon Roar!** " Ingeel shouted as he shoots a massive Dragon Roar towards Romeus but the Dark Dragon intercepts it warping it away only to see Ingeel's fist coming towards him and gets hit before he reacts straight in the jaw.

"How, how were you able to hit me?" Romeus asked surprised that a punch connected as he feels on his sore jaw.

"I finally figured out how your magic works. You're Territory Magic is formidable. Very useful in fighting opponents faster and stronger than yourself for it can warp you're away from faster opponents and deflect attacks from stronger opponents however it has two flaws. To use the power properly, one must have a perfect concentration or the spells cease to work or might backfire, the second weakness is that you can't evade physical attacks while at the same time deflecting energy attacks. Combine those two weaknesses and I've found my way to beat you." Ingeel explained to Romeus revealing that he has found out how to counter the powers of his opponent.

"Big deal, all I have to do now is take you down before you get used to my pattern," Romeus replied as he generates a portal that shoots an immensely powerful blast of territory magic towards Ingeel but Ingeel absorbs the explosive heat element before Territory can discharge and explode.

"You forgot the third weakness to your powers, at least with me. While your Territory magic is devastating, the problem is that it requires heat to discharge the attack properly. As long as I eat the small fragment of heat prior to contact explosion, your attacks can't-do anything to me." Ingeel explained to Romeus with him frightened.

"This can't be happening!" Romeus shouted as he charges up a Dragon Roar in his mouth and shoots it towards Ingeel.

'Nice try!" Ingeeel answered as he dodges it only to see it appear towards him into the portal again causing Ingeel to evade the attacks as the attack speeds up around him and get closer to hitting his tail

"Ha, try dodging an attack that gets faster and faster with it coming from multiple directions that you can't evade Ingeel." Romeus arrogantly brags only to see Ingeel dash so fast that he avoids the attack altogether.

" **Sword Dragon Horn.** " Ingeel chanted as he hits Romeus head-on with a dashing headbutt causing the dragon to cough up blood as he staggers around struggling to even stand.

The other Dragon Protection Squad members gather around Romeus as he cowers in fear being outnumbered and outclassed by all of them despite they're injuries starting him down.

"Damn it...I will not lose!" Romeus shouted as he then uses his Territory Magic to teleport Irene into his hand catching the fire dragon by surprise.

"What's going on?...HELP ME!" Irene shouted as she struggles to break free from the Dragon grip but it's useless as the Dragon's hand is roughly the size of a small house weighing as much as a boulder. Roemus then flies into the air and hovers in the air.

"You gotta be kidding me! Put her down coward!" Ingeel shouted.

"Careful what you wish for Ingeel... From a good 1,000 feet, that all that's needed to make sure the Royal Family doesn't have a successor." Romeus said to Ingeel with an arrogant and cowardly laugh.

"This is bad, Princess Irene is now a hostage," Ingeel said to the group horrified at the reality going on around them.

"We can't hope to face the queen if her daughter ends up dead," Grandeeney replied worried about Irene's health and well-being.

"Damn it to hell!" Metalicana shouted.

"What's worse is that given he has Territory Magic, he can counter any sneak attacks we try on him. Using my poison is too risky, I might accidentally hit Princess Irene." Venomisky explained to the ground notably trying to keep his cool in a stressful situation.

"Maybe if I dash at full speed and catch him off-guard..." Zeusei state trying to offer a suggestion.

"It's useless, the bastard can teleport away from any attack around him. It's an automatic defense he has. Even if you or Weisslogia went full speed, it won't be good enough to catch him." Ingeel explained to him.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Weisslogia shouted.

"Calm down Weisslogia, we'll think of a way to save princess Irene," Skiadrum replied trying to calm down his partner.

Belserion arrives at the hostage scene Victor Heartfilla, Anna Heartfilla, Kajeel and his son Ernejack following them.

"Damn it, Irene!" Belserion shouted.

"This bad, she's being held, hostage," Victor said to the rest of them.

"Irene...We have to do something!" Anna shouted.

"But what can we do? We're only humans, we don't stand a chance against an elite Dragon even if we tried." Kajeel replied with a grim tone noting how powerless he feels.

"There has to be a way to save Irene...There has too!" Erenjack shouted as he recklessly charges to save her but is grabbed by his father.

"You idiot! You can't fight a Dragon!" Kajeel shouted trying to maintain his composure.

"We can't leave her to die," Erenjack shouted.

"You...What do you want?" Ingeel asked him.

"Your life for the Princess, you offer yourself to be slaughtered by my hand and I'll spare the Princess Life. You then allow me to flee from this country with my life." Romeus explained to Ingeel.

"Fine, take my life, just spare Princess Irene," Ingeel replied saying those words without any hesitation.

"Ingeel, are you kidding? You can't-do that! You'll die!" Metalicana stated.

"If it's to protect our kingdom and our future queen, I'll gladly give my life," Ingeel replied as he stands with his arms across within a T pose formation preparing to get punishment.

Romeus creates a clone of himself which beats up Ingeel as all the Dragons can't stand to watch this.

"This can't end this way!" Grandeeney shouted.

"I feel so powerless to stop this!" Metalicana replied.

"Wait a second, his cloning power makes him weaker the more clones he has. He's half his power he did before, if we can find a way to strike, we can save Irene." Venomisky said to the Dragons.

"Allow me to help with that!" Victor said to Venomisky.

"And what can a human hope do against a Dragon?" Venomisky asked him.

"I'm one of the strongest humans to exist, besides the Dragon is a Dark Dragon. Dark Dragons last time I checked are weak against Light attacks. If I can stun it long enough, you guys can take Irene out of his grip." Victor explained to the group as he charges up his Light attack in his hands.

Ingeel is getting the crap beaten out of him by Romeus who pummels him around with a clone while he doesn't defend himself.

"You're really a stupid Dragon. Thanks to your stupidity, I can end you and the princess." Romeus arrogantly laughed.

"Wait you promised not to harm the princess," Ingeel shouted angry that Romeus went against his original promise.

"I lied! Now time to die!" Romeus laughed as he charges up a Dragon Roar.

" **Framea Lux De Exito Sanctus** ( _Latin for Saint Destroying Spear of Light_ )" Victor chanted as he throws a spear made of pure light towards Romeus which manages to actually pierce through his Dragon Scales and do mild piercing damage stunning the Dragon.

"HOW! HOW CAN A HUMAN HARM ME?" Romeus shouted as he staggers back while stubbornly trying to hold on to Irene.

"Never underestimate the power of humans..."Victor replied as he passes out from using the spell.

"Dad!" Anna shouted as she rushes to check on him but Kajeel grabs her.

"It's okay, the use of his **Framea Lux De Exito Sanctus** ( _Latin for Saint Destroying Spear of Light_ ). The Spear contains Holy Magic that was used by the Messiah to save the world from destruction. When used, it has the power to do more damage the eviler the being is with a successful use of the spell would reduce them to a downside is that it cost all the user's magical power and they can't fight for 3 days. The fact that Dragon is still standing is a testament to the strength of the Dragons." Kajeel explained to the daughter of the Pope as the dragon staggers around trying to withstand the burning light.

"Damn that human, now you're going to die!" Romeus shouted as he charges up another Dragon Roar

" **Metal Make: Iron Ore Forest**!" Kajeel chanted as he generates liquid metal around the Dragon and then form metal tree branch tendrils to bind the legs, wings, arms, tail, and neck entrapping the Dragon while it's weakened.

"Damn pests!" Romeus shouted as he struggles to break out of the tendrils but the tendrils keep reforming, becoming stronger as it bonds around the body.

"Ingeel now. I can only hold him for so long!" Kajeel shouted.

"Right!" Ingeel replied as he dashes towards Romeus.

"Damn it!" Romeus shouted as he struggles to break out only to break out of the Iron Tendrils but a little too late.

"This is for threatening the princess! **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " Ingeel chanted as he punches through the chest of Romeus knocking the Dragon back.

"You want the princess so badly...SO BE IT! I'LL DROP HER!" Romeus shouted as he throws Irene from a 1,000-foot height.

"IRENE!" Ingeel shouted as he goes to catch her but he's grabbed from behind by a dying Romeus holding onto the fire dragon king's tail with the best of his grip.

"If I'm dying, so is the hope of your kingdom!" Romeus replied as he struggles to restrain Ingeel with the last of his strength.

All the other Dragons try to fly to Irene falling but Romeus teleports them far away from Irene.

"NO!" The dragon protection squad shouted as they try to close the distance.

"So this is how it all ends? Dead before my life truly began..I'm sorry mother...Father." Irene said to herself as she prepares to fall to her death.

Erenjack rushes towards Irene hoping to catch her but he fails to catch her.

'NO IRENE!" Ernejack shouted as he breaks down crying.

"Don't worry..I'm alive! Is what she says!" Irene replied as it's revealed she's within Hologirum summoned by Anna.

"Man I barely made it!" Anna said to Irene.

"Thank, you're a lifesaver, Anna. Is what she says." Hologirum replied summarizing Irene's words as she exits out of the clock.

"Man Anna that was awesome. I didn't think your clock can save lives." Erenjack said to Anna.

"Your welcome, my clock is perfect for saving people's lives at least what my mother told me," Anna replied blushing.

Romeus then jumps off of Ingeel and pushes him off and use Territory to appear in front of the children.

"Game over children. You all die!" Romeus shouted as he goes for his last attack but Altas Flame appears.

'Hellfire Wing Attack." Altas shouted as he smacks away Roemus with his wings burning the Dragons face with him being sent flying towards Ingeel.

"No...This can't be happening!"

"This is for the princess! **Fre Dragon Roar** " Ingeel roared as he shoots a powerful fire blast that vaporizes the Dragon to ash.

Every one of the Dragons rushes to the aid of the Dragon Princess.

"You okay?" Ingeel asked Irene.

"I'm fine... Just a bit scared. Thanks to Anna, I survived!" Irene said to Ingeel as she hugs Anna tight.

"Thank goodness," Grandeeney said to Irene.

"We have no time to waste here, the Queen is in trouble... Dark Dragon Tries leaders have ambushed her. They have her and her husband outnumbered 3 to 1." Belserion explained to everyone notably panicked.

"That explains the sudden attack. They were trying to slow us down from rescuing the queen." Venomisky stated.

"Those dragons are going to learn that they don't mess with the Dragon Queen," Erenjack said to the Dragons.

"Indeed, Queen Écarlate has this!" Ingeel replied having hope the queen will prevail.

"I'm afraid not! Queen Écarlate and King Charles have gotten weaker over time due to lack of training and exercise. I sense their powers from this distance. Even though they're fighting right now, they're not fighting with the same strength as they did in their prime. They're going to need our help more than ever." Belserion explained to them with a notable look of concern.

"Then there's no time to lose then!" Ingeel replied as he flies away ahead of everyone.

"Hey! Come back, you're still injured!" Belserion shouted as Ingeel flies at top speed.

"That Ingeel, he's always so reckless! The day he has a child, we're going to have a handful." Grandeeney stated sighing over Ingeel.

"Heal us up please, let's hope Ingeel can at least even the odds before we arrive," Belserion replied as he lies down to allow himself to get healed.

"I'm coming too!" Irene said to Belserion.

"It's too dangerous, you almost died before. I'm not putting your life at risk again." Belserion replied as he remains defensive about taking Irene with him.

"I wanna see Mommy and daddy, as the princess I demand I get taken to her," Irene shouted.

"If it helps, she can ride on my back Belserion. It's only right the princess sees her mother in action." Grandeeney stated.

"And what risk having her captured?" Belserion questioned the Sky Dragon.

"Don't worry, I won't drop my guard...Now let's stop wasting time debating and get back to fighting shape, the more we debate this, the more the queen's life is at stake." Grandeeney replied as she begins healing.

 **To be continued**

 **(A/N: Yeah, this chapter was as action-packed as I wanted it to be. Yeah, the Dragon Fights as seen here were to showcase how powerful the S ranked and High Ranked A Class Dragons are within this fan fiction and as you can see, Victor Heartfilla and Charles Knightwalker could barely put a dent in these Dragons despite being the most powerful human mages.**

 **To give a good context of how powerful Victor Heartfilla is, he can easily defeat any Sparrgian 12 member aside from August,** Invel **, Lacarade and of course Irene herself and Charles** Knghtwalker **is more or less as powerful as August himself and yet despite that, he at best can only give mid burns to Dragons around the same tier as him, as for Charles Sema Enchantment, it's about 1/10th the power of Irene's Dragon form Deus Sama. As for Victor Heartfilla, trust when I say you would get a good clue on how powerful Victor Heartfilla would be when we get to the Tartarus Arc of the Past.**

 **As for the Dragon Fights themselves, most are inspired by the fights their individual Dragon Slayer takes up within the canon Tartarus Arc. Tran vs Metaiclaina, for example, was mostly based on Gajeel vs Torafzuar with Tran having a water body magic instead of the steel body. Germin was essentially the Jimea battle with Sting and Rouge, Zeusei vs the crazed nutter was basically Laxus vs Tempester and Venomsiky killed his opponent outwitting them because he's kinda like Lelouch in a way.**

 **As for Altas Flames, I did the whole "Always Someone Better than you" to demonstrate the gap between S Class Dragons, A Class Dragons, and B Class Dragons kinda like Aira vs Erza and Natsu represented the gap between the ranks. Don't worry, Altas Flames will get a much better chance to prove himself in the near future.**

 **Ingeels own fight with Romeus is actually a mixture of several fights. The analysis abilities of Midnight vs Erza, the Territory magic within Minvera's fight with Erza, even referencing the Olrand clan within Cina which is essentially Earthland China and the quick-witted battle between Natsu and Cobra. Each of the defected Dragons was met to give the Dragons some screentime and slight development that would build much more as the plot thickens and get into the Dragon War.**

 **And why yes there's a reason why Askua Corona has that name, that's the mother of the distant ancestor Flare Corona. I figure to just make Erza and Flare directly blood-related given there is no backstory on Flare's parents at all. The backstory I'm working on is having her parents die in a shipwreck with Flare being the sole survivor and raised by Giants. Don't worry about Flare, I intend to use her how she should've been used in canon, how you ask?Well can't tell you everything now, can you?**

 **Belserion: 48,000 MPF base, 74,666 MPF full power, Magic resistance up to 90,000 MPF**

 **Kamekus: 42,667 MPF base, 68,266 MPF full power, Magic resistance up to 80,000 MPF**

 **Kamella:42,000 MPF base, 66,666 MPF full power, Magic resistance up to 78,000 MPF**

 **Charles Kinghtwalker: 38,533 MPF base, 72,000 MPF full power, 80,000 MPF casting Blazing Sky Sema**

 **Victor Heartfilla: 37,332 MPF base, 48,000 MPF full power base, 63,333 MPF using his strongest Holy Magic**

 **Zeusei(Young, Pre Dragon Festival)38,965 MPF base, 49,333 MPF charged up, 54,933 MPF after eating enough Lightning, Magic Resistance up to 61,333 MPF**

 **Ingeel(Pre Dragon Festival)37,932 MPF base, 48,000 MPF flames of emotion, 53,333 MPF after eating enough flames, Magic Resistance up to 60,000 MPF**

 **Romeus: 37,332 MPF, Magic Resistance up to 53,333 MPF**

 **Grandeeney(young Pre Dragon Festival) 32,513 MPF base, 39, 798 MPF using Deus Maximus, 43,333 MPF after eating enough air, Magic resistance up to 57,933 MPF**

 **Lezke:34,021 MPF, Magic Resistance up to 46,500 MPF**

 **Blumebait:34,021 MPF, Magic Resistance up to 46,500 MPF**

 **Skiadrum and Weisslogia(Young, Pre Dragon Festival)35,266 MPF base, 42,666 MPF using team attacks, Magic Restaince up to 52,665 MPF**

 **Germin: 36,665 MPF, Magic Restaince up to 52,665 MPF**

 **Tran:36,306 MPF,Magic Restaince up to 52,333 MPF**

 **Resta: 38,665 MPF, Magic Restaince up to 54,333 MPF**

 **Metalicana(Young, Pre Dragon Festival)36,306 MPF base, 46,500 MPF after eating enough Iron, Magic Resistance up to 63,333 MPF**

 **Venomisky(Young, Pre Dragon Festival)34,021 MPF base, 42,600 MPF full power**

 **Altas Flames( Young, Pre Dragon War):16,250 MPF, Attack potency up to 23,333 MPF, Water Magic Resistance up to 32,533 MPF**

 **Lauga: 25,600 MPF, Magic resistance up to 42,600 MPF**

 **Irene(Age 11) 417 MPF base,883 MPF full power**

 **Anna( Age 11) 327 MPF base, 672 MPF summoning Aquarius**

 **Erenjack(Age 11)290MPF**

 **Yamu(Age 11) 175 MPF**

 **Rio (Age 11) 200 MPF**

 **Sal( Age 11) 150 MPF**

 **Originally this chapter was supposed to be one chapter but was** **spilt into 3 with the 2 chapters that were supposed to be this one being over 25,000 words long but I e** **it half thanks to some advice. Anyways let me know what you think about the improvements into the chapter and what needs work and what has improved)**


	7. End of an Old Era Part 2

**Chapter 6: End of an Old Era Part Two**

 **(A/N: To the victims of the Las Vegas Mass Shooting, my heart goes out to you!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is owned and created by Hiro Mashima, Koshindia Magazine, Funimation and A-1 Pictures. Please support the official release!**

* * *

 **Back at the outskirts of Rosemary Village.**

Queen Écarlate is struggling against 4 dragon opponents, Kamekus, Kamella, Krauser, and Primus. The Queen is noticeably injured and worn out from fighting 4 Dragons at once, however, stands defiant to the end, preparing to fight until she can't anymore.

" **Tree Dragon Rooting Chain!** " Kamekus chanted as he shoots Tendrils towards the queen but she is able to cut the tendrils into pieces however she's caught from behind by the former Fire Dragon King.

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack!** " Primus chanted as he swings down his wings knocking the queen down to the ground with her face hitting the dirt hard with noticeable burns on her face, she manages to get back up from the brutal strike.

"It seems you're determined not to get wounded on the back as much as possible eh queen?" Krauser said to the queen as she gets back up defiant dusting dirt off herself.

"A warrior never lets herself get scarred from behind!"Écarlate replied as she pants hard from her exhausted energy.

"Very well, you will die a proud warrior! **Fire Dragon Roar**!" Krauser chanted as he shoots a powerful Fire Dragon Roar towards the queen but she deflects it away with her Hoshigami No Satsuki.

" **Dividing Wing**!" Écarlate chanted as she swings her blade horizontally and generates a powerful slash wave towards Krauser himself but before it can connect, the king counters the attack.

" **Iron Dragon Scales**!" Krauser chanted as he covers himself within iron scales to protect himself from the attack but he still gets a light cut.

"So you really have been killing other Dragons and stealing their powers?" Queen Écarlate asked the Dark Dragon upset at the immortally of the Dark Dragon King.

"I've killed 1,000 dragons to gain these kinds of powers. One of those dragons had a rare power to resurrect the dead which is what you see here. a resurrected Dragon from your former Protection Squad said to be the strongest Fire Dragon at his lifetime." Krauser explained to the Queen of Dragons as he resumes his assault onto her using his powers and abilities to his edge as well as the 4 on one edge over his opponent.

The queen hops around the open field evading the deadly claw swipes, talon thrusts and tail sweeps of her opponents while dodging small-scale versions of their roars. Each of their attacks coming closer to her and harder to evade as the queen's body is reaching near its limits as a human being.

Krauser then goes into his shell like body and starts rolling towards Queen Écarlate hoping to catch her off-guard but she evades the attack and parries the blows from 4 dragons trying to claw her at once and managing to injure them with her swipes cutting into their hands, managing to easily slice through the hard scales and tearing straight through the muscle tendons.

"Impossible, even 4 on 1, she's still able to fend us off?" Krauser said to himself as his confidence in beating the queen starts to decline and he starts to wonder whether he would even live. Krauser said to himself as his confidence in beating the queen starts to decline and he starts to wonder whether he would even live.

The queen then produces a shockwave knocking back her assailants a fair distance from her as she put her blade back in her sheath and generate a powerful Iajutsu draw which pulls the dragons closer to her as if they're being sucked into a black hole.

"What is this?" Kamella asked as she struggles to fight against the gravitational pull of the air pressure slash but it proves to be more futile than swimming up a waterfall.

"She slashed the space around her and slashed so fast that it created an air pressure vortex sucking us into the void created by her slash," Kamekus said to his sister as they try to resist the slash wave.

"This can't be good!" Krauser said to his minions as he tries to move around attempting to escape as Écarlate's blade glows with immense power around it generating a Crimson flame around it.

" **Demon Crimson Blade Sakura: Dragon Slaying Divine Wind!** " Queen Écarlate chanted as she swings her blade numerous times at high speeds slashing up the Dragons caught within her air pressure vortex and then ends the 100 slash attack with a horizontal two-handed swing slashing down each of the Dragons.

Écarlate powers down from her Bringer of War Gode Mode and draws her blade trying to catch a breather so she can assist her husband in combat who is currently locked in fierce combat with both Alexander Dragneel and Diana Leonidas who are outmatching him in a 2 on 1 fight.

"Looks like my wife did it! No, wait something isn't right here. If she killed the summoner of these spirits, why are the spirits still attacking? Crap, the summoner isn't dead. But that's impossible, there's no way any being could survive the full power of the Hoshigami No Satsuki. Honey watch out!" Charles shouted trying to warn his wife that his assailants survived the attack

But it's too late as Écarlate is shot through the chest by a finger beam from King Krauser that hits her so hard that she coughs out blood with blood coming out of her mouth and chest wound. Queen clutches her chest as her white dress is stained with the crimson dye of her own blood. Krauser manages to stand back up as well as all the other Dragons, revealing that his undead summoning Primus took the blunt of all the fatal attacks against Krauser and his minions as the summoning regenerated from being ripped to shreds by the attack.

"No, it can't be, impossible! You were supposed to have died from that blow." Écarlate said to her opponent horrified that her strongest move wasn't enough to kill the King of Dark Dragons.

"Now I know why you're called the Queen of Dragons. Unlike the last 7 generations of the Dragonv Bloodline, you've fully mastered the to the extent of your great ancestor Erza Hiro Mujika. It explains how my father fell in your hands. However, I have prepared for that day and instead used my undead summoning as a decoy to bait you into using that move." Krauser said to the queen catching her entirely off guard with his deceptive level of intelligence.

"So you had that planned all along?" Écarlate asked her opponent as she clutches her chest to try to slow down the bleeding but the blood from her wound rushes out of her body like a running faucet.

"Yep, the legendary Demon Crimson Blade Sakura: Dragon Slaying Divine Wind, a technique that can only be achieved by the true master of swordsmanship can slay any Dragon with a fatal combination of its air vortex pressure wave created by drawing the blade at perfect time to generate a vortex that would cause Dragons to become motion sick or immobilized and the blade itself carved from the scales of the legendary Sage Dragon himself forged with elements of a meteor which can pierce even the toughest Dragon hides. The problem is that even with that, a human still can't slay a true Dragon." Krauser explained to the Queen of Dragons now happy that he finally got the upper hand on the queen of dragons.

"What nonsense do you speak? I have you all lying in a state of near death. I might not have a lot of power left but I can still kill you all without breaking a sweat at this point." Écarlate said to her opponent as she stands there assured of her victory.

She then sees Kamekus breathe in air and absorb natural energy. He then uses Healing Magic to get Krauser and Kamella back into fighting condition while Primus regenerates as an undead zombie.

"I don't understand! How did you recover so fast?" Queen Écarlate asked the Dark Dragon King, her confidence of victory has been broken in more pieces than her body at her current state.

"Has it been this long since you fought an actual Dragon that you forgot we can recover our magic by absorbing our elemental affinity? Like I said, you might have the strength and weapon capable of killing Dragons, however, you lack the true power of one. Unlike humans who have frail, fleshy bodies. Dragons have tough scales to prevent and reduce injury to them even by other Dragons. Another example of human inferiority is that you can't recover your stamina whereas Dragons can and fairly easily depending on elements. A third problem is when you fight Dragon resistant to magic and has 1,000 Dragon powers in him." Krauser explained to the queen bragging about his immense power.

"In that case, I just have to!" Écarlate shouted as she desperately attempts to slay the dragons before they fully recover but it's already too late.

" **Anti-Matter Dragon Roar**!" Kamella chanted as she shoots a blast hitting the queen dead in the face with the roar knocking her down to the ground.

"They recovered so fast! No dragon I've seen can recover their magic this fast other than Belserion. Can these Dragons each be as powerful as Belserion?" Queen Écarlate asked herself as she struggles to get back up, fighting the fatigue of blood loss from her gaping chest wound and the stinging pain of a Dragon Roar to the face, her body racked with pain far worse than anything she felt before as her vision becomes burly.

" **Dragon Tree Rooting Cage** " Kamekus chanted as he traps the queen within a vine-like cage and restrains her arms and legs and forces her to drop the Hoshigami No Satsuki.

"No, the Hoshigami No Satsuki!" the queen shouted as she tries to resist against the tree vines but they grow thorns and which pierce into her skin and grip tighter on her body with a root around her neck.

"I won't do that if I were you. My Dragon Tree Rooting Cage technique is a powerful technique that binds my opponent with immense force and strength and increases its grip the more my opponent struggles and grows sharp thorns capable of piercing through Dragon Scales. Unless you want a closed casket funeral, it's best you don't try to resist that much." Kamekus explained to the queen as he grabs the sword with his tree tendrils and passes the blade down to Krauser.

"This dreadful blade that has been the bane of the Dark Dragon Tribe for decades," Krauser said to the queen as he chews on the blade using iron scales and then shatters the Hoshigami No Satsuki, breaking it in half. At that moment, the hope of humanity was shattered and the queen's despair becomes apparent.

"NO!" Écarlate shouted as she watches the divided blade fall down to the ground as if the blade was her own child as well.

"Another problem is that your power comes from a weapon. Thanks to assimilating the Iron Dragon Clans powers, I'm able to eat even the densest metals. Now you have nothing to contend against us with!" Krauser explained to the queen as the Dragons surround the queen who is binded by the roots.

Meanwhile, Charles is fighting against the two when he realizes that his wife is in danger.

"No it can't be, the seemingly unbreakable has been broken! This is very bad! It's bad enough my wife is out of her prime strength, she lost the only thing that can beat these Dragons. I can't afford to waste more time fighting these two!" Charles said to himself as he is considerably wounded from his fight with the two humans.

Charles goes to attack the mindless zombie-like comrades as they charge at him. Diana fires more arrows at the ground which ricochet around causing Charles to get distracted by the ricocheting arrows while he's caught off-guard from Alex's sword which slashes into his shoulder. Despite having no powers, Alex and Diana prove to be a match for even the mightiest wizards due to their superhuman strength and insanely high combat skill.

Charles desperate to save his wife starts to become sloppier with his fighting as he gets distracted by his wife being overpowered and outnumbered by the Dragons. He barely dodges a thrust from Alex's blade while barely avoiding a ricocheting shot that grazes his left leg. He staggers for a second and gets slashed across the shoulder with a powerful horizontal slash by Alex which put a considerable gash between both shoulders across the chest causing the King of Dragonv to stagger back. His body becomes weaker as blood gushes out of his wounds and his vision begins to blur.

"DAMN IT! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!" Charles shouted as he struggles to get back up but he's shot through the heart by Diana's arrow before he fully made it back up on his feet.

"Checkmate!" Diana said to her former comrade as he falls to the ground. He then sees Alex pick up a massive boulder and then drops it on Charles, seemingly crushing the weakened mage.

Meanwhile, the Queen is getting hammered repeatedly by blows from 4 Dragons despite being within her War-Bringer Mode, however, the physical pain she's enduring pales in comparison to the pain she's feeling at her husband being on the verge of death.

"CHARLES!" Queen Écarlate shouted as she barely evades the attacks distracted by the fact her husband is going to die, distracted by the fact she has no way of fending off and defeating the Dragon opponents.

"One down, one more to go! Once I kill you, the first thing I'll do is invade and destroy Dragonv once and for all!" Krauser sad to the queen as he slashes her across the chest with her barely evading the attack with the claws doing serious damage to her.

However, it's revealed that Alex crushed a clone and the real one barely escaped the attack and planning his ultimate spell with the arrow still embedded in his heart.

"I don't have much power left, the last attack really took a lot of blood out of arrow pierced straight through my heart, it's clear I'm a dead man at this point, however... I MUST MAKE THIS ONE COUNT! FOR DRAGONV! FOR MY DAUGHTER!" Charles shouted as he sets up his spell catching then off-guard and binding the zombie minions to the ground.

A giant meteor comes out of the sky that is a giant blazing fireball, a meteor large enough to cover the entire town of Mongolia. The fireball is coming straight from the stratosphere as it drops down towards the ground. The Dragons notice not only the meteor but a barrier placed around the field set up by Charles.

"The size of that meteor, it's the size of the meteor that nearly killed the Dinosaurs many millions of years back," Kamekus said to his comrades shocked to see the meteor of that size summoned by a human.

"To think a human can summon something of that size and magnitude," Kamella replied with her jaw dropping at the fact a meteor that size is coming at them.

"Not to worry, even if the human drops a moon on us, it won't be enough to kill us given our dragon scales resistance to magic," Krauser responded with an arrogant smirk.

Meanwhile, Écarlate looks at the meteor and shouts at Charles.

"What are you doing? Using such an attack at your state will kill you!" the queen shouted as she tries to stop him but she's protected by a barrier that restrains her from moving to protect her from the explosion

"Sorry honey but it's the only thing we got, even if this doesn't kill the dragons, it should leave them too damaged to fight back when the Dragon Protection Squad arrives here. After all, if dinosaurs can die them this, then so can dragons! **Blazing Sky Heavenly Body Sema** " Charles chanted as he combines his two strongest attacks to create a massive explosion that is so intense that the entire country of Fiore shakes from the shockwaves generated by the explosion but thanks to Charles quick timing, he set up a rune barrier that protected countless lives from the destructive spell.

However, despite condensing the explosion to a single point, the destructive effects of the attack can be felt across Isghal as a massive earthquake not only shakes the entire country but the whole world damaging buildings across Earthland.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Midi**

Zeref is teaching a class when they feel a massive earthquake shake the classroom with people running out of the building or taking shelter under a desk within the lecture hall.

"What's going on here? What could be generating this immense Earthquake?" Zeref said to himself as he takes shelter as well.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Dragonv**

The tremors could be felt across the ruins of Whitestone One as buildings already heavily damage collapse and everyone feels the tremors.

"The whole planet is shaking," Fredrick said to his wife.

"What's going on mommy? Is the end times here?" Rena asked her mother.

"No it's not the end times, it's the Legendary Magic King Uncle Charles after all your aunt Écarlate might be the strongest human in the world but your uncle Charles is a very close second. The dark Dragon Tribe doesn't have a prayer." Asuka explained to her daughter.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Gappione**

Buildings are shaking from the impact generated from the impact of Charles spell as Edokko shakes from the immense earthquake that occurred from Charles spell.

"This magic, could it be the magic king Charles Kinghtwalker? Such an overwhelming power." Emperor Shiergu said to himself as he is under a table with his daughter and wife as things fall down from the earthquake.

* * *

 **Meanwhile within the Isghal Skies**

Ingeel is rushing towards the battlefield by himself at immense speeds having crossed straight through the Serenity Kingdom when he feels the immense shockwave and earthquake pressure wave within the air despite being thousands of feet up.

"This power, this is the Magic King's power! It's amazing how strong humans can be but ...On no this isn't good, I knew that attack was too strong for a human...It's already too late for Charles...Damn it I was too slow, we were too careless...I need to fly as fast as I can to reach Queen Écarlate before it's too late." Ingeel said to himself as he flies towards Fiore at top speed.

* * *

 **Back at Rosemary plains.**

The barrier barely contains the intense inferno and heat generated by the impact from Charles most powerful enchantment spell as everything within the barrier has heated up to over 10,000 degrees with Charles himself being badly burned by his own spell. Écarlate watches in horror as her husband is cooked alive by the intense flames.

"CHARLES!" Écarlate shouted as she tries to break out of the barrier she's trapped in to save Charles but it's futile as Charles maintains the las of his willpower to prevent anyone else from getting hurt.

It's revealed that the Dragons were hit with such force that, they were knocked deep into the ground with the explosion punching a hole in the earth over 120 miles deep around the diameter of the entire Rosemary Village caused by a massive 5km meteor striking them at speeds comparable to lightning. The Hole is filled with smoke and fire to which even the dragons are choking due to the lack of oxygen in the ground and remaining oxygen burned up by the flames.

"Dragon or not, you need to breathe, by condensing the attack into the barrier, not only did I protect millions of people from dying, I also managed to bury them into the Earth's Mantle. Even with the undead Hope Primus, they can't withstand the heat too long, combined with the explosion over them, they will either die by the earth itself or when they get out, too weakened to possibly put up much of a fight...Just a shame I won't be there to see them fall..." Charles said to himself as he staggers over as the flames cool down and dissipate leaving the plain horribly torched as the inferno condenses into the hole.

Meanwhile at the mantle, the Dragons are within the trapped heat from the explosion which gave them mild burns except for Krauser and Primus, however, they're trapped within the mantle as the intense pressure of the Mantle combined with the smoke and flames from the meteor start to get to them.

"To think a mere human was able to push us this far into the earth with a single spell," Krauser said to his dragons.

"What an immensely powerful spell!" Kamella said to her brother as she's unable to move as the explosion manages to lightly burn her scales as well as the mantle.

"The heat is intense! Intense enough to harm even Dragon Scales." Kamekus stated as the intense heat is starting to get through him.

"Heat huh? Primus, eat it!" Krauser said to his zombie minion replied as his scales start to peel away.

Écarlate rushes to her husband's aid after his barrier disappears. Charles is fatally injured with 3rd-degree burns on half of his body.

"Charles, speak .to me! This can't be happening! NOT ON MY DAUGHTER'S BIRTHDAY OF ALL DAYS!" Écarlate said to her husband horrified at his injured state as she tries to get him stay awake.

"At least you would able to attend the party...Too bad the next day it would also be a funeral as well...My meteor managed to completely destroy the undead humans and plow the Dragons into the mantle. Even with Hope Primus, it would them no good if the summoner of the undead is incapacitated by the lack of oxygen and high pressure of the mantle and there's no way his minions are surviving." Charles explained to his wife only for them to see the dragons fly out of the hole Charles left with only mild burns on them minus Krauser and Undead Primus

"Impossible! They survived the Earth's Mantle with barely a scratch!" Écarlate shouted as she looks at the horror she's up against.

"We can't win...They're too strong! Even Mother Nature itself and the power of the Earth's Mantle wasn't enough to kill a Dragon. The only way to beat them is with the Hoshigami No Satsuki but they destroyed it. Now we as humans have no chance against them. I guess this is the end" Charles said to his wife as his life starts to fade from his eyes.

"No, don't say that! Don't act like you're dying on me! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME! CHARLES! WE HAVE A DAUGHTER TO RAISE TOGETHER! DON'T DIE ON ME! DON'T DIE!" Écarlate shouted as he heart fills with despair as her husband of 12 years is now dying in front of her eyes.

"Écarlate, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met, no the most amazing human being I've ever met. Being with you for the last decade and a half has shown me new worlds and worldviews I can never imagine. ...Tell Irene that her father didn't die in vain." Charles said to his wife as his final words before all life from him fades and his body becomes cold.

Primus emerges out of the flames not only unscathed from the blast but powered up from the attack.

"Not bad, you almost had us with that one. Using a very powerful attack to push us into the mantle of the planet, very clever. Had we've been lesser dragons, it would've been enough to kill us instantly between the meteor and the Mantle however you're husbands biggest mistake was using an attack made of fire. Thanks to Primus, not only did we survive the intense pressure and heat of the Mantle but we now have the power to kill you and your husband's final attack only handed the keys to your execution." Krauser explained to the queen as she cries over the cold dead corpse of her husband.

"No this can't be happening! Why ? WHY ON MY DAUGHTER'S BIRTHDAY? YOU'RE ALL GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Écarlate roared as he anger reached her peak and she powers up to levels beyond what she's done before.

"How cute, you forget that without your legendary Hoshigami No Satsuki ,you're merely an insect to a Dragon regardless of how powerful you are." Krauser arrogantly mocked.

"Maybe so, however, if I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me! I won't let you destroy my country Dragonv." Écarlate replied as she prepares to fight her dragon opponent, including a powered up Primus.

"Weren't you paying attention, human? You can't hope to hurt the scales of the Dragon with magical attacks. In order for a human to have any chance against a Dragon, they have to be 10 times stronger than the dragon they're fighting. I'm the pinnacle of Dragon Strength as you've seen here, you're nothing to me." Krauser explained to the queen with his arrogant demeanor.

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!" Écarlate replied in furious anger as she dashes at the 4 Dragons using the last of her power to fight the legendary S Class Dragons

She fights against them for the last time and starts to hold her own a bit despite not having the Hoshigami No Satsuki in her procession using her raw combat skills to evade and dodge attacks despite her body tiring and losing stamina from the blood loss of her wounds powered by the rage of losing her husband and the only thing pressing her body to continue fighting is the will to defend humanity and to protect her daughter.

She clashes fists with the fists of dragons 20 times the size of her as he hers get hurt punching at the scales of dragons with cuts and bruises appearing on them for each blow and her bones feel they're at the brink of shattering, in spite this she's able to clash evenly with Primus in a direct fist fight despite him being amped by Charles Blazing Sky Sema as the queen blocks his blows powered by her own rage.

Primus goes for a tail whip but the queen dodges the attack seeing it come from a mile away. She then sees Kamella come at her with several claw swipes aimed at her head with the intent to decapitate her but she barely evades the slashes with her quick reflexes as they inch closer to her neck and avoids a charging headbutt by Krauser who she tricks into headbutting Kamekus in the stomach with the blow giving her enough time to shake the Dragons off.

" **Goddess Purgatory Spar**." Queen Écarlate countered as she crosses both hands over her chest before slashing forward with a downward "X" motion which creates a shockwave that knocks back the Dragons despite not being able to pierce their scales.

"I told you, your efforts are completely useless!Now Die!" King Krauser said to his opponent as he charges his Dragon Roar in his mouth.

"It's now or never!" **Sword Body Style: Warth of the Purgatory War God**!" Écarlate chanted as she dashes at full speed into Krauser's mouth and then exits the Dragon through the back of his skull horrifying his Dragon minions and the Dragon himself. The skull of Krauser's resembled the victim of a brutal headshot with a high caliber rifle as blood shoots out of his skull as well as fragments of his dragon scales.

"What? How!" Krauser asked with him barely able to talk as his skull has been pierced through.

"Your scales might be mighty against magic, however, your insides aren't. Now YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO CHARLES!" Écarlate shouted as she dashes towards the King of Dark Dragons moving at enough velocity to ensure her next move would be fatal to him.

"Damn it, not enough time!" Krauser shouted as he's unable to evade the incoming attack as death.

"I just need to hit him one more time to ensure his death. My body feels like it was nearly broken to pieces from the last hit, no matter, if I can kill him, Primus would be at peace and ..." Écarlate said to herself but before she can complete her internal thoughts, she feels intense heat in front of her.

" **Fire Dragon King Demolition Fist**!" Primus chanted as he punches the queen and engulfs her frontal body with intense flames as the attack generates an explosion which sends her flying into the ground with her body getting 3rd degree burns almost instantly within the front of her body with 54% of her body burned.

" **Anti-Matter void**!" Kamella chanted as she uses a black hole like attack to trap the Queen of Dragons within the void making her unable to move as her body is already racked with pain from colliding with a Dragons body and from the burns.

" **Tera Climate!** " Kamekus chanted as he uses a powerful explosive wave generated by the roots to engulf the queen within a massive explosion further damaging her body to the point she's virtually immobilized by the end of the explosion itself.

"And now.. to finish this off!" Krauser chanted as he then sets up his spell while the queen struggles to get back up with her seriously wounded body.

"Damn it...It can't end like this!" Écarlate said to herself as she pants heavily from the injuries within her body

" **Eternal Flame**!" Krauser chanted as he shoots a massive wave of fire from his mouth which hit's the queen with intense heat causing her to be burned with agonizing pain as she struggles to hold back the attack with her arms but her arms get burned badly and she collapses to the ground.

However, despite being burned and bloodied up by the attacks, the Queen of Dragons stands back up with her white dress covered in blood and her body covered in a crimson dye of her own blood with her blood matching her scarlet hair. Her body is at its breaking point, far beyond the limits of pain a human can handle. Her breathing becomes heavy and noticeably taking a strain on her, her vision is heavily blurred from the blood loss as she fades in and out of existence and her body starts to go numb as her body struggles not to succumb to shock.

"How can anyone have survived those attacks? Not even other S-Class Dragons could've survived that assault. It makes no sense, you have no dragon scales or the lungs of a Dragon yet you stand and fight?" Krauser asked the queen of dragons as it feels like he was staring down a ghost, his spine freezes in horror seeing his opponent still stand defiant.

"I already told you. don't underestimate humans. We might not be as mighty as Dragons but we have the same fighting spirit. That's why I believe humans and Dragons can coexist...Which is why I'm prepared to give my life for ending your attempts of ruining our alliance." Queen Écarlate explained to the dragons as she goes for her last-ditch attack using the last of her life force in her attack.

"I'm not letting you attack me again," Krauser said to her only to see her slash the air at high speeds again which causes all 4 of the Dragons to be pulled in a void catching them off-guard.

"Impossible, she did the Demon Crimson Blade Sakura: Dragon Slaying Divine Wind without the Hoshigami No Satsuki. How is that even possible?" Kamekus said to the others shocked to see the queen this skilled enough without her blade.

"Because I'm one with my blade! Like I said, I'm taking you with me! **Demon Crimson Blade Sakura: Dragon Slaying Divine Wind** " Queen Écarlate chanted as spins around like a tornado and uses her fingernails like claws as she goes into the gaping wound in Krauser and does serious damage to his internal organs and bursts through the chests, spewing blood all over the badly burned grassy plains.

"Krauser!" Kamella shouted as he falls to the ground appearing to have died from the attack however he's in a comatose state.

The queen emerges standing from the attack, however, her chest has been lacerated and impaled by a Dragon scale that went straight through her heart while she was tunneling through the insides of the Dark Dragon King. Primus completely disappears from the plane of existence now that Krauser is incapacitated as well as the blasted remains of Alexander and Diana.

"I still was unable to kill the dragon, even with exploiting their weaknesses, even with my best...Can we truly defeat dragons...Even at my prime...I never felt on their level...Even if we gained power greater than dragons, our body would eventually lose that power whereas a dragon is always strong...Irene, I'm sorry...Sorry for being weak." Queen Écarlate said to herself as she struggles to stand.

"That bitch, she almost had Krauser, is this the legendary power of the Queen of Dragons? Even without the Hoshigami No Satsuki, she almost killed Krauser and even her husband was powerful enough to almost bake us in the mantle...Time to make sure she joins her husband." Kamekus said to himself as he sets up some roots only to be interrupted by his sister.

"The Dragon Protection Squad is approaching, we need to get the King out of here. He's in critical condition. The Queen put her entire life force into her final attack. she's actually the one who is dead but if we don't get our leader back to safety, everything we worked hard for would go in vain."Kamella explained to Kamekus as she picks up her dying boss and they both fly away from the battlefield.

Ingeel and Grandeeney arrive at the scene with Irene hoping off Grandeeney's back only to see the horror around her. While Rosemary village was spared destruction thanks to Charles Rune Barrier, the Entire Rosemary Plain region surrounding the town has been reduced to a blacken ash wasteland with a massive lava filled hole caused by Charles las ditch attack going to the mantle. She then sees her dad lying on the ground motionless, he's succumbed to the wounds within battle.

"DAD!" Irene shouted as she grabs onto him and within second tears rain down on the scorched ground.

"This is awful, we were too late!" Grandeeney shouted as despair sat into her as well.

"Grandeeney, please heal dad!" Irene shouted desperate to save her dad despite the fact it's far too late.

"Sorry, my dear Irene but we're far too late. Your father bled out long before we even came here with the arrow having served the vital artery between the Heart and Lungs ...He's dead Irene!" Grandeeney explained to Irene the horrible reality of the situation.

"DAD!" Irene shouted as he heart is shattered by the fact her father is dead and she looks her her mother." Mommy!" Irene said to her as she goes to hug her only to see her hands covered in blood hugging her."MOMMY!" Irene then looks at her mother

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Ingeel said to himself in horror as he sees the dead king and soon to be dead queen.

"Sorry, Irene...I wished I was a bit stronger than this...Don't be too sad my young child... As I said before...Everyone dies eventually...I died protecting you and everyone you loved...You are the future, my dear daughter... One day you would rise as the new Queen of the Dragons and carry on the legacy our ancestors fought for centuries to maintain." Queen Écarlate explained to her daughter as he body becomes weak, her vision becomes blurry and things start to become dark.

"DON'T SAY THAT MOMMY! GRANDEENEY CAN HEAL ANYTHING! SHE CAN! YOU CAN'T BE DYING!" Irene shouted.

"There's nothing I can do Irene!"Grandeeney replied with tears in her eyes feeling helpless to save her king and queen.

"You gotta least try!" Irene shouted.

"I'm sorry,...My injuries are too severe to be healed at this point. With the energy I exhausted to wound the King of Dark Dragons, I pushed my body far beyond the limits of any human. Combined with these injuries, I'm beyond repair." Queen Écarlate explained to Irene with her weakening voice as death starts to set in.

"If the Hoshigami No Satsuki is broken, then how can Irene take up your mantle?" Ingeel asked her.

"The can always be repaired, it's going to take several years for it to be rebuilt to its former glory but it can be repaired. Ingeel, you and Belserion are now tasked with helping my daughter achieve the strength needed to protect this land ." Queen Écarlate said to Ingeel as she hands over the broken halves of the legendary Hoshigami No Satsuki.

"Damn it, if only I came a lot sooner!" Ingeel shouted.

"Don't blame yourself Ingeel, if anything had you came here sooner, you would've met the same fate as me and Charles. Krauser had the ability to bring back the dead and resurrected your late father to fight me within battle." the queen explained to her strongest member of the Dragon Protection Squad.

"He can revive the dead? I never heard of such a power!" Ingeel asked the queen.

"So that's how powerful the enemy was? It explains why even the queen couldn't prevail against them." Grandeeney stated.

"Combined with the emotional trauma of facing your father, you were lucky you were a bit late... You are the future Ingeel. If my daughter were to face herself in this kind of situation, I want you to protect her at all cost and if Belserion passes away, I want you to take up the mantle of Commander and Cheif of the Dragonv Army." Queen Écarlate said to Ingeel, giving him her last decree as Queen of the Dragons.

"I see, thanks, Queen Écarlate," Ingeel replied as tears formed in his eyes.

"Grandeeney, you would be the acting queen of Dragons until Irene is ready to take up the throne. You're the strongest woman within the kingdom now that I've fallen and as an actual dragon. When Irene becomes queen, you would be her top advisor. Belserion would be acting King of Dragons until Irene marries a man of the caliber need to take the throne." Queen Écarlate said to Grandeeney, giving her the title of Acting Queen of Dragons

"Don't worry my queen, I won't let you down," Grandeeney replied as she cries on Ingeel's shoulder. The queen then turns to her daughter to say her final words.

"Irene... everything from this point on is up to you!...Just remember the rules my dear daughter...don't care what other people think about you, be yourself. Be fearless, be loyal. be strong...Eat your vegetables and train every day and have your cakes as desserts...Wash yourself every day and never slack on your training...Even if you have a child in peacetime...My biggest mistake was not having my guard up at all times... Also, continue to practice using Caster Magic, I was never very good at Caster Magic.." Queen Écarlate said to her daughter as her vision becomes blacker and blacker and the pain in her body ceases.

"Stop this! I don't want to lose you! This has to be a nightmare or something!" Irene shouted as tears drip down her eyes as her heart starts to break.

"Also remember the three rules when you're an adult. Remember to always pay others for a favor they do you for you...Remember to live life to your fullest and do whatever you want as a young adult regardless of what people think...And find the right person for you to marry, one who can protect and one who can protect you" Queen Écarlate said to Irene as she starts to be unable to feel Irene's hug at this point and her hug was soft.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Irene shouted as she tries to take bandages and try to patch up her mother but the blood seeps through them.

"Sorry Irene but this nightmare is reality...I wish to be with you more my dear daughter...However, my time is up! Irene, I love you, with the bottom of my heart...Unfortunately, it's time we part ways...Farewell, my daughter!" Queen Écarlate said to her daughter as she hugs her for the final time as blood drips all over Irene's face as her mother dies standing as she hugged Irene for the last time.

"Mother...Mother! MOTHER!" Irene shouted as she emits a very loud heart-jerking cry that can be felt by the dragons coming close by.

The other Dragons including Belserion, Victor Heartfilla, Kajeel, Anna, and Erenjack arrive at the scene of the battlefield. They all surround the fallen queen who is standing like a statue dead from blood loss.

"She died standing!" Grandeeney said to the other dragons with tears in her eyes.

"She died warriors death!" Metalicana replied trying to hide the tears from his eyes.

"If one we were stronger! We could've prevented this from happening." Skiadrum said to his partner who hugs the dragon as he cries.

"We were careless and arrogant, we could've avoided this if we didn't take our training so lightly," Weisslogia replied with tears in his eyes.

"The Dark Dragon Alliance struck hard this time. 5 years ago, they murdered the two strongest humans outside of the Dragonv Royal Family and 5 years later, they killed the King and Queen themselves." Zeusei explained to the other dragons.

"However they didn't go down, not without a fight. The Queen appeared to have drawn a lot of blood from her assassins before going down."Venomisky replied as he observes the large pool of blood and broken scales as well as flesh fragments and organ fragments scattered across the field.

"How could this happen in such a beautiful day? Has god forsaken us? "Victor said to everyone as he tries to withstand his tears.

* * *

 **Irene's POV**

My mother died a warriors death. It is said that the bravest and most fearless warriors die standing. My mother prevented the next Dragon War that day and prevented the death of millions by taking down the Dark Dragon King Krauser, however at the cost of her own life. Fortunately, my mother exploiting the weakness of Dragons internal organs was able to gravely injure the Dragon King and leave his elites badly injured as well.

King Krauser was incapacitated within a coma for 10 years despite my mother not wielding the Hoshigami No Satsuki. Without him, the Dark Dragon Tribe didn't dare attack Dragonv again until their leader recovered from the coma for he was the only Dragon mighty enough to defeat the entire Dragon Protection Squad, a force that has kept Dragonv and the royal family saves for centuries.

April 27,x381 would go down as the day of the Crimson massacre. What was a perfectly sunny day with beautiful pink, white and bright red cherry blossoms became a day of darkness with rain wetting the cherry blossoms and turning them dark red. One minute I was planning to celebrate my 11th birthday with my parents, the next minute, I watched as my parents died in front of my eyes and I was powerless to do anything about it. The death of my parents was only the beginning of the world of hell my life has gone through. Looking back at it all, it seems I was actually cursed by the late God Queen Aresala and her curse was a way to get revenge for her defeat in the Amazonian War. The death of my parents was the first thing that broke my innocence, however, thanks to my friends and family, I was able to endure the pain. What' sad is that the death of my parents would be one of the 5 events that would send me over the deep edge and make me become the woman known as the Scarlet Despair with the 5th event being so horrific, it turned me into a mass murderer overnight and made me one of the most feared names in history.

* * *

 **Irene's POV**

 **May 11, X381**

My mother and father were to be buried in the courtyard of the castle where all the royal family members were buried at. Every one of my family members has been buried in the vast courtyard with their spirits living onto the place. It was as if I was stuck in a horrible nightmare and I couldn't wake up from.

Being the most powerful Royal Family with at least 16 other royal bloodlines running through our veins from the 8 generations of Monarchs, we had one of the largest gatherings for a funeral to exist. Over 6,000 people worldwide were part of the Dragonv family bloodline, most notably The 500 family member strong Kinghtwalker family attend from Fiore and countless other members of my family too big to recall at a young age.

What I know is that the Dragonv Royal Family had many faces that I barely recognized outside of family meetings and gatherings. All I knew were people that were the closest to me and visited my family the most. Amongst the people I've recognized was my Cousin Rena dressed within traditional Zenith Dress and Scarf all in black alongside Aunt Asuka and Uncle Frederick who was wearing his Yakuma and his Rabbi robes made for a funeral. Being that Asuka was the last surviving sister out of the 5 who were born from the previous ruler, she took the death of her last surviving sister almost as hard as I did.

"I can't believe that she's dead. My sister! She was so strong and powerful!" Asuka cried as tears fall down her eyes with her husband holding her.

"She was a brave woman and a powerful woman. I owe my existence and the existence of the Zenith people on her brokering the peace deal between Gohra, Carbia, and Jechiro for allowing the Zenith to return to our homeland we lost nearly 1,500 years ago." Frederick replied as he found it hard to contain his tears.

"My sister brought happiness to many people's lives. She helped save the Human/Dragon Alliance from collapse, she defeated the Dark Dragon Tribe and brought unity and peace in both Middle Earthland and united Gaerica as a country. Compared to her, I'm merely in her shadow just helping to manage things. It was hard enough losing my mother and father to the Dark Dragon Alliance, it was hard enough losing 3 of my sisters to war, now my surviving sister is dead as well.." Asuka replied as she wipes her tears with a cloth grieving that she's the sole survivor of the Dragonv 5.

Also in attendance was my closest friends and their family members. Kajeel and Erenjack with his family members from Seven alongside his blonde hair, blue eye wife Maria Redfox, formerly known as Sandusky of the lower Sandusky lower noble family who helped financed the Redfox Blacksmith business, Yamu with his parents Kenji and Tsuki who both worked for Kajeel. Linda Lockser with her parents Margaret and Jameson Lockser with 400 members of the Lockser Clan, Sal and his family members and Rio with his family members all paying their respects to my fallen parents.

"She was quite the reckless woman with a worrywart for a husband but it was because of their great efforts, we're able to enjoy this long era of peace. Because of her, I went from a simple farmer to Grand General of the Dragonv Human Defense division and became a wealthy man with my own Blacksmith business and fell in love with a woman who understood me. I'm going to miss her." Kajeel said to his wife as he tries to repress his tears.

"Same my dear...Same." The wife replied as she also breaks down in tears with her makeup being smudged by her tears.

"The Lockser Clan has owed its service to the Dragonv family for centuries, I wish there was something we could've done to have helped saved the Queen and King from their fate. Even though our magic can't hope to hurt a Dragon, it could've helped save the lives of the Queen and King had we saw this attack coming." Maragert said to her friends as she walks towards the coffins and leaves flowers on them.

Everyone of my thousands of family members left their flowers on my parent's coffins until the coffins resembled a garden plow. It was a beautiful sight of flowers gathered within one location, it would've been so beautiful if it wasn't so tragic and depressing

It was at that moment Victor Heartfilla riding on Grandeeney arrived with his daughter Anna came to the burial site and came to exhume the bodies of my parents while they get buried into their gravestone. I refused to believe a woman as mighty as my mother and a man as Titanic as my father could fall to anyone...Needless to say, I didn't accept the death or what really was very well.

"We're here to honor the life of Queen Écarlate Hirio Mujika Dragonv Kinghtwalker and King Charles Dragonv knightwalker, the two leaders who have helped bring over 12 years of wealth and peace in the continent of Isghal. Charles Nightwalker was the mightiest mage within the world, even more, mighty than myself when it came to elemental magic and enchantments and his immense power helped Fiore overcome countless battles but it's not as much as his courage and bravery that paved the way for a great world. Queen Écarlate was a mighty woman who was the spiritual reincarnation of Queen Erza, the very first ruler of Dragonv who founded this great nation. She shared the queen's devotion, bravery, passion, and love of fighting for what's right and will go down as the greatest swordsman to ever live. Her heart was as pure as gold and her beauty rivaled that of mother nature...We will miss you both! And now for a moment of silence for our fallen heroes." Victor said within his funeral speech as he tries to hold back the tears from his former comrades.

It was at that point I snapped and broke the moment of silence and kicked the coffins and started removing the flowers of the grave.

"I HAD ENOUGH! THIS IS NOT REAL! MOMMY AND DADDY ARE STILL ALIVE DAMN IT!" I shouted as I kept wanting to deny the reality around me.

"What are you doing Irene? You can't open those coffins!" Victor shouted at me as he grabbed me but I refused to let go of the coffins as I try to open them.

"Irene what are you doing?" Anna yelled at me as she grabs me.

"THEY'RE NOT DEAD! THEY CAN'T BE DEAD!" I shouted.

"WHY CAN'T YOU FACE THE TRUTH IRENE? THEY'RE DEAD!" Anna shouted at me as she tries to pull me off the coffin but I won't budge from it.

"LET GO OF ME! MY PARENTS ARE STILL ALIVE!" I shouted back trying to hold on by Victor grabbed and pushed me off the coffin.

"Sorry, Irene but this is the reality of the world. Some people.." Victor tried to explain to me.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE, I'LL PROVE IT BY GOING IN MY BED AND WAKING UP AN THIS WOULD NEVER HAPPEN! MOMMY AND DADDY WOULD BE THERE FOR ME!" I shouted as I ran away from the funeral unable to accept reality and went into my room and go to my bed trying to wish away reality.

* * *

 **3 months later**

Traumatized by the death of my parents, I remained secluded from my friends and family in a deep state of depression. I remained in a state of denial, denying that my parents were dead and simply stood in my bed, hoping I wake up from this terrible nightmare. It got so bad that they were force feeding me to eat because I was denying my food and water. I remember the pain of trying to resist against people who were trying to protect and nurture me.

Of all days for them to die, it was on my 11th birthday. My mind remained traumatized by the horror that occurred, however considering what was to come from my life from this point on, this pain was merely the beginning of my transformation into the dreaded Scarlet Despair.

Berelesion one day came to my room to talk to me again. I haven't left my room for 3 months, staying in my bed for over 3 months. My hair grew long and unkempt and I smelled worse than an owl house latrine because I refused to bathe, thinking I was still in a horrible nightmare.

"Irene, you alright?" Belserion asked me going into the large passageway meant to fit dragons in.

"This isn't a dream, is it?" I asked him with tears forming in my eyes just now coming to that horrible realization that my parents died.

"Sadly not! Your parent died as brave heroes to the land! Your mother wouldn't want to see you moping here locked in this room feeling sorry for yourself." Belserion responded trying to snap me out of my depression.

"But it's hard to think my mommy and daddy can die! They were so strong and brave! Have you found the people who killed them." I asked Belserion with a tone of vengeance within my young mind wishing that I wielded the blade my mother wielded to finish the job against the dragons who took her life.

"No I haven't, we searched for them, we did find them but there are too many forces against our own and without a strong leader like your mother, we can't launch an effective counter-assault," Belserion explained to me but as expected for someone of my age, I cared very little about whether it was possible to avenge my parents, I wanted to do it with little regard to what happened to me.

"I want to avenge my mother and father and I want to get the strength to do so!" I said outright to my Dragon Grandpa clenching my fist in anger.

"Vengeance dulls the blade, Irene, Hate creates more hate. You must understand this lesson much like your mother did when she lost her parents. You need to fight to protect your friends from suffering the same fate, not obsessed with hatred." Belserion said to me trying to calm me down with my anger boiling over which was then replaced by deep sadness.

"It's just so hard to not be filled with hatred. My mother did nothing wrong to anyone, she wanted to help people and she was murdered alongside my father, they helped alot of people and yet they're killed needlessly. I want to make them pay for what they did to my parents." I shouted at my Dragon Grandpa with tears dripping down my eyes.

"I know how you feel Irene. I too lost my parents a long time ago. The Dark Dragon Tribe massacred the Sage Dragon Race and I was filled with hatred." Belserion explained to me reflecting on his past.

"You lost your entire Race?" I asked him.

"The Sage Dragons were a legendary class of Dragons which were small and few but because of our abilities to absorb and utilize plasma energy and pure Ehterano energy. We were very few in number due to our lack of ability to procreate."Belserion explained to me accidentally revealing things that a child shouldn't know about.

"Procreate?" I asked him naive about how the birds and bees were formed.

"Nevermind, I'll explain that as you get older, anyways on to my story," Belserion replied as his face turned red out of embarrassment.

"So how did you get your revenge against the people who killed your race?" I asked my dragon grandpa curious about how he dealt with his assailants.

"I didn't, or rather couldn't. Even with 1,000 years spent training, my power was not enough to oppose the Dark Dragon Tribe. I amassed Dragons in an attempt of a rebellion against the Dark Dragon Tribe but it failed and I was left for dead despite training for 1,000 years. All of the Dragon Resistance fighters died except for myself." Belserion explained to me as he reflects on his own tragic past.

"Then how did you survive?" I asked him wondering how he overcame the experience.

"A legendary swordswoman who hailed from the country of Gappione saw me and put everything she could to attend to my aid. After recovering from my wounds, she challenged me to a duel and her strength was incredible enough to defeat even a Dragon in battle. As a gift of her bravery and courage, I used the broken scales from my body and gave them to her which she forged the blade along with elements found from a crashed meteorite forming the Hoshigami No Satsuki." Belserion explained to me which for that moment took my mind off the sadness of losing my parents.

"So whatever happened to the legendary Sword Mage?" I asked him with childlike joy.

"She fell in love with a Man part of the Dragonv family and had a child. The Dark Dragon Tribe and humans who served then weren't happy with the past me and Satsuki forged to create a world of humans and dragons living in harmony and fought a war against us. Her daughter Erza Hiro Dragonv was forced to kill her mother in a fight who was brainwashed to become a minion of the Dark Dragon King. Before she died, she enchanted her soul into the Dragon Blade and it became the Hoshigami No Satsuki, a blade named after the greatest swordsman to ever live, Satsuki Hiro Mujika, the woman of 100 blades." Belserion explained to me.

"100 different blades? Ridiculous. it's unheard for anyone to wield 100 swords in combat." I asked dumbfounded by what I was hearing.

"The 100 sword style is controlled by telekinesis. Satsuki, when she was 15, began her journey to collect and destroy 100 demon sword plaguing and causing chaos to the world 600 years ago. She purified and reforged 100 swords and merged it into one blade and sought to fight the strongest beings in the world." Belserion said to me explaining to me the power and swordsmanship of the Legendary Satsuki.

"That sounds very cool, was mommy ever able to achieve the 100 swords style?" I asked him.

"Sadly no, your mother lacked Caster Magic skill and instead developed magic that made her body like a blade to make up for it," Belserion answered bluntly.

"But I'm not that good with a blade and I'm more interested in Caster Magic from my father's side and yet it's useless to harm a Dragon with! Mommy says I need to have pure sword mastery in other to be able to fully utilize the power of the Hoshigami No Satsuki." I explained to my dragon foster father wondering how I can maintain the full power of the Hoshigami No Satsuki.

"And she's right, however, you also need to have a decent level of magic mastery to utilize the powerfully. Your mother had the raw strength to use the blade but lacked caster magic skill. If you can get your magical prowess and combine it with strength, you can wield the full power like your ancestor once did." Belserion explained to me as he thinks of the past.

"I wish mommy and daddy were here," I stated sadden by the fact they died before my sweet 16.

"We Dragons have a say within Dragonv. The legendary Dragon God Bahamut said to have been amongst the creators of the One Magic said that a brave and pure-hearted human being can be born again and reincarnated into the same spirit. Many believed that your mother was the direct reincarnation of the Legendary Swordsman Satsuki Mujika. You must focus on becoming a queen to restore order within the land and fight the inevitable war on the horizon." Belserion explained to me.

"War? Didn't mommy kill the leader?" I asked him.

"Nope, he's been comatose. According to our intelligence reports, it's going to take at least 15 years for him to wake up from the damage done to his body. This buys us more than enough time for you to become as strong as your mother." Belserion replied with a look of grave concern.

"But mommy failed to kill him, what if I'm not strong enough?" I asked him lacking in confidence.,

"Your mother's biggest mistake was not training after childbirth. Had she had the same strength used to slay Krauser's father Morton, she could've beaten all 4 Dragons and saved her husband. You're too young to take up the mantle queen yet, however, if you train for the next few years, you will become a queen unlike that before you." Belserion explained to me filling me with confidence, it was the speech I needed the most.

"Very well then! I will become a queen that my mother would be proud of. One in which when she's reborn anew in the future, she would read the textbooks and see the great legacy of Queen Irene Dragonv." I replied hoping for a better future.

"I was thinking, perhaps you can train within the country of Zen with Uncle Fred and Aunt Asuka and spend time there first. Once you get over your trauma and achieve true peak strength of a human, you can return to Dragonv and take up more advanced training and become Queen of the Dragons." Belserion said to me.

"What about the Kingdom? Don't they need a leader?" I asked him.

"I will take over as the de facto leader of the kingdom given I'm the strongest and wisest being capable of leadership, Besides the last thing you need is to be thinking constantly about your parent's death. If you spend some time with your aunt and uncle, you would not only get stronger but also recover from your emotional trauma. Tomorrow I'm flying you to the country of Zen." Belserion replied as he uses his delicate claws to tuck me into bed with his massive claw without cutting me by accident being the gentle giant I've known him to be.

"Okay then!" I replied starting to feel better.

"Your mother and father might be gone but they're spirit lives on. If anything according to the dragon religion of Tserkov' Drakona (Russian For Dragon Chruch), the great Dragon Bahamut would reincarnate the spirits of your parents down the line and your mother's soul would live on.I have faith that one day, you will probably meet your parent assuming you ever live as long as a dragon." ingeel explained to Irene as he starts to leave the room.

"I wish I couldn't die, I wish that I would meet my parents again and I wish I had the strength of a dragon," I said to myself as I fell asleep on my bed.

Boy, there's a reason the "Be careful what you wish for" motto exists, for the most part, everything I've wished for came true.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

July 28, X781. I packed my sack of clothes and go on Belserion's back and prepare my journey into Middle Earthland. The flight between Whitestone One in Dragonv to Exodus within Zen took only 4 hours to get to the Holiest country within the world. By contrast, it would've taken a month at best with a horse carriage.

We arrived at the country of Zen, a country recently founded as a lost kingdom and said to be the birthplace of The Temple of Zen and Zentopia. The country itself was a stark contrast to Dragonv. Dragonv was so massive that it would take nearly twice the size of Isghal to fill up the massive country, by contrast, Zen was so small, that it was only as large as the distance between Crocus and Mongolia. Another difference is the heat, the burning sands, and deserts within and surrounding the country where an unpleasant shock to my system as I'm used to the much colder climate of Dragonv.

I was instantly welcomed by my distant family members as my aunt hugged me.

"We've been waiting for you Irene..how are things with you my dear niece?" Auska asked me as she clutched me in her hug, her hug was notably more gentle than mommy's hug.

"Welcome to Zen my niece, here you will begin your training as Queen of the Dragons." Uncle Fred said to me as he made it clear the reason I was here given he was the no-nonsense type of guy.

"RENA!" I said to Ren as I rushed to hug her.

"IRENE!" Ren responded as she hugged me

"How are things with you cousin? I heard you would be coming here but didn't expect you to be here so fast." Rena asked me wondering how I got here fast.

"You know Belserion is known as the fastest dragon in the world. Despite being so old, he can fly across the entire world in a day." I answered stating how fast Belserion was.

"How was your day of school Rena?"Asuka asked her daughter as she hugged her, unlike my mother, she didn't nearly kill her daughter with her hugs.

"It was you're going through the training with dad? Good luck with that, my father doesn't play around with training. You might want to eat and get as much rest as possible." Rena said to me warning me of the training hell that was to come.

Rena wasn't kidding either. After having an excellent dinner and going to bed at 9 P.M. like my mother taught me to, I was rudely awakened at 4 A.M. by my Uncle.

"Wake up Irene!" he said to me shouting at my ear causing my ear to vibrate.

"But the sun hasn't risen yet!" I asked him.

"Exactly, we're going to begin our exercises early, get used to this routine because every day except the Sabbath and Zenith Holidays, you're going to train like this. Now get into the bathroom and put on your clothes, we're going to train." Uncle Fred commanded speaking as if he was a military drill instructor.

After getting my bath, I was at the castle with my uncle outside leaning on a Palm Tree.

"It seems you're ready!" My Uncle asked me.

"Ready for what?" I asked my uncle.

"Your first part of your training. You and I are going to jog across the entire Scared Desert to Stairway city and run up the legendary stairway to Heaven Ziggurat." my Uncle said to me which filled me with dread. Cross the entire Scared Desert Region that makes up most of the area in Zen and much of the area in Gohra, it would been too much.

"But that's too much of a jog. It would take us nearly 2 days to cross that on foot." I explained to my uncle whining about the insanity of treking the deadly desert.

"The reason Zen is known for its legendary mages is because of the harsh conditions we train under, how else your mother became the strongest human in the world. She treked this very desert herself in her journey to become the strongest." My Uncle explained to me.

"Mom treked this desert?" I asked him.

"Yep and ran up the Ziggurat. At her peak of training, she completed the exercise she developed in less than an hour." My Uncle confirmed.

"Under all that conditioning? My mother was something else...Very well, I'll try my best." I replied as I began my trek leaving Exodus and heading to Stairway City, needless to say, it was not the least bit pleasant of an adventure.

The first problem I faced was the lack of mobility around the desert's sand, it slowed my movements down so much given it was so much of it. Naturally, it didn't faze my Uncle because he got used to trekking this terrain. The second problem was the sandstorms and sand blowing everywhere which blinded me and put sand in my mouth causing me to repeatedly cough.

Third and most obvious problems were the burning heat when it reached sunrise and even worse during the Afternoon, the heat beat down on me as if I was within a brick oven and the most frightening part was the lack of water. I nearly knelled over from lack of water within a few hours of trekking the desert. Had not for my Uncle teaching me a vital part of survival in the desert, I wouldn't have made it.

"The Catcusses within the desert store drinking water in them, very useful for trekking the desert and you're on the verge of dehydration."He said to me as he poured a jar of the water he collected into my clay cup and I drank it down.

"So are we there yet. "I asked him hoping that I would get a yes.

"We still have around 150km to go." He answered bluntly.

"You got to be kidding me, all this waking and we're not even halfway there," I answered horrified at the reality I was up against. I walked for 6 hours and was nowhere close to Stairway City. It would the longest trerk I've experienced.

The danger was also around the corner in every direction. Middle Earthland was well known for being one of the least hospitable places on Earhtland. Giant Killer Scorpions the size of Bulls roamed around seeking their prey, Killer Gekko creatures roam around as well and even Catci mutant monsters disguise themselves as catcus to ambush their prey but the most dangerous were the illusions that many fell prey to trekking the desert.

Nighttime was frigid as hell, the scorching heat of the desert was bad enough with my body being badly sunburned from the scorching heat and having to rehydrate myself with Cactus Water several times and finding Oasis streams as well but combined with the frigid temperatures of the desert at night comparable to that of Dragonv's average temperatures, it was too much for my young body to handle.

After toughing out my journey, we finally made it to Stairway City within Gohra, the largest city within Middle Earthland within 36 hours of my training. The city was around 1/5th the size of Whitestone One but had a lot of beautiful architecture silmair to Exodus. Stairway City was the oldest and most inhabited city in the world. Built around X7,250 BZ, it was one of the oldest cities in existence with the Stairway to Heaven built more recently by the Askerhami Tribe to reach out to their god Asekrhamn in Heaven. The Giants built their own monument the Giant's Temple in which they worshipped their God Nephilmin, the creator of the Giant Race.

"Man this city is so vibrant and rich," I said to Uncle Fred.

"This city was around longer than any civilization before it. Many rumor that the legendary One Magic could also be within this city itself hence the people of the Askerhmani Faith constructed the Stairway to Heaven Ziggurat hoping to find answers while the Giants built their temple to find their god Nephilmin." Uncle Fred explained to me

"Do I really have to climb all of that? That Ziggurat is enormous!" I asked my Uncle.

"Rest up a bit, then you climb the Ziggurat," he answered bluntly.

After resting my body for a few hours within the town, I climbed up the massive Ziggurat that was half a kilometer wide and a quarter Kilometer wide. The massive Ziggurat was half the size of the Grand Babolyan Ziggruart Ur within modern day Kari known as the Ur Empire in my days. The jogging up the massive stairway was torture to my legs as it took me 2 hours to reach the top where I passed out.

My Uncle then appeared on a Giant Severant Clas Dragon named Edk who had brownish yellow scales blending with the Desert sand where the next part of my training began.

"What's next Uncle Fred?" I asked him worn out from climbing up the Ziggurat.

"You're next job is to learn how to ride a Dragon at high speeds."He answered as another dragon appeared on the Ziggurat and I hoped on it's back.

"An Average Dragon's true speed can reach up to 20 kilometers per second, too much for most humans to handle without training. Instead, we'll start with 1km/sec as the default speed that you need to travel. You need to travel to 3 locations and drop off these boxes and come back here without falling off. The Grand Ziggurat within the Ur Empire, the " My Uncle said to me.

"What if I fall? " I shouted horrified at the fact I'll die.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you. You can trust me master Dragonv." Edk replied as I hoped on the Dragons back with a saddle on me. Sooner than a flash of Lightning, the Dragon rocketed off, cross the same distance I crossed the desert in less than 3 and a half minutes, I struggled to hold onto the dragon only to fall off the dragon. Thankfully Edk was fast enough to catch me mid-fall and save me.

I fell of Edk a grand total of 20 times within the trek between Carbia, Dama, and Ur barely able to deliver 3 boxes in the chaotic trip. One within the Grand Cusrader citadel within Cabira, a territory held by Zentopia since the last Crusader war, the Grand Ziggurat of Ur in the Ur Empire and The Grand Central Mosque in Dama's capital city Damascus, a religious shrine built that is said to be where the Messiah would return or what the Askerhamni believe as Saladin.

The dragon moving at 1 kilometer per second was 3 times the speed of sound, it was like riding a horse with the speed of a Jet Fighter. Belserion at his maximum peak can travel up to 3,000km/sec, enough to cross Isghal in a spilled second but he can only do that in short bursts while his maximum travel speed was around 150km/sec ,Dragons traveling people travel under the sound barrier to safely travel most humans to avoid killing them by them falling off.

After an hour of pure chaotic travel, I landed back at the Stairway Ziaagurat woozy and throwing up my lunch all over the scared Ziggaruat. Uncle Fred gave me a towel to clean up so I can undergo the next extreme training.

"Ready for the next training regiment?" My uncle asked me as I pant.

"Please tell me it doesn't involve running or flying," I answered worn out.

"Nope, this time it involves you doing more swordsmanship and strength training." My Uncle stated, at first it felt like a breath of fresh air, no more trekking the desert or trying to fly across several countries.

Little did I know, my sparring partner was a Giant known as Akhin Des Sema, a Giant known for extreme strength and power, as expected by warrior Giants, he's able to defeat and even kill Dragons. He had nappy hair in a fro like fashion with tan skin common within the region with a mustache and beard wearing a tonga and wielding a scimitar the size of a small building.

He towered at the same size as Belserion himself, ablet nowhere near as powerful as Belserion or the Dragon Protection Squad but strong enough to easily defeat a lower tier Dragon, he was the bodyguard of King Canan, the Legendary King of Giants who was arguing with Uncle Fred about training me. The King was an elderly looking giant but fairly muscular with a much paler complexion compared to most giants in the region given he's from the north, he wore a toga and a crown and had long white hair, beard, and a mustache.

"But she's merely a child, grown humans can barely handle my brave knight Akhin in a fight, what thinks it's a good idea to train a child with him." King Canan asked my Uncle perplexed that he would send me to fight a giant

"She's the daughter of the former Queen of Dragons, we need to train her to be as strong as her mother," Fredrick replied.

"Why didn't you say so, still don't you think she's a bit young for this training?" Canan asked my uncle.

"We don't have many options here, she's the key to saving the entire human race. The Dark Dragon King will retaliate in a few decades, we must get her to her mother's level before that happens." My uncle replied.

Before I knew it I was up against a massive giant warrior. Fear and dread overwhelmed me as I was staring him down however he declined to fight.

"You're not ready to fight a Super Giant yet...Instead, you will fight against a lower class Giant to test your strength." the Giant Warrior said to me.

I then did battle with one of the lower level Giants, despite being fodder class for his division, he was easily far stronger than most humans. I desperately attempt to avoid his blows, he was fighting me unarmed to my Uncle's request and he was clearly holding back against me. It was clear the gap between myself and the giant was huge but despite the large size of the Giant, he managed to surprise me with his blinding speed and knocked the sword out of my hand with enough finesse with his bare hand, he didn't accidentally injure me with his slap.

"Okay, that's enough for today." Uncle Fred said to the Giant as he goes to check on me.

"Man, that was hard.I have to do this every day?" I asked Uncle worn out.

"No this was to test your conditioning and your current level. This test would be done once every month to measure how much you've improved as we do the actual training. Which will be swordsmanship training and Enchantment training. I understand this training might be hard for you and if you want we can wait until you're older to handle this." My Uncle explained to me as he explains my training regiment, however, I ignored my pain in my body and pressed on.

"No, I'll do this training now. The fate of humanity rests on me to be strong enough to combat the Dark Dragon Tribe threat. I'm the only one who can wield, I'm the only one who can lead the Dragon Army into victory. If I slack now, I'll not be able to stop the Dark Dragon Tribe. I'll press on and become as great as my mother was." I replied stubbornly ignoring my body's limitations.

"You truly are your mother's child. I warn you though, I only guided you with this test to test your conditioning, the next time around, you must erk to Gohra alone, fly the dragon alone and battle the Giants with weaponry and you must do this once every month until you become strong enough to do this task effortlessly, when you're able to do this, you can claim the throne as Queen of Dragons and begin your next step of training." My Uncle said to me upfront stating that even tougher training awaited for me.

"I understand and I'm determined to make sure my parent's sacrifice wasn't in vain," I replied as I prepared for the next stages of training.

* * *

For the next 4 years, I spent my time training within the country of Zen with my Zenith uncle and my Zenith aunt. It was within Zen where I began my training to becoming the best Queen to live, Little did I know, the textbooks that would've documented the greatest queen to live Irene Hiro Mujika Dragonv Belserion would be lost in time due to the Second Dragon War and the events following that war that lead to a period of darkness in humanity. Almost all historical text from X381 to X397 was lost in a sea of hellfire and destruction.

X381 to x397 became known as the lost generation within history. What started off as fairly peaceful became the bloodiest period in human history prior to the Grand Magic Dark Age, The following events afterward with Zeref and Ancologia, plunged all of humanity into 100 years of darkness.

My mother's reincarcerated soul would never read or learn about my adventures, how I've made Dragonv even greater than it was under my mother or how I almost successfully brought an era of global peace...Instead, my name was almost removed entirely from the history books and the books that do exist demonized me in the worst light for the victors of history are the ones who wrote the history books.

Another thing I would've never imagined is that I've become immortal and unable to die of aging. I've watched countless civilizations collapse and all due to war and lived long enough to see my mother's spiritual reincarnation..Little did I know, the reincarceration would come in a completely different form.

* * *

 **400 years later**

 **Irene's POV**

"I don't care if you're my mother, I would obliterate anyone who gets in my way and anyone who threatens the Fairy Tail guild and my country."

Queen Écarlate my mother was spiritually reincarnated in the form of my very own daughter, Erza Scarlet. My grandmother Goldstein was a Zenith of Bosocan Descent who's mother name was Bosocan for Scarlet, it came full circle that the one who would lead to my own death would be none other than my own daughter, Erza Scarlet.

What led to this dark path? How in the earth did I ever fought my own daughter who was a spiritual reincarnation of my very own mother? What led to the corruption of my soul and what led me to decide to take my own life? Could there be a way to prevent this? I drift within the darkness as I head to another fragment of my memories, my teenage years. The years that would help me develop into the woman I am today!

T **o be contintued**

* * *

 **(A/N: Whoa sorry for the long chapter but considering this is a vital part of Irene's character development. Yeah, this chapter was as action-packed as I wanted it to be. Yeah, the Dragon Fights as seen here were to showcase how powerful the S ranked and High Ranked A Class Dragons are within this fan fiction and as you can see, Victor Heartfilla and Charles Knightalker could barely put a dent in these Dragons despite being the most powerful human mages.**

 **Speaking of the Dragon War, Primus is Ingeel's father a loosely based Expy of Optimus Prime who in the first Dragon War was the strongest dragon in that war aside from Belserion. Belserion despite his old age at this time can easily defeat all 7 Dragon protection squad members due to superior strength and experience, however, expect dragons under his teaching to catch up.**

 **As for the deaths of Queen Écarlate and Charles Kinghtwalker, they are the first calayaist in Irene's transformation into the twisted evil mother from hell. As Irene eluded, there are 5 moments in her life that pushed her** to **a point of ultimate despair, she went full genocidal Given canon showed us 3 moments of her despair which was Belserion's death, her husband's betrayal and her turning into a Dragon. That leaves one last one which I'm going to leave it to you to guess.**

 **Also while Écarlate might be dead, expect a few more appearances of her to interconnect with Irene more alongside her father. Boy talks about going down swinging on both their parts. Despite being outclassed, Charles was able to nearly cook the dragons using a massive meteorite to smash them into the Earth's Mantle as a final attack. As for the queen herself,** **Queen Écarlate's signature technique is based on, you guessed it Himura Kenshin's Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki: The Ultimate Technique of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, yep a slash so fast and powerful it generates a black hole like void to trap enemies in to get slashed up. What better way to go down swinging**. **Écarlate essentially attacked the mouth of Krauser and did so much internal damage to Krauser, he got knocked out of the plot for a decade and a half. Like Linkara once said " If you're going to kill a character, you need to have them at the peak of awesome and badass before killing them off" and boy did I succeeded on that front. Take Notes Mashima, this is how you make a final stand.**

 **Also, the Dragon Krauser is an obvious Expy of Bowser with the brains of Dr. Eggman or** **Dr Wily. His Eternal Flame is basically a** souped-up **version of Bowser's signature Fire Breath from the Mario Games, his shell covering his body is based on Bowser and he uses Dark Magic like Bowser. As you learn later on, he would be essentially the main antagonist within the Irene backstory past prior to Ancologia and like Ancoloiga has powers of other Dragons.**

 **And why yes there's a reason why Askua Corona has that name, that's the mother of the distant ancestor Flare Corona. I figure to just make Erza and Flare directly blood-related given there is no backstory on Flare's parents at all. The backstory I'm working on is having her parents die in a shipwreck with Flare being the sole survivor and raised by Giants. Don't worry about Flare, I intend to use her how she should've been used in canon, how you ask?Well can't tell you everything now, can you?**

 **Queen Ecaratle( Rusty) 37,502 MPF base, 48,000 MPF using Sword Body Magic, 53,333 MPF full power without Hoshigami No Satsuki, 81,666 MPF using Hoshigami No Satsuki. 81,000 MPF using her lifeforce energy to become one with her blade**

 **Krauser( Young) 81,000 MPF with immunity to any possible form of magic**

 **Hope Primus:48,000 MPF base, 61,666 MPF using Flames of Emotion, 74,666 MPF using Fire King Mode. Magic resistance up to 90,000 MPF**

 **Belserion: 48,000 MPF base, 74,666 MPF full power, Magic resistance up to 90,000 MPF**

 **Kamekus: 42,667 MPF base, 68,266 MPF full power, Magic resistance up to 80,000 MPF**

 **Kamella:42,000 MPF base, 66,666 MPF full power, Magic resistance up to 78,000 MPF**

 **Charles Kinghtwalker: 38,533 MPF base, 72,000 MPF full power, 80,000 MPF casting Blazing Sky Sema**

 **And for those wondering about the energy of the planet itself, here's a separate power level for it.**

 **Earthland(Planet) 40,000 MPF Continental Crust, 88,000 MPF Outer Mantle, 120,000 MPF inner Mantle, 150,000 MPF Outer Core, 200,000 MPF Inne Core.**

 **Charles plan to kill the dragons using the earth itself seemed sound in theory given the Mantle has pressure millions of times greater than the surface with extreme heat and lack of oxygen which can theoretically kill even Dragons. Not to mention the Earth itself isn't a magical spell so in theory dragons have almost no immunity to the attacks. Had not for Krauser 'summoning Primus, Kamella and Kamekus would've been dead and Krauser would've been so severely weakened surviving the mantle even Grandeeney could've killed him.**

 **And yeah I couldn't resist having Irene's temper tantrum be reminiscent of Natsu's denial of Erza's death during the Tower of Heaven when Erza had a Near Death Experience moment. As for Middle Earthland, enjoy that glimpse of it and Irene's training for next chapter we cut to Irene returning to Dragonv to become queen of the dragons. Also, the over the top training is based on Roshi training Goku and Krillin in Dragon Ball.** **Anyways this is the last you would see of child Irene as we start off next chapter with Teenage Irene and the start of the second Arc of the Fairy Tail One Series, New Queen of Dragons Arc, which would be much more focused on Dragons. Anyways stick tune for more chaos and madness.** **)**


	8. Nirvana

**Fairy Tail Minus One Chapter 7: Nirvana**

 **(Sorry for the delay, I had a bad case of writer's block for months, however, thanks to a new Beta Reader Certwolf68** **,** **we return to Arc two of the Irene Belserion chronicles. Previously we were going over the childhood of Irene getting a good idea of how Irene grew up, her early friendships with flagship characters in the plot and her parents reign as Monarchs of the Dragon Race and human race and the tragic fall of her parents and her development to overcome it and train with her foster parents which is her Aunt and Uncle.**

 **This Newest Arc will be the journey of Irene as she begins her training as the Queen of Dragons within her Teenage years. The chapters will follow a Monster of the Day formula regarding the setup to the fights regarding Irene's journey as a character with a slight slice of life feel if a slice of life anime took place in the Middle Ages. The Dragons within the Dragon protection Squad would each get at least a chapter to shine and some development for the Dragons. Anyways without further delay, the start of Irene's Teenage years.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is owned and created by Hiro Mashima, Koshindia Magazine, Funimation and A-1 Pictures. Please support the official release!**

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Death's door**

How long have I've been in this dark corridor of purgatory walking down the valley of death?It felt like 15 years have passed me entirely, almost as if I was reliving my entire life.

The fact I died at the hands of my own heart just made me realized that I can't blame Erza for being weak, for I myself was weak at one point...Correction, I was the weak one all this time. I used to be a much stronger person, once I crossed over to the other side, to evil, it's when I felt my power fade from me... I could no longer properly use the Hoshigami No Satsuki for my heart committed too much sin, making any strength increase I gained pointless for the true power I wield was repressed by the darkness from within.

I see the dark corridor of darkness as I walk down the dark corridor with the light at the end so dim and lacking. The Sea of darkness was appropriately fitting for that's what my heart became overtime, incapable of love and incapable of feeling love. As I walk towards the darkness I saw a path forming around my feet, the path guided me to a painting, the painting had a younger version of myself as a Teenager with Irene, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Grandeeney, Metalicana, Zeusei, and Venomisky with a young Anna Heartfilia in it, that painting represented me in my younger days of being the Queen of Dragons. I went through the painting as if entering a portal and before I knew it, I was watching myself as a teenager again.

* * *

 **2 weeks after I've become queen.**

 **May 11, X385**

Before I knew it, 4 years passed by like nothing and it was the 4th anniversary of my parent's deaths. It was also my birthday this very day. I just turned 15 years old over 2 weeks ago. It felt like yesterday that I was merely a fragile little girl, when I woke up and looked in the mirror, what I saw was a young teenage girl who was now a foot taller than I once was with puberty starting to set in with my body being tan from the climate.

I walk out of my comfortable queen sized bed and toward my garden where I see the Dragons playing with the children guests that visit the castle and go towards the graves of mom and dad to talk with them as if they're still alive, it was something I would do from this point on but didn't get a chance in the previous two weeks due to the fact I was busy adapting to the new responsibilities as queen.

"Mother and Father, I'm terribly sorry for not being around the last 2 weeks. Trying to adapt being the queen of Dragonv, kept my schedule busy to the point I couldn't visit you guys often. Anyways, my aunt and uncles training was a success. On the final day before becoming queen, I was able to jog through the dry cold sand of dawn. My body had become so accustomed to running around the desert that I was able to reach Stairway City around the time the sun already rose and people were beginning to start work. I then began my jog up the Stairway to Heaven Ziggurat, withstanding strain on my legs. As for the dragon riding His speed was so fast, it was enough to cross the distance between Exodus and Stairway city in less than 10 seconds. It was tough maintaining hold on the rocketing speed of Edk, however, I was able to hold onto him and made the deliveries as expected within a few minutes.

After recovering a drink of water from the fountains at the town square, I went to confront my giant opponent once again within the arena. This is where the difference came in for me, if I could beat a Giant, I could beat a Dragon. Giants on average are roughly comparable to dragons by sheer virtue of size and power. The only thing Giants lacked was the ability to use Magic and giant like humans had their limits in terms of power. Once I defeated the Giant Warrior, it was when I was brought back here and had my Homecoming.'' I explained to my parents recalling what happened within the last 4 years as if it was merely a distant memory.

"It seems this has become your new routine, my queen." Grandpa Belserion said to me.

"Yep, it helps me cope with the fact they're not around to see me grow. I was explaining my adventures with my Aunt and Uncle and my training and how much it paid off. I also learned so much history within Middle Earthland as well such as the Great wall said to been constructed at the advent of the Old Zen Kingdom to repel an invasion of man-eating giants in which the remnants wall stood intact as a pilgrimage site for Zeniths around the world or the Dual of the Faith's Temple, a Temple and a Church for the religion of the Church of Aserkhmani and the Temple of Zen which stands as a peace symbol between the two religions. We even visited the kingdom of Egitto within an hour and a half run, where we saw the Great Dragon Pyramids. My uncle explained that the Chosen One helped the Zenith People escape the Eigittoans oppressive rule by parting the Scarlet Sea and a series of events lead to Zen being born." I explained to Grandpa sharing all the information about my adventures to the spirits of my parents.

"You've learned quite a lot in your travels within that region, haven't you?" Belserion said to me.

"I really miss that country already. I miss Uncle Fred, Aunt Asuka and my cousin Rena, however as queen I have to put my country first over family and stay strong for my country, so I can follow in my mother's footsteps. This sword I carry is a reminder of everything my mother and father fought for." replied to Belserion as I refer back to that day. I carried my mother's sword while wearing my father's crown as symbols of my parents will, the will to not only avenge my parents but to protect everything dear to me.

"You will see them again one day, but for now you're duties are to carry out the Dragonv legacy and attend the training of your ancestors. Are you ready for your first day of training?" Belserion asked me.

"I'm more than ready Belserion." I replied ready to take the next step in my training to make sure my mother and father's sacrifices weren't in vain.

Berlesion has maintained the country as best as he could, spending the money on reconstruction and increasing the defense of the country to construct more walls and forts and spending more time training new recruits to prepare for the upcoming Dragon War which will happen in the next decade.

The country's trade routes have been alerted and damaged due to rouge Dark Dragon Tribe attacks and the fracturing alliances Dragonv had with its neighboring countries and kingdoms. The economy of Dragonv became stagnant, and people were struggling all over. Tensions between dragons and humans were also on the rise as mistrust formed. Reconstruction in some parts of Whitestone One was slowed down, because of sudden crime waves sweeping the country.

Without a true Dragon Queen or King, the country was weak and lacking in morale. 2 weeks passed since my homecoming and crowing as Queen of Dragonv, I became one of the youngest rulers within the history of the country and I felt as if I was put in charge of something, I've barely understood. I was too young to understand the economics of the country or planning of any sort. Belserion started to teach me the ropes of running the country.

I felt the weight of 40 million people resting on my shoulders, I felt the weight of over 5 million Dragons resting on my shoulders and the weight of hundreds of more millions on my shoulders, as the country of Dragonv is what protected humanity from the Dark Dragon Tribe. The death of my parents left a large void not only in my country but in my heart as well.

Because of the Dark Dragon Tribe, I never had a proper childhood and lost 4 years of psychological development and I had self-esteem issues as I felt as if I couldn't fill my parent's shoes. What's worse was the torture of my hormones, my breasts were starting to grow, starting at C Cups. I was becoming more emotional as puberty set in and I felt as if my bodies strength was being limited by my sex, and started to wear more conservative clothing to cover up my breasts so no pervert looked at them, I even put my hair in a long ponytail braid.

Belserion brought out the first training out from the getgo, a giant boulder the size of a house for me to lift. For him, it was like picking up a basketball in comparison to his massive hands.

"Your first step is to test if you can lift this massive boulder. It weighs 500 tons!Around the same weight as an average Dragon, considering you're now the queen of Dragons, you must be able to physically keep up with a Dragon," Belserion said to me.

"I got this, I was able to fight a Giant, this should be a cakewalk."I replied as I size up the boulder and attempt to lift it, however, the difference between the weight of a Giant Human and a Dragon was far greater than I imagined...I was unable to even budge the boulder even an inch off the ground. Despite all the strength I wield, nothing would bulge that boulder.

Again and again, I tried to move the rock, had not for the limits of the human stamina which would eventually not apply to me, that rock would've been sky high by now, and I wouldn't suffer such humiliation.

"It seems you're still not ready as of yet." Belserion said to me as I lie on the ground exhausted from trying to lift the boulder.

The next training was even harsher as it involved my reflexes as well. I was put up against Zeusei who would be testing my speed and reflexes, as the Lightning Dragon King. He can throw attacks moving at over 80km/sec, the speed of Lightning

"In order to achieve the rite of passage of Dragon Queen, you must be able to dodge even the fastest elements such as Lightning. A Dragon's average speed is just slightly below the speed of Lightning. If you can dodge Lightning, you can dodge any attack from a Dragon." Zeusei explained to me as he puts up his hand charging up a lightning bolt with his fingers.

"Fine come at me with your attack then!" I replied back to Zeusei prepared to dodge his lightning blast however before my body could even react, I was zapped by Lightning before I could properly move my body to react.

"OWWW!" I whined feeling like I got scorched by the sun despite having at best a mild sunburn injury.

"Your problem is that you use up too many movements, you would never achieve actual speed burdening yourself with unnecessary movements and clouding your mind with doubt. In other to achieve full speed, to exceed the speed of lightning, you must both be aware of your surroundings while clearing all mind of doubt." Zeusei explained to me as I try to brush off the near paralysis I suffered from that blast.

"Wait that makes no sense." I said to him confused.

"Eventually it would, at your current level, you're at best only the speed of a civilian class dragon-like Edk, you're barely at the speed to fight even C class Dragons much less someone of my level however when you can clear your mind of doubt while seeing head on..."Zeusei explained to me as he talks on before I felt a draft behind my back.

Before I knew it, Zeusei appeared behind me moving so fast that my eyes still saw him in front of me as his afterimage faded. It was so surreal, seeing a massive creature the size of a Whale move as if he was a flash of light.

"You can achieve true speed." Zeusei replied.

I was blown away by his speed, it was clear at this point that Zeusei was on a far higher caliber of speed than I could even comprehend.

The rest of the training was a blur to me but each of the results was very clear on how far I have gotten and how much further I need to go. Venomisky's training with stamina resistance went poorly.

"Now then try to withstand this poison." Venomisky said to me as he handed a small drop of poison from his massive claw.

"Why this test? Wouldn't you kill me?" I asked him terrified at the poison dripping from his claw.

"Don't worry, this won't be enough to kill you, even if it was, I can easily stop the is to test your stamina. I warn you unlike the rest, I won't be as gentle with you." Venomisky explained to me with his usual cold serious demeanor.

"Very well then, if mom can do it, I can do it too." I replied as I prepared to take the poison drop.

In mere seconds I was on the ground feeling the worst pain I've ever felt in my life. The poison Venomisky produced was more toxic than even the most poisonous snake or scorpion, even someone of my stamina was paralyzed and unable to move.

"AHHH!IT HURTS!" I whined in pain as the poison was starting to eat at me but before I took any damage Vemonsiky merely opened his mouth and absorbed the poison out sucking the air where the poison was on my body.

"I wasn't expecting you to be so weak-willed to succumb to poison so easily."Vemonisky said to me with his cold callous tone.

"Weak Willed? The Cariban Sand Scorpions weren't that poisonous and I was almost killed by a sting that left me bedridden for a full week. How was I supposed to expect something worse than that?" I said to him reeling from the pain of his poison.

" To overcome great pain, you must fight against it with your willpower alone. What I gave you was merely a small drop of an average Poison Dragon Slayer. You're right, had not for your training in Zen, you would've died instantly along with any human that wasn't a Giant Warrior." Vemonisky explained to me as he picked me up showing some compassion, a rare sight considering his line of work.

"How am I supposed to overcome this torture?" I asked him struggling to breathe from near death exposure.

"To endure means finding the will to live, the will to fight and the will to protect your comrades. Stamina and durability aren't determined by mass, size or density of skin but with the strength of the soul. With that strength, you can survive anything." Vemonisky explained to me referring to the fact he was hardly the largest Dragon in the unit.

"Maybe I'll hold off training with this for a while, in all truthfulness, your training is more like torture." I replied too terrified to resume his training which was more torture than sparring.

Next came the test of my blade. Metalicana took me to test the cutting power of my blade using my skills.

"I have to cut swords?" I asked Metalicana.

"This to test your current level of skill with the blade. I want you to hit hat normal Iron blade with your strongest sword slash and then hit an Iron blade forged from my Iron Dragon Magic." Metalicana explained to me referring to the idea that I have to cut through iron to be a true swordsman.

"Very well then, I'll do it." I replied as I positioned myself and put my feet apart and try to cut the blade with the sword given to me, however, the blade barely budged at all with my natural strength.

"It seems you yet process the strength and skill to cut steel on its own with your natural swordsmanship. Try using your enchantment magic." Metalicana said to me giving me advice.

"Very well then. **Arms** " I chanted as I hit the sword with everything I got however despite my strength combined with magical power, it only made a small crack and dent in the other iron sword. "I was able to crack it."

"Now try my blade forged from iron Dragon Magic." he said to me.

"Okay, you can do this " I chanted as I hit the sword with everything I got however rather than dent the iron sword with my iron sword powered by Enchantment magic, the Iron sword I wielded snapped in half like a twig." No, not even a dent."

"See the difference, Iron Dragon Metal is roughly 10 times the density of normal iron. Attempting to cut Iron Dragon metal is akin to cutting through Diamond. Your mother at her prime could cut through even the strongest Iron Dragon Metal and defeated a legendary Iron Dragon Dark Dragon without using the Hoshigami No Satsuki." Metalicana explained to me.

"You're kidding, right?Was mother really that strong?" I asked him.

"Your mother was one of the kind, only you one day could ever rival her legendary strength." Metalicana answered.

"So how do I cut through Iron?" I asked Metalicana curious on how to do it.

"How would I know exactly, I'm not a swordsman by any stretch. however! Your mother had a saying, stating that in order to cut anything, you must cut nothing." Metalicana explained to me as he explains something he barely understands.

"That makes no sense, how can you cut iron if you can't cut anything?" I asked him curious to make sense of the riddle.

"Like I said, I personally wouldn't know, however considering you're the daughter of the greatest swordsman to ever exist, you would eventually come to recognize those words eventually."Metalicana replied he wasn't the most helpful of teachers I've had.

"I see, very well I'll find the answer to that." I responded as I resume attempting to cut Iron.

The next training was fighting within darkness or intense blinding light produced by Weisslogia and Skiadrum which was a test of senses, I failed that as well. I was unable to see their attacks coming as they attacked me through the blinding light and terrifying darkness.

"No fair! You keep blinding me, how am I supposed to fight without relying on my eyes to see?" I asked them.

"In order to truly reach the power to become the Queen of Dragons, you must not rely so heavily on the five senses." Weisslogia said to me. "There would be times in which you would be unable to see the enemy coming and might be ambushed. One misstep and it could be your life, especially when you're a human up against a dragon."

"Hence you must see without your eyes. Only then can you truly utilize the true extent of the blade passed down by your mother." Skiadrum replied.

"How do I see without using my eyes?" I asked them.

"To battle dragons, you must be aware that a Dragon uses his keen senses in battle and trains themselves to fight without even using the five senses, if you can do that, you would become queen of dragons." Weisslogia answered explaining the scale of my training.

"Well then, I'll just have to keep it up then right?" I replied to them as I began my fight against the Dragon Dou again.

The first day ended with me severely exhausted on the floor, worn out being pushed to my limits with not a single ounce of progress made in my training. In fact, it helped realize just far inferior I was to a Dragon. 4 years of training myself to my human limits, pass the powers of the vast majority of humans and yet in a single day, I didn't come close to matching even a Dragon merely toying with me...If I lacked the power to beat Dragons, I could never call myself Dragon Queen. The fact my mother had to go through all this would explain wonders why there wasn't a single human who can match her in combat.

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

After a rough day of training, Grandeeney was attending to my injuries, bruises, and exhaustion within the infirmary in the castle where she put her healing magic to good use.

"How're things with you princess...I mean Queen." Grandeeney asked me.

"Terrible! My training is not going the way I wanted. I feel that I can't possibly live up to my mother, not like this." I answered Grandeeney in full doubt of my powers as a queen.

"Don't be so impatient Irene, it took your mother 12 years to become the women she was. You still have at least 10 years before the time calls to fight the Dark Dragon Tribe. No one said your training would be easy, after all, you're training against Dragons which are at a much higher level than an average human." Grandeeney explained to me.

"I don't get it, my blade can cut dragons, yet it's useless unless I have the speed and power to wield it properly. It's not just that, it's also the fact that I don't understand any of this, I feel so out of place on the throne. My mother and father keep coming back to me every time I sit on this throne. I feel like I'm not old enough to even comprehend this new power given to me. What's worse is the dreaded hormones in my body, it feels like it's inhabiting my power greatly." I explained to Grandeeney the angst I was experiencing. it wasn't made much better puberty was already in full swing and my body was undergoing its changes combined with the harsh changes.

"It seems that you're yet to handle the physical training from Dragons however you've learned quite a lot of spells since you left here. Perhaps you need a transition to training your power. I can be of such use for you if it helps. Tomorrow, come to my Oblast, I can help you adjust to the training better by improving your Enchantment magic. Once we get your Enchantment Magic skills up, you can get closer to achieving training, something that your mother could never do."Grandeeney suggested given I was much more into enhancement magic and magical spells than raw strength.

"That's a brilliant idea, why didn't I think of it?If I used enchantment magic and work on it, I can ease it in into the training." I replied happily at the thought I can get some progress.

 **The Next Day**

I went to Grandeeney on the back of Berlesion to the sub-kingdom Oblast of Wonderland. Above the frozen Siberian Wasteland was a vast kingdom of cloud islands that made up a total area the size of Fiore that formed a beautiful kingdom of white buildings and floating islands. It looked like something out of children's adventure storybook from the Gaerican Era. Humans rode around on flying animals as it was their only method of transportation downwards, and some humans used Dragons to fly them across the world.

I walked around a bit marveling the beauty of the sky kingdom under I reached the white palace of the Sky Monarchs when I came across Grandeeney with a human with her. She looked at least 2 years younger than me and was very mousy and petite like a Pre Teen girl but in spite that, she was the same age as me. She had short blue hair in a bob cut and wore a traditional tonga that the Sky humans wore within the kingdom.

"Ahh, you've come here to train Irene." Grandeeney said to me.

"Yes, I am Master Grandeeney. Who's the little girl with you ?"I answered.

"No need to be so formal, it's the one who serves you now." Grandeeney replied.

"Hey I'm not a little girl you know, I'm 15 years old." the girl replied offended by my comment.

"Whoa sorry about that, I just thought that you.." I said to her feeling bad I offended her.

"Not everyone can be a cow like you...Don't remind me of the fact I can't really grow any breast despite how much milk I drink." the young blue hair girl replied feeling on her flat chest.

"My apologies, anyways what is your name?"I asked her.

"I'm Lena Marvell.." the young girl answered.

"Marvell, you're from the Marvell family of the Cait Shelter Tribe, I heard rumors your family was working on a super weapon for the upcoming Dragon War. What brings you here? " I asked her with her annoyed at my interruption.

"You know for a princess, you really need to work on your manners and not interrupt me when I'm talking okay." Lena replied seemingly annoyed at my lack of tact.

"My apologies, it's just that I tend to interrupt people. I deeply apologize." I replied bowing my head in shame.

"Anyways wish to sparr for a bit? I like to see the legendary Dragon Queen in battle." Lena asked me seeming confident in battling me.

"Sure thing! You seem kinda strong." I replied as I drew my sword towards Lena.

"I see, let's see how tough you really are." Lena replied with a look of confidence in terms of battle.

My fight with Lena began here when I charged at her with my sword covering the distance at a rapid speed but before I can knock her down she summoned a shield of sand against me to block my attack.

"Sand?" I asked shocked to see sand around me.

"Like it, it's my Sand Magic!" Lena answered back as she manages to successfully block against my strike.

"You can block my sword strikes with your sand? Not bad but not good enough. **Arms**! " I responded as I came at her with an enhanced strike but then she countered with her own spell.

" **Armor!** " Lena countered as she blocked against my powerful slash as the sand completely absorbed all the slashing energy I threw at it.

"You know enchantment magic?" I asked her.

"Grandeeney sama taught me that recently, you're not the only prodigy here! Sand Rebellion!" Lena chanted as she sent a wave of sand knocking me back before I could even evade. She truly wasn't an ordinary opponent by any stretch.

"Such amazing magical skills, as expected from someone in Cait Shelter." I said commenting on her skills.

"Uh...It's not all that great! My mother could have done much better." Lena replied blushing.

"Feeling is mutual!" I replied as I readied myself for her, she's not an opponent I can take lightly in a fight.

Me and Lena kept up the battle going with my blade not coming close to contact with her. Every time I tried to get close she put up her sand defenses and even searching for openings I couldn't find my way in them. Worse her sand attacks were unnaturally fast, it took all my effort to avoid being ensnared in her attacks.

"Come on, is that all you got princess?" Lena said to me mocking me.

"You're tough, I'll admit that however, it's time I fought seriously."I replied back to her as prepared to go all out on her.

In an instant, I rocketed off at full speed dashing towards Lena moving at very high speeds, faster than Lena could follow. I came inches of hitting her with my blade multiple times however she barely blocked the blades. Lena launched her Sand Tendrils at me like arrows however I evaded the attacks with a side dash inches before they touched me and appeared behind Lena.

"She's fast!" Lena said shocked at my blinding speed.

"I got you now **Enchantment Arms+ Vernier.** " I chanted as I went to strike her from behind with the blunt edge of my blade managing to seemingly connect with her and knocked her several meters with a well-placed strike to her upper back" Is that all you got?"I arrogantly taunted only to see her get back up.

"Not bad but try this! **Sand Wave**!" Lena chanted as she launches another massive wave of sand towards me. I manage to evade the attack and go for another strike to end the sparring match however Lena used her defense against me" Sand Wall+ Armor" she said as she stopped my attack inches from hitting her to knock her out cold" Got you now, you can't break my defenses regardless of how strong you are." Lena said mocking me thinking she had me beat however little she knew, I already had this battle won.

"Not bad I have you where I want you. **Enchantment Arms+ Armor+ Vernier**." I countered as I used the immense speed and momentum and my denser body combined with the raw power to shatter Lena's defenses and knock her down to the floor with the hilt of my blade.

"You're so strong, you're the second person who's ever defeated me in combat." Lena said to me clearly winded from the hilt connecting to the solar plexus earlier.

"I can say the same, I didn't think any human my age could match me after all the training I've done. Also, the second person to beat you? Who was the first?" I asked her questioning her.

"Anna Heartfilia!" Lena replied as she went from being aggressive in a fight to be very passive and little sisterly. She was an odd one, she had a split personality for sure. In combat, she was fairly confident and sure of herself yet outside of combat, she was a shy, innocent, cuddly little sister type.

"Anna? Wait you fought her before? Any reason you fought her?" I asked Lena.

"I rather not talk about it, it brings me too much trauma I'm trying to recover from." Lena answered looking sad.

"What happened, something gone wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm the sole survivor of the Nirviti Kingdom massacre. I'm all that's left of the tribe, all that's left of my race." Lena replied looking sad at what occurred.

"All that's left? That's impossible! Mother always talked about the legendary Cait Shelter Tribe and the Nrivit Native Firoans who for what I heard were fierce warriors said to be unconquered even by the Crocus Empire " I explained to her surprised that a mighty warrior race that remained isolated for centuries were effortlessly wiped out, not even dragons could wipe them out but I was very curious to learn how Anna and the Heartfilia's played a role in this.

"Wait, what happened? Why would Anna and Victor go along exterminating your people?" I asked her horrified at the thought my best friend might've done something so horrible.

"You have it and Victor saved the last remaining people, in fact, we were the ones destroying ourselves alongside an insurrectionist group in the Zentopia Church." Lena answered giving me a sigh of relief that the Heartfilia's didn't have a twisted change of heart, however, I was still horrified to learn this.

"What happened? What lead to all this?"I asked her only for Grandeendy to intervene.

"I can tell you, it's because of their Super Weapon Nirvana. Had not for my intervention, the Super Weapon would have destroyed all of Ishgal. Sadly the only one I can save is her, the rest were all lost to Nirvana." Grandeeney explained to me with a somber tone.

"I don't understand, one weapon could do that to an entire race of warriors? Mother always told me that the Nrvit were such fierce warriors that they would commit Kamikaze to take out a Dragon's insides from within. Hell part of what helped us in the last Dragon War was the Cait Shelter Suicide Division, a brave race of daredevil mages with immense power who would risk getting eaten by Dragons only to attack the soft internal organs inside and destroy them from within. How did one weapon wipe out a race that mighty?" I said to Grandeeney shocked to learn such a mighty warrior race was defeated so easily by one weapon.

"It's simple, the race of Nirvit turned on each other and wiped itself from existence thanks to Nirvana. I've seen the atrocities first hand. I was the former Princess of the of the Nirvits with Worth Woodsea being north of even Rosemary and towards the Boundary Forest. Being the furthest northeastern mountains outside the Mount Zonia region and towards the border of Bosco and Seven, we were an unconquered tribe known for powerful mages. We rarely got involved in warfare and preferred to be neutral and only fought in self-defense against any invading tribes but the Dragon War was a grand exception to that rule for our way of life was threatened by the Dark Dragon Tribe.

My father died before I was even born. He was a Legendary hero king of the Nirvit Wendell Marvell of the Marvell Clan of the Nirvits. He was a legendary Earth Mage who could part mountains and create canyons with his mastery of Earth Magic. He died in the final battle of the Dragon War killing an A-Class Dragon using a sacrificial spell within the Dragon known as **Square of Self-Destruction.** " Lena explained to me about the history of her now extinct race.

" **Square of Self-Destruction**?" I asked her shocked to learn that's a spell that I never heard about.

"A spell that is an ancient secret within the Nirvit Race that as used by the Cait Shelter Elders as an absolute last resort. My Father was the last one to use the spell to kill a Dark Tribe Dragon terrorizing our village. It turns all the magical power in the body into a large bomb. It's said to be capable of killing a dragon if said person enters the belly of the dragon at the cost of one's life." Lena explained to me talking about the dark history of her spell.

"That's insane!" I said shocked at the fact such a sacrifice had to happen.

"After he died my Grandfather Roubal took over in the place of my father and was king again to fill in the void of my father's death until I became of age. Anyways I was born several months later raised by my mother Lala on November 23, X369." Lena explained to me.

"So you're technically older than me by six months?" I asked Lena.

"Don't remind me! Anyways stop interrupting my flashbacks." Lena replied not happy I brought up the fact I was slightly younger yet much more developed.

"As I was saying, I grew up under my mother's tutelage. At the time of Age 6, i was taught magic and had to train hard to become a mage to live up to my father's legacy as the great protector of the Nirvit Race however the absence of a powerful ruler didn't escape the notice of the Fioran Royal government or the Zentopian Church who sought the Mineral rich lands of our people." Lena explained to me about what started the downfall of Cait Shelter.

"Mineral Rich Lands? Sorry for interrupting so much! It's a tick I can't control." I said apologizing for my constant interruptions.

"It's alright, I'm glad you ask. We have a very rare mineral which develops Lachrima we call the Holy Crystals, said to contain vast reserves of Ehterano within them. You're mothers alliance with Fiore and the relations between Dragonv's Royal Family and Fiore's Royal Family kept the Nirvit Race safe, that is until the tragedy in Dragonv." Len said to me bringing up things I rather wish I've forgotten.

"I still feel the burdens of that tragedy to this day." I replied with a somber tone as if listening to Lena's tragic story wasn't bad enough, I had to be reminded of my parent's death.

"Your mother's mere presence influenced politics on a global scale, no human would ever hope to challenge that power in any shape or form. When she died, one of the 5 princes of Fiore took over in a violent coup and with the backing of Zentopia established the Holy Kingdom of Fiore." Lena explained to me referring to what was occurring.

"Violent Coup? What you mean violent?" I asked her.

"Prince Martin Geertin Fiore took the throne impatient of his father not passing away. Having mastered Nature Magic, he was able to kill all 5 of his brothers and the king of Fiore and with a powerful Coup." Grandeeney interjected explaining more of what happened.

"No, those people were close with Father! Just what I need more people in my family dying." I replied being closer to breaking down in tears.

"Princess Sabre who is now the Queen was the only survivor of Prince Martin's massacre thanks to Victor Heartfilia saving her. He had the backing of the Zentopian Establishment tired of Victor's modernization of the Church but he never cared for the Zentopian establishment personally, he was a power-hungry prince who simply wanted what he believed to be his birthright to rule."

"So there was a civil war in Fiore when I was gone?Why wasn't I told this?" I asked ranting about the fact I was kept in the dark all this time.

"You had enough problems with losing your parents. The last thing we need is you getting sucked into these affairs my dear queen. You wouldn't been enough to stop the evil prince Martin in your current state either way." Grandeendy stated.

"How bad was Prince Martin?" I asked Lena.

"Prince Martin was a man with a black heart and a cold, calculating was a manipulative chess master who kept his cool and planned all his actions. His power was above most humans with the exception of Victor Heartfilia, the one man he could never hope to match hence he used the resentment and division in the Clergy to handle Victor Heartfilia. He was also pure evil. Victor Heartfilia along with the surviving Royal Guard and the young Princess Sabre then took refuge within Nirvit having been driven out of Fiore, they also came to warn about Martin's plans against the Nirvit Tribe." Lena explained to me as I was in for another emotional rollercoaster.

 **3 years ago**

 **Lena's POV**

I was merely 12 years old in my village doing my Earth Magic Training using a magic my mother trained me to use. That's when I say Anna Heartfilia and Victor Heartfilia heading the village with his surviving Clerical remnants bringing along several children, among them was Princess Sabre. Grandpa Roubaul was shocked to more familiar with, Sand Magic, the magic taught by my mother Lala. I inherited my blue hair from her while my father had brown hair. It was when I saw Jade Leona carrying her heavily injured husband. Grandpa was shocked to see Victor in a bad shape.

"Victor?What in the world happened to you?" Grandpa Roubaul asked shocked to see someone as powerful as Victor in such a shape.

"It's Prince Martin, he's taken over the kingdom and found out about our project Nirvana or at least caught wind of it." Victor answered notably out of breath.

"This isn't good. I knew something wasn't right with that boy. That doesn't explain how you're so heavily injured."Grandpa Roubaul stated.

"The 12 Disciplines of Zentopia did this to me, as powerful as I am, fighting Martin along with Legion Corp Commander Brad Mason at the same time didn't work out as planned. Besides, I had to protect the princes at all cost. I barely made it out alive." Victor explained to my Grandpa managing to shrug off his pretty serious wounds.

"12 Disciplines?You went against 12 Anti Mages at once?" Grandpa Roubaul asked him with his eyes widening.

"Tried to, wasn't easy at all, thanks to my wife and some of the surviving members of my own until, we made it out alive. Now I'm an exiled Pope without a country or Church." Victor replied talking with grandpa.

"We need to contact the kingdom of Zen and Dragonv." Grandpa Roubaul stated hoping someone would answer us.

"I'm afraid it would do us no good, all trade routes are blocked off and the Prince is too cunning to allow us to get back up. We have to fight back now or rather we need to lay low and finish the weapon and use it when the time is right. It's the only way we have any shot at taking back Fiore." Victor said to Roubal.

"Very well then, we have to hide further in the mountains to make it possible."Grandpa Roubaul replied.

 **Present Day**

"So Victor and the Heartfilia family were exiled?" I asked Lena.

"Since your mother's death 4 years ago, the world was scrambling to develop a way to combat dragons. Grandpa came up with an invention that was beyond mad but made sense, a mobile walking mountain, one capable of crushing Dragons with overwhelming force." Lena explained to me about the craziest thing I've ever heard.

"Walking Mountains? That's insanity!" I shouted thinking about the absurdity of a walking mountain.

"Roubaul and Victor Heartfilia made a deal to construct the most powerful weapon known to man, Nirvana. The thing would serve two purposes, the purpose of combating the might of Dragons to protect people from the Dark Dragon Tribe and changing people's hearts to light using Holy Magic Lacrimas to power the device." Lena explained to me about the ingenious plan to potentially end the Dragon War before it began.

"How big was this Nirvana?" I asked her curious to know more.

"We built this over the Ancient city of Nivene." Lena replied.

"You mean that massive ancient city?THAT'S OVER 5 SQUARE MILES WIDE! How did you achieve that?" I asked shocked to learn that was even possible.

"Grandpa was one of the most powerful mages of his time, in fact, he was the one who showed Victor Heartfilia the ropes, hence the close proximity and trust between their Nirvit Tribe and the Heartfilia Clan. By Turning people's hearts, it was a great potential deterrent to potential future conflicts, it also was built to be a 6 legged mobile walker in which it carried the 5 square miles ancient city meant to fight off Dragons in which the core of the city fired an Anti Magic Laser, enough to easily destroy a mountain range fully charged. In other words, not a dragon or human alive could stand up to Nirvana. It took us a year to finish that project." Lena explained more about the Nirvana project.

"Whoa, to think something like that could be achieved within a year. Your grandfather is quite the genius." I explained to Lena.

"Indeed he was, in fact, the construction of Nirvana proved to be a success. Nirvana was deployed into the Capital of Crocus in which we cast the Holy Magic. The results were a success, we crushed the Civil War raging for a year within a single day. Victor Heartfilia killed the despotic Prince Martin and the surviving Clergy fought and defeated the resisting forces. The deployment of the superweapon was a success or so we thought. .Martin wanted that weapon for himself and his purposes, for that reason Fiore had a massive civil war between the higher Clergy who opposed Victor Heartfilia and Victor Heartfilia's more liberal church teachings, Victor Heartfilia protected the Nivits from the growing imperialistic nature of the Zentopian Old guard who wished to conquer our people and force us into accepting Zentopian teachings. Thankfully between our Warrior race's combat skills, Nirvana and Victor's skills we stopped the insurrection, however, the Civil War was not the end of our struggle." Lena explained to me about how the coup ended.

"End of your struggle?" I asked her.

"Unfortunately, the weapon is gone for good and for good reason. For every dark heart that was turn good, a light heart was turned bad. We had returned Nirvana to our native lands, however, it was our biggest mistake. The Residual energy overtime was slowly causing us to change into violent beings and conflicts were starting to break out as a result." Lena said to me explaining how the beginning of the end of her race occurred.

"Wait so the device was turning the people violent and against each other?" I asked her.

"Nirvana only affected hearts within a certain radius of the ancient city, at least 10km away. The Nirvirt Race engaged in a bloody conflict against each other as morality flipped on its head. However overtime with the weapon semi-active, it was eventually spreading its influence further and further until everyone in Fiore was murdering another." Lena explained to me about the bloodshed caused by the influence of Nirvana.

"It was that out of hand?" I asked her horrified at the thought such a weapon had so much power.

"It was so bad, even Dragonv was experiencing the influence of Nirvana. Nirvana was gaining a mind of its own. With the rare crystal energy, it was growing stronger and more sentient as a being due to the Holy Crystals absorbing Ehterano from starlight, it became powerful enough to seek to destroy darkness everywhere. Victor Heartfilia, a man of incorruptible morality with his most elite monks and Cardinals were forced to storm into Nirvana and kill everyone corrupted by the accursed Magic who was leading the charge." Lena said to me as tears formed in her eyes thinking about the bloodshed.

"Wasn't there another way?" I asked her horrified at what I heard.

"By the time Nirvana launched its full-scale assault on Fiore, the mighty Nirvit race was at near extinction already after a year of killings. We went from several tens of thousands to merely 100 in a single year and there was no known way to reverse the effects at the time." Lena explained to me regarding the genocide of the Nirvirt.

"Couldn't you destroy it?" I asked her shouting.

"Nirvana was virtually indestructible, having the density of the scales of Dragons, it took everything Victor Heartfilia got to damage it and when he did, it regenerated from the damage." Lena explained to me looking down thinking about the power of the weapon.

"Even my own strength wasn't enough to destroy the monster itself."Grandeeney replied.

"To destroy it, him and his most powerful warriors were forced to destroy the Six Lacrima and defeat my father Roubaul. I was under the influence as well but his daughter Anna Heartfilia defeated me in combat and broke the control. With Nirvana destroyed, the city of Nivrene and all the people inhabiting the city were dead as well as the entire Nirvirt Race, what prevented the destruction of Fiore was the quick Inverteriton of Grandeeney who held off the monstrous city long enough for Victor to destroy its core." Lena explained to me as she's very close to breaking down in tears but I hugged her and maintained my hug on her as tears were coming down our eyes.

"So you and your grandpa remained?That's very sad. I thought I was one with the bad luck but to lose an entire tribe of people?"I said to her as me and Lena were crying.

"Victor Heartfilia expressed guilt and sadness for the loss of the Nirvit Race that he was close the superweapon that could've helped fight the Dragons was no longer in commission, In fact, He sealed the Magic of Nirvana away, completely erasing the existence of the city ever existing so no one could find the city. He also made sure it was impossible to reactivate the spell hoping the seal would last hundreds of years and by then all memory of this weapon would be lost in time. As for how I ended up here, post Civil War, Fiore began reconstruction and with no city or kingdom and being the last of the Nirvirt Race, I was taken by Grandeeney and I was given refuge within this sky kingdom." Lena explained to me.

"What about your grandpa?" I asked her.

"When I returned, I learned that he passed away at age 70. He died of a broken heart, having lost his wife and all his children. The destruction of the Nirvit Race was his breaking point. Victor Heartfilia covered for his mistake, making Roubaul a National Hero who saved the country." Lena explained to me as we hugged each other.

"Dying to protect a whole country?I know how it's like to lose my parents to that. Your grandpa was a brave man. We're both more alike than we thought"I said to her hugging her.

"I just wish there was a way to see my friends and family again, I feel so alone, so sad."Lena said to me as she broke down crying. Knowing her pain, I hugged her close to me, she was like the sister I never had in my who understood the hardships and the pain of loss that I did, if not much better.

"You're not alone Lena, you have me and you have Dragonv as your new family. I know you're feeling, it's always sad to part with the people you love...however your companions are here to ease your sadness." I said to her as she cried on my shoulder and tears come down my eyes.

"You two are like long lost sisters you never had." Grandeeney said to us as she was moved by our bond, however, We were then interrupted by news from a Sky Dragon Soldier to make a special report to Grandeeney about what would prove to be a very tough challenge in my life, a challenge that would define me for the rest of my life.

" Lady Grandeeney. We got news about the whereabouts of that defecting Traitor Zincorsis is at." the Sky Dragon said to Grandeeney.

"I see, where are his whereabouts ?" I asked the Dragon.

"Somewhere within the country of Fiore." the Sky Dragon answered.

"That disgusting lowlife, very well then, thanks for the intelligence report, you can go now." Grandeeney said to her dragon grunt as he flies off.

Grandeeney then turned to me and Lena to talk with us directly.

"Irene, this would be the first test of your life, you must defeat the defector Dragon Zincorsis and bring him to me alive or dead." Grandeeney explained to me.

"Defeat a dragon? But how! I'm not strong enough. I don't even think I'm fit to rule the kingdom yet. Everything is so difficult, especially with this puberty thing." I replied lacking confidence in beating a dragon.

"Every person your age goes through something like this, it's even harder for women given most parts of the world don't even acknowledge the fact a woman can be as powerful as a man could, however, you need to have confidence in yourself and your abilities. I believe you can do this." Grandeeney explained to me.

"I was hoping to train with you, how can I capture a Dragon at my rate?" I asked Grandeeney.

"While it's true you might not be entirely ready, it's best you try. At your current level, you're merely a Civilian Class Dragon in terms of strength, with the Hoshigami No Satsuki you can kill at least a C Class Dragon in battle if you put your confidence into it. Zincorsis is merely a low tier C Class Dragon, I'm confident that you can beat him. consider this your first training session."Grandeeney explained to me confident I could actually do this.

"Capture a Dragon? But I can barely lift a massive stone! a Dragon seems way out of my league in terms of capturing." I asked Grandeeney not confident I could fight a dragon at my current state.

"You won't do it alone, Lena would assist you." Grandeeney replied much to my shock.

"No offense but I doubt magic could help given our opponent is a Dragon." I asked her.

" But I can help slow him down. As someone who has trained by my father in the use of Sand Magic, I process the ultimate defense within the Nirvirt Race despite my young age with my sand magic idle for capturing people as well as blocking attacks. I Might not be able to harm dragons but doesn't me I can't restrain them if you weaken them bad enough. I might not be helpful in a direct flight much but I'll try to assist you as much as you can my lady." Lena explained to me as she was confident she can help me capture this dragon.

"I see, it's always good to have an enchanter on your my question is, who is this Zincrosis guy and why you want him so badly?" I asked my Dragon stepmother.

"ZIncorsis is one of the most infamous sex criminals in the Dragonv Kingdom. For over 200 years, he evaded capture and committed various crimes against women both human and 's committed over 1,000 murders and rapes of Dragons and killed countless female humans." Grandeeney explained to me about his appalling crimes.

"Humans?But dragons are way too big for dragons to you know.." I asked her wondering how Zirconis could even sexually assault humans

"One of the common ways he sexually assaults and kills humans is stripped them naked with his sinister magic and use charm magic to arouse the human prey and then devour them alive for his twisted Voyeuristic pleasure. He targets women, especially young women who are virgins." Grandeeney explained to me.

"How is it that you couldn't find him?This monster committed so many atrocities!Surely he should've been easy to find." I asked her.

"Zirconis is very cunning, being well over 1,000 years old he's more experienced than any dragon that served in the Dragon Royal Army however he was always a weak-willed and lazy dragon who never rose up the ranks. We found out that he was killing and devouring humans using sex trafficking rings as his food source however before we can capture him, he was able to escape and evade our capture." Grandeeney explained to me about the danger of Zirconis.

"And yet you expect me to somehow find him ? if Dragon Senses can't find him, what thinks a mere human can find this elusive criminal ?" I asked her wondering what she's getting me into.

"I have faith that you would be able to find him, with two prodigies in a team, nothing is impossible between the two of you. Given you two have been taught enchantment magic, you can easily dispel his charm magic and evade his ability to strip dignity from people, however, be very careful. Zirconis has powerful magic capable of stripping dignity as well as powerful Sky Dragon Magic, you must be careful not to drop your guard once or you're deadly power is that he can invoke your worst memories on you, this makes him a very deadly opponent and how he evaded capture for those many years." Grandeeney explained to me warning me about the immense power of Zirconis.

"I see, well, in that case, I won't let you down." I replied vowing to bring that monster to justice.

"We should get going my queen!" Lena said to me within her more timid tone.

"Don't be so formal, just call me Irene!" I replied as a large sky dragon resembling an eagle appears to land on the ground.

"Shaka!" Lena said to the large Eagle looking Dragon.

"Shaka?This is the first time I've met him!" I said to Grandeeney.

"He's a new B rank Dragon who recently went up the ranks. He would be escorting you guys to Fiore. He would be observing your progress and if you're not capable of beating Zirconis, he would step in and defeat your opponent for you." Grandeeney said to me ensuring my safety.

"Thanks, I guess we can do this." I started having some confidence in it.

"Skaka, fly these two to Fiore and monitor their progress. If these two can't win, sweep in and help assist them." Grandeeney commanded.

"Right!" Shaka replied as he lies down for us to climb his back and to fly on him.

It was at this point were my adventure truly began and when I would become the true queen of Dragons. Zirconis would be the very first Dragon I fought on the road to becoming Queen of Dragons but far from the last. At the time, he was my most powerful and toughest opponent ever, far eclipsing that of the Giants or any human opponent I've fought however compared to the Dark Dragon Tribe, he was nothing. If the Dark Dragon Tribe was as weak as Zirconis and all the dragons I fought prior to the Dragon King Festival, I never would've been forced to make the biggest mistake ever...Dragon Slayer Magic.

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **(A/N: Yep the adventure and road to Dragon Queen begin for Irene with her newest ally Lena Marvell assisting. As you can tell already from the personality, characteristics and even appearance, Lena Marvell is the biological mother of Wendy Marvell of Fairy Tail and is a very important side character and friend of Irene Belserion. Unsurprisingly like Erenjack, she would eventually become a First Generation Dragon Slayer and that power would be inherited through Wendy and Wendy would become the student of Grandeeney when Irene eventually invents Dragon Slayer powers but that's to be expected.**

 **As for the Nirvit Tribe, they get a good amount of development within this chapter considering they're the backstory of Wendy's past and we needed to develop a conflict that would result in them developing a Super Weapon such as Nirvana and put the events of Nirvana's destruction at the same time as canon timeline X384.**

 **As Prince Martin, take a wild guess on who he's based on. I'll give you a hint, this isn't the last time you're going to be seeing this douchebag for sure and as I mention, this was more than merely a throwaway character in a backstory but I won't give away my intentions on what I'll do with him just yet.**

 **As for Irene's Training, yet it's going to get even tougher overtime because after all she has to be pretty strong to even last 5 seconds against merely fodder tier Dragons who in canon were able to shrug off attacks from Kagura who can destroy a whole city with an unsheathed Archenemy and even badasses like Jura and Erza couldn't do jackshit against and even Dragon Slayers can barely scratch.**

 **And speaking of Fodder Dragons, Enter Zirconis yep he's not going to be the last of the Fodder Dragons Irene fights either but he's definitely the first one given he's easily the weakest of the Dragons in canon and keep in mind he tanked a direct punch from Satan Soul Sitri Mirajane first time skip which is superior to Erza PTS who can destroy a small Island with her clash with Knightwalker, needless to say, Irene is in for a fight of her life up against this dragon. As for character and backstory briefly touched up here, Zirconis is the Grand Fisher of the Dragons, while nowhere as personal with Irene as Grand Fisher and Ichigo, he serves the same effect, a Dragon who evaded capture for over 200 years )**


	9. The Hermit Dragon

**Chapter 8: The Hermit Dragon**

 **(A/N:Without further delay the chapter in which Irene becomes the Proto Dragon Slayer .)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail is owned and created by Hiro Mashima, Koshindia Magazine, Funimation and A-1 Pictures. Please support the official release!**

* * *

 **Irene's POV**

May 26,x385

This was the first real adventure of my life, with me was my new friend Lena Marvel, the sole survivor of the Nirvana incident one year ago. We sailed within the skies observing the world below us, seeing the countless village forests and farmlands below. Long before the age of planes and automobiles, Dragons were the only true way to reach a vast distance within hours.

In a trip that would've taken us at least a month with the fastest horse in the world, we made it to the port town of Hargeon Town within hours. The port town has existed since the age of the Crocus Empire and remained a major transportation hub of goods into Fiore. Now, it was undergoing one of the largest reconstruction efforts thanks to the outbreak of conflicts within the Fiore Civil War and the Nirvana incident.

We saw burned out buildings torched by fires, cracked and damaged cobblestone roads damaged by magical blasts and bombs, and countless tents set up covering city blocks of all the refugees staying in as their homes are rebuilt from the destruction that occurred. It would around where my first mission to hunt for a Dragon ever and we were up against one of the biggest criminals of the Medieval world, Zinocris.

Zirconis has been said to be running a major sex trafficking ring from Fiore to Dragonv, using the Gulf of Fiore and the Ishgal Sea to transport human cargo from one part to another part of the world. Zirconis is said to have personally been responsible for the voyeuristic devouring of 1,000 women. Needless to say we were up against a real monster of a Civil War in Fiore impacted Fiore's strong economy, causing an economic depression due to reconstruction efforts, this caused a rise in criminal activity in the country and the rise of sex trafficking rings in Fiore as a result, this was likely the place we would find a sex trafficking ring connected to Zirconis.

We landed in the harbor with Shakka flying off.

"Take care you two!" Shakka said to us as he flew off from the distance however it was clear he was watching us to make sure everything goes well.

"Man Hargeon Town really has fallen on hard times, everything looks so heavily damaged." I said to Lena seeing how decimated the country looked even after a year of the conflict.

"I told you, we had not only civil war, but the Nirvana Incident not long ago." Lena responded.

"You weren't kidding, I didn't think the damage was still this bad to this day, no wonder Anna and Victor weren't around the crowning ceremony. I had no idea things were this bad." I said to Lena walking around observing the damage to Hageron town.

"I heard my name mentioned.." I turned around to see Anna right there with a whole group of nuns doing a charity run.

"ANNA!" I shouted as I rush to hug her.

"Hey Irene, looks like you've grown a bit since we last left." Anna said to me hugging me back.

"Whoa, what happened to you? I thought my chest ballooned in the last 2 years but Jesus, you have boobs that most adult women don't have." I said to her envying her massive bumps on her chest.

"It's not as thrilling as it seems. I have back problems walking around with these melons on my chest, not to mention I have to wear more clothing to conceal these things so I don't accidentally temp people with sin." Anna explained to me whining about her large breasts.

"I wish we can trade breasts." Lena replied looking down at her flat chest.

"If only there was a spell like that, anyways how is things with you, Queen Irene? Sorry for not attending the crowning ceremony." Anna said with a deeply apologetic tone.

"It's okay, you got your hands full as it is right now. If my country was ravaged by warlike yours, we would've skipped the ceremony too. Speaking of the ceremony, where's cousin Sabre?" I asked my best friend while assuring her she had nothing to be ashamed of skipping out with her duties in line.

"She's now queen of Fiore much like you're currently the queen of Dragonv." Anna replied with her usual serious tone, however, I noticed she was also wearing a white Zentopian Priest outfit, an outfit no woman has ever wore.

"Lena told me everything that happened, glad to see my cousin managing this. One thing though ,you're a priest? I thought women couldn't become priests." I asked Anna shocked to see her dressing up as a priest while also happy my cousin Sabre is managing the country."Yep, father found my improvement within my magic in the Nirvana incident so great, he appointed me as a Priest, the first ever for a woman in history." Anna explained to me causing my jaw to drop. A woman being priest was virtually unheard within the male-dominated society of the Zentopian Chruch. It would never fly at all in the Church of Aserkhman, even the more liberal Temple of Zenith wouldn't allow a woman to be a priest.

"I take it after crushing the Ultra-religious establishment, your father decided to slowly reform the Church?" I asked Anna trying to compose myself as Queen while trying to overcome the shock of learning she was now in a very high position of power.

"Yeah one reform at a time though, we're busy rebuilding the country and Dad has been taking care of Queen Sabre for the time being who became queen recently as well. The Heartfilia Reformation has been slow but we're managing things, we're trying to patch things up with the Orthodox to prevent a future civil war while maintaining some reforms our father made to the church." Anna explained to me however rather than pay attention to her boring speech about the church, I was too focused on the handsome guy at the middle of town square.

It was at that moment we encounter a handsome, dreamy boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and blonde hair dressed in a regal outfit. all the girls were swooning over him and good reason, both me and Lena were swoon by his looks.

"Hello, ladies!I'm the great Duke of Bosco Sora Ackerman. As anyone seen the queen of this country?" the noble prince said to the ladies as he flicks back the hair on his bangs swooning all the ladies in attendance including myself and Lena.

"He's such a dreamy handsome man. I have been looking for a handsome prince." I said to myself as my heartthrobs out of my chest. I felt myself draw closer to him with hearts in my eyes.

"Looks like I found myself a beautiful princess or should I say queen." he said to me as he felt on my chin, I felt weak on my knees as a man was going to sweep me off my feet but then Lena came and was showing off for him as well.

"You're so dreamy!" Lena said to the duke causing me to anger.

"Hey, he's mine Lena, back off and find someone else, he prefers a woman." I shouted at Lena, losing my queenly persona and becoming another quarreling teenage girl fighting over a guy.

"Don't be silly, he looks for a woman with class, unlike you tomboy princess."Lena replied reminding me that she was formerly the princess of the Nrivit Kingdom.

"What did you say?" I replied trying to assert dominance over her.

"You heard me, you're not so classy for a princess unlike me who's a very classy princess." she replied, once again going from a shy timid girl to a competitive woman with her weird bipolar complex.

"Say that to my face, what's that, I can't see you over the large boobs blocking your way." I stated taunting her over my superior height and cleavage.

"Like I need those to please a guy." Lena responded starting at me angrily.

However, before we continue and start our brawl, Anna with her nuns appear to break up the fighting with me and Lena restrained by the nuns with Anna walking up to the prince to confront him.

"It's ungodly to be attempting to fornicate with multiple women and against the law here in Fiore. Unlike that heathen country Bosco, we won't allow Fiore to slip to a path of degeneracy so I'll have to ask you to leave the area." Anna explained to the guy acting like a cop.

"My apologies Miss Heartfilia, I was merely trying to find a beautiful woman to accompany me so I can find true love. Are any of these women Queen Sabre?" Sora replied with an embarrassed expression.

"Yeah, you can do that without the sappy display of love. Love isn't gained by kissing frogs to find the prince you know. Also, none of these women are Queen Sabre. That woman with the red hair is Queen Irene Dragonvich of Dragonv and the blue hair one is Princess Lena Marvell of the Nirvit Kingdom." Anna said to the prince looking for him with notable distrust and disdain.

"You're right, perhaps you're the one who I love the most. Are you Queen Sabre?" Sora asked Anna as he holds onto her hand like a gentleman putting on his charms on her however much to my surprise, Anna wasn't even fazed.

"No I am not Queen Sabre, I 'm not going to ask you again Sora, leave the area or I'll arrest you for disturbing the peace and violating religious Code 540." Anna replied completely unfazed by his charm magic.

"Fine, sorry ladies, I'm going to get going now... I'm going to find the woman I'm arranged to marry Queen Sabre. I have an array of handsome royals like myself in my royal ship for those looking to get married to royalty. Meet me at my Royal Ship later on where I will have a ballroom dance, wear something fancy for me." Sora replied as he walks away from the square. Needless to say all the ladies were mad at Anna.

"What are you girls looking at ? Get out of here before I arrest you all for obstructing trade flow." Anna said to them as the crowd disperses looking at them with anger.

"That was rather rude Anna, did you really need to drive him out like that?" I asked her not happy she was acting like a bitch.

"I'm horribly disappointed in you two if you can't see through a simple charm spell. If this is the guy Sabre is marrying, I question this man's intentions for this country." Anna replied looking far more serious than I ever saw her.

"Charm spell? Wait I didn't even.." I asked her shocked that we were under his charm magic.

"You let your teenage hormones get the better of you, same with you Lena. Of all people, I expect better from the both of you." Anna explained to us noting that we should've been able to see through it.

"How weren't you affected by it?" I asked her wondering how me and Lena affected but not her.

"I'm a priest of a pure heart, I took the vow of celibacy." she responded with a stern look on her face.

"But your father is the Pope and in fact revoked the law allowing priests to get married." I questioned her reminding her of the reform efforts.

"My point is I am a woman of god, it's not so easily charmed by charm magic like all holy women." Anna replied defensively upset I was questioning her.

"You mean those holy women swooning over Sora." Lena replied pointing out even they're affected and still swooning over him.

"Well. ...It doesn't matter, what's important is why is he using Charm Magic? He's the guy the Boscoan Royal Family arranged to marry your cousin a week ago yet something feels off. Why would a Royal Family prince need charm magic?" Anna said within her inquisitional tone onto something greater than I was realizing.

"You don't think that he might be involved in the sex trafficking rings?" I asked her shocked at what was going on.

"This only adds more inquiry into my own investigation of this fact the reason I'm here is to solve the case of multiple abductions of young women that keep disappearing around Hageron Town.

"You don't think this guy is working with Zincoris?" I asked Anna only for her to have a clueless look on her face.

"Zincoris?" Anna asked.

"I've been sent to search for that dragon, apparently he's running a human trafficking ring with the ship routes and it would make sense he's using the ports here to do this trickery. Man Zincoris has some powerful mages at his disposal when even I was affected by Charm magic." I explained to Anna about my purpose of being within Fiore."No kidding, not even I could see through that."Lena replied worried.

"I see, if my estimations are correct, this would explain things. Bosco, Seven and Fiore have always had a rocky relationship that ended in trade wars between the three kingdoms, what if that prince is working with the dragon to destabilize Fiore so Bosco can seize the country recovering from war without a ruler. This has made this much more complicated than before. Anyways we need to warn the queen that the arranged marriage is a trap and prepare for any invasion by Bosco." Anna explained coming the to conclusion there was a bigger threat occurring.

"We must warn my cousin immediately." I shouted.

"Very well then, we don't have time to waste." she replied as she hops on a white horse she had stationed near the church and both me and Lena rode on the horse.

The trek from Hageron and Crocus took us a total of 1.5 hours. We managed to make it to Mercurius in time to warn the newly elected queen Sabre about the impending threat. I haven't seen Sabre Fiore since the funeral of my mother and father.

She grew into a woman roughly the size of Lena, however, she was as firm and busty as myself. She had wavy light green hair that reaches down to the middle of her back with two strands that frame her face as well as a set of tufts that obscures the majority of her forehead with beautiful large dark green eyes with long eyelashes wearing a long white dress wearing a fair amount of jewelry with her tiara.

"Irene, it's been ages since we've seen each other." Sabre said to me.

"Nice meeting you again, however, there's no time to talk with each other. Your life is in danger again." I warned her.

"In danger?" she asked shocked by my warning.

"Prince Sora we believe might be involved in the recent sex trafficking rings within Bosco. Your majesty." Anna answered.

"What?" she asked shocked at the accusation.

"Sora used charm magic on us to make use adore him, that makes it suspicious about his intentions. It's possible that Sora might be working for sex traffickers who might be would for Bosco who are hiring Zirconis to take out the country." Anna explained to the queen about the conspiracy against them.

"Is this true?" the queen asked us.

"Yeah, the guy fooled even us." Lena answered.

"If Anna is correct, I'll get Victor to assemble the Zentopia Legion Crop to come towards the castle to safeguard me. You guys investigate the Royal Ship Sora told you about. Anna give the message to your father about the potential incoming kidnapping attempt. Victor 's the only man in the entire kingdom who can defeat a Dragon in battle, we need him as a defense. Irene, you shut down the operation with Lena and bring Sora to me." I explained to the three about the mission goal.

"Very well then. Lena, Irene, follow this Sora guy and hope to find the ring and shut down that dragon Zirconis once and for all. Ever since the Civil War ended, we've been seeing these sex trafficking rings and use of charm magic appear more and more here. I'll assemble the troops to intercept and blockade the ship and his mansion, I'll see you later." Anna said to us as she left to the Holy Zentopia Church to get back up.

"We'll meet you at Hageron."I replied back to Anna as me and her part ways with me and Lena coming to that Royal Party.

Me and Lena rode back to Hageron with the same horse while Anna is riding a caravan with armed knights to the Grand Zentopia Church. Knowing about Sora, I followed him to his Mansion and Royal Ship already at the outskirts of town which were larger than a standard mansion which was spacious in itself. Lena and I split up into a group with Anna Heartfilia assembling a Division of the Virtue White Knights in the Grand Zentopia Church which enforce the religious law. Despite Victor Heartfilia being more lenient, he still enforces the ban on Homosexuality, prostitution, and gambling but allowed for alcohol consumption in the private home.

We arrived at the house looking at it, it looked very fancy and regal like that of a royal ship but something seemed off about it.

"So this is his house?" I asked her.

"It's large enough to carry an entire Battalion of soldiers." Lena stated looking at the ship.

"Or enough to transport a few dragons." I replied looking at the unusually large royal ship enough to fit thousands of people.

"So shall we go in?" she asked me looking a bit nervous, I can't blame her considering she was up against a dragon.

We explored around the house only to confirm my suspicions being correct, this house was constructed to fit a dragon within it, it was too hollowed out and was lacking in rooms for humans. This must've been one of Zicnrois hideouts.

"There are no rooms here at all?" Lena said to me.

"That's because this is one giant room for a dragon. It's standard protocol for rooms housing Dragons to have at least 30 meters high in space and over 50 meters wide, the appearance of the mansion looks to be a decoy to make it seem like the place is smaller than expected."I explained to Lena about the housing sizes in Dragonv.

"So why you think he has this front?" she asked me only to clumsily trip on something, that something turned out to be a puddle of blood"AHHH!"She shouted frightened as the blood spots she saw with me also getting terrified.

"This is bad, this is where he devours the bodies….We gotta see if there's anyone here we can save." I said to Lena as we went to the basement, the only place not hollowed out for a dragon to fit in.

We came to the basement when we saw hundreds of girls trapped there for seemingly days with ages ranging from 13 to 34 within the cages. They looked more like they were livestock than sex slaves which fits the MO of Zirconis, the Vore Hermit Dragon who devours women alive.

"This is terrible! We need to rescue these girls!" Lena said to me rightfully upset of the atrocities that lie before her.

"This is much worse than I was expecting, let's open these cages." I replied back ready to cut the cages through to save the girls however we then heard the door opening and several footsteps walking in.

"That must be the sex traffickers!" Lena said with notable anger in her tone.

"Damn it, Lena stay here and try to free as many girls as possible, I'll buy some time in the meantime." I said to Lena as I was ready to do whatever it took to free those girls safely. Knowing that they're here for the girls to bring them into the ships, we devised a plan to recuse the girls.

I saw Sora talking with the sex traffickers, a group of sleazy men who appear to be wearing Fiore Military outfits. Sora's influence was so much, be brought off local military officials into running his operation.

One of the leaders was a man with a Knight outfit who had brown hair and a looked roughly in his 40's, he wore a long blue cape with the standard Rune Knight Cavalry Armor but has a wolf hat forged from a white stood over 6 in a half feet tall and had a very muscular body that as scared from decades of battle him he carried a massive broadsword the size of his own body with the blade's width being almost as long.

To think one of the Rune Knight Division Commanders would be the ringleader of the sex trafficking ring. It was unsettling to think someone trusted to uphold the law was breaking the law. Needless to say, he was not happy about his "missing shipments". I hid amongst boxes to hear the conservation.

"Commander Uniorku, what brings you here?" Sora asked the commander.

"We've been getting complaints from our contacts in Bosco and Seven about missing shipments of our virgin girls, are you turning them to the feds?." the sex trafficker leader asked them.

"Don't blame me, blame those pirates raiding our cargo ships. I'm merely trying to maintain a profit here." Sora answered.

"I never thought a Royal like you would be running a Sex trafficking ring." Uniorku, stated given how unusual it was for him to get his hands dirty.

"Don't put too much questions, you're here to supply me the girls and I can sell them to the highest bidders, that's the deal. Tonight I have a party to attend to you by the ship. We have four girls you might like for your collection. You can make a pretty profit from them, especially since they're all virgins." Sora explained to the sex trafficker.

"You mean Queen Sabre and queen Irene? Those two are quite the catch. Wouldn't we need to worry about Zentopia and the Dragons? Those two are hot cargo you know, Same with Anna Heartfilia. None of them are missing an entire kingdom like Lena Marvel." Commander Uniorku asked the young prince.

"Does it matter? The newly appointed Queen isn't a true monster like her mother and with our contacts, we can ensure you were safe for the time being. Tonight our ship sails to Bosco, by tomorrow these four would be walking sex brothels making us great amounts of cash and without a queen there, the country would fall to chaos." the young prince explained his plan.

"What about Victor Heartfilia, when he finds out our plan, he would kill us." Commander Uniorku stated.

"Don't worry, we would hold Anna Heartfilia Hostage and set him up to die. I got some dragons on the payroll to assist in his murder. Even the mightiest mage can't fight off several high-level dragons at once. Had to sacrifice a bit of the cargo to get them to side with us though." Sora replied with an answer that was very upsetting to the leader of the ring.

"YOU DID WHAT? You bastard, I knew something was up with the recent missing shipments." Commander Uniorku shouted not too happy about the young prince telling him his shipments were compromised.

"Relax, I only gave them the ugly worn out whores. All the virgins are still fine. After all, you can't really bully a dragon into helping you. Dragons only listen to you if you gave them something in return, it's been that way since the beginning of time, my friend. " Sora stated not scared by the hostility of the big brute.

"You know for a little royal shit you're not half bad, better to have dragons help us secure some whore than be dragon chow or to be at the receiving hand of the Holy Pope Victor Heartfilia. I saw him once take out an entire Battalion of rebelling Zentopia monks single-handedly and kill all 12 members of the Anti Mage Elite Unit Himself along with Prince Martin. You're sure the dragons would be enough to kill this guy?" Commander Uniorku replied calming down a bit. My blood was boiling with rage that they can treat fellow human beings like this, however, I had to maintain my calm.

"I have a plan B saved up, once we stir enough tensions between the Fiore Royal, Seven Royal Family and Bosco Royal Family, we would have them wipe each other out and from the ashes, we would have three kingdoms we can rule ourselves and our dream of a kingdom in which women serve as our sex slaves would be realized." Sora explained his intentions to him, it sounded absurd that they think they could ever hope to succeed.

"Still, to take the Queen of Dragonv as a sex slave, this would risk pissing off the largest military force in the world, a small army of mercenary dragons isn't going to protect us from their wrath once we find out we raped their queen and have her as a sex slave. There's no way humans can fight dragons. This isn't a folktale in which we can seige a kingdom and make women our sex slaves because of a few magic collars, some mercenaries, and a few ogres, this is real life." Commander Uniorku shouted surprisingly being the more rational of the town despite being an obvious meathead.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. I'm already working on making contacts with the Dark Dragon Tribe, as mighty as Dragonv is, without their precious queen around, they would be vulnerable to invasion, we can buy time by making Bosco, Seven and Fiore the base of the Dark Dragon Tribe while we take pleasure in earning cash, then once things head south, we would overthrow another country and maintain our profits of making women sex slaves."Sora responded with even more delusions of grandeur.

"This is insanely far-fetched, you think this can really work?" Commander Uniorku asked him.

"Don't worry, I didn't pay off members of the Hargeon Police and Fiore Military to ask questions, you're job is to cover up any missing person reports and to help me traffick these all I'm a royal. You're the Division Commander of Hargeon, you can make sure that the higher-ups don't find out" Sora replied commanding him to act.

"Right sir, once you gather enough girls here, we would take them in." Commander Uniorku replied as he left out.

This was much worse than I thought, Zicornsis was thinking about using human traffickers, mercenary dragons and slavers to destroy Fiore, Bosco, and Seven in a conflict and align with the Dark Dragon Tribe while taking me out too, this was no longer just a hunt for a criminal but to end a kabal.

I waited for the commander to take his leave to assemble his forces to quietly exit out and follow Sora to his ship docked in a port. I was buying Anna enough time to assemble the forces while Lena stood back in the fake mansion, trying to free as much sex slaves as possible, most of the sex slaves being around our age.

I decided that since Sora was after me, I go and try to buy more time acting as bait. I went into the ship within my arttie.

"Looks like you're the first to come to my party my princess, truth be told I found you the most beautiful." Sora said to me playing the Casanova prince.

"You mean that? What about Anna?She's bigger than me?" I asked him trying to mask the fact I was onto him.

"Boobs are not everything to a woman, besides I prefer redheads anyways."Sora replied with his smooth talk as he holds my hand.

"You think that? " I asked him actually blushing from his complaint.

"I know so, now let's have a good time." Sora replied as he kissed my hand.

"What's going on, why am I still being charmed by this guy? Come on, I need to cancel it out!" I said to myself as I realized I was under the effects of his charm magic, his magic was so strong that he was able to charm even someone of my caliber effortlessly. If this was his skill, I dread to imagine the power of Zinicors magic.

Slowly but surely I was being touched by Sora, he was touching my hand and raising his hands on my body. I struggled to fight back but my body won't respond to my mind's functions. He was going to violate me if I didn't escape his magic however his Charm magic was starting to work on me again, I felt weak and powerless as he came close to taking my first kiss.

"Don't worry princess, soon you would be like all the other girls, in fact, you would be the best one I've had once I consume you and your tasty magic." Sora said to me, it was at that moment I started to catch on that Sora wasn't who he said he was. I felt terrified as he came close to kissing me.

Just when things seem hopeless and I was going to succumb to his power, Anna swooped in and planted her heel into the face of Sora mashing him into a wall saving me from his grasp.

"That Sora Ackerman guy is a fake, according to witness reports, this guy is someone using some kind of disguise." Anna shouted as she grabs me and picks me up and gets me away from the perverted prince.

"What you mean a fake?" I asked her.

"The Real Sora's body was found in the forest on the outskirts of Mongolia within the forest. When I went to assemble the knights, I got tipped off about a body being found in the forest by a carrier pigeon message that had the royal crest of the Bosco family. The body was over a few weeks old with the body having the royal decree of marriage, this guy is a complete fake. I ran ahead of the unit to warn you about this guy." Anna explained to me about all the information she got.

"So you found out about my little trick didn't you bitch? I'm surprised you not only withstood my charm magic but saw through my disguise. Guys get these two shanks and violate them to your heart's content." the fake prince said to his men as before we knew it, over 100 slavers, most of them bandits and some of them being corrupt Rune Knights appear to face us.

Anna and I were surrounded by 100 bandits.

"Men get them!" the fake prince commanded as the bandits charged at us wanting to violate us.

"Dibs on the blondie!" One of the piggish thugs shouted wanting to take Anna's maidenhood.

"I prefer the redhead!" the piggish man shouted.

"Remember guys don't kill them, they're worth too much to be killed and thrown away." Sora replied stating they need us alive for their purposes.

"Right, let's sell them and fuck them then sell them boys." one of the thugs whistled to his boys.

"You disgusting pigs, selling humans as disposable tools, you're incurred the wrath of the Queen of Dragonv!" I shouted at them as I drew out a standard sword alongside the Hoshigami No Satsuki, these low-level thugs were unworthy of fighting against my true blade.

"Indeed, you low lives violate the decency of our beautiful country of Fiore with your profiting off people's suffering. For that God has deemed you to be sinful and you must be punished for your sins you low life criminals." Anna said to them with intensity and anger in her eyes as she draws out a whip to fight them.

"A whip?Seriously, no sword or anything."I asked her shocked to see her with the whip.

"The way Zentopia functions is that we're a peaceful and Priests aren't allowed to take lives needlessly and fight in a form of self-defense. Hence father gave me this as a defense weapon to disarm thugs like them of their weaponry. It's also used a form of punishing the wicked." Anna explained to me as she carried her leather whip around.

One man came me with an axe hoping to knock the blade out of my hand but I gripped onto my normal broadsword and merely flicked my wrist standing still and sliced the handle off his axe guard, breaking his weapon in half While the guy was staggered, i grabbed his left hand and tossed him as hard as I could, shattering the wooden floor as his head impacted the floor, knocking him out instantly.

One guy then came dashing towards Anna, however, she manages to use her long whip to knock the sword out of his hand and manages to deliver a flying kick to his jaw, knocking the guy off his feet and falling onto the ground seconds later.

"Not bad Anna, guess that whip really does come in handy." I said to Anna.

"Dad has trained me to use this as a non-lethal way to defeat criminals." she replied with a smile as 5 more guys charge at us however they were walking towards me as I put my hands up

" **Fire Bullet**!"I chanted as I shoot a simple fireball towards the charging attackers, engulfing them in flames in seconds, I only used a bit of my power to gave them all second-degree burns and force them to run away with their clothing on fire.

"You're not getting away! **Holy Light Beam**!" Anna chanted as she goes into a prayer pose and shot a beam of light at the retreating thugs knocking them all out as well as 5 more thugs nearby.

"Those two are very powerful, it's insane they defeated our men with ease." one the thugs said to another.

"We're up against the Queen of Dragons after all and the daughter of Victor Heartfilia, however, we can't let them scare us, we got the numbers edge here." another thug replied as he railles 80 of the other thugs to charge towards us.

"Stick back Anna, I got this one!" I said to her as I dropped my broadsword and switched to my main blade.

With a single Horizontal stroke, I slashed 5 men across the chest moving faster than they can ever hope to react with one of them staggering superior sharpness of the Hoshigami no Satsuki made quick word of their blades. While I couldn't cut iron yet, the sharp blade of my mothers cut through it like butter as 5 guys fall to the floor with mild slashes before their cleaved blades hit the floor.

I then leaped into the air and did another powerful stroke, taking out 15 other guys, shattering their weapons before they can attack me. I moved so fast that they couldn't keep up with me as I shattered their swords and collarbones with my strikes. I then did a 360-degree spin slash that incapacitated 20 thugs at once, shattering their blades and knocking them out with the blunt edges of my blades without drawing any blood on them.

"Damn you bitch! You'll pay for that!" the thug shouted as he had a lightning bolt in his hand and fired it at me however I dodged it for it was merely a cheap imitation nowhere near as fast as actual Lightning and appeared behind him as an afterimage.

"That wasn't close to an actual lightning bolt!" I said to him behind him with a menacing guy broke out in a cold sweat.

"How did you.." the thug said prior to me hitting him in the back of the head with my hilt. I was able to easily take out 80 sex traffickers without getting a scratch on me.

"Amazing, you can switch between blunt edges to avoid killing them and use powerful strikes to cut without killing the opponent." Anna said to me amazed by my handiwork against the thugs i've defeated.

"Uncle Fred taught me well when I was in Zenith how to take out opponents, how to disarm opponents without killing blade work still needs work for had not for the sharpness of the Hoshigami No Satsuki, I couldn't cut Iron."I explained to Anna only for 5 thugs armed with crossbows to be aiming behind me while off-guard.

"Gotcha now bitch" the thugs laughed only for a thundering explosion to occur with a massive explosion blasting a hole through the ship as wide as a human as 5 guys are knocked out from the explosion. When I looked again, I saw Anna with what appeared to be portable Medieval canon behind her that looked like one of the ship's cannons.

"Whoa, I didn't know you had a happened to self-defense?" I asked her only to see it turn back into a wooden ball with a metal halo.

"I don't this is my Silver Key Caelum. This is the last resort Celestial Spirit, it doesn't talk much but it's very effective as a last resort. It's the strongest spirit I got aside from Aquarius but it takes a lot of my energy to use." Anna said to me as she looks a bit worn.

"Those guys weren't that big of a threat." I stated remarking at their low magic and skill level.

"I know, I just wanted to demonstrate that you're not the only one who's gotten stronger in 5 years. **Closing Gate of The Chisel: Caelum.** "Anna said to the wooden ball as it returned to the Celestial Spirit World.

We chased after Sora who was outside of the ship when we then saw over 100 more armed traffickers with swords and shields ready for us.

"This is as far as you two go. Commander Uniorku, thanks for the backup." the fake prince said to the commander.

"Thanks, these guys are newly recruited Captains part of the trade."Commander Uniorku replied as he draws out his massive broadsword.

"It can't be, Commander Uniorku, you were supposed to be the Division Commander of the Virtue Knights. How could you fell so low as to aid slavers and sinners?"Anna asked him shocked and horrified at the truth of his betrayal.

"Looks like fighting 100 men has worn you two out, if you're tired from mere grunts, try dealing with people stronger than your average grunts. We're going to capture you and sell your ass to slavery and my boys are going to have some fun with you two, but we promise we would leave your hymen intact for the highest bidder." Commander Uniorku said to them while licking his lips.

"A Division Commander and 100 men? No way we can take on that many ourselves."Anna said to me notably worried.

"Thankfully we didn't come alone!"I replied sensing Lena was finished freeing every last girl.

" **Sand Pit**!" Lena chanted as she caused a large quicksand pile to form around 100 soldiers and the division commander trapping them in the sand with her riding a Sand Tendril to arrive between me and Anna.

"Everyone is free as expected Irene!" Lena said to me happy she freed over 300 female prisoners.

"Impossible, you freed all of them? Bitch!" Sora shouted angrily.

"That's right we put your little ring out of business, now surrender!" I said to them with a cocky smirk on my face.

"Good going Irene, glad you and Lena got the girls out but be careful, our opponent is a Division Commander. Underestimate him at your own peril, not even I can take on someone of his caliber. He's strong enough to destroy a whole mountain with a swipe of his sword." Anna said to me however I was ready to handle him as I drew out my sword ready to battle with him.

"Not bad survivor of Nrivrit but it's going to take more than a mere sand pit to entrap me. Your Mother was still stronger than this." Uniorku replied as he flexed his muscle and stabbed his sword into the ground dispelling the sand with ease freeing all of his men as well.

"No way, he broke through my sandpit easily with raw strength." Lena said to herself terrified at what she just saw.

"Men charge!" Commander Uniorku ordered only for them to be stopped by arrows nearly hitting them from the Virtue Knights Rune Knight division. About 75 of them have arrived on horseback with bows and arrows and swords.

"Priest Heartfilia, we've made it in time." said one of the captains of the unit.

"Glad you came, Irene, I'll leave the division commander to you, me and Lena would assist the Rune Knights in fighting off these traitors to our country," Anna said to me as I prepared to fight against the Division Commander while Anna and Lena fought against the defected Rune Knights with the Rune Knights.

"Right!" Both of them replied as they go assist the Rune Knights in battle while I fought face to face with Division Commander of the Rune Knight Division in Hargeon , Commander Uniorku."So that's the legendary Hoshigami No Satsuki?That small butter knife?Don't make me laugh! ! I'm guessing the claims that humans can slay Dragons is nothing more but bullshit invented by women to mask the fact they can never match a man in power." Uniorku arrogantly said with his misogynistic rantings.

"How dare you insult my mother's legacy and the Hoshigami No Satsuki? My mother is the reason you are even breathing to this day.I'll make you regret the day you utter your insolent words against my blade." I said to him angered that he dare insult my mother and my blade gripping my sword.

"Sorry but I never bought the idea that a woman can do anything other than be in the kitchen and be a breeding tool that little twig is something I expect a woman in the kitchen to wield." arrogantly started with his annoying low pitch chuckle as he draws out his massive Broadsword."'Now this baby is a real sword, a sword made for a real man."

"What are you overcompensating something here? I'm going to teach you that size doesn't matter."I replied as I prepared to beat some sense and fear to him.

Meanwhile, Anna and Lena were assisting the Rune Knights in combat ready to fight.

"Time to get serious! **Gate of the Giant Crab Key Cancer**." Anna chanted as she revealed her newest Celestial spirit she earned.

Cancer was a very different looking spirit to his modern day of two scissors, he wielded two large medieval shaving blades, he was wearing a medieval barber outfit which was black with a black barber hat with a middle age era surgical mask. He still had dark skin underneath it.

In an instant, he dashes through 20 well armed and well armored defected Rune Knights and completely disabled them of their swords and armor, cutting them to pieces before they can react and shaving their beards, mustaches and hair off making them completely bald.

"We've been shaved completely bald!" one of the defected knights shouted.

"Worse our armor and weapons were destroyed in the process." the other knight responded horrified at the fact they've been disarmed.

"We surrender, just get us some clothes." the third knight said as they surrender to the Virtue Knights.

Meanwhile, 5 Knights try to attack Lena but their weapons come nowhere close to damaging her as she easily blocks them with her Sand Tendrils.

"You guys are too slow!"She said to them as she replies them with a sand wave.

"We can't get close to her, she's too powerful." the defected knights shouted as they're attacks are easily deflected by Lena.

" **Sand Slash** " Lena chanted as she swiped her left hand and slashed down 5 defected knights attacking alongside 20 caught in the trajectory of the crescent wave of sand, all of them with mild gashes on their torso with their armor destroyed along with their swords and shields.

"Nice one Lena!"Anna said to her shaking her hand.

"The other rune knights can handle the rest, anyways let's.." Lena replied however Before they know it two massive ogres appear knocking back 10 Rune Knights with their massive clubs. One of them is a massive red Ogre with red skin and the other is an ogre with blue skin. The red Ogre carried a massive spike club and the blue one carried a massive battle ax, each the size of one-story buildings and each of the orcs were twice as tall as Commander Uniorku.

"We came for the girls!"The two ogres said at the same time as the red one carried a massive club with spikes the blue one carried one with an ax. Both of them wore loincloths made from weretiger skins.

"I take it these guys are the muscle for the operations."Lena said to Anna.

"The Ogre brothers Celesteio and Rosso, these guys are dangerous S Class level ogres. The Division Commander has these guys as part of his gang?." Anna said to Lena notably nervous at the presence of them.

"How bad are they?" Lena asked her.

"These two ogres are infamous sex traffickers who killed at least 50 Knights attempting to stop their operation, all being Colonel class. They're very powerful and dangerous, be on your guard. "Anna warned Lena, these guys were fairly strong however they weren't very smart.

"Brother, can I take, the small little girl there?I like children." Rosso asked him offending Lena.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL ASSHOLE!" Lena shouted furious of the remark."You want me, try to get me." Lena shouted intense in her anger as she comes out with her sand.

"Go right ahead brother, I prefer the nice busty women better, especially if they're blonde." Rososo replied licking his lips as he carried his ax around towards Anna.

"These guys are strong, however, we must hold them out while Irene takes out the big boss." Anna replied as she takes out her whip against the blue ogre with the giant ax.

Meanwhile, I clashed swords with the brute known as Commander Uniorku who swings his massive broadsword which creates a slashing wave uplifting the ground casually with merely sword swing. He was no joke when it came to raw power, he had the edge, however, I processed superior swordsmanship as I parried each blow from him as the blade comes inches to my face.

"Not bad for the weaker sex, I the mighty Commander Uniorku Zaine have fought countless warriors and I've yet to be defeated in battle, it's the first time I fought a woman with some teeth on her."Commander Uniorku arrogantly mocked as he fought against me thinking he can win

"Spare me your bullshit, you're not getting anywhere close to that goal." I replied back as I clashed blades with him. He kept swinging his blade with a clear lack of form however he was very powerful, keeping me on the defensive.

Meanwhile, Lena had her hands full fighting against the ogre with the spiked club. She attempted her sand walls to stop his attacks but much to her misfortune, the ogre's club was a special anti-defense weapon that shattered her sand wall and sends her flying back into a wall.

"My Sand Walls were easily broken?" Lena asked herself shocked that her defenses were easily shattered.

"No way a puny human girl is going to defeat an S Class level about you surrender your body to me and I promise I won't hurt you too bad little girl?" Rosso lewdly said to Lena.

"I'm not a little girl, you're going to eat those words!" Lena shouted now furious and determined to beat the red ogre.

Meanwhile, Anna was struggling up against her opponent who's she's blasting with her Holy Magic.

 **"Holy Light Beam!** " Anna chanted as she goes into a prayer pose and shoot a beam of light towards the Blue Ogre but the blast doesn't even flinch him."Crap"

"Stupid woman, women are weak, they can't beat men!" Celesteio laughed as he swung his ax dangerously close to Anna but Cancer summoned himself to block the blow but his blades were shattered.

"Cancer!"Anna shouted.

"Damn herten broke my blades, looks like your spiritual power is low, recover it while I find a way to hold him off."Cancer said to Anna.

"Okay then." Anna replied merely nodding, she was going to have to buy some time before she can fight him at full strength.

Meanwhile I was having my own he lacked in swordsmanship techniques, he had the raw power and combat experience to make up for those faults. It was becoming harder to get close to him as his parries pushed me several meters away effortlessly.

"HAHAHAHA! Seeing the difference in power now? You're merely a woman whereas I'm a man, the strength difference couldn't be any more obvious, you might be able to keep up but you sure as hell can't match my manly strength, now do me a favor and make me some broth and offer your pussy to me." Uniorku ranted in his other sexist tirade.

"Shut it! I don't care what you say, I will beat you and I will make you face justice for betraying this country and for the crimes you did against women and children." I replied shouting at him as I tried to parry him however due to my anger, I almost slipped up.

"Gotcha fool!" Uniorku shouted as he swung his blade so close to my face that I felt the sharp end of the blade on my check despite the blade being inches from me. However, I was able to evade in a spilt millisecond remembering Zeusei's training. Had I didn't I would've lost my head.

"You know nearly decapitating me isn't the best way to get me as your sex slave." I said to him trying to play cool in the face I almost died in that strike, blood drip down my left cheek but it was a minor flesh wound, I had much worse from training.

"You see the difference between us?I must admit, for a woman, for an experienced brat, you actually have some good moves but swords are meant for men, swords are tools of war used by men, the only thing a woman should do is polish my sword, both figuratively and literally. Truth be told I've been holding back my true power now." Uniorku arrogantly stated as he swings his sword creating a large fissure on the ground expanding the length of a small village.

"How arrogant, you think a sword is only a tool yet you call yourself a swordsman?For someone of such power and prestige, you're an idiot when it comes to swords. A sword isn't merely a tool to use, it's an extension of yourself as a person." I explained to him stating that a sword shouldn't be merely used as a tool.

"Like I'm going to be lectured by a woman how to use a sword, especially a brat who's never been outside of her Ivory tower until today. I've fought for 25 years within the Rune Knights, not a single person has beaten me in a swordfight, what things you have and hope of beating me?"Uniorku explained to me thinking his experience matters against a superior opponent.

"Because I'm the Queen of the dragons, hate to break it to you but I've yet to go all out either." I replied as I got serious as well.

Me and Uniorku clashed attacks once again. My small Wakizashi clashing with his man-sized Broadsword, it was a massive contrast in size, power and experience. He had almost everything above me when you think about it, however, regardless of his experience and strength, he lacked the respect for his own blade.

Eventually, my small blade came up short against his massive broadsword and I was knocked back by a two-handed vertical slash from him which creates an earthquake felt across Hargeon Town.

"Still think you're my equal?Coming at me with a butter knife like that when it pales in comparison to my sword?" Uniorku arrogantly mocked me.

"On the contrary, I've gotten used to your pattern, I was merely holding back to test to see if you had anything more than brute become a division Commander with merely brute force? Fiore Must be slipping if they let someone as weak as you in their ranks, you're easily one of the weaker Division Commanders." I said to him taunting him to get him to reveal all his tricks to me and to find an opening in his defenses.

"How dare you call me weak!You're a woman, you're the one who's weak! We'll see who's weak. **Mountain Splitter**." He swung his sword very hard towards me creating a slashing wave which I barely was able to maintain as the force of the slash was uplifting the ground around me. However, I already got used to his fighting style.

"Such power!" I shouted as I struggled to maintain the force of the slash as I was slowly being pushed back from the immense pressure of the attack.

"Give it up, that slash is unblockable, nothing can stop the power of my slash which can cleave even mountains in half, especially no butter knife. Tell you want, if you willingly surrender your body to me, I can cancel out my attack." he said to me arrogant thinking that he had me.

"As if asshole!" I replied rejecting his distasteful remarks.

"Shame, I just have to find a powerful spell to revive the dead because you're not surviving this one!" he replied with his arrogant tone as he was dragging me back but I was able to stop his attack shocking him"What!"

"I guess I don't need to hold back against you then." i replied back as I stopped his massive slash wave as it uplifts the ground around me raising a massive hill of rock formed from the slash wave as two halves of the slash wave fly in directions and destroy two mountains in the distance.

"Impossible!How did you stop my attack?" He asked me shocked as his face turned pale in fear of me stopping his strongest attack effortlessly.

"Looks like the weaker sex wins!" I replied as I leaped up into the air and did a powerful jumping slash " **Braveheart.** ", I chanted as with the one slash I did shattered his sword, splitting it in half and putting a large gash on his shoulder knocking him out for sure. My small wakizashi split his massive broadsword cleanly in two. He, however, was still standing.

"It's not over yet bitch, I can still fight !" He shouted as he charged at me with the sawed off half of his broadsword but I effortlessly caught it with my bare hand." What?Impossible!" shouted as he struggled to overpower my grip with both hands on his broken blade while I held his blade perfectly in place with merely my left hand, his manly strength might've been great at first but given he couldn't go any higher, he was far inferior to someone who trained with dragons.

"See what I mean, I think you've learned an important lesson today, size doesn't matter." I said to him as I punched him very hard in the face knocking him out cold with a single strike shocking everyone around me that I punched a commander in the face out cold. It hurt like hell punching him in the face but I shrugged off the minor pain in my right hand.

Meanwhile, Lena and Anna are both having a tough time against their opponents when they noticed I defeated a Division commander in one blow.

"How's that even possible? Irene barely got a scratch fighting Mountain Slayer Uniorku Zaine, she's grown much stronger than we originally thought possible." Anna said shocked to see him defeated by me.

"She can take on a Dragon now, then again she was trained by the dragons." Lena responded noting how strong I was.

Celesteio and Rosso come at the two with their attacks however Anna and Lena motivated by my victory over the Division Commander then power up to use their strongest attacks.

"We won't disappoint Irene! **Gate of the Golden Bull Key Taurus Open** "Anna said to Lena as she takes out a Golden key and makes the enchantment to summon Taurus who's dressed in a gladiator outfit.

"At your service Anna honey." Taurus said to Anna but she's not in the mood for his perversion.

"Zip it Taurus, I'm not here for you to debase my body with unholy thoughts, deal with that ax-wielding ogre. Hold him off while I perform my strongest attack." Anna said angered at Taurus perving at her at a time of crisis.

"Will do Anna love!" Taurus replied as he clashed evenly with the blue ogre wielding the ax with the two matching blow for blow, however, Taurus proves to be superior as he keeps the ogre on the defensive. Nothing less from the strongest Celestial Spirit in terms of raw power.

However Anna couldn't keep this up forever, it was now or never.

Meanwhile, Lena lured the Spike club-wielding ogre to the beachfront away from the docks where there was more sand at. Not being very intelligent, Rosso walked straight into a trap.

"I got you now! " the ogre shouted as he swings his mighty club at Lena, however, this time his club didn't even dent her sand wall.

"No, I got you! In this beachfront, I can reinforce the sand with denser sand and harden my sand. **Sand Tornado**." Lena chanted as she spun around the massive brute multiple times until the red ogre crashed into the ground completely incapacitated by the force of the attack.

Meanwhile, the ogre was clashing with Taurus when he hears the enchanting from Anna.

 _"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...All the stars, far and wide...Show me thy appearance...With such Tetrabiblos...I am the ruler of the stars...Aspect becomes complete… Open thy malevolent 88 Stars of the heaven...Shine_! **Urano Metria** " Anna chanted as he eyes glowed golden as she launched 88 magical mufti-colored spears at the Blue Ogre with them exploding on him with enough force to knock the ogre off his feet and into the ground, out cold.

Lena and Anna regrouped with me with all three of us celebrating our victory over our opponents, However, the real battle has yet to begin as Sora appeared in front of the 75 Rune Knight's arresting the 200 plus sex traffickers including soon to be ex-Commander Uniorku Zaine.

"I see, I greatly underestimated you daughter of Queen Ecaratle. To defeat a Division commander while holding back 90% of your real power, you're going to be a much more tasty meal than I thought." Sora said to me with an immense aura glowing from him, the aura was beyond anything I've ever felt….It was terrifying.

"Tasty meal?" I asked him shocked to see his teeth grow sharp.

"Perhaps I should reveal my true face to you." Sora replied as his eyes turn dark and his body drops to the floor revealing magical puppet strings on him. He was a puppet all along.

Then like magic, out of the cloak of visibility lied the very first test of my life. His deathly aura weighed down the air as I saw the appearance of a Dark Dragon. He wasn't the least be benevolent, his aura felt like a dagger to my throat, nothing but pure killing intent.

The monster was larger than an average dragon, easily on the size level of Zeusei with green, putrid colored dragon scales, he had a flat skull with an ugly flat nose and a jaw that befits his talkative nature, he had spikes going down his spine and was rock hard muscle think such a massive lumbering monster can easily hide in plain sight is maddening, it defied logic and physics.

"How the hell did a dragon hide in plain sight of everyone?" one of the soldiers asked instantly demoralized.

"He was controlling that puppet all along! Just how skilled is he?" Anna said shocked at the skill of Zirconis, her body was frozen in fear, I could tell from the sweat dripping down from her. It was understandable, this was the first time she faced a dragon since the time we were attacked as children.

"I must say, you women aren't half bad at all detecting my intentions but it seems like the game is over. I'm the Mighty Jade Dragon Zirconis, the legendary perverted Sky Dragon of vice. I must say you three make the most interesting prey I've ever eaten." Zirconis said to us with his disgusting tone.

"Great a lecherous Dragon, the last thing we need in this world." I said to him trying to overcome my lack of confidence in beating him. Every part of his body radiates power and energy from him. Granted the Dragon Protection squad was far more powerful than this low-level criminal but they never came at me with the intent to kill, I was going to fight a dragon who wants me dead.

"You're going to pay for your crimes you've evaded in the last 200 years." Anna shouted with intense anger.

"I've heard that before, but the problem is that there hasn't been a single successful attempt against me. I was able to outwit the strongest and most experience dragons in the world, what thinks you stand a chance against the likes of me when you're merely a pebble compared to your mother who never caught me?" Zirconis arrogantly laughed which was hurting our eardrums just from the soundwave of his laughter.

"You talk a lot of crap, you might be stronger than us but with my mother's blade and my friends, I doubt you can prevail against us." I replied back.

"I see, a bunch of pitiful humans thinking they have a chance against me, even with your mother's blade, you're still green and not on my level." Zirconis said to me as he creates a loud roar that shakes up the ground and creates an explosive wave which destroyed the entire shipyard blasting ships into pieces and creating a powerful gust felt across Hargeon Town.

"So much power!"Anna shouted as she's barely holding on to Lena who's barely holding on. Everyone else was blown down to the ground. I was the only one capable of withstanding the roar but I was brought to my knees from the roar.

"Now let's see you dodge this!" Zirconis mocked as he lightly stomped the ground and with that stomp alone, created a devastating shockwave which spilt Hargeon Town in half between east and west, destroying anything caught in a 100-meter area of the wave.

"No way, he destroyed a whole town with merely a tap on the ground. Do we have a chance?" Anna asked Lena.

"Such power, I wasn't expecting him to be this powerful. A mere shout destroyed city blocks and just a casual stomp destroyed half a town." I said to my friends frightened on just how strong Zirconis was.

"Man to think there are dragons stronger than this!" Anna said to me replying back to his strength.

"Don't worry, we might be able to match I'm in a direct fight but between all three of us we can win right?" Lena asked us as we stood together.

"Right, I have my mother's blade with me, between you two helping me and this blade, he's going down." I replied getting my morale back up.

"Everyone else, get out of here now, leave the fighting to us." Anna shouted talking to her Virtue Knights.

"I must admit, after that small display of my power, you're still raring to go? Such brave little humans. You're the first humans I've fought that could withstand my beautiful voice soprano You girls are quite tough to withstand that shout, perhaps toying with my food is going to be better than I thought." Zirconis said to us as he charges upwind in his mouth.

"Everyone evasive maneuvers now." I shouted horrified at the fact he's charging up a Dragon Roar so close to the city. Just one of those alone would have killed thousands of people in an instant. I was prepared to parry the attack.

However, he aimed his attack at the guys getting back up.

"NO !" Anna shouted as I rushed towards the Virtue Knights but it was too late, before I could even reach them they were blasted with a powerful dragon roar. I assumed the worst, however, nothing prepared me for what I'll see next, which is something I'll never forget.

"HOLY CRAP WE'RE NAKED!" one of the knights shouted.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR CLOTHES?" another knight shouted.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WEAPONS AND ARMOR?"another knight shouted.

All the men fled the battle trying to hide their nudity. That was the first time I've seen a penis, hundreds of them, this was so not what I was expecting. Hundreds of well-hung men running with the nether regions in the air from the terrifying dragon.

"You gotta be kidding me?" I said to him with an unamused face while getting embarrassed at the sight of penises."We can't be hit by that attack at any cost." I told the girls.

"Seriously, what's with the perverted powers? This is beyond unholy!" Anna shouted angry that her Virtue Knights were disrobed by the evil dragon.

"Now that I got those pesky guys out , I can now snack on the women." Zirconis said to us looking at us lustfully.

"I'm starting to think we weren't ready for this at all." Lena replied now having lost her fighting spirit.

"Then allow me to show you why you're not ready for this. **Dignity Destruction Ray**!" Zirconis shouted as he shot a blast towards us but Lena forms a Sand Wall to protect us.

" **Sand Wall+ Armor**." Lena chanted as she put up her defense, however, the blast goes through it and not only disables Lena's Sand Wall but stripped her, me and Anna of all our clothing.

"NO!" I shouted as I was bare naked, the only thing I had was my blade.

"Impossible, not even my defense was enough!" Lena shouted as she covered her petite body in complete shame.

"AHHHH!"Anna shouted the loudest being completely stripped naked, she took it the hardest given her religious views.

"How cute, you think your defenses would protect you. Mind you I destroyed an entire Rune Knight Ballaation's dignity including their weapons. Simple my own self-taught magic Dignity Destruction Ray strips away everything humans value as pride. Magic, weapons, especially clothing, the more humiliated and dehumanized a human is, the stronger the effects. It even works on Dragons, hence I was able to evade capture for so many years." Zirconis explained to me his wicked powers to all of us. The power to strip dignity from people. Such a wicked magic.

However, my blade still remained intact, as demoralized and dehumanized I felt, as much as it was shameful that my body was stripped in the nude for everyone to see. As much as I struggled to cover my bare breasts, I still stood and grabbed my blade and stood defiantly whereas my comrades were trying to regain eh well to fight, to fight the indignity, the objectification, and the humiliation.

"You might've stripped my dignity but you've failed to stop me entirely, ….I might be embarrassed, humiliated even but I won't lose. I have the power to beat you with the Hoshigami No Satsuki, the blade my mother passed down so one day I can defeat the Dark Dragon Tribe and avenge my mother."I said to the brutish Dragon standing up in the face of my indignity trying to cover my breast with one hand and wield a sword with the other.

However rather than take me seriously, Zirconis ignored me and scratch his chin mocking me.

"Oh, I'm so scared of you, a mere seedling taking on a person who's lived over 100 of your lifetimes. That Hoshigami No Satsuki is no doubt a formidable blade but it's also dulled out. It's lost over millions of times its original power and wielded by an absolute novice like you, you don't come close to matching the Dark Dragon Tribe. However if I kill you and devour your body along with the bodies of the daughter of Anna Heartfilia and the last survivor of the Nirvrit Massacre, i would have enough power to be recognized as a member of the Dark Dragon Tribe and go down as the hero who killed the daughter of Queen Ecaratle, finally getting rid of the only threat to dragons once and for all. With you gone, Dragonv would fall to king Krauser and the one thing protecting humans from us would not exist, hence I can finally have my own country in which women are nothing more but cattle to me and I can devour human women while raping Dragon Women too, it would be a glorious paradise, hell maybe i can kill some dragons and become the dragon king myself." Zirconis arrogantly bragged about his delusional plans for his own world.

"You're delusional if you think you can get your way. I won't let that happen!" I replied trying to recover my dignity which was hard to do when your butt naked and everyone knows the color of your areolas and clit.

Anna, however, was taking this the worst of us all.

"No no no, this is unholy, this is wrong, this is beyond wrong. Please give me some clothes."Anna shouted completely embarrassed and covering herself sitting on the floor covering herself with her knees and arms when she's snatched instantly by the wicked dragon.

"ANNA!"Me and Lena shouted as we were shocked at the speed of Zirconis.

"HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE NAKED!" Anna shouted completely breaking down in tears. Anna the brave strong-willed woman was now breaking down the hardest, I had to save her, I couldn't stand crying, however, I felt dehumanized, barely holding onto my blade

"Blondes are my favorite prey." the wicked dragon said to Anna as he sniffs her hair.

"STOP IT!" Anna shouted completely embarrassed.

"I usually devour blondies first, especially sweet churchgoing girls like this one, especially the perfectly firm ones* he lightly tapped on her boobs managing to not poke or impale them due to his ability to control his strength, not that it made it any better given he was committed virtual sexual assault.

"NO STOP THAT!" Anna shouted, it was my final straw, screw this, I don't care if I'm naked, I need to save her fast before she's killed.

"Oh lookie here, I pissed off the Queen of Dragons, come on try to save your friend by cutting me down before I eat her." Zirconis said to me mocking me with his arrogant tone.

"I HAD AS MUCH AS I CAN STAND FOR YOUR! **BRAVEHEART!** " I shouted as I leaped several times the height of Zirconis and hit him towards the skull hoping that I would wound him. However, the same move used to defeat the Commander only flinched him a bit. Worse my hands were bleeding from the collision.  "Not a scratch, worse my hands are bleeding from impacting happened?" I asked myself.

"When battling a Dragon, the human who's weaker than the dragon tend to be hurt by the impact energy reflected back at them by our hard scales. It's only natural that a weakling like you couldn't hurt me, after all, you're barely holding the blade with your hands, such the pitiful weakness of women. I was hoping for a better fight but I guess since you care more about your dignity then your friend's life, goodbye to her." the preverted Dragon laughed as he was going to devour my best friend.

"NOOO!" Anna shouted as she's about to get eaten I was unable to move in time, I couldn't do anything, I felt like all hope was lost.

"ANNA!" Lena shouted as she was trying to use her sand but it wasn't fast enough.

" **Mountain Spliter.** " said Commander Uniorku still standing as he manages to catch the dragon off guard and hit him with the slash wave in his mouth. Despite having his sword cut in half, he was able to do a powerful slash, injuring Zirconis's tongue and managing to cause Anna to drop only for him to catch her.

"He saved Anna!" Lena said happy that Anna was saved.

"Thank you! I said with tears coming down my eyes as I was glad Anna was saved only to realize it was the same asshole from before who then got a sinister look on his face.

"YES! I'm in heaven, perhaps you can thank me by sucking my cock, we're already naked you know."Commander Uniorku said with his piggish sexist tone.

"In your dreams asshole!" I replied back" In case you didn't notice, we kinda got a giant dragon to deal with."

"I know, hence why I hit it in the mouth, soon that jaw would be tumbling down and he would be dead but until then... Time to enjoy my harem…" before he can attempt anything, he was impaled through by Zirconis Claw which shocked the sleazebag commander of the Sex trafficking rings.

"YOU BASTARD, YOU MANAGED TO CUT MY TONGUE! YOU HURT MY TONGUE!"Zirconis shouted, he wasn't very happy having his tongue cut by a mere human.

" No way, even a direct hit outside your scales didn't do anything more than that? "The commander said frightened at the power of Zirconis. I can't blame him, this guy can destroy a mountain with a single slash and he couldn't do more than give Zirconis a small gash on the tongue, granted his power was literally halved but even so, all Zirconis got was a scratch on the tongue. At the same time, I was glad that prick was getting what was coming to him.

"You cost me a good snack there Commander Uniorku, for that you have to die." Zirconis shouted very pissed his tongue was injured.

"Bastard, you've been the one eating my cargo of women! You're going to die!"Commander Uniorku shouted as he tried his last-ditch attack but Zirconis dispelled the sword with his magic.

"Tough shit! DIE!"Zirconis shouted as he throws the dirty commander into his mouth and starts brutally chewing him apart.

"ARRRGH!" those were the last words of Commander Uniorku before dying. His death wasn't quick either. Me and Anna were able to get back up at the time it took for that asshole rapist to die. He was first repeatedly sodomized by one of the teeth wide and long enough to be a human body, he then scraped his body after that against his teeth,exploding guts and bible everywhere as the commander was still alive, he then threw him and up and own his mouth using his tongue, then amputated him and then crushed his skull, exploding brain matter everywhere, it was a gruesome, brutal gory death that he deserved, however, it was a warning of what's to come.

"BEERRGH! I hate the taste of men, so disgusting, so filthy, so hairy, they pale in comparison to the soft, chewy, juicy body of a woman." said completely not liking the taste of the man he brutally devoured alive, so much so he took a break battling us to let us regroup.

"Man talk about a close one!" Anna said still shaken by the brutal near-death experience "Talk about two close calls, we need to pull ourselves together."

"Agreed but there's nothing we can do."Lena said also starting to feel demoralized.

"Wrong we can still fight, I have the Hoshigami No Satsuki, we can still do this! **Armor+Arms+ Vernier.** " I replied as I go to fight him with my resolve restored a bit.

I managed to connect towards Zirconis and manages to slash him getting a cut on his scales with the blade, giving him a minor slash wound on his neck in a failed attempt to decapitate him, however, I did hit him hard enough into the water but that didn't last as he gets back up flying into the air.

"Not bad, you managed to actually wound me, perhaps you wouldn't be so much of a bore against me. I'm liking you a lot Queen of Dragons." Zirconis smiled with a slasher smile as he goes to fight me.

"I won't lose to you, I'll beat you even in this state!"I shouted as I come at him with intense fury and power. If I lost now, all my friends would die, everyone would die, I can't afford to lose, I can't be afraid, I can't be embarrassed.

Being able to cut at the dragon gave me hope as me and him clashed with each massive fists the size of boulders cam barreling at blinding speed but I barely evaded them thanks to the Vernier spell. Despite the immense size of the dragon, his speed was amazing. Despite the buffoonish sleazy personality, he was very skilled as his punched were aiming towards my neck, solar plexus, chest and temple, all vital spots to do damage or kill someone.

I was only able to keep up with thanks to enchantment magic, had I not been using this in the fight at all, I would've been a goner a long time ago. I barely evaded a punch directed towards my heart by side-stepping away inches from my chest which was still enough force to knock me into a destroyed ship which further hurt due to me not having any clothing protecting my body from splinters. I shrugged off the pain and managed to get back up with some blood dripping on my as small cuts were caused by nails and splinters on my body due the force I was hit into the ship that was despite having Vernier activated, lord, knows how much worse shape I would be just from the shockwave of that punch aimed at my heart.

I barely had time to rest as Zirconis flew down like a hawk attempting to crush me with his talons however I managed to use the Hoshigami No Satsuki to hold back his left foot from crushing me. The overwhelming weight of the Dragon's talon was exerting a pressure greater than anything I felt as if Billions of tons were suddenly dropped onto my body.

"Not bad human being able to hold back my love taps." Zirconis mocked as he exerted the pressure on my body with his foot, however, I was able to muster the strength to parry his blow away from me. Had I been any weaker, had I not used the Arms Enchantment, he would have crushed me to bits.

"He's insane, how far do I have to go to match a Dragon?He's merely a Soldier Class Dragon and I could barely keep up despite training with Uncle Fred and Aunt Asuka for 4 years straight. Is the gap between humans and Dragons really this wide? The Commander I fought was just 2 ranks below a General class human mage yet he was easily killed by a low-class Dragon. Even if I reached my mother's peak, I can't win this upcoming war alone. " I said to myself thinking about just how much stronger the other dragons are and how I have a very long way to go to match them.

It was now or never, I had to win. Everyone was counting on me. I poured as much power as I can to my blade. I surrounded myself with a red aura and prepared to carry out one of my mother's signature attacks with the Hoshigami No Satsuki.

"What, no it's the Hoshigami No Satsuki's full power!" Zirconis shouted as he's overcome with fright.

" **Dividing Wind!** " I shouted as I poured everything I had into that attack as dash at high speed and dashed behind him, however, the slash barely cut his neck, only scoring a minor flesh wound."Impossible, poured everything I could into that attack"

"You had me worried there for a second, thank god my powers not only strip you of your dignity, you slowly lose power as well the more naked you are. Too bad, I was kinda enjoying myself. Time to end this !" Zirconis laughed mocking me.

"I won't let you! I shouted as I dashed at him but he swipes his hand creating a shockwave blowing me, Lena and Anna off our feet and into the town Lena saved us by putting sand to soften the landing, sadly this was where people saw us all naked.

"No, people can see us!"Anna shouted completely demoralized.

"No, I'm naked in front of everyone, worse, my sword is gone."I shouted as I realized that the one thing I had left was gone...Worse some of the men were gwacking at us, worse yet Zirconis flew into the town square getting most of the perverts to flee from sight.

"Now you're without clothes or your legendary sword. I must human, you would've done much better against me if it wasn't for the fact I took away your dignity. Now you've become dinner but since you're defiant, allow me to use one final spell on you Irene Dragonv before eating you, I love breaking the will of women before I devour then." Zirconis laughed.

"Like I would let you!"I shouted back as I was prepared to fight him to my last breath.

" **Mind Destruction Mist!** " Zirconis chant as he fired a blast at me covering me in gas...It was then I was confronted with horror.

 **4 years ago**

"Irene... everything from this point on is up to you!...Just remember the rules my dear daughter...don't care what other people think about you, be yourself. Be fearless, be loyal. be strong...Eat your vegetables and train every day and have your cakes as desserts...Wash yourself every day and never slack on your training...Even if you have a child in peacetime...My biggest mistake was not having my guard up at all times... Also, continue to practice using Caster Magic, I was never very good at Caster Magic.." mom said to me as her vision becomes blacker and blacker and the pain in her body ceased.

"Stop this! I don't want to lose you! This has to be a nightmare or something!" I shouted as tears drip down my eyes as my heart starts to break.

"Also remember the three rules when you're an adult. Remember to always pay others for a favor they do you for you...Remember to live life to your fullest and do whatever you want as a young adult regardless of what people think...And find the right person for you to marry, one who can protect and one who can protect you" Mom said to me as she starts to be unable to feel my hug at this point and her hug was soft.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I shouted as I tried to take bandages and try to patch up mom but the blood seeps through them.

"Sorry Irene but this nightmare is reality...I wish to be with you more my dear daughter...However, my time is up! Irene, I love you, with the bottom of my heart...Unfortunately, it's time we part ways...Farewell, my daughter!" mom said to her daughter as she hugged me for the final time as blood drips all over my face as mom died standing as she hugged Irene for the last time.

"Mother...Mother! MOTHER!" I Shouted as I emitted a very loud heart-jerking cry that can be felt by the dragons coming close by.

 **Present Day**

I was being tormented repeatedly by images of my mother dying in my arms on a repeated loop, the worst moments of my life. The torment broke me as I was now unable to fight, unable to move, I stood there blank as Zirconis grabbed me to finish me off.

"Now then, now that you're broken beyond belief, time to finish you!Join your mother in death Irene." Zirconis said to me as he was going to eat me, however, he realized he was sinking thanks to Lena using all her magic to sink him.

" **Sand Pit!** " Lena shouted as she used the last of her magic to sink Zirconis down into the ground with Zirconis struggling to get out caught off guard.

"Damn it!" the dragon shouted as he was trying to move out but Anna then summons Tarus to get me out of the dragon's clothes using his strength to move her out of his grip and safely onto her shoulders.

"Irene wake up! Irene! IRENE!" Anna shouted as her efforts to reach me were futile at the moment.

"She's damaged mentality, we need to get her back into fighting shape or we're done for. Get the Hoshigami No Satsuki Anna, I'll try to hold it off from here." Lena said to Anna as Anna holds onto my body.

" **Gate of the Giant Crab Key Cancer**." Anna summoned Cancer once again.

"What you want Anna?Why are you naked?" Cancer inquired much to Anna's frustration.

"Nevermind that, get the Hoshigami No Satsuki." Anna commanded him.

"Got it!" he replied as he dashed very fast searching for it.

Lena was in the biggest uphill battle she ever fought, she was against an opponent who can't be harmed by magic naked being stared at people with her powers diminishing the more time she spends naked and the more time she's embarrassed. She was really trying to keep Zirconis from getting out of her city-block wide quicksand pit which had him submerged up to the neck. However, she was nearly close to running out of magic.

"I can't hold him in for much longer!" Lena shouted as she was nearly at her limit.

"Annoying pest, you irritate me. **Sky Dragon Roar**!" Zirconis shouted as he shoots a massive Sky Dragon Roar towards Lena.

" **Sand Wall+ Armor** " Lena countered as she tried to stop the Dragon Roar but she barely evaded the blast as the wall was easily destroyed and the blast hit a mountain and completely destroys it with the explosion creating a large tornado dwarfing the mountain

"Stupid human, you're strongest defenses are nothing to the power of Dragons." Zirconis laughed as he shrugs off the sand without being fazed."I must admit little girl, you actually gave me a decent workout with the attempt to submerge me 200 meters deep in the ground with sand, thinking that if you deprive a Dragon of oxygen, it would be enough to kill a bad plan, too bad you're too weak to do anything to do that."

"So this is the power of dragons? How can we win against him?" Lena said to Anna as she was not only out of magic but have completely been demoralized in the fight against Zirconis.

I lied trapped in my thoughts unable to move my body when I saw what was my mother who was also naked here.

"Irene, is this how you're going to go?Go down to a dragon of such a low caliber?" my mother asked me.

"But mother, I can't fight him, not like this, not without drawing out the Hoshigami No Satsuki which I don't know how to even do that." I asked my mother losing my confidence.

"To draw out the Hoshigami No Satsuki, you must cast all doubt, you must cast all insecurity, you must cast out your modesty as well, you must concentrate all of that into power, the power to protect your friends, to protect your country, to protect the world." my mother explained to me.

"How do I do that?" I asked her.

"Remember my words from long ago?" my mother asked me as I was in my mind. "Revealing my breasts doesn't make me any less than I am now... You can only be demeaned if you let people judge your body. That revealing your body doesn't make you any less powerful as a woman and dressing the way I do is how I'm able to utilize my magic by becoming confident with myself and body You and my father dress this way because it's how we achieve our own happiness.I consider the human body to be an art, a beautiful art, hence I have no reason to hide my natural beauty that much." mom explained to within her wise words.

"I remember now, now I know how I can mother." I hugged her before leaving my mind.

Back outside my mind, things were looking dire. Tatars were struggling to fight off Zirconis but were being flicked back effortlessly while Anna and Lena were in his clutches.

"I'll save you, Anna!" Taurus shouted only to get stepped on by Zirconis.

"Annoying pesk! I must admit, you're the most fun I've had breaking you girls but it's the end. I'll start with the blonde first and then eat you two.

"Is it truly over?"Anna asked broken of the will to fight,

"Seems like it!" Lena replied as both are about to get eaten

However before Zirconis can eat Anna or Lena, I freed them both moving at high speeds and putting them both on the ground. I was wearing the old clothes I requipped back into.

"IRENE!"Anna and Lena cheerfully stated happily to see me.

"I must admit, you impress me with your will to fight however requipping clothes won't save you." Zirconis said to me staring me down but I stood defiant with bruises and wounds with my clothed body.

"Now I know what mother meant all those years ago. Revealing my breasts doesn't make me any less than I am now... You can only be demeaned if you let people judge your body. That revealing your body doesn't make you any less powerful as a woman and dressing the way I do is how I'm able to utilize my magic by becoming confident with myself and body You and my father dress this way because it's how we achieve our own happiness.I consider the human body to be an art, a beautiful art, hence I have no reason to hide my natural beauty that much." I said to Zirconis staring defiantly at him.

"I see, this is a bluff of yours, let's test how strong you actually believe that crap!" Zirconis said to me only for me to remove my dress in front of him and be in my panties and bra.

"Has she lost her mind, why would she remove her own clothing?"Anna asked.

"Beats me but look!" Lena answered as she noticed my sword was glowing.

"Now I understood what my mother said all these years... You think you can control me with fear? Men like you give men a bad name, dragons like you give Dragons a bad name. You think objectifying me would shame me? Revealing my breast doesn't make me any less than I am now.." I shouted as I ripped off my bra in front of him causing him to get shocked. " You think your perverted magic would be enough against the queen of Dragons? If bearing my breasts is needed to protect my kingdom... then I will do everything and more to do so to protect them...You cling to the puritanical views of the masses, proving just how inferior you are! But I won't be ashamed, if it means I can fulfill my ambitions, I will bare my breasts for all to see! I will do whatever it takes! For I know that my actions are utterly pure!" I shouted with the greatest intensity as my sword glowed and it went from a Wakizashi to a full-sized Katana wearing only my panties.

"What is she? She's fighting him naked...Now her resolve, she's countering his power." Anna explained to Lena.

"Ah, so what, you just realized yourself to get eaten dumb bitch!" Zirconis shouted as he goes to slash at me but I slashed his arm, splitting it vertically, almost splits his left arm in half."ARRGH!"

"I'm not the same weak little girl you were fighting earlier Zirconis, I'm a woman now. I'm no longer the scared child who runs to mommy, I'm taking Mommy's place" I said to the dragon as I've turned the tables on him now.

We dashed against each other in the second bount, this time things were playing in my favor. Zirconis was caught off guard with the first strike and was struggling to keep up with my attacks. I was able to block his blows much more easily as each punch was parried with my blade which was cutting into his scales everything his blow was blocked by me.

"Insolent brat! DIE! **Iron Dragon's Fist!** " he shouted as he came at me with a powerful punch of wind however I was five steps ahead.

" **Braveheart** " I countered as I evaded the punch feet close to me and slashed off his Left hand, causing the blade to cleanly cleave his right hand off, separating the flesh, scale, muscle tendons and bones from each other.

"ARRGGH!" Zirconis yelled in a massive roar of pain as blood shot out of his hand like a geyser, drenching the streets in blood as his massive hand comes tumbling to the ground, the cut so brutal that the bone of his arm was sticking out the sliced hand.

"Holy crap, she severed his hand with a single attack!"Anna said shocked at what she saw.

"Is that the power of the Hoshigami No Satsuki ?" Lena asked as Zirconis struggled to contain the bleeding from his arm.

"WHY YOU DIRTY LITTLE BITCH!"Zirconis shouted as he charges up a Dragon Roar in his mouth flying towards Irene.

"Irene watch out!" Anna shouted!

"TOO LATE! **SKY DRAGON ROAR!** " Zirconis shouted as he shoots a powerful towards Irene.

" **Ceserent Wave!** "Irene countered managing to cut the blast in half at point-blank range canceling out the attacks.

"No impossible, no human should've had the reflexes to have blocked that attack at point-blank range." Zirconis said to himself before he felt something hit him in the stomach, which was the hilt of my blade.

" **Arms+Armor+Vernier.** " I said to him as I smashed him into the ground with an enhanced hilt strike knocking him so hard he couldn't fly up because of the air pressure of the blow.

"NO, IMPOSSIBLE SHE DEFEATED ME WITH A SINGLE BLOW TO THE STOMACH, I CAN'T FLY!" Zirconis shouted as he hits the ground like a stone hitting the water. He was nearly defeated in that blow.

"Looks like I win!" I said to the dragon as he struggles to get up.

"NO, I WIN!" He shouted as he was coming towards Lena and Anna with his unsevered left hand."Once I eat them and absorbed the magical power, I would beat you and take your vast magical power!" Zirconis shouted as he was going to eat them but I grabbed his tail.

"Over my dead body!"I replied back as I swung him around by the tail taking advantage of the power boost I got to swing him around. It took everything I got just to move him away and swing him and then tossed him in the air and cause him to fall on his neck with enough force that he was virtually paralyzed. I was able to point at the dragon's neck

"No this isn't happening. I lose to a woman much less a girl? This was supposed to be an easy fight...It makes no sense. I had her, she as nothing but then she cut my hand off and broke my back...The Great Zirconis, who evaded even the greatest queen of dragons ever...Loses to her shitty little daughter of the Dragon Queen.." Zirconis whined as he was in great pain.

"What's wrong pervert? Not used to fighting a woman? Is that why you prey on younger women and little girls like myself? Probably why you'd never tried to take out my mother, you knew that she would've wasted you easily. That's why you ran like the coward you are for 200 years, looking for easy female prey because you couldn't handle facing or being ruled by a real woman. You truly are unworthy of licking my feet lower class Dragon. Just remember this, women are strong you Misogynistic Pervert." I said to the dragon ranting against him.

"Way to go Irene!" Anna said to me.

"Amazing, you bet him, not to bring him back.." Lena said but before she can finish, Zincorisis gets back up enraged from the humiliating beatdown he just received."Unforgivable, I won't be made a fool by you humans. You think a mere human could rule the Dragon Race. Don't be foolish, humans exist to be food to Dragons and women exist to be breeding livestock and tools for our penises. I always hated the humans and hated the Dragons for siding with humans, which is why I eat them, because they're weak. Once I kill you, i'll take the throne of King and as decree of king, all women would exist to be fucked and eaten." Zirconis ranted getting angrier and more pathetic as he did.

"You can't even beat a rookie like me and you're supposed to rule the Dragon King? Now that's a joke. You're nothing more but a disgraced low-level grunt who was kicked out of Skyland because you were attempting to rape a little Dragon Girl. All I see here is a low-class C class Dragon with delusions of grandeur. You won't even make it past the front gate let alone to the throne room. I'll admit I might not be as powerful as my mother, however that can change. One day, I will become as powerful as my mother, if not even stronger and mighter and I will maintain peace with humans and Dragons." I said to the dragon mocking his delusions of grandeur.

"Not if I destroy you first."Zirconis shouted as he flies into the air and gathers all the wind within the citywide radius to charge up his Dragon Roar. "You have me here princess Irene, I might be a lowly Soldier Class Dragon but as part of the Sky Dragon Race, my potential to grow stronger is unlimited. Also if I kill you and eat your corpse, my power would grow even stronger" Zirconis shouted as he was doing a last-ditch move to finish the fight and win.

" **Cure**!" Zirconis shouted as he struggles but he uses to regenerate his entire hand however worn out heavily.

"He regenerated his entire hand!" I said completely shocked.

"You surprised?I was formerly a Soldier within the Sky Dragon Air Calvary division after all." Zirconis anwsered.

"That technique is only exclusive to Elite Sky Dragons." I asked him completely amazed and horrified he can regenerate.

"You forget, I'm over 1,000 years ago. I might not be the strongest Sky Dragon but I'm one of the most experienced Dragons to exist." Zirconis replied worn out regenerating his arm.

"Even then you shouldn't be able to heal your own injuries, no Sky Dragon can do that!" I said to him wondering how he healed his body.

"After learning the Regeneration abilities of magical leeches, I could combine it with Sky Dragon Cure to heal my body. It's my unique power I learned myself. It took me over 400 years to master it but it was how I survived attempts on my life and countless battles against even stronger dragons. I played possum sometimes only to survive. It's the combination of genius and cunning that allowed me to survive this long. Now allow me to show you why you're nothing to a Dragon." Zirconis explained to me as he took a large breath and sucked up all the air around him.

"No way, is he going to attempt destroying everything?" Anna asked shocked about this.

"We gotta do something!" Lena shouted.

"I'm almost out of magic, however, I have to stop this. I must put everything I got in this final attack." I said to myself as I charged up my magical power and readied to leap into the air.

Zirconis moved into a wide stance, spreading his arms wide and causing a fast wind barrier to form around him with the clouds forming around him. The clouds suck into the dragon as the force of the energy charging up is enough to create a massive gust that is sucking everything up from Crocus to Mongolia. If I didn't stop Zirconis, he would destroy not only Hageron but 1/3th of Fiore in a single attack.

"This attack, everything is getting sucked in." Anna shouted as she struggles to resist the winds as she was being pulled from the ground.

"It's now or Never! I need to do this !" I said to myself as I leaped into the air.

"Good luck evading this one! **Shattering Light: Sky Drill**!" Zirconis shouted as he shot the blast within everything he got shooting an intense blast of wind towards me.

" **Armor+Arms+Vernier+Crescent Wave.** " I countered as we clashed attacks in the air with me pushing back against this attack. The collision of attacks last for 1 minute but I was able to push through with her Katana slashing through the wind blast completely dispelling it as my body resonates with red energy,

"Impossible, no human could do that... You lucked out but try surviving another one." Zirconis shouted as he attempted a quick dragon roar, however, I threw my panties at his face shocking the dragon as he got a full view of my vagina present and my fully naked body.

"Enjoy the full view of my naked sexy body...For it would be very last thing you ever see." I said to him as all he did was stare at my panties and my naked body as I grew my blade to be long enough to cleaning cut through his neck." **Demon Sword Scarlet Fang** " I chanted as the long blade goes straight through one side of the neck and comes out at the other.

"I can see the full view of her body... So stunning ...so sexy, she really has blossomed into a woman... I know I'm dying... but this was so worth death...I have no regerts." Zirconis said as his final words as his head slowly slide off his severed neck and in seconds he's fully decapitated.

His body crashed down into the ground like a ton of bricks with everything around the city block was drenched in blood including me as I was falling down to the ground but Shakka saved me mid fall before I fell and died with him lowering me to the ground.

"You saved me!"I said to Shakka as he flew me down.

"You saved the entire country, thank god for putting an end to that bastards reign of terror." Shakka replied. It just dawned on me what I just did, I took a life for the first time.

I walked towards Zirconis and looked at his lifeless corpse, and my gut instinct was to throw up instantly at the horror of seeing a decapitated dragon. Zirconis might've been the lowest of the low but it still pains me to see creatures I grew up with, creatures that were like humans, who raised me, decapitated and cut down. I was horrified at the blood I spewed.

"Damn it, I took a life! I was forced to take a life. Even as someone as vile as that, I was to take another life...I'm the queen, I have to maintain face... Must maintain face..." I said to myself trying to maintain composure as I was with sex traffickers who were demoralized that they were defeated. " Anyone of you who thinks that anarchy can run free and think I'm going to be a pushover because I'm young...Just let this serve as a warning to all those who commit the worst atrocities in my kingdom and against anyone who's allies with my kingdom like Fiore."

* * *

 **One Week Later  
**  
I checked out of the hospital recovering from my injuries over in Mongolia Hospital. All 200 Sex traffickers were imprisoned in the largest sex slavery bust in Fiore History, all the girls enslaved were freed by me, Lena and Anna and the 200-year-old fugitive and defector of the Dragonv Army Zirconis was killed by my hand and my hand alone.

Commander Uniorku's corpse was reverted within excrement found near the site of Zirconis corpse, they buried the evil commander with Zirconis corpse within the Grave of Infamy which is below Dos Flaum. The death of Sora Ackerman was disclosed to Bosco and Bosco and Fiore improved relations after learning the truth that Zirconis had an insane plan to take over and become king of Ishgal.

Lena, Anna and Sabe await for me to come out of the hospital and greet me recovering from the near death battle I had against the dragon.

"Are you feeling okay Irene?"Anna asked me.

"Physically yes but this was the first time was forced to take a life." I answered.

"That dragon was the lowest of the low, don't feel too bad, you saved many people last week." Lena stated trying to assure me.

"Doesn't change the fact it's barely a victory. Granted I'm not sad about Zirconis death, fuck him, he deserved what he had coming, it's the fact I couldn't defeat a dragon without killing him that's the problem. I feel unfit to rule at my current situation I need to become much stronger than I am now to be a true queen of dragons, to live up to the laws of the Magna Carta and to defeat the Dark Dragon Tribe." I explained to the girls explaining the situation.

"We're aware of how much you need to grow Irene, however, that's why you also have friends like us."Victor said to me as he appeared with my cousin Sabre.

"You are to thank for saving countless lives, had Zincrois succeeded with his plans, lord knows what would've happened with is in debt to you Queen of dragons." queen Sabre said to me and me and Lena see Belserion appear.

"Ready to return home my queen?" he asked.

"Anytime, once i get home, i'm going to double down on the training to become even stronger than before."I replied as me and Lena climb on top of the dragon grandpa and fly of on him.

"You did a good thing out there Irene, not only did you save millions of lives, you also stopped a brutal rapist who almost raped one of our own and shut down an entire sex trafficking ring."Grandpa Belserion said to me proudly that I was able to save Fiore from destruction, especially from Zirconis attack that would've wiped out Southern Fiore in one shot

"One of your own?" I asked Grandpa Belserion.

"200 years ago back when Grandeeney was still a child, I saved her from Zirconis attempting to rape Grandeeney.." Grandpa Belserion answered explaining Zirconis failed rape attempt

"He tried to rape Grandeeney?" I asked him shocked to learn the truth.

"I stopped him and arrested him, however, we didn't count on him to break out of prison. To think he evaded us for so long, then again was around since the founding of Dragonv and while not a very strong Dragon, he was a cunning one who survived many battles with the Dark Dragon Tribe, all the more shocking he defected and joined the criminal underworld. He won't be raping anyone any more thanks to you."Grandpa Belserion stated reviled that Zirconis was no longer around to terrorize innocent people.

"Still, I was hoping he would face justice for his crimes in jail, oh well I just have to move on and get stronger so I can avoid killing unless I need too so I can become the true Queen of Dragons like mother.

I was more motivated than ever to become the true Queen of Dragons, the failure to capture Zincrois alive brought fought my motivate to make since I succeeded in bringing future criminals like him alive to serve justice. I would maintain the legacy passed down by my ancestors.

My power at this state paled in comparison to even Anna's mother much less Victor Heartfilia. I remember when I first met Anna, we were saved by our parents from the Dragon who attempted to eat us.  
 **  
5 years ago**

We then were surrounded by 20 C Class Dragons who all look the same as the Dark Dragon we escaped from.

"No this can't be happening." Erenjack shouted as look around them to see hungry Dragons.

"No this is it !" Anna shouted as she broke down into tears.

"How did so many Dragons appear here?" I asked wondering how so many dragons got past security.

The Dragons come towards us but Kajeel appears and smashes one's head off with a sledgehammer spilling gallons of blood everywhere. He then smashes two more coming towards me and Erenejack with his sledgehammer.

"You brats are in serious trouble for playing outside of curfew," Kajeel said to us as 5 Dragons appear to attack us but Jade appears with her keys in her hand.

" **Gate of the Bear Cub Key+Gate of the Swan Key**." Jade chanted as she summoned the spirits Polaris and Denbe to take out 5 Dragons on their own with Denbe shooting a massive Lightning bolt through 2 of the Dragons with the blast piercing straight through the Dragon Scales with the blast passing from one Dragon through their heart with another Dragon behind also hit by the Lightning bolt splattering blood everywhere.

3 more Dragons go to attack Jade but Polaris appeared and using its Mighty Bear strength manages to battle it with the Dragons and manages to use its full power to smash through the Dragon Scales and used its Paws to decapitate the Dragons leaving Jade notably exhausted.

8 of the C Class Dragons charge up there Dragon Roars and fire them at a weakened Jade but then a loud horn is played with Victor having summoned the Legendary Angel Raguel. The blowing of its horns completely stopped the Dragon Roars creating a loud sonic force field around himself and his wife and also paralyzed the Dragons long enough for him to cast one of his strongest Holy Spells.

" **Uno Materia** " Victor chanted as he blasted hundreds of holes through 8 Dragons killing them instantly and lands on the ground without the slightest bit of exhaustion. Being the Pope of Zentopia, he had the mastery of Angel Magic to the point he can use 10 coin summonings with little strain to his body and due to his pure and holy heart, doesn't suffer from drawbacks inexperienced Angel Magic users or wicked users of Angel Magic process.

"I thought you couldn't kill Dragons with Magic."Erenjack asked shocked to see humans able to kill Dragons.

"For the most part it's true but it's it's weak dragons against very strong humans," Kajeel replied as father appeared and rip off his shirt.

" **Enchantment Arms+Armor+Vernier** " my dad chanted as he uses his enchantments to make himself so strong that he easily evades tail whips and Dragon slashes. My dad does 1,000 punches on the Dragon moving too fast for my young eyes to even comprehend as it just looks like my father's arms turned into a tornado before he lands the final blow punches the Dragons head off. He then sees one shooting a Dragon Roar towards me.

"OH NO!" I shouted as I struggle to move out of the way from the attack but too slow to evade the beam.

"Oh no, you don't! **Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water** " Dad shouted as he did a series of superfast hand signs and summons Three Magical circles and reflects the blast back the Dragon blasting its head off with its own Dragon Roar. Another Dragon then attempted to attack him but he grabs it by its jaws and rips the Dragon in half with his raw strength.

"Whoa awesome, our parents are so strong."Erenjack said to us as he saw one Dragon comes towards Mom but my mother stops the dragon with her finger and slashes the Dragon in half with little visible effort.

"How foolish! A mere C rank Dragon against the Queen of Dragons, pitiful." My mother said dismissively to the now dead Dragon as she realizes all of them were clones of the original dragon that attacked their daughter has flown away.

 **Present Day**

That day contrasted with the near death battle I had against. Each of our parents were able to kill C Class Dragons individually with great ease, abelt each were the strongest humans up against the weakest level of dragons however as I learned today even a C rank Dragon was a threat yet Victor Heartfilia killed one with ease, it's only natural given Victor was the strongest human alive at the time however he knew his own limitations, had he fought a B Class Dragon, it would at best end in a stalemate in spite of Victor's legendary power and any Dragon A ranked or higher would be virtually impossible for even the strongest of humans to beat aside from my now deceased father.

I had to become stronger, I had no choice. I was the only one who can wield the great Holy Dragon Slaying Sword Hoshigami No Satsuki, the thing that can truly slay any Dragon regardless of their power. Prior to the age of the Dragon Slayer, only a handful of humans could even battle on par with Dragons or even slay then and these humans had to be either from nobility or the most well-trained humans ever up against the lowest classes of dragons or fought mid-level dragons and merely got lucky or in the case of Lena's father, sacrificed themselves to destroy the Dragon from within.

This was all the more reason I had to train harder however I wasn't the only one motivated by the recent events as seen with Anna going on her own adventure.

* * *

 **1 week later**

I got a letter from a carrier pigeon from Anna Heartfilia which read like this.

" _Dear Irene_

 _After the events of Zirconis, I wanted to find my own path to becoming stronger to prepare for the Dragon King Festival that would occur in the Year X397. I realize as powerful as you might become, you're merely one person and one person can't do it alone. I will search the whole world for the other Zodiac Golden Keys and will find the legendary One Magic. With the One Magic, we can wish to give people as much power as possible to defeat the upcoming Dragon threat so you don't have to do it all alone._

 _It may sound like a very long shot but it's better to try than sit around and do nothing, even if i fail to find all 12 golden keys, even if I fail to find the One Magic, the worldwide trek would give me the knowledge, experience training, and skill so I could be of good use to you when the war. Father is very powerful but by the time the war is expected to come, he would be 51 years old, at the point his great power would start to decline greatly hence I must become stronger myself so I can take up his mantle._

 _We will meet again soon, I don't know when soon would be but very soon, I need to discover myself and my potential but if you're reading this Irene, never give up, keep fighting, we need you, especially me._

 _You're best friend_

 _Anna Heartfilia_ "

Anna and myself weren't aware at that point but our actions have already set a course into history. By slaying Zincoris, this was the beginning of the journey for the both of us, wheels of fate were being set into motion as we spoke. After all, it would Anna's failed search for the One Magic that would put into motion the age of the Dragon Slayer on my part and both Victor Heartfilia and Anna Heartfilia play a huge influence into things to come as we chart a course to the new era.

* * *

 **(A/N: Boy that was an action-packed chapter wasn't it? Yep, we're officially retconning and rewriting history within this chapter. Originally Zincoris was one of the dragons killed in the Dragon Festival by Acnologia but that would a waste of a good way to ease Irene into fighting dragons, Zirconis is easily the weakest canon Dragon going by showings and the guy comes off more of a petty sexist perverted creep than a serious threat, well for dragon standards anyways, besides already stated that it's not going to be the same old retelling of Fairy Tail once we finally reach the canon arcs.**

 **Without giving too much away the Dragon Festival Arc of the X791 Era is going to play out completely differently from canon. The 7 dragons that attack would be all low-class C rank dragons with the exception of Atlas Flame and Motherglare and there are going to be completely different fights, backstories, and other things. It would also be a good way to measure just how strong the FT cast at the point of the Grand Magic Games are compared to Irene and her tiro.**

 **And yes Irene at age 15 with barely any experience fighting a dragon for the first time is roughly as powerful as Erza in the Grand Magic Games, only below her in power when Erza is in Clear Heart Clothing, Fairy Armor or Namgakai Armor(The awakening of her Hoshigami No Satsuki easily makes her stronger) Anna Heartfilia is roughly as powerful as Lucy in the Grand Magic games tablet more skilled in hand to hand and other magic but inferior to Lucy in terms multiple summoning compared to the Grand Magic Games and Lena powerwise is easily on par with Grand Magic Games Wendy.**

 **The reason these girls have such a massive power leap is simple.**

 **1)Even the lowest class DragonsErza Grand Magic Games as established by the fact not even Dragon Slayers could kill their dragons in canon, considering that the majority of major battles in this fanfiction on Irene's perspective are battles against Dragons, that's why they're already on part with post skip characters because making her as strong as PTS Natsu to battle Dragons not even Post Magic Games Natsu could beat makes zero sense.**

 **2)Irene has superior overall physical training given she spent 4 years within Zenith training under harsh conditions, Anna has a actual father figure who's not an asshole train her to be a great fighter(Something Lucy lacked from the start) and Lena is the princess of a warrior tribe trained by her mother(Spoiler Wendy's parents are long dead).**

 **3)More motivation to train repeatedly. For Fairy Tail, training is merely an afterthought, especially in canon and live within a modern society where survival is not a huge priority whereas Irene and her crew live in a Middle Age society in which if there wasn't impending Dragon Wars, there are regional, National and tribal wars they need to say prepared for.**

 **And yes Commander Uniorku is an Expy of that fucktard Kuroinu from the infamously bad hentai Kuroinu Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru, which to say the least fits with the whole Sex trafficking ring being used as food source idea. After that brutal death, he suffered was a take that to anyone who thought 4 episodes of women being gang-raped and made sex slave serfs was a good idea. Also, Uniorku is Kuroinu spelled backward but putting the k before the U.**

 **Power levels of the chapter.**

 **Zincorsis:14,498 MPF**

 **Commander Uniorku:10,833 MPF**

 **Celesteio and Rosso: 7,500 MPF each**

 **Irene(Age15) 10,833 MPF base, 12,666 MPF base full power, 15,000 MPF with the fully awakened Hoshigami No Satsuki**

 **Anna Heartfilia(Age 15) 50 MPF unarmed, 5,250 MPF using cancer, 7,500 MPF using Tatarus or Caelum Sword Form , 7,666 MPF using Aquarius,9,999 MPF using Uno Materia or Caelum Canon form**

 **Lena Marvell(Age15)6,666 MPF base, 8,332 MPF full power base, 10, 833 MPF using Enchantments**

 **Queen Ecaratle( Rusty) 37,502 MPF base, 48,000 MPF using Sword Body Magic, 53,333 MPF full power without Hoshigami No Satsuki, 81,666 MPF using Hoshigami No Satsuki**

 **Charles Kinghtwalker: 38,533 MPF base, 72,000 MPF full power**

 **Victor Heartfilia: 37,332 MPF base, 48,000 MPF full power base, 63,333 MPF using his strongest Holy Magic**

 **Kajeel: 30,666 MPF**

 **Jade Lenoa: 27,500 MPF using Denbe, 34,000 MPF Polaris**

 **Romeus Dragon Clones: 12,666 MPF-14,332 MPF, Magic resistance up to 18,000-24,000 MPF**

 **And for those wondering why the power gaps seem minor, let me break it down going by calculations I've made.**

 **Much like Dragon Ball Z, the minor difference in numbers hides a greater power gap amongst characters however unlike DBZ I would explain the actual is only Applicable to MPF levels about 1,000.**

 **1,000-5,000 MPF: 10 Times power increase every 1,666 MPF**

 **5,000-10,000 MPF:10 Times power increase every 1,666 MPF**

 **10,000-15,000 MPF:10 times power increase every 1,666 MFF**

 **15,000 MPF-20,000 MPF:10 times power increase every 1,666 MPF**

 **20,000 MPF-40,000 MPF:10 times power increase every 6,666 MPF**

 **40,000-80,000 MPF:10 times power increase every 13,333 MPF**

 **Hence you saw for example when Irene fought at full power, she was able to one shot once she fought seriously however despite being armed with a Dragon Slaying Sword Hoshigami No Satsuki (The only one within this series) couldn't scratch until she unleashed its full power.**

 **Keep note that power wise Zirconis is only slightly stronger than the Clones of Romeus which were each killed by Jade Leona, Victor Heartfilia, Kajeel and Irene's Parents as noted from the flashback so Irene has a very long to go before she can match the power of her mother.**

 **Also, hope you like the medieval versions of the Celestial Spirits. Yeah except the Celestial Spirits you know and love to have a completely different look and some having different personalities from their canon counterparts. After all, it would make zero sense for Caelum to look like he leaped out of an Sc-Fi movie hence I made Caelum a floating wooden ball that turns into a Middle Age Cannonball and I gave Cancer a completely different, more badass medieval surgeon look as well.**

 **As for Anna Heartfilia, she will return and with more spirits than ever before. I have a special chapter saved for her adventures into the world searching for the One Magic. With that being said, onto the next chapter. Don't forgive to Review, Fave and Subscribe.)**


	10. Don't Run with Scissors

**Chapter 9: Don't run with Scissors**

 **(A/N: I'm really disappointed by the lack of feedback lately for this fanfiction regarding comments of the fan fiction itself. Out of the man people who read it, I only got 2 comments on the last chapter regarding the chapter itself. Regarding one comment that the mages are constantly training within Natsu's era, while that's true, they're not training as intensely as the warriors of Irene's time do and they're certainly not training as hardcore as some of the training within this fanfiction. After all Natsu in canon couldn't even kill any of the Dragons in the Dragon Festival Arc despite being a Dragon Slayer, hence the training and intensity of training are much stronger and more prevalent here considering Dragons are the main antagonists for a good amount of this fan fiction.)**

* * *

 **One Year Later**

 **Irene's POV**

May 29, X386, one year has passed since the incident with Zincosis. I doubled down on the training within Dragonv and haven't left the country within the last year and also was being trained to manage finances and resources as well as trade. Dragonv was starting to recover to its prime state.

Truth be told, it was hard to believe a year went by yet I've changed so much. I grew several inches taller. My breast when from a mere C to a clear Double D, the tan I had during the years I've trained in Zen vanished within the winter reverting my skin back to the fair skin I once had. My hair was so long, I decided to make a long braid on the right side of my head. My clothing changed as well. I wore a long white cape with a white full body dress underneath, I still wasn't too thrilled to show too much all the time.

I was determined not to make the same mistakes as I did back in Hargeon Town. While Zirconis might've been a vile piece of shit, what if I was fighting a Dragon with much less minor crime and could've been reformed, I could've accidentally killed that one. I'm still traumatized seeing a decapitated Dragon head, it didn't matter that it was someone who deserved to die, seeing that made me terrified of what I could do.

One of newest training partners was Altas Flames. He was the King of the Hellfire Dragon Tribe that served under Igneel's Grand Fire Dragon Tribe. After the Zirconis battle, I've been training under him to transition into training under the Dragon protection Squad. Altas Flames was a loyal B rank Dragon who was the Lieutenant Colonel under Igneel Fire Dragon Division.

I was training with the Hoshigami No Satsuki trying to fight Altas Flames without using too much force. Fortunately, Atlas Flames wasn't just 10 times more powerful than Zirconis ever was, he was also a Dragon with the unique ability to turn his body into elemental magic making it hard for people to land hits on him, even other Dragons.

I was trying to do what mother told Metalicana told me, to cut nothing yet cut anything. It was about controlling what you cut and concentrating your energy so you can cut anything you want yet avoiding cutting things you don't want to cut with the sword, a lesson I want to learn badly. Altas Flames was holding back on me in our sparring session for the purpose to see how much I can control the cutting power of the Hoshigami No Satsuki.

" **Hellfire Dragon Roar**!" He shouted as he shot a massive wave of flames at him but I evaded the attack. My reaction speed was improving in the year I was training. Before I barely was able to evade a Dragon Roar even with Enchantments, now I was able to it fine without them.

I clashed with his attacks, using my sword to parry his hits using the full blade drawn out to block him, we clashed evenly with me swinging my blade at him however he was fast enough to block each strike. I then saw an opening and went to strike.

" **Dividing Wind** " I chanted as I swing my blade with force and dashes through Atlas Flame seemingly decapitating him however his head reforms give it was his flame body.

"You still need to work on control of that sword, you still lack full control of the blade, hence it can only destroy and kill rather than save and protect."Altas Flames explained to me. It was clear I got much stronger, I could've killed Zirconis much easier now that I've gotten the hang of using the power of the, however, it was clear that it wasn't enough. "It seems you've still not gotten used to having that much power in your hands? It's understandable, the Hoshigami No Satsuki is a very demanding blade. It requires a very large amount of power to wield properly and an unstoppable willpower as well. You have the latter but you still lack the former." Altas Flames explained to me as his head reformed.

"I'm trying, it's just not easy keeping up with a Dragon, you guys are very powerful." I stated myself winded from the intense training session from hell.

"Yet you've made significant improvements in the past year, you just need to train more without pushing yourself too hard." Altas Flames replied.

"Very well then, I guess a break is handy." I responded truth is fighting against the intense heat of Altas Flames body was deeply exhausting

I took my break to drink some tea while I saw Lena within the Royal corners coming through. She was wearing an armored skirt with chainmail breastplate with a metal helmet with the signature metal horns on them. She carried a standard Iron shield with the symbol of a Dragon fighting alongside a woman dressed in white with the 5 flag banners of Dragonv with the coat of arms insignia. The Woman and dragon on the flag are black with outline and the background color is red with the words on the flag reading "Wings of Liberty".

"Hello, your majesty." Lena said to me with her timid voice.

"How many times must I tell you to lay off the formal greetings." I said with my friendly voice. My voice was becoming a lower tone like a royal woman as well over time.

"I would like to report that the mission to Twelve was a success, I was able to aid in protecting the Caravan, we didn't lose a single person to bandits and managed to avoid any rouge Dragons or monsters on the way." Lena explained to me reporting her success to me.

"Most impressive Lena, I'm glad I appointed you as the Commander of the Caravan Division. Thanks to your efforts, we've been able to restore our trade with the other neighboring countries." I replied recalling that Lena's prowess was so good she made a good defense for Caravans against bandits and other criminals targeting our supply routes.

"How's the training going?" Lena questioned wondering about my training results.

"Could be better but I do feel much stronger since the last time I fought Zirconis." I answered worn out training from Altas Flames.

"Great...I would like to stay and hang but I have another delivery to assist within Twelve, I would be gone for another few days, I was merely having a break here to give you a report and rest." Lena explained to me as she drinks from a wooden cup of water.

"Very well, hopefully when we return we can find some leisure time in our busy schedules and hang out as friends." I replied back.

Me and Lena really bonded within the last year, Lena became Commander of the Caravan Division due to her prowess of high defense, she was especially helpful in the Arid desert climates of Middle Earth Land. Thanks to her, we barely missed any major deliveries to our outposts in Zen, Gohra, Twelve and Ur Kingdoms.

Speaking of Middle Earthland, Lena told me that rumors had it that Anna was for the 12 Celestial Spirit keys within Middle Earthland as well as the One Magic. I hope she's safe now as that region of the world is not safe for a lone woman to travel, especially with wars having resumed being fought over the One Magic there since my mother's absence. I yet had the power to put an end to the conflict, hence why I strived to get stronger.

Lena was also appointed Captain of the Dragon Defense Corps, a special Civilian defense corp which specializes in protecting civilians and evacuating Civilians from dragon battles. Lena accepted that she can never fight a Dragon and disliked fighting in general hence she would help in training others in defense and learning defense spells, that's more than I can say for a certain metalhead who was presently challenging me who I happen to have run into while in the garden.

Erenjack grew considerably from when we first met over a decade ago. Erenjack was far taller now, he was several inches taller than me. He had some muscular to him with his red eyes having more glow to them with a sharp jawline. His hair was short and black with a bit of spiky look to it with a slightly tan complexion to him.

Having recently graduated within the Magic Academy, Erenjack was eager to join the Dragonv Army, perhaps far too eager.

"I want to assist you directly in combat my queen." said a young man who had 3 piercings on each side of the nose with short spiky black hair.

"How many times do I have to show you that there's little you can do Erenjack? I can barely defeat a Dragon, what thinks you can? You just graduated from the Magic Academy and have yet to enlist in the Dragonv Army" I asked him.

"I've been training just as hard as you have so I can fight at your side, your majesty." Erenjack stated overly happy in undergoing intense training.

"Fine if you want to prove you can keep up, then keep up with me then." I replied willingly to test out how strong Erenjack was.

"Very well then !"He responded happily as he takes out a large Hammer that was slung on his back ready to battle.

We put space between each other before we began our duel however before we began I got a message from Metalicana about something far more pressing.

"Queen Dragonv, urgent news!" Metalicana shouted panting as if he was out of breath rushing here.

"What is it Metalicana?" I asked him.

"There was a series of murders that occurred by an unknown killer within the Isvanivian Peninsula bordering Dragonv in the Northwest that started as early as yesterday." the Metal Dragon explained to me.

"What?" I asked horrified at what I was hearing.

"The murders occurred within hours of each other, 10 Dragons, 10 Giants and 10 Valkyries were killed, all of them associated with the Iron Dragons. This is making relations with Valkyria, Olaf and Isvan very dicey. The letter we got says that you must be summoned to solve the murders written by King Rey Fullbuster." Metalicana explained to me handing me a letter that fitted between the space of his claws, the fact he can hand this paper without tearing it easily was a testament to how controlled his strength was.

"Rey Fullbuster, you mean the legendary Ice Viking King? I can't believe I'm being called by him to solve these murders." I asked him shocked that I was being entrusted by the great Ice Viking King himself to solve this murder.

"You're being asked to travel to Isvan to solve the murders. He's trusting you to be able to deal with the growing tensions between Giants in Olaf, my Iron Dragon Tribe, and the Valkyrie." Metalicana said to me.

"Fighting a Dragon is one thing but you expect me to stop wars from breaking out too?" I asked Metaiclaian nervous about the task at hand. I was to solve an ongoing crisis on my own.

"You are the queen of the most powerful country on Earth. Your duty isn't merely to fight powerful Dragons but to also maintain the alliance of the few humans who can hold their own with Dragons... Giants have been living in Olaf for 300 years and have enough strength to hold their own against most Dragons ." Metalicana explained to me about the duty as I'm now the Emperor of the Dragons.

"Fair enough, we gotta take what we can in this upcoming war, you can count on me to settle this dispute and bring whoever is causing these murders to be put behind bars." I replied thinking about what mom would've done.

"Queen, can I come along? " Erenjack asked me with his puppy dog expression.

"If Lena was able to help me out last time as well as Anna, sure why not. Don't try to be the hero, if you're up against a Dragon, let me do the fighting okay. Remember you can't harm any of them with your magic, especially when you're not even a soldier yet." I explained to him as I was concern about Ernejack.

Erenjack was known for his reckless behavior, especially given he's a teenage boy, then again I was a fool myself to bring him along.

"Very well then, the fact I can serve you is good enough." he replied as he kneeled at my presence. If there's one thing I appreciated about Erenjack is that he was a hard worker and fiercely loyal to me. He was one of the best scoring kids of his grade and was doing training on his own so he can rise up the ranks.

"Metalicana, care to fly us to Isvan?" I asked him

"No problem queen, want me to fly slow for Erenjack?" I answered concerned that he would fall off and die if we flew too fast. After all, he wasn't experienced in flying on Dragons.

"No need, Erenjack come here." I asked him.

"Uh yes?" Erenjack answered with a question.

I put him in a hug from behind and held onto him with my grip.

"Fly around 1% of your speed Metalicana." I demanded my Metal Dragon sensei.

"Very well then."Metalicana replied as he flies up and then took off.

* * *

 **The Land of Isvan**

The vast Peninsula known as the Isvanivian Peninsula bordered the country of Dragonv which is part of the Isgharian Continent. 3 Viking Kingdoms were formed within the Isvanivian Peninsula. The Kingdom of Valkyria, the home of the legendary Valkyrie race, a race of extremely powerful mages specializing within Rune Magic and Elemental Magic who are worshipped by Vikings as divine goddesses said to have their powers given to them by their god Odin that was between the Kingdom of Olaf in the west and the Land Isvan around its eastern border. The Kingdom of Olaf, a Kingdom run by Viking Giants borders directly with my kingdom Dragonv and the westernmost Country, Isvan, a country inhabited by human Vikings who are lead by a very powerful Viking King Rey Fullbuster, known as the King of Vikings.

Me and Erenjack rocketed it off from Whitestone One to Isvan within a few minutes with me holding Erenjack from behind so he doesn't fall over and die. as we past through countless evergreen forests and frost covered mountains with snow covering the landscapes of the whole Peninsula which if compared to the rest of the Isgjhalian Content alone would engulf the area eqaulivent from as West as the City of Athena in the the kingdom of Graceia or modern day Caelum to as eastbound as Whitestone One in Dragonv. The Isvanivian Peninsula rivals the size and mass of the mainland continental Peninsula and makes almost half the size of Isghar.

It took us roughly 1 in a half hours with Metalcaina to reach the capital city of Capital City of Silver Lake City, a trip that would take at least 2 months on a horse carriage to reach there. The houses were largely simple log cabin style houses and longhouses that dot the city with the city being roughly the same size as Magnolia Town. Despite it being May, it was snowing within the country due to its close proximity to the Articita Ice continent in the north which made it snow in the country for almost 10 months in a year. It made our long winters seem like summers by comparison.

"Man it's cold as here!" I said to Metalicana freezing from the intense cold weather.

"Indeed, this weather is insanely cold and this is coming from a resident of Dragonv." Erenjack responded shivering as well.

"This is one of the coldest regions in the world, now then I'll assemble a team to search for the killer." Metalicana replied as he flew off.

"We need a fresh pair of clothing stat." Erenjack said to me who was also shivering from the cold.

We both quickly went to a clothing bazaar and got ourselves fur coats. I had a white fur coat on with a fur hat made from Snow Wolf Hide while Erenjack had a brown fur coat and brown fur hat made from the Isvanivian Mammoth Orges. It cost is roughly 1,000 rupees which were nothing to me as Queen of an entire kingdom.

"Much better!" Erenjack said feeling a sigh of relief as his body was now warm again thanks to the Brown Mammoth Orge fur coat.

"Indeed, now onto the king's castle." I responded feeling great in my new White Snow Wolf Hide.

We made it to the castle known as Ragnar Castle. The castle as a giant ring fortress style castle with a very large perimeter and a wall made out of entire Tree logs. The castle was roughly the size of a small mountain that was made out of tree logs. The stronghold was a perfect circle with an outer diameter of 1.4 Kilometers with the walls being over 144 meters high, the main building of the castle was 10 Dragon stories tall and was 500 meters wide made entirely out of wood. It had a 200-acre courtyard with the castle as well, this castle had existed at least 1,000 years.

Despite the simple design of the castle, the interior was a nice palace that had plenty of Viking warriors guarding it with the scruffy beards and clothing. Statues of their gods Odin, Loki, and Thor were within the castle, Odin being an old man having one eye and Thor wielding a mighty hammer. Women armed with shields known as Shieldmaidens were also guarding the castle. Despite being known for barbarism and violence and raiding, these Vikings are surprisingly more civilized compared to the folklore about them.

It was then me and Erenjack arrived at the throne room. Beside the king was a woman who had blonde hair that had several braids on the side who wore a crown on her head. She was a beautiful tall woman who kinda resembles mom in terms of facial structure and body structure. She had a blue shield with her with the symbol of a raven on it and wore a beautiful long fur cape and gown, she wore a regal blue dress underneath her. She was a few years younger than the king. I kinda wish I was a guy because boy would I loved to do things with her, she was like any young man's fantasy of an older woman come true.

The king himself was a devilishly handsome man roughly the same age as father. He was a tall, well-built man with black eyes. He had short spiky hair with thick sideburns with show peach fuzz for a beard and mustache and had a long scar extending from his hairline to his lower left ear. If looks can impregnate, I would've had 32 babies already.

It was hard to maintain my composure of him. He was wearing a thick gray fur coat said to be made from the fur of the Legendary Silver Wolf King, He had a crown that was a Viking helmet adorned with Jewels and Gemstones with bullhorns. He had leather armor common of Viking warriors with his arms having scars of the many battles and raids he's done.

"So you must be the Queen of Dragons? Been a long time since I've seen your face, Irene Dragonvich." King Rey said to me with his mature sexy voice. If he didn't have a wife already, I would gladly be married to him so he can impregnate me.

"But I've never seen you before!" I answered blushing uncontrollably.

"Irene are you alright?" Erenjack asked me but I was in a trance of thinking of myself in the place of his wife...Better yet his wife teaching me how to please her husband.

"I have, your mother was one hell of a woman to have fought an entire battle while pregnant. I was one of the people who was doing battle against the Amazonians." King Rey explained to me that he was one of the elite warriors who battled against the Amazonian tribes.

"Whoa, so you fought alongside mom and dad? Awesome, no wonder you look so badass. What about you ?" I replied excited I'm meeting a legendary Viking.

"I was still in training and wasn't strong enough to get into the Amazonian War yet I helped King Rey untie the many warring Viking tribes that were attempting to revert back to raiding Seven, Bosco and Fiore." Rey's wife explained to me explaining she was not strong enough to aid in the Amazonian wars yet mighty enough to unite the Viking cultures together.

"I was going to ask about that, I thought the Vikings were known for raiding and pillaging yet you guys seem to have an organized society here."Erenjack stated referring to the fact that historically Vikings were loosely organized societies of warriors and bandits.

"You can thank the previous Queen of Dragons for that one. She kicked my ass so badly I got the scar on my face to prove it, that won me my respect and hence we organized things around here, we haven't lost our Viking traditions, we just feel less willing to steal as we have for 3 centuries since we got a trade route going between us, Seven, Bosco and Fiore as well as Dragonv." Rey explained to me how my mother untied Vikings to be allies, my mothers effect of the world still is present despite her premature death.

"Whoa, so mom was the reason the Vikings stopped stealing?" I asked him shocked.

"Your mother also trained me to be the strongest shield maiden in the country, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Queen Katerina Fullbuster, a pleasure to meet you daughter of Écarlate." the queen introduced herself to me, this woman was trained by mother, meaning she could be very handy in helping me attain my level of power I desire.

"Pleasure to meet you two as a fellow queen. Wait you said mother trained you right?" I asked her.

"Correct" she answered.

"That means she trained you to cut Iron right? Before I resume my mission, can you demonstrate how you cut iron? I want to learn how to do it." I asked her desperately given that's the only thing that has eluded me for so long.

"I guess I can show a demonstration!" Katerina replied as she walked up and showed me a large Iron Bar the size of her body while withdrawing her gold-plated sword from her gemstone embedded scabbard.

"To do so, you must concentrate your energy into the blade. You then swipe at what you don't want to cut" said to me as she swiped as her fur coat she threw into the air which didn't even scratch the coat." and then you swing at the object you want to cut" she said to me as she swung her blade at the Iron beam, slicing it cleanly in half with little effort.

"Amazing!" I said shocked at what I saw. She effortlessly sliced through Iron with no wasted motion.

"I would teach you more but there are pressing matters in hand." Katerina said to me as she withdrew her blade back into the scabbard.

"Right the murders!" I replied thinking back on track.

"We want you to examine what was the cause of these murders. Come with me." Rey said to me as I followed him while crushing over him.

I walked with him to the courtyard closed due to the investigation, much to my horror, 10 Dragons, 10 Giants, and 10 Valkyries lied mutilated and chopped up.

"Holy hell!"I shouted in terror."What happened here?"

"Those were the condition we found the bodies." The king answered looking sternly at the corpses.

"Can you tell us who did this?" Katerina asked me knowing my knowledge of Dragons.

I examined the brutally decapitated corpses. It looked like they were hacked apart cleanly, to clean and precise to be done with any weaponry done by any weaponry, no human could ever hope to scratch a Dragon and to cut down even low-level Valkyries and Giant Warriors would require the strength of thousands of men. Metal Dragons aren't known for precision cuts like this, they're more about blunt force so that rules out another Metal Dragon, giants are equally more about power...There could only be one possible culprit, a Blade Dragon.

"It had to be a Blade Dragon, distant cousin tribes of the Iron Dragon's, one of the few Dragons capable of cutting apart an Iron Dragon. Don't worry King, we'll investigate the matter further." I explained to the two looking at the precise cuts.

"Blade Dragons? I thought they were on your side queen!" Erenjack asked me baffled at what we heard.

"Apparently we got a rogue one on the loose." I replied.

* * *

 **1 hour later.**

We met Metalicaina on the outskirts of the town to explain what I've learned from the King.

"So you're saying that a Blade Dragon might've done this? That would explain how even Iron Dragons were killed, ablet it, low class, Iron Dragon's. Blade Dragons are Dragons trained to be capable of cutting even Dragon Iron."Metalicana explained to looking very concerned about this gripping his chin.

"It was a horrific sight." Erenjack replied shaking from the amount of blood there.

"Any Blade Dragons who recently were discharged from the army?" I asked the Metal Dragon King.

"There's one I have recently, if my memory serves correctly, it was Scissor Runner. " Metalaciaina answered.

"Scissor Runner?" I asked him.

"That's what he called himself. During the Last Dragon War, he became known as Scissor Runner, his actual name was Kefblade. If what you said was true about the wounds being a Blade Dragon it's likely him. I've not seen him since the end of the Dragon War. I'm starting to think training him was a major mistake." Metalicana explained to me having regret training him.

"Any possibility of his whereabouts?" I asked him.

"Last time I checked, he was within the Ore Mountains between the borders of Olaf and Dragonv in a village known as Derevnya ." Metalicana explained to me.

"Then we'll begin our search there." I replied.

"Man we're hunting a rogue Dragon, this is crazy. Erenjack said to me looking excited he can hunt down something for me.

"Be careful, this is not a threat you can fight. Even I'm unsure if I can take it in a direct fight." I replied to him.

* * *

 **Hours later**

 **Derevnya ( Деревня Conrary Village in Russian)**

Me and Erenjack flew on Metalicana again to arrive at the Ore Mountains to search for his former residence for any clues of his whereabouts but we found nothing yet.

We eventually trekked into his village. 383km northwest of Whitestone One near the Olaf-Dragonv border was a small mining town of Derevnya. The small town was also a dragon town that had 500 dragons, mostly Iron Dragons who mined the vast Iron Ore mines within the Ore Mountains, about 5,000 humans lived within the snow-covered town, little did we know or expect was the fact the town was already gone.

I walked through the cobblestone streets of the village and both me and Erenjack threw up at the ghastly display of butchered Dragons, all of the people in the village from young Dragon babies to elderly Dragons, no one was spared the butchering, it was the most horrific sight to see once living beings chopped up needlessly into cold cuts.

"He destroyed his own home, worse he butchered the whole village he was living in." I said gasped at what I saw...i couldn't believe it, someone so deranged to kill off everyone he knew and love.

"This is worse than we thought possible. He either gets off to the thrill of butchering Dragons or worse, he's trying to become stronger bathing in the blood of Dragons, this could be a problem." Metalicana stated I've never seen him this nervous before nor horrified, especially from a Dragon with literal nerves of steel.

"So he's a fucking serial killer? The last thing we need is a deranged blade Dragon." Erenjack started losing confidence.

"Metalicana, assemble a hunting party, we need to find this killer before he takes more innocent lives. This Dragon would pay for his heinous crimes, I'll avenge the people butchered in Derevnya." I replied as anger seeped from my hands as the blood caused by me clenching my fist in rage.

"Right princess, be on high alert, this guy is very dangerous." Metalicana replied as he flies off in a blinding dash, this was going to get ugly when even a seasoned veteran of war was nervous.

* * *

 **Hours later.**

 **Gornyy Massiv Oblast (Горный массив Ore Mountain range in Russian) , Olaf-Dragonv Border**

Me and Ernejack searched the mountainscape for hours on where he might be hiding, Searching the entire mountain range was a tedious and exhausting process. The Ore Mountain range was the largest deposits of Iron Ores in the country with the region itself 3 times larger than the entire country of Fiore. Finding where this Serial killer is hiding is like finding a needle in a haystack, especially with freezing temperatures and rough terrain, Eventually, we made camp within the forest resting up. We set up a tent and campfire and had some roasted wolves though we had problems eating after the slaughter we've seen before us hours ago.

"Nervous?"I asked him trying to overcome the fear and horror myself.

"After seeing all those atrocities, it's hard to eat food, especially think about the poor families who no longer exist and the fact they looked like chopped up meat in a bazaar."Erenjack explained to me with tears in his eyes.

"I know how you feel, it's not easy seeing this myself...that bastard Scissor Runner went too far in butchering others however it would do us no good if we attempt to fight him on an empty stomach, we just need to repress our thoughts with something else to ignore the horror we saw and press on." I explained to him trying to get over my own traumatized state as I forced myself to eat the cooked wolf.

After we had our fill we went to sleep it off. I had my own dream about Rey shirtless laying in my castle bed with his wife Katerina naked.

"Come to bed with us." Rey said to me shirtless with the blanket covering his manhood.

"We want to have you with us to teach you things."Katerina replied.

"Call me daddy baby." I replied as I was dreaming about being in a threesome with Rey and his wife.

I had some pretty twisted wet dreams when I was younger looking back at it, I wanted to bang a man old enough to be my father and a woman at the same time who was old enough to be my mother, it was so arousing I was wetting the bed in different ways than before, something that didn't go unnoticed by Erenjack.

"Man is it me or did she become bustier, more beautiful and hotter."Erenjack said to himself as he looked at my body as I slept. He then noticed the puddle I made there "Is she having a wet dream?"

Funny I don't remember Erenjacks actual thoughts do I yet I can somehow vividly remember them, oh well. At the time I had no clue on how much Erenjack wanted me, I was a fool not to notice his feelings.

"She's no longer a shy, timid girl, she's all woman...No I can't, she's my best friend and the queen...But she's so hot.."Erenjack nervously said to himself as he was about to reach down his trousers however I woke up though to hear a sound.

"Something wrong Erenjack?"I asked him clueless only for me to notice the puddle "Crap I pissed the bed again..."I said nervously knowing it wasn't pissed.

"It happens right...especially when you're against a slasher Dragon." I replied trying to downplay the fact I just had a wet dream near my best friend with my face turning red.

However, during that embarrassing moment, it came upon me, we didn't check hard enough in the ruins of the village.

"It just dawned on me, let's go back to the village." I said to Erenjack.

"Right!" He replied as he went with me to the village.

* * *

 **Back at Derevnya**

We arrived back at the village when we went through the house of Scissor Runner. The simple looking cottage was one dragon story tall but in simple human terms, it would be akin to attempting to climbing a 13 story High Rise Building. We went through the massive door with me cutting a hole through at least a full meter thick of wood. We scaled up the table and came across a discovery, a large letter that was signed in blood, A letter so large that it could fit perfectly in the hands of a Dragon but be twice as long as our bed sheets.

"Dear Scissor Runner. The Dark Dragon Tribe saw potential in your skills, if you kill the queen of Valkyria, King of Isvan and King of Olaf all at once, we would give you a sanctuary to butcher anyone you want...Sincerely the Dark Dragon Tribe." the letter read looking like it was sent a week prior to the recent massacres due to dried up blood on the large sheet of paper

"So that's why he's doing his butchering...That means he's targeting the summit tomorrow." I said to Erenjack frightened at the reality of what was going on. Siccor Runner was going to take out the 3 Isvanivian Kings in one fell swoop.

"Queen look out!" Ernejack shouted as he knocked me out as a massive claw came towards us but a split second we ducked under the monstrous claw as the house was completely destroyed in one blow.

"Looks like you two found out about my plan to become part of the Dark Dragon Tribe. I can't have you brats ruining my plans." the Dragon said to me as he revealed his identity to me.

The purple scaled Dragon towered larger than Zirconis ever did. He had a narrow head with two huge spines jetting from his chin and forehead which claps together like a pair of Scissors. It was like looking at mutated beetle in the form of a Dragon. He seems to have given himself a tattoo have a dark and swirling pattern, which somewhat resembles the pattern found on butterfly wings. His scales were all ridged and blade like the ridges on a knife which were so sharp that anything near him got cut.

"So you butchered your entire village and your family members? YOU BASTARD, HOW COULD YOU DO ALL THIS ?"I shouted in intense anger as I lost my cool in the presence of such an evil and vile Dragon.

"Simple, IT'S FUCKING FUN! I LOVE CHOPPING THINGS APART! BUILDINGS, MOUNTAINS, HUMANS DRAGONS! IT DOESN'T MATTER, I LOVE CHOPPING THEM ALL UP, IT'S BEAUTIFUL ART, I ESPECIALLY LOVE IT WHEN THEY SCREAM BACK!" The psychotic Dragon laughed as I heard him also clasp his scissor-like jaws together.

"This guy is completely deranged."Erenjack said to me while notably frightened from his murderous intent, Erenjack was able to put up a brave front but I can tell the fear he wasn't ready to fight this thing.

"Erenjack, get out of here now."I told him knowing the threat ahead of me, he was powerful no doubt, I wasn't sure even with my training I could win.

"But Queen!" Erenjack asked as he wanted to stand his ground.

"Don't be a hero Erenjack, even if you can somehow hurt Dragons, you're the worst match against him. He's a Blade Dragon, a cousin race of the Iron Dragons. While the power is overall weaker than a Grand Iron Dragon, their powers are superior to a normal Iron Dragon, they also possess the ability to use magic to make themselves their element. Get Mealicaina here immediately." I commanded Erenjack worrying rightfully so that I might not be skilled enough to take him alone.

"What about you? I can't leave you alone my queen!" Erenjack said to me showing he cared more about protecting me than he did his own life.

"I got this! You find Metalicana and get to Ivsen immediately, tell them that this psychopath has been butchering everything. Also get back up, I'm not sure how long I can fight him for." I replied as Erenjack walked away notably frustrated.

"Right...I believe in you, you can win Irene, you are the Queen of Dragons."Erenjack replied confronting me with his words as he ran to get back up. He had more faith in my ability than I had at the time, he really was a good friend.

"Oh, the greatest glory is being able to chop up the daughter of the dreaded Queen Écarlate. For too long the Dragonvich family has oppressed us Dragons into doing our true nature which is to kill and butcher. hell if anything I find it ironic humans are trying to prevent us from butchering when they're butchering each other as we speak." Scissor Runner laughed with his twisted repulsive laughter taking in such delight in human suffering and Dragon suffering alike.

"Shut up, don't try to justify your insane sociopathy to butcher people." I shouted at him as I gripped my blade ready to cut him down with fury.

"Justify? I don't need to, I'm proud of my ability to murder, kill and butcher, it's a glorious work of art. You've seen my handiwork, didn't you? Love it don't you?" the vile Dragon mocked as he takes delight in his heinous crimes.

"It enrages me beyond no bound that you would butcher your own neighborhood,.you're own family members, even children? You disgust me...YOU'RE GOING TO ATONE FOR YOUR SINS!" I shouted with intense fury as I drew my blade ready to cut him down.

"And what you're going to do, chop me up as you did to Zirconis? Oh boy, that was a deliciously beautiful artwork you did for a beginner, you have it right in you don't you Killer? " Scissor Runner asked me trying to dig up the fact that I was traumatized by the first life I took.

"Don't compare me to you! I'm not a sociopath who enjoys killing. I'm here to end you." I retorted.

"HAHAHA! How cute, I'm aware you're powers are still immature, hence I massacred all those villagers, so I can lure you out and kill you. Once I do that and eat you, I would have the magical power to do the same to everyone else in this region and I would be free to butcher people as much as my heart's content. I will massacre everything that breathes." Scissor Runner laughed with his arrogant sociopathic laugh.

"Are you insane? You kill everyone, you have no one to rule over."I asked him trying to put logic in the mind of a completely deranged killer.

"Like I care else. I want to go down in history as the greatest Serial Killer ever, to kill everything that exists. I would go down as the Dragon who cut down the young queen of Dragons before she reached her prime. Hence I lured you out and hence I would also lure out the 3 kings to be butchered, it would be a glorious feast of blood, gore, and bile everywhere. I would be so glorious that I would be taught in classrooms." Scissor Runner shouted as he gets really excited.

"You're nothing more than a deranged criminal who needs to be executed." I replied as I readied myself and got into my combat stance with my blade gripped in both hands.

"Deranged criminal, no I'm an artist, a great and powerful artist who uses his blades to carve out beautiful artwork. Now let's make a beautiful canvas from your body. CHOPPITY CHOP CHOP" Scissor Runner gloated as he clashed together his claws and vibrated his Pincer horns to the point they sounded like chainsaws. I was up against a completely deranged lunatic, unlike anyone I've ever faced.

"Fine, you want me, you're going to regret fighting me. I will put an end to your barbarous, treasonous ways." I shouted as I leaped into the air and prepared to use my attack however he blocked my attack effortlessly turning his forearm into a blade and pushing me back meters towards the ground.

"Not bad, however, you gotta do much better than that against a Blade Dragon little girl." Scissor Runner said to me as he licked his bladed forearm with his bladed tongue.

Me and Scissor Runner clash with my Hoshigami No Satsuki within it's sheathed Washikzi form clashing much more evenly than I did against Zirconis showing him much I've improved in just a year, however, I was at a disadvantage. While I finally learned to cut Iron, cutting the scales of an Iron Dragon is another story, despite the impact force, my blows weren't doing anything other than parry his blows. Worse, he was a blade Dragon, he was virtually immune to all bladed weapons, however, the Hoshigami No Satsuki can still cut him, I just need to learn to cut Iron to do so.

"Not bad but you can't hope to cut me with a blade, I'm immune to blades bitch! No sword could cut me, especially an unmastered Hoshigami No Satsuki." Scissor Runner mocked, despite the force knocking him around, I couldn't cut him much as I feared going into the battle.

"Like I need a fully mastered blade to cut you down, you're not worthy of it. **Dividing Wind** " I shouted as I dashed at him and pulled off a powerful dashing slash however the slash only knocks back Scissor Runner several meters into a tree which gets split apart into many pieces.

"He's not going to be easy to beat, however, I can do this!" I said to myself trying to assure myself that I could do this.

"Not bad but try not being chopped up so fast! Blade Dragon Claw" Scissor Runner shouted as he came at me with his fingers turned into blades however before he was able to touch my skin with those blades, I was able to block his strike with my sword and hold it back.

"He's very strong, could he got stronger killing his own village or was he always this strong?" I said to myself as I struggled to maintain footing against his claw pushing me back with my feet being pushed to the ground.

"Not bad but let's see how you about to handle more." Scissor Runner as he threw 20 more slashes at that same level at me.

I barely blocked against his fury of slashes with each slash tearing parts of my clothes merely from the slash wave being blocked. I then managed to clash with full strength for his remaining blows. It was clear I had the power edge on him for I've yet to use the full power of my blade or enchantments however it was becoming clear I wasn't getting anywhere fighting.

"Enough playing around. **Enchantments Arms+Armor+Vernier Braveheart**." I shouted as I fought with more fury and then leaped into the ar and attempted to cut down Scissor Runner turning my small sword into a katana, I successfully knock him down and created a small crater smashing him to the ground. That strike should've at least scratch him but it didn't.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU CALL THAT A SLASH!"Scissor Runner laughed as there wasn't even a chip or dent on his entire body, the scales of a blade Dragon was no joke.

"No way that should've at least scratch you, that same movie could've killed Zirconis in one hit." I said to Scissor Runner as I felt my arm in pain clashing with his scales.

"I look like that chickenshit weakling to you? Now then. CHOPPITY CHOP CHOP!" Scissor Runner shouted as he dashed at me like a wild tiger determined to slash me apart." **Blade Dragon Talon**." the Dragon roared as he did a roundhouse kick with his left foot aimed at my head however before it took off my head, I was able to block against his vicious blow.

Scissor Runner then goes for his bladed tail to attack me in the chest but I blocked his attack as well. Time was running out, I only had a minute left to get a fatal blow before my Katana turns back into a Wazashiki and is within it's sealed state, at that point, I had no chance of killing Scissor Runner.

 **"Blade Dragon Iron Fist!** " Scissor Runner as he threw his right hook towards me with such intensity that I have barely blocked the attack as I was being pushed back by the punch as the attack itself created slash waves that destroyed nearby buildings and cut my shoulder

"AARRGH!"I shouted as the strike produced slash waves which cut into my shoulders. I struggled to hold back but I couldn't hold back the attack longer staggering from the pain on her left shoulder.

"HAHAHA! YOU CAN'T FULLY BLOCK THE POWER OF THE BLADE DRAGON, NOW GET CHOPPED UP!"Scissor Runner frantically laughed as he goes to chop me up as I'm pushed back through several abandoned buildings with the insane force of his punch unto I crashed into a rock formation outside of town being dragged a mile through the ground.

"NOW TIME FOR MY FINALE! CHOPPITY CHOP CHOP CHOP!"Scissor Runner shouted with his frantic laughing as he came at me.

I was in serious trouble. My left arm was not moving, it was hanging limp, blood was covering my body and I was under a pile of rubble. I had to not give up and ignore my injuries but every step I took, I felt like my body was being crushed by an elephant despite shaking off the rubble.

"I'm not giving up now!" I said to him standing defiantly as I used my working right arm to pick up the 5 story rock I was crushed under and tossed it towards the Dragon. I know it wasn't enough to even come close to hurting him but it would buy me time.

"You think that I'll be hurt by this puny rock, get real!" Scissor Runner stated as he effortlessly shattered the rock with his body. however, it was a distraction to my setup.

" **Demon Scarlet Fang**!" I shouted with intensity as I came down at his neck with the same slash that brought down Zirconis once and for all, the slash was able to bring him down and I assume the battle was over...That is until he turned his entire body into a blade to shield himself from the attack, worse he was rotating his scales like a saw blocking my sword attack for

"I must admit you almost had me there queen, but as you can see there's nothing you can do to cut through me."Scissor Runner laughed as he pushed back my blade and knocks me back having my feet skid on the floor.

"How's it possible to move blades like that?" I asked him shocked to see his blades moving like that, something that could only be done by magic.

"Good effort but you're done for! CHOPPITY CHOP CHOP CHOP!" Scissor Runner shouted as he swung his massive tail, knocking me so hard that I didn't even realize I hit a nearby mountain causing me to feel immense pain in my back.

"AARRGH!"I grunted in pain as I could barely move from the immensely powerful tail smack. First, my shoulder and now my back was aching in pain. I was hit pretty hard in the solar plexus by the tail whip as well. I struggled to stand but blood was coming out of my mouth"Damn it...it can't end like this."

 **"BLADE DRAGON ROAR**!" Scissor Runner shouted as he shot his massive Dragon roar towards me. The Dragon Roar contained highly pressured slash waves heading towards me.

I held the attack back with everything I got but the attack was too much as I'm engulfed in a defeating explosion so immense that the mountain was destroyed but the mountain was cut up into millions of pieces.

To my surprise, I survived the attack but barely, I was in a much worse shape than I was against Zirconis. My clothing was shredded through, my breast laid bare with cuts all over my frontal body, thankfully blocking the Dragon Roar prevented any vitals from being struck however I was still a mess, I had 1,000 cuts all over me. I could barely stand from the back pain from the previous blow, I can barely breathe from the tail whip earlier and I could barely hold my blade.

"Damn it... come on, grow blade.." I shouted desperately as I struggle to stay conscious as my body was barely responding to my mind. I tried to fight it but It was to no avail, I felt like I was dying, all my training was failing me.

"Now for the main course!" Scissor Runner said to me as he came towards me about to devour me alive.

" **Metal Make Hammer**!" Ernejack shouted as he hits the Dragon square in the mouth with a powerful massive mallet hitting the tongue while it was caught off guard.

"Erenjack! I told you to flee." I shouted barely able to stand. In all fairness, had not for him we would've been done for.

"I didn't come alone. When I when to get back up they arrived!" Erenjack Explained to me as Scissor Runner came towards Erenjack pissed for hurting his tongue.

" **Holy Ice Deep Freeze**!" Rey chanted as he managed to freeze Scissor Runner Solid whit his Ice magic He was able to freeze Scissor Runner solid with ease.

"Incredible!"I said to him.

"That would only hold him in place for a bit, frankly my powers are poorly matched against a Blade Dragon, even if they're merely a C rank class Dragon. Katerina gets Irene to strength faster, it's been a while since I had to fight a strong opponent, I'm not sure how long an old man like me can fight this Dragon." Rey said to him, despite being stronger than Scissor Runner by a wide margin, his opponent was still a Dragon and was one matched against his element.

Katerina was healing my serious wounds by uses a special healing ointment and herbs to treat me.

"Take these herbs, you're in bad shape. I'll guard you while my husband buys time." Katerina explained to me.

"Right!" I responded getting my wounds treated.

"We can hold him off until you're able to give one last goal, just remember what I showed you before," Katerina explained to me with her clam regal tone as she was treating my wounds.

Scissor Runner breaks out of the ice very annoyed by the ice.

"Damn human fly!"Scissor Runner comes at Rey but he counters with his own attack.

" **Holy Ice Wave**!" Rey countered as he swiped his right hand producing an ice wave knocking back the Dragon on his back hitting its chest with the wave of power. Despite not doing any damage to the Dragon's scales, the attack did seem to do something to a punch in the face.

"Hmmm, you're way more fun to start chopping King Rey!" he said to the Viking king.

"Perhaps you would be more fun than I thought!" Rey replied as he took out a massive battle Axe in his right hand while having ice forming in his left hand.

Scissor Runner and Rey clashed attacks with each other. Despite being a human, Rey was keeping up against Scissor Runner far better than I was. Siccor Runner did his fury of blows against Rey but Rey is able to easily dodged the attacks and manages to land powerful blows with his ax and his ice knocking around Scissor Runner. Scissor Runner was becoming worn out fighting Rey despite barely taking a scratch.

"I must admit human, had not for the poor capability of your element to my powers, you could've actually killed me. Tough shit human looks like you've taken everything you got now, time to finish this!" Scissor Runner said as he came at Rey hitting through his body with his Dragon Claws.

"REY !" I shouted horrified at the brutal impalement.

"Look again!" Katerina replied as Scissor Runner realized he hit an ice clone which freezes his boy.

"What? "Siccor Runner asked shocked.

"I got you now! **Holy Ice Volcano**!" Rey chanted as he creates a massive ice explosion doing light damage to the Dragon knocking him into the air

"What? How did a human send me flying?" Scissor Runner said shocked by the force he was knocked up only to see Rey above him with a massive mallet roughly the size of a 2 story building.

" **Ice Make: Mjolnir** "Rey chanted as he smacked the Dragon down with full force knocking Scissor Runner so hard, he created a crater crashing down with the force so strong, the Dragon was out cold for a bit.

"Amazing, he knocked the Dragon out cold!" I said shocked at how he was able to fight Scissor Runner without breaking a sweat despite not being able to harm him past the scales.

"It's not enough, at best we have 5 minutes to heal you before he gets back up." Katerina said to me as she was patching me up.

Rey was worn out from the spell panting heavily from the use of that spell.

"Now then, I can use a moment to ..." before he can react, he's slashed down by Scissor Runner who got back up in 30 seconds getting back up looking like all he got was a bad headache.

"You saved me the trouble of hunt you guys, I must admit, had not for vibrating my body, you two would've done more damage, not bad for humans. You two are at your limits as I can tell, shame I was hoping for much better challenges. Time to kill the queen of Dragons first." Scissor Runner said praising the fact he got knocked out as he rushed towards me and Katerina while I'm healing up.

However, Erenjack stopped him using his Metal Make.

" **Metal Make: Iron Wall** " Erenjack chanted as he forms 10 Iron walls each a meter thick stopping Scissor Runner a bit with him trying to hold back the Dragon for a few minutes..

"Annoying fly." the dragon mocked as he effortlessly overpowers through the walls punching through them like wet paper and managed to seriously impale Erenjack with his Pincer-like claws much to my horror.

"ARRRGH!" Erenacjk shouted as his abdomen was impaled by the claw. Blood gushed out of his chest and abdomen.

"ERENJACK!" I shouted in horror as I saw his body stuck to a Dragon.

"Not bad human, you slowed me down even if it's for a split second, you have a decent amount of power, you would make a good snack."Scissor Runner laughed as he was about to devour my childhood friend alive, I couldn't let him do that.

" **Hoshigami No Satsuki** **Extend!** " I chanted as I slice through the edge of the horn cleanly spilt it in half freeing Erenjack from ti's clutches.

"ARRGH!" Scissor Runner shouted as blood gushed from his severed horn as he riles in pain. I leaped high to catch Erenjack who was seriously injured from the large claw stuck into his abdomen.

"Erejack, are you alright..." I asked him as I held onto his chest. He was losing a lot of blood fast, I wasn't sure how long he had to live."Katerina got more herbs? "

"Yes, I have the last ones left,"Katerina answered as she dug through the bag to get the herbs.

"Use them on Erenjack, if we can stabilize him, we can get him to Grandeeney, this bastard is going down once and for all." I replied as I stared at the best with fury building up. I didn't want to dull my blade with anger but at the same time, angry flew through me.

"You little shit, you ruined my perfect pincer, you're going to die you little shit. I might be missing my top but I can still sheer you in half. Only fitting you meet the fate of your mother. Now time to show you why I'm named "Scissor Runner " in the last Dragon War. Running Scissors...CHOPPITY CHOP CHOP!" The Dragon shouted as he dashed towards me moving at full speed moving like a Lightning bolt, spinning the blades like buzzsaws, something unheard of at the time.

"Now I know, how to cut him..." I said to myself as I remembered Zeusei's training from before and Katerina training prior. I closed my eyes feeling the energy flow through my blade as it happened to a point and before his pinches where to bisect me in half. "Dividing Wind!" I chanted as I swung my blade with energy and power.

The blade slashed cleanly through the bladed scales. I struck blood as my blade sliced Scissor Runner from left hip to right shoulder splitting him open with a brutal slash. Had not for his Bladed body, I would've cut him in half.

"Impossible, I've been cut through."The Dragon roared as he struggled to stand as blood gushed out of his gaping torso wound. I was barely standing

I tried to draw my blade again but my body was at its limit I could barely stand, that slash took everything I had and more to slice his metal body cleanly as I did.

"Good going Irene, not time to finish this with my ultimate spell. **Holy Ice Gungnir**." Rey said to me as he was planning on throwing the attack into his open wounds and kill him with a blast of frozen ice in the large gash against his Dragon scales aiming his attack.

However, before we can do that the Dragon grabs Erenjack and holds him hostage alongside Katerina.

"AARRGGHH!"Erenjack shouted.

"Damn it !"Katerina shouted caught by surprise by the Dragon.

"Coward put my wife down!" Rey shouted.

"Don't try anything funny or she gets it!" Scissor Runner replied laughing as he held Enrejack hostage. Erenjack was in such a horrific condition that even a single tap from the Dragon would be fatal.

"Feind, how can you do this? " I shouted with fury, I was powerless to do anything without risking harm to Erenjack

"You have two choices Queen, either surrender yourself to be chopped up or your friends die." Scissor Runner said to me as he inched his claw nail close to Erenjack's neck, just one slip up would cleanly decapitate my friend, I couldn't afford to make a rash move.

"IRENE NO!" Katerina shouted as she tried to get back up and go to fight him but I stopped her.

"Fine, you win." I responded as I bent down and kneels to drop my weapon. I then took a long walk towards the Dragon expecting it to spare my friend as he put them down.

"Don't do it !" Katerina shouted.

"If I don't Enrejack would die! Stand down!" I said to my sensei as I stood ready to take the hit.

"Damn it!" Katerina shouted as he gripped her sword in anguish.

"He did as he promised surprisingly as he lowered Enrejack into Katerina's arms.

"Now time for a nice finale! CHOPPITY CHOP CHOP CHOP!" Scissors Runner laughed as I stood like a statue ready to be mauled by the Blade Dragon's claws, preparing myself for death.

However, before I knew it Altas Flames appeared as punched him squarely in the face knocking back the dragon to the ground several dozen meters away.

"YOU MONSTER, YOU WOULD PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!" Altas Flames shouted enraged with anger as his flames burned with intense rage.

"Atlas Flame!"I shouted happy to see him.

"Atlas Flame, I've always wanted to chop you up so well. Finally something worth truly killing CHOPPITY CHOP CHOP CHOP!" Altas Flames laughed as he clasped his claws against each other and then clasped his pincers.

Scissor Runner came at Altas Flames but the attempts to cut Altas were futile as he regenerated with his flame body just standing there as a weakened Siccor Ruiner however he tanked each attack.

"You done? " Altas Flames asked unamused by the evil Dragon 's killing intent.

"Hardly, **Running Scissors**!" He ran past Altas flames and chopped the Dragon in half cleanly.I DID IT, I CHOPPED UP ATAS FLAMES!" Scissor runner bragged onto to see Altas Flames reform easily from being cut in half.

"Was that all you've got?" Altas Flames asked him completely unfazed by Scissor Runner's strongest attack.

"Impossible, you shouldn't have done that even with your powers." Scissor Runner said shocked as he slowly backed away in fear up against a far superior Dragon.

"This is for everyone you've hurt!" Altas Flames shouted as his body glowed with intense flames as everything around got engulfed in a blaze with all the snow melting around him.

"So intense!" I shouted as I felt like I was too close to a campfire as he went to attack.

"Try hitting me while I have the queen as a hostage!" Scissor Runner shouted as he dashed towards me attempting to grab me while I was barely able to move to use me as a hostage.

"No, you don't! **HellFire Dragon Iron Fist**!" Altas Flames chanted as he threw a punch so fast that not even Scissor Runner could react to as he was in midair about to grab him. Scissor Runner was hit by a punch so devastating, all the blade like scales melt off and he was knocked out with a single punch to the jaw.

"Excellent Job Altas Flame, looks like you really saved the day."I said to him excited that he came back to save all of us.

"He would face trial for his crimes he committed." Atlas Flames said to me as the other Dragons arrived.

"We need to get Erenjack healed before it's…."I said to Ernejack only for me to pass out from my injuries.

* * *

 **One Week Later.**

I spent a week in the hospital due to the blood loss I suffered at the hands of Scissor Runner as well as the broken left arm from his blows. The injuries were nothing compared to the feeling of defeat I felt for failing to protect Derevnya and failure to protect my friends. Had not for Atlas Flames, we would all be dead by now.

I was recovering within **Zheleznodorozhnyy gorod** (Железнодорожный город _Iron Port City in Russian)_ , a major port city within dragonv that's 138km north of Derevnya. It was the largest port within Dragonv, traveling the iron ores across the nations with Dragonv being the largest iron producer in the Middle Ages. I was within the Gornyy massiv Oblast (Горный массив Ore Mountain range in Russian) governed by Metalicana within its general hospital.

Belserion walked in to see how I'm doing through the Dragon sized door within the hospital which the hospital treated both humans and Dragons.

"Queen, how are you doing?" Grandpa Belserion asked me.

" I'm better physically, mentally not so much. Despite my best efforts, I've lost that fight and almost lost my life. Erenjack is in the hospital because of my weakness and inability to protect anyone. Why am I so weak?" I asked him depressed by my own weakness notably distraught by my defeat.

"Don't beat yourself up, Scissor Runner was stronger than we expected as well, after all, he killed many people in a short amount of time in Derevnya. When Dragons bathe in the blood of other dragons vila a secret ritual, they then to become stronger as a result." Grandpa Belserion explained to me explaining that Scissor Runner was stronger than he was before.

"How does that work?" I inquired my dragon grandpa.

"It's a forbidden magical spell used by the Dark Dragon Tribe Mages to make themselves stronger. We should be thankful that he was inexperienced in the ritual and was originally weaker than Zirconis, and only got a small amount of power boost and also be thankful he merely killed non-combat class Dragons otherwise he could've been so strong that the Dragon Protection Squad would've had trouble against him."Grandpa Belserion explained to me explaining that Scissor Runner was stronger than Zncoris when before the conflict, he was weaker than Zirncosis.

"Damn it! I wish I could've saved the people in Derevnya, they didn't deserve to die such horrible deaths. What kind of queen I am to fail to protect her own people?" I said to him as I was on the verge of tears failing to protect the people in Derevnya.

"It's not your fault, none of us expected this threat to be stronger than it is. You actually saved much more lives. Had he succeeded with killing the 3 kings of Isvanivia, more lives would've been lost and even more lives would've been lost in the future the could've made a difference against the Dark Dragon Tribe." Grandpa Belserion responded as he comforted me with his words. I saved much more lives than I failed to protect.

"Man I need to become stronger, I'm still not ready to handle the Dragon Royal Guards training" i said to granpda wondering how i'm going to increase my strength.

"Then how about you train with us a bit"King Rey replied as he came with two other rulers

One of them was a buxom woman who despite being my mother's age looked like she was still in her mind 20's. She had wavy, short blonde hair with beautiful brown eyes She was wearing a winged helmet and a beautiful white dress. The other was a giant elderly man with a braided beard and mustache who had one eye dressed within the standard Viking King attire, the dragon-sized rooms were a perfect fit for men of his size.

"You did us a big favor for taking out that big nasty there. As a sign of our gratitude, we would have you train with us on a daily basis." the queen of Valkyries said to me praising my skills despite my failure however she gave me the best offer to improve her skills.

"My name is King Raragnork, the King of the Giants!" said the massive giant man who was the king of Giants.

"And I'm queen Hilda Yesta, queen of the Valkyries." the woman answered addressing herself as the queen of Valkyria.

'I'm being trained by the two great noble monarchs of Isvanivia?" I asked them shocked and in joy that I'm going to train against the legendary kings only for Rey to appear as well.

"Make that three kings of Isvanivia." Rey replied with his wife Katerina appearing with him.

"This is quite the joyous occasion, with you guys as my teachers, I can become strong enough to defend the world from the Dark Dragon Tribe." I replied with my spirit lifted that I can now get the strength to maintain my mother's legacy.

"It's the least we can do. You have the potential to be the strongest woman in world history and to defend the legacy of the Dragonvian Empire that protects the world from all threats. Your mother was a great woman who taught me everything Irene, we will be glad to help you surpass even your mother." Katerina said to me, being a student of my mother, she would prove to be the best teacher for me between training with them and training with Dragons.

"Belserion told us that you were struggling to keep up with the Dragon Protection force, we can help you all out in transitioning your strength." Ragnarok said to me.

"Each of us are stronger than Atlas Flames at least in terms of magical power despite not being able to harm Dragons that much but we're still very strong humans. Granted none of us can compare to the Pope of Zentopia in strength but we're closer and better to transition into fighting higher level Dragons." Rey explained to me as I was lost in thought at the idea of training under the 3 Kings. Out of the 3 Kings, Rey was the most powerful of them all being balanced in speed, power, and magical skill.

"You've trained with the Giants already in Gohra so you're the most familiar with how a giant fights, hence I'll be battling you and training you until you eventually surpass my strength. I warn you I won't be pulling punches when we spar, so when you're ready to train we'll fight to our heart's content." King Ragnarok said to me, his mighty strength was said to be on par with even an A-Class Dragon.

"The Valkyries are warriors known for their immense magical power with the strongest valkyries at least capable of handling a Mid Tier Dragon, if I train you, you can learn better spells and improve on your enchantment magic." Hilda said to me explaining her immense skills and magical powers which are said to be virtually unmatched by anyone in the north.

"With me, you can improve your swordsmanship skills by miles above your current skill, I know all f your mother's techniques can teach you better." Katerina said to me as she assured me her swordsmanship skills which are some of the best in the world thanks to being a student of my mother.

"And with my powers, it would be a nice enchantment of your stamina training so far."Rey replied referring to the fact that training under the brutal cold could help me get stronger too.

"That's great but I realize the distance between the three kingdoms is quite large. It would be hard to go to all 3 kingdoms within a day." I asked them concerned about the distance when I saw Altas Flames walk into the room.

"Then allow me to be your ride to the kingdoms my queen."Altas Flame asked me.

"But you're covered in flames? Wouldn't you roast me alive?"I asked him not exactly wanting to try riding the back of a flaming Dragon.

"I can control my flames so it doesn't burn my comrades, took me 200 years to master but I can use my Hellfire Body form near constantly and without hurting anyone I don't intend to hurt."Altas Flames explained to me as he tapped my shoulder with his flaming finger without burning me to a crisp, demonstrating the control of his element.

"Whoa, that's amazing," I said to him impressed on how controlled his powers are.

"When one reaches the rank of B Class Dragons or higher, it becomes mandatory to train constantly to control our immense powers. If we don't train constantly to maintain our powers, we would accidentally destroy small countries merely flying past it. When you fought against Scissor Runner you were briefly able to control your powers, however, to truly master your potential, you need to be able to be ready to draw out that power with great control." Altas Flames explained to me demonstrating what he was trying to teach me earlier in our sparring session.

"I look happy to resume training with you guys however I want you to also train a good friend of my own as well. Erenjack Redfox as well as my good friend Lena Marvel. I might be the one capable of beating Dragons but I also like to have people to have my back as well." I said to the kings pleading for them to take my good friends under my wing.

"You mean the son of Ironside General Kajeel? Sure thing. His old man was quite the asset in the Dragon War and he was very helpful in the Amazonian wars, hate to admit it but even as a King, my power didn't compare to Kajeels so sure, I'll train the boy. Maker Magic is my specialty after all." Rey responded being more than happy to train Erenjack as he casually forms an ice hammer.

"The legendary last princess of Nirvit? I once saved her mother's life when that Dragon destroyed the village. I wish I made it before Wendell blew himself up with the B ranked Dragon coming through. I'll make sure Lena surpasses her mother and father in magical potential." Hilda said to me assuring me that Lena would become even stronger.

"I can't wait to tell Erenjack and Lena the news." I replied as I go check up on them only to bump into my cousin Rena and Rena I want to become stronger too.

"Hey cousin, where did you come from?" I asked her.

"Hello, my dear nephew."Frederick said to me as he also appeared with Aunt Asuka.

"We came to see how you've been doing in the last year. We were expecting to see you in the hospital though."Asuka explained to me as she hugged me.

"Glad to see you guys again, so why did you come here?" I asked my aunt and uncle.

"Rena was to train to become stronger so she can fight within the Dragon War, she said she wants to train with the giants and get the strength to help you out." Asuka explained to me as she was putting her daughter her to train to fight.

"You're sure about this Rena? Giants are very powerful, they're not easy to fight." I asked her trying to inform her of the strength of the giants.

"I always wanted to become as strong as a giant since I was younger. Besides also want to help you fight against the people who killed my uncle and aunt. Mom and dad said that they ran out of things to teach me so I was hoping I can take up training with giants of the north."Rena explained to me as she was determined to become stronger.

"So Aunt Asuka and Uncle Fred, you plan to stay here for a bit?" I asked my adopted parents.

"Only for a few days, remember I run a whole kingdom too my dear niece." Uncle Frederick answered.

"I'm going to miss you dad but I need to help my cousin anyway possible."Rena replied.

"We would always be here in spirit." Aunt Asuka and Uncle Fred both replied.

"So when do we begin training?"Rena asked the kings.

"Given Irene is almost at 100 %, I say first thing tomorrow." Rey answered.

"That's great!"Me and Rena both replied.

I went to Erenjacks hospital room when I saw Kajeel there tending to his son. Erenjack came very close to dying in battle that day. The Dragon pierced straight through the abdomen, rupturing his stomach, intestines and right kidney. He narrowly missed the heart by inches. It took hours of careful precision to remove the horn lodged into Erenack's internal organs. Had not for Grandeeney's healing prowess, Erenjack would've never made it that day.

"How's Erenjack Kajeel?" I asked Erenjack's dad.

"He's fine your majesty, he had a close call. Thank god for Grandeeney healing magic otherwise he would have perished." Kajeel said to me with his usual stoic tone but with some emotion within his words.

"No need for formalities Kajeel, you're amongst the people who helped protected mother when she gave birth to me. I owe you debt for that alone." I replied back to him as I hugged him.

"I feel so powerless when the Dragon army attacked. Had I been there, I could've protected Queen Écarlatefrom her demise however due to my aging body, there's only so much I could've done to protect her anyways. Hence why I will pass down my powers to my son, so he will protect you when I'm no longer on this earth." Kajeel said to me with his somber yet stoic tone.

"He would also be trained by King Rey Fullbuster as well, so don't worry, your son is good hands." I replied.

"Being a single father isn't easy. Erenjack's mother died at childbirth, I spent my entire life trying to get him to be in my footsteps but he seems to be quite reckless. Promise me that long after I perish that you would protect my son at all cost." Kajeel said to with a notable sense of emotion in his voice.

"Your son is a true hero much like you Kajeel, once I defeat the Dark Dragon Tribe with the lp of my friends, we would usher an era of peace and prosperity, we would have a world in which magic becomes so advanced that we can prevent as many mortality deaths as possible during labor." I said to Kajeel with my wide-eyed idealism.

"You truly are an idealist much like your mother Irene, it's a good thing we have people like you on our side." Kajeel stated, if only he was aware of what I would become much later down the line.

"Mind I speak to Erenjack alone?" I asked him

"Sure thing you're majesty, just go easy on him." Kajeel replied, at the time I had no idea what he was trying to imply.

Erenjack then started to wake up from being incapacitated within a week. He was confused to see me at first.

"Irene...Am in heaven?" Erenjack asked me.

"No we're alive, my you're quite the brave one saving us out there Enerjack, had not for your recklessness I would've been killed,"I said to him thanking him for his bravery.

"I failed my queen, I got reckless and almost died...We can't beat these Dark Dragons.." Enrejack replied with tears in his eyes however I was able to soothe his sorrow as I hugged him close to my bosoms.

"Yes we can, your father Kajeel was amongst the strongest men in the world and he wasn't born with a sherd of noble blood. Your father is currently the 2nd strongest human alive aside from Anna's father, with Rey's help you can surpass even your father." I explained to him as I raised his morale up with my words.

"You mean that?" he asked me.

"Of course she means it's on, you're going to be the best royal guard for the queen ever. You will eventually surpass your father and become so good at forging weapons and using metal make, you would be eating metal for breakfast."Kajeel explained to his son using the most ironic wording of a sentence within his life.

"Very well then, I'll train to become stronger than your father so I can help my queen win the Dragon War." Erenjack replied back joyful to prove himself.

"And I will train to protect my friends and the future."I replied back.

* * *

 **5 years later.**

 **June 24** , **X391**

Siccor Runner met his fate by my hand years later. for the deaths of everyone within Contrary Village and for committing treason and attempted Assassination, he faced the ultimate sentence, death. At the town square, he was put on a stockade large and strong enough to contain a dragon while climbed a large wooden ladder. roughly 30 meters tall.

My blade glowed with far more energy than it did before. My body was more developed, more womanly, by breasts were now double D's instead of merely a D. My hair was also longer, so long that I gave the right side of my hair along braid reaching to my shoulders. My white dress covering my body was replaced by black mesh chainmail that covered only my upper boobs and leaving a impressive under-cleavage window that cross diagonally formed around the abdomen which wrapped around the white dress twice, the chainmail made of black silk capable of absorbing magic and the strongest iron in the land superior to even a full suit of armor, the armored side of the dress connected to a belt holding my dress and chainmail mesh acted as the fastener to keep it all on, combined with a white silk cape tailored to withstand the force of a Dragon and with it were ,lightweight black silk mesh chainmail gualent which covered much of my arms. I stood ready to slay him, the monster of

"Any final words before I send your unholy soul to the abyss vile demon Dragon?" I asked him.

"Just one! CHOPPTIY CHOP CHOP!" Siccorr Runner replied as he surprised everyone as he turned into his metal form and breaks out fo the stockade.

"He broke free!" Altas Flames shouted.

"Queen look out !" Ingeel shouted.

However, before anyone knew it I already resheathed my blade without having to draw out its power splitting Siccor Runner cleanly in half vertically, the cut was so clean that the blood was within the divided halves and didn't spew onto my dress.

"She really improved."Ingeel said to everyone.

"The world is safer with Scissor Runner gone to the Abysss." I said to him feeling uneasy about how easy it felt to take a life.

"You okay queen?" Belserion asked.

"I hate having to take lives, it feels too easy to kill someone. I fear I might get to used to killing." I explained to Belserion.

"It's perfectly natural for you to feel that way, Irene. We're killed a lot within the way to protect all the lives that matter to us and it puts a burden in our souls however as long as you remember who you are, you would remain strong"Ingeel explained to me.

"Thank you Ingeel!" I replied as I hugged him.

"You worry too much Irene, you're good nature would be the beacon of light of the world." Grandeeney stated as she praised me.

"Good thing she's on our side, if she became as wicked as the Dark Dragon Tribe, we can see a dark age." Metailcana jokingly replied.

How ironic, that's precisely what happened much later on.

* * *

 **6 months ago**

 **Irene's POV**

I looked at the window within my current self with my black long cape and skimpy attire to see the young innocent me. The sky was dark grey and I was within the shadows, the rain was pouring down hard within what appeared to be Camelot, the Capital of the Alvarez Empire.

"The storm is quite intense, knocked all the power out even within the Capital building." said a young dark skin man outside the corridor.

"This rain, thank fucking god, we had a hell of a nasty drought lately." said another young man holding his hands catching the rainwater.

"Seriously you guys love this rain? I hate the rain, it would ruin my hair." Said a fairly young looking man with a blonde ponytail.

"Agreed, this rain is bad for my hair."Said a bad man wearing a suit.

"Oh please Jacob, we all know you're balder than my pussy." said a young woman with short blonde hair with her armored arm.

"Must you be so crass Dimaria? I thought Varaykles of the legendary Yesta Clan would have more class than this." said a young man with white hair and glasses.

" The storm blows as the winds change, the Great Pentrdarkes commanded the rise of a new era." said a young man with orange hair.

"It's just amazing that we can communicate from such a vast distance. We're far apart but we can communicate to each other right Irene?" Dimaria asked me with me spaced out.

"Uh yeah, Erza.." I replied back.

"Irene?" the young religious man asked.

"Lacarade you should know she gets this way during the Holidays, Thanksgiving is up the corner and she's without her precious child." said an elderly old man with a cane.

"How is it that this storm is affecting all of us at once?" a young woman asked with Green hair.

"Well thank miss Scarlet Despair for that one, she's on her mood swings again." the old man replied.

"Best we don't exaggerate her, I learned the hard way what happens when you psis her off." the bald man responded frightened.

"Why are we even talking through my Communications devices again?" Dimaria asked them.

"So we can get our orders from the Emperor. Remember Walth Itchi? Since we're across 13 Commonwealths of Alvarez, you created this long-range communications device so we can talk but I'm so not in the mood." I replied to Wal Itchi as the storm intensifies

A Lightning strike revealed my reflection of the woman I would later become. My youthful naive eyes were replaced with cold, lifeless eyes, the cheerful disposition has been replaced with a twisted cynical smirk, my white robes of justice replaced with a far more fitting black robe of despair. The Angelic aura that glew around me was replaced with the stench of a rancid aura that reflected the amount of blood spewed by my hand.

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **1st Person POV**

I was a completely different woman from what I am today. Fill with hope, filled with idealism. It was what I lost long ago when everything turned to shit. It's actually more accurate to say that my pure-hearted nature didn't die but was removed from my body and exist as its own entity, that entity being my daughter.

Death is quite the show, even though minutes passed since I took my own life, it felt like an entity has passed within this realm. There's no fast-forward button to the end of this memory lane either but then again I much rather watch the good parts of my far distant past then my recent past.

The upcoming years would be a constant day of training and exercise to prepare us for the upcoming Dragon War. For the next 3 years, we did nothing but train every day of the week. We had to, the overwhelming strength of the Dragons was beyond anything humans fought. However, that wasn't the only threat that threatened the stability of the world. At the same time of our training of this conflict, a threat unseen by many was brewing at the same time.

At the time we had no idea the name of this threat was.

* * *

 **End of 1st Person POV**

 **3rd Person POV**

 **Mildian, United Gaerican Empire**

 **June 6,x386**

Thousands of miles away from Dragonv, the beginning of a dark era was occurring. On this very day, the world would change forever and the events of this day would create a butterfly effect that would go down in the Annals of history as the turning point of human history. A young man is writing his papers. He was a young man in his mid-teens writing within a candlelit room. He had short black hair, dark eyes and is wearing a toga common within the kingdom and era of elite intellectuals.

"Soon it would be done, the blueprints of the Eclipse Gate and the R System are nearly complete. With the magical training I've acquired and with teaching these classes for years, I can finally bring you back Natsu. Mother and father would be next and we would have a happy family again." the young man said as he wrote his notes.

Suddenly two armed guards wearing turbans come into the room with an elderly old man with a long beard and hat with a came come into the room.

"We told you that we're not backing the Eclipse project." the old man said to the younger man.

"Why not, don't you see the good it would do? Besides aren't you the same people who need me to finally take down the Zentopia Church with your research?" the young man answered trying to plead to the elderly mage.

"You've produced a lot for our cause Zeref, you're a man ahead of their times in terms of intellect however you're a genius is also going against God's ways. Wanting us to become like that heathen country Dragonv? Claiming the Earth isn't flat or the Sun and Moon doesn't revolve around the earth? Those are violations of our scared religious values. We merely allow your pagan beliefs to slide because you're a very talented man, however, reviving the dead is going too far, we can't let you do that Zeref Dragneel." the elderly old man said to him.

"Professor Joseph, You religion could be great if you reformed your system better, as for bringing back the dead, how many people could it benefit your organization if you had people who died needlessly or suffering. Think of the good it would do for the world. A world without suffering or despair, a world where families can be united and we can even stop wars." Zeref said idealistically as he tried to plead to his professor about letting him continue his research.

"Reviving the dead is dangerous and it's an offense against God. Sinners who offend God are cursed by him, we've been told by the higher up's that God has already cursed you, you are being expelled from this University. We all had high hopes for you but it seems like you decided to dash them on your own." Professor Joseph explained to Zeref.

"But you don't understand I'm so close to bringing him back.."Zeref said pleading to the professor.

"You don't understand, normally we execute people for witchcraft for what you're attempting to do but since you are a cherished student of mine, I'm letting you live and resign in exile from the University and from any of our holy lands." professor Joseph said to Zeref giving him a fair warning to never return.

"So this is the thanks I get for helping you construct magical spells for you to use in your defense of your holy lands? I helped you guys with everything and you turn around and kick me out? All because of a god that doesn't exist." Zeref explained to his professor within his rage-filled

"How dare you claim god is not real? Lord Akserhman is the all mighty creator of everything, blasphemy in our culture is punishable by death. You dare insult him when he gave us the knowledge of mathematics and to build this great civilization." Professor Joseph explained to Zeref notably furious of Zeref's defiant words.

"A civilization built by people who stole everything from a previous civilization, your cult isn't much better than the Zenotpian Cult, all you guys do is fighting over the One Magic and enslave and force people into your religious cults anyways and kill anyone who refuses to join your cults. You lecture me on morals yet your cult is nothing more but one built out of greed, hypocrisy ignorance, and slavery. Culturally you're not even on par with the Zentopian ideology which at least preaches love, all your cult preaches is hatred and war. If I'm expelled, I'll simply go to Zentopian lands to form my own University to bring back my family."Zeref said to the professor notably angry.

"Such insolence! It would be a shame that we let a great mind as yours go but you would never get your brother back. Guards kill him." the professor commanded as his men were ready.

"No wait, you don't understand what good this can do for…." Zeref pleaded as the guards take out their scimitars ready to kill Zeref.

However, Zeref's body is surrounded by a menacing black aura around him.

"NO...It's the curse of Ankhseram...He's cursed him...Quick, kill him before the curse spreads."Professor Joseph shouted as the curse magic leaks around him.

"No what's happening to me? ARRGH!" Zeref shouted as he then unleashes an explosive wave of black energy subconsciously.

The school is covered in a black wave that engulfs the entire University. Within a minute everyone is dead from the wave and bodies piled around Zeref.

"No...Professor Khan...Professor Joseph...Everyone... WHAT HAPPENED?!" Zeref shouted horrified as the bodies around him were all dead.

Zeref runs out of the school with plants, birds, animals and even people around him dying. The trail of death follows him everywhere he goes.

* * *

 **3 hours later**

Irene arrived with Belserion at the crime scene when they look around with various Mildain city guards looking at the massacre.

"What could've caused this? How did this happen?"Irene shouted in rage as she punched the floor in anger.

"I don't know. It seems like there were all killed by a heart attack." Belserion answered.

"You don't think this was the Dark Dragon Tribe do you?" Irene asked him.

"No, if it was, there would've been sightings of the dragon and this magic is unheard of even amongst Dragons, this was done by a human."Belserion said to the Queen of Dragons shocking her.

"A human this strong? How? Why would he kill innocent people especially his own people?" Irene asked looking around the piles of corpses being carried away within horse carriages

"We don't know but we should track him down." Besleerion stated looking upset as he was ready to hunt down the dark mage that killed off the school. Irene hops on his back to ride on him.

June 6,x386 would go down as the Midian City university Massacre. All 345 students including 20 professors were killed with an additional 200 people dying across the city. The cause of death was unknown, it appeared as everyone died of a heart attack. For the next 3 years, random cases of murders and disappearances will occur all across Ishgal, these random killings would eventually lead to force almost as mighty as the Dark Dragon Tribe, the Demon Tribe with the main leader.

* * *

 **6 months ago**

 **Irene's POV**

"It's time we begin the stages of Operation Global Histore" Zeref said to the Spriggan 12 through the device smiling.

The dreaded black wizard known as Zeref. For much of my young adult life, I hunted him down and searched for him, hoping to avenge the countless lives he took. I never would've imagined a day where I would be his second in command.

* * *

 **Present Day**

To think that at one point that I would ever be aligned with Zeref. Worse I've spilled far more blood than Siccor Runner ever could. Funny how life comes at you so fast, one minute you're facing a psychotic sociopathic killer in a battle to the death, the next you kill another one that you see in the mirror... Yourself.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **(A/N: And that's how Zeref became the man known as the bringer of Apocalypse. Hope you enjoyed another preview of the big bad of Fairy Tail. Yep, I wrote him to be a bit more apprehensive about being fired from his university than canon Yep** **Tartaros** **is slowly approaching the world as the threat to the stability of the world.**

 **For those wondering about** **Tartaros** **, they're going to be much stronger and more imposing than canon. In Canon each of them were defeated by Frist Time Skip characters I fight who are established to below even the weakest class of Dragons, in my story , they're buffed to be at least a threat to B Class Dragons with it's strongest members challenging A Ranked Dragons, especially given their Curse powers aren't magic and one of the few things aside from Dragon Slayer Magic that can kill a Dragon. Needless to say, they're going to be a problem.**

 **Speaking of** **Tartaros** **, yep time to talk about Rey Fullbuster who is the obvious distant ancestor of Silver and Gray. He's a very powerful Viking King who ended up getting lost within time, I guess you would come to the conclusion why. As for his wife Katerina Fullbuster training Irene, she's an Expy of Lagheteraa from the Vikings TV series, a strong badass Viking queen who takes no prisoners and was trained by Irene's mother, she would be a minor but very influential figure in Irene's life.**

 **As for Hilda Yesta, yep you guessed it, the ancestor of Dimaria Yesta, she and her daughter would play significant roles later in the storyline in their own right ablet it a minor character overall. The same goes for Rena Corona, who you know I'm basing her on once you see her fight within the next chapter which she would be involved within the fighting.**

 **Also, the Isvanivian Peninsula is heavily based on the Scandinavian Peninsula within Northern Europe in real life. Considering** **Isghar is culturally and geographically like Europe, the country of Isvan** , **is based on Sweden, the country of Vakrykla is based on Norway and the country Olaf is based on Finland.**

 **Yep expect Rena, Ernejack, and Lena to have their development as they develop alongside Irene. Also, I hope you like the contrasts around the end showing how Irene went from an angel to devil and like the sneak peak of the Sparrigan 12 based on the opening of Fairy Tail Season 3. Anyways here's the power level chart for the chapter.**

 **Kajeel: 30,666 MPF**

 **Frederick Corona:20,000 MPF**

 **Asuka Corona: 18,000 MPF**

 **King Ranragork:25,000 MPF**

 **Queen Hilda Yesta: 22,000 MPF**

 **Katerina:21,000 MPF**

 **Rey Fullbuster 24,000 MPF**

 **Scissor Runner:14,878 MPF with defense up to 16,666 MPF,Magic defense up to 18,000 MPF**

 **Altas Flames( Young, Pre Dragon War):16,250 MPF**

 **Irene(Age 16)12,666 MPF base, 15,000 MPF with base full power, 16,666 MPF with the fully awakened Hoshigami No Satsuki, 18,000 MPF after learning to cut Iron.**

 **Erenjack(Age 16):12,666 MPF**

 **Review, Fave and Subscribe)**


	11. The Pirate Dragon

**Chapter 10: The Pirate Dragon**

 **(A/N: Sorry for the long hiatus, was suffering from writer's block. While I was gone, I read the recent Fairy Tail 100 years quest story and I gotta say, the premise sounds very interesting regarding the 5 dragon gods and their Fifth Dragon Slayer elements. Yeah quite a lot of shit that needs to be added within the story considering this story heavily focuses within the past and dragons however i will wait until the story progressed before adding elements into the story fully, the most I can do currently and will do is have the 5 dragon gods mentioned briefly alongside the fan fic's established Dragon God Bahamut, until retcons change that. That being said, enjoy what I write. Also on a side note, I planned Sicccor Runner to be a blade dragon long before the recent chapters showing of Blade Dragon Slayer powers)**

* * *

 **August 12, X387**

 **Londra, Seven**

 **Irene's POV**

2 years have passed since I took the throne to Dragonv as the new Emperor of Dragons. The country has been starting to stabilize and get more behind Irene and crime has gone down considerably. Ever since that incident with Scissor Runner, I doubled down further into my train determined not to lose Dragon War was less than a whole decade away, and I had to train had to be able to win it for humanity sake.

However, not everything was fine. Seven, Fiore and Bosco were expecting a series of deaths across their border, the mysterious mage was taking people's lives throughout Ishgal with an estimated several thousand fatalities having occurred, mostly within rural forests villages. Entire acres of trees were reduced to decayed, the animal was found rotting with blacken Mushrooms were growing from dead trees, plants and animals said to be so toxic that merely a single spore can produce fatal sickness largely because it absorbed the extremely toxic Magical Barrier Particles produced by the dark mage. A new threat out there unlike anything we've ever experienced, this threat last year singlehandedly annihilated the Midian Magic Academy. It was a massacre unheard of, no evidence, no clues and no there were reports of deaths occurring within areas where trees, animals and other wildlife were found decayed and sometimes even skeletonized. Whatever this threat was, it was hard to find but going by a few reports I got, it was certainly a human or was a human.

I was at the capital of Seven, the ancient city of Londra, the city was only 1/10th it's the modern size of 65 square Kilometers formed in the Crocus Empire era. It was the capital of Seven longer than Beslerion. The capital was a massive city that dwarfed even Crocus in size and rivaled Whitestone One. In the middle was a massive castle known as Grand Castle of Chronos, a castle constructed by the Crocus Empire to be it's equivalent to Mercilius roughly the same size as Mercurius. The castle was rumored to be constructed by the legendary King Arthur within the fable mythical kingdom of Camelot who was said to be a hero of time who fought a great evil around the end of the Crocus Empire with legendary lost sword Excalibur which granted him powers based on the ancient Crocus Time God Chorons.

After a long discussion within the King of Seven regarding the disappearance of I walked towards Belserion to ask him about any updates of this mass murdering mage that we simply knew as the Death Mage.

"Anything you found Grandpa?" I asked my grandpa.

"Nothing sadly, even the best sensory dragons can't seem to sense his presence and the few that did, ended up dead" Belserion answered notably distressed over the looming threat that couldn't be detected.

"Impossible, magic that can kill even Dragons." I said shocked that a human could have magic capable of killing even Dragons. Long before my creation of Dragon Slayer powers, there was no spell capable of instantly killing a dragon.

"This human whoever he is achieved something that would be considered impossible for human mages to. The ability to wield the magic to slay dragons. That means one thing, he must be cursed by a god to have god-like powers." Besleiron concluded with his deduction, after all the only way any human had a chance against so many dragons would be divine intervention.

"God-like powers? Belserion, you're saying gods do exist?" I asked him shocked to learn that gods really did exist within this world.

"I've bared witness to several gods. The most recent witness was over 20,000 years ago during the great war of the three desert gods...My memory is a bit hazy due to my age but I remembered a great conflict that nearly spelled the end of this world." Belserion said to me recalling his past in which he was the only one living that saw the Three Great Desert Gods of the world.

"End of the world?" I asked shocked that at one point grandpa Belserion Experienced the end of the world.

"Before the time of Dragonv, a Demon King Dragon emerged from the blood of a thousand Dragons. Using a ritual, the Dragon was able to absorb the powers of other dragons and become so powerful, even other Dragon magic couldn't kill it" Belserion explained to me telling about the power and threat of the Demon Dragon King and the ritual needed to achieve his ultimate power.

"Impossible, you're saying that this guy was invincible?" I asked him.

"I bore witness to his terrifying power firsthand. The very first Demon Dragon King to be born came around and butchered my entire clan of Sage Dragons. I Barely escaped alive as a young dragon. That dragon king would become known as Demon Dragon King Neros the true ruler and God Dragon of the Crocus Empire." Belserion said to me as he looked traumatized recalling his tragic story about the narrow escape from death.

"Crocus, you mean the great Corcus Empire?" I asked him wanting to know more about the past.

"The Great Crocus Empire was built by this Dragon King. Having united hundreds of Dragon Tribes together, he began to expand his empire to wage war against the only beings that were stronger than Dragons, Gods. This started the God /Dragon Wars, the most destructive war in history prior to the Second Dragon War or became known as the Dragon King Festival." Belserion said to me recalling a war so destructive humanity was on the brink of extinction.

"So the summer solstice festival every first week of July in Fiore, it's based on the war? According to legend, humans were pitted against each other by dragon armies and Dragons fought another, dragons also fought against gods and demons too." I asked Belserion wondering more of why the Dragon King Festival was a celebrated holiday within Fiore and Dragonv as well as Gabriel and Zen.

"The legend is nothing compared to the reality of the war. The war waged for a decade doing immense damage to the planet itself. Many lesser gods fell to the mighty Dark Dragon with many Gods within the Ur Empire, Twelve Empire, Middle EarthLand and in the mighty King of Dragons Neros was sealed away within the Ravines of Time. Had not for the 3 Great Desert gods, we would've lost everything." Belserion explained to me his tragic story on how he went through hell within his life.

"You mean Askerhman, Naaertz, and Deus? So the gods do exist don't they aid us in the upcoming war then. If they're so powerful, why are they not intervening?" I asked Belserion.

"Because Gods only rarely intervene within mortal affairs believing mortals can handle their own affairs. Besides the three Desert Gods have been interlocked within a great war over the One Magic since the fall of Corcus or so it's believed. It's believed that the Last God Dragon War diminished their strength so much that even to this day they've yet to recover the peak of their power." belserion explained to me about the theory why gods rarely intervened within human affairs.

"I thought gods were all-powerful, how can they be weakened?" I asked him concerned about that fact. Gods being weakened? It didn't seem possible.

"Contrary to legend, Gods were once human. Unlike many other races, Gods are humans who became their own race by the excessive use of Holy Magic or Black Magic. Though much fewer in number than Dragons, an Average God was 100 times stronger than an Average Dragon. Unlike Dragons, Gods are created, not born." Belserion said to me explaining the origins of the legendary race known as Gods.

"You can become that powerful with mastery of magic alone? Is that why humans spend their entire life hunting for the One Magic?Is that why Anna is searching for the One Magic?" I asked my grandpa wondering about the powers of a god.

"Gods are all powerful beings that emerged from vast amongst of magic that are each capable of alerting reality around them. Even the weakest God-like being can easily destroy entire countries while the strongest gods can destroy the whole planet. Godson average are over 100 times stronger than a Dragon which draft humans by thousands of times in strength." Belserion explained to me about the overwhelming power of gods.

"That's insanity, considering the gap between humans and dragons alone, you're saying the god are that much stronger? Could it be possible that the Dark Dragon can kill even them ? would I even stand a chance against a Demon King Dragon even if I reached my mother's power?" I asked him having less confidence in my abilities.

"Even a Dark Dragon King can't kill a god. killing a God is outright impossible. On top of their insane power, Gods are also immortal and can't be permanently destroyed. Even when killed, their souls drift into a weakened ghost-like state in which much like demons can possess powerful humans to utilize as a vessel for their powers. Gods killed would eventually regenerate depending on how much belief in their god exist and how many people pray to this god for God's despite being virtually all-powerful depend on human emotions and beliefs to strengthen their Ethernano levels and maintain their existence." Beslerion frothed ebelorated giving me context on how powerful God is, such a power is so great that it would next to impossible to beat a god at their prime.

"To think the Dark dragon tribe scars me enough, imagine a rogue god or worse yet a Dark Demon Dragon with the powers of god. " I said to him notably nervous at the idea of a Demo Dragon King absorbing the powers of a God.

"Gods are extremely rare and hard to find for they exist on a higher plane than all mortals. Godlike power can only be achieved if a human exceeds their natural powers entirely and are capable of giving up all Earthly desires entirely including the desire of friendship and must put their own values above others." Belserion Explained to me as he explains how a human can reach a god-like state.

"All earthly desires? Even friends? That means me and Anna can't be friends if she finds the One Magic?" I asked concerned that I might never see Anna Again.

"Most humans wish to become close to their god rather than gods themselves though. In Anna's case, she seems to be searching for god to ask for their assistance within the upcoming Dragon War, That's what her motive of the One Magic seems to be."Belserion clarified, stating it's very unlikely that Anna would give up her humanity to become a god.

"Do we have gods of our own Belserion?" I asked my grandpa more about the gods within our world.

"There are the 6 Dragon Gods of the world. Each of the 6 Dragon Gods represents a grand element within the world. They rarely get involved in our wars and battles, largely because they've been victims of the God/Dragon Wars themselves and amongst the first people Neros targeted." Belserion explained to me about the Dragon/God War in which the gods perished from the human realm.

"They died?" I asked shocked to learn the truth from grandpa.

"Unfortunately, however they're spirit remains as long as Dragons exist. I've seen them fight once, it was a long time ago. I barely remember how they look given I was very young when I first bare witness to the dragons, however, I remember one dragon god saving me, that Dragon God was known as the Dragon God of the Sea Mercuphobia." Belserion explained to me more about the gods.

"What do you remember about the dragon god?" I questioned my grandpa about the water dragon god.

"Aside from the fact he rules all 7 seas within the world and is worshipped by Water Dragons, not much. He was one of the followers of the Great Dragon God Bahamut, the King of the Dragon Gods who was said to be around the very beginning of the world." Belserion explained to me about how the legendary Dragon God of the sea was sone of the followers of the Dragon King Bahamut.

"You think they're powers might've recovered to be of aid at this point?" I asked him.

"It can take hundreds to thousands of years for a God to regain their prime power depending on how much energy they're exhausted within battle, more so when killed and going through their reincarnation cycle. At their current state, their powers pale in comparison to your mothers at her prime if my estimates are correct besides they exist on a different realm from us, we can only pray they make an intervention again." Belseeiron said to me as I continued to ask more about the ethos of the Dragons gods only to be surprised how powerful my mother was.

"Mother was really that powerful to be compared to a God?" I asked him.

"How else you think a mere human can lead an army of Dragons? To lead an army of dragons, a human must have Demigod levels of strength and power. The Legendary blade you wield is the key of that very power. Your ancestor Satsuki forged it partially from my scales to be the final hope in defeating evil at a time were the Dragon Gods were unable to intervene." Besleerion explained to me as he revealed how strong my mother truly was at the prime of her life.

"Hopefully if things get very bad, the Dragon Gods can assist us greatly." I said to him hoping for the goes to help us.

"It's the last thing man wishes to hope for. If two Gods fought, it would far exceed even the battle of 1,000 dragons fighting at once and change the landscape of the land they fight in that can result at the end of the world." Belserion replied as he personally witnesses the destructive power of God's first hand.

"End of the world? That's crazy!" I shouted.

"That's why every once in a while they either bless humans with their powers to carry out wars on their behalf or curse humans with dark magic as punishment of breaking scared laws. This killer that's on the loose seems to be the latter."

"To think a human can do this much damage simply being cursed by a god…. Wait a second, it just dawned upon me, if humans can get powers from gods, Can't you bestow powers onto humans?" I asked grandpa with a beaming smile hoping I might've found a way to help humanity.

"I'm sorry but that is impossible. Humans and Dragons are built to fundamentally different from each other. Humans could only temporary handle the magical power of a dragon and many end up dying due to the IntenseEhteertano of a Dragon." Belserion explained to me bluntly noting that the biology of humans and Dragons were vastly different.

"Surely people have tried to harness this power, you're telling me not even Father who was a grand enchantment wizard could've done such a feat?" I asked him.

"He never attempted it because he feared losing his life attempting to do so. His father died attempting the very same thing. He only had dragon powers for a few moments before the excessive magic destroyed his body. " Besleerion answered.

"It makes no sense, humans can be given powers by gods yet can't share the magic with gods."

"That's because humans and gods have the same biology as the gods were once human whereas Dragons and humans are built completely different from another."

"We need to stop this bastard from killing more people Belserion, such an evil can't be allowed to wander freely within this world.

"You're not ready yet, I can't let you face this threat. In honesty, we have no idea what this threat is capable of. If what I believe is true, he might be cursed with Ankhseram Black Magic."

"You mean the god of the Ankhseram Religion within Middle Earthland? You think he might be using this guy to declare a direct war against Zentopia? "

"Possibly, of all the religions and gods, Ankhseram is the most violent and warlike. Since The beginning, his followers attempted to take over Ishgal numerous times, almost succeeding fairly recently when the Amazonians desperate to end the centuries-long war with the Andosises used to attempt to end their war and in exchange would aid with a massive attempt by the Garibean Empire to invade Ishgar, lucky your mother stopped this before a new Holy War was started." Besleerion explained to me about the attempts by the Church of Ankhseram trying to take over Ishgal again.

"Ironic that strong women like themselves would even bow to a god that views women lower than donkeys and pigs. Shows you how desperate they were to end the centuries of conflicts with the Adnosis. "

"Humans are willing to do anything when pushed to the corner, the same goes with dragons, especially those who kill other dragons to gain power." Belserion replied referring to the fact that the nature of mortals is capable of both great good and great evil.

"It sucks that so much bloodshed and war still continues to this day. I dream of a world in which there are no more wars of religious bloodshed, a world in which all religions, all gods can live in peace, a world where humans and dragons can truly be equal to each other. This death mage was able to achieve such a power somehow and is going around killing innocent people indiscriminately, yet I can't do anything to stop him. There has to be a way to get the powers of a Dragon." I said frustrated at the fact that someone was going around killing innocent people which angered me on how powerless I felt.

"In other to become and be able to utilize the powers of a Dragon, you must first be able to become the element of your magic. Dragons are capable of eating the magical element of their respective element, for example, a human eating fire would kill the human, however, a Dragon eating fire that's fire dragon would be its strength to maintain its power." Belserion explained to me how the Dragons biology operated.

"How do dragons do such a thing? Eating their own element?" I asked him.

"It's simple, a Dragon's psychology is developed to devour magic. It's sadly a trait that's impossible for even the strongest of humans to learn. As strong as a human can become, they can no train their internal organs and regardless of how powerful a human can become, they would die being exposed to intense draconic energy."

"It sucks that I can't share the power of this blade to others. I feel like the world is on my shoulders, everything depends on me regarding the future of humanity, Mom and Dad spent their entire life maintaining the peace and harmony of this world, I will not let them down. I will stop at nothing to get stronger to protect my friends, my family, my country and the entire world." I replied as I had the resolve to protect the entire world.

Protector of the world? Some protector I turned out to be, little did I know at the time, my foolish idealism was what caused everything to go to shit. Looking back at myself with my white robes of valor with a heart that shined brighter than the sun, I wonder how the hell did I go from that to what I am now, a woman whose heart is blacker than the void of space?

* * *

 **Hours later**

 **Borjin, Olaf**

We flew north of Seven to the Gulf of Vakrykla, a sea that divided the Isvanivian Peninsula from the mainland Ishgarian Peninsula which was half the size of the Isghal Sea. Much like Isvan, it was a Viking country however unlike that country, it was populated mostly by Giants with buildings roughly the same size as Dragon buildings. We eventually reached Borjin where we reached the Castle of Ymir, a massive castle built for giants roughly 20 dragon stories high and 4 square miles wide with a vast courtyard. It was there, I began my training flying on Altas Flames back to the country of Olaf where I fought against the great King Ragnarok with my cousin Asuka also receiving training from the Giant King. Much like Isvan, it was a permafrost country with very little sunlight and almost year-long snowstorms and frigid weather with plants cuiclviated to harvest under frost conditions to sustain the population.

"You have arrived already Queen Dragonv!" Ragnarok said to me with his usual formalities.

"No need for formalities, just call me Irene." I responded to the giant king as I was more than ready to train against the Giant King.

"Ready for our sparring Irene?" King Ragnarok asked me.

"How's Rena doing here" I asked him.

"She's doing very well against my son Ironsides Jorn, she still has a way to go. The better question is how far you came in your training? " he answered forming that my cousin Rena was natural in adapting.

"We're about to find out!" I replied as I drew out my blade ready to fight him as he swung his massive ax.

Rena was up against a powerful Giant warrior while I fought against the Giant King. I clashed against the mighty king of Giants however he easily blocked each of my attacks with his massive battleax. Despite his massive size, he was very agile and fast and blocked even my Vernier enhanced I was able to keep up for a bit.

" **Vernier!** " I chanted as I dashed at twice my usual lightning speed and attempted to strike the Giant however he evaded my strike with ease. Despite his massive lumbering size, he moved faster than Lightning with his speed defying all known laws of physics.

"You need to move faster than that." Ragnarok said to me as he swung his massive ax towards me as he forced me to parry however his blow almost sent me flying to a wall. Such a casual swing greatly exceeded the strength Zirconis and Scissors Runner displayed in my battles against them. He could've very well easily beat me in a single strike if this was a serious battle.

I then charged at him again trying to use my smaller size to my edge but despite my speed, I couldn't land a single hit as he effortlessly blocked every charge and ever lunge I threw at him.

" **Dividing Wind** " I shouted as I dashed at the king with my strongest strike however before my blade can connect to his leg, within a second my blade was blocked by the blunt edge of his ax.

"Not bad but you have to be swifter and less predictable than that." the king said to me as he does a wide horizontal swing which I leaped over, barely avoiding the massive tree sized ax as I leaped into the air to attack the giant.

" **Braveheart**!" I yelled as I came down with my two-handed vertical jump slash towards the giant, however, I was caught before I can ever get momentum.

"As I said, too predictable" King Ragnarok replied as he held me firmly with his massive hand.

"ARRGH!Let go, it hurts!" I shouted as I felt his massive hands holding me tight. It was like I was trapped between two boulders, that's how heavy and painful his grip was.

"Fool, if I was an enemy dragon, you think I would let go? In order to have any chance of beating a Dragon, you need to overcome the strength of a giant." the King bluntly replied as he continues to hold onto me.

I struggled to break out of his grip, his grip was like being forced to bench press an entire mountain on your shoulders, it was tough and firm, virtually unmovable and solid. I try with all my might to break out but it was to no avail.

"ARGH!" I shouted as I tried harder and harder starting to making his aRM move a bit as it seems like was getting free however he then squeezed a bit harder.

"Pathetic, you can't beat any dragon past B class if you can't even break out this simple grip I'm barely putting any effort into." Ragnarok said to me as he threw me into the ground with immense force.

"Ahh that hurts badly, I'm still not used to this despite being a year into my training." I said to the giant as I struggle to move my battered body.

"You came a long way in a year, however, it's still not enough to make you an equal to me, the king capable of slaying even A Class Dragons."King Ragnarok said to me as he came down with his battle ax towards me but I blocked the strike, struggling to hold him back that eventually, I couldn't hold back. He managed to withstand his ax mere inches before his blade touched my skin, had he been the enemy, I would've been dead already.

"Damn it, I lost again!" I pouted upset that I couldn't get the better of the King of Giants.

"Don't blame yourself, took your mother 3 years before he bested my father, may Odin rest his soul."Ragnarok said to me as he grabbed my arm like it was a toothpick and despite his rough appearance and large size, picked me up without breaking my arm or body.

"Mother trained with Giants too?" I asked the king of giants.

"It's a tradition within the Dragonv Royal Family to train amongst Giants, Valkyries and the most powerful beings to exist in other to master the Hoshigami No Satsuki." King Ragnarok answered.

"It seems I still have a ways to go then. Where's Rena?" I replied wondering where's my

I walked towards Rena who was training with Ironsides Jorn. The young giant had long blonde hair with a braided mustache who resembled his father. Rena wasn't fairing much better than I was either.

" **Axe Hair**!" Rena chanted as she formed her hair into an ax shape tendril however it was effortlessly blocked by Jorn's 's sword.

"Not bad but you have to do better than that." Jorn said to her as he cuts her hair tendril.

"Then I will do better!" Rena replied as she levitates her hair strands to charge up.

"Interesting!" Jorn said as he raised his shield up to protect himself.

" **Hair Shower: Firefly Flame**." Rena chanted as she explodes thousands of her hair strands creating a large cluster of explosions.

"Whoa what an attack, is Jorn going to be okay?" I asked his father.

Rena was worn out from the attack when Jorn emerges from the explosion almost completely unfazed from the explosion but his shield was badly burnt. Despite the explosion having the intensity of a Volcanic eruption, Jorn was unfazed by it and his large wooden shield took the force of the explosion despite the heat being able to melt iron rocks.

"Man I put everything into that attack and you blocked the attack." Rena said to the giant.

"Our race lacks the ability to use magic unlike that of Dragons, however, we have strength, speed, and durability comparable to dragons as well as our immense size." Jorn explained to us as he puts down his weapons as Rena pants.

"That was amazing, you Giants are very strong." I said to the King and Prince of Giants.

"We're the only race that stands any chance against Dragons and even most of the time, we could barely penetrate a Dragon's scales and kill them. Only 1 out 100 Giants are capable of killing Dragons and even then, we have to aim towards their vulnerable areas such as their mouths, eyes, and underbelly, penetrating Dragon Scales is virtually impossible to even for someone of my strength." King Ragnarok explained to us explaining the limitations of a Giants strength compared to a Dragon.

"So you're saying that a Dragon's scales are so strong even a giant's strength can't pierce through them?"I asked him.

"Dragons also have one edge over us, Magic, we lack the ability as a race to produce magic. While in a close quarters fight, we can match a Dragon's power blow for blow despite being unable to pierce their scales, we can't fight them from a distance due to their magical abilities, they also have the ability to fly which makes it much harder to fight them." King Ragnarok explained to us more about the Dragons abilities.

"So you're telling me only the Hoshigami No Satsuki can pierce a dragon's scales?" I asked him.

"Giants can easily pierce the scales of lower class dragons and even cut mid-level Dragon scales however against an Eitle Dragon, our blades are duller against their scales than wooden sticks. Only the Hoshigami No Satsuki can slay any dragon, even the strongest of dragons." Ragnarok explained to me.

"So in other words, I have to adjust my strength to this blade?" I asked the giant.

"That is the reason you train right." Ragnarok answered.

* * *

 **Hours later**

 **Vahahala, Valkyria**

After training my physical strength with the giants, I decided to head to the kingdom of Valkyria when I fought head-on against the Varykle Queen Hilda Yesta. Varyaklya was said to be one of the few truly Matherical societies within the world and throughout the annals of history, more than 90% of the population of Vakryla was female largely due to its extreme anti-male policies in which much like Spartans in Andoia killed female babies, Valkyria did the same with most male babies, a barbaric tradition my mother ended by defeating the Previous Valkyrie Queen.

The country's primary fighting force are the Legendary Shieldmaiden unit known as the Knights of Lagertha, one of the most feared Valkyrie units in the world based on the founder of Valkyria Lagertha Yesta, a woman said to be the undefeated queen of Valkyries who marched her forces in the shortlived Vakryla Empire decades after Dragonv was formed and carved out the empire making as far as Mildan where she was said to have killed the God Chronos and was first ever to process a God's soul, however becoming so powerful, she was sealed away by the ancient Midliains and the empire shortly collapsed after a few decades. Not a single nation in Isghal ever dared to challenge their power aside from Isvan and Olaf.

Regardless of my disagreement and disapproval of their cultural attitudes towards men which are treated as second-class citizens, the Valkyries were immensely powerful and were said to be the best female fighting force in the world, I need their help to get the strength to battle the Dark Dragon Tribe.

A testament to the Valkyrie and the Shieldmaiden's confidence, strength and skill was the fact they wore very little clothing with light armor, short skirts and breastplate armors exposing parts of cleave be it window cleavage, underboob or most of their leave minus the nipples. I struggled to withstand the cold wearing their clothing.

"Ready Irene?" the queen asked me.

"Ready!" I answered as I drew out my blade against her.

"Very well then. F **laming Sphere**!" Yesta chanted as she fired an intense fireball towards me with temperatures rivaling that of Igneel's fireball.

" **Magic Barrier!** "I countered blocking the blast however the fireball melted the barrier forcing me to retreat from the incoming fireball inches to my face. However, the queen was already ahead of me.

" **Whirling Tunnel**!" Yesta chanted as she fired an extremely powerful and fierce blast towards me with me blasted back into a rock.

"ARRGH!"I shouted in pain as I felt the pain of the rock against my back.

" **Water Dragons!** " Yesta chanted as she unleashed two dragon shaped water tendrils coming towards me.

" **Vernier**!"I chanted as I dashes away from her attack and charged directly towards her.

" **Iron Rock Wall** " Yesta countered as she summons a rock wall which I hit with my sword however my sword couldn't even crack the dense rock wall.

"Whoa, you can use all the 5 natural elemental magics at once." I asked her shocked she can use all 5 magical elements.

"The Valkyrie race are gifted by Odin to be able to use all five elemental magical abilities at once." Yesta explained to me.

"Still how can magic hurt dragons if they're scales absorb it?" I asked her this important question.

"Dragons are immune to most forms of magic, that much is true however a sufficiently powerful mage can still hurt dragons and even kill them if they use an elemental completely opposite of the dragons immunity to their element." Yetsa explained to me stating that the Vakryles rely on countering elemental magic from dragons and sheer luck as opposed to the Giants brute strength.

"Element opposite of their own?" I asked her.

"Valkyries only have a 1/1,000th chance of defeating a dragon. We lack the strength of giants however still stronger than most humans. Varakyles fought the Dragon War as sabotagers of the Dark Dragon Tribe. We strategized our formation and used whatever elements opposite to a dragon to counter them in battle with limited success. Many Valkyrie died attempting to fight dragons, many failed to kill the dragon they assigned to kill. I was amongst the lucky few who ever slew a Dragon and it almost cost me my own life." Yesta explained about herself as she states that in spite of her great power, she struggles to defend against dragons much less kill them.

"So even with an elemental edge, you're saying it's almost impossible to kill Dragons?" I asked her.

"Most beings have a limit to how much magic that can output, dragons, on the other hand, can recover their magical power just eating their own element. We've once attempted to overload a fire Dragon with their own element with a group of 100 of the strongest Varakykle in this country but it was a complete disaster, had not for the appearance of Ingeel in our failed operation, the fire dragon would've killed me." Yesta said to me recalling her past within the Dragon War.

"Thank god for Ingeel. Man the abilities of dragons are immense, beyond my comprehension." I said to her with my brain hurting thinking about that.

"Before Dragonv existed, the idea of any lesser mortal fighting a dragon was suicidal, your country motivated people to try to defend themselves from dragons and while there's no possible way a human can equal a dragon, we held out with our prescience and bravery." Yesta stated as she relied on the courage of the humans to fight their fears.

"You think it's possible for a way for humans to become equal with dragons?" I asked her but hoping that the Valkyries would have an answer for transmuting dragon powers into humans.

"Sadly no. it's beyond impossible. We had the best enchanter mages try but it turned out to be a complete failure. Of the ten mages who attempted this process, all of them failed miserably and died. It would be amazing to have the strength of a giant with the speed of a Nekotama rolled into the power of a Dragon however that's merely a fantasy." Yesta explained to me about what would ironically become reality.

"You never know, one day we can do that." I stated naively.

"You're so idealistic, so young. Your father was the same way but reality came crashing down on him. Forget it, it is impossible." Yesta replied dismissing it offhand any possibility of humans learning Dragon Slayer Magic

"Forget I mentioned it then, where's Lena?" I asked her.

"Over there against my daughter."Yesta answered.

Lena was up against Diana Yesta, the daughter of the queen of Valkyries, She was much like her mother in appearance but had even shorter hair than her mother. She had wavy, short blonde hair with beautiful brown eyes... She was wearing a winged helmet like her mother but also wore an armored gauntlet on her right arm with armored breastplate covering her chest and abdomen and a short skirt.

Lena was being taught Wind Magic alongside with her Sand Magic with her opponent training to have her sand shields withstand Lightning and Water attacks.

"So intense!" Lena said as she tries to block against the powerful water attacks being directed at her wall of sand.

"Think that's intense, try this. **Charging Bolt** " Diana chanted as she shoots a massive bolt of lighting combing with her water blast which manages to destroy Lena's sand defenses and hit Lena with a brutal combination of Lightning and water.

"Lena !" I shouted looking at her who was hurt but she wasn't hurt badly, thankfully Diana was merely her sparring partner otherwise Lena would've been as good as dead. Lena struggles to get back up, defying her body

"I'm fine... I can do this !" Lena said to me trying to maintain her stance only to fall to the ground.

"You've gotten alot better in withstanding that attack but you're defenses still need a lot of work. Take five !"

"Man you're very strong, to beat Lena's sand defenses like that." I said to the Diana as she dusted off her armored dress.

"I am the daughter of the great Valkyrie queen, what did you expect?" Diana replied.

"I.. can still fight. " Lena said to the Valkyrie princess before falling to the ground exhausted.

"Let's take a break then, you need rest and some treatment." Diana said to Lena as she picks her up and carries the petite woman over her shoulders.

"Yeah, we can use a break from the training."I replied as I was a bit exhausted myself.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

 **Silver Laker City, Isvan**

Later on, I traveled to the country of Isvan where I did battle against Katerina, the wife of Rey Fullbuster. We clashed swords together within the battle, however, I was barely able to make her bulge from her position and she was blocking each attack effortlessly.

"Not bad, but your form is still lacking." She said to me as she pushed me back with her shield knocking the sword out of my hand.

"Damn, I still can't touch you !" I said to Katerina.

"Don't feel bad, I was trained by your late mother." Katerina replied as she had me pick up my sword. "Care to try again?"

"Sure, where's Erenjack? How is his training with your husband going?" I asked her.

I looked towards where Erenjack was and I saw him fall to a powerful ice attack from Rey.

"Damn it… I can't fight anymore... I need a break" Erenjack said to Rey as he passes out.

I eventually returned home aching from my training. The last year has been a daunting training exercise in which my mind, body, and soul were put to the ultimate torture test. I became stronger, faster and more skilled however I still felt like I had a very long way to go.

* * *

 **The next day.**

I was training against Altas Flames again blocking his strikes with my Hoshigami No Satsuki, my speed and reaction time improved greatly as I easily evaded his Dragon Roar. I was fighting Atlas Flame without drawing out the full size of the blade and exhausting myself. It was then Besleeiron came through to stop the fight.

"Looks like you've made strides in your training Irene." Belserion said to me.

"Thanks… I still can be much stronger, to think I came so far within a year. Then again up against the strongest humans in the world is no walk in the park." I replied notably worn out.

"It seems like it's paying off well. Your strength is improving at a faster rate because of them. Anyways I have a task for you as another test of your skills." Belserion said to me as he felt confident in my skills to handle a high-level mission.

"What is it Grandpa?" I asked him wondering what he had in store for me.

"I want you to capture the leader of the Black Scale Pirates Levia." he answered.

"Black Scale Pirates? Why send me to do a hunt against pirates?" I asked him.

"They're no ordinary pirates. They're a powerful group of pirates lead by a Dragon, one of our former Pirates Levia." Belserion answered referring to the pirate group.

"A pirate group led by a Dragon? I never heard of that!" I questioned him about that

"Levia was a former Soldier Class Water Dragon who awol from the underwater Dragon Country of Atlantis during the Amazonian wars and was doing his own High Seas and have been raiding ships within the Ishgal Sea and taking entire ships hostage." Belserion explained to me as he explained about the traritous dragon, making me angry hearing about betrayal.

"So he's someone who served us and defected? I can't stand traitors." I stated angered by the fact someone would use their powers for personal gain and to harm people.

"He recently was believed to abducted the Mermaid Princess and is said to be holding her for ransom in exchange for 10 Billion Rupees. You must rescue the princess and bring Levia in to face justice." Besleerion said to me giving me another objective to test my skills.

"Very well then, I would be glad to face him and bring him to justice.." I replied confidently that I can handle a mere C class Dragon thanks to the ear of training I did under the Three Isvanian Kings and the fact I can hold my own with Altas Flames.

I went to the courtyard when I was met by Ingeel who offered to give me a ride.

"I heard you're going to Altania." Ingeel said to me as he seemed like he was more than ready to go to the underwater kingdom of Atlantia.

"I see you heard...Belserion told me you visit there often." I asked him about Igneel's constant adventures into the underwater kingdom of Altania.

"I have a close childhood friend there I always visit. I warn you though, it's deep underwater below the Isghai Sea, you're going to require this." he said to me as he charged up magic within his massive hands.

Igneel then used a spell to generate a bubble over his own head and my own head.

"Whoa, a bubble!" I said completely surprised that there was a spell to breathe underwater.

"It's a special Oxygen spell met to breathe underwater and to resist the water pressure of the ocean. Naturally, it's met to last for hours. After all only Mermaids and Water Dragons could swim without oxygen." Igneel explained to me as I become amazed at the fact I'm going to see mermaids and water dragons.

"They are mermaids within this world? I always assume they were fairy tales told by mom and dad."

"Mermaids and water dragons live within 7 water kingdoms around the world. Atlanta being the largest and most advanced Water Nation within the world, the underwater kingdom of Elmina which is located in a subcontinent between Aalaitsika and Isghar and below the continent of Artcitca , the kingdom of Dia located within Pacifica near the kingdom of Cina, the ancient underwater kingdom of Kuril not far from where Tenoru is located, the water nation of Caracol within the middle of the Atlanta Ocean, the water kingdom of Neptunia within the Gulf of Fiore and the water kingdom of Octavia, a kingdom within the middle of the Gupta Ocean. Dragonv has a close relation with Altania being the kingdom with the most dragons."

"Whoa, I didn't know that the world was so vast, to think there were so many underwater civilizations within the world."

"Indeed but let's save the wonders for later, now then let's go"

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

 **Altania, Underwater Continent of Mermaida**

Ingeel and I flew off from our kingdom and into a brand new world, my mind and body weren't ready for. It took us roughly an hour to cross pass the entire continent of Ishagr before we were within the middle of the Isghal Sea. Located 2,774km southwest of Whitestone One. With a travel Dragon, the trip took 5 to 10 hours to reach the area while without, the trip took 3 weeks to reach the province of Slavo, a vital small province in Southern Dragonv between the Serenity Empire and the continent of Amato, from there from the vital port of Seher, it would take sailships 9 days to reach the middle of the Eastern Isghal sea.

The Isghal Sea was a massive sea that stretched the distance between Mongolia in Fiore to the borders of the Dragonv Empire and Serenity Empire in the east with enough water to submerge all of Southern Isghal and the southern half of Fiore in 1.5km of water. The Isghal Sea was said to be the lifeblood of trade for the world's trade since humans and dragons formed civilizations.

The Oxygen Bubble spell allowed us to travel to the deepest point of the sea. Not only did it protect us from drowning, but it also adjusted against crushing pressure. Before we knew it, We dived deep into the ocean-going deep into the unknown. I saw plenty of fishes and sea creatures as far as the eye can see.

"Amazing, we're actually underwater!" I said to Ingeel as I held onto him as we slowly descended.

"Yep, this is the beauty of the oceans around the world, I never get tired looking at this sencery."

The descent down the ocean was much slower than the descended across a whole continent due to the increasing pressure of the ocean itself. Attempting to go into the ocean at this depth without the ocean barrier spell would be suicidal as the pressure itself would felt like there was a boulder on your back and got worse from there.

Minutes later we arrived at the massive underwater kingdom over 5,000 meters below sea level. The Kingdom's architecture was like that of Ancient Crocus or Ancient Gaerica, beautiful marble buildings dotted the underwater landscape.

Altania was a large underwater Country between Modern day Enca and Teacchio that stretches towards Midl. Before the Dark Ages, Mermaids existed and thrived from the high ERhteerano rich atmosphere. The country was 11 times the size of Fiore and stretched the entire Middle Isghai Sea.

We arrived at the capital city of Atlanta known as Coralia, the Mermaids and Water Dragons lived in this paradise of a kingdom with buildings everywhere. We arrived within the Grand Atlanta Palace, a massive palace on par with the size of Whitestone one's castle. If the Ishqai sea was a kilometer less deep, the massive palace roof would be a 4 km stretch of land barely above Sea level. The capital city of the country was twice as large as Crocus with buildings designed for Mermaids and Dragons alike.

At the town square near the Corolla palace lied a massive statue of the Dragon God of the Sea Mercuphobia which was depicted as a fish like Dragon within the statute despite no one ever seeing the Water Dragon God.

We arrived inside the massive palace after the long travel inside. The pressure was great here even within the oxygen bubble making it hard to move. It was there I met the Water Dragon Queen Minue with her daughter Minue Jr which looked like a direct clone of her mother. Both of them had beautiful silky smooth ocean blue scales with fins on their head and arms and webbed hands and feet with having tails resembling Mermaid tails with a feminine figure common amongst female Dragons.

"Sir Ingeel you've returned with the Queen of Dragons." The queen spoke to Ingeel within her regal queen like voice. She was clearly a queen of elegance.

"Indeed, she has come at the request you sent." Ingeel answered as he bowed down to her.

"We've come to you on urgent matters, the princess of the Hazuaki Clan Suka Hazuaki was abducted by the Black Scale Pirates yesterday." Minue sr explained to us.

"Hazuaki Clan?" I asked her unaware about the politics within the country of Atlanta.

"They're the ruling family of the Mermaids. Atlanta is run by two governing groups, the Mermaids, and the Dragons." Minue answered.

"Why not as one? It makes no sense." I questioned her.

"Because of mistrust between the dragons and Mermaids that we have split our government's recently. Sadly there are centuries of mistrust between Dragons and Mermaids reached a boiling point and we're not united as one." Minue explained to me about the prejudice between Dragons and Mermaids.

"That's terrible!" I shouted.

"You are the Queen of Dragons and represent a new generation, you're strong enough to help us get back the princess and hopefully we can try to make process in amending the relations between the Mermaids and Dragons again." Minue said to me explaining her plan to try to reunite the two races together.

"My question is how did they kidnap a Princess of a clan of mermaids so easily? " I asked the queen.

"They attacked the security team when she was shopping within the Bazaar preparing for a wedding that was supposed to happen today. We think that the Black Scale Pirates didn't act alone." Minue Sr explained to me giving me the statements made by the queen about what occurred.

"What you mean by that?" I asked her wondering more about who might've aided the pirates.

"It's believed that a rival family of Anti Dragon Mermaids might've assisted within the kidnapping." Minue Jr explained to me referring to the strong opposition of dragons within the land.

"Anti Dragon Mermaids? There are Mermaids that oppose Dragons?" I asked her just learning about what was occurring within the underwater kingdom for the first time.

"Mermaids used to live on their own however because of the threat of Dragons, especially those from the Dark Dragon Tribe, they've grown a mistrust for Dragons. When Dragonv was founded, Altania wanting protection from rouge dragons and Dark Dragons joined the Dragonv sphere of the alliance, however, there still remained Mermaid purists who wish for a pure Mermaid state" Minue explained to us with her disconcerting voice

"A pure Mermaid State?" I asked her shocked to learn that such distrust existed.

"We recently had a civil war not long ago shortly after the Dragon War between the Mermaid Separatists and Dragonvian loyalists, while the conflict was ended quickly, the Mermaids put up a better fight than expected. It was because of this tension we decided to prevent future conflicts to declare Altania an independent state from Dragonv, I'm deeply sorry for having to do that." Minue Sr explained to me noting the fact she tried to maintain the peace within the major races within the country, it saddened me to think that mistrust can exist on this level.

"It's okay, you did the right thing. I might not like the fact Separatists could hold such prejudice views of Dragons, however, I also respect the cultures and boundaries of nations and if enough people choose to be a separate nation I have no problem with it and would honor my mother's choices." I said to her referring to the fact that in spite of my disagreements for the culture of mistrust between the two races, I will honor their cultures.

"You think the Mermaid Separatists might've colluded with the Black Scale Pirates to abduct Princess ?" Ingeel asked the queen.

"Despite their hatred for Dragons, I wouldn't put it past them to try to hire Dragons who defected from Dragonv to help them with their agenda." Minue Sr answered pondering the possibility of collusion between the infamous Black Scale Pirates and the Mermaid separatist movement

"So where to look for these rouge separatists?" I asked her anxious to start the rescue of the princess.

"We can find them within the Coral Forest, need our assistance?" Minue sr asked her.

"No thanks, I'm doing this solo to test my skills." I answered.

"These pirates are pretty dangerous. Are you sure?" the Water Dragon Queen asked concern for me.

"I'm sure, I can't get strong enough to take on the Dark Dragon Tribe if I don't learn, besides if anything goes wrong, Ingeel will protect me. Just give me the directions." I explained to the Water Dragon queen as I was confident I can do this alone.

After the briefing within the castle, I began walking down towards the Coral Forest which was a long walk from the capitol. Due to advantages of being underwater, I can swim underwater, which was faster than walking underwater. The intense water pressure being at the ocean bottom made swimming very tough.

* * *

 **The Next day**

 **August 13, X387**

Eventually, we came across a large forest of coral reefs and coral plants. I travel through the massive countryside with a coral forest roughly the size of Fiore which slopes up to a mountain range underwater south that spans from the Northeastern extremity of the country Eigito to the southwestern Peninsula of Tacchino, the mountains sloped up to the Zen Bay's shoreline. Moving at the speeds of a Sailfish, I was able to reach the Coral Forest in 10 hours, however, I really exhausted myself traveling so fast underwater.

Tired, I renewed the Oxygen spell and slept within an underwater cavern long enough to get a good night sleep, with Ingeel around, he kept me safe from predator fish and other beings. We woke up in the morning within the cavern. It was surreal to wake up and see fish swimming around.

"Whoa talk about surreal." I said to Ingeel while within my Oxygen bubble.

"I know, it amazes me every time within these pristine waters to sleep with this oxygen bubble on and see countless fish moving around." Ingeel replied as we saw a massive fish large enough to be a whale pass us by.

Later on, we were eating the massive fish that passed us, Ingeel eating the much bigger chunk of the fish and me eating the parts I could fit in. Despite being underwater, we were able to set up a Campfire underneath thanks to Ingeel's intense flames, a testament of how powerful Ingeel was as the Fire Dragon King, which helped with cooking and keeping us warm while we slept.

"So got a plan to pursue the location of Levia?" Ingeel asked me.

"I say we split up, we can cover more ground that way, this forest is going to belong to navigate." I answered Ingeel as I ate my fish meal.

Later, we spilt up to search the Coral Forests, deep in the forest, I go through the large ancient coral forest, a forest that existed since the era of the dinosaurs. Deep into the forest, I came across a small army of Mermaid Warriors who were all well armed. It was then I confronted them.

"Where's the princess? "I asked her as I drew out my blade ready to fight them.

"Who is this wretch?" One of the Mermaid warriors that resembles a humanoid goldfish asked shocked to see me there and then they got terrified looking at my blade.

"That sword, that's the queen of dragons." The second merman with blue scales answered looking terrified along with all the other men.

However, their leader appeared armed with a massive Trident who was one of the sub-leaders of the Merman group. He was a very giant Mermaid roughly 20 feet tall with long blonde hair, a large beard and fuzzy mustache who was bare-chested.

"Look carefully men, that woman isn't the same as the previous Queen of Dragons, she's merely a hatchling nowhere near her mother's power. We can take her. Men show her no mercy." the Pirate Captain said to the pirates as they all surrounded me.

"I take it you're not going to tell me where the princess is at… I was afraid you were going to do that." I said to them as I was more than ready to take them.

"Let's kill the hatchling!" The Mermaid Warriors mindlessly shouted as he goes to attack me, it was 100 pirates versus one young woman and not ordinary pirates, Mermaid men who are stronger underwater.

One of them came at me with their scimitar blade moving at speeds faster than expected coming at me with his bladed weapon, however, I blocked the blade and shattered the blade and cut the shoulder of the Fishman bringing him down. It's well known that Mermaids were virtually unstoppable underwater, with its elite soldiers strong enough to kill a Low-Class Soldier Dragon, however, I've thankfully trained for a full year to the point I can fight a C Class Dragon with little to no effort at this point.

I evaded a fun like a blade on the forearm of a mermaid only for me to miss his right foot hitting me down with a kick. Underwater, over a kilometer below sea level, my body felt as it was weighed by boulders, making me move much slower underwater and it made it harder to grip into my blade.

However, fortunately, I was both strong and fast enough to block his follow up the attack with his fin aimed towards my neck as I managed to cut down his chest with a single strike. Two more Merman came at me with their swords however I easily disarmed them without bothering to look at them. My body was adjusting to the pressure of the water, thankfully these were mere small fry by comparison to myself.

After a few minutes, I managed to defeat 100 Mermens with relative ease. Then Came the real challenge, the Pirate Captain within the Mermen Pirates.

"So you dare challenge the Elite Mermaid Warrior Sir Epoch." The Merman leader said to me revealing he was a defected soldier from the Mermaid Amry.

"Why betray your own kingdom?" I asked him.

"Because we refuse to serve a kingdom that sides with Dragons and Dragov. Hence why we kidnapped the princess of the Hazuki Clan and gave her to the Black Scale Pirates." Sir Epoch explained to me bragging about his betrayal, such betrayal that angered me.

"Where's the Black Scale Pirates?" I shouted angrily as I gripped my blade ready to use force to extract intel.

"As if I would tell you, you're nothing more but a child in a grown up's world now die Child of Dragonv." Epoch replied as he took out his massive Trident and slammed it to the ground creating a massive underwater earthquake that can be felt for miles.

"Such strength!" I said slightly impressed by his power as the water was covered by sand as the shockwave kicked up sand. When the smoke cleared up, the trident concaved a large crater into the sea floor. He then goes to strike me but I blocked his attack with minimal effort.

"So you really are somewhat of a decent opponent, I've been able to battle even dragons with my strength, I didn't think a mere child could block my strike." Epoch said to me impressed that I blocked a casual strike from him

"You're up against the Queen of Dragons, now cut the crap and tell me where are the Black Scale Pirates or do I need to take your life." I said to him angrily not taking his crap.

"You're going to have to beat it out of me first then." Epoch replied as he twirled around his trident.

"I see you have some honor in you, if I best you in combat, you would tell me where the Black Scale Pirates went to." I said to him as I was ready to go all out against the massive Merman.

"Very well but you forget that a Merman is the strongest underwater." Epoch replied as he came at me with surprising amounts of speed, he wasn't lying, his strength was incredible as well as his speed, or so it would be had I fought him merely 2 years back, however, compared to the strength of the people I trained with, it was child's play.

His movements were slow and predictable even with the underwater boost of strength. The only thing I was concerned about is the Oxygen Buble spell wearing out but I was able to tank his attacks with ease blocking them.

"Not bad but try avoiding this slash. Mermaid Slash. Epoch said to me as he held the grip of his Trident with both hands and swings his blade to shoot a water blast from his trident thrusting in, however, the blast was too slow to hit me and before he noticed, I slashed him across the chest with a simple slash , i made the wound light on purpose to avoid hurting him but asserted enough force to knock him down.

The still conscious Merman pirates then see me stand up with barely a scratch on me as I easily defeated their pirate leader. Despite the immense pressure of the water, I was able to take him down.

"She defeated a Merman despite being underwater." one of the Merman shouted.

"Not even a dragon unless there a Water Dragon can do that." Another Merman answered frightened.

"Now Talk!" I shouted at him.

I stood over him. Despite being a kilometer below sea level, my body moved fine despite being under heavy strain and restrictions. The Oxygen bubble and at least an Hour's worth of air before needing to be refilled.

"The Legendary Black Scale Pirates are the most powerful Pirate organization in the world, Since the founder Levia started it, he amassed a wealth of 2 trillion Jewels and made hundreds of successful raids against Human Pirate ships." Epoch explained to me as he clutched his minor chest wound explaining what happened.

"He robbed that many ships?" I said as my eyes felt like they came out my head learning about his wealth. 2 Trillion Jewels was the amount of money enough to buy an entire kingdom.

"Dragons are powerful as they are, imagine a Pirate Dragon who knows Water Magic, even some of the strongest Mermaid and Merman fighters couldn't hope to touch him in battle. What's worse is that he's trading her to a Mighty Mermaid Warrior who is said to be plotting to use the young princes Magical potential for his own purposes of purging Dragons from the Seven Seas." Epoch explained to me as he revealed that the young princess was part of a greater plot to cause a mass genocide against Dragons.

"You can't be serious, magic that can slay Dragons? Impossible." I shouted my body had chills about the very fact that there's a way to kill dragons and it's possible to be weaponized for the purposes of killing dragons.

"Dragons might be the mightiest race to exist but even their race requires Oxygen to live. Archduke Hiden is the master of the Air Magic." Epoch explained to clearly as even dragons require oxygen, even Water Dragons.

"Air Magic, one of the few magics that can kill a Dragon if used by a high enough level being. He's strong enough to kill a Dragon I take it?" I asked him getting quite concerned about the fact that this Archduke Hiden could be a greater threat than Levia

"Not just any dragons, he poses enough of a potential threat to kill even an A-Class Dragon if his magic is boosted underwater. Master Hiden would help us complete our goal of achieving our paradise, returning the grand water world back to the Mermaids and end the reign of Dragons." Epoch said to me explaining how he sympathized with the goals of Dragon extermination.

"I see, he's a serious threat it seems. I won't let him succeed 's his location?" I asked him.

"He's within Galiant Island, a small island between the country of New Gaerica and Dune Di Sabbia at the outer edge of the Atlanta Kingdom. " Epoch explained to me as he clutched his wound.

"Thanks for telling me. You will get the justice you would get the moment the Mermaid Royal Guards find you." I replied to him as I tied him up and his men and left them tied so they can be captured and arrested for treason by the Mermaid Royal Family.

After a while, the Mermen and Dragons came to arrest the separatist's members. They were rushed to hospitals to be treated by healers and doctors. It was then Ingeel appeared with minue Jr, the daughter of the queen.

"Impressive, you managed to defeat Sir Epoch, one of the stronger warriors f the Merman army and his defected group of Merman soldiers all by yourself? "

"She lives up the queen of Dragons after all."

"Anyways you saved us enough trouble with these guys, my men would make sure that these guys are treated and brought to justice, good luck you too." Minue Jr said to then she swims away from Ingeel with Ingeel and her giving each other gazes that I was oblivious to at the time.

"It would take way too long for me to swim to the Gallant Island at this rate and I only have an hour of oxygen left with this spell. Care to fly me to the island?" I asked her noting that I wish to fly into the destination determined to put an end to this before that exchange is even made.

"With pleasure my queen." Ingeel answered as I hopped onto his back and he then took off, moving slowly to avoid damaging our organs.

* * *

 **Ishgal Sea**

After a few minutes, we merged out of the Ishgal Sea and then flew off. The view of the sky was so great, for a brief second, I saw the kingdom of Zen and then saw the pyramids within the kingdom of Eiigtio before Ingeel broke the sound barrier. The speed Ingeel was moving at crossed halfway across the Isghai Sea that would take a week to cross on a sailship within a mere half an hour.

During the trip across the vast sea dividing the continent of Pangea and Isghai, I thought about my opponent Hiden. An opponent strong enough to enhance his strength underwater while taking away Oxygen? He sounds like possibly the biggest threat I've been matched with even by the standards of my opponents.

We arrived on the island where the Dragons were said to be, the island was a very tiny tropical island no bigger than the small port town of Hageron. It would be very easy to spot the massive Dragon ship docked which was almost as large as the island we landed on.

"So that's the ship of the Legendary Black Scale Pirates. I thought dragons couldn't use transport because of their enhanced sensory system causing motion sickness." I asked him wondering about the ship. It was common knowledge Dragons didn't use chariots because of their motion sickness problems.

"Water Dragons are one of the rare exceptions, they can handle any form of artificial transport as long as it's water-based transportation. The Dragonv Navy corp have several mega-ships commanded by Dragon. Levia was one of the sergeant's parts of that fleet until his defection and used his skills to become a deadly priate." Ingeel explained to me about the fact even Dragons can command ships.

Ingeel care to help me out here in case they might be too much for me?" I asked him nervous about the fact I was not only against a Dragon but a Mermaid with powerful magic in an area surrounded by water

"I'll assist you if you're needed, you came very far in your training, you can do this." Igneel answered as he was on standby ready to assist me if I needed his help.

"Very well then." I replied as I hopped off Igneel back and then began to scale the massive ship.

I scaled the massive Pirate ship which was as high as a large hill with the width is that of a small town. After scaling this ship for a minute I leaped on the deck and climbed the ship where I was confronted by over 1,000 pirates of various races, including 8 Dragons there.

The pirate leader walked towards me with his massive figure appearing over me. Levia was a dragon with muscle mass expected of a Dragon with sea blue scales. However, Levia's distinct feature is that his body is covered with protuberances resembling fish's fins, having them on the sides of his head, his back and even limbs. his body is also covered with scales that look like the skin of fish much like a merman.

"Ah, hoy Queen looks like you came looking for our Princess." Levia said to me as he was standing over with his pirate crew.

"Hand her over right now Levia and turn yourself in." I asked him demanding that he obeys his queen.

"Listen there's no point fighting pointless battles human... Tell you what, I prefer negotiating with your mind, hand me 1 Billion Jewels and I'll hand you the princess" Levia taunted as he knew I didn't have the money nor that I would give him the money.

"Not happening, you got two options Levia, you hand over the princess or I will take her by force." I demanded as I drew my blade out ready to fight him.

"HHAHAHHAH! How cute, I'm well aware how strong you are human, you could barely handle those chicken shit weaklings Zicnrosis and Scissor Runner, I'm way more powerful than both of them combined, in fact just the 7 Dragons here are each around or near the power of Zicnrsois, so once again give me the money and I'll consider ending my deal with Duke Hiden." Levia said to me, confident about his power and skills over me and having heard of my battles in the past.

"You fool, he's a person who hates Dragons, who wants to use the princess powers for a Dragon genocide within Atlanta and throughout Mermaida." I shouted at him attempting to reason with the misery dragon.

"Ask me why should I care about what the person pays me to do, I do anything that involves pay, I'll give you one more chance Queen of Dragons, hand over the money or no princess." Levia asked me attempting to extort me, not fazed by the fact that Hiden would turn against them.

"Perhaps I should make this clear, I don't negotiate with criminals." I shouted at him getting enraged by his apathy.

" I tried to want you human but you won't listen. Don't kill her boys, merely take her down. We want her unharmed for the negations, we can get twice as much pay with her alive." Levia said to the group as he was ready to battle.

The human pirates all surrounded me with their scimitars and blades with some armed with crossbows.

"Attack!" the pirates shouted as they all came towards me.

"I tried to warn you guys." I replied as I dashed past all of them at once.

The training under Katerina was good enough to teach me how to disarm multiple attacks with a single succession of pairs. Before they knew it I was already behind all of them. I then put my sword back in it's sccard as their clothes fall off, their swords were sliced cleanly apart and they were knocked to the ground without a single ounce of blood drawn.

"She defeated them without drawing an ounce of blood, "One of the Pirate Dragons asked slightly nervous about my power and skill.

"I must admit I find it surprising you can move that fast, however, those were mere humans, you can't hope to take on Dragons after you're first two encounters, especially given how lazy and weak your humans are." Levia arrogantly taunted thinking he was dealing with the same Queen 2 years back and had no idea how much stronger I've become.

"Think I'm weak huh...Your dragons are so weak, I don't even need my sheathed blade against them." I said to him as withdrew my blade back and changed up my energy.

"How dare you undertime us bitch!" one of the Pirate Dragons shouted as one of the Dragon go to attack me coming at me with speed expected of an average Soldier Clans Dragon with his razor sharp claws coming at me, however, I evaded the attack several inches before it can connect with my skull.

" **Arms+Armor+ Venier**!" I chanted as enhanced myself with defense, Speed and Power Enchantments to increase my strength.

I then evaded another strike from the Dragon and aimed my fist into the soft underjaw of the dragon moving faster than expected, the force and speed of the punch was so much that the dragon was knocked into the air and then crashed onto the deck being knocked out cold thanks to my enchanted fist

" **Water Dragon Fist**!" One dragon comes towards me with a Water Dragon Fist with his fist generating a large whirlpool surge of water around his massive boulder-sized fist, however, I easily evaded it and punched him towards his underbelly, which has much softer scales than the rest of his body, with the strength of the Ehcament spell, I was able to take the wind out of his sails.

"Gotcha Bitch!" Two dragons shouted as one came at me from the air from the front and the other came at me from behind diving down at me.

"Shouldn't announce your attacks like that." I replied to them as I evaded their attempts to divebomb me and I jumped out the way of the two of them. I then used the armored and power enhanced legs to hit them both with a Flip Kick within the temples of the dragons, managing to knock them out.

Then I heard rumbling as a Fifth dragon bust through the deck of the ship and attempts to eat me from below.

"Time to have a nice tasty snack." the Dragon shouted as he goes to attack me, actually almost catching me with his jaws however I managed to hold back the jaws.

My body struggles to hold back the massive jaws of the dragon as each of the teeth were roughly large enough to be massive broadswords with the weight feeling like I was holding back a mountain. I had to do something before the dragon eats me whole. I then freed one hand and then charged up magic.

" **Thunderbolt**!" I chanted as I used a recently learned spell against the dragon which shot an intense current of lightning into the roof of the mouth of the dragon, zapping the dragon. Being a Water Dragon, they were weak against Lightning Magic, especially if it was fired into their internal organs.

"ARRGH!"The water dragon grunted in pain as he fell over in pain incapacitating the dragon.

I then jumped off the dragon and land back on the deck. I then see a Dragon come at me attempting to crush me.

" **Water Dragon Talon.** " one of the Water Dragons shouted as he attempts to step on me and crush me with his talon foot claws covered in water.

However, I managed to roll past his attack and then grabbed the tail of the dragon and begins to swing him around.

"Take this!" I shouted as I swung him repeatedly and then smashed him into the hull of the ship knocking the dragon out cold

"You bitch! **Water Dragon Roar** " the last Water Dragon shouted as he fires a massive Dragon Roar towards me at near point blank range.

The year of training paid off as thanks with my training with King Rangronk, my strength increased to the point I was able to stop the water Dragon Roar with one hand as I was being pushed back by the roar, I then pushed it back and deflected it, with the roar hitting the mass of the ship.

"Impossible!" The water dragon shouted frightened of how strong I've become to easily deflect the dragon roar.

I then dashed at him and hit him with the hilt of my Hoshigami No Satsuki knocking out the dragon.

"Not bad, to defeat mere footsoldier dragons is no easy feat however you're still nowhere close to your mother's level. Then again considering how far you got, it took your mother your mother 10 years to get to the power needed to run the Dragon Kingdom, there's no way a lass who's green can ever be a true queen of Dragons." Levia said to me as he was ready to fight himself.

Levia then moved so fast that I barely had the time to react as the dragon moved from towards the end of the deck towards the middle within a blink of an eye. I drew my blade just in time to block his claws from mauling my face and held back his claws from his right hand.

He then swings his left hand to try to punch me but pushed him back using my enchanted strength to keep him back from me with my blade drawn. I then leaped into the air with an ax kick attempting to stun the dragon with a kick to the temple but he blocked my blow with his left forearm and pushes me back.

Levia then dashed towards me at high speeds which I responded with my own fast strikes creating collisions which were punching holes into the ship. He threw a series of fast punches at knicks towards me forcing me to block each strike with my sword with the blows pushing me back slightly, Despite my improved strength, the weight of a dragons blow was still a lot for my body to handle.

"Not bate matey, you got a fine pair of sea legs to clash with a powerful dragon of my caliber." Levia said to me throwing some banter as we clash attacks with each other.

"Spare me the pirate talk, you're going to hand me the Princess or I'm going to have to hurt you badly." I shouted at him responding to him, noting I was going to beat him.

"I've yet to fight seriously." Levia responded as he pushed me back.

Levia then proved me powers up and Knocks me aside fighting seriously.

"I see, you're quite strong, nothing less from the former Sergeant of the Water Dragons. " I said to him as he impressed me with his strength and power.

"I've only gotten started matey...You know why Water Dragons are some of the strongest dragons in the world? Because we have the near unlimited ability to become even stronger than our limits so easily for most of the world is covered in water." Levia explained me bringing up a staggering fact I was overlooking., I was in the middle of the Ishgal Sea, a sea that was half as large as the continent of Ishgal, the worst possible place to battle a water Dragon.

"I didn't really think of that...Crap" I said to myself as I get pretty frightened at the idea of facing this man within the situation.

"I'm glad you're so strong, now I can find an opponent worthy of fighting." Levia replied back as he started to absorb the water surrounding the shoreline of the island which radically increased his power beyond what his typical C Rank power was, his body grew larger, his body more muscular and his body was surrounded by a haunting ocean blue aura around him.

"His power increased so much!" I said to myself as I was caught off guard from his massive power boost.

Before I knew it, Levia's fist connected with my head as he smashed down his fist like a sledgehammer and smashes me through the ship with a single strike. The fist felt like a meteor smashed into my skull as I struggled to get back up from the immense pain.

"I gotta step this up a bit." I said to myself as I got back up and go to attack him again coming at him with my blade using Vernier to increase my speed however before I can even touch his underbelly with my blade, he appeared behind me and smacks me with his tail.

"UGGH!" I grunted as the pain was so overwhelming, I felt briefly paralyzed as the tail hit the upper spine. Had not for Armor, he would've easily paralyzed me for good or worse, split me in half.

" **Dividing Wind!** " I chanted as I when for my counter-attack to slash him with enhanced speed and power.

" **Water Dragon Fist!** " He countered as he punches me, canceling out my attack with sheer brute with Arms, my attacks were overpowered.

"Not bad, for lasting this long, I shall use my strongest attack." Levia said to me as he summons a large wave of water around him and puts both hands behind him and charges up water behind him. " **Water Dragon's Cyclone Wave** " Levia chanted as he fired a massive blast of water towards me spiraling like spiraling like a vortex form his hands.

"It's now or never! **Deus Corona**!" I countered as I used both hands to cast my ultimate defense speed at the time as I covered myself with a green energy barrier which helps me tank the attack.

"What? Impossible, no one has blocked my attack before." Levia shouted as he looked like I seen a ghost from the

"I told you, I'm the queen of dragons. **Crescent Dragon Whirlwind** " I replied to him as I twirled my blade drawing the sword to the full size of its blade turning it into a Katana and then spun it and generated a horizontal gust which sucks in Levia into my mini gust.

"What? No how did you? "Levia asked shocked to see me master one of my mother's techniques in battle.

I then dashed past him, cutting him down with the Hoshigami No Satsuki, in one hit.

"That's why you don't underestimate the Queen of Dragons." I said to him as he falls down to the ground.

"Urrrgh!" Levia grunted in pain as he falls down to the ground with a mid gash on his abdomen going across the abdomen.

However, I drew back my blade as was quite exhausted. My head hurt badly from the blow behind it by Levia which caused my head to bleed from the small gash while I felt back pain from the tailwhip and using the move exhausted me greatly.

"Ready to give up the princess?" I asked the dragon as I tried to withstand the strain on my body from my body fighting the dragon.

"Fine, you win. As a man of my word, I will hand you the princess. She's within the bottom deck within the holding cell. Here's the key for the cell." he said to me as he passed me the keys to the Mermaid Princess cell.

It seemed like everything was won until surrendering a tidal wave slices the ship in half and the Princess was abducted by a large Merman who is holding her hostage with one of his 8 tentacles.

"Help Me!" the princess shouted as she struggles to fight against the Mermain trying to break out of his tentacle grip.

"Fiend!" I shouted as I was at the edge of the spilt ship in half from the attack.

"You've served your use Levia, I no more use for you." Hiden said to the Water Dragon Pirate King as he shot a powerful Air blast towards Levia however before the blast can touch him, I blocked the blast sending it through the sinking ship.

Hiden then goes down to the ocean with the princess,

"COME BACK HERE!" I shouted as I dive underwater to fight him, little did I know, I was setting myself up for a very tough fight. Me and him reached the bottom of the ocean floor not far from the island merely 900 meters below as we see the ship crash to the bottom of the ocean. When I arrive, I saw the princess trapped within an air barrier she couldn't break out.

"Save me please" she shouted as she struggles to break out of the barrier.

"You stupid human, you feel for my trap. You're now going to die here within the ocean." Hiden mocked as he then took out 8 blades with each of his 8 tentacles and take out two more blades with his arms ready to fight.

"10 swords?" I said shocked and horrified, this was the first time I've seen anyone draw 10 blades at once, worse he was very strong.

"You're up against the might Archduke Hiden, one of the leaders of the Altania who was known as the "Dragon Slaying Merman", ever since I lost my parents to Dragons, I wanted revenge for the massacre of my family and searched decades for a way to kill those dirty dragon's, to my luck Dragons as powerful as they still need to breathe air and with the magic I learned combined with my Merman abilities, I will be the first true Dragon Slayer" Hiden explained to me as he revealed the true reason for his anti-dragon agenda as he was ready to fight to kill, I couldn't let him win.

"As if I would let you kill innocent Dragons, Don't make me laugh." I responded as I was beyond furious that this asshole was planning to kill all dragonkind. I won't allow him to kill the princess and take an innocent person's life, especially when he plans to kill more with that power he would gain.

I clashed against his blades, blocking multiple strikes from each of his tentacles with each blade coming closer and closer to touching my skin. He clearly had a skill and experience edge over me, he also had physical edges over me. Not only can he breathe underwater, but he also had tentacles that were flexible and had twice the distance and range as a human's arm. Worse I was already battered from the previous fight with Levia so I was going into the battle in a massive disadvantage.

"As mighty as Dragons and humans like you are, you become weaker and slower and inhibited by the atmospheric pressure and lack of oxygen underwater whereas Merman like me thrive from these conditions." he said to me as me manages to get several scrapes with his blades getting past my guard.

"UGGH!" I shouted as I struggled to block his attacks.

"Looks like your too slow underwater." Duke Hiden said to me as he moved and swam much faster than he was moving before, forcing me to block more attacks against him however he kept getting grazes and scrapes from the blades, getting through my defenses and forcing me onto the defensive.

" **Slashing Wave**!" I chanted as I shot another blast towards him from my sword only for him to block my attack with each of his 10 swords.

"Not bad, but you're not strong enough to beat me underwater. In fact, let's see how you fare without that bubble of you'rs." Hiden said to me smirking maniacally as he knew my weakness.

"What? " I said as I prepared to strike him down before he can use his attack.

" **Air Blast**!" Hiden chanted as he shoots an Oxygen blast towards me faster than I can react and then I was dispelled of the Oxygen spell.

Damn it !" I shouted as all of a sudden I felt the immense pressure against my entire body.

At that moment I felt the pressure of the ocean against my body. I struggle to even move and struggle to breathe. My body felt like it was weighed down by ship anchors while my vision was getting blurry.

" **10 swords Whirlpool** " Hiden chanted as he spins around like a whirlpool as all 10 of his blades came towards me.

I struggled to block all his blades as he spun around frantically, I was being pushed back against the force of the strikes as I was losing strength underwater, it took everything I got to block his blows, however, one slash was able to get me, slicing my shoulder pretty badly.

"UGGH! DAMN IT !" I shouted holding onto my shoulder as I felt the overwhelming pain of my shoulder gushing blood into the ocean….As if things couldn't get worse for me, I struggle to get back up.

"Now die !" Hiden goes to attack me while I'm staggered struggling for air however I was able to grab his sword arm and block his 9 other blades with my sword and then kicked him before he can overpower my sword into a sea rock. I went back to holding onto my badly cut shoulder.

'Damn it… I have to fight !" I said to myself. I had to strike him now, my strength was failing me badly. I was barely able to see him, barely able to hear him as I started to lose oxygen and slowly losing consciousness. t was now or never.

"I then leaped at the get and attempted to slash him down.

"Huh! How do you still have so much energy." Hiden said shocked that I was coming towards him.

" **Braveheart!** " I shouted as managed to get him to block my attack with all 10 swords. I was forced to pour all my energy into the attack to shatter each of his swords and manages to slash him from shoulder to hip

"ARRGH!" Hiden shouted as he was badly wounded from the slash.

"Finally…." I said to him as a struggle to get back up and swim to the surface to catch a breather and recast the spell to give myself some oxygen only to see something even more frightening.

" **Muscle Speak**!" Hiden said with the terrifying words as he expanded his muscles and made himself extremely huge. Normally Muscle Speak was a fairly low tier magical spell but in the hands of a powerful Merman, it becomes a very strong magical spell.

The good news is that his muscle mass made him slower and his attacks far more predictable, the bad news was he was underwater so the loss in speed was negligible as a Merman, worse I was barely able to fight. The pressure on my body was making me slower and the lack of oxygen wasn't helping either as well as my previous injuries with Levia as well as my deep shoulder wound.

I tried to slash at the brute however he thanked my attack outright.

"Impossible!" I shouted.

He then punched me into the gut so hard I coughed up blood.

"That was nothing." He then grabbed me and then dashed further and further away from Gallant Island struggling to break out of his immense grip.

When he finally crossed the Isghal Sea dragging me along, I was then thrown into the bottom of the Coral sea over 4km away, the force of the throw as so great that the compression seriously damaging my internal organs leaving her badly injured. At this point below, it felt as if rather than I was weighed down by a Ship Anchor, an entire ship was pressed against my entire body. At this depth, any ship would've been crushed by this intense pressure. Even most Dragons would die from this pressure if they weren't water Dragons.

"URGGH! Damn it, it can't end like this" I shouted as I coughed up blood. This was was one of the closest times I felt close to dying. Every fiber of my body was in pain right now

"Now time to end this! **Aerial Phose.** " Hiden shouted as he swings both of his hands in a circular motion around his body shooting a massive sphere like cyclone towards me.

" **Deus Corona**!" I countered as I tried to block his attack however the attack was too strong for me to block and I took immense damage from the attack, to the point every part of my body had thousands of small cuts with a very deep gash on my other shoulder. Had not for Deus Corona, I would've been dead.

I then collapsed onto the ground, suffering for organ damage, immense blood loss and lack of oxygen. I was at the brink of death at this point, unable to fight back.

It was when in my illusions I saw a young man with shoulder-length hair, two long horns, and a facial tattoo over his right eye swam over me. He grabbed onto me and I felt the energy flowing through me, it was the first and the only time I recalled seeing this man, however, had not for him appearing, I would've died that day.

"Now then, time to end this!" Hiden said as he is about to finish me.

However, through sheer willpower, I was able to cast one spell that would help me.

" **Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise** "I countered as I raised myself and blocked the finishing blow blocking the air bullet with my sword.

"Impossible….How are you still alive...You should be dead!" Hiden shouted shocked that despite everything he threw at me.

"You can do whatever you wish to me...But you can never crush the spirit of Dragonv." I said to him as I stood my ground about to use my attack as I charged up the last of my energy against him. It was all or nothing.

"Die! **Aerial Phose**. " Hiden shouted as he fired another blast towards me.

" **Demon Sword Scarlet Fang**."! I countered as I slashed through the attack and cut Hiden with the attack.

"UGGGH!" Hiden gruntled as he then realized he was cleanly split in half, within seconds Hiden was dead from my final attack. It was the last thing I remember seeing as I blacked out.

However, when I woke up I saw Levia and Ingeel there. We were back on Gallant Island in the middle of the Isghal Sea. I saw the princess freed from her bubble thanks to Ingeel's help.

"You saved the queen Levia."Ingeel said to him as I realized it was the criminal Levia that saved my life alongside Ingeel.

"I apologize for my crimes and await my judgment Queen of Dragons. Her bravery reminded me of what I once fought for, she would be a great ruler when he powers fully matured." Levia replied back as Ingeel restrained him.

"Indeed she would."Ingeel replied.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

 **August 20 X387**

I recovered within the hospital within Coraalla after being within a coma for over a week. I woke up to Belserion, Ingeel, Minue, her daughter and the Mermaid Monarchs there.

"She's awake !" Ingeel said to everyone there.

"Where am ?" I asked them.

"Looks like you were really close to dying there queen, you need to be less reckless Queen."Belserion answered.

"Is the princess okay?" I asked them.

"I'm fine thanks to you." the princess of the Mermaids replied as she hugged me.

I then realized my entire body is covered with bandages from all the wounds I suffered.

"We can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us. Thanks to your heroism, and bravery, you got the dragons and Mermaids more untied on your behalf. We want you to attend our daughter's wedding." the princess said to me as she offered me to go into the wedding.

"It would be an honor to attend the wedding." I replied as gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Several days later**

 **August 23, x387**

After recovering from the hospital, I attended the wedding between the Mermaid Princess and Mermaid Prince

"Do you take the prince to be your lawfully wedded husband." the pastor said to the two of them.

"I do" the Princess answered.

"Do you take the princess to be your lawfully wedded wife." the pastor asked the handsome prince.

"I do" the prince answered.

"By the power of Possession, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." the pastor declared as the two kissed each other

The wedding was very beautiful, this was what I wished I would have in the future, a wedding with a handsome prince in which we would have a lovely family. The Princess throws the Bouquet and Minue catches it.

"I caught the Bouquet." Minue Jr said to Ingeel.

"Indeed, you did" Ingeel replied staring at Minue Jr as they both blushed.

I then came to the center of the wedding chapel to give my speech to the people within the kingdom, a speech that would solidify a new era of unity after centuries of conflicts.

"For centuries the mermaids and Dragons fought for this scared grounds, today I declare an era of peace between to the two race, we share a common ancestor, a common god, and a common land. The great Water God Mercuphobia envisions a world where all undersea life lived in peace and harmony. Let's take this day to remember the bonds we share than the appearances that separate us." I said to the Dragons and Mermaids within the crowd as they cheered my speech. It was nice to see the two races, the Dragons and Mermaids finally unite as one, thanks to my efforts. It was from that day I thought of the idea of marrying one day myself.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **August 24, X387**

Belserion and I return back to Dragonv to govern. My injuries were all healed up as if nothing happened.

"To think you got strong enough to defeat an entire group of entire group of defected pirates, powerful human pirates, several Pirate dragons and an Infamous Merman who killed several B ranked Dragons." Belserion said to me impressed at my growth in the last year.

"Hiden killed that many dragons? No wonder I was at the brink of death at fighting the guy, he was very strong. I then saw some man with horns and blue hair appear, he saved me."

"Impossible, did you see Mercuphobia?" Belserion asked me amazed that I saw one of the Dragon Gods.

"That was Mercuphobia?" I asked him shocked to have met a god.

"Mercuphobia tends to be the least willing to help humans, the fact he saved your life means he sees promise within you." Belserion said to me.

"I owe him big time, still, I've still not fully recovered, I need some time to rest according to Grandeeney." I said to grandpa referring to the fact I took a serious beating.

"Indeed, you came very close to dying that last battle, you need to stop being so reckless with your battles." Grandpa scolded me regarding my actions.

"I'll try Belserion." I replied with sweat dripping from my brow.

"It seems like the threat of this mysterious person who caused the Mildan Academy massacre has disappeared. They've been not seen any signs of this mysterious killer anywhere." belserion said to me telling me at least some good news out there.

"Hopefully he's dead for good, still it feels uneasy that there are such forces out there." I replied worried about the fact that there are humans that might exist with god powers.

"I'm confident one day you can deal with something like the threat like a demigod. You grew stronger at a faster rate than even your mother."

"Thanks, I'll do everything to protect her friends and family and the nation of Dragnov." I replied feeling confident in myself.

"You would be a great queen, one that can rule a whole lifetime."

"Thanks perhaps one day we can even get the Serenity Empire to unite with us, perhaps I can marry the most handsome prince of the land and raise a family together."

"I would advise against it, Serenity and Dragonv feud for centuries." Belserion warned me.

"Yeah and we can end that feud with an arraigned marriage once we win the Dragon War." I replied back.

The experience within Gallant Island and the Kingdom of Mermaids was quite the intense experience. A Beautiful underwater kingdom divided by centuries of mistrust between the Mermaid race and dragon race and I helped reunited the two races. Minue and Ingeel little to my understanding seem to be bonding quite well, possibly might be the future wedding I attended had things went well. Levia was charged with robbery and theft of over 2 Trillion Jewels which would equal 20 Billion Alvarez Dollars in the modern era however because he saved my life, his sentence was reduced from a death sentence to a mere 10 years in jail. He would be scheduled for July 7, X397 that is had things went as well as I hoped...In reality, darkness waited for me. I should've token Belserion's warning from here.

* * *

 **10 years later**

 **July 7, X397**

I sat at the cell covered in dirt and other substance as my body covered with scales, I was a broken woman who remained captive for 3 years. The only thing covering me was my tattered royal nightgown which has covered with the fields of other men. My body was physically scarred with white scales while mentally scaled by the countless fluids pumped into me by men and beaten out of me by men.

It has been 3 years since the end of the Dragon War that nearly ended the world, one week after the war on July 7, X394, I was overthrown in a violent Coup De Dat by my very own husband. With the Dragon Protection Squad surviving members protecting the children of Prophecy for Anna's 400-year plan and much of my army decimated, I was vulnerable to a violent coup. Being 3 months pregnant at the time and recovering from the most difficult fight ever combine what the shock of the betrayal overwhelmed me.

For 3 years, I was brutally beaten, tortured and even gang-raped on a constant basis and my bare essence was tired to a cross as men jeered at my defiled body, then the townsfolk had their turn with me until I became referred as the Kingdom's Royal Toilet. All while pregnant with my child. The only thing that kept me from hanging from my cell was my will to protect my child.

"No matter the cost, I will definitely protect you...Erza." I said to her as I was barely awoke holding my stomach within a fetal position.

It was then that bastard showed his face, he was within shadows so I couldn't see him properly at the time. He was a prince within the Kingdom of Serenity who also was the Grand General of the Serenity Zentopitan Templar, the most elite Knights within the land. He was devilishly handsome and charming and successfully charmed me into marriage, it would easily prove to be my second biggest mistake in my life.

"You time is up Dragon wrench, you're execution date is today." the man said to me as he opened my cell.

From there everything went blank, the next thing I recalled, a large explosion occurred, with Manga Carta being completely destroyed. Everyone in the castle was killed including Levia who was about to be executed as well as myself.

I then realized that I looked completely different. I was far taller, my body was like that like a Dragons. It was then I realized, I've made the biggest mistake of my life.

"OH NO! WHAT HAVE I BECOME?" I shouted with people fleeing the city.

The Dreaded Dragon Slayer powers, the very thing that helped us survive the Dragon war that I created turned me into a monster, from there my slow descent to madness begun and how I would eventually end up with the likes of Zeref. However the story is far from over, I still drift within the darkness of this Purgatory.

* * *

 **( A/N: And that's all for now. Bet you were expecting me to make a Mermaid into the Monster of the chapter would you? Frankly, it would get boring if all Irene fought was Dragons considering the grand scale of the world around her. Considering this is a vast underwater kingdom, we had to throw in some powerful mermaid enemies for Irene to fight.**

 **At this point Irene is virtually on par with a B class Dragon at this point given she has spent a full year training with the 3 kings of Isvaniana and we needed to showcase just how much stronger she has become since her fight with Scissor Runner hence** how **she effortlessly was able to bitchslap down several dragons without drawing her Hoshigami No Satsuki.**

 **As for why Leiva was stronger than a typical C class Dragon, that should be very obvious, he's a water dragon who's battlefield is surrounded by water, needless to say, his power to grow is near unlimited. Theoretically, he can keep getting stronger with almost no limit. He appeared to be one of the stronger dragons within the Dragon Festival Arc and going by weakest to strongest minus Altas flames there's ZiicornsisScissor RunnerLevia the Dark Dragon Gajeel** fought **unarmed Boulder dragon Cobra fought and Motherglare. All but Motherglare are C class Dragons meaning that the other 2 remaining C class dragons would be little to no challenge to her whatsoever if she wields the Hoshigami No Satsuki right? Trust me** I'll **find ways to make them a bit more challenging than they're rank level and throw a few more obstacles and surprises down the alley.**

 **As for the world building of the Mermaid and underwater kingdoms, especially have the 100-year quest story to thank for that given ti helped expand the lore I was setting up with the hidden underwater kingdoms inhibited by the Mermaid and other fish like races within the universe I created. I will continue to develop more on the world of Fairy Tail as I did with previous chapters such as the brief development of Middle Earth Land which is basically the Middle East if met the Lord of the Rings and Isviaian Peninsula which is essentially Scanaividina within the Fairy Tail world.**

 **Originally I wanted to make this a team effort to defeat Levia but decided to save that for the next chapter. Realistically there wasn't much Lena, Erenjack or Rena could've done against a C class dragon at all at this point given they're still in training and they would merely struggle to beat the Fodder Water Dragons within the deck of Levia's Ship much less hope to do shit against Levia and Lena would especially be useless given her sand magic is weak against water and out of the three, the weakest in physical strength and would be virtually useless without Sand Magic the same way Gaara from Naruto can't fight without sand. Rena and Ernejack would fare little better in this chapter given her hair magic that produces flames is also useless underwater, especially since the water would ruin the hair and make it float and Erenjack with heavy weapons and metal would sink and drown so dealing with these issues, it was best to make this a solo effort to showcase how much Irene improved with her own strength and mastery of the Hoshigami No Satsuki.**

 **As for Levia himself, I decided to give him a Pirate gimmick for this, why because why not? My goal is to give each dragon friend or** foe **a unique personality and persona. In the case of ZIioncrosis, he was the only dragon aside from Altas Flames with a defined personality. I made Scissor RUnner a literally edgy serial killer who loves to chop up anything that breathes so I went with the misery, disgruntled pirate who lost the will to fight for his kingdom after Eclarate's death. Livera will eventually die like all the dragons, how he would die is going to be kept a secret given in canon each of the dragons were killed by Ancologia, I changed it up here given none of the dragons seem worthy to die in Ancologia's hands. The ones who attacked Sonya, on the other hand, will still die in Ancologia's hands but more of those dragons later.**

 **I also did a bit more lore on the Three Great Desert Gods and the connection to Belserion past alongside the 5 Dragon Gods to give more of a perspective and scale of the threat of the Demon Dragon King and how powerful a Demon Dragon King can be. Needless to say to make things clear, Neros who is based on the great Roman Emperor who made the Roman Empire ( The Crous Empire being the literal equivalent to Rome) is easily as powerful as Ancologia when he absorbed the Ravine of Time while the Dragon Gods are as powerful as Acnologia without the Ravines of time and the three Desert gods equal Acnologia within the story. By contrast, the power of Morton would equal that of Ancologia's base power**

 **And yes** Levia **dies in this continuity when Irene turns into a Dragon and destroys her entire castle. This is a preview of the level of shit Irene is going to go through, yes she gets raped, horribly but I won't be showing explicit detail of that, it would more of a mention of it, after all it's pretty much implied in canon she was brutally tortured and** hulimated **and considering she was nude throughout it, rape would be an inevitable thing to occur to her, it would also further explain her descend into madness because imagine being raped, tortured, beaten and humiliated for 3 years straight, then being a dragon for 400 years and then not sleeping for 28 years? As for Irene's Husband, fuck that prick, also we'll get more on him much later in the timeline, right now this was a mere teaser of things to come.**

 **Hilda Yesta:16,000 MPF**

 **Lena Marvell(Age 17)8,322 MPF base, 11,666 MPF full power base, 12,333 MPF using Enchantments**

 **Rey Fullbuster 24,000 MPF**

 **Erenjack(Age 16):14,332 MPF**

 **Pirate Dragons:12,666 MPF**

 **Pirate Mermaid Warriors: 10,833 MPF**

 **Sir Epoch: 10,833 MPF base, 12,666 MPF using Underwater to increase his strength**

 **Irene (Age 17):14,878 MPF base, 15,544 MPF using Enchantments, 16,544 MPF with base full power, 17,210 MPF using Enchantments full power, 18,000 MPF with the full power Hoshigami No Satsuki, 18,666 MFF using Enchantments**

 **Levia:14,878 MPF- 18,000 MPF after absorbing mass amounts of water**

 **Duke Hiden: 17,000 MPF, 18,666 MFF While Underwater**

 **Review, Fave and Subscribe)**


	12. Heart of a Queen

**Chapter 11: Heart of a Queen**

 **(A/N: Thanks for the feedback within the last for the end of the last Chapter, expect a few more flashforwards towards certain events of the series for this is a giant recap of Irene's life. Trust me when I say that Irene is going to fall very hard and when we get to her inevitable Scarlet Despair Transformation, you would see just how much she's changed from what she used to be but then again anyone who read the series from chapter 484 to 520 would know this already however unlike canon, it's not going to be wasted potential within 36 chapters, it's going to pay off handsomely not just for Irene and inevitably Erza but the whole series as whole for Irene being the first Dragon Slayer is literally something that affects the entire lore of the Fairy Tail verse but I've said more than enough on the topic, we have 3 chapters left within the New Queen of Dragons arc and trust me, it's about to heat up really fast. I'm going to try to post a new chapter or two at least 2 a week, no promises on whether I can keep this up but I'll try to with the best of my ability without trying to rush it because oh boy we got a long way to go before we reach the end of the road.)**

* * *

 **December 12,x387**

 **Irene's POV**

4 Months have passed since the Battle of Altania. My body suffered such a significant injury to my organs that i eased back on the training for at least one month. While I was able to prevail against Hiden and Levia, I nearly lost my life. I was arrogant to think that I could handle anything given I can battle dragons however that battle showed me that while the dragons are the mightest races, there were plenty of other threats to the world as well.

To make up for lost time recovering from the serious injuries I've received in the last battle, I decided to train with Igneel. Going by what Belserion said, I was ready to fight a B Class Dragon, it's only natural I step up my training as well.

"You're ready to do this princess?" Igneel asked me as he stood over me.

"I am, I want to make sure my body doesn't get complicate within the lack of training." I answered back as I drew my blade.

Igneel then unleashed his intense flame aura, it was unlike anything I felt before. It was as if the sun grew in size. The flames were so overwhelmingly hot that it felt hotter than the inside of a volcano and that's merely being near Igneel.

"Ready?" I asked me as I was barely able to stand near his presence. His intense heat was suffocating, beyond even the flames that Altas Flames could generate. However, I couldn't back down in the slightest.

"Ready!" I answered as I readied myself.

However, in reality, I wasn't ready, beroe I could even react, Ingeel's fist was already inches close to my face. The speed was so incredible that even my eyes lost sight of him. A room wide enough to be a stadium with the two of us at each end and yet within a split second Igneel crossed the room with barely me noticing.

I barely blocked his massive punch however it heated up my sword and I felt burns on my hands.

"AHHH!" I shouted in pain as I struggled to hold onto my sword as my blade conducted the intense heat. Igneel then swung his tail towards me knocking me into the walls.

"If merely a small amount of heat was able to knock your sword out of your hands, you really aren't ready." Ingeel said to me as I struggled to get back up.

"I'm fine… continue." I responded defying my body which is in pain I grabbed my blade yet again having cooled down. I never felt anything so hot that I couldn't grip onto it, and that was even training with Altas Flame for over an entire year.

Igneel then came towards me again as I barely evaded his punch. Fighting one of the Dragon protection Squad in a serious fight was beyond any fight I've had at this point. I attempted to slash at the mighty Fire Dragon King, however, he effortlessly blocked my attack with his forearm. I continued my slashes towards him but despite the cutting power of the, it wasn't even scratching Igneel. Granted this was a sparring match but the fact even when holding back I couldn't hope to contend against him showed just how far I needed to go.

" **Lightning Spark**!" I chanted as I blasted him with a powerful Lightning blast While it's useless against a Dragon, especially on Igneel's caliber, it was useful enough to blind him for a split second for me to attempt to follow up with another attack as I dashed towards him with my sword, however, he literally disappeared in front of my eyes and knocked me into a wall.

"Sorry Queen but you need to do better than that."Ingeel said to me as he stood there. That was my opportunity to deliver a follow up to his attack.

" **Braveheart !** " I shouted as I leaped into the air to strike Ingeel but he flapped his wings generating a gust blowing me into the air and hitting the ceiling of the room.

"ARGGH!" I shouted as felt the pain on my back as the stone ceiling knocked me into the floor and then threw a series of fast punches towards me barely giving a break to recover.

"Come on Queen, you can do better than this!" ingeel said to me as he was throwing punches so fast, i was struggling to block them all with the, in fact, I was being knocked back at least a foot or two every attempt to block his massive fists. Since a massive creature moving this fast was beyond comprehension.

Ingeel, however, took a break mid attack and was letting me recover or so I thought. I was too overwhelmed by how fast and strong he was. His power was beyond intense, even at a young age Igneel had the power to destroy a whole kingdom and was moving at speeds beyond comprehension for the medieval era, after all, Subreailstvtic wasn't a term invented until the theory of relativity was invented.

However I sensed something off from Ingeel, his blows kept on getting slower and more predictable to evade and block, his punches were putting in much less force overtime, his movements felt very stiff and he seemed to be a bit out of breath. It didn't make sense why was wasting so much energy so fast when he was supposed to far stronger than myself.

It was however at this point where he stepped back and prepare to fire his Dragon Roar.

" **Fire Dragon Roar!** " He shouted shot a massive blast of flames towards me. I barely had time to evade the devastating Roar.

" **Deus Corona!** " I countered as I tried to block his attack however the flames were burning through the spell. Fortunately Ingeel was holding back immensely or I would've been roasted like a fine Mutton Chop but even so, the intense flames felt as if the sun was trying to roast me alive.

However it was at the moment Ingeel was very winded from that attack,far more than I expected.

"Urrgh"!ngeel grunted in pain as he clutched onto his chest and suddenly collapsed onto the floor after using a Dragon Roar.

"INGEEL!" I shouted shocked to see him suddenly fall to the ground. Something wasn't right at all.

It was unlike him to suddenly pass out, something was horribly wrong with Igneel. Ingeel was a powerhouse and one of the strongest dragons in the entire world, and yet he passed out. Worse purple swelling marks were on his scales...It was clear as day, he was poisoned.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

Ingeel was taken to the hospital where Grandeeney was trying to treat Ingeel. I rushed over where the rest of the Dragon protection Squad and Atlas Flame Was at. I was worried, how can one as Ingeel be poisoned? Who poisoned him.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked him.

"Sadly I don't know." Grandeeney answered worried about Igneel's weight as well.

"How bad is it?" Altas Flames asked the Sky Dragon hoping it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

"Not going to lie, it's Very bad. despite using Re-Raise and using Magical spells to extract the poison, the poison keeps multiplying faster than my magic can remove the poison." Grandeeney explained to us, causing us to be worried greatly.

"This can only mean one thing...He was poisoned by a Poison Dragon Slayer." Vemoniskyreplied notably angry that there's a possible traitor within his ranks.

"You're saying we have a traitor within the ranks? " I asked him, my anger was boiling.

"It would make the most sense, only someone within the Asssiaiantion Unit could've done this. This isn't an ordinary poison either, someone combined Poison Dragon Slayer with an extremely toxic plant, so much so it can take someone like Igneel out. Whoever this trartior is, he's probably defected to the Dark Dragon Tribe and is trying to take us out one by one."

"Damn it, I can't believe we were so careless to not see that coming. Is he going to be alright?" I asked him with tears starting to come down my eyes.

"Calm down, allow me to check this out. " Vemonisky answered. I there was a way to treat poison , Vemonisky knew the way. He specialized within deadly poisons.

He placed his hand over Ingeel's chest and began to extract the poison out of him which came out of Ingeel's body in the form of a toxic purple sludge that smelled worse than a decomposing corpse mixed with several animal excrements.

"God that shit stinks, that's inside Igneel?" Zeusei asked covering his nose right now.

"What we would kill to be Rock Dragons right now." Weisslogia said to everyone as he covered his nose.

"Indeed, I never smelled anything this foul before."Skiadrum replied as he covered his nose as well.

" It's going to be a while guys. Bare with it. Granddeny, pass me a barrel so I could fill it up with this toxic goop." Vemonisky said to Grandeeney.

"Ahead of you."She replied as she put forth a massive barrel that was roughly the size of a 1 story cottage towards Vemonisky. so he can dump the toxic sludge deep into the barrel.

For a few hours, we anxiously waited for Igneel's recovery as Vemonisky was removing the poison into his body, However, it was so much poison that not even he could fully remove it. It was so bad enough a Poison Dragon of Vemonsiky's caliber was unable to move the poison. We saw 10 barrels filled with toxic waste in term

"This poison was not only mixed with the magic of a Poison Dragon Slayer but also the poisons of the Cabrian Scorpion, the Guptan Cobra and the South Alatsika Rainforest poison frog to create a super toxin capable of killing even the strongest of Dragons." Vemonisky said to us giving us the blunt of bad news.

"Impossible!Even you can't treat him? " Metalicana asked him grabbed vemonisky.

"It's beyond my power as of now! " Vmeonsiky said to us trying to maintain his stoic expression.

"NO! SO EVEN YOU CAN'T FIX THIS?" I shouted disheartened that even Vmeionsiky was unable to heal Ingeel of the poison.

"All is not lost though. My mother knew of a special miracle drug that exists within the frigid wastelands of Dragonv. It is said to have healing properties beyond even the most powerful healing spells at the time." Grandeeney explained to me giving us a ray of hope.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's look for this plant and get it to save Igneel." I shouted as I was not willing to waste any time.

"It's not so simple, the plant is hidden within the Winter Wonderland Region within Dragonv. It's a large region in Dragonv that rivals the size of the Gaberian Peninsula. It snows all year around there and the snow averages 3 feet deep, it would take at least a week to find it. " Zeusei explained to me, stating that the place is very hard to trekk.

"Then I'll search for it regardless." I stated defiantly to search for the cure.

"You're a fool, that region is very hard to traverse, even Dragons that wandered there have ended up dead. You need to think about this." Metalicana shouted at me.

"Hey there's nothing to think about, I can't be the queen of dragons if Ingeel dies in my watch right. I refuse to let some traitorous scumbag to kill my comrades." I replied willing to risk everything to save Ingeel.

"That's our queen! " Weisslogia said to everyone.

"How long can you keep Ingeel's poison from killing him? " I asked Vmeoniksy.

"I can suppress the poison for roughly a week, hopefully, you're able to find this cure or Ingeel will die." Vmeonisky explained to me as he gave me a grave warning.

"Then there's no time to waste." I replied as I was ready for my adventure by Grandeeney stopped me.

"Be very cautious Irene, the extremely cold climate is known to be super harsh, so much so that some of the strongest creatures in the North come from there such as the Ice Vulcans, Frost Giants, and Blizzardverns all much stronger than they would in countries like Fiore, they're extremely feral and attack anyone in their territory." Grandeeney explained to me warning me about the hazards within the region.

"Very well then, I will be careful and keep my guard up at all times. I won't let myself be caught off-guard so easily as back in Altnia. Everyone, search for the traitor of the country. Alatas Flames, come with me, we need your assistance the most."

"No problem queen, Ingeel is my friend, I would do anything to help him." he replied with a slight tear coming from his eye, He was determined to save his best friend.

"No problem princes,s we will search this kingdom for the traitor who poisoned our comrade. Put the kingdom on lockdown. " Belserion commanded everyone as he followed my orders.

"What about assistance Queen Irene? " Atlas Flame asked me.

"I have 3 people plus you to help me out. We're going to make three stops today." I answered Altas Flames.

* * *

 **Several Hours Later**

I wasted no time and went to assemble Rena, Lena and Erenjack flying on Altas Flames back who volunteered to take us to the Frozen wastelands. We first stopped at Varaklya to pick up Lena who was training with the Varaykles. She was taking a break from fighting when Altas Flame dropped me off towards her.

"Lena!" I said to her as I hugged her.

"Irene, you look sad." Len asked me.

"We got an emergency, one I needed help with., I'll explain on the way ."

After getting Rena and Ernejack on Altas Flames, we were flying towards our destination.

"What?" Rena asked shocked to learn the news.

"Ingeel has been poisoned?"Erenjack asked me shocked to learn that Ingeel was poisoned.

"We have a mole within our kingdom that the Dragon Protection Squad is searching for." Altas Flames answered.

"We're searching for a cure within a region of Dragonv roughly 23 times the size of the country of Fiore which is like searching for a needle in a haystack, we only got a week to search this region, we're going to need to put on alot of deep layer clothing to make sure we don't freeze to death searching the mountains."

"Sounds easier said than done but we can do i.." Rena said to me.

"Don't worry we would find the cure." Lena stated.

"We won't let our friend die." Erenjack replied as we flew off to find the cure for Ingeel's poisoning.

* * *

 **End of 1st Person POV**

 **3rd Person POV**

Ingeel is reeling in pain within the hospital as Vmeonsiki is trying to extract the poison with Grandeeney assisting him.

"Damn it, even with your Lteghary spell, he's still feeling the pain."Vemoniskyshouted as he was frustrated with having to treat the poison too,

"This poison is something formidable, Hopefully, the other Dragons find this rouge." Grandeeney replied as she tried to keep Ingeel asleep with her magical spell.

Meanwhile, Ingeel was having dreams of his past.

 **21 years ago**

 **Ailtar City, East Bosco**

Ingeel was within the country of Stella fighting through a major battlefield as explosions from Dragon Roars and magical spells were exploding everywhere with thousands of dragons flying over the crimson red skies. He wakes up to see flames everywhere and everything around him burning. A Dragon Roar was coming towards him but his father appeared and smacked back the Dragon Roar into a mountain causing a massive explosion. His father has red scales with a white underbelly with Blue Bat-like wings with facial features and a body structure slimair to Ingeel with his body covered in scars.

"Get up son, we got a war to fight." Primus said to Ingeel as he pulls up Ingeel from the ground.

"This is my first time in a war...Sorry for freezing up Father. I was caught off guard." Ingeel answered as he regained his cool

"We need to take back the CIty of Altair and stop the enemy advancements into the country, think you can do it Ingeel?" Primus asked his son.

I've been trained by you father, I won't let you down." Ingeel replied with a confident smile as he charged into battle.

Ingeel flies down to AItar where 50 Dragons are attacking civilians retreating from the city as Dragons smash apart buildings, All of them are C Class Dragons. The city was engulfed with flames. One shoots a dragon roar towards a woman holding a baby however the flame roar was easily absorbed by Ingeel.

"A mere dragon getting in our way, where's your regiment boy? " one of the fire dragons asked Ingeel.

"Disgraceful, attacking humans like this, people like you are a disgrace to the Fire Dragon Race. I don't anything more against pathetic disgraces like you, just my own abilities. You will pay for attacking this festival" Ingeel shouted angrily as he got into his battle stance.

"Arrogant fool, there are 50 of us and only one of you." the dragons laughed.

"Which is more than enough to allow these humans escape for reinforcements to arrive" Ingeel arrogantly replied with a smirk.

One dragon fired a Dragon Roar towards Igneel, however, he effortlessly deflected the blast away from the town. 3 More fire Dragon Roars on him, all of them fire but Ingeel goes through them effortlessly tanking the explosions

" **Brilliant Flame of the Fire Dragon** " Ingeel shouted as he ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together shooting a fireball towards the dragons, managing to kill the 3 fire dragons with an explosion despite their immunity to fire.

"Impossible, he killed 3 Fire Dragons with a fire attack."One of the dragons said to another.

"How strong is he? Only the Grand Fire Dragons can easily slay another Fire Dragon with flames" another dragon replied sweating in fear.

" **Fire Dragon Crushing Fang**!" Ingeel shouted as he kills a dragon attempting to attack him from the air, decapitating the Dragon with a firely slash that cleanly seared the head off the neck.

Igneel then dashes through, taking out 4 dragons with singular attacks. He then uses a widespread Dragon Roar, splitting the renaming dragons in half.

After defeating 50 Dragons with superior combat skills, a flaming dragon appeared with intense flames around him. His entire body was engulfed in flames.

"Not bad Son of Primus, your strength is quite formable." Altas Flames said to Igneel as he stands there with an intense flame aura.

"Who are you?" Igneel asked him noting the strength of Altas flames.

"King of the Hellfire Dragon Tribe Altas Flames, here to take over this settlement in the name of the Dark Dragon Tribe.

"Over my dead body." Ingeel replied angrily as he was going to battle the Hellfire Dragon.

Igneel and Altas Flames are about to face off. They clash attacks evenly with their fists clashing creating shockwaves damaging the already destroyed city of ALitar with neither Atlas Flame or Igneel getting an edge in combat.

" **Hellfire Dragon Roar**!" Atlas Flame chanted as he shoots an intense blaze of hellfire towards

" **Fire Dragon Roar**!" Igneel countered with his own intense flames.

Both roars create a giant explosion which engulfs the entire city. Ingeel however not wait for the smoke to clear, goes to strike against the Hellfire Dragon with a follow-up attack.

" **Fire Sword** **Horn**." Igneel shouted as he goes to light his entire body ablaze and headbutts Atlas flame only to go through Atlas Flame and not hurt him.

"Missed me!" Altas Flames pointed as he was unharmed from Ingeels attack.

"What?" Igneel shouted shocked to his attack missed him.

"I forgot to mention while we can't hurt each other with our attacks, the difference is I'm made of flames, meaning you can't hit me with physical blows." Altas Flames explained to igneel how his body makes it nearly impossible to land a hit on him.

Igneel fought against Altas flames for hours on, despite being at a disadvantage against a flame body, he was able to block against Altas Flames blows matching the dragon blow by blow with the entire city being reduced into a flaming circle of fire with almost nothing remaining, however, Injeel is at his physical limits whereas Altas Flames isn't even tired.

"How is it possible for you to maintain your flame body for so long?" Igneel asked him worn out trying to attack Altas Flames.

"Simple, I've trained for hundreds of years to achieve the state of Magic Body in which I can attack and defend at the same time while maintaining a near constant state of his power even when my reserves are low." Altas Flame explained to Igneel as he reveals the extent of his power.

"I wasn't aware such a thing was even possible." Igneel stated trying to maintain his resolve learning the fact.

"Now then time for an attack so mighty that even Fire Dragons can't withstand! **HellFire Spin** " Atlas Flame chanted as he spins around transforming his body into a tornado of flames.

Igneel is hit directly by the attack with the attack causing effects silmair to motion sickness which weakens his defense so the flames start to burn him, he falls to the floor actually burned.

"URGGH!" Igneel grunted in pain as he struggles to get back up.

"My Hellfire spin combines the intense flames of hell with the Dragon's weaknesses to too much motion sensitivity. Our draconic senses make us extremely sensitive to anything that can severely impact it such as extreme motion, combined with the triandos increasing the temperatures of my already hot flames, they burn even hotter than the surface of the sun, which is past the limit of even Fire Dragon Slayers." Atlas flames explained to Igneel as Igneel struggles to get back up hurt from the attack so intense even his scales were burned. "I must admit you almost had me however you're finished" Atlas Flame said to Igneel as he's about to stomp on Igneel but Igneel dodges and puts Alta's flames in a full nelson.

"What?" Atlas Flame shouted as he struggles to try to break out.

"Funny you mention hotter than even my scales with that attack, it seems that if you can't do that attack, I can eat your flames just fine." Igneel smirked as he begins eating the flame body of Altas Flames absorbing the flames while Altas Flames struggled to fight out of his grip.

"Let go of me!" Altas Flames shouted as he tries to push off Igneel but, despite the superior flames Igneel manages to devour them with Altas Flames struggling to remove him off of him with Igneel managing to regain strength.

"Now I'm really fired up!" Igneel said excitedly that he gained his strength and then reveals he gained blue flames around him.

"Enough! I'm ending this! **Hellfire flame Sword Horn** " Altas Flames shouted as he comes for a flying headbutt covered in hellfire flames

" **Fire Dragon Sword Horn** " Igneel countered as he does his own flying headbutt with flames covering his body.

Both attacks collide and create a massive explosion that completely reduces the city to ashes and creates a massive fireball that can be seen across the region with an intense heatwave felt across the neighborhooding countries.

The smoke clears up to reveal that Altas flame has fallen to the ground while Ingeel still stands with the entire region of Eastern Bosco reduced to ashes. Thankfully most humans and civilians were evacuated to safety. The once snowy mountainous country was reduced to the wasteland with ashes everywhere. AAfter Igneel defeated Altas Flames, Igneel stands over him.

"Thankfully most people went underground prior to this fight, I need to control my magic better." Ingeel said to himself as he looked around the destruction caused by their collision.

"Finish me, I've fallen to disgrace." Atlas Flame said to Igneel as he was ready to die only for Igneel to give him a hand up.

"You seem too good of a person to be part of the Dark Dragon Tribe, you spared the humans of the battle and allowed to escape, in exchange I'll spare your life, however, you must disown the Dark Dragon tribe." Igneel explained to Altas Flame as he held his hand.

* * *

 **End of 3rd Person POV**

 **1st Person POV**

While we traveled to the Frozen Wastelands Altas Flames explained his past with Ignee.

"So you used to be part of the Dark Dragon Tribe until Igneel defeated you?" I asked Altas Flames.

"I was merely following orders and was misguided, they tricked me into thinking Dragonv killed my family. I wanted revenge for what I thought they did to my family, hence I joined the first Dragon war but after Igneel spared me, I learned it was them. I have also believed that humans had no honor or morals until I met your mother." Altas Flames explained to me noting how much he changed over time.

"Glad to see you come through, I would hate to have you as an enemy if you can maintain this flame body for a long time." Lena stated.

"I wish I can learn that type of magic. " Rena replied.

"Indeed, thanks to him I don't feel so cold, hell I feel overdressed with these fur outfits." Erenjack said to everyone notably

"As long as you stick near me, we can find this plant and keep the creatures away." I said to Altas as I was confident that we can save Igneel.

We landed within the Frozen Wasteland for their long search for the legendary herb to save Igneel's life. We search for 6 days straight only to find nothing.

* * *

 **End of 1st Person POV**

 **3rd Person POV**

 **6 days later.**

Vemonisky is maintaining Igneel to the best of his ability.

"Come on guys, you have only 1 day left... I can't maintain suppressing his poison for long." Vemonisky said to himself as he desperately tries to contain the poison as he removes more toxic sludge from Igneel while Grandeeney assisted in trying to stabilize Igneel when Metalicana arrives with information.

"We found something that might lead us to the culprit." Metacialaina said to Vemonisky.

"You did? "Vemonisky asked him.

"It's within the outskirts of town." Metalicana answered as Vemonisku goes with him.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the cottage where the alleged py was hidden in and found a pen quill with fresh ink with a rolling up scroll.

"This is what I found, it's best you see this." Metalicana said to Vemonisky as he reads the letter.

"Narcos, this is Drangus, we've imported the ingredients for a special cocktail said to be capable of killing any and all dragons attacking the very draconic senses and nerves they rely on for this with your own deadly poison and you would help us eliminate the Dragon Protection Squad for good as well as the Queen of Dragons before the war begins. With no successor left and with all the Dragon Protection Squad members being single children, there would no remaining force to oppose us once the war begins, get this and you would be promoted to colonel effective immediately... Drangus.:" Vemonisky read learning the truth about his own men Nercos.

"Find the bastard fast, we got a traitor on the loose. Nercos was the one who poisoned Igneel and was an Agent for the Alakstika Dragon Alliance... Make sure everyone find him." Metalicana said to Vemonisky.

"Where was the last time you saw him?" Vemonisky Asked him.

"He was last seen at the mess hall...Oh no!" Metalicana shouted as they both go to rush towards him.

Meanwhile Belserion is about to eat a massive portion of a giant warthog 3 times the size of an average human being served to him by a Dark purple scaled dragon with a purple underbelly with extended digi fingers with bat-like wings with spikes running down from the Dark Dragon's spine and onto its tail, which in itself ends in a rippled, almost torn fashion.

"Here's your meal Belserion!" the Dark Dragon said to Belserion as he offers him his meal.

"Thank you Sergeant Nercos. " Belserion replied as he's about to eat his food until a blast of poison hits the food and Metalicana snatches the fork out of his hand.

"VENOMISKY...WHY DID YOU ?" Belserion shouted as he then sees Nercos go to attack Belserion off guard.

"You catch on quick, I just have to get my claws on you and kill you all." Nercos shouted as he attempts to attack Belserion.

" **Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang** " Vmeonsiky countered as he swipes his claws and slashes at the Poison Dragon, decapitating him with a single slash.

"What's going on?" Belserion asked the two as Metalicana cuts open the warthog revealing the poison hidden within the meat.

"That bastard just tried to poison you the same way he did to Igneel." Metalicana answered.

"You catch on quick. I'm surprised you guys were able to catch me however you killed an impostor of me…. This is merely a clone. The real me is out of reach." Nercos elaborated as the clone melts into purple toxic sludge

"Vemonisky, secure the Pantry and Mess halls, Metalicana notify everyone. We got a rogue Poison Dragon Slayer on the loose." Belserion explained to Metalicana as he searched for the elusive Nercos.

" He's after everyone, including Irene, let's find the real him before he comes after the queen." Vemonisky said to the others as they search for the real Nercos.

* * *

 **End of 3rd Person POV**

 **1st Person POV**

 **Meanwhile at the frozen wastelands.**

It's been 6 days since we started our search for the legendary herb in a land area that is almost as large as the Isghai Sea. Below the much smaller sub-kingdom Oblast of Wonderland, the Siberian wasteland within the northern central country was a vast desert of snow and snow storms. Like the North Arctica, South Arctica continent and Mount Zonia, it snows here all year around.

The region was said to be only inhabitable by Frost, Snow and Ice Dragons who live in underground cities deep beneath the frozen tundras. They're very hard to find within the reclusive and secluded region of Winterland. The closest one was 100 miles away from our current location, that's how deep we were in this wasteland.

We woke up within our makeshift tents within the middle of the snowy wasteland alongside Lena,Rena, and Erenjack. Thankfully Altas Flames was also sleeping near us providing us with great heat against the frozen wastelands. He also provided a good campfire as we grilled food on his body. We had some captured deer for breakfast.

"Six days and still nothing." I said frustrated at the fact we spent so much time searching for something we've yet to find.

"I know, we have only one day left before it's too late." Rena replied.

"I never thought I would get sick of seeing snow, why does it always snow here?" Lena asked me as she was shivering a bit.

"The Winterland region has been known for its extremely harsh winter period which is every year due to its proximity to the North Arctica Continent. As for why it snow all year, I have no clue." Altas Flames explained to us.

"Grandeeney and the others were right, we searched everywhere and we're found nothing close to what we were looking for." Lena stated worried if we would even succeed.

"Well at least on the bright side Altas Flame makes a good campfire." Erenjack replied trying to keep his cool, in reality, he was nervous about failing as well.

"Not a time or place for jokes Eren!" I shouted at him, I then noticed that there was a mountain we haven't checked.

"Sorry, I was trying to lighten the spirits here, Irene? " Erenjack was explaining himself when he noticed I was looking at the mountain.

"I know one place to check, that mountain over there, it has to be there." I said to everyone, I knew it had to be within that mountain range.

"That is the one place we didn't check. Naturally, it would be there." Rena said to everyone trying to convince them to search that range.

"It would make sense, however, proceed with caution, that is one of the most dangerous parts of the wasteland." Altas Flames warned as he gets back up and stands here.

"All the more reason we must search that region." I replied as I was determined to search the mountain range.

We begin the search for the herb within the mountain range area. We scaled the region for hours on end through the morning until we decided to climb up the massive 5km mountain. We then eventually reached the summit when we already encountered trouble.

Altas Flames got ready on the defensive as we seen what appeared to be a massive Blizzardvern larger than even Altas Flames with a long beard with large goat-like horns with snow-white scales with wing arms and a large spike tail.

"The Blizzardvern King!" Altas Flames said to us notably nervous about the massive

"You dare trespass our sacred lands ?" the Blizzardvern King asked us angry that we're intruding on their land.

"We need a special plant to heal our comrades, we come in peace." I stated trying to pressure the Blizzardvern King.

"You will pay for trampling our sacred grounds, attack." Blizzardvern King replied as from out of the blue 10 Blizzardverns, 15 Frost Bears, 40 Ice Weretigers, 20 Vulcans and 5 Frost Giants as well.

"Come on, we don't want to fight you." Lena said to them trying to appeal to the Blizzardverns.

"I don't know if talking is going to help, they seem pretty angry." Rena stated.

"Looks like reasoning with them is impossible, fight to wound, we don't want any unnecessary deaths." I replied as I prepared myself for a fight.

"Let me handle the Blizzardvern King, take care of his minions and find the herbs." Altas Flames commanded us as he prepares to fight against the Blizzardvern King,

The fight began as we were surrounded by various enemies. One Blizzardvern flies to attack me dashing at me with his talons attempting to claw me however I evaded the strike and managed to punch the Blizzardvern square in the jaw and render the flying creature out cold and grounded.

Soon two Wyrens's try to come at me from the sides attempting to gore me with their Talons however Lena stepped in and summoned a Sand Shield to stop their attacks.

"Thanks Lena." I said to her as Rena follows with her hair wrapping around the Blizzardvern.

" **Crimson Hair Whip!** " Rena chanted as she swings around her hair whips to smack the two creatures into rocks knocking them out.

5 Ice Weretigers move at high speed around Erenjack moving at very fast speeds and attempting to slash at him their razor-sharp claws.

" **Metal Make: Hammer Time.** " Erenjack chanted as he summons two Hammers in his hand and begins to wail on each weretiger hitting them around, knocking out with single strikes.

10 Weretigers go to attack me however I had something for them.

" **Thunderbolt** " I chanted as I shot a massive Lightning wave around my body frying the weretigers knocking them out instantly.

" **Sand Wave**!" Lena chanted as she sends a massive wave of sand towards 20 Ice Weretigers knocking them out with a tidal wave of sand.

Meanwhile, 5 Blizzardvern charge their powerful ice beams and fire them at me.

" **Metal Make Shield** " Erenjack countered as he protects me from the blasts.

"Thanks, Ernejack. I said to him.

"No problem milady." Ernejack replied as we both go to attack the Blizzardvern

Meanwhile one of the frost Giants goes to attack Lena with his massive tree size club covered with Ice Spikes only to be hit by Erenjack from behind.

" **Crimson Hair Strike** !" Rena chanted as she slaps a frost Giant with her hair tendrils knocking him back however the Giant withstood the hair.

"GONNA SMASH YOU !" the frost Giant shouted as he smashes the ground trying to attack Lena and Rena but they dodge the fissure wave from the club smash which creates several ice spikes.

" **Sand Slash** " Lena chanted as she generates a slashing wave hitting the Frost giant, however, the frost giant shrugs off the hit with only a minor bruise.

" **Hair Axe** " Rena chanted as she swings her hair shaped like a flaming axe and hits the creature dead on but he shrugs it off.

Meanwhile, 6 Ice Vulcans come towards them, however, Erenjack summons his blades.

" **Metal Make Swords** " Erenjack chanted as he slashes at the 6 Vuclans knocking them out.

Meanwhile, Lena and Rena are struggling against a single frost giant as they try to take it down but proves to be so tough that they can't take it down.

"He's tough, not much we can do against him." Lena said to Rean as they look for a plan.

"Let's combine attacks." Rena replied giving them an idea as the Frost King goes to attack them.

" **Sand Tornado** " Lena chanted as she creates a massive tornado getting him trapped within the tornado.

"PUNY TORNADO CAN'T STOP ICE GOLEM!" the frost giant said to Lenas he's about to overpower the Frost Giant.

" **Hair Shower: Firefly Flame** " Rena chanted as she sets the tornado on fire with small pieces of her hair catching ablaze engulfing the

"URRGGH!" The Frost Giant grunted in pain as he is knocked out from the attack.

Both Lena and Rena were worn out fighting against a single frost giant.

I was dealing against 5 Ice Bears, each of them strong enough to tunnels straight through mountains, a fact I reminded myself as I avoided their sharp dangerous claws.

" **BraveHeart!** " I chanted as I struck a bear down with the blunt end of my sword jumping down to render him out cold.

One bear nearly tags me with their claws but I evaded the slash and goes to attack that bear.

 **"Arms**!" I chanted as I punched the bear with an enhanced punch knocking it out cold." Lightning Storm" I chanted as I fired several Lightning bolts at the bears, knocking the remaining bears unconscious, however, I was hit from behind by an Ice Giant.

"IRENE!" Erenjack shouted as he tries to save me only to be attacked by a Ice Bear.

Thankfully I protect myself with Armor enchantment, even still, that hurt quite a bit being caught off guard against one of the Ice Giants.

"ME SMASH PUNY HUMANS!" The Ice Giant shouted as he swung his club towards me however I stopped his club with one hand.

" **Dividing Wind!** " I chanted as I slashed the giant down with a single strike impressing everyone.

"Whoa, she took out an Ice Giant with ease." Lena said impressed by my strength.

"We needed our combined strength just to take out one of did it without breaking a sweat." my cousin replied also impressed by my strength

"That's the queen to you." Ernejack responded.

"These guys don't compare to the Giants of Olaf or Gorha." I replied casually having trained amongst giants from the two kingdoms.

2 more frost giants came at me with their clubs., however, I, charged energy with my hands.

" **Blazing Sky**!" I chanted as I shot a massive flame from the sky which hits the two Ice Giants, talking bout of them out with a single strike resulting in a fiery explosion.

However, the enemies knocked out previously keep getting back up.

"Damn it, they're getting back up as nothing happened." Erenjack shouted horrified that these creatures kept getting back up.

"We knocked them out." Lena said frantically.

"I think it has to do with the fact that because their ice creatures and this is now, it's regenerating their wounds and energy at a far faster rate than normal. No wonder Grandeeney warned us about this region." I explained to the team.

"Man these enemies are tough." Lena said to Rena.

"They're too many of them." Rena repealed panting.

"There are too many enemies here, we got to conserve energy for the herb get behind me, Lena set up a barrier, Erenjack, reinforce with your metal make, Rena stabilize the defense with your hair, I'll enhance it with the Enchantments." i commanded my comrades as they go to set up our defenses.

"What are you planning Irene?" Enrejack asked me.

"You'll see, trust me, there's a reason I'm ordering all defenses to be raised."I answered I don't wish to kill myself and everyone involved.

" **Sand Shield**!" Lena chanted as she sets up a sand defenses around us as the polar bears try to claw through the defenses while the Ice Vulcans pound on it as well as the frost giants slowly starting to crack it.

" **Metal Make: Iron Dome** " Enrejack chanted as he reinforces the interior of Lena's barrier with a metal dome.

" **Crimson Hair: Hairball** " Rena chanted as she forms a spherical dome with her hair under Ernejacks's Iron Dome.

" **Armor II** " I chanted to follow up, making the defense 4 times tougher with all the barriers being 4 times denser.

"Now what?" Lena asked.

" **Blazing Sky Heavenly Body Sema** " I chanted as I send a fireball the size of a church heading towards the battlefield.

The meteor hits the mountain creating a massive explosion, the explosion was so intense that it could be seen from Whitestone One as the explosion engulfs the battlefield. After a few minutes, we came out of our barriers. The mountain we were on top of was gone, all 4 km of the mountain was gone, however, all the creatures fighting us earlier were knocked out cold. I was able to control the spell to the point it burst within the air, given how tough these creatures were, they could withstand a mountain busting attack.

"Holy crap was that your father's technique."Erenjack said to me.

"I've been working on that spell for quite some while. It's still nowhere near as powerful as his. His spell at full power can kill even Dragons." I explained to them looking down at my hands.

"Even dragons? I thought you can't kill Dragons with Magic." Lena questioned me about that statement.

"That much is true however the spell isn't met to kill Dragons itself. By channeling enchantment magic to a specific point in the atmosphere, you can generate friction .. Combine this with Sema, the meteor would move 10 times its normal speed and hit with 10 times its normal force, enough to send even dragons straight into the earth itself. Father can generate a meteor comparable to the great Asteroid that killed the Dinosaur race millions of years back and accelerates it with Blazing Sky, the meteor would not only have the destructive force to level a continent but push anything impacted by it straight into the depths of the planet's mantle itself where there's no oxygen and intense flames of hell, something even Dragons couldn't hope to survive in. The massive drawback is that it takes time to set something up to that scale, you can also be killed by your own attack due to the fact it obliterated anything it touches and assuming you live, you have nothing left to fight back, also it's a huge risk that it can kill not only the user but everyone around the user too, including entire countries." I explained to them just how powerful my father was.

"It's basically a suicide technique." Erenjack explained to me concerned about the use of the technique that it could kill me.

"Father invented the spell as a Last Ditch technique. Father first used a less powerful version of it to blind the mighty King of Demon Dragons Morton to saved my mother's life and his own life and contributed to his defeat. Sadly the only way to actually kill a very powerful dragon as a human is to sacrifice your life or use a spell that risks kill you as well. Father attempted to kill the Dark Dragon King Krauser and his minions with a far more powerful version of this spell and failed, even they were powerful enough to withstand the Mantle and the continental crust pressure. Funreartly father had a barrier around the impact site or the destruction radius could've engulfed all of Ishgal with a single attack, even with the barrier, he generated a massive earthquake felt across the entire world. One day I will perfect this spell and hopefully one day I would develop a power that doesn't have merely on this one sword to slay Dragons...That being said, I'm very winded. Let's find the herb which I think might be at that mountain over there." I explained to them as I struggled to stay concusis from the energy I already drained.

"Are these creatures going to be okay?" Lena asked concerned about the creatures well being.

"Yes, I denatoed the spell merely a kilometer above the mountain doing a powerful air burst that merely obliterated the mountain, these creatures are tough, it would take more than a mere mountain busting attack to kill them. Considering how far we came and those creatures can keep getting back up from our hits, they'll be fine. We should be fortunate we aren't up against Dragons today. If dealing with these creatures are tough enough in this climate, lord knows what would happen if we're up against an Ice Dragon." I explained to them only to notice Lena was very angry.

"What if it was on this mountain and just destroyed it Irene? Seriously think about your actions, you're going to one day do something you end up regretting. " Lena questioned me scolding my recklessness.

"Trust me I know, doing research on the plants during the time, the plant would tend to be within a cave, this mountain didn't have a cave at the summit. I assume the herb must be hidden within the cave's summit there where the Blizzardvern King lurks." I responded to here, in reality, I was nervous that I might've blown up the herb to Igneel's cure, then again wouldn't be the first or last time my recklessness caused me big time.

"Just one problem. We gotta climb that mountain, it's going to take us hours to get to the top,

"Then let's do it as fast as we can." I replied as we walked through the charred rubble and debris of the former 5km mountain which was now flattened by my father's spell only to collapse from the wasted energy.

"Damn it, you overused your energy." Enenjack shouted.

"Sorry, damn I feel stupid having to do that." I replied feeling dumb for having overused my magic.

"Don't worry, I'll carry you." Erenjack replied as he picked me up and had me piggyback on him until I had enough strength to walk on our own.

"I swear you're recklessness is going to be the end of you Irene." Lena scolded me as we began our climb upward.

We began our large climb up the tallest mountain within Dragonv, Mount Bilzlzardvern which is over 5.5 km high, the windy mountain made it hard for us to climb the mountain from the base. Rena's hair magic proved to be very useful for scaling the mountain, combined with Lena's sand Magic, we made progress in scaling the mountain.

Meanwhile, Altas Flames and the Blizzardvern King clash within the air as the two are within an intense battle. The Blizzardvern King was simply too fast and powerful for me to even hope to fight at my current state, even at my full power I doubt I could beat him. Even Altas Flames was struggling to land any this, fortunately, the Blizzardvern King was unable to harm Altas Flames as Altas Flames had intangibility and his flames made it hard for a creature weak to fire to strike it up close.

" **Hellfire Dragon Roar!** " Altas Flames chanted as he shot a massive blast of fire energy towards the Billzardvern King but the king evaded the attack as it hits a mountain near ours causing us to struggle to hold on.

"Whoa, such intensity"Erenjack shouted as he almost fell down the ledge only to be stopped by Rena and Lena.

"Let's keep going up the summit." Lena shouted as we scaled the mountain.

As we climbed the battle with Atlas Flame and the Bilzzardvern King got more intense as they two clashed attacks. A series of beam battles and blasts occurred causing the climb on top to be even more treacherous as the collisions caused small avalanches and rockslides that made the trip on top even harder.

Eventually, we made it to the top and on the top, we saw the herb within a bunch of plants around the Bizlzardvern nest. Things seem quiet, perhaps far too quiet. It was nighttime at the time we reached the summit and we were hungry.

"Finally we made it to the summit!" I said to everyone as got off Erenjack's back and rested on the snow.

"Man I'm hungry, we've been scaling this mountain all day."Erenjack explained to us as we heard his stomach grumble.

We then heard more explosions from a distance as Atlas Flame and Billzardvern king resumed their battles from afar so they don't hurt their comrades. Form a distance, Altas Flame looked like a miniature sun moving around.

"Man you would think it's noon given Altas Flames heat, it's past sunset and yet we can see light and feel heat." Rena said to us.

"Altas Flames was said to be an Honorary member of the Dragon Protection Squad and once was a rival to Igneel, one day he might become the 8th Dragon of the Dragon Protection Squad." I explained to everyone only to notice Lena was silent and staring at the distance.

"The Herb, it's there Irene" Lena replied pointing at the miracle Herb Grandeeney said for us to look for.

"Thankfully we got some wood collected to make a campfire, let's find some snow hares and eat, we deserve a good meal after all that." I said to everyone as used my high speed to catch some snow hares and killed them to put in the campfire i set up.

"Whoa, that was fast. Looks like you regain your energy ."Lena said to me.

"Barely, I'm quite hungry, to be honest. I feel like I only got at least 20% of my energy back. I need some food before doing anything more." I said to them.

"Indeed, I'm a bit worn too." Erenjack replied.

After having our meal we were rejuvenated or so we thought, we went towards the Miracle Herb and things seem to be going well, that is until I sensed serious trouble. Before I knew it, I draw out my Hoshigami No Satsuki to block a claw attempting to gore me through.

"A DRAGON!"Everyone shouted, we weren't expecting this.

"Nercos! SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO POISONED INGEEL?" I shouted as I pieced together everything. Nercos attempted to assassinate me with a sneak attack

"You catch on pretty quickly, those halwits within the Dragon Protection Squad are searching for me as I speak, thankfully Romemus taught me his cloning magic before he kicked the bucket."

"You been working against Dragonv the whole time? " I shouted shocked at his betrayal.

"Simple, to be a great Assassin you do whatever you're ordered to. To be a legendary Assassin, you must infiltrate the enemy organization that you were assigned to take out and wipe out the entire organization one by one " Nercos bragged to me laughing.

"What are you talking about?" I shouted at him.

"After the First Dragon War and after the death of your mother thanks to our operative Romeus giving us the intel to take out the Dragonv family, your country was in desperate need of voluntary recruits to fill up the ranks for the inevitable war, using that, I forged my documents and soon found myself as a Student under Vemonisky, that old fool never saw the day I would develop a poison even he couldn't stop." Nercos bragged explaining how he duped everyone.

"You Bastard...How many operatives like you are in my army? " I asked him furious at the idea more people like him existed.

"Like I'll tell you that. If anything it's the fear and mistrust that thrives my existence. You're so naive Queen of Dragons, Navie about the world around you. You think any dragon would seriously respect humans? They pity you at best, you're kind is nothing more but insects to us. Hence why I came to eliminate you once and for all." Nercos stated with his haughty laugh.

"Fat chance, you're merely a low ranked Dragon not much stronger from Zincrosis, I've grown much stronger than that in the last 2 years." I said to him as I go to strike but I threw up."WHAT?"The next thing I knew, I lost all my energy and fell to the ground, rolling around screaming in agony "ARERRGH !"

"IRENE!" Everyone shouted as they rush to my aid.

"You fool as if I would take my chances against you. Unlike you humans who don't know their place, us dragons are content with our place. In any day of the week, Igneel would've easily Annihilated a worthless foot soldier like me, however, thanks to the special poison I've developed, he is one foot in the grave and he's far stronger than you, imagine how well a puny human like you fares against my deadly poison. Thankfully I was able to carefully place it in the Snowhare you hunted down prior to killing it so you can take the bait, now time to fish you in." Nercos arrogantly mocked me as I struggled for my life.

"BASTARD!" I shouted as I struggle to resist against the poison but it was futile, it was zapping all the strength I had.

"It's useless. This poison was not only mixed with the magic of a Poison Dragon Slayer which has the power to poison and Dragons, but also the poisons of the Cabrian Scorpion which has enough poison to shut down the nerves in your body, ,the Guptan Cobra which would rot all organs within your body and the South Alakitasian Rainforest poison frog which destroys your body from every fiber, Not only would you die a painful death but I will devour your corpse to make myself stronger than ever Now time to eliminate you." Nercos explained to me as he approached me.

I was powerless to move, I was careless like Lena said, I felt for his trap, He poisoned one of the Snowhares prior to me eating one and I was paralyzed by the poison however thankfully my comrades appeared to block his attempt to claw me to death. Lena with her Sand Shield, Erenjack with his Metal Make Shield and Rena with her hair shield.

"Pesky Humans got some fight in them, perhaps I need a few appetizers before the main course." Nercos said to them brushing them off as expected.

"Run, forget me…..He's too powerful for you guys to take on…." I weakly said to them. In realty they stood no chance against Nercos.

"No chance, we're not going to abandon our queen." Erenjack replied as he struggled to hold back Nercos claws along with Lena and Rena.

"We're going to save you." Lena replied as she struggles to hold back the claw as well.

"You're our family, we can't let you die." Rena responded as she pushes back against the claw but to no avail.

"How cute, puny humans trying to hold me back." Nercos laughed as he effortlessly breaks the sand bind on his neck and goes back into his fighting stance.

"Damn it, he's taking us lightly." Lena shouted.

"Get the herb and leave. There's only one herb, I rather have Igneel take it than me."

"BUt queen." Ernejack asked.

"No butts, this is your queen's final orders…."I shouted at him as I struggled to get back up but I then was unable to move.

"As if I'm letting you people touch that herb. You're not undoing my work" Nercos shouted as he swings his claws towards them but they evaded the attack.

"Hang on cousin, we're going to protect you and save you and Igneel's life." Rena said to me as she was ready to assist the team.

"Remember, he's a Poison Dragon, if he even gets a single hit on us, we're done for." Erenjack said to the team as they prepared to lay down their lives and protect me from hard.

"Oh please like mere humans can avoid my claws of death. All I need against you humans is one finger." Nercos replied as he took out one index finger with his claws smirking about his fight with them.

"We have to hurry, Irene is in bad shape." Lena said to them as she was ready to fight.

"Then we have no choice but to beat him."Erenjack replied looking serious and angry.

"But how do we even defeat a Dragon?" Rena asked them.

"HHAHAHAHAHAHA! No human can beat a dragon, not without the legendary Hoshigami No Satsuki, now let me play with my food." Nercos replied not seeming the least bit worried about humans.

Necros comes at the two with his right index finger moving at the speed of a Lightning bolt, however, Ernejack was able to evade the attack.

"Rena Protect Irene, Lena and cover me, I can take him myself." Erenjack said to Lena and Rena ready to fight.

"You can't take him yourself, it's suicide!" Lena shouted.

"Trust me, I got this, protecting the Queen and the Herb, Trust me I got a trick up my sleeve." Erenjack replied who was overly confident in his abilities.

"Fine, just don't die Erenjack!" Lena replied as puts a sand shield over my body.

Meanwhile, Erenjack evades his attack with his claw which the claw punches a hole through the ground casually causing the ground to become filled with a purple toxic waste.

" **Metal Make: Hammer Time** " Erenjack chanted as he summons two Hammers made entirely of metal which was able to knock back the Dragon slightly, however, Nercos wasn't even scratched or bruised.

"Not bad, looks like you got some fight in you." Nercos rubs his chin not even fazed as he goes to follow up with a tail whip but the Metal Make mage manages to evade the strike.

" **Metal Make Lance** " Erenjack chanted as he shot multiple lances made of metal towards Nercos, however, the Dark Dragon effortlessly tanked the attacks with his scales.

"Worthless!" Nercos laughed as he lunged at Ernejack with his finger.

" **Metal Make Hammer** " Erenjack countered as he swung his hammer with all his strength managing to knock back Nerco's fingers slightly harming the Dragon.

"Urggh! Not bad, you were able to give me a splinter on my finger. You must've trained your muscles pretty hard to fight me." Nercos said to Erenjack as he held onto his finger.

"Anything for my queen you beast." Erenjack replied as he stood his ground ready to defend against the dragon.

"I've played with you fools long enough, time to end this mission and collect my pay." Nercos said to Erenjack as he powers up creating such a massive poison wave around him which Erenjack evades as rocks are melted from the poison.

Nercos goes to throw a punch at Erenjack however the young blacksmith narrowly evades the punch.

"Whoa such speed," Erenjack said trying to evade the punch.

"Not so confident now are you?" Nercos said to Erenjack as he swings his fist more towards Erenjack

" **Metal Make: Ball and Chain** " Ernejack chanted as he formed a massive ball and chain with metal make and swung it at the Dragon however the dragon barely flinched from the attack and shatters the Ball and chain with a casual to knock back Nercos a bit with no damage " Metal Make: Hammer Time" Erenjack chanted as he used Daul Hammers to try to push back the dragon.

Erenjack uses his dual hammers to clash evenly with the dragon for a bit however he's forced to be on the defensive as his attacks aren't fazing the dragon much while the claws come closer to his flesh. He struggles to avoid the claws however the hammers are destroyed.

"Damn it !" Erenjack shouted as he was left defenseless.

"Playtime is over human. **Poison Dragon Claw** " Nercos chanted as he swung his claws towards Enrejack, if Erenjack is even scraped by the claws, it's game over.

" **Armor+Sand Wall** " Lena countered as she managed to save Ernejack seconds before the claws connected with his flesh putting forth a wall of sand which Nercos put there.

" **Hair Shower: Thousand Birds** " Rena chanted as she barraged Nercos with several bundles of hair straight directed at the face and eyes hitting them with fist-shaped hair tendrils hurting the dragon.

"URGGH!" Nercos grunted as he holds onto his eyes as they were hit by the fists.

"Thanks!" Ernejack said to the two of them as he takes out his father's forging hammer and then goes to leap up to strike him.

"Fool I can't see but I can still smell you via my nose, now jump into my mouth" Nercos shouted as he is about to bite down on Erenjack, however, Lena counters.

" **Sand Blast!"** Lena countered as she fills his mouth with sand making the dragon choke a bit and giving Erenjack the opportunity to do a decisive Knockout blow.

"THIS IS FOR IRENE!" Erenjack shouted as he strikes down the dragon hitting his forehead, managing to knock down the dragon with his father's forging hammer.

However, Nercos goes back up almost instantly and spits out sand from his mouth and holds onto the small bump on his head while he regains his sight.

"Not bad, you humans have some bite to you, perhaps you would make a good dinner after all." Nercos said to my friends kinda impressed they were even able to hurt him.

"In your dreams Dark Dragon." Ernejack replied defiantly against him.

"Let's face it, you're outclassed, had not for your friend there, you would've been dead or close to death. You puny humans can never harm our dragon scales." Nercos laughed as he's ready to fight them.

"Don't count your Chickens before they hatched, for years in the academy I was dreaming of the day that I can slay a dragon. I've graduated at top marks, you know why? Because I worked very hard to get my position. Thanks to my training with Rey Fullbuster within the last year, I was able to develop a magic that no one but me has developed."

"Are you foolish or something? It doesn't matter what kind of magic you develop human, magic can't hurt dragons

"All I need to do is knock you out, not kill you. I know I can't slay a Dragon however if I die to protect the Queen and knock you out cold at the same time long enough for an escape, then it's all I need. Allow me to show you the magic of a New Era, one that would be part of history." Erenjack said to Nercos as he stood there as his aura powered up. " **Re quip: The Knight** "

In that instant, Ernejack changed the magic world. He transforms himself into a fully armored Knight wearing a giant full suit of armor more than twice his size and power with a magical Lachrima attached to the back of it. He then summoned a large broadsword as large as his body.

"Ha, that's all, a simple Requip spell? All you did was change your clothing and merely summoning a weapon? Here I thought it would be some dragon slaying magic. This is hardly worth my time." Necros laughs as he goes to punch Erenjack but Erenjack manages to block his massive fist with an open palm." WHAT?"

"How is he holding the dragon back? I've never seen armor boost a person's strength" Lena asked shocked to see Erenjack hold back a giant.

"That is the magic of Requip: The Knight. In addition to switching between weapons and armor, I can make armor amply my strength tenfold, In Addition, This Magic allows the user to store weapons and armors in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle. In the hands of both a Metal Make Mage and Blacksmith, it's the best magic I've made. Not to mention it gives the user a high level of offense, defense, flexibility and variety in combat, regarding the type of the armor and/or weapon they Requip. It's still in the works, I didn't think it would need to be used so soon." Erenjack explained to us about the new magic he developed, a magic which would be used by a certain someone much later down the line while holding back the dragon's fist.

"Big deal, you're merely just a snack anyway you put it." Nercos laughed as he retracted his fist and then goes to attack Erenjack but his punch is blocked again by Erenjack. This time using a broadsword and his father's forging hammer.

Nerocs and Erenjack clashed attacks with each other with neither of them being able to scratch each other. Erenjack swung his sword attempting to get hits, however despite knocking around the dragon a bit, barely scratch Nercos. Likewise despite how much Nerocs clawed

" **Metal Make: Hammer Storm** " Erenjack chanted as he summons multiple hammers from his dimensional space and hits Nercos repeatedly with them until there was a slight scale crack on the arm of the dragon. Erenjack was notably out of breath and was starting to lose a bit of power.

"Not bad human, you managed to crack my scales. I must admit, you're slightly stronger than expected however it seems that armor has traded speed for power and I hate to break it to you kid, you would never catch me with a slow-moving armor, especially when it drains your power greatly." Nercos explained to him noting that if he was taking Erenjack seriously, he would've easily evaded his slow attacks.

"You're right my knight needs serious work, this is frankly the only power armor I have right now, however, I'll stand and fight for my queen no matter what.. Rena, Lena combine your power with my own." Erenjack defiantly said to the dragon as Lena and Rena were willing to die for me too.

"Indeed, we will die protecting my cousin"Rena responded defiantly.

"Right !" Lena responded with her own response as she was setting up her attack.

"Time for my strongest attack! **Hair Shower: Wolf Fang** " Rena chanted as she formed their hair in spirals and shaped it into the front half of a large, furry wolf, complete with clawed forelegs, blank eyes, a canine nose, pair of ears and a mouth full of massive sharp teeth and lunged it at the dragon

"HAHAHA! You think such a weak attack would be enough! " Nercos laughed as he easily swipes the wolf into pieces however it was a diversion

"No, but it would a good distraction. Hair Shower: Firefly Flame" Rena chanted as she explodes the hair stands to create a series of blinding explosions towards the face blinding the dragon.

"URRGH! INSOLENT PESKS" Nercos shouted as he struggles to see only to notice that he's sinking into the ground.

" **Sand Pit !** " Lena chanted as she sinks him below the ground.

"Why you brats!" Necros strikes to fly out but he notices his arms have been chained along with the wings attached to the arms.

"Looks like Metal make Chain came in handy. Lena, Rena now." Erenjack said to the two of them as they begin their attacks.

"Pesky humans, you can try all the little tricks you want. You can't hurt dragons!" Nercos laughed as Erenjack, Lena and Rena combine their powers together.

Lena combined her Sand Magic with Ernejacks Metal Make and Rena combined her Hair Magic with the sand to make the spears fiery.

" **Unison Raid: Flaming Metal Sand Spear Rain** " All three of them chanted as they launched their attacks, the combined attacks reach velocity as they head towards him.

Hundreds of spears reign down onto him with each of them exploding thanks to Rena's magic while the sand and metal make for good shrapnel hitting the dragon multiple times until the scales chip and some of the spears manage to lightly penetrate through the Dragon Scales

"Ahhh ...Impossible, I was hit through by humans." Necros screamed in pain as he struggled to see and struggled to move due to Lena and Ernejacks restraints.

Erenjack then leaped in the air with power armor with him form a hammer from metal make the size of Nercos.

"The real reason invented the armor, is so I can have the strength to finally wield this hammer.: Take this Metal Make Minojri" Erenjack shouted as he swings down the massive hammer with both hands on the grip.

"Unbelievable, he learned a spell based on King Rey's moves. How much stronger has he become." Lena said to Rena.

"Man he's incredible, developing a spell on his own and learning form King Rey." Rena replied as Erenjack connects with Nercos skill with the hammer.

The force of the hammer was so great that Lena and Rena, as well as me, was blown away from the impact of the hammer but Lena and Rena caught me and stood their ground thanks to their magic as the force of the hammer strike smashed Nercos deep into the mountain going straight down to the bottom of the hole punched through was as wide as Necros himself. Erenjack then powered down back to normal however he was beyond exhausted as he was barely able to move from that attack.

"That might not have killed him but boy is he not getting back up from that one for a bit...Quick let's take the herb and leave." Erenjack said everyone as Lena picks me up along with Rena.

"What about Irene? We need to treat her now…" Lena asked us.

"Shit ...I didn't think of that, we only have one herb." Erenjack said with a panicked voice.

"We give it to Irene." Rena said to us.

"And Igneel dies?" Lena pointed out the fact that there's not enough breb for both of us.

"Good point, still we gotta do something...Irene can't die like this." Ernejack shouted.

"There's only one herb ,none of us known any healing spells too, if we don't get her back to Dragonv fast, she's going to die " Lena replied as she was on the verge of tears and breaks down crying while Rena was trying to maintain her tears but Erenjack hugs them both with tears in his eyes

"No one is dying today." Erenjacks said us comforting us with his words.

"On the contrary...YOU'RE ALL DYING TODAY!" Necros replied angrily shattering the serenity of the moment.

Necros flies back up with a massive lump on his forehead with some blood coming out of his cracked scales looking very pissed.

"Damn it !"Rena shouted.

"UNFORGIVABLE, BEING DAMAGED BY A PUNY HUMAN !" Necros shouted as he was enraged by the fact humans were able to hurt him, ablet not very much.

"No way...He survived that with only a lump on his head..."Erenjack said horrified to see that

"NO, that can't be, he should be out cold..." Rena shouted.

"I must admit humans, you're the first ones to ever scratch me this bad...However, THIS IS WHERE I KILL YOU ALL! **Poison Mist Claw** " N Necros shouted as he leaped at them moving at them to take them all out with one slash... I couldn't sit by and let my friends die.

Before I knew it, I was able to stand with my sword drawn behind Nercos. With a swing of my blade, I cleaved his right arm off entirely with ease while I was barely able to stand.

"MY ARM…..AAAAAAAAAAAARGGHH ...MY HAND" Necros shouted as he was struggling to withstand the pain of his arm being chopped off I was beyond angry.

"UNFORGIVABLE! I CAN'T STAND TRATRIOS TO THE COUNTRY, ESPECIALLY THOSE WHO HURT MY FRIENDS." I shouted with intense fury as I powered myself up with the last of my willpower.

"No impossible...You should be unable to stand...That poison is enough to take out a Dragon of the caliber of Ingeel...HOW ARE YOU STANDING ?" Nercos shouted terrified that I was still standing at this point.

"BECAUSE I'M THE QUEEN OF DRAGONS! YOU POISONED INGEEL, YOU WILL PAY!" I shouted in intense fury as I just lost it. Necros was truly frightened and tried to escape however I grabbed him and punched him straight in the gut causing him to cough up blood.

"UUUUGH!" Nercos shouted as he coughed up blood covering me in his blood.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE OF TREASON!" I yelled at him as I was ready to kill him.

" **Poison Dragon Roar"** Necros shouted as he desperately tries to shoot one towards my friends but I easily deflected it away with my sword.

"NOOO!" Necros shouted as it was his final words before I went on a berserk rampage as I slashed him so many times that he was losing every limb of his body before decapitating him. By the time it was over, Nercos was dead, reduced into a pile of mutated limbs and a severed head, despite my poisoned state, he never stood a chance against me.

"HOLY !" Lena shouted shocked to see me kill a dragon with ease.

"CRAP" Erenjack replied sweating from what I just did.

"Did she just kill the same dragon we struggle to wound with ease, poisoned?" Rena asked shocked to see her cousin so strong.

Blood drenched the summit cavern as I stood only for me to collapse due to the poison running in my veins.

"IRENE !" they all shouted as they try to assist me.

Alatas Flames returned from his triumph battle with the Bilzlardvern King to see what happened.

"What happened? " Altas Flames asked them as I was suffering from poison.

"We need to get her and the plant back fast." Lena answered as she puts me on Altas back and climbs up him along with Rena and Erenjack.

"HURRY!" Erenjacks shouted as Altas too off.

The scenario was dire. My life was yet again at risk. This was the second time I came close to dying. They wasted no time flying to the castle where Grandeenedy and Vemonisky were at.

"This is not good, only one person can get the cure of this and both are poisoned." Grandeeney said in the most demoralizing tone out there.

"NO YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME? You mean someone is going to die? Ernejack asked Grandeeney

"What to do? " Rena shouted as she was freaking out.

I was able to get up and speak.

"Give it to igneel….He desperately needs it..." I said to them ready to put others over myself.

"YOU CAN'T DIE IRENE, WE NEED YOU!" Lena shouted.

"As queen of this land...my job is to protect the people...regardless of the cost to myself...Besides you can find another herb in time right..." I replied to them as I was feeling my vision fading.

"You fool, they only grow once every 1,000 years…"Grandeeney said to me trying to convince me otherwise.

"Then I'll be seeing you there..." I replied, ready to die for my comrades as I passed out from the poison.

* * *

 **The Next day**

I, however, woke up later, completely cured of the poison the next day.

"I'm alive!" I said to myself looking around when I see Lena, Erenjack and Rena all hug me with tears in my eyes.

"YOU'RE ALIVE " They all shouted happy that I was alive but I it dawned upon me what about Igneel.

"INGEEL! WHERE'S INGEEL!" I shouted frantically only to see Igneel there too.

"I'm alive too!" Igneel said to me.

"How are we both alive? " I asked him.

"That was a noble and honorable thing you've done Irene, putting your own life at risk to protect your comrades.." Igneel explained to me thanking me for my courage

"I wasn't going to lose a comrade just to save myself, that is not how I operate." I explained to Igneel.

"Thankfully I discovered a way to save you both at the same time or you both would've been dead. "Vemonisky explained to me about how he saved our lives.

"I'm in your debt Venomiksy. As for you Lena and Erenjack, that was an amazing display of teamwork and power you both showed.

"We did our best" Lena stated.

"Indeed, especially Erenjack, he really pulled it off."Rena replied.

"I trained non stop with King Rey to the point I combined Maker Magic with requip to create a new form of magic know as Requip Knight. I need to work on it but if I can get it right, I can transform armors mid-battle to use." Erenjack explained us on how well he performed because out of everyone, he grew the strongest one here.

"That sounds very useful, one day it would be used by future generations to be used conjunctly in battles, you're quite the genius Erenjack." I replied as I hug him.

"Anything for you my queen, that was brave of you to sacrifice yourself to save Igneel." Erenjack said to me.

"It's what I do best. "I replied to them.

Igneel and Erenjack would go on to heavily define the future, even after their passing from this world, they're legacy carried on with the New Era. Igneel would go on to train Natsu within the future and Erenjacks's Knight Requip would be used by the strongest knights and soldiers worldwide, including my very own daughter Erza. Had I been with Erenjack instead of the man I would marry to make Erza, things would've been very different however even in the case, nothing could prepare me for the future threats, Acnologia and Zeref.

 **To be continued**

* * *

( **A/N: And that was the chapter keeping up with the namesake of the chapter. Yep, quite a world of difference Irene was in the past compared to how she became around the Alvarez Arc. As promised everyone else was given much more screen time and character development within this chapter.**

 **The unnamed Dark Dragon in canon who fought Gajeel is given the name Nercos and is given Poison Dragons Slayer Magic to fit within the color scheme of the Dragon, also it's no coincidence that i had Gajeel's father fight this monstrous Dragon and much like Canon Gajeel, he barely stood a chance against Nercos given his superior strength, though it should be noted that Erenjack at this point is easily more powerful than Gajeel and has a lot more experience in battling dragons despite being unable to kill one as of yet, thisis a good benchmark of how far he would come once he becomes the very first Iron Dragon Slayer.**

 **As expected we had to have Irene sidelined within the chapter because as seen within the end Nercos was little to no challenge to her whatsoever at this point. The poisoning subplot was not only to give the other characters screentime but to also develop more on Altas Flames as a character given at one point in the Fairy Tail Canon, Altas Flames used to fight for the Anti Human Side of the Dragon Civil War only to turn around when he fought and was defeated by Ingeel and became comrades with Igneel.**

 **Also hope you like how badass I made Igneel at his youth, his fight against Altas Flames was met to not only directly parallel Natsu's fight with Altas Flames much later on but also the fight between Natsu and Totomaru gave both use fire and both were stalemated by their powers until Igneel decided to turn the tables and eat Altas Flames fire magic.**

 **Also before you ask about Ingeel killing other Fire Dragons, as established within Fairy Tail, higher tiers of flames can hurt Dragon Slayers such as the GodSlayer Flames which are presumably as hot as the surface of the sun. The Fire Dragons Ingeel killed burn with average flame temperatures whereas Ingeel burns with flames hot enough to melt iron easily. It's slmair to how Ace was killed by Akainu from One Piece with lava being hotter than normal fire.**

 **And yes I made Erenjack Redfox the inventor of the Requip Magic because the guy was a blacksmith who was constantly pushing himself to keep up with Irene so naturally, he would develop the very Requip Knight armor that Erza would later use within the story. Essentially Erenjack is the Gray of this storyline, a fairly powerful and versatile mage who would become even stronger once he gets Dragon Slayer powers.**

 **Irene (Age 17/Withouth Hosgisaki No Satsuki):14,878 MPF base, 15,544 MPF using Enchantments, 16,544 MPF with base full power, 17,210 MPF using Enchantments full power**

 **Ingeel(Pre Dragon Festival)37,932 MPF base, 48,000 MPF flames of emotion, 53,333 MPF after eating enough flames, Magic Resistance up to 60,000 MPF**

 **Altas Flames( Young, Pre Dragon War):16,250 MPF, Attack potency up to 23,333 MPF, Water Magic Resistance up to 32,533 MPF**

 **Ingeel(Young, Early Frist Dragon War)16,250 MPF, 25,000 MPF using Flames of Emotion**

 **Erenjack(Age 17):14,332 MPF base, 16,000 MPF Redfox Power Armor.**

 **Lena Marvell(Age 17)10,000 MPF base, 13,332 MPF full power base, 14,666 MPF using Enchantments**

 **Rena Corona(Age 17):10,666 MPF base, 14,666 MPF full power**

 **Irene (Age 17):14,878 MPF base, 15,544 MPF using Enchantments, 16,544 MPF with base full power, 17,210 MPF using Enchantments full power, 18,000 MPF with the full power Hoshigami No Satsuki, 18,666 MFF using Enchantments**

 **Dragonvian Ice Wryens:12,000 MPF each**

 **Frost Giants: 15,000 MPF each**

 **Frost Bears: 14,332 MPF**

 **Dragovian Ice Vulcans: 10,000 MPF each**

 **Ice Weretigers: 9,000 MPF**

 **Altas Flames( Young, Pre Dragon War):16,250 MPF, Attack potency up to 23,333 MPF, Water Magic Resistance up to 32,533 MPF**

 **Blizzardvern King: 21,000 MPF**

 **Necros: 14,498 MPF**

 **Remember to review/fave and subscribe and please leave feedback and criticism within the chapter you review.)**


	13. God Save the Queen

**Chapter 12: God Save the Queen**

 **(A/N: And like clockwork, we're almost done with the new Queen of Dragons Arc. Just a chapter or two left before we go onto the next major arc within Irene's life. Due to the death of my Aunt Daisy and my cat Danger, this chapter has been delayed along with the Holiday Break, may both of them rest in peace in the great beyond.)**

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Death's door**

Before I knew it it was my 18th birthday, much of my childhood and teenhood was focused on training and studying combat. Most girls this age were thinking about marriage at this point and having a child but I wasn't. I was dead centered on training because of the impending Dragon War occurring.

To give you the idea of the scale of destruction of this war. Merely the clash of younger Igneel and Atlas Flames completely torched Altar to the ground to the point the soil remained blackened and torched to this day 400 years later and the temperature of the area around Altar was 10 degrees hotter than average despite the present day country of Stella being near the country of Iceberg, a country of snowy mountains and glaciers. This was merely a clash between two B class Dragons.

Modern Day Deserto once part of the Serenity Kingdom and was a tropical country with a lot of beautiful countrysides however the devastation of the second Dragon War reduced it to an arid desert country as the countryside was impacted heavily by Dragon Roars and dragon spells. The border between Fiore and Bosco was once a swampland but it became a dry canon dessert as a result of the dragon war, Mount Zonia was once a normal mountain range but thousands of year ago, two dragons believed to have clashed that reduced the region to a frozen wasteland and modern Day Stella is actually a massive impact crater going several hundred meters below sea level with the mountains surrounding the border a rim of the impact crater caused by Acnologia.

Had merely Two Dragons battled each other in modern day, that alone would be a catastrophic threat alone that would destroy virtually every major city across the world, 10,000 Dragons alone would result in catastrophic destruction to the world itself and 100,000 would be the near destruction of the entire world. The destruction caused by Magical Barrier Particle Missiles and Ehtertion that human struggled to harvest was the typical destructive capacity of Dragons.

If Ehtertion and all the Magical Particle Barrier Missles could reduce the world to ruin within 2 hours, imagine this level of destruction on a daily basis for 3 years straight? It was a miracle humanity or the planet's ecosystem survived the onslaught as entire countries were dotted with craters wide enough to fit small towns, entire mountain ranges were destroyed and some were created by the uplifting of the ground, rivers were either dried up or overflew and the planet was reduced to two seasons, a scorching desert summer and a fridge cold winter.

This was far worse than any movie where humanity was nearly wiped out by an evil computer program with murderous cyborgs, at least those could've been combated. Imagine of even nuclear weaponry couldn't kill those cyborgs and each cyborg shot lasers comparable to nukes. Had this world been without magic, humanity would've long ceased to exist.

I trained hard to reduce as much bloodshed and destruction as possible knowing that if the Dark Dragon Tribe succeed with their goals, not only would humanity become extinct but the direct result of this war would endanger and kill all life on earth as we knew it which would eventually lead to the death of all Dragons however sadly nothing went the way I wanted...I couldn't even enjoy my own 18th birthday without a conflict much less life as a whole.

* * *

 **Magna Carta, Whitestone One,Dragonv**

 **April 27,x388**

I celebrated my 18th's birthday...well as much as someone in my situation could. 3 years passed since I was declared Queen of Dragons, however, I was barely in the mood of celebrating for it was also the 7th year anniversary of my parent's death. I was within a nice royal white dress that I was wearing for this occasion along with my crown and had a glass of the finest wine within the world. I had my hair within a ponytail and had sapphire earrings on along with a nice gold necklace on.

I was already growing my body more and more having graduated from a D cup to an E Cup, I was finally at my prime height of 175cm or 5'9" for those who used the Alvarez Numerical system, my hips were very wide, very hard to find undergarments to contain them for they were over 100cm wide. It took hours to fit me within the right clothing much less get my hair and makeup to be just right.

"Mother ...Father, I've been doing fine thanks to my friends and family helping me...I won't let you down. I will defeat the Dark Dragon Tribe, I will carry out your legacy of the Magna Carta." I said to myself somenly depressed by the fact they're not here to celebrate my birthday.

I cried as tears drip from my eyes as I remember my mother's dying corpse on the day or our family picnic trip to Rosemary.

Lena walked in wearing a blue dress that was designed slimair to the clothing worn by the Nirvirt Tribe wearing pigtails with her dress. She grew from barely 4 and a half feet tall to nearly 5 feet tall in the last few years. 5 years ago, she lost her entire tribe due to the infamous Nirvana Magic project, even in my 18th birthday, sadness and tragedy were still fresh in my mind.

"You okay Irene?" Lena asked me as she noticed I was quite upset.

"I'm fine Lena, just the usual routine." I answered standing over my parents grave.

"I know how you feel, I get that way every time I think about my family dying. My entire race was wiped out 4 years ago due to our attempt to try to play god and it ended up backfiring." Lena explained to me reminding me about the failed Nirvana project that wiped out her race.

"You have it much worse than I do...I should suck it up but it's so painful thinking about the happiest day of your life when your parents were slaughtered in front of you. I'm still reminded of my mother's blood-soaked dress as she died hugging me in her arms while dad lied burned to a crisp from a distance." I said to her was I was on a verge of tears only for Lena to hug me.

"Don't be sad Irene, we're all here for you."Lena said to me as he embraced me. Lena has been a great friend of mine, always having my back when we need it. Me and here were sisters we never had. Her relationship reminded me of a certain future relationship.

"Where are the others?" I asked her.

"The Dragon Protection Squad are out getting guess from all over the world to fly them to your destination, Belserion is at town looking for gifts and Altas Flames is trying to get your relatives within Zen. However, there's a guess already here." Lena explained to me as she took my hand and took me indoors.

It was then I was inside when I saw what I thought I wouldn't see. I saw Victor Heartfilia and Anna Heartfilia right there. Victor was within his usual Pope robes while I noticed Anna dressed differently for the occasion. She had a beautiful pink elegant dress on covering much of her body with her hair tied behind her in a ponytail like me. She grew to be two cup sizes larger than myself however I was taller than her by 5 inches.

"ANNA!" I shouted as I rushed to hug her.

"IRENE!" she replied as she hugged me.

"It's been 3 years Anna, how have you been?" I asked her as I felt a lot better in her presence.

"I've been okay, seems like you're a lot stronger Irene. What kind of harsh training have you been up to over the last 3 years." Anna asked me.

"More than you can begin to understand. I trained with the 3 Kings of Ivanina after all as well as the Dragon Protection Squad. So how about your last 3 years?" I explained to her as went over my backstory.

"Over the last three years, I made no progress in finding the One Magic. I've searched every part of Middle Earthland for it but made no progress." Anna explained to me sighing about the lack of progress on her part.

"No progress?" I asked her.

"I searched every part of Isghai and Middle Earthland for the Ark of the Covenant, Holy Grail, and the Scarlet Sea Scrolls. The Scarlet Sea scrolls were virtually impossible to find despite hiring a Water Dragon to navigate the Scarlet Sea and being equipped with an Oxygen spell. I searched throughout the region of Eggitio and found no luck finding the Ark of the Covenant and I've failed to find the Holy Grail said to be held by the great King Arthur of Seven. I haven't given up though, I know they're out there." Anna explained to me about her adventures out into the world. I then noticed she had 3 more golden keys than before.

"Are those new golden keys?" I asked her.

"Yes, they are, good idea. Perhaps I should tell you of my adventures on how I found each of the keys shall we ?" Anna said to me as she began to tell her story to me.

 **Anna's POV**

 **3 years ago**

 **Altair, East Bosco(Modern Day Stella)**

A few months after you and I last met, I was exploring the Province of Stella, the snow covered mountains nation with the well known Stellan Alps region when I eventually reached the city of Altar.

The city of Altar was one of the most religious cities within Isghal with many being part of the Zentopian Fate, built within X50 under the orders of Saint Michael Heartfilia, the city of Altar was a major hub and pilgrimage site alongside Zentopia City within Fiore. Built on a high mountain, the city was said to reach the starlights to the kingdom of Heaven hence at the heart of the city on a large hill, the Star Temple was built.

Tensions remained high since the last Dragon War, despite Bosco prevailing over the Steallain Eastern Secessionist movement during the war, the call for independence was stronger than ever due to cultural differences between the more hedonistic Eastern Boscoans and the god-fearing Western Boscoans.

A year prior, the Icebergian Vikings raided this province shortly after the Nirvana incident and laid waste to the Monarchy of Stella which wanted secession from Bosco, after an intense standoff, theIcebergian Vikings left but not without taking a good amount of wealth, needless to say, I was there to asset the situation.

I was doing some missionary work within a church within the city giving away for charity during the Christmas Holiday into one day I came across a master theft.

"Hey!" I shouted as I encountered a man wearing a horse costume with medieval archery outfit as he stole money from the church alongside other valuable.

 **Present day**

"Wait a man wearing a horse costume? What in the hell?" I asked shocked to hear something so bizarre and unorthodox.

"You know you're annoying when you interrupt people during a story right?" Anna asked me scolding me.

"Sorry!" I replied ashamed of my bad habit.

"Anyways, I pursued him up into this thief's lair in which I say 20 men dressed up like horses.

 **Anna's POV**

 **3 years ago**

 **Altair, East Bosco(Modern Day Stella)**

They were part of the Horsehead Templar Thieves gang., the most infamous thieves within the mountainous Alps of Stella, they were after the Holy Grail and believed that the church they recently robbed, in reality, they mistook the Holy Grail with a simple Ailtar cup. They were bandits who wore Green Tunics and Trousers to blend in within the forests with green caps wearing it over their horse costumes, they were an odd yet effective bandit gang.

Since the end of the war, the Province of Altair have seen better days,the infighting within Bosco and he Eastern Bosco recovery efforts being delayed by Western Bosco had lead to a decline within government roles within the eastern country which lead to the rise of these bandit gangs across the city. The recent raid by Vikings further crippled recovery and government efforts and the gangs roamed the streets openly.

I followed them into the alehouse that was known as Ailtar Alehouse, an alehouse that has existed since the beginning of the city within the seediest part of this religious town. The Province of Stella was always criticized for its hedonistic and degenerate acceptance of prostitution and adultery falsely using Zentopian bible to justify their sins which is why it's independence movement was never recognized by Bosco. In reality past the veil of a religious prgirmare city, it was also were corrupt elements of the clergy gather to have sex and party, sometimes with children.

My father always warned me to never venture past the Pilmrgae site of Aitlar Mountain and needless to say he was right. The sight of the alehouse was appalling, it was more of a brothel than anything as women were doing hedonistic belly dancing with bare cloth covering their bosoms and their rears. The waitresses were dressed in revealing bunny girl outfits that showed far too much of their bodies. It was a nightmare, how such a degenerate place could exist is beyond me but one thing for certain, I would never be caught dead wearing such degenerate clothing and I pray that no descendant of mine ever is forced to belly dance.

I reached the bandits within their clubroom past the ale party with doxy heatens where I came across the bandits, they were in the middle of having this one woman in the bunny suit…. I rather not even speak of the fact what I saw...i'm still trying to recover from it, how can one do something like that willing?

"Such degeneracy, doing such unholy things within a holy city? Unforgivable." I shouted at them. The men stopped what they were doing.

"Who's this bitch, I wasn't aware we got a clean-up lady here." one of the bandits asked.

"Boss, this woman followed us all the way here." one of the bandits said to their leader.

"Woman? I'm only 15!" I replied, my developed figure made me appear much younger than I actually was.

"Ha even better, she's quite the early bloomer boss." one of the thieves looked at me with such hedonistic eyes.

"Perhaps we can sell her, she's quite the catch if you know what we mean?" one of the other bandits lustfully gazed at me with his degenerate heathen mind.

"Fine but no damaging her too badly." the boss replied.

They all drew their arrows at me, however, I was far more skilled than any of them.

" **Gate of the Bull Taurus**!" I chanted as I summoned Taurus to fight them.

The fight was a simple curbstomp, I was merely dealing with low-level thieves who were low enough to rob a church. Taurus effortlessly dodged and deflected arrows against me and took out most of the thieves without any effort, however out of the main corridor emerged a man wearing a horsehead who looked all too familiar.

"Commander Unikrou Zaine...it can't be." I said horrified remembering the dreadful sex trafficking bandit who was using his authority as Rune Knight Commander to traffick women across Isghal.

"You're mistaking me for my brother, you're the brat along with the Dragonv Princess who took out my older brother. To think I would get my revenge so soon. " the younger brother of Unikrou replied.

"Your brother brought that on himself, he should've never pursued that life of theft and treachery against the country." I replied coldly to him.

"Seems like you and I share something in common, we're both Celestial Spirit wielders however I don't recall having three like you, that would quickly change tough." the younger brother replied as he took out his key and summoned the very same man who I saw Rob the church Sagittarius.

"A Celestial Spirit?" I asked shocked to see a Golden Celestial Spirit in the possession of this bandit. It then became clear what happened to the Celestial Spirit.

"Yes…. master!" Sagittarius replied weakly as he was eaten up badly and had whip marks and a black eye. He was being forced to commit crimes against his will because of his master. It angered me beyond belief.

"MONSTER! HOW CAN YOU TREAT YOUR OWN SPIRIT LIKE THAT!" I shouted at him getting pissed at the mistreatment of Satrartgius, it made my blood boil.

"This idiot brought me a simple drinking cup instead of the Holy Grail, I asked him to get me the Holy Grail and he got me a drinking cup." the leader explained to me his reasons for abusing his spirits.

"That's still no excuse to beat up your friends." Anna shouted.

"Celestial Spirits merely serve as our tools, I beat them to place for the sake of it. That fucking little punk objected to robbing that church full of goods so I had to persuade him with my fists. You see as long as he's contracted to me, I can do as I please with him" the prick said to me referring to his spirit as property.

It angered me to no limit what this asshole was doing to this poor spirit. My rage reached critical mass.

"YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE THAT SPIRIT KEY'S OWNER, IN THE NAME OF GOD I SHALL SMITE YOU! **OPEN GATE OF THE CARB CANCER!"** I shouted as I was prepared to defeat this heathen and have him see justice by the cross.

He was a formidable opponent using Sagittarius however his wicked heart made it far harder to control Satiaturus or utilize his full potential, against an extremely skilled Celestial Spirit mage like myself, I was able to prevail having cancer cut through his arrows and defeat Satrararigus with a single blow. The lack of sync between his spirit and himself made victory assured in my favor.

"YOU BITCH! HOW CAN YOU BEAT ME WITH THE WEAKEST CELESTIAL SPIRIT?" He angrily shouted at me.

"Simple, you abuse your Celestial spirits, treat them like slaves. It weakens their power considerably when you don't have the proper bond between spirit and master. Going by the number you did on this poor spirit, you punished him repeatedly by leaving him in the human world not being able to rest, that's why you lost. People like you make me sick to my stomach" I explained to him his heathen ways and the many sins he committed over his life

"WHO CARES! I DON'T NEED THAT WORTHLESS SPIRIT ANYWAYS, I JUST STEAL YOUR SPIRITS AND STEAL YOUR WOMANHOOD IN THE PROCESS." Joshua shouted as he tackled me to the floor and put his massive arms around my neck.

I struggled to move, his superior size and muscle mass was a great advantage to him and he held onto my neck, cutting out oxygen. I tried to fight back but I couldn't get any breath to cast any magical spells nor summon the strength to push him off... I never felt so frightened in my life. However, the fear was short lived as Joshua felt a sharp pain in his back and spurts of blood.

"You won't hurt this woman, not on my watch." Sagittarius said to him as he betrayed his master.

"You wetched spirit!" he shouted as he charged to attack his spirit only for me to get up and attack him back.

" **Holy Light Beam!** " I chanted as I blasted him to the ground knocking him out cold.

Afterwards, I managed to have the Horsehead Templar Thieves guild arrested by the local authorities with Joshua Caine serving up to 20 years in prison for thievery and attempted rape. Unlike his late brother Ukirnoku, Joshua would be facing real justice.

"You saved me from him. I can't thank you enough." Sagittarius said to me.

"No I need to thank you, I couldn't reach for my spirits or a spell so I would've been screwed had not for you." I said to him as I bandaged up the wounds he had from the lashings he suffered.

"I'm in your debt …." Sagittarius stated.

"Anna Heartfilia, also can you remove the horse customs?" I asked him.

"But I like it." He answered, he didn't mind being a horseman.

"Uhh nevermind." I replied sighing from the absurdity of his outfit choice.

In the end, I got the Alehouse and the bandits, the alehouse was closed down for good and thankfully we would never see this alehouse return again.

 **Present day**

"Geez you didn't need to shut down the alehouse, people still use it and what about the women who make a good living consensually doing it?" I asked her not liking the fact she shut down a business.

"Don't be mad Irene, what insane woman would willingly dress up in a bunny suit, parading her ass and tits around a bunch of drunk horny men?" Anna answered sternly.

"Well uh… fair point" I stated as I drank some wine as she told her story.

"What if you had a daughter Irene and she one day goes to this brothel, would you ever let her dress in that kind of outfits?" Anna stated trying to appeal to me with the fear of my future daughter wearing something like what the whores were wearing.

"Yeah you have a point, still what about the girls who make a living doing this?" I replied moved by her words.

"They can find the word of god and god's power now. Anyways back to the story." Anna responded as she went back to explaining her story while drinking down some wine.

 **2 years ago**

 **Rose Garden Bosco**

 **Near the Fiore/Bosco border**

After searching for Ark of the Covenant within Middle Earthland, I made a stop within the town of Rosegarden, a town that was recently built after the last Dragon war within Bosco. The town was suffering from criminal gangs running around the area with reports of women being kidnapped and sold to slavery. As Priest and appointed commander of the Virtue and Vice Knights of Zentopia, it was my job to shut down all Sex trafficking and vice rings in the country.

I went to the bar when I saw something I thought I wouldn't see, I saw a group of 30 men encircle around a young woman. I felt with horror and dread as well as rage as it became obvious what these men were doing to her.

"YOU HEATHENS WILL PAY FOR THIS!" I shouted as dash towards the thugs and beat them down before they did further harm towards the poor woman. Thanks to my training during my adventure, these criminals we're nothing.

I then picked up the poor young woman who was assaulted by those fiends. The young girl had a black medieval dress on with a white blouse design over it. She had prison shackles on her arms and legs, she was fairly petite but had a curly body and at least a c cup rack with short pink hair and blue eyes.

However my surprise she kicked me off her in anger.

"You ruined my fun! Those men were punishing me as master intended." the young woman scorned.

"Punishing you? The hell is wrong with you, I saved your life. You were being violated by countless men. Do you not care about your purity?" I shouted at her.

"Ever thought I enjoyed being violated? Virgo never felt so wet in her life." the celestial spirit replied. I wasn't expecting to meet a celestial spirit much less a degenerate one.

"Virgo? Wait you're the Gate of the Maiden? How? How the hell is a degenerate hetern like you a Maiden? " I shouted at her.

"Because I'm pure of lust" Virgo replied with a smile.

"Uhh! Unbelievable, so are the rumors true, are there hetrens violating maidens within this town?" I asked her upset about what I was seeing and witnessing.

"Yes it's true, however, I don't approve of them being violated. Virgo wishes there was something she could do. " Virgo replied looking down at herself with regret.

"So it seems it's worse than I thought."I said dreading what I was going to hear next.

"Unlike me, they don't seem to enjoy it very much. Sadly I'm contracted to my master so I can't defy him directly however if we fight now and you defeat me, I can surrender willingly and become your slave and break his contract with him." Virgo explained to me willing to throw a fight so she can save the girls within this recently founded town.

"What that's a thing?" I asked her unaware that one can claim a Celestial Spirit by beating her in combat.

"If a Celestial Spirit finds another Celestial Spirit Mage they prefer to be with or rather be with, they can join the other celestial spirit and break the bond with their owner confronting them. However you must defeat me now or the owner would force me to fight against you and kill you," Virgo warned me, hinting that this owner was very powerful, it was best I took this fight seriously.

"I see, that makes sense, now then let's test your merit then." I replied to her as I went to fight Virgo directly.

We were at outside the brothel where we began our fight. My first ever fight with a Celestial Spirit themselves, crazy to think of. Her owner must have a lot of magical power to maintain her outside the celestial spirit world for so long.

Virgo proved to be a very tough opponent. She was pretty strong for someone so petite and small, barely reaching 5 feet tall. She was almost as quick-footed as Cancer, my fastest but weakest Celestial Spirit yet had a lot more stopping power than him at the same time.

" **Open Gate of the Crab**!" I chanted as I summoned Cancer to fight Virgo.

"Milady what to do?" the Medieval barber asked as he took out his two massive surgeon Scalpels.

"Fight against her and beat her!" I commanded my spirit.

"No problem millady." Cancer replied within his gentleman's voice as he dashed faster than the eye can see.

Cancer then goes towards Virgo and comes at her with high speeds, my eyes could barely follow however despite her clumsy appearance was moving just as fast as Cancer. She blocked his blades trikes with her handcuffs which were tough enough to block his blades which can easily cut through Iron and went to counter with punches and kicks for every slash and stab Cancer attempted to one thing Cancer couldn't do was dig underground which caught me and Cancer off guard as she dived into that ground.

"She dug underground?" I said completely surprised the fact she dug underground.

Neither me or Cancer didn't expect Virgo to bury herself underground. In an instant, Virgo reappeared behind Cancer faster than he could even react.

"BEHIND YOU!" I shouted as I hoped he would react in time but to no avail.

" **Virgo KICK**." Virgo chanted as she launches a kick directly into the solar plexus and knocks him so hard, he gets launched into the air.

"ARRGH!" Cancer shouted as he hits the ground, being knocked out of the fight in a single kick.

Cancer was very fast and agile but lacked any defensive capabilities and while his blades can pierce any armor, it was useless against an opponent who can go deep into the earth.

"Cancer was a horrible matchup against someone like me. Do you have anyone better to deal with me?" Virgo asked me within her monotone voice.

"Allow me to fix that. **Gate of the Golden Bull.** " I replied as iI summoned Taurus, naturally his superior strength and his ability to create fissures and earthquakes would be a great counter to Virgo's ability to swim through the earth like water, there was just one problem.

"Such beautiful maidens."Taurus mooed as he gwakced at both me and Virgo.

"Focus Taurus, I need you to fight the opponent." I shouted at him scolding him for his hedonistic thoughts.

"Right!" Taurus replied as he goes to attack Virgo but Virgo uses her superior speed to evade Taurus attack and goes to attack him from behind.

" **Virgo Kick !"** she shouted as she kicked Taurus but he barely flinched due to his far superior mass and punches Virgo into a wall seemingly hurting her pretty badly. Taurus then tries to follow it up but Virgo evaded his axe swing.

" **Rampage** " Taurus roared as he swung his axe and smashes it into the ground sending a shockwave towards Virgo but Virgo evades the strike and goes underground. Taurus then see Virgo behind him.

"Over here!" She proclaimed as she went back underground like a mole.

Taurus smashes the ground only for Virgo to appear behind him again. This provided to be an interesting game of whack a mole as Taurus smashed apart the ground. Eventually, there wasn't much ground for her to cover.

" **Spica Hole**!" Virgo chanted as she charged up energy from her hands and shoots ti at Taurus which knocks him into the ground with the ground swallowing the minotaur whole however he manages to withstand the attack and manages to slash at Virgo managing to connect against her

"Gotcha" Taurus said to Virgo as he seemingly mocked her aside damaging her however rather than pained she had a blush on her face as if she enjoyed the pain.

"Indeed you did **Spica Lock**. " Virgo countered as she trapped Taurus within a sphere of rocks but Taurus breaks free and then goes to attack Virgo.

" **Tension Max!"** Taraus roared as he swung his axe so hard he hits Virgo with a direct hit.

"AHHHH" Virgo moaned with an extremely erotic moan as she was dripping from below the waist and it wasn't blood.

"I see she getting aroused from being hurt?" I said perplexed at the level of degeneracy I was seeing.

"Yes give me more pain, hurt me more, I've waited too long for this pain.."Virgo moaned as she was taking pleasure in being hurt.

"Seriously what degeneracy is this? have some dignity." I shouted at her outraged by such indecency.

"Ahhh!" Virgo moaned even more.

"So hot!" Taurus mooed as he was getting aroused.

Sadly at that moment, the battle turned against my favor. In that instant, she turned the battle around. Naturally seeing a woman aroused is Taurus greatest weakness and Virgo used that as an opportunity to knock out Taurus with a chop to the neck.

"I can't believe he let his guard down like that." I said to Virgo.

"Taurus was known as the great perverted Minotaur within the Celestial spirit world He's amongst the strongest spirits in terms of brute strength however he has a fatal weakness against female opponents, his perversion is the reason he rarely can defeat female opponents. Now, what's you're next course of action?" Virgo explained to me within her monotone voice ready for my next move.

She was good, she defeated two of my celestial spirits. Using Stararigus is out of the question, she can just hide underground from them, however, that gave me an idea.

"I must admit Virgo, you're certainly a very versatile spirit however I got one spirit that would end this fight." I said to Virgo as I took out my strongest key Aquarius, unfortunately, she was also the hardest to control.

And even worse, she was nude with only bed sheets covering her body, let's just saying I picked the wrong time to summon her.

"YOU DARE INTERRUPT MY BONDING TIME WITH MY BOYFRIEND."Aquarius shouted at me.

Aquarius, as expected, fired her water blast, engulfing everything within a certain radius, nearly killing me for the hundredth time. Virgo lied on the floor unable to move.

"Great job ….Now I can't move, thanks for the punishment." Virgo said to me as she was drenched in want.

"You're indeed a strange girl but fairly strong."I replied with my clothes soaked.

"Next time you call me when I'm about to make love to my man and I'll drown you for good bitch."Aquarius said to me as she disappeared within the realm.

After the battle, the spirit owner who is the big shot running the town came out and was ready to do battle only to see Virgo unable to fight.

"What in the name of God happened here? Virgo, ….How did you lose, you're a Golden Celestial Spirit Key, one of the most powerful Celestial Spirit keys"Virgo's owner asked shocked to see her beaten so badly.

"Perhaps I can answer that? I have 4 Celestial spirit keys on the same level, I'm here to shut down your sex trafficking ring Lord Castillo." I said to him ready to shut down his operations.

"Over my dead body, men, capture this wretch. She would a valuable broad to sell for some Jewels." Castillo replied as he commands his men to attack me.

Before I knew it was once again surrounded by 20 men and Costello himself. Normally fighting these men would be no problem given they had no magical power outside their leader, however after using 3 Celestial Spirits, I was worn out considerably from the battle.

I tried to fight within my condition, blocking punches aimed at me, they were out to merely incapacitate me so they didn't come at me with any weapons thankfully however due to my weakened state, they landed several blows on me that took the remaining wind out of my sails.

Eventually, I found myself down on the ground with 30 men surrounding me. I struggled to stand. The fatal flaw of all celestial spirit mages is that without the magic to summon Celestial spirits, I was severely handicapped of strength. I had made up that weakness with Holy Magic however due to summoning Aquarius, Taurus and Cancer, I couldn't do that.

"Good job boys, the wretch is down, do what you please, just don't damage her maidenhood, we need to still sell that to the highest bidder." Castillo smirked as his men piggishly lusted over me, I sensed their vile intentions as they inched closer to me like a pack of hungry wolves onto a lamb.

I thought it was it for me, I never felt more frightened at this point. I was close to falling to these filthy heterens, that's when Virgo reappeared and began to take out each guy with her skills, The Men struggled to even land a punch as Virgo attacked all of the men around her, leaving only Castillo.

"YOU TRAITOR, HOW CAN YOU BETRAY ME VIRGO, I'M YOUR OWNER OF 5 YEARS? I PUNISHED YOU THE WAY YOU WANTED TO BE PUNISHED." Castillo shouted angered by Virgo's Betrayal.

"You did that merely to stop me from going against your disgusting mistreatment of other women. While Virgo loves a good punishment, I don't like mistreatment of other people. I searched for best replacement from you and I found it with her. I don't intend to hurt my new master." Virgo explained to her old master who merely abused her for his own purposes.

"IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL, I'LL JUST PUNISH YOU UNTIL YOU SUBMIT TO ME AGAIN. YOU'RE FAR TOO VALUABLE OF A MAIDEN DOXY AND SPIRIT TO LET ME GET RID OF YOU. I PAID OVER 200 MILLION JEWELS JUST TO HAVE MY HANDS ON YOUR KEY, I'M NOT GIVING THAT! d'étoiles." Castillo shouted enraged by the betrayal to the point he took out a whip made of pure energy.

"Seems like you made your own whip. Perhaps I can take it from you." Virgo said to her master nonchalantly.

"As if!" Castillo swung his energy whip he made towards Virgo but Virgo evaded the strike as the whip was strong enough to not only concave the ground but vaporize anything attached to it. "Whip Magic is what I specialize it, combined with the essence of Celestial Spirit Magic I've collected over the last 5 years, I created a whip that even a Celestial Spirit can't break out of."

Virgo and him were wrapped up within a formidable fight. He was expected very powerful even creating his own whip Fleuve d'étoiles to combat a Celestial spirit mage. Being made of water like substance, the whip was countering Virgo's earth-based moves and putting her on the defensive. She couldn't keep up and at this point if the whip lands and hits, she would be beaten back to submission. I had to do something.

" **Anna Kick."** I shouted putting all my remaining energy as I leaped into the air and connected my heel into the back of the Lord's head from behind which while not doing any actual damage, did stun him long enough for Virgo to attack.

"Ha, pathetic woman, you think you can hurt me with a kick?" the lord laughed but I was the one's sliming

"Maybe you should look in front of you." I replied as I fell to the ground succumbing to Fatigue as Virgo formed a gauntlet out of rocks.

" **Maiden Fisting."** Virgo chanted as she threw a series of very powerful and fast punches, 30 punches in total into the gut of the lord before delivering a coup de grace with an uppercut knocking him into the air He then landed out cold.

 **Present day**

"Maiden's Fisting?" I asked her shocked by the name.

"Yes...Seriously, this is the Gate of the Maiden ...Ugh still trying to get use to her." Anna answered.-

"Is she at least loyal to you" I asked her.

"Way too loyal, she constantly calls my princess, she a bit too loyal. I wouldn't mind so much if I didn't constantly find her tying herself up for some reason, a bit of a turn-off. Either Way I will set her straight one day and make her a decent being of god."Anna explained to me with her pious way,

"So what happened next?" I asked her.

"Virgo and I formed out the contract from this point on and were partners. I even gained a free whip used by the bad guy. Lord Castillo was removed from the region by the Zentopia Church Vice Knights and his gang was jailed within a prison in Bosco within the ancient city of Parish. The d'étoiles noble family distanced themselves from Castillo , wanting nothing to do with the abusive prick. After his arrest for sex trafficking and running an organized crime group, I resumed my adventures back down to Seven where I would eventually find the third and most powerful Celestial spirit In my journey."Anna explained to me as she referenced her most recent adventure.

 **Last year**

 **Seven/Fiore Border**

After a long search for the Holy Grail within the Kingdom of Seven when I found the spirit known as Loki wandering around. He looked like he was on the verge of dying. Being within my nature to help people, I decided to assist him. He was dressed within white Medieval Battle Armor with the symbol to Zentopia on it. I was recently appointed as the Archbishop of Fiore due to my successes in cracking down various criminal enterprises and performing hundreds of miracles.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked him as I held onto him.

"Let me die…" he said to me as he refused to get assistance.

"WhaT? I'm an Archbishop of Zentopia, I can't let you die." I stated unwilling to see a man in need die.

"I let my comrade die within battle 3 years ago, I don't deserve to live." Loki state protesting me helping him, it then dawned upon me that he was a celestial spirit.

"Wait you're a celestial spirit aren't you?" I asked him.

"How did you know?" Loki replied asking me how I knew the difference between humans and spirits.

"Because I sense your energy, it's depleted like a Celestial spirit." I said to him noticing his energy was fading.

"Very observant. 3 years ago, my owner and I were searching for the Holy Grail. My master was a power hungry noble from Londora, he abused my fellow spirit Aires, I hated him for that. During a mission, me and this noble knight went on the mission to retrieve the Holy Grail Only to encounter a Dragon, the dragon devoured my owner killing him. I could've saved him but I was both afraid of the dragon and I kinda wanted him to die." Loki explained to me regarding leaving his master to die.

"How badly did he abuse you, why can't you go back to the Celestial world?" I asked him concerned about the fact he couldn't go back.

"The Celestial Spirit King banned me from the Celestial Realm as punishment, leaving me to die." Loki explained to me as his voice grew weaker.

"WHAT? I can't leave you to die. I'm opening your gate." I said to him unwitting to leave a being to die.

I replied as I went to try to open his gate with tears within my eyes.

"You don't know me, I broke the law you fool. You're only going to get yourself killed." Loki said to me trying to talk me out of saving him.

'"IT'S NOT RIGHT, YOU DIDN'T KILL YOUR MASTER, HE WAS EATEN BY A DRAGON! OPEN GATE OF THE CELESTIAL LION!" I shouted not wanting him to trying to save him.

"WHY ARE YOU GOING OUT THIS WAY TO SAVE ME?" Loki shouted as he struggles to push me off but he was too weakened from lack of spiritual power.

"My father taught me that I can never abandon a person in need and my mother taught me to always value all of my spirits." I explained to him.

"IS IT WORTH THROWING YOUR LIFE AWAY?"Loki asked me as I go to activate the gate.

"YES! IT IS! OPEN GATE OF THE LION OPEN!" I shouted as I poured all my magical power to try to open the gate however rather than open the gate, I accidentally summoned the King of Spirits.

At this, the Celestial Spirit King himself appears before the two of us.

I never felt this godly level of magical power before, even when facing dragons, his power was beyond the comprehension of even that. It was as if the moon itself condensed itself into the form of a human, his power felt that overwhelming.

"Hello, there my old friend."The king said with his booming voice that sounded like thunder.

"You're the Celestial Spirit King?" I asked the massive spirit.

"The laws of the Celestial spirit world are absoutle, you can't defy them. You might've not killed your master Karl however you did lead to his death. Failure to protect one's master is a punishable offense " the king said harshly as he watched Loki slowly perish.

"I'm pretty sure that Loki isn't the first one to have failed to protect his spirit. Do you have any clue how rare Golden Celestial Spirit Keys are? Entire Nations have gone to war merely to process some according to mother, each key is worth at least 10 castles on their own. My mother was merely lucky to have 3 of them already which I inherited. I walk around having to conceal my spirits in this pouch fearing I might be a target. So don't give me this nonsense that Loki should be punished for failing to protect his owner, i highly doubt he's the only one who broke this law considering that even a complete peasant with no magical skills whatsoever could at the very least be a Captain of the Rune Knights he processed even a single Golden Celestial Spirit key with barely any experience, so answer me this Celestial Spirit King,, was Loki the only one to break this Arbitrary rule of yours?" I explained to the Celestial Spirit King how illogical it was to punish Loki merely for failing to protect his owner. Countless owners have perished or been killed for their keys.

"Well...when you put it that way yes there has...However, the law is the law Anna Heartfilia. You are correct, in the last 10,000 years, many conflicts and wars accord with people fighting over the 12 Celestial Spirit Keys for many believe it was the source of what brings forth the One Magic. Out of the countless wars, skirmishes and conflicts, well over 20,000 owners have perished holding onto those keys."The King said bluntly stating that many people perished simply to get even a single key of the legendary Golden Celestial Spirit Keys.

"20,000 owners? That's crazy." I shouted overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of people who fallen to get each key.

"Most of the owners are killed by highly skilled and highly experienced bandits, the others killed by Celestial Spirit owners, in the case of the previous owner Noble Karl Bloodstone, he's the only one foolish enough to challenge a dragon directly with only one Golden Celestial Spirit. " the Celestial Spirit answered explaining how much people he's seen die for foolish reasons.

"How could you let 20,000 owners die for such a long time, don't you have a heart?" I shouted at the demigod standing before me.

"I find that rather ironic from a worshiper of the religion of Zentopia much less their recently appointed Archbishop. Much like your god, I test the worthiness of those who bond with their Celestial Spirits. Only one human in the last 1,000 years has been able to gather all my keys and fully master their powers" The Celestial Spirit King explained to me stating that his intentions were to merely test the worthiness of the user.

"I see, I understand that, God tests us all to make sure we're truly purely, even so Then why punish a spirit for the actions of their owner's incompetence? Loki didn't do anything other than protect a fellow Celestial Spirit from abuse." I asked him trying to beg for the King to show leniency for the spirit, a soul who did nothing wrong.

"is the laws of the Celestial Spirit World. Don't fret, Celestial spirits will reincarnate into new personas after they've died permeant deaths as themselves however within a year, they would reincarnate as fully matured adult spirits." the king said callously to me, which angered me beyond belief.

"HOW CAN YOU CASUALLY DISREGARD YOUR OWN CREATIONS, YOUR OWN FRIENDS LIKE THIS? AS A ZENTOPIAN ARCHBISHOP, I DEMAND YOU GIVE LOKI A SECOND CHANCE IF YOU'RE TRULY A GOD WORTH WORSHIPPING!" I shouted at him, I didn't care if he called himself a god of spirits, as a follower of Zentopia, it went against my code to abandon people in need.

"You fool, you can't just command the Celestial Spirit King like that. He's capable of locking horns with the strongest of Dragons, Demons and Gods, a mere mortal like you doesn't stand a chance." Loki shouted at me begging me to relent, but I couldn't, it went against everything I believe to not help a lost soul.

"I DON'T CARE! During my adventures, I searched for the secrets of the One Magic purely to help my comrades in the upcoming war, during my adventures I found comrades and companions that I've formed a close bond with. I gave up having the life of a rich debutant so I can help father achieve peace within this world and I especially gave up having a life of a typical noblewoman so I can help my best friend Irene only to find that the Celestial Spirit King is as cruel and unforgiving as the Heathen god Ankhseram. If I die to fight against you, at the very least I go down as the first human to confront the Grand Celestial Spirit king." I shouted I could never forgive myself if a spirit or human died and I was unable to stop them.

"Stop speaking nonsense… I deserve punishment." Loki said to me replying as if he accepted his death, I, on the other hand, refused to let him die.

"NO, YOU DONT!" I shouted as at that moment I summed all the keys I had within my arsenal. Crux, Hologram,Taurus, Lyra, Nikora, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, and Caelum to defy the Celestial Spirit King.

"AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A MILLION TIMES STRONGER THAN ME, I HAVE THE HOLY GOD OF DEUS PROTECTING ME, AS A FOLLOWER OF THE MESSIAH MOZI, I SHALL NOT LET A LIVING BEING SUFFER AND DIE." I shouted with all the energy and vigor I had of my convictions, if I fought a god, I wouldn't mind dying to fight what I believe for.

"Impossible, no human has been able to do that in nearly 400 years… could she be .." Loki said shocked to see my power.

"How can you sit by and wither away? If you die, you would never join your friends with our adventures, you would never experience the happiness you once had with them, everything you would be doing would be in vain. " I explained to him my reluctance to merely accept his tragic and terrible faith by a mere accident.

"You're …you're right, I was a fool to think about this." Loki replied as he goes to hug me honored that I defended him to the last moment.

"Now then Celestial Spirit King, if you wish to smite us, smite us as one." I said to the king as I was not afraid to die however what he did wasn't was I was expecting at all.

"I've never had a human outright defy me, in fact, it's rare humans even had the power to summon me. The fact you're still standing defiant against me, against impossible overwhelming odds willing to throw away your young life is something I've never encountered in anyone. Out of the 20,000 Golden Celestial Key holders, only less than 100 of them ever collected more than 1 and only 10 collected all 12 and only one has shown then love for spirits that you have alongside your mother. You're the only spirit owner who stood defiant enough to fight despite all odds. You truly are someone who has the potential to become as legendary as the very first Celestial Spirit Mage. Loki come with me." The Celestial Spirit King said to Loki was he looked happy and calmer.

"What?" Loki asked shocked at what he was hearing.

"Having existed for over 10,000 years, I've grown cold and embittered by humanity 's misuse of our kind so I became as cold as many of the owners who mistreated the spirits. You are right Anna, I'm moved by your pure heart Anna, defending someone who is a complete stranger to you, you would make the god Deus proud." Celestial Spirit king smiled at me happy to see me do the honor of the mighty god Deus.

"Thank you, I apologize for my lack of grace. I just can't leave someone dying, it goes against the principles of Zentopia." I replied to the king as I gracefully apologized to him.

"I can't thank you enough milady, going out this way to protect a noble spirit, I'm forever in your debt." Loki said to me as he was honored by me saving him.

"Before You go, tell me where the Holy Grial is at"I asked the young spirit.

"It's too dangerous milady, it goes against the Knight's code to endanger a woman." He said to me with his code of chivalry.

"I told you I don't care...My goal is to find the One Magic before the great war begins, humanity is facing a threat beyond that of previous generations. For centuries the holy bible of Zentopia foretold a cataclysmic event that would leave humanity at the brink of destruction as well as the planet God created. The first sign of the bad omen is when I saw my best friend Irene covered within the blood of her own mother. If even someone as powerful as Queen Eclarate fell to the Dark Dragons, what's stopping Irene from meeting the same fate? No other human as the power to truly slay a Dragon much less the Dark Dragon King like Irene, it pains me to think that the world is on her shoulders and she must suffer the burden alone. I never want to see her cry ever again, hence I'm willing to put everything on the line, because Irene is the future of the world, if she perishes..or worse if she succumbs to darkness, humanity has no future. I know my limits Loki, I would never try to fight anything I can't beat." I said to Loki, when it came down to it, it came down you Irene, you are the future of this world.

"It's within the abandoned castle not too far from the Capital castle was destroyed during the recent civil war between Seven and Six when Six tried to declare it's independence within the war, I remember that being my first theater of combat as a member of the Seventie White Knight Division." Loki explained to me where the location of the Holy Giral might've been.

"Six War of independence? That was over 50 years ago, 54 to be exact." I stated surprised that Loki would recall such a long war.

"Karl Bloodstone was a third generation Celestial Spirit Mage holder. My original wilder was Jeff Bloodstone who was a White Knight Commander who was not only a powerful Celestial Mage but a extremely powerful knight who served throughout the 10 year war against Sixth and crushed their rebellion and served in the army for 10 more years before retiring to raise his 4th child, his eldest Son Matthew Bloodstone served as a Knight Paladin and fought for Seven's army for 15 years until one day within the First Dragon War, he tried to evacuate citizens during the battle of Londora where Sixth aligned itself with the Dark Dragon Tribe to try to get independence, a Boulder Dragon almost crushed his 10-year-old son, he instead took the hit and was crippled, thankfully dragons allied with Seven saved the city from falling and his life but he was never able to fight again losing a leg." Loki explained to me his backstory of the previous owners he could remember and how they were all brave warriors who served and protected the people of their kingdoms except for one, the most recent owner.

"So the son, he must been Karl bloodstone?" I asked him.

"Karl Bloodstone was not like his father or Grandfather who was noble heroes, he was the bratty little shit who merely inherited the wealth of a noble lord. He never had the gall to abuse me given I would've kicked his ass up and down the hall, instead I trained him hoping to become a noble warrior like his father and grandfather before him, however rather than train, he was a womanizing prick. Granted I'm not one to talk about womanizing for I've sinned myself but whereas I respected women, he, on the other hand, didn't and thought of them as nothing more but property to buy." Loki explained to me how much he hated the previous owner of him and how he was an entitled noble child who took his wealth for granted.

"Show you met Aries?" I asked the lion spirit.

"4 years ago, Karl Bloodstone brought the Aires Key from a very rich and well-connected Merchant within the Kingdom of East Bosco, a region that separated from Bosco during the First Dragon War within Ailtar city. Karl then came to learn about the Holy Giral when looking up legend and lore and literally ordered his men to search the entire continent for it. During that time, he used Aries for his sinister purposes, " Loki explained to me as he had an Intense aura of anger and sadness regarding Aires.

"Sinister purposes?"I asked him.

" Karl Bloodstone was a traditionalist who opposed the concept of chivalry and opposed the changes within the magical world, since the establishment of Dragonv 600 years ago, the world was slowly changing to meet the values of the more advanced society as you must know from Fiore's recent changes, Karl Bloodstone was hellbent on maintaining the old order pre Dragonv by becoming king becoming the Emperor that would forge a kingdom the size of the entire continent of Ishgal. The things him and his men did to Aires was…. Unspeakable." Loki explained to me just how warped his previous owner was.

"I dread to ask." I replied with horror and disgust.

" Those bastards don't respect women at all, eventually I couldn't take it and protested him for 3 solid months refusing to assist him. I tried to fight him at first directly but he used Aires as a shield. He constantly argued with his dying grandfather who I told about her cruelty towards Aires, making her a sex slave, making her a human shield, I couldn't stand it. I eventually stepped up when the prick was planning to have the entire town he ran "discipline" her for 7 days as punishment for failing a mission, it was then I forced myself into the human world, with me there, he couldn't summon other spirits, especially since he lacked the talent or skill to so. I stood out of my gate for 3 months, he couldn't summon any spirits, that's what lead to his death. " Loki explained to me exactly how he found himself at near death at the start of all him

"I see." I said speechless to say anything about the sheer tragedy that occurred.

"I've died and was reincarnated into a new form, new being more times than I can count, in fact, my current persona has managed to survive at least 54 years before being wiped away and reincarnated into a new being, I can tell from the bat you're different from most humans, you see us as people and not pets, not weapons of war nor tools for your twisted pleasure. For that, I would serve you, even if you live 1,000 years." Loki explained to me stated I was one of the few humans to view him as a human being and not a weapon of war.

"I'm glad to have you." I replied to him as I hugged him.

Then Loki disappeared. I Was winded and out of energy, however, I was still able to stand and walked enough distance to an inn within a village where I crashed for the remainder of the day to make up for lost energy within my exchange with the Celestial Spirit King

Loki vanished in front of me back to the realm and I got his key as an exchange. I also met the legendary Celestial Spirit King, said to be the only human who ever bared witness to his power. However, there was work to be done. I must find the Holy Grail.

The next day I went into the location where the Holy Grail was said to be located within the middle of the country. The castle has been abandoned for nearly two decades since the siege of Londra, the area was 50km west of the capital. The castle stood roughly 10 stories high and was roughly 200 acres wide, it was once one of the Grand Nobles castles, now it was destroyed and run down.

Around the castle were icky bugs that naturally freaked me out as well as the bats. I trekked quietly as possible to avoid waking the dragon that slumbered within the castle, making the castle into a small nest. I heard rumors that the Dragon that guards the castle was a survivor of the Siege of Londra and served within the Dark Dragon Tribe but suffered a brain injury and became a Feral Dragon, a dragon that resorts purely to primal instincts and lost the ability to reason or even talk. Feral Dragons are very common, especially within the kingdom of Seven,Fiore, Bosco and Dragonv. They live introverted away from people and far from civilization, usually in abandoned castles in the countryside and survive on anything around them. Seven has been well known for random dragon attacks, usually against Knights or carpenters attempting to rebuild the ruined castles.

Deep into the basement of the castle hollowed out by the Dragon tunneling deep underground to nest at, I looked for the Holy grail which was right there along with enough gold to cover an entire cornfield. I went to grab it only to her rumbling as I heard footsteps and say the Feral Dragon emerge.

"RRRWAARGH! " the dragon roared as he produced a thunderously loud roar.

This was bad, I was spotted by a Feral Dragon, while the skills of a Feral Dragon paled in comparison to a normal dragon who served in the army, they were by no means less dangerous to a human.

I was life and death against a Dragon forced to fight against it. I knew I never stood a chance against a dragon however running away isn't an option, Dragons, if they wanted to, can cross an entire country within minutes or even second, the idea of me, especially a Celestial Spirit Mage who are hardly the fastest humans outrunning it was absurd. I remembered Ziocnrsis and how fast he moved, I wasn't going to try to outrun it, however, if I can stun it for even a few seconds, I can at least give myself a decent headstart to find a stream or cave where I can mask my scent so they can't track me.

" **Gate of the Golden Crab open"** I chanted as I summoned Cancer.

I opened Cancer's Gate hoping he would be of assistance. Wasting no time Cancer used his extreme agility and speed to get the dragon distracted. Even though the Dragon was very fast, Cancers much smaller frame and size made it hard for even the speedy dragon to catch, however, Cancer couldn't do anything more than making the dragon get distorted by his speed as the blades couldn't even come close to scraping his scales much less scratching it. Eventually, Cancer was worn out and was ko'ed with a single punch by the dragon being smacked into the cavern walls.

"CANCER!"I shouted horrified in how much Cancer was in pain.

"RWAARRGH!" the Dragon roared as Before I knew it, the dragon was about to trample me with his massive foot.

I couldn't even move, I was paralyzed with fear. However, at the moment Taurus summoned himself and stopped his foot from crushing me by holding back the Dragon And pushing it back.

"You're not hurting milady!" Taurus roared as he held back the dragon from crushing me.

As expected from the strongest spirit, he manages to hold back the dragon for a while. Despite not being able to pierce the dragon's scales, he still pushed back the dragon however given his opponent is a dragon, eventually, he was overpowered and was slammed by the dragon's tail through the castle walls knocking him out.

"TAURUS!" I shouted hoping he wasn't too badly hurt.

"RRRWARGH" The dragon roared as he was resuming his random rampage.

"You're going to pay for that, **Open Gate of the Water Bearer Aquarius** " I shouted as I summoned Aquarius out of anger however I failed to realize I summoned her within muddy water and needless to say, she wasn't happy being covered in mud.

"YOU DARE SUMMON ME IN FUCKING MUD? THAT'S IT YOU'RE ..." she shouted furiously as she was about to attack me but I reminded her we had other problems.

"We got bigger problems right now" I shouted as Aquarius realized the dragon barrelling towards me with his massive boulder-sized fist, Aquarius grabbed me and leap away from the punch.

"Seriously this again? And you have the nerve to call Irene reckless." Aquarius shouted scolding me for my own reckless behavior.

"Just fight him damn it, you can scold me later." Aquarius shouted.

"Okay then, I'm doing this so I don't get banished from my boyfriend." Aquarius retiled annoyed by my actions as she summoned a massive water wave which pretty much Obliterated what's left of the abandoned castle and turning it into a small lake while predictably launching me into the air where I landed painfully onto the ground.

Knowing I was up against a Fire Dragon, the water should incapacitate the dragon long enough for me to make an escape. I struggled to run only to see the dragon pop out of the water with barely any injuries.

"RRRWARGH" the feral dragon roared looking far more annoyed than injured, that was everything I had.

"Impossible, not even a scratch despite being a fire dragon." I shouted it was the only thing I could do was I couldn't move my body because I exhausted myself putting all my magical power into Aquarius.

"Damn it, I can't continue, sorry Anna."Aquarius said to me as she had no energy left either and was forced to return to the Celestial Spirit World, I was in deep trouble.

"RWARGH" the feral dragon roared as it concentrated an intense amount of flames around its mouth, I struggled to move knowing if I didn't move, I was dead.

The dragon then shot an intense blast of heat in the form of a Fire Dragon Roar, I felt like I was done for. With no sprits left to use and out of magical power, I thought everything as done for that it until a Knight and Shining armor appeared to block the blast for me with a white shield.

"Miss me already milady?" Loki asked me as he appeared like a knight in shining armor, pardon the cliche.

"Loki, you're back already?" I asked him.

"I couldn't leave you to die now after everything you've done for me, besides it goes against a Knight's honor to not help a lady in need." Loki answered, Loki, unlike most spirits, had enough magical power to survive on his own without the assistance of the magical owner's power.

He stood before me wielding a sword made of light and a shield made of light protecting me from the dragon's fire breath.

"I can only hold back this beast for so long Anna, even Celestial Spirits can't hope to hurt a Dragon unless that dragon is very weak and the owner is very powerful. You need to grab the Holy Grail and make a run while I fight this beast for as long as I can." Loki said to me as he drew his sword and rose it in the air with his shield close to his side.

"NO, I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE TO FIGHT HIM." I shouted at him.

"Just do it, unlike me, you can't get back up if you're hit by this beast. " Loki replied stubbornly standing his ground, he was right though, Celestial Spirits were immortal unlike humans and could regenerate their wounds even if they were decapitated or burnt to a crisp however it still pained me to see them in pain and I refused to throw lives away.

" I REFUSE TO USE YOU AS A HUMAN SHIELD!" I replied refusing to comply with his demand.

"I appreciate this but this is a Dragon You're talking about, the only chance you got is to have me take a hit while you get the grial. If you die, then everything we've done would be meaningless" Loki explained to me as he blocked a punch from a dragon and was being pushed back despite his shield, it was then I had no choice but to do this as much as I hated this idea.

"Fine….just try not to die okay Loki." I responded as I hugged him from behind.

" I can't promise that it's the first I've fought Dragons without an entire unit, the only plus side is that I can't die." he replied as he faced off against the dragon.

Loki battled the dragon with his sword and shield, being pretty strong for all things considered. While he couldn't seriously wound a dragon, he was getting in light cuts and piercing the scales a bit, a testament of his immense power as a Celestial Spirit Mage who trained under the Seventies White Knights, the strongest Knights of the land. Thanks to him I took the Holy Giral and fled the castle with Loki escaping blinding the dragon so he can escape with me. It turned out the Holy grail was merely a fake and the real one was not within the castle, then again considering it was a low tier soldier class dragon in that area **.**

 **Present Day**

"Looks like you've been on one hell of an adventure Anna to be so loyal and kind to your spirits and treat them like family, you truly are a great Celestial Spirit Mage." I said to Anna.

"Indeed, and I have half the keys needed to get close to finding the answers of the One Magic and met the Celestial Spirit King in person." Anna said to me as she was determined to make that a reality.

"I'm glad you're okay. Seeing you back is great." I replied as I hugged her close to me.

"Looks like our daughter has become a woman" Jade stated as she appeared with them, she was wearing a nice green dress.

"Indeed,same with her friend there. " Victor replied.

Erenjack walked through next, he was dressed within a very nice medieval noble suit with his hair neatly put together with his father Kajeel there with him,

"Happy birthday my queen" Kajeel said to me as he hugged me.

"Happy birthday Irene" his son said shortly after as he hugged me too.

"Thank you two" I said to the two of them as I hugged Erenjack and hugged Kajeel.

"My son wants to talk with you in private about something, perhaps you guys can meet within the courtyard." Kajeel explained to me.

Me and Erenjack met at the courtyard, he was looking nervous.

"Irene I want you to know something" Erenjack asked me.

"What is it Erenjack?" I asked him oblivious to his advances at the time.

"Irene i.."Erenjack said to me as he got closer with his face redder than the red locks of my hair, however, was then I noticed a rock appear below his foot which was glowing.

"ERENJACK LOOK OUT" I shouted as I pushed him out of the way and into the castle wall 20 meters from me when the explosion, taking all of us by surprise as I took the blunt of the blast.

"AGGGH!" I shouted as I felt a very sharp pain to my left leg as the blast caught me off guard. A stalagmite was launched into my leg from the explosion and I staggered into the ground.

"IRENE! 'Everyone shouted as they rushed towards me.

Anna, No, this can't be happening!" Anna screamed panicked.

"This isn't good, that rock shard is deep into her leg. We need to remove it, contact Grandeeedy here immediately."Victor said to them as he held my leg in place and tried to use his Holy Water ointment to treat the wound as much as possible, it could only treat superficial or minor wounds, not a crippled limb, especially when I was too injured to stand.

In instance Several more bombs go off in the castle, Kajeel summons an Iron Dome to protect me, Anna, Erenjack, Anna, Jade, and Victor.

What's going on here, who's attacking?" Kajeel asked as he removes the iron dome only to see 20 Boulder Dragons storm in and hold the entire ballroom hostage. Each of them had blades to the necks of the Dragon royal councils necks. The blades were sharpened Granite blades as long as a 3 story human building.

"We're under attack!" Erenjack said to us.

"Not a step closer or they get it!" a mysterious booming voice said to us as we saw 30 Stalagmites ready to blow any second. He covered the castle in stalagmite, each the size of small mountains, he managed to pick the best time to attack, their Dragon protection Squad was doing patrols and forming blockades and checkpoints across the city, little did they know, or expect was the enemy to come from beneath the city itself.

Before we knew it, it came straight from the ground, the big boss of the all burst out of the ground. The Dragon's body scales were gray like granite while the soft underbelly was brownish like clay. The body of this dragon was made of rock; the entirety of his back was covered in large, jagged gray stones. Its underbelly, on the other hand, is not but is rather rough in appearance. The stones on its face are arranged in a linear fashion around his dark, circular eyes, with his chin jutting out; his wings were also covered in stone. The Rock Dragon lacked claws, and his feet were flat and are instead covered, much like the rest of his body, in stone. Unlike most Dragons, the Rock Dragon lacks fangs, and instead has flat, rather blunt teeth; his stone-covered tail ends in a club-like fashion. In addition, the Rock Dragon lacked a nose which made it immune to sensory overload like most dragons.

"I am king Boulderous, the King of the independent Sovereign Nation of the Confederacy of Dragonland. " The gray rock dragon said to them.

"It can't be the rouge known as Boulderous, the banished Prince of Rock Dragons who attempted to overthrow Prince Makarov shortly after the New Crusader wars." Victor said to us explaining the history of the dragons.

"You mean Grandpa Marakov?"I asked him.

"And I almost got away with it until the dreaded Goldstein child got in the way of my coup and foiled it before it begun. It's fortunate for me you're merely a hatchling compared to previous monarchs I've attempted to overthrow." Boulderous explained to me as he stood over me.

"So this asshole, he tried to take over the kingdom before?" Irene asked Victor.

"You're dreaded Dragonvich family has been a thorn in my size since my existence, we've been attempting to unseat your government since it's existence, my father originally formed the Sovereign Nation of the Confederacy of Dragonland to bring back a true Dragon Naiton."Boulderous said to us explaining his twisted goals.

"How were we so foolish to not expect you?" Kajeel said looking frustrated.

"Don't be ashamed of yourselves, I've been hiding within the caverns of the Empire Tomb Mountains for at least a few decades after my attempt to blow up Whitestone One, you idiots never bothered to find me there but I've returned worse than ever."Boulderous explained to them laughing at them.

"Empire Tomb Mountain, that mountain range is said to be the graveyard of any empire that dare set foot there, the inhospitable the dry desert climate with unbearably hot days and frigid nights,, the lack of vegetation and it's uncontrolled and violent locals openly hostile and territorial and thousands of dangerous creates, it makes sense a Dragon would hide there. , especially if he's a rock dragon and that region is run by Rock Dragons" I explained to them knowing my history of what Uncle Fred told me, even the Twelver Empire who shares the same god as them couldn't conquer them.

"Hide, I run the entire place! Those foolish Asekrhamni dumbasses think I'm actually their god Askerhamn in rock form, similarly, I control al the rock dragons in the kingdom" Boulderous smiled.

"Impossible, Rock Dragons from Gabe are known for fighting each other over the small number of resources that exist in that region. How did you manage to control them all? Especially in a land where any Rock Dragon can get an instant power boost" Kajeel asked them.

"All you need to know is that I have a perfect place too for my new empire to be built and I would use that to form the greatest Empire since the legendary Demon Dragon King, while the Kingdom of Gabe lacks the resources for you organic peons, for Rock Dragons, it's like paradise, so much rich mineral in these rocks." Boulderous explained to us as he held one of the best edges within combat and had the best way to survive within the land.

The dragon protection squad arrived just in time to encounter Boulderous.

"Damn that ashsole, he has the queen and her forces hostage." Igneel shouted angered that they failed.

"Why you little ?" Zeusei shouted as he charged up Lightning in his hand and raised his fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, all the humans and race traitors would die if you attempt to attack me. I simply want an audience with the queen. One shock or shockwave could set off these explosive stalagmites and there's enough power here to not only destroy your precious castle but the entire city as well." Boulderous explained Zeusei saying he can blow up the whole city and kill many innocent people.

I walked towards him with a limping leg thanks to Erenjack holding me up to confront the bastard.

"What do you want fiend? You said it yourself, you have your own kingdom, why do you wish to start a war against an army you can't hope to beat?" I asked the Rock Dragon why he wishes for more when he had enough already.

"Simple, I want to secure the state of Dragons and Dragons only, we're tired of humans using us for wars and for their purposes. Humans have enslaved us to do their bidding for over 600 years, we're tired of it." Boulderous said expressing his anger and hatred for the state of Dragonv and opposed the concept of working with humans.

"What are you talking about? Humans and dragons work with each other, not enslave another you manic." I shouted at him.

"Is that why you humans use us to fight the wars for you? The Dragon Race were the ones who built the Pyramids for you puny humans, we built the Dos Flamu Colosseum, we built Dragonv, we're the ones who helped your civilizations and what you do? You ban human sacrifices to your dragon gods and make us equal to puny humans who can't hope to walk amongst us dragons." Boulderous gloated about his agenda stating how Dragons helped build human civilizations and using it to justify his agenda.

"I heard just about enough from you." Igneel shouted as he was ready to punch him in the face.

"How can you dragons fight along with these humans? They're filthy inferior vermin who prior to us coming along were living in caves throwing feces at each other and killing another." Boulderous asked them stating his bigoted views on humans.

"Dragons were no different when we start, in fact, the dragons are far more destructive than humans can ever be." Belserion replied reminding the rock dragon of Dragons on the violent legacy.

"That's completely different...Anyways I'm sick and tired of humans being represented in our law system, tired of humans not bowing down to dragons out of fear and respect of our magnificent powers. What we want is our list of demands that will be followed unless you want everyone here dead."Boulderous said them as he was prepared to kill us all.

"As if we would negotiate with scoundrels like you." Belserion shouted.

"Last time I check, I hold all the cards Belserion, if you want everyone alive you will. Now then our list of demands are simple. Our first demand is that al Dragons must fight against humans who are subjugating their sovereignty for a dragon empire. The second demand is that all the wealth humans have must go to the Dragons as a tribute to the dragons who they've oppressed for 600 years, the third demand is that Humans are to sacrifice their own to their Dragon Gods to appease them like the old days before Dragonv, the fourth demand is that Humans must all be slaves to the dragons,all Dragon criminals must be free of any crimes charged by humans, demand 6 is that all Humans are required to be branded with an iron to have a mark as our cattle, demand 7 is that all females are to be breeders, not fighters, that goes for Dragon Females too,Demand 8 is that all religions are banned except for the Temple of Bahamut, demand 9 is that only Dragons are allowed to use magic and our final demand is that Dragonv would cease to exist and the Sovereign Nation of the Confederacy of Dragonland will rule the lands of the world."Boulderous explained his list of unreasonable demands and crazy demands against Dragonv, I wasn't going to let him get away this.

"You're delusional to think we would give into your demands I'll destroy you where you stand fiend." I shouted at the Dragon as I dashed at him.

"IRENE NO!" Anna shouted as she tried to stop me as I leaped into the air to attack her however I felt as a sharp pain in my injured leg and fell down only to get tailed into the castle walls by the Rock Dragon.

"URRGH": I shouted in pain as I felt a rib broke form that impact, worse I dropped my Hoshigami No Satsuki and he caught it.

"The bane of our existence and the only thing you puny humans have to truly defeat Dragons, now it's no more." Boulderous said to me as he took the sword and swallowed it.

"Impossible, he swallowed the Hoshigami No Satsuki whole" Vemonisky said to them.

"Thanks to our cast iron stomachs and inorganic bodies, we can sallow blades, even those designed to kill us, the edges of being a rock dragon are amazing." Boulderous gloated.

"NO OUR FAMILY'S SWORD!" I shouted as I just lost the blade.

"BASTARD!" Igneel shouted.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Zeusei shouted as he charged up his Lightning Dragon Roar.

"Fools what about the stalagmites?" Boulderous laughed only to see Metalicana form a massive barrier of metal around the castle and Igneel inside the castle with Belserion.

"You forget Igneel can eat explosions idiot, with Bleseiron using enchantment to protect the people inside and my metallic barrier on the castle, you're a threat is voided." Metalicana smiled as Boulderous seemed frightened.

"We're going to blast you to Oblivion." Weisslogia said to him as he arrived charging up his Light Dragon Roar.

"You're going to pay for ruining our Queen's birthday."Skiadrum replied as he charged up his Shadow Dragon Roar.

"Prepare to die for Treason foolish prince "Vemonisky said to the Rock Dragon as he charged up his Poison Dragon Roar.

Grandeeney creates a barrier to protect Anna, Irene, Victor, Kajeel and Erenajck as well as Lena.

"Grandeeney careful the Queen is there, don't put to much force in it." Grandeeney asked them.

"Don't worry this guy is nothing we just need less than 1% power against this weakling." Wessligola replied as his roar combined with Skiadrum and Venomisky.

The shot an intense blast that even when holding back was so devastatingly powerful, the roars felt as if a Tsunami was bearing down on us, that's how much force they were generating and following the collision was a deafening explosion beyond the sound of a volcanic eruption.

The smoke appeared revealing a silver dragon that tanked the blast for Boulderous just what in the hell was happening.

"What happened? " Skiadrum asked.

"Did that dragon stop our blasts with his body?" Wessligola said shocked to seeing the attacks not work.

"Not even a Scratch" Venomisky said as his jaw dropped.

"An Adamantine Dragon? What the hell, those don't even exist." Metalicana said looking at the metallic dragon before them.

"He's a Dragon from the Dark Dragon Tribe." Igneel replied as he appeared towards them.

The Dragon was extremely large even by Dragon standards, towering ever over Zeusei in height, his entire body was covered with large, thick, swirl-patterned scales, except for his underbelly, which is instead lined with porous holes, his face, which has smaller, more smooth scales positioned around his round pupil-less eyes, his wings were massive, large enough to take up the span of two cottages each with razor sharp claws sharper than the sharpest swords.

"RARRGH!" The silver dragon roared as he deflected the energy absorbed by his scales and creates an omnidirectional explosion that creates a shockwave knocking away all the dragons and breaking Grandeeendy's barrier and blowing away all my friends.

"SHIT!" I shouted as everyone was down but then I was grabbed by Boulderous.

"How did he do that?" Metalicana asked as he tries to get back up.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted as I struggled to break free from the hold.

"I'm Lieutenant Motherglare, what you see here is my Adamantine infused body, the latest form of dark magic experimentation with the Dark Dragon Tribe. As you can see, my body is so dense that even a blast from the Dragon Protection Squad can't melt Adamantine. In fact, I can refract any magic back at you." Motherglare explained to them.

"How is that even possible?' Gradnennedy asked.

"Adamantine is 100 times stronger than Iron, you're going to need more than a mere lovetap to break me ." Motherglare said to them.

"Damn it!" I shouted as I tied to break out of the grip.

"IRENE" Everyone shouted.

"Damn it"I shouted.

It was at that instance I was grabbed by Boulderous and he flew up into the aimed his blast towards Boulderous however Motherglare then did something unexpected.

"Come by babies hatch and kill everyone here." Motherglare replied as he shot eggs form the holes on hy underbelly and they land and hatch into Dragon Hatchlings.

"WHAT THE FUCK? IMPOSSIBLE!" Zeusei asked shocked to see the Dragon Hatchlings.

"Nothing is impossible in this world." Motherglare answered as he begins to fly away.

"Damn you!" I shouted as I attempted to break out of his grip but I was not able to.

"You got 72 hours to do my list of demands or your queen gets it." Boulderous said to them threatening to kill me.

"Damn it, those bastards took Irene!" Erenjack shouted as he started to get back up.

"You're not going to escape alive." Igneel shouted as he goes to attack only to hear an explosion coming from the prison at the outskirts of the town as criminal dragons are freely running the streets. "NO, you didn't!"

"They're quite handy aren't they, these little children of mine, they might lack the intelligence and power of actual dragons but they're small enough to crawl through the ground and chew throw the bars, not to mention they're Miniature Dragon roars can pierce through any defense ." Motherglare explained to Igneel.

I struggled to get the dragon off but he was literally as hard as a rock. My Hoshigami No Satsuki was a far reach from me inside the Rock Dragon King as I struggled to break free with a broken leg.

The Hatchling dragons fired their lasers everywhere, with some people being killed the process, hundreds of them were appearing everywhere forcing everyone to fight against the seemingly endless swarm of these mutant creatures.

"We got to protect the people, I'll do something against these assholes. Ingeel said to them as he goes to attack Motherglare.

"Everyone move out and fight the convicts and these creatures, we're going to stop this right now." Belserion commanded.

"Right!" the other dragons replied.

We were all stuck within combat as Erenjack was engaging against a handful of these monsters.

" **Metal Make Hammer Time.** " Erenjack canted as he smashed 3 of them to bits with his attacks. Unlike normal dragons, the hatchlings haven't developed dragon resistant scales hence even humans could kill them.

5 of them fire blasts towards Erenjack but Lena stops them with 2 of the blasts piercing through her Sand Wall and narrowly missing her shoulder.

"Whoa, those beams are no joke!" Len a said to them as she narrowly avoided the beam.

"You okay Lena?" Anna asked her.

"Barely, I got grazed by them., Don't let those beams touch you or you're dead. These things might be fairly weak but they have a very potent attack " Lena explained to the group as she held onto her shoulder.

" **Dually noted, Gate of the Bear Cub Key+Gate of the Swan Key."** Jade chanted as she summoned Dnbe and Polaris to battle the creates. Denbe shoots a massive lightning blast through the heads of 4 Hatchlings.

Jade took out her keys and was ready to fight and Victor got into his defensive position. Linda, Yamu, Sal and Rio prepare their defenses as well as Lexiel of the Dreyar family, all ready to take on the Dragon Hatchlings. And had Polaris rip one in half.

A Dragon hatchling fires a laser towards a civilian within the ballroom however within the instance, Yamu appeared and pushed the woman out of the way. He looked much older and was with a large flaming sword shaped like a Katana.

"Yamu, what are you doing here? " Erenjack asked.

"Sorry for being late to the party." Yamu replied as he slashes down a hatchling in half with his flaming sword.

"Whoa looks like you mastered your Flame sword magic." Erenjack said to Yamu.

"I know right, fucking awesome huh? " Yamu replied only to see one of the hatchlings come at him.

" **Zetsu!** " Rio chanted as he shot a volley powerful wind blasts obliterating the Hatchling.

"Thanks for the save Rio." Yamu said to the young earth mage.

"Don't drop your guard." Rio answered.

3 hatchlings come towards Anna.

" **Open Gate of the Crab."** Anna chanted as she summoned Cancer to attack the Hatchlings, within seconds, he chopped up the Hatchlings to pieces.

" **Metal Make: Hammer Storm"** Erenjack chanted as he summons 50 hammers with 5 Hammers hitting the skulls of all 10 Hatchlings summoning him, killing them.

"Plow through them Polaris" Jade said to her bear spirit.

"Sure thing!" The bear replied as he ran through them hatchlings trampling and plowing through with it's more massive body and slashing down any that get in its way, killing up to 20 of them within a minute.

" **Sand Rebellion** " Lena chanted as she swings her arm creating a massive wave of sand destroying 10 of the Hatchlings instantly.

" **Gate of the Bull Open!"** Anna chanted as she summoned Taurus.

"At your service Milady, my you look great in that dress with your cleavage nicely shown. I would love to get a smooch from you as a reward" Taurus said with his usual lecherous tone.

"Enough with your degenerate impure thoughts, just fight these Hatchlings." Anna shouted annoyed and embarrassed by Tarrus reactions. Taurus then senses a malevolent presence behind him which is Anna's father.

"Where you thinking lewd thoughts of my daughter?." Victor looked them with an intense death glare that made even a dragon's glare seem cutest and friendly making Taurus frightened.

"I was just-just kidding Mr. Heartfilia don't kill me ."Taurus replied looking scared more than any point I've recalled seeing him.

"Uhhh, I so don't need this, attack!" Anna commanded.

"Uhh right!" Taurus replied as he smashes the ax into the ground creating an intense fissure wave which kills 15 of the Hatchlings while damaging the castle floors.

" **Water Slicer!** " Linda chanted as she sends large water of water which cuts through 20 Hatchlings surrounding her.

" **Rockslide!"** Sai chanted as he summons 10 large boulders to crush each of the hatchlings, however, the hatchlings were too many of them.

"There's no end to these fuckers!" Erenjack shouted as he fights off the Hatchlings.

Meanwhile, Ingeel chases Motherglare who continues to fly and evade him dropping countless hatching eggs onto the ground.

"Face me you coward!" Igneel shouted as he flies towards Motherglare and attacks him however he's grabbed by Scissor RUnner and thrown to the ground.

20 Dragon convicts face Igneel as they surrounded him with Scissors Runner leading the pack.

"Looks like we got one of them goody two shoes Dragons with us " Motherglare said to Igneel.

"Give me back the queen you bastards." Igneel shouted.

"You're too late Igneel, Boulderous has already left the city, that means it's us now, meaning I have no reason to be here anymore." Motherglare replied as the dragons come at Igneel and he flies away.

"I have no time for this! **Fire Dragon Wing Attack** " Ingeel shouted as he flapped his wings creating a firewave knocking down and incapacitating 20 Dragons with the blast in a row.

Scissor Runner then charges at Ingeel.

"CHOPPITY CHOP CHOP CHOP! Scissor Runner is back to slash things apart" Scissor Runner shouted as he charged towards Ingeel with full speed performing his infamous RUnning Scissors attack however Ingeel put his fist in the way and broke Scissor Runner's jaw and nose with the punches with the force of the punch breaking his pincers.

"Shouting your attack isn't the smartest idea." Igneel aid to the incapacitated Scissor Runner as he shrugged off the punch easily.

Meanwhile, Grandeeney is fending off convicts that surround her.

" **Sky Dragon Roar!"** Grandeeney chanted as she shoots a massive dragon roar and to take out 10 Dragon prisoner knocking them out with a Sky Dragon Roar.

" **Iron Dragon Sword Horn!"** Metalicana chanted as he knocked out a dragon with a single headbutt.

" **Magna dormitabit** ( _Latin for Great Slumber_ ) **"** Grandeeney chanted as she summons green light to make 10 dragons pass out.

Anna, Lena, Kajeel and Rrenjack are all worn out along with Yamu, Sai, Rio and Linda

"There are too many of them."Lena said to them as she was close to low on magic as they were surrounded by hatchlings.

The hatchlings are about to fire their lasers however Rena appears with her mother.

" **Cirison Hair Gigantic Fist"** Rena and Asuka chanted as they use their hair and enlarge them into a massive hair fist and both destroy 20 Hatchlings before they fired their lasers.

" **Dark Écriture: Barrier"** Free chanted as he swung his sword and created a Rune Barrier protecting everyone from the blasts.

Atlas Flames then appears and shoots a breath of flames roasting many of the hatchlings alive.

"King Frederick, you arrived!" Victor said to them as he appears with Altas Flame landing and instantly crushing 230 Hatchlings.

"Not this again! WHERE'S QUEEN IRENE?" Altas shouted learning the news.

Igneel lands there.

"She's been Kidnapped by King Boulderous!' " Igneel answered.

"Damn it! Where did they go? Altas Flames asked them.

"They went to the kingdom of Gabe!" Victor replied.

More of the Hatchlings appear to attack them.

"Damn we're going to need a large force to take that region and search for the hideout." Altas Flames said to them.

"We're going to amass a large force after we take care of the prisoners and these Hatchlings, we're going to launch our invasion within Gabe. Altas Flames, I need you to scout out the location and let us know their location where we can get there." Ingeel explained to his dragon comrades the plan.

"Why me? I'm not good at stealth?" Altas Flames asked them.

"You're right, Venomisky would do the stealth assistance and transport the humans to approach wherever you find the lair, you would act as a diversion to draw out their forces, Venomskiy, you and the humans would sneak and find wherever Irene is hiding and retrieve her, once you're there we can assist with you guys with the assault." Ingeel explained to Altas Flames of the command.

"Right! " Altas Flames replied.

"To think he made a move that brazen, was it the dark dragon tribe's doing." Grandeenedy said notably distraught.

"I doubt it, he's acting alone...We were careless to drop our guard like that."Belserion replied angered as he punches the ground.

"We came for the 18th birthday and we see battles all over the city." Victor said upset.

"I WON'T LET IRENE SUFFER THE SAME FATE AS HER MOTHER!" Anna shouted.

"To think there was a force capable of organizing this abduction of Irene." Lena said to the group.

"If Boudlerous has captured her and managed to take over a whole country, that means we have to declare war against the kingdom of Gabe and take it away from Boulderous." Belserion said to all of them.

"War? We're against a nation not a single nation could ever conquer, Form the Grecian Empire to the Crocus Empire, the Khangora Empire and the neighborhood Guptan and Chinese Empires. Could we even take over the land? " Victor asked Belserion.

"We need to, Irene is the future, we can't lose our queen, if we do, there would be no future." Anna replied.

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **At death's door**

The great battle of Gabe in X388 would go down in the history books as the greatest battle amongst dragons until the Dragon King Festival and the Second Great Dragon War. To save me, the queen of Dragons, a rescue operation of the largest scale was launched. While Vemonsiky and my human allies, Belserion and Igneel and the forces engaged against the rock dragon army within their country, within days, we did what no nation could ever do prior nor could after, we made Gabe unite to support us. In fact had i truly won the Second Great Magic War, the world could've been literally mine and I could've untied a world under Dragonv for everlasting peace, however that would not come to be, while we won the battle of Gabe and proved Dragonv's might, that might would not be enough to beat the Dark Dragon Tribe.

* * *

 **(A/N: Yep going to have to divide this into two parts. Yep, we made a good part of this chapter backstory of what Anna Heartfilia and how she got some of her spirits, yep I've given her spirits and herself more backstory and depth and a sense of adventure hunting for them. Loki's backstory was essentially the same as his canon timeline story, him getting his owner killed and being spared by the Celestial King however given a more adventurous and Medieval feel to this and allowed to explore Anna's character a bit more, now comes for the rescue Operation of Irene in which would kick off the climax of the New Queen of Dragons Arc.**

 **Anna Heartfilia(Age 15) 50 MPF unarmed, 5,250 MPF using cancer, 7,500 MPF using Taurus or Caelum Sword Form, 7,666 MPF using Aquarius,9,999 MPF using Uno Materia or Caelum Canon form**

 **Jousha Caine: 500 MPF unarmed, 5,000 MPF Sataiarugs**

 **Jade Leona: 27,500 MPF using Denbe, 34,000 MPF Polaris**

 **Anna Heartfilia(Age 16 ) 50 MPF unarmed, 6,583 MPF using cancer, 7.915 MPF using Sagittarius, 8,833 MPF using Taurus or Caelum Sword Form, 9.999 MPF using Aquarius, 11.332 MPF using Uno Materia or Caelum Canon form.**

 **Virgo(Pre Anna Summoning):8,247 MPF**

 **Lord Castillo: 8.250 MPF**

 **Anna Heartfilia(Age 17 )50 MFP unarmed, 6916 MPF using Cancer, 7,762 MPF Sagittarius, 9,247 MPF using Virgo, 12,579 MPF using Taurus, 13,334 MPF using Loki, 13,334 MPF using Aquarius,13,334 MPF Caelum Sword Form, 15,000 MPF using Uno Materia or Caelum Canon form**

 **Freal Fire Dragon 12,666 MPF**

 **Jade Lenoa: 27,500 MPF using Denbe, 34,000 MPF Polaris**

 **Lexiel Dreyar(Age 22) 16,500 MPF base, 18,500 MPF powered up, 20,666 MPF Titan Mode,**

 **Anna Heartfilia(Age 18)50 MFP unarmed, 8,582 MPF using Cancer, 9,248 MPF Sagittarius, 10,913 MPF using Virgo, 14,245 MPF using Taurus, 14,991 MPF using Loki, 15,000 MPF using Aquarius,15,000 MPF Caelum Sword Form, 16,666 MPF using Uno Materia or Caelum Canon form**

 **Erenjack(Age 18):17,000 MPF base, 18,666 MPF Redfox Power Armor.**

 **Lena Marvell(Age 18)11,666 MPF base,15,000 MPF full power base, 15,666 MPF using Enchantments**

 **Linda Lockser(Age 18)14,250 MPF base, 16,916 MPF full power**

 **Kajeel: 30,666 MPF**

 **Motherglare Hatchlings: At least 2,500 MPF each**

 **Yamu( Age 18) 12,865 MPF**

 **Rio( Age 18) 12,500 MFP**

 **Sal( Age 18) 12,000 MF**

 **Anyways don't forget to Review, Fav and Subscribe, feedback and criticism are much appreciated.)**


	14. God Save the Queen 2

**Chapter 13:God Save the Queen 2**

 **(A/N:And like clockwork, we're almost done with the new Queen of Dragons Arc. Just a chapter or two left before we go onto the next major arc within Irene's life.)**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 **April 27, X388.**

Empire Tomb Mountain Range, Kingdom of Gabe.

3,377km from Whitestone one at the middle of Nightfall, Anna, Erenjack, Rena, Victor, and Altas Flames arrive at the rocky dry mountain range after a few hours of by the vast mountains and desert terrain, they land near a hill.

"Her scent ends here, that means she's within that mountain there." Alatas Flames said to the group.

"Vemonisky, what is the patrol like out there? " Altas Flames asked.

"I'm going to scout out the area, stay put here and suppress your magical power." Vmeonisky answered as he sneaks around with an invisibility spell around himself.

Around the massive 5km mountain 12 km wide mountain was over 1,000 Rock Dragons guarding the perimeter of the kingdom. Half were armed with broadswords and shields proportional to their bodies with said weapons being made of stone, the other half were unarmed. After an hour of sneaking around, Vemonisky returns to them with the intel.

"I got the intel of the locations." Venomisky said to the others.

"That was quick!" Anna said to them.

"I'm not the stealth dragon for a reason. We got at least 1,000 dragons covering a radius of roughly 20km, Altas Flames., I need you to act as a diversion to draw out as many dragons as possible, I will fly back to the kingdom to give the location of the hideout." Venomisky said to the dragon.

"How long would it take you to get the reinforcements, there's only so much I could maintain my intangibility." Altas Flames asked Venomisky.

"I will fly back to the kingdom, going by distance, I should be back in no time if I reach maximum speed, I say at least up until daytime to fully mobilize a force here. Forueaently most of the dragons here aren't very strong, however, don't underestimate them, with rock dragons within this region, they could grow much stronger in a short period of time, don't drop your guard even once" Vemoniksy explained to Altas Flames.

"Right, how did you find a possible location for the humans to come through?" Altas Flames asked.

"Each but it won't be easy they have to climb the mountain over there without being seen by the Rock Dragons, it's vital that they're not caught at any cost. Victor, you to come with them just in case things go south. Since you're the strongest human here" Vemonisky explained to him.

"Right!" Victor replied.

"Asuka, Jade Frederick, you are to ride on Altas Flames and provide him assistance with defense in case he tires. With your Rune barriers Fredrick, with Asuka's crimson hair versatility and Jade's Denbde, you guys could help Altas Flames last even longer in battle." Vemonisky explained to them the strategy.

"Sounds good with us. Just don't burn us while we ride on you."Asuka said to Altas flames.

"Altas Flames has our back mother." Rena replied.

"We'll cast a rune in which Altas flames can make his intangible but we would have a platform to stand on to avoid being a burn of falling off, we'll be fine." Frederick said to his daughter as he was casting his Rune to protect them and Atlas Flames.

"Mother be safe!" Anna said to Jade.

"Don't worry, I'm known as the Golden Jade of Fiore, between Irene's relatives and myself, we'll make sure Altas Flames won't go down in flames." Jade replied as she hugged her daughter.

"Mother, good luck!" Rena said to Asuka as Asuka hugged her.

"We will try avoiding any fights with Dragons." Asuka said to her daughter.

"Very well then, May God Save the Queen!" Vemonisky replied as he fled away slowly to avoid being caught.

"It's midnight right now, we have only 6 hours of a cover of darkness, it's best we start climbing as soon as possible. Going by the location, we have to make it to the southwestern side of the mountain, at the summit there should be the entrance to the mountain. The rocks are extremely steep one wrong move and you will fall to your death" Victor explained to the group.

"Best we begin now, Let's go."Altas Flames said to them as he flies up in the air.

"Take care, honey!" Victor said to Jade as they hugged and kissed each other.

"You two!" Jade replied as she rode with Asuka and Frederick on top of Altas Flames to provide a diversion.

"It's a good thing I came along for this!" Rena said to everyone as she used her hair as a reference.

"Even so it would a steep climb, we can not be seen by dragons at any that's the easy part compared to scaling the entire fortress indoors, going by Vemonsiky's intel, this place is over 5 times as large as the Magna Carta indoors" Victor Heartfilia explained to them.

"Wait 5 times as big? That's crazy, it might take us forever to find her." Erenjack said nervously.

"Tell me about it, merely walking a single floor would take hours to reach one end to another, we might be stuck wandering this maze for days." Lena explained to them.

"It matters little, we have to do this, let's not waste a minute further and search for her." Anna replied looking determined as they begin to sneak towards the main mountain.

* * *

 **Meanwhile inside Empire Tomb Mountain.**

Irene was within a dungeon over 300 meters below sea level deep within the mountain. Irene had magical sealing stone cuffs on her within a dungeon room there.

"Talk about one hell of a way to spend your birthday, within a dark deep cavern within the middle of a mountain. Damn Boulderous swallowed my sword, I need to get it back, thankfully none of these dragons are B class aside from Motherglare, still even then, I can't fight the thousands of dragons here alone, the most I can hope to do is escape and make a counteroffensive." Irene thought to herself as she tried to break out of the cuffs seemingly close to breaking the chain.

A dragon walks into the room with food for Irene.

"Suck repulsive humans, is this what your kind considers to be amongst the most attractive? Such a puny and weak race, your frail body wouldn't even handle a baby dragon much less a real dragon, to think the Dragonvich bloodline has posed this much of a threat." the Dragon guard laughed at Irene.

"Laugh while you can, do you idiots know what you getting yourselves into? Challenging the greatest Military Kingdom in the world, a kingdom where most of the world's dragons reside in and the most powerful humans reside, you're a foolish movement that would lead to your own destruction." Irene explained to them.

"Hence why master chose this place to be the true battlefield, you think master didn't know this. This place I the graveyard of Empires after all, Ever wonder why? Because this region was protected by the many Rock Dragon Tribes who fought amongst each other, that Master Boulderous and Master Motherglare united with their power, with the aid of the Dark Dragon Tribe within Khangora and within, we have secured any victory against Dragonv." the dragon guard explained to her their plan.

"So you guys really did get backed by the Dark Dragon Tribe? That explains your bod attempt to kidnap me on my birthday."Irene said to him.

"Master had a tough time doing so but it was ingenious since the first attack against you, General Dragnus himself came to us and gave us a deal to unite the 20 tribes and the4 big religious factions of the region, hence we formed the Pan Gabeian Alliance. With the Askerhamnis united with the Sakyamunis, we had a united force."

"So you bastards really did unite the tribes together?" Irene asked him.

"Wasn't easy however the RocK Dragons respected power above everything, Motherglare fought the 20 commanders of each tribe and was able to beat all of them without a single scratch and declared Bodulerous the leader of this country. After untying, the people shortly after fell in line for the first time ever and we had constructed an ingenious plan, for 7 years we built a massive tunnel from here to Whitestone One, General Drangus really took all this to account." the rock dragon explained to them smiling.

"So that explains everything? You guys centrally planned everything." Irene said to them.

"With the vast system for rock tunnels and this being our terrain advantage we would do what we did with every empire prior and draw them into a standstill, we'll keep you guys trapped in this rocktopia for over 5 Blue Moons which would drain your kingdom greatly and leave you guys weakened to the point the Dark Dragon Tribe would take you all down, and then we would rule our own densities without Dragonv." the rock dragon laughed.

"There's just one problem with your theory though, as long as I live, you guys would never get your wish." Irene stated.

"You're powerless to stop us, without your you can't hurt us in the .." The rock Dragon laughed only for to Irene break out the seal stones and kicks the dragon in the jaw with magical enchantments on her left foot with the dragon toppling down out cold.

"Fool, you left the handcuffs too loose," Irene replied as she held onto her badly injured right leg. Irene then uses a flame spell to sear the bleeding wound from further infection"UGGGH"

Irene breaks a piece of wood from the the the cell floor and tears part of her dress to form a makeshift cast to keep her badly injured leg in place as she stands on her two bare feet.

"Damn them, ruining my birthday again? UNFORGIVABLE!" Irene shouted as she stood up and picked up the guards blade, a massive blade roughly as wide as her own body and longer than 5 humans are tall with a depth equal that of an entire foot, the weight of the blade was that of a boulder, however, Irene pressed on. "This heavy blade is a strain to yield but better than nothing, best use this until I get my Hoshigami No Satsuki back, at best this weapon is good for hiding on, this blade is considerably dull and rusted, it would surprisingly I could cute cheese with this."Irene said to herself as she walked around with the blade in her hands.

* * *

 **Meanwhile outside the fortress.**

Altas Flames was causing the palace to be under alert as he did fly by's on the Dragons. Altas Flames reigns down blasts of fire attacking the Rock Dragons.

"Damn that bastard, Dragonv is already attacking, someone alerts the boss." on of the Rock Dragons shouted as they fired a blast of rocks at Altas flames but the rocks pass his body.

"Dnebe attack!" Jade said to her spirit.

"Right!" Denbe replied as he dashed and shot Lighting at the rock dragons which knocked down one of the Dragon guards and fired them.

"Man she killed one in one hit, not even we can do that."Asuka said to Frederick.

"The mages of Fiore are some of the strongest, after all, they're no commoners, they're of royal and noble blood, it was their skills and abilities that helped us reclaim the promised land." Frederick replied as he uses his rune barriers to protect them from Rock Dragon Projectiles and Roars.

"Don't sell yourselves out King of Zen, you're Rune powers are unparalleled by anyone within the world. After all your family was formerly part of the Corona Knights Templar, the most elite Znetopiain Knight guard aside from the

"I consider myself honored to have married someone of the Dragonvich family much is a family that descended from the original bloodline of Zen. It was these many happy years with Asuka that made my life feel complete." Frederick replied as they flew around evading attacks with Asuka hugging him from behind.

One of the Rock Dragon Dragons are behind Altas flamed and tackles Atlas Flames while he's off guard.

"I got you now!" one of the Rock Dragons shouted as he charged up a Dragon Roar towards Atlas Flame however Asuka and Frederick appear and attack the Dragon.

" **Dark Écriture: Slay** " Frederick chanted as he slashed the rock dragon in half with his rapier enchanted with Rune Magic. Frederick is exhausted using the attack.

One of the rock dragons was coming towards Altas Flame from behind however Asuka was well ahead of them.

" **Hair Shower: Wolf Fang!** " Asuka chanted as she used her Hair magic to create a wolf which creates the fodder Rock Dragon with its jaws to badly damage the creature and chew them into pebbles. She's notably exhausted using it.

"Man we're exhausted this fast, we've been too complacent with the times of said to them.

"No kidding, how is that you still could do this so well Jade? " Fredrick as the green haired mage.

"Because me, my husband and daughter regularly train on a daily basis, we can't have another Prince Martin happen again so we've been training since." Jade explained to them.

"Well, no less from a woman who married a Heartfilia"Altas Flames replied as she shot more blasts of fire taking out 6 more Rock Dragons melting them to lava.

"No point of slowing down now, **Hair Shower: Capalcult Bombardment"** Asuka chanted as she summons 10 massive orbs made of rocks to fly out of her and land on the ground with each orb exploding taking out 10 more dragons.

" **Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow** " Frederick chanted as he transformed himself into an armored knight with his upper body becomes covered in dark armor, complete with large shoulder pads and a helmet with a menacing appearance.

"So that's the power of the Commander of the Corona Crusader Knights? Nothing less from the Patriarch of that until much less King of Zeniths." Jade said to Frederick as he fought off more Dragons coming to attack Altas Flames from behind as Altas Flames attacked.

"Cover my back guys, I can't attack while defending!" Altas Flames said to them as he shot more blasts at the dragons down below.

"No problem." Frederick replied as he flies towards a Dark and takes one out with a slash easily cutting the rock dragon in half

"Thankfully we're merely up against Grunts, for now." Frederick said to them as he was already strained.

Meanwhile, at the Dragon lair., Motherglare and Boulderous get news of the attack.

"We're under attack !" one of the rock dragons said to them.

"There attacking much earlier than expected... Excellent send message to General Drangus that they took the bait and send his forces into the region, we got them where we want them. Bolderuous, get the queen and bring her here, we would transport her to a different location." Motherglare commanded.

"Why not kill her boss?" Boulderous asked him.

"Giving the false hope they can save their queen is precisely the pan, besides without the Hoshigami No Satsuki, there's no way that human could challenge us. Our plan is to draw in the entire Dragon Protection Squad and have as many of them killed and enough forces crippled, only then we kill Irene, with them without a queen and half their protection squad weakened, they would be stuck trying to find a successor and bogged down here and we would be the thing to finally cripple the Dragonv Empire." Motherglare explained to them.

"I see, I will retrieve that brat queen, what would you do? "Boulderous asked.

"I will take down that meddlesome fly Altas Flames, have your elites make sure no human vermin try to break our hostage free." Motherglare said to him.

"How long would it take for help to arrive from Alakitasia?" Boulderous asked.

"Given the Western Continent's capital is 11,773 km across from where we're at, it would take 2 days for the scout to reach there crossing the Pacific Ocean without being detected by Dragonv and it would take another day to mobilize the forces and 2 to get them here, so we have to hold out for 5 days." Motherglare explained to Boulderous.

"Five days, against the force of Dragonv?" Boulderous asked a bit concerned.

"We will begin moving out this base and go the one closest to the Cinaese border, given they're not on good terms with Dragonv or Khangora, we could convince them to join our cause and then we can hold off from there. Now stop wasting my time and retrieve the queen." Motherglare said to Boulderous.

* * *

 **Hours later**

 **April 28** , **X388**

Daybreak was occurring as Anna, Victora, Lena, Rena, and Erenjack made it to the top of the massive empire tomb mountain. Around the cavern entrance was dragons flying in and out of the cavern, surrounding the entrance contained various artifacts of the many empires that tried but failed to take over this country, one was the sword and shield and armor of the Spartans, the other was Crocusan Empire armor and coins from the Crocus Empire that litter the floor, the other was weapons and armor believing to the Gupta Empire including charkhams scattered across the floor, the Twelve Kingdom soldiers having scimitars and sabers left with skeletons, the Cinaeses Warriors with scattered weaponry and the Khangoran weaponry and armored scattered everywhere. The skeleton pile surrounding the caves were roughly as high and wide as a dragon's whole body with various flags of different nations on the floor.

"So many skeletons and weapons here looks like they set up the place as a warning to those who come here." Anna said to the others.

They see Motherglare fly out towards Altas Flames Direction.

"That's the leader of the operation, that could be a problem." Victor said to the others.

"We gotta find Irene and faster if Altas Flames is stuck having to deal with him and the others, this could be trouble." Erenjack said to them.

"Hopefully mom and dad are alright." Rena said to them.

"Don't worry, they're the strongest mages of their land with my wife and with kajeel, they're the least of our worries." Victor replied assuming them as they all entered the cave.

They all come across 5 paths to go into.

"Damn it which way is Irene's path? " Anna shouted.

"We have to separate ourselves and hope one of us find the right path." Victor answered.

"Wouldn't that leave us vulnerable? " Lena asked them.

"We have no other choice in the matter, we can't waste any more time." Erenjack answered bluntly.

"Let's hope we do this before it's too late." Victor replied.

Meanwhile, Boulderous comes towards the cell 1ih his 10 guards only to see the cell broken out.

"Impossible!" Boulderous shouted only to see a Dragon being carried around by Irene who was easily carrying on on her back.

"Looking for me?" Irene asked smirking at him as she effortlessly held the unconscious rock dragon with one hand and held a massive blade wielded by Dragon Guards with another.

"Damn it, those idiot guards must've put on some rusty magical sealing cuffs on you." Boulderous said to her as she throws the unconscious dragon 2 guards knocking them down.

"Grrr, GET HER!" Boulderous shouted as 10 Dragon Guards surround her.

"I'm ready for you all!" Irene replied as she blocks one attack from a dragon guard with her dragon-sized blade and slashes one across the chest.

"She took one of out in one slash." one of the guards said in fear.

"Stand back, you guys are no match for her, leave her to me and alert Motherglare we have a problem." Boulderous said to his men.

"Right boss."The henchmen replied as they leave to tell in the information.

The dragon goes to punch Irene, shattering the blade in the process.

"You're quite skilled to have broken out yourself however this is the end of the line.. Soon you will perish along with your kingdom." Boulderous smiled.

"Not happening fiend, as long as I stand, my kingdom will stand!" Irene replied as she stood tall ready to fight.

"HAHAHA, YOU'RE NOTHING WITHOUT THE HOSHIGAMI NO SATSUKI! YOU'RE WEAKER THAN AN INSECT WITHOUT IT!" Boulderous laughed as he goes to slash her with his rock-like claws but Irene effortlessly stopped him with her left forearm. "WHAT!"

"And you're nothing without your cowardly cheap shot against me...You're lucky I'm this badly injured. If this was a fair fight, I could defeat you and your entire gang in seconds." Irene replied as she kicks the dragon through the wall.

"Ugh! How did a human hurt me with a kick? " Boulderous shouted as she held onto her foot shrugging off the pain.

"So you wish to usper me from my title? Don't be foolish, you think the Queen of Dragons exists as a meaningless title? One can't become a true Queen without having the magical power and raw strength to conquer all dragons without even using her legendary dragon-slaying sword." Irene said to Boulderous as she dodges a punch from him.

"You're nothing compared to your mother, hence why we attacked at the right time." Boulderous shouted as he shoots stalagmite-like projectiles at her but Irene effortlessly evaded it, she also blocks slash from Boulderous using the hilt of the broken blade.

"So you admit you're afraid of what I can do?" Irene asked him.

"On the contrary, you would never win against us, a puny human can never match a dragon killing you would speed up my secession as king of Dragon Land."Boulderous laughed as he then came at Irene with an even faster and strong punch fro with his boulder shaped and size fist however she evaded the punch and used enchantment magic on her fists.

"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE US HUMANS!" Irene shouted as she punched Boulderous into the jaw, despite her much lighter frame, her strength was so great that it launched boulderous through the floor and into the middle of the mountain causing the mountain to shake.

Everyone felt the shaking from where they were descending.

"Irene is that her power.? Just how much stronger did she get?" Anna said to herself as she feels it hard for her to maintain balance.

Meanwhile, Enrejack feels the vibration and shaking of the mountain.

"Irene!" Erenjack said to himself.

Meanwhile at the skies, Altas Flames, Jade, Frederick, and Asuka are about to land away from the mountain as the sun rises when they feel an earthquake.

"This power, could it be, but how?" Asuka asked shocked to feel Irene's power from this distance.

"She truly is the Queen of dragons!" Frederick answered as he was worn out using his transformation form.

"Nothing less from the Dragon Queen." Kajeel replied.

Out of nowhere, Motherglare landed next to Altas Flames.

"So the traitor Altas Flames arrived with some snacks." Motherglare said to Altas Flames.

"I shall make you pay for harming our queen."Altas Flames shouted.

"You and what army Atlas?" Motherglare shows that hundreds of dragons surrounded them.

However, suddenly explosions were heard as several Rock dragons fall down.

"What?" Motherglare shouted.

"The Dragonv Army!" Altas Flames smiled.

"No, impossible, they shouldn't have mobilized so fast, we freed every prisoner there, they shouldn't have dealt with them so fast.

Thousands of dragons fly from the west heading towards the battlefield with dragons firing dragon roars at the dragons from a distance, resulting in an intense dogfight. Explosions could be seen throughout the skies of Gabe as an intense battle occurs.

"We've arrived as soon as we could" Ingeel said to Altas Flames

"Damn it, hold them off as long as you can men."Motherglare shouted.

"You're going nowhere!" Altas Flames replied.

"Where's Irene? " Igneel asked him.

"In that mountain, the humans are there, I need you and the dragon protection squad to focus your forces on that mountain, avoid using any intense beams on the mountain."Altas Flames commanded.

"Right, thanks Igneel, our forces would quash any forces nearby. Our job is to reduce Irene and crush the Sovereign Dragonland movement once and for all." Igneel explained to Altas Flames.

"We could be here for days, months even years doing so.."Altas flames worried.

"We'll leave Irene with that call, let's rescue her." Ingeel replied as he flies toward the mountain with the other dragons to provide air support.

"We'll provide with the assault here."Metalicana explained to them as he dashes through enemies taking out 20 of them in their path.

"We're here to show everyone what happens when you mess with Dragonv." Grandeeney said as she casually creates a tornado taking out 30 Dragons.

Weisslogia meanwhile shoots a laser beam taking out 50 of them while Skiadrum appears below and takes out 10 dragons using his shadow body magic.

" **Sky Dragon Roar**!" Grandeeney chanted as she shot a blast through the skulls of 5 Rock Dragons killing them via decapitation.

 **"Lightning Dragon Firing Hamme** r " Zeusei chanted as he pounded one rock dragon multiple times and the punches through them and creating a shockwave wiping out 50 dragons in his path.

Rock Dragons seeing the invasion begin to eat on the rocks within the mountain ranges in an attempt to get stronger in a short amount of time. However, 10 of them are impaled by crystalline spikes.

"You runts are going to eat my Crystal, not rocks." said a Crystalline Dragon said to the rock dragons.

The dragon towered at the same height as Zeusei, he was a blue, scaly large beast with most notably his crystallized features protruding from his body, such as his horns and claws. His jaw are spiky, while his wings are in the same design with jagged edges coming from the edges.

The rock dragons cower in fear at the sight of the Crystalline Dragon.

"It's the legendary Four Dragon Legate Commanders,Archimedes of the Front" one of the RocK Dragons freaked out.

"We can't just retreat, we have to defend this dragon state at all cost." Another Rock Dragon said to another.

"He's been around since the be Beginning of Dragonv, he can't be anywhere as strong as he was at his prime, let's get him." Another Rock Dragon said to the Rock Dragons trying to ensure confidence within them.

10 Rock Dragons surrounded the General ready to attack.

"So you think because I'm older than dirt you could take me? How foolish to underestimate me!" Archimedes replied as he got into his fighting stance to take them on.

One dragon attacks Archimedes with a devastating Iron Rock Dragon Fist, however, Archimedes body was so hard, it destroyed the right arm of the attacking Rock Dragon.

"ARRGH! MY ARM!" One of the Rock Dragons shouted.

"Damn he's still as sharp as ever." another dragon said to him.

"You don't think in all of the 6 centuries of Dragonv's history that I've remained the leader of the Four Generals. As the Diamond Dragon King, your efforts of damaging my are futile, now prepare to die " Archimedes said to them as he charges at them.

He takes out one rock Dragon with a simple claw slash, takes out another punching a massive hole through of the rock dragons abdomen, he swipes his tail, casually slashing 3 Rock Dragons in half with the pressure wave generated by the attack 3 dragons fire Dragon Roars out of desperation by the Csrtaline Dragon effortlessly deflects the blasts back killing them in the process.

"He's too powerful, retreat!" one of the surviving Rock Dragons said to another.

"Yeah fuck this, we can't win !" the other surviving Rock Dragon said to his friend as they both fly away.

"No you do not escape your stance for defying our kingdom and queen is DEATH! **DIAMOND DRAGON ROAR!** " Archimedes roared as he shot a massive blast into the air of rainbow-colored energy from his mouth vaporizing the two Dragons.

Meanwhile, a Dragon with silver-colored scales with both arms having a large fin-like blade that is very thin resembling a Rapier's blade is taking out Multiple dragons thrusting through their defenses. The dragon has an elegant design to the body resembling an Eagle with a beak like pincer between its two jaws and has elegant silver feather-like scales, the dragon has a slender figure similar to that of a female dragon.

"Archimedes looks like he covered the area and secured the perimeter." Now it's my turn" the elegant Blade Dragon said to the dou.

"Crap, it's the legendary blade of the Dragonv Army, Commander Espada of the Right." one of the RocK Dragons feared as she goes to attack the rock dragons.

" **Blade Dragon's Sword Dance!** " Espada chanted as she uses her two fin-like rapier blades to do a series of elegant sword slashes which cut down 10 Dragons in seconds.

Meanwhile, the rock dragons charge up dragon roars aiming toward Asuka, Frederick, and Jade and fire their attacks at them while Altas Flames was battling Motherglare however a dragon appears to effortlessly tank the blasts. He's a large Dragon with Grayish blue scales on his face with much of its body, covered in silver and blue armor plating. It has cyan eyes with armored-plated wings.

"Nice save General Herrio of the Rear!" Asuka said to the armored dragon.

"No problem." He replied as he flies out and attacks.

"R **ocK Dragon Brilliant Boulder!** " each of the 10 Rock Dragon's chanted as they each throw massive boulders at high speeds towards the Armored dragon however he effortlessly flies through each of the massive boulders and appears in front one of the Dragons.

" **Armored Dragon Steel Fist!** " Herrio chanted as he hits one of the attacking dragons with a powerful armored punch as he sends the rock dragon flying into 5 other rock dragon killing all in the path.

" **Bone Dragon's Absolute Ash** " A bone dragon chanted as he kills the other 5 Rock Dragon by creating a vortex of ash surrounding them while turning everything around him into ashes. The Dragon was a very skinny and elderly looking dragon looking almost like a skeleton in terms of protons with bone-like armor covering his body while wearing a skull-like helmet and bony wings.

"Thanks for the backup Crypto." Hierro said to the Bone covered dragon.

"No problem, let's hope that the perimeter is secured." Crypto replied as the two are surrounded by hundreds of Rock Dragons.

Meanwhile, at the Empire Tomb Mountain, each of Irene's friends wanders through the 5 different passages throughout the mountain base with each of them searching for Irene as they feel shockwaves occur within the mountain. Victor Heartfilia walks around when he sees a massive blast come towards him which he evaded.

"A Light Blast, this can't be good!" Victor said to himself as he goes into martial arts stance to fight the dragons coming towards him. One of them is a White scale dragon with a yellow tint and another is another white-scaled dragon with yellowish white scales.

"Surrendering already, old man? Oh, we're so scared." one of the dragons said to the Pope of Zentopia.

"On a contrary, I'm well aware of Light Dragons immunity to Holy Magic, hence I'm using hand to hand." Victor replied as he was staring at them ready to battle.

"Foolish human, fighting a dragon hand to hand is suicide. We're Dragon Knights Flare and Sparkle, hired hands of the Dark Dragon Tribe to assist within the creation of Dragon land. I'm Sparkle!" one of the dragons with a lightning-shaped scar said to the Pope.

"Knight ranks, that's all? I was expecting something far stronger than a mere Knight Class Dragon, mere low-class C Dragons who failed to be fit for combat is nothing to an experienced man of god." Victor replied with his stoic expression.

"Looks like Grandpa got senile." Flare laughed at the old man.

"Perhaps we put him where he belongs, in the dirt." Sparkle replied as the two glared at Victor chuckling to each other.

"It is true that most humans can't kill you dragons, however, I'm the legendary Pope of Zentopia, I've battled dragons far stronger than you and managed to once kill a Dragon a lot stronger than footsoldiers like you." Victor explained to them his experience within the First Dragon War.

"You merely got lucky in that case if that's true. We're here to end you old man." Sparkle said to Victor as they came towards him with a claw swipe but inches before he's hit, he easily evades the attack and dodges the attack.

" **White Dragon's Iron Tail**!" Flare chanted as he swung his massive tree sized tail towards Victor only for him to easily leap over the dragon to evade the devastating tail swipe. Only to see Sparkle attempt to bite down on him appearing behind Victor with devastating speed.

" **Hand of God**!" Victor countered as he strikes the teeth of Flare with a devastating Palm strike, shattering the frontal teeth of the dragon as he lands on the ground.

"Impossible" Sparkle shouted.

"ARRRGH! MY TEETH" Flare shouted as blood came out of his mouth.

"I'll give you all one last chance to repent and learn the error of your ways?" Victor said to the two Light Dragons.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK US" Sparkle shouted.

"INDEED, WE'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S BOSS HUMAN." Flare replied as he goes to attack the Pope with their dragon roars charging up within their mouths.

"I see, you don't know who you're dealing with, I tried to guide you to god but it seems you're unwilling to repent." Victor replied looking nervous.

" **Holy Dragon Roar!** " Both dragons chanted as they fired their massive dragon roars at the Pope of Zentopia however the blasts hit, however, the smoke reveals a barrier covering up the mage.

"Was that seriously your best attempt of a Dragon Roar? You're dragon roars pale in comparison to the Light Dragon King Weisslogia?" Victor said to the two as he emerged unharmed.

"WHAT IS HE?" Sparkle shouted getting frightened.

"HE TANKED OUR DRAGON ROARS?" Flare replied as he was trying to flee the human.

"I'm one of the 50 humans in the world who could actually kill Dragons. You picked the worst human to battle, now then, time to repent" Victor said to the two as he moves towards them moving too fast for them to react.

"Where did he go?" Sparkle asked Flare.

"SPARKLE!" Flare shouted.

"What...UGGH!" Sparkle said only to realize he was falling down and then drop to the ground however his body remained standing revealing he was cleanly decapitated by Victor Heartfilia.

" **Sword of God!** " Victor chanted as his hand cleanly chopped through Flares Neck with an aura of a sword from his chop.

"You're going to pay human!" Flare shouted as he charged towards Victor attempting to kill him coming towards Victor however before his fist can connect, he felt a sharp pain and realized that a massive hole was punched through his Abdomen.

" **Deus Pugnus** ( _Latin for God's Fist_ ) "Victor chanted as he punched straight through the Dragon's body killing him instantly with an aura of a giant golden fist punching the dragon. He then Victor then clasped his hands in prayer ." This is the end result of fighting someone who mastered the art of Zentopian Martial Arts, a form of fighting that enhances one with the strength of a god temporality, even a Dragon can't match the might of the Almighty." Victor explained to the dead dragons as he was slightly exhausted and looked at his bruised hands"Seems like I overestimated myself," he said to himself.

Meanwhile, Altas Flames defeated 100 C class dragons with ease when he's attacked from behind by mother glare but the attack fazes through him, Asuka, Frederick, and Jade attempt to attack Motherglare as well to no effect.

" **Dark Écriture: Slay** " Frederick chanted as he slashed Mother glare however the attack doesn't even faze him in the slightest.

"Pathetic humans, I'm a different league from these Pissants" Motherglare laughed as he goes to strike down Frederick however his wife moves him out of the way with her hair whip.

" **Crimson Hair: Hair Cudgel!** " Asuka chanted as she forms a massive war hammer from her hair and hits Motherglare however he barely flinches.

"Ha! Pitiful humans, this is how you do an attack!" Motherglare grinned as he goes to attack Asuka with his tail.

" **Hellfire Dragon's Breath!** " Altas Flames chanted as he shoots a large blaze of flames towards Motherglare to prevent him from attacking Asuka.

" **Lightning Beam** " Jade chanted as she has Deneb fire a massive lighting beam with Altas Flames flames to hit Motherglare.

" **Hair Shower: Firely Hair Curl** " Asuka chanted as she summons a massive curly vortex of her hair in flames in a beam like direction to attack Motherglare to attack the dragon.

" **Darkness Flare Bomb!** " Frederick chanted as he shoots a massive blast within his transformed state.

The attacks all hit their mark with the explosion occurring however despite that, Motherglare is completely unfazed while the humans are exhausted.

"Not even a scratch !" Asuka said to them.

"Even a B class Dragon isn't this durable" Frederick said to the others.

"My body is made of Adamantine, you humans have no chance of beating me." Motherglare said to the group.

" You humans can't beat him in combat, go and try to retrieve the Queen." Atlas Flames said to the humans.

"Right!" Asuka replied as she, Frederick and jade walk away.

"We're only going to get in his way. Besides we're low on magic." Frederick replied as he ran with the rest.

"Now that they are gone, we can no longer hold back." Altas Flames said to Motherglare.

'Agreed, I need the right amount of data to collect for my masters and I can't do it if you're merely holding back your true power.

'I see, so you are merely aiding these small armies of terrorists so you can get data to report to the Dark Dragon Tribe." Altas Flames asked.

"As if we have any further use for these low-class Dragons, they're merely pawns in our chess game. Now then let's do this." Motherglare replied as he goes to attack him.

"I'll end you for ruining our queen's birthday!" Altas Flames replied as he goes to attack.

Motherglare and Altas Flames clash from a distance battling above the cavern hideout with their intense clashes. Their blows are so monstrously strong that the battlefield shakes as the ground below them cracks and breaks from the intense pressure.

" **Adamantine Dragon Roar** " Motherglare chanted as he fires a massive blue beam of magical energy as it came barreling towards Altas Flames however the Hellfire Dragon manages to make the beam pass right through him last second as it hits a mountain from a vast distance creating a massive explosion leveling a whole mountain.

"Whoa, such an intense explosion." Asuka said to her husband as she then sees a wave of dust clouds engulf them which she uses her hair to cover Fredrick and Jade and they form a dome as flying rocks pelt the hair dome.

"That's the power of two Lieutenant Colonel class Dragons alright, no wonder Altas told us to stay away." Fredrick replied as Asuka removes the hair done and they see a massive Mushroom cloud towering over the mountains.

" **Hellfire Dragon Roar** " Altas Flames countered as he shoots a massive blast of Hirefire in the form of a beam towards Motherglare with an intense heat engulfing the battlefield.

"So intense!" Jade said to the others as they experience their clothes starting to melt.

"Damn it! Our clothes are melting!" Asuka shouted as her dress is melting.

"Damn so these are the flames of the Hellfire dragon?" Frederick asked as his clothes are almost completely melted.

The smoke clears up as a whole mountain melts from the intense flames into a massive pile of molten rock only to see Motherglare completely unharmed from the attacks.

"Fool, Your flames can't melt my adamantine Body." Motherglare said to Altas Flames.

"And you're piercing beams can't touch my intangible body" Altas Flames replied as they renewed their clash in the middle of the battlefield while the battles intensify.

Motherglare and Altas Flames cash attacks with each other causing shockwaves felt from the hideout, both dragons are unable to damage each other which creates massive explosions across the skies.

Meanwhile, more rock dragons are using the rocky plateaus, Mesa and Mountains as cover as not only cover but as fuel to power themselves up.

"We won't lose, hold your ground men!" one of the rock dragons said to the other.

"We got the suicide Cavalry units coming through, keep the dragons occupied, those human meatshields would not be enough to kill them but they could stun them long enough to get some damage on their numbers.." Another Rock Dragon said as they create a Catapult and then load a massive house size boulder and launch it into the air.

Hundreds of Rock Dragons are launching exploding rocks created by Rock Dragon magic catching the forces off guard.

"We got exploding Dragon Rocks!" Igneel said to everyone as Hundreds of Boulders come down at them like falling volcanic bombs or small meteors. Igneel smashes them and easily absorbs the flames.

"They're eating the rocks around the region, careful, each of these RocK Dragons are 5 times stronger than before." Metalicana stated.

"They're desperate, they must be trying to stall for time but for what? " Grandeeedy ask as she uses her Tornado to deflect the projectiles from various troops.

Meanwhile, within a battle of multiple explosions, Motherglare and Altas Flames resume their clash.

" **Egg Bomb Barrage** " Motherglare chanted as he shoots 100 exploding eggs towards Altas Flames but the Hellfire Dragon lets the attacks pass through him as they explode on the ground allow Altas Flames to absorb the flames from the explosions.

" **Hellfire Dragon Fist!** " Altas Flames countered as he goes to punch the Dragon straight within the right check.

"Was that your best attack?" Motherglare smirked as he punches Altas Flames in the head only to see his fist fazed through his head.

"Hardly!" Atlas Flame replied as he punches Motherglare knocking it back.

" **Adamantite Beam Barrage** " Motherglare chanted as he shoots multiple smaller beams from the small holes within his body which make Altas Flames evade the 20 thin lasers as each laser effortlessly slices through a mountain which gives Altas Flames some distance then fly at high speeds.

" **Hellfire Sword Horn** " Altas Flames countered as he hits the Adamantine Dragon in the Solar Plexus which sends him flying several Kilometers away into a mountain which makes the Adamantine Dragon shatter the mountain and everything around it becomes molten rock.

However, Motherglare files up to the destroyed mountain covered in molten rock completely unaffected by the attack.

"Now that was refreshing!" Motherglare said within a mocking tone as he was completely unharmed.

"All that power and yet not a scratch, just what are you?" Altas Flames asked shocked to see no damage done to the Silver coated Dragon.

"I'm the perfect creation of dark magic with dragons. The Dark Dragon Tribe has been experimenting with dark magic trying to create stronger dragons. You can call me a Chimera Dragon." Motherglare explained to Altas Flames as he gloated about his creation.

"Chimera Dragon?"Altas Flames asked.

"As you see, I'm called Motherglare despite being male, that was the name my creators gave me when I was created from my previous life of a Mere rock dragon." Motherglare explained to the hellfire dragon as he revealed more about himself.

"Reborn?" Altas asked surprised at the concept of a resurrected Dragon.

"In order to become a Chimera dragon, you must be part of the alchemy ritual, to give up your previous life so you become merged with new powers. I was merged with the element of Adamantine and merged with the blood of the Great Altana Seahorse. As you know, Male Seahorses can produce offspring by the hundreds within a day. You see, I was sent here to eliminate the offspring of the queen before she arises to a threat."Motherglare explained to Altas Flames as he explains he has powers comparable to a Seahorse.

"To think the Dark Dragon Tribe has advanced so much within the magical arms, Chimera Dragon's, such a hideous abomination. How can you willingly sacrifice yourself, for this?" Altas Flames shouted.

"Simple, because before this, I merely was a non-soldier dragon who grew tired of humans and their selfish wars. For dragons to submit to the authority of inferior humans, it's disgusting. You were once apart our kingdom Altas Flames, why betray us to these humans." Motherglare explained to Altas Flames.

"Because I saw the error of my ways, the Dark Dragon Tribe is not only a threat to humanity it but also a threat to dragonkind. They would kill dragons to make himself stronger, that's why I left, besides I'm a dragon of honor, you're existence is merely an abomination and I will destroy you and any more chimera dragons." Altas Flames shouted as he got more heated up.

"I guess trying to convince you to come back is fruitless, whatever I will kill you where you stand Traitor" Motherglare replied as he prepared to fight.

Meanwhile, at the mountain base, Lena is being overwhelmed by a Water Dragon. The dragon has blue-green scales and resembles a cross between a shark and a dragon.

"I'm stuck fighting a mere human, what a waste of time. " the dragon said bored as he attempts to stomp on a downed Lena but she narrowly evaded the stomp and was knocked into the wall via the shockwave.

"Ugh damn it!" Lena shouted.

"To think a Knight like Sir Lexia is being hired to deal with human insects like you." the water dragon arrogantly stated.

"Don't count me out because I'm human!" Lena replied as she was prepared to fight.

" **Water Shot!** " Lexia chanted as he shoots a small blast of water.

" **Sand Wall!** " Lena countered as she summons a shield but the attack effortlessly wets and softens the shield. " **Sand Wave** !" Lena chanted as she surrounds the Dragon with a massive Sand wave but the dragon effortlessly tanks the attacks.

" **Water Dragon Tail!** " Lexia chanted as he knocked Lena hard into the wall with his tail.

"URGGH!" Lena shouted in antagonize pain as she felt the hard bedrock press against her back.

" **Water Dragon Roar**!" Lexia chanted as she shot a massive Water Dragon Roar towards her which she barely blocked with a sand wall but being pushed back.

"Damn it !"Lena shouted as she struggled to get back up.

"Stupid human trying to fight a water dragon with sand, how poorly matched you are, then again it doesn't make a difference, there's no way a worthless race like humans could beat a Real Dragon." Lexia arrogantly taunted as he loomed over Lena who was badly injured however Lena manages to stand back up despite her injuries.

"That might be true but for the last year I trained under the Yarkyles, I've learned ways to use sand that would not be possible to use, hence due to my dedication to my queen, I trained my sand to resist even water. Now time to unleash my ultimate technique…. **Sand World.** "Lena chanted as she summoned an immense amount of magical power around her body turning everything around her into sand creating a small sandstorm around herself.

"What?" Lexia shouted shocked to see a human manage to generate a sandstorm with their magic.

"It's a spell I made myself, a spell that absorbs the moisture around me and hardens my sand using the minerals within rocks and soil to harden my sand, it's still in the works." Lena explained to Lexia as generated more sand.

"So what human, you're still nothing compared a Dragon. **Water Dragon Roar** " Lexia laughed as within seconds he shoots another dragon roar using water.

" **Sand Wall**!" Lena countered as she summons another Sand Wall, this time the wall completely stopped the attack in its tracks.

"HOW?" Alexia shouted completely surprised that a mere human stopped his attack. He then realized that there was sand tendrils binding his body.

"You severely underestimate us, humans, your biggest mistake was bringing Irene to this desert region, in this domain, I'm far stronger than I would be outside a desert, strong enough to beat even a Dragon. **Sand Tornado**!" Lena chanted as she summoned a devastating tornado on Lexia which sends a massive tornado flying out of the mountain with a large hole punched through the mountainside as a massive sand tornado engulfs the sky.

Lena then sees the Dragon appear with chipped and damaged scales with several cuts and bruises on its body.

"Not a bad trick human, had I been a human you would've crushed me like nothing. Thankfully a dragon's scales are highly resistant to magic. Now that you're clear at your limit, I'll end you." Lexia laughed as he goes for a Water Dragon Iron Fist attack but he then realizes he's slowly sinking to the ground.

" **Ant Lion Pit** " Lena chanted as she used her magical power to sink down the water Dragon.

'I can't break out!" Alexia shouted.

"My Sand Magic has evolved to the point it can take moisture out of anything it hits with, even a dragon needs water." Lena said to the dragon as she left the dragon submerged up to its head and it couldn't move and it passes out " I managed to actually beat one…" Lena said to herself before she passes out.

Meanwhile at the center of the Mountain Irene clashes evenly with the Boulder Dragon King. Irene fights against the Dragon without her sword and using the enchantment spells she learned.

"Lexia….How...How are you humans defeating dragons? It takes humans at least 20 years of experience and non-stop training before they can even handle a mere C Class Dragon." Bolderuous said to Irene as he tried to strike her with his massive fist but she dodges the attack.

"Simple, we're trained even harder for the last 2 years. Don't underestimate us humans. **Fireball Bltiz.** " Irene replied as she uses her two hands to shoot 10 Fireballs which hit Boulderous dead on only for the fireballs to predictably not even phase him.

"Strong humans or not, the results are the same, without you Homsogiaki No Satsuki, you're nothing to a Dragon. You couldn't last five minutes against me, what thinks you stand a chance against Motherglare, the ultimate dragon prototype who will aid us in getting our own country from the land of Dragonv?" Boulderous explained to Irene as he swings his fist at Irene.

"Thankfully I don't need my blade against you, in fact, I'm going to get that blade out of your stomach one way or another. **Arms+Armor+Veriner level 2** " Irene replied as she powered herself up with an enchantment spell.

Irene dashes towards him and goes to punch him in the jaw however the punch doesn't even flinching and hurt Irene's hand.

"Foolish human, Us boulder dragons and rock dragons have bodies rivaling the defense of the Iron Dragons." Boulderous laughed.

"URRGH, DAMN IT !" Irene shouted as her left arm was in pain.

"Now time to get a taste of my power, **Rock Dragon Roar!** " Boulderous chanted as he shoots a massive orange blast of energy containing millions of pebbles and boulders at high speeds which she barely evaded as it blasts another hole within the mountain. Irene barely evaded the attack thanks to her broken leg but she feels like her leg is hurting again.

"UGH DAMN! The damage to my leg is so bad that I can barely evade his attacks even with a speed enchantment spell." Irene said to herself as she struggles to stand.

" **Rock Dragon Exploding Cavern** " Boulderous chanted as he raises his hands summoning 5 massive rock spikes twice as Large as Irene which she easily evaded, however, all of them glow and explode creating a massive explosion which she gets knocked down.

"URRGH!" Irene grunted as she falls down with some rock shards lightly grazing her left shoulder.

"Normally you would be able to move but thanks to my previous attack earlier, you're not doing so hot are you?" Boulderous grinned.

"Cowardly Fiend! **Re-Raise** " Irene chanted as she manages to use the spell to temporality ignore her injuries. "By the time I'm done with you Boulder King, you will bow to your queen." Irene replied as she was determined to defeat Boulderous .

Meanwhile, at the other side of the mountain base, Erenjack is fighting against a Fire Dragon with Orange red scales, large bulk horns and is fairly muscular with a long distinct red mane as the son of the legendary Legate and master Blacksmith struggles to keep up with the Fire Dragon.

" **Metal Make: Sword Rain**!"Erenjack chanted as he uses Liquid Metal to form and create 20 swords and shoot them at the Fire Dragon but the fire dragon effortlessly melts the swords.

" Puny human, you think you can defeat a Knight class Fire Dragon such as myself, Sir Axell" the Fire Dragon said to the human only to see another attack form.

" **Metal Make: Hammer Time** " Erenjack chanted as he summons 10 hammers to rain down on the Fire dragon but he just withstands there as the hammers shatter on his hard scales.

"Pathetic! Puny humans, you don't stand a chance against us" Axell chuckled as he felt no threat from him.

"I guess you're right, I can't hope to battle you the way I am, in that case. **Requip Redfox Battle Armor** " Erenjack chanted as he changes into his white giant suit of knight armor and summons a giant broadsword.

"You're merely a turtle hiding in the shell, doesn't matter, the meat should be tastier all the same when I pry open your shell."Axell laughed as he goes to attack Erenjack directly " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** " Axelll chanted as he goes for a powerful Fire Dragon Iron Fist however the mage manages to block the strike with a large metal shield, the shield beings to dent and melt.

"Grrh!" Erenjack grunted as he felt the heat of the Fire Dragon Fist with his shield melting and breaking. " Man the flames of a fire dragon is intense, even my iron shields aren't working against it. If I ever live to have a son, hope he never goes against a Fire Dragon, especially one that's angry" Erenjack said to himself as he struggles to block the attack.

"What a pitiful tin can you got there." Axell laughed.

"Not bad, even my Redfox Power Armor is hardly enough against you."Erenjack said to the young blacksmith.

"I admit human, you're a lot stronger than I thought to even manage to hurt my scales and pass through them, sadly for you, my body emits an intense flame capable of melting Iron, any last words before you die human."Axelll asked the young blacksmith knight.

"Just Three, **Flame Emperor Armor.** " Erenjack replied as he turns his armor into a different armor.

The armor he summons is a Metallic reddish orange full body armor that covers his body powered by a Fire Lachrima Orb in the back. The bulky, hulking Armor stand at around 8 feet tall.

"What, another tin can armor?"Axell said to Ernejack not taking him seriously.

"Over the course of a year, I invented a highly successful magic know as Requip the Knight, a magic that revolutionized human combat by allowing humans to store numerous objects within a subspace created by the user, I can hold up to 20 armors and 20 different swords there, during that time I've developed my own armors, this is what I call the flame Emperor Armor." Erenjack explained to the Fire Dragon.

"Blah, blah blah, time to end this farce! **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** " Axell chanted as he goes to punch Erenjack but the blacksmith tanked his punch and Axelle took damage hitting the suit and armor"URRGGH! Impossible!"

"Flame Emperor Armor reduces fire damage by 50 %, I spent most of my time developing iron and coating it with heat resistant material which would help against any Fire Dragon I might be forced to fight. Honestly was that you best attack? You're nothing compared to the last Dragon I fought."Erenjack explained to the fire dragon as he stood there uninterested.

"Try stopping this you son of a bitch, **Fire Dragon Roar!** " Axell shouted as he shoots a massive Dragon Roar towards Erenjack however the Young blacksmith summons a water sword which slashes straight through the Dragon Roar cutting the blast in half.

"WHAT?" Axell shouted as he stared at the sword.

The Sword is a magical sword with an aquatic theme. The grip of the blade is composed of scales with the pommel having the appearance of a fishtail. The chappe of the sword is styled along the lines of a nautiloid's shell with a segmented guard along the dull back edge of the blade. The blade itself is comprised of water in a sheepsfoot blade style when static. The water ripples along the length of the blade with drops of water coming off of the blade.

"This here is another masterpiece, the Great Sword of Neptune. Created using Sea Crystals with that of the Altanian Sword fishtail mixed with Iron and Obsidian, it's capable of generating powerful ocean water which can slash even the hottest of flames" Ernejack explained to the Fire Dragon as he went to attack him.

"Doesn't matter human, I'll still crush you! **Fire Dragon's Tal…** " Axell shouted only to be cut down before he could attack. Erenjack managed to slash him across the shoulder and hip doing a mid gash on the dragon knocking him out.

"Looks even with the elemental edge, I still can't kill a dragon, however, you're not going anywhere anytime sword. This armor still uses too much power.' Erenjack said to himself as he passes him out.

Meanwhile at another part of the mountain base, A wooden dragon with leaf-like wings, tree trunk like scales, branch-like claws and sharp razor leaf-like teeth with his ends of his chain having horns shape like beaks. The Wooden Dragon intercepts Rena almost cutting her head off with that attack.

"Very preceptive Human, however, you're luck has run out, I'm Sir Woodpecker, one of the personal bodyguards of the King of Dragonland." the Wood Dragon said to Rena.

"You're wrong, it's you who's luck has run out." Rena replied as she was ready to fight the Bird like tree like dragon.

"HAHAHA! THAT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY FOR A JOKE !" Woodpecker laughed as he attempts to slash at Rena with his razor-sharp wooden claws however she was able to narrowly evade the bird-like dragons slash with a few strains of her hair cut by the claws.

" **Hair Shower: Wolf Fang!** " Rena chanted as she creates a wolf of her hair to attack the dragon but the dragon swipes his claw and effortlessly sliced the wolf hair attack with his wooden claws.

"HAHAHA!" Woodpecker laughed as he dashed towards her and tries to peck her to death with his massive beck but she evades it as the beck drills through the walls.

" If that hits me, I'm done for! "Rena said to herself as she evades another slash from Woodpecker and blocks a second slash from Woodpecker

Rena tries to bind Woodpecker but he pecks the hair repeatedly with its beck like mouth and breaks free.

" **Hair Shower: Flaming strains** " Rena chanted as she shoots flaming curly stands of her hair at Woodpecker but the wood dragon easily withstands it, however, takes some light burns on his scales.

"You really think you're puny hair magic can stop me. Just because I'm a wood dragon, doesn't mean you can hope to beat me with those flames of yours." Woodpecker laughed as he grabs Rena and begins to squeeze the crimson hair mage,

"ARRUUGH!" Rena screamed with a blood-curdling scream as she's squeezed so hard that it looks like her body was compressing.

"HAHAHA! NOW TIME FOR THE FINAL ACT!" The wooden dragon laughed as he squeezes her so hard her body explodes into a crimson tide however it's revealed that rather than blood, it was her hair and he was squeezing a clone created by Rena's hair.

" **Hair Shower; Crimson Illusio** n!" Rena chanted as the real her appears out of a rock she was hiding, the activation of the attack causes a massive explosion engulfing the wood dragon which knocks the dragon back catching it off guard.

"GRRRH pathetic human you think you can beat me?"Woodpecker laughed while stunned only to see a massive fist made out of her hair drawing over the wood dragon.

"If that's not enough, try this !" Rena said to the dragon as she swung her massive fist like hair towards the Wood dragon "In that case, I need to unleash my ultimate power then. **Titan Hair Punch.** " Rena chanted as she swung her massive fist at the dragon's direction.

"Big deal, all you did was create your hair into a fist, not a big deal."Woodpecker laughed as he goes to slash at the hair but the hair withstood his slash "WHAT!" the wood dragon shouted as he's punched into the ground by a giant flaming hair fist catching the dragon off guard which one-shots the Dragon king dragon out with a single punch with burns on its wooden body.

" Titan Hair mimics the legendary strength of the Giants turning my hair to parts of a Giants body, even a Dragon' strength can be overcome with this…..Sadly it drains too much power.." Rena said to herself before she passed out.

Meanwhile Boulderous clashes against the Queen of Dragons as he senses more of his Dragon minions defeated.

"Damn it,m my forces are dropping like flies to humans? How?" Bolldoerus asked frustrated as he goes to punch Irene but she evades his attack.

"They're very strong, that's why." Irene answered as she blocks his attacks.

"For humans to defeat even a mere Knight class Dragon, it would take at least 10 Human generals to even handle, how can mere human single-handedly beat Knight class Dragons that aren't the power of Kings." Boulderous shouted as he lunged towards Irene but she evades the attack.

"Because they are more than merely my human guard, they are my friends, my family, such power can overcome even that of the might of Dragons." Irene replied as she charged up a large Lighting spell and fired it" **Lightning Spear"** Inre chanted as she throws a Lighting bolt shaped like a spear which explodes on the Dragon

"RQQARGH" Boulderous shouted as he is engulfed in the explosion.

Irene goes to see the dragon and try to reclaim the sword.

"Now it's my chance!" Irene said to herself as she tries to go towards the dragon only to be surprised to see Boulderous barely damaged however despite the Lightning attack being an element strong against his Rock hard body. With him blocking it. In an instant, she's grabbed by Boulderous.

"Not a bad attack queen, you forced me to block with all my strength with that spell of yours." Boulderous said to Irene.

"Thanks." Irene replied.

"Why hold back your power, is it because you're too afraid of casting a spell that can kill them too?" Boulderous asked with a smirk on his face.

"More like I won't need to waste that much energy to beat you I'm just going to kick your ass and get my sword back and might consider sparing you to die in the hands of justice rather than my hand"Irene boasted as she was confident.

"I see, still I gotta give you humans credit, to even get as far as you did in such a short amount of time is rather amusing, still I can't let you all live. Scaila." Boulderous said to Irene as he commands a dragon that busts out of the ground.

The dragon that comes out is a furry looking dragon that has scales resembling fury but are solid rock spikes, the giant dragon has giant goat-like horns with razor sharp claws, he's larger than even Boulderous.

"He's huge" Irene said to herself as the Dragon swings his tail knocking her back." Urrgh!" irene grunted as she is knocked onto the wall.

"Good job, now eliminate her friends, I want to break her. Boulderous said to his second in command.

"Right!" Scalia replied as he goes hunting down his targets.

Irene struggles to get back up with her injured leg.

"Damn, this leg is hurting so bad I could barely stand. Damn, I need to get the sword back.." Irene said to herself

"You're a tough one, perhaps it's time I start getting stronger too."Boulderous said to Irene as he smashes the rocky walls creating large rocks to hit the ground and he begins to devour them.

"Damn it!"Irene shouted as he charges towards him but struggles to move on her leg as he eats down at least 10 massive boulders the size of small houses.

"Now let's see how you deal with me within your injured state."Boulderous said to the Dragon Queen as he radiated intense power.

Meanwhile, Rena was found by her mother Asuka and was picked up by her mother with her father Frederick not far behind.

"Rena!" Asuka said to her daughter as she picked her up.

"She's out cold, is she hurt?" Frederick asked her.

"Not badly, to think our daughter could defeat a dragon at her age." Asuka said to her husband.

"She trained with the Giants for over 2 years, to think she managed to reach the magic level of a general so quickly... That's our daughter." Frederick replied as he goes to pick up his daughter only to hear something loud crash onto the ground producing a thunderous shockwave which knocks back Asuka and Frederick.

"Looks like I found some tasty humans to dine on" Scalia said to the humans as he towered over them.

"Damn we're too low on magic to fight another Dragon off." Asuka said to her husband as she was frightened having to fight a dragon with weakened energy.

"We have to! Even at our tired limits we, need to fight this thing."Frederick replied as he was ready to fight.

"So humans who have fought our kind before, you would be the first to die!"Scalia laughed as he goes to slash at the two but he's intercepted and punched back by a giant fist.

The giant fist belonging to a very tall muscular man who had short blonde hair and blue eyes, the young man was wearing a white medieval noble shirt with a purple cape with fur on the top and wearing royal trousers with the Dreyar Clan Crest on the back of his cape which was a symbol of a Bear with a Lightning shaped scar, a symbol that represents the Deryar Clan, a clan that has the power of a bear and the speed of a Lightning Bolt

"Earl Lexiel "Asuka said shocked to see him here.

"Looks like you guys got yourselves in quite the pickle." the young man said nonchalantly about the situation.

"To think your family would save the Queen of Dragons considering your family's issues and rivalry with the Dragonvich royal family." Frederick said to the young man.

"You make a fair argument, our family could easily take the place of the Dragonvich family if we let the dragons kill her but that would be too easy. Besides even our clan knows that out of any of us humans here, she's the only one who can wield the legendary Hoshigami No Satsuki." Lexiel explained to them.

"That's surprisingly mature of you Lexiel."Asuka said to him.

"Besides, what fun is there if I can't defeat Irene myself and make her my woman and learn to master the Hoshigami No Satsuki if she's dead?" Lexiel laughed arrogantly.

"Looks like we spoke too soon" Asuka replied sighing.

"The Dreyar Clan can't do subtly nor humbleness to save their lives." Frederick sighed.

"Don't be envious of the vast magical powers of the Deryar Clan. The Dreyar Clan are the most powerful humans in the world for we can gain the power of giants, the only race that can batter with Dragons. Out of the 50 humans in this small world who can battle Dragons in this world, half of them reside within the Deryar clan itself for the reason that only size and might can fight a dragon." Lexiel explained to the two some more.

"HAHAHAHAH! So you must be the dread Dreyar clan? Next, to the dreaded Dragonvich clan, you people have been the biggest thorn in our sides regarding the battle of Dragon Supremacy, for that you're a top priority to kill." Scalia roared as he was ready to fight.

"We're ready to assist you Leixel!" Frederick said to Lexiel.

"Stay outta my way, you guys are too old and out of your prime to even help me." Lexiel said to them.

"You fool, you're much too young to fight a Dragon of its caliber by yourself. You might come from a very powerful clan of mages but it takes 20 years to master the Titans Magic your clan is known for and even then, it takes at least 20 clan members with Titan Magic to defeat even a lowly Soldier class Dragons. Only a true Duke of the Deryar Clan could ever match a strong Dragon in battle." Asuka explained to Leixel but Leixel walked past her and towards the Dragon.

"Quit boring me with basic knowledge, you tend to forget that I'm not some mere member of the Deryar Clan, I'm Sir Lexiel Dreyar, Earl of Thundergoila, the Oblast of the Lightning Dragons and Lightning Gods. We were ordained incredible strength from the God Ursa herself, there's no way such trash tier dragons could stop me." Lexiel explained to the two of them with his arrogant, overconfident persona.

"Arrogant human, I'm the right-hand man of Boulderous, the second in command of the Dragonland Kingdom, you can't hope to beat me human" Scalia laughed as he goes to punch Lexiel but he easily evaded the punch.

"Seriously was that the fastest you can attack? How slow? " Lexiel said the rock dragon ass he appeared behind him.

"Grrr!" Scalia roared as he goes to strike him again only to miss by inches, he then sees Lexiel to the side and goes to punch him again only for the Deryar clan prince to leap into the air. "Stand still you runt"Sicilia shouted as he keeps trying to land a punch on Lexiel but keeps missing "Stop running and try fighting human" the dragon shouted only to see Lexiel smiled.

"If you insist "Lexiel replied with a smirked as he disappeared with blinding speed and hits the Rock Dragon with so much strength, he sends the dragon flying into the cavern walls.

"His speed is so great!" Fferedick said to his wife.

"He achieved power and speed to this degree so young? He can rival the Queen of Dragons in power." Asuka replied.

"How? No human isn't supposed to be that strong. To overpower a Dragon by sheer muscle mass alone, what are you?" Scalia asked the massively muscular human.

"Looks like you don't know anything about the Dreyar family, we're the second most powerful royal family in Dragonv aside from the Dragonvich family, we have the ability to crush low-level runt dragons like you, my father was so strong he battled even an S Class Dragon to a standstill with the extent of his powers. When it comes to brute strength, the Dreyar Family are virtually unmatched, even giants bow to our strength. As an heir to the throne of the Deryar Clan, I can't lose to such a low-level Dragon" Lexiel explained to the dragon.

"I see, that would explain why you appear so unusually strong, however, don't get cocky brat, you might hurt me, however, that wasn't a real punch, this is. **Rock Dragon Fist** " Scalia chanted as he punches Leixel through a wall using his strength.

"Now to finish off everyone remaining here" Scalia said to the other humans as he goes to attack them only to see Lexiel dust himself off. "How did you survive that?"

"You know for a dragon, you're ridiculously weak. I fought and defeated Dragons far tougher than a mere weakling like you, this is hardly worth a warmup." Lexiel said to the dragon as he looked unimpressed.

"Jokes on you human, you can't pierce my rock hard scales, can you? Throwing me around and merely shaking me isn't going to beat me, stupid human." Scalia laughed as he was confident that he was still able to win.

"You're right I can't beat you like this however I don't need anything more to beat you but this. Titan Mode" Lexiel replied as he unleashes his full power. He grew to be the same size as the dragon shocking him.

"Big deal, you're just a larger target, it's not like you can move very fast in that state. You just traded power for speed, big mistake. **Rock Dragon Roar"** Scalia laughed as he shot a massive Dragon Roar of millions of rocks within an orange colored blast, however, Leixxel manages to uses his giant hand to catch the attack with barely any burns or scratches from the rock blast.

"You were saying?" Leixel smirked at him.

"CURSE YOU!" Scalia shouted as he goes to punch Lexiel but the muscular titan was able to easily catch his punch with his open palm.

"That all you got!" Lexiel smirked at him.

"Impossible. How can a human be this strong?" Scalia shouted.

"Simple because I am the best! **Giant's Fist of Fury** " Lexiel chanted as he charges up light energy within his fist while holding on the Rock Dragon's hand with his left hand. He then hits the Dragon with an immensely powerful punch so strong, the dragon is knocked out of the cave walls and knocked out in a single blow hitting outside the mountain out cold.

"The queen must've seriously been lacking in her training if these weaklings were able to capture her. Hardly worth the effort." Lexiel said to the two as he shrugged off the slight damage to his fist punching the Dragon and the burn on his left palm from the Dragon Roar.

"His power is so immense, to think someone like him already reached the level of a Magic King at such a young age." Frederick said to Asuka.

"As much as I don't like the Deryar Clan, they're at least on our side right now. Hopefully, we don't have to deal with more conflicts or even an uprising within the future." Asuka replied as she carried her daughter away who was passed out.

Meanwhile, at another cave passage, Anna was watching her spirits fight against her dragon opponent. Her opponent was a dark scaled dragon with dark grey scales resembling a bat-like creature. Anna was worn out fighting it while her opponent doesn't have a scratch on him

"You think a mere human can beat me, especially a woman? I wasn't even aware Zenotipa even allow female priests" The bat-like dragon chuckled.

"Thanks to my father, women like myself could represent the word of god, don't underestimate the power of a woman of god" Anna replied as she takes out the Gate of the Maiden Key and Gate of the Crab key as well as the Gate of the Archer Key.

"Ike I'm scared of you humans with your cute little spirits. You think celestial spirits could hurt a true dragon such as Sir Ezekiel" the dark dragon said to her laughing as he sees Virgo coming at him with chains to restrain his arms only for the dragon to effortlessly break them flexing his muscles "Ha pathetic!" Ezekiel laughed only to see Cancer fly into his open mouth.

"I might not be able to damage your scales but I can damage your internal organs" Anna said to him as Cancer enters inside the dragon's mouth and starts slashing at the dragon's innard.

"AARRGH!" Damn nuisance!" Ezekiel roared in pain as he gags from Cancer slicing at his innards. The dragon then notices Sagittarius was in the air aiming his arrows at him.

"Take this!" Sagittarius said to the dragon as he shoots several arrows into his eyes.

"ARRGH!" Ezekiel shouted as he was blinded by the arrows hitting his eyeballs making him scream in pain only to see Virgo summons large chains to hold its mouth in place.

"Now's my chance!" Anna said to herself as she chanted a power as she cast a Holy spell"The Son of Man will send his angels, and they will gather out of his kingdom all causes of sin and all law-breakers, Thy lord cast forth his angels to punish the wicked. Divine Punishment" Anna chanted within a prayer position as she shoots a powerful ray of light within a wide arc towards the Dragons mouth and covering the cave with a powerful light

"URRGH!" Ezekiel roared as he was overwhelmed by the attack.

"You did it Anna" Cancer said as he jumped out of his mouth.

"To summon three of us at once, you've gotten more powerful Princess" Virgo said to Anna.

"He's far from defeated, still even with that, he should be weakened" Anna replied notably winded from using too much magical power.

"HAHAHAHAHA, what a joke, you think you can hurt me with such puny spirits." the dragon laughed barely injured.

"Impossible, they should've done something to you." Anna said shocked to see the dragon shrug off the attacks.

"You're right it did hurt a bit but a bit isn't nearly enough, to think a human woman could hurt me to such an extent." Ezekiel said to Anna while shrugging off his wounds.

The spirits all disappear as Anna had no magical power left.

"Master, sorry but it seems like our magical power is at our limits" Cancer said to Anna as his gate was closing on its own.

"Same here, we can't stay."Sagittarius replied frustrated it wasn't enough.

"Sorry princess" Virgo said sad as she was forced to close the gate.

"Damn it! I'm out of magical power...I overtaxed my power on that combination attack! Worse I hit him with everything I had and it was still not enough."  Anna said to herself.

"It must suck being born the weaker sex within a religion that depsies your gender, it must suck that men revile the fact you happen to be going against everything they stand for being a priest because your father happens to be a Pope, the hatred they have for you must make you hate and doubt yourself, don't worry, I'm about to put your existence to an end, you would make for a tasty delicacy" Ezekiel said to Anna as he goes to attack her.

The dragon goes to attack with his high speed which forces Anna to evade it's deadly claws as it narrowly missed her torso. She then sees Shadows come out of him and hit her with shadow Tendrils.

"URRGH! Shadows? "Anna shouted as she was getting tormented by the blows of the shadow tendrils.

"Of course, I'm a Shadow Dragon, after all, don't mind me, I like tenderizing my meat before I devour it whole" Ezekiel sadistically smiled as he was torrenting Anna punching her multiple times with numerous shadow tendrils.

"Urgh! It can't end like this…." Anna said to herself as Ezekiel grabbed her with his arm.

"Seriously what a disappointment, just when I thought I would find a decent human being, you're hardly a warm-up." Ezekiel said to Anna as he held onto her. However, Anna smiled.

"So you're a Shadow Dragon huh?Figures.." Anna asked him.

"Yeah your puny light attacks admittedly managed to hurt me a bit, I was hoping you could at least do that spell again but I seem you're at your limit, any last words before I devour you human?"

"Just one….. **Open Gate of the Lion... Loki** " Anna replied with a smile as her key opens up and Loki comes through slashing the right army of Ezekiel, creating a large gash on his arm, wounding the dragon.

" ARRGGH! DAMN IT!" Ezekiel roared as he held onto his wrist as blood came out. Loki then catches Anna as she falls.

"Thanks to my Knight and Shining Armor !" Anna said to Loki as he held onto her.

"No problem my lady, good thing I'm up against a Shadow Dragon, I can do something to it" Loki said to her.

"Even so I doubt we have the power to beat him on our own...However, if we combine our attacks, we can damage him for good." Anna said to Loki.

"Your magical power is too low my queen, are you sure about this?" Loki asked his owner.

"I can build up enough power, I just need five more minutes to get the energy, Can you hold him off for a few minutes?" Anna asked of her spirit.

"No problem as a knight my dream is to fight a Dragon. Now for me to summon my Weapons. Sword of Regulus and Shield of Regulus." Loki said to Anna as he summoned s sword of light and summoned a shield made of light.

"Like I'll let you attack me!" Ezekiel roared as he goes to attack Loki Shooting shadow tendrils at him but Loki cuts through 15 of them with his light sword and cuts his chest, lightly grazing its scales.

"WHAT?" Ezekiel shouted as he was surprised he was hurt twice.

"You might be a dragon but as a Dark Dragon, you're weak against Light Magic!" Loki replied confident of his abilities.

"You insolent pesk. **Shadow Dragon Roar!** " Ezekiel roared as he shoots a massive Shadow Dragon Roar towards Loki.

" **Regulus Reflect**!" Loki countered as he reflects the Shadow Dragon Roar back at the dragon's mouth hurting the dragon with his own attack.

"Not bad, you know I can't eat my own shadows, not bad Celestial Spirit" Ezekiel laughed as he shrugs off his wounds.

"Even deflecting his attacks, he's still barely fazed, the dragons are incredibly powerful. No being can just shrug off wounds like them." Loki said to himself as he fought against the dragon

Loki and Ezekiel clash blows for 5 minutes straight with the two being nearly evenly matched with each other with their blows clashing however Loki was taking far more damage than the dragon while the dragon was barely fazed After a long exchange, Loki was notably worn out with his armor filled with cracks and dents and his forehead bleeding with bruises on him while the Dark Dragon had scratches and light gashes on his scales.

"Not bad Celestial Spirit had I not been a dragon, you would have defeated me easily with your powerful light attacks however this best shows the limits of human powers. Even with your most powerful Celestial Spirit, you couldn't do the job against a Dark Dragon weak against Light Magic." Eeizkel smiled as he was ensured Loki's defeat as Loki barely had any power left.

"I'm not done yet! " Loki laughed smiling as he had an ace in the hole.

The dragon noticed Anna was chanting within the background charging up a powerful light attack.

"Ha, as if a puny attack from a human could hurt me." Ezekiel laughed as he then noticed Anna's power was growing.

"In addition to all this, take up the shield of faith, with which you can extinguish all the flaming arrows of the evil one. And take the helmet of salvation and the sword of the Spirit, which is the word of God. Pray in the Spirit at all times, with every kind of prayer and petition. To this end, stay alert with all perseverance in your prayers for all the saints.…" Anna chanted as she was forming Light energy around her.

"How is a human gathering so much power….. Not that I would let her hit the attacks!" Ezekiel shouted as he charged at her only for Loki to get in front of him.

"Not happening **,Lion Brilliance** " Loki chanted as he uses his shield to cast an intense light to blind the dragon.

"MY EYES!" Te dar dragon shouted as Loki lands towards Anna.

"Now cast thy power, **Sword of Divine Light**!" Anna chanted as she generated a massive sword made of light as it hurled towards the dragon. Loki goes to swing his sword producing a massive blast of Light as well.

" **Regulus Impact!"** Loki chanted as he shoots a massive blast of light which forms into a massive Lion's head as it combines with the Light sword.

" **Unison Rad: Sword of the Great Divine Lion** " Loki and Anna chanted as their attacks combine into one as they hit the Dragon head on creating a massive explosion within the mountain.

"Impossible….I lost to a human!" Ezekiel grunted as he drops to the ground knocked out cold with a mid gash through his chest.

"Looks like you underestimated a woman of god, big mistake….."Anna said to the dragon notably deeply exhausted.

"To think you can combine a Unison Raid on the stop, on the top of that, executing an Archbishop level Holy Magic spell, you truly are the daughter of the Legendary Pope of Zentopia." Loki said to Anna.

"It may not be enough to kill dragons but they should be out cold for a bit. Fourneartly the dragon wasn't a B class Dragon or we would've never stood a chance against it, even so, if their thousands of rogue dragons like him, we need to get stronger… for Irene's Sake." Anna explained to Loki as she struggled to stand but Loki carries her.

"I'll use my remaining power to get you to safety milady." Loki replied to her as he carried her.

Meanwhile, Bolderlous was shocked to sense all his top dragons defeated.

"Impossible, how can inexperienced humans defeat dragons? Even the weakest of Dragons can easily run roughshod against a small country of mages and soldiers. Only a special rare few humans could even kill a Dragon and that's with many years of training, how did runts beat them?" Boulderous angrily asked as he looked pissed.

"Simple, Each of my friends has a power stronger than any wall of power in the world and stronger than even the mightiest scales of a Dragon, Friendship!" Irene replied as she powered up greatly shocking Boulderous.

"What?"Bolderlous shocked as he sees her power increase greatly.

" **Deus Eques+Deus Corona+Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise** " Irene chanted as she gets an immense power boost and shrugs off her injuries with a red aura around her.

"Damn it, how could you have so much power...YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE NOTHING WITHOUT YOUR HOLY SWORD!" Bolderlous shouted as he goes to punch Irene but she tanked to blow effortlessly despite the force of the punch punching a hole through the mountain.

"Did you really think you can beat the Queen of Dragons?" Irene asked Boulderous smiling as her power was overwhelming.

"BITCH! DIE **! Rock Dragon Roar** " Boulderous shouted as he shoots massive dragon roar towards Irene.

" **Lightning Bolt** " Irene countered as she shot a massive Lightning blast with one hand which goes through the dragon roar and hits Bolderlously in the mouth, seriously injuring the Dragon.

"URRRGH!Damn you!" Boulderous shouted only to feel a punch at the solar plexus which hit the soft underbelly scales of the dragon."GGRRACK!" Boldelrous roared in pain as he puked out Irene's Hoshigami No Satsuki with her catching the blade.

"Glad to have my blade back!" Irene said to the dragon as she casually flicked her wrist, moving the blade with a light stroke, which was enough to slash the dragon across the chest to hip.

"Impossible! YOU CAN'T BE THIS STRONG...YOU SHOULDN'T BE THIS STRONG!" Boulderous shouted." THAT'S IT, YOU ALL DIE HERE!" Bolderlous laughed as he smashes the ground creating Stalagmites everywhere with each of them glowing.

"What?" Irene said shocked to see this.

"I'll blow you and all your friends here to bits, **Rock Dragon Collapsing Exploding Cavern** " Bolderlous laughed as he sends has the ceiling with Stalagmites come lower towards Irene while moving the walls closer towards her." Once the spikes touch you, they would all explode and when they ll do, they will take out this mountain in the process, killing your friends in the process" Boulderous laughed in desperation.

"You really have gone desperate, haven't you? Have you no honor?" Irene asked him.

"Now to secure the density of all Dragons in the glorious Dragonland kingdom and rule the …." Bolderlous laughed as he then realized that he was slowly falling to the ground however notices his feet and tail were not falling.

" **Dividing Moon"** Irene chanted as her eyes were closed while executing the rapid slash. She then puts her sword in her sheath. Before Bolderlous realized, he was split cleanly in half Horizontally however that isn't the only thing cut in half.

Igneel and the other dragons were fighting against backup waves of Dragons coming from Khanogra who was proving to be a huge nuisance when they noticed the top half of Empire Tomb Mountain collapsing to the ground.

"The Queen escaped!" Ingeel said with joy as he saw the mountain fall down to the bottom and collapse creating a tower of dust and rock particles covering the battlefield.

"Such power!" Metalciaina said to Igneel as they were engulfed in a small dust storm generated by Irene's mountain destroying slash.

Irene looked at the sky as she completely carved out the top half making it resemble a Volcano more than a mountain as the smoke cleared up from the force of the slash

"Looks like I'm still queen. " Irene said to herself.

"To do such a feat, you truly are the queen of Dragons!" Victor said to Irene only to sense an overwhelming presence and sense a fading presence at the same time.

In an instant, something hits the ground with overwhelming force causing what's left of the mountain to shake. On the ground was Alatas Flames reduced to a charcoal-like state as his flames were out.

"Impossible, Altas Flames was defeated!" Victor Heartfilia said with dread.

Motherglare was above them in the air. He was Mildly burned by the attack from Atlas Flames, his Amantadine body tanked the damage.

"We finally meet again, Queen of Dragons, now time to execute my orders and kill you!" Motherglare grinned as he stood her down."The Age of Dragonv ends here."

 **To be continued.**

* * *

( **A/N: And now we reach part 2 of the** three-part **finale, the showdown with Motherglare would be the final chapter of the New Queen of Dragons Arc within the epic final battle between Irene Belserion and Motherglare, the strongest Dragon she's fought so far who** surpasses **even Altas Flames.**

 **As seen with each of Irene's friends, they're now strong enough to defeat Dragons roughly as powerful as an Average C class Dragon, ablet with very high difficulty as** I've **shown here. There are two exceptions to that rule, the first being Victor Heartfilia who was a master of Zentopian Martial Arts and pretty much established to be one of the strongest humans alive fighting two of the weakest Dragons hence why it was such a decisive** curbstomp **, the latter exception was Lexiel Dreyar who can use the strength of Giants.**

 **Lexiel Deryar was born within** the Deryar **Royal Family. The Deryar Royal Family was one of the rival families within Dragonv that existed since it's beginning. They're a clan highly known for their Titan Magic and said to be second to the Dragonvich family in power. He's the son of Alex Dreyar and** Mashra **Dreyar, the leaders of the Deryar Clan residing near Modern Day Khangora. He's also the ancestor of Yuri Deryar, Marakov** Deryar, **Ivan Deryar and Laxus Deryar with him later directly resembling Laxus. He was also established much earlier as the one bullying Erenjack and his friends back in chapter 4, he's physically stronger and faster than Irene, much like** Laxus **was so against Erza so you can consider him a rival of her power.**

 **Erenjack's Neptune Sword was his creation which Erza would later find the original Neptune Sword and use it against Ajeel, combined with the Flame Emperor Armor which would later be found by the Magic Council and mass produced as Flame Emperor/Flame Empress Armors, Erenjack made many of the weapons Erza and many Knight mages** use **in the Modern Fairy Tail era.**

 **As for Lena's Ant Lion Pit, you might recognize that as Ajeel's signature killing attack from the Alvarez Empire. Lena developed the spell originally to take advantage of the fact that even Dragons need water and used this to weakened and even defeat low tier Dragons. Now how Lena develops these powers and eventually become techniques passed down to the Ramal family, you just need to wait and see.**

 **As for Victor Heartfilia, his physical fighting stance known as "Zentopian Martial Arts" is actually based on both Jura Neekis fighting style when he fought Orga and Yukino's Martial Arts in the Eclipse Gate filler arc, It's a form of fighting that enhances one with the strength of a god temporality allowing a human to battle even Dragons, however the effectiveness of the attack is still limited to the users strength and power as well as how devout they are and how many miracles they can do, otherwise it's just merely a fancy form of hand to hand with minimal power.**

 **Rena's Hair magic should be a no brainer to anyone who watched Fairy Tail whose powers she's based on, however regarding Titian Hair, it's basically on par with the power boost within the Dreyar Clan's Titan Magic which is a super variant of the Hair magic Flare uses, it makes her able to fight on par with Giants and even Dragons. Lastly Anna H** eartfilia **can** now **summon 3 sports at once and can use powerful Holy Magic Spells which are based on Bible Verses within the Judeo Christian Religion which fits the whole Zentopian religion which is a parody of Judeo Christianity in canon, as for Anna, she won via skill and technique and her opponents arrogance as opposed to power.**

 **As for Boulderous, he's clearly not the main villain of the arc, the real villain of this finale is Motherglare Like how** I **utilized Motherglare? Yep Motherglare within my story is what** I **call Chimera Dragon's which are dragons that have been enhanced by dark magic that can use multiple elements and have been mutated for combat purposes to be stronger than an average Dragon. Looking at** Motherglare **unique powers which is the Adamantine Body and being able to produce hundreds of eggs at once make me think** Motherglare **wasn't a naturally created dragon but a dragon that was** modified. **The reproductive powers of Motherglare** I **based on Seahorses given Male Seahorses can reproduce offspring and produce hundreds at once. Thanks to the concept of** an Armored **Dragon from Fairy Tail 100 year quest, it won't be the last time the Chimera Dragon concept is used, expect them to appear more during the Second Grand Dragon War.**

 **As for Altas Flames vs Motherglare, want to know how Altas Flames lost to Motherglare and how the battle with Irene and Motherglare will occur? Stick around for the finale**

 **Erenjack(Age 18):16,000 MPF base, 17,666 MPF Redfox Power Armor.**

Aexli **(Dragon): 10,833 MPF**

 **Victor Heartfilia`(Holding back/No Holy Magic)18,000 MPF**

 **Sparke and Flare(Dragons): 14,333 MPF**

 **Altas Flames( Young, Pre Dragon War):16,250 MPF, Attack potency up to 23,333 MPF, Water Magic Resistance up to 32,533 MPF**

 **Motherglare: 16,250 MPF, DRx20 up to 23,333 MPF**

 **Lena Marvell(Age 18)11,666 MPF base,15,000 MPF full power base, 16,666 MPF using Enchantments**

 **Lexia(Dragon): 10,833 MPF**

 **Irene (Age 18):15,544 MPF base, 16,210 MPF using Enchantments, 17,210 MPF with base full power, 17876 MFF using Enchantments full** power, **19,666 MPF with the full power Hoshigami No Satsuki, 20,332 MFF using Enchantments**

 **Boulderous:14,878 MPF**

 **Rena Corona(Age 18):12,666 MPF base, 16,666 MPF full power**

 **Woodpecker:12,666 MPF**

 **Lexiel Dreyar(Age 22) 16,500 MPF base, 18,500 MPF powered up, 20,666 MPF Titan Mode,**

 **Scalia: 14,332 MPF**

 **Anna Heartfilia(Age 18)50 MFP unarmed, 8,582 MPF using Cancer, 9,248 MPF Sagittarius, 10,913 MPF using Virgo, 14,245 MPF using Tartarus, 14,991 MPF using Loki, 15,000 MPF using Aquarius,15,000 MPF Caelum Sword Form, 16,666 MPF using Uno Materia or Caelum Canon form**

 **Zekel(Dragon): 14,333 MPF**

 **Anyways don't forget to Review, Fav and Subscribe, feedback and criticism are much appreciated.)**


	15. God Save the Queen 3

**Chapter 14: God Save the Queen 3**

 **(A/N: Welll given the unexpected length of the second chapter, I divided the collusion of the chapter into two parts.)**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 **April 28, X388.**

 **Empire Tomb Mountain Range, Kingdom of Gabe.**

3,377km from Whitestone one during daylight.

Irene was shocked to see Altas Flames reduced to his flameless state as he struggled to move. Victor rushes towards where Irene is at only to see Altas Flames down.

"ALTAS! COME NO! YOU CAN'T DIE!" Irene shouted.

"Impossible, he's been defeated, but how." Victor asked shocked to see him badly injured. Irene stares at the fallen Altas Flames and stares at Motherglare at anger.

"How...HOW DID YOU DO THIS?" Irene shouted getting extremely enraged.

"You were wondering how I defeated one of your top guards huh? allow me to explain how it happened." Motherglare explained to the queen of dragons recalling his close call with Altas Flames.

 **Several minutes earlier**

 **Motherglare's POV**

Altas Flames was a very tough fight, the toughest I had in my life. That dragon was luring me further and further away from the battlefield until we were away from the country and towards Dragonv's border.

" **Hellfire Dragon Roar** " Altas Flames chanted as he shot an intense blast of flames.

" **Adamantine Dragon Roar**." I countered with a beam of equal power as our beams collide and explode with both of us engulfed in the massive explosion, however thanks to my Adamantine body I was protected from the explosion and his flame body protected him from the explosion only for me to realize he was flying around me.

"Not bad but let's see you survive this attack. **Hellfire Spin** " Atlas chanted as he begins to move around me at high speeds as his flame body begins to transform into a Tornado of flames as he was engulfing me in an intense inferno.

My dragons senses were causing me to become sick and wanting to vomit, the flames were burning my body. My body was engulfed in an intense tornado of heat and flames, I barely survived the flames and had to bury myself underground during the duration of the attack which barely helped as the ground below was scorched and uplifted into the tornado. I barely survived the hellish torture however it around that point that he showed his not for borrowing deep underground, I would've died.

"That took care of him." Altas Flames said to himself as he flew back to the battlefield.

It was at that moment I found his weakness. His fatal flaw in his Hellfire spin is that Altas flames temporarily lose intangibility. Thankfully my Adamantine Body could survive even the temperatures of hell and in the brief moment he was recovering, I made my move.

" **Adamantine Ray!** " I countered as I shot him right through the chest and he then fell out of the sky.

 **End of POV**

"Unfortunately due to my weakened state recovering from motion sickness, it didn't penetrate deep enough, I'll fix that by killing you" Motherglare laughed as he charged up a Dragon Roar in his mouth.

"He's going to kill Altas Flames!" Victor said to himself as he tries to set up a barrier around Altas Flames.

"It's useless, no barrier can block my beams!" Motherglare laughed as he was about to fire a Dragon Roar.

"Then I'll shut your mouth for you!" Irene replied as she shoots a fireball hitting the mouth, it does little to stop Motherglare but it gives Irene enough time to jump towards Motherglare to slash at the Silver Scaled dragon " Take This!" Irene shouted, however, the sword doesn't even scrape the scales as the Dragon Queen and her sword was suspended over the nose of the dragon with sparks flying from the blade.

"Not nearly good enough!" Motherglare laughed as he grabs her and throws her out of the tomb mountain.

"Urrgh! Even the Hoshigami No Satsuki couldn't cut him, impossible, I should be able to cut steel at this point." Irene said to herself.

"It's rather simple, The Dark Dragon Tribe worked on a perfect way to counter even your dreaded Hoshigami No Satsuki, my body is over 100 times stronger than steel." Motherglare explained to her as he begins to go for his attack. In an instant, Iren sees dozens of egg-like projectiles come towards her as Motherglare is in the air.

"Eggs?" Irene said shocked to see the eggs, she manages to dodge the attacks only to trip on her bad leg "Damn, the spell is wearing off!" Irene said to herself as she narrowly dodges the explosions with each egg having the force to punch human size craters on the ground, Irene barely evades the attacks.

"HAHAHA! Dance human, dance!" Motherglare laughed as he shoots a massive volley of exploding eggs causing a series of explosions which every second Motherlgare shoots 30 eggs, after a minute of continuous explosions, the mountain collapses "There looks like she's gone" Motherglare then noticed Irene behind going to try slashing him.

"Got you!" Irene said to the dragon as she was about to aim at his eyes however the Silver Dragon swipes his claws and knocks her through several mountains."ARRGH" Irene shouted as she felt a sharp pain as she was smacked miles through rocks, her body was brushed up." Damn it this thing is too strong. It's like fighting against Altas Flames, I can't hold anything back from it, however, I don't know if my body can take it"

"You're hardly worth my time, Come my children!" Motherglare said to her as he shoots 30 eggs onto the ground which all hatch into his spawn.

One of the hatchlings come towards Irene but she evaded it attacks with ease and slashes it in half effortlessly in a swift stroke of her blade, 3 of them shoot blasts at her but Irene reflects the blasts with Hoshigami No Satsuki, having the beams hit through their heads. Irene then sees the hatchling come at her with a blade which almost cuts her but she smashes the hilt of the blade against the skull of the hatchling, 10 of them surround her and shoot laser beams at her but Irene moves so fast, the hatchlings all shoot each other and kill each other. Irene then does a spinning slash, killing the remaining spawn.

"Come on Motherglare, these things again, think of something more original." Irene said to the Silver Dragon as she held onto her blade panting a bit.

"I have. **Evolution** " Motherglare replied as one surviving hatchling then begins to grow into a miniature version of Motherglare being roughly 15 feet tall, Motherglare then shoots 6 more eggs as they rapidly mature into Juvenile sized Dragons.

"How is that possible? How are you able to mature baby dragons that fast?" Irene asked him horrified as what she just saw.

"Using the black magic that created me, I can use my magic to speed up the process of the life cycle. Try fighting grown dragons with each the scales of my Adamantine body." Motherglare explained to her as he was confident in destroying the queen of dragons.

* * *

 **Meanwhile 20 miles away**

Meanwhile around the mountain range. Ingeel and his forces were being swarmed by an unexpected wave of Khangorain Dragons who were hostile to Dragonv along with backup forces from Gabe itself. They see the stampeding army of Dragons heading their way.

"Khangorain Dragons?" Ingeel asked as he punches a dragon charging at him.

"How did they arrive here so fast?" Metalicana asked as he smacks several dragons back with his tail.

One of the dragons appeared to attack Ingeel but Ingeel blocks the punch only to see his hand covered in ice. He noticed an Ice Dragon with scales with reindeer horns.

"You are trespassing on an ally of Khamngora Dragonv." the Ice Dragon said to Ingeel as Ingeel distanced himself and melts the ice covering his arm.

"Stay out of this Khnogra, these people attacked our country." Ingeel replied as he fights off the Ice Dragon.

"Even Dragonv can't fight us all off, I'm General Pikem, the Ice Dragon General." the Ice Dragon said to the Fire Dragon King.

"If you wish war with Dragonv, then your our enemy." Ingeel replied as he charges fire with his fist.

"We proudly ally ourselves with the Dark Dragon Tribe, we want vengeance for Dragonv destroying our great Khnagorain Empire 600 years ago." Pikem shouted as he charged up ice within his hand and was ready to clash.

"Then bring it" Ingeel replied as him and Pikem clash punches and creating an explosion.

Meanwhile, Belserion was with Zeusei and Metalciaina as they see Ingeel clash with general Pikem.

"Seems like Motherglare made a deal with Khanogra, this just got far more intense." Metalicana said to the dragons as they see Ingeel fight the general.

"Behind you!" Bleseiron shouted as Metalciaina dodged a Lighting strike from a Lightning Dragon.

"Impressive, as expected from the Dragon Protection Squad." said a dragon with Light blue scales with lightning scars on his body with one eye covered by a scale.

"So you're one of the Khangorain generals Niadrayg of the Thundercloud?" Metalicana asked him.

"Correct, now time to kill you Dragonvian scum."Niadrayg replied.

Belserion then sees the Grand General of Khangora appear to talk with Belserion. The Dragon appears to be an elderly dragon roughly as old as Belserion with a gray beard hanging down his jaw with gray colored scales with a lanky body due to old age.

"So you people have made a treaty with the Dark Dragon Tribe, to think you people would ally with them again Grand General Teradarth." Belserion said to Grand General.

"Have you grown senile Belserion? Have you forgotten that the Dark Dragon Tribe originated within the lands of Khangora? The Great Demon King Dragon Farnir, his son Megadeth and his powerful Human servant Emperor of Khangora Mon Fang had their empire but you people crushed it, the Dark Dragon Tribe want to go back to the Grand Khangoraian Empire. After all, I am the uncle of Megadeth but given we have fought 600 years ago, you should've remembered that." Teradarth said to Belserion as he got ready to fight.

"I might be getting old however I've not forgotten my ability to fight, I advise we solve this once and for all, we will prove to you that you can't take us within a fight." Belserion said to the Grand General Dragon of Khangora.

"We'll see about that, we have tricks up our sleeves!" Teraderth smirked.

Meanwhile, a few Dragonvian Dragons are fighting against Rock Dragons when one of them starts coughing.

"What's wrong?" One dragon asked another.

"I don't think I feel too good" One of the dragons grunted as a laser shoots out of his chest as a Motherglare Hatchling comes out from the inside killing the dragon.

"What the hell?" One of the dragons shouted as he saw a comrade die in front of him, He then sees swarms of Motherglare Hatchlings and Motherlgare dropping eggs on the ground.

"Damn you bastard!"The dragons shouted as he smashes the creatures bot more of them swarm him and latch on to him, they all explode on him killing the dragon.

Several dragons meanwhile position themselves behind a rock formation where they see Rock Dragons launch Catapults load massive house size boulders launching them at Dragonvian forces.

"Now then, let's ...What's that sound?" one of the dragons heard as they see thousands of humans on horsebacks heading towards bad with several dozen heading towards then.

"Fire!" one of the soldiers chanted as he shot arrows loaded with foul-smelling herbs hitting the dragons on the nose causing them to be disoriented.

"Khnaovgorian Shunk Leaves, Damn it!" one of the dragons gagged as he struggles to breathe.

"Damn, these humans, they part of the Kahngorian and Gabeian Suicide forces." One of the dragons said to the dragons.

One of the people jump on horseback and take out a bomb and light the short fuse to blow themselves up and creating multiple smoke blasts covering the dragon's senses and stunning them. While not enough to kill Dragonvain Dragons, it stuns them long enough to be taken out by Khnogran and Gabian Dragons.

"Looks like the suicide Cavalry units are coming through! Brave stupid humans who die by exploding themselves with a combination of explosives and smoke gas bombs toxic enough to stun a dragon's senses long enough to get our forces to score a kill on them." Teradarth laughed only for Belseiron to not be fazed.

"So that's how you use humans? Thankfully we always have a counter to your clever plans." Belseiron replied as he reveals that Dragonv's Human Corp was advancing into battle at the same time.

Thousands of armed Dragonvian soldiers charge on horseback to intercept the Suicide Calvery division using Jousting Lances and arrows on horseback to attack the advancing waves of soldiers shooting their bombs before they can deneoate on humans and dragons.

"You treat humans are merely food whereas we treat humans as our equals, hence why you can't win against us."Belseiron said to Grand General when Skiadrum and Wessilogia along with Zeusei arrive.

"Commander Belserion, what are your orders?" Zeusei asked him as Bleseiron clashes with Teraderth.

"Wesslogia, go and flank the forces from the sky, Zeusei, you intercept the dragon forces from the from and Skiadrum, take them from the back." Belseiron commanded the three.

"What about the queen Commander?" Zeusei asked him.

"She's the queen of Dragons, she won't lose so easily." Belserion replied.

* * *

 **Back at Irene's location**

Irene struggles with the hatchlings as they are each as durable as Addmatine thanks to Motherglare. The child size dragons were each the size of a single story cottage. Irene aims her blade and swings at the neck of the creature but fails to cut it.

"What?"She said shocked that the attack failed to cut, she then sees Motrhergalre hovering above her.

"These babies are much stronger than the runt, my elite children have Adamanite Scales to boot, they're 100 times more powerful than the runts you fought before." Motherglare laughed as Irene struggled to fight them.

"Damn you!" Irene shouted as she narrowly evades a claw slash attempting to ignore her injuries.

"Frankly you're too weak to even cut me, hence why I decided to play with you with my children." Motherglare laughed as Irene struggles to fight against the 7 creatures as they try to slash at her with their Adamantine[claws and bite her with their teeth.

"AAAHHH DAMN IT!" Irene shouted as one was able to slash her arm producing a mild gash.

"RRAWARG!" One of the children roared as it shot a thin dragon roar towards her like a laser, however, Irene managed to evade the attack as it passed straight through several boulders punching a clean hole through them.

"Take this!" Irene chanted as she creates a slashing wave knocking the creature attacking her back.

"RWAAR!" another spawn roared as it appears behind Irene using highspeed movement to attempt to punch her but Irene blocked the attack, only for another spawn to hit her with her tail.

"KYAACH!" Irene grunted as the tail hit her midsection hard causing her to cough blood and knock her into a boulder. She then sees one of the spawns leap in the air with its small wings.

" **Adamantine Dragon's Talo** n" one of Motherglare's spawns chanted as it dived down, the Dragon Queen barely blocked the slash however the pressure we cut into her shoulder.

"UUGH!" Irene shouted as she grunted in pain as she struggled to hold back the dragon claws as 5 of the spawns encircle her.

"RAAWR!"The hatchlings roared as they shoot their lasers again, Iren using all her strength parries the blow and knocks the dragon pushing her back away from her and does a backflip dodging all the lasers narrowly evading the lasers as one came fatally close to her head and the other grazing her right shoulder.

Irene then sees the hatchlings come at her, she tries to slash at one but one blocks with their dragon claws and another tries to slash her with her dragon claws but she swiftly parries the slash before it can impale her from behind, however it left her open to a punch in the gut causing her to be staggered. One of the other Htahclings kicks her in the face, with another hitting her back with a tail whip.

"No good, my leg is still broken from the attack, these things are no joke….I gotta get back up...I'm pathetic, I can't even overcome this simple pain… This can't be how it ends." Irene said to herself as she was struggling to move as she was surrounded by the Hatchlings as they charged up their lasers.

" **Sword of Divine Light**!" Victor chanted as he generated 5 energy sword projectiles and shoot them at the creatures, effortlessly impaling through them and killing5 of the spawns.

" **Boulder Fist!"** Lexiel chanted ass he smashes one with a single punch with a massive fist enlarged to be the size of a boulder.

It's revealed that Lexiel and Victor both arrived on horseback to aid Irene.

"I never thought I would be glad to see a Dreyar here." Irene said to Lexiel.

"I can't have you dying before we have our battle over who's more fit to rule the kingdom." Lexiel replied as he picked her up.

"You're horribly injured Queen, you need treatment." Victor said to her analyzing her wounds.

"No kidding, my leg was badly injured by Bodlerous sneak attack earlier...I can't fight Motherglare at this condition if I can barely fight his offspring. Where's Grandeeendy? is she treating Altas Flames?" Irene asked him

"He's okay for now, thankfully the laser didn't pierce through his inner scales or he would've died already. Now stand still for this, I'm no healing mage but the Holy Water should treat your minor wounds and restore your stamina long enough to beat him." Victor said to Irene as he treats her leg injuries by pouring water on her injuries.

"Thanks, Pope of Zenotpia, I feel blessed. Almost makes me consider joining the reilgion." Irene said to the Pope of Znerotpia trying to make some light-hearted banter as she 's at least able to stand and stop the bleeding of the wounds thanks to Holy water he poured from small ern.

"That's the most I can do for you for now. Not even a mage of my caliber stands a chance against him! If it's Adamantine body can deflect even spells from the Dragon Protection Squad, there's no way a human could defeat it, even the rare few who can defeat or kill a Dragon." Victor explained to Irene.

"I'm aware, I just have to give it my all, my destiny as Dragon Queen won't end here." Irene replied as her red aura glow as she was determined to fight.

"We will assist others in the area, you make sure he goes down." Lexiel said to Irene as him and the Pope of Zentopia hop on the horse and flee.

"Meddlesome humans, you won't escape!" Motherglare grunted as he spawns 20 more eggs which all grow into Children sized Dragons.

" **Arms+Armor+ Vernier+ReRaise!** "Irene chanted as she embubbed herself with intense power as she was ready to go all out.

One of the creatures come towards the Queen of Dragons however she effortlessly evaded the slash aimed at her neck by ducking down and within a split-second responding with a Lightning flash slash cutting the spawn in half horizontally, slashing through its Admadtine scales. One of the Dragons fires a devastating laser towards her but she parries the blast right back into the mouth, killing the Dragon firing at her. Irene then sees 4 Dragons charge at her at all directions with their claws drawn at her however she manages to do a spinning slash She deflects it back towards the creature's mouth killing it. Irene then sees Mothergalre dive down and try to punch her but she blocks the punch and pushes her back.

"So it seems the dragon queen is still able to fight?" Motheglare asked her.

"Yes, and it would be you who falls today!" Irene replied.

* * *

 **Meanwhile 20 miles away**

Ingeel and Pikem clash attacks with each other as they fight.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar** " ingeel chanted as he shoots his blast at Pikem.

" **Ice Dragons Roar** " Pikem countered as he shoots a powerful ice blast countering the flames resulting in a clouding the battlefield, however, Ingeel then feels pain.

"What...no not now!" Ingeel said to himself as he felt sick at the middle of the battlefield.

 **7 Years ago**

"So I heard rumors you and Minue Jr are going out and she might be pregnant with your child already," Charles asked his close Dragon Friend.

"Yeah we're going out but as for the pregnancy part, it's just a rumor. I would know when I got someone pregnant. After all, a Dragon's Pregnancy is 20 times longer than a human's pregnancy. We only now started having serious bonds. A Dragon pregnancy lasts so long that by the time I have a child, your daughter would already start to have her own child." Ingeel explained to Charles.

"Man that's crazy, you're telling me a female dragon can experience at least 3 years of mood swings, vomiting and morning sickness? Man guess it's not easy being a Dragon, is it?" Charles said to Ingeel baffled at the length of Dragon pregnancy.

"It's even worse for Dragons than humans. We suffer long periods of insomnia inability to taste food, itches and cold sweats. Unlike human men who don't experience what women go through while pregnant, male dragons via their magical bound to a child can also feel morning sickness, inability to taste food, itches and cold sweats, insomnia and mood swings. Founreartly for male dragons, these are symptoms only apparently in the last year of a pregnancy." Ingeel explained to Charles about Dragon pregnancies.

"Jesus, I really hate to be a dragon when it comes to pregnancy," Charles stated looking as if he stumbled across a mutilated corpse given the expression of horror on his face.

 **Present Day**

"We've been only dating for 20 years at this point, could we have conceived a child that fast? Unless it was that one time after our second date " Ingeel thought to himself as Pikem punches him in the face.

"Pay attention, are you worn out already?How sad!" Pikem laughed only to see Ingeel withstood the punch with little injury.

"No, I was just thinking I have something to protect aside from Dragon Queen herself." Ingeel responded as he punches Pikem back knocking him away but the dragon staggered.

"His power increase, no... don't tell me." Pikem said frightened as he sees Ingeel stand with a determined look on his face.

"I can't lose, not here, not now!" Ingeel said to the general as he came at him with a flaming punch as a large explosion occurs.

Meanwhile, multiple dragon roars are fired at advancing dragon troops form Khangora by Weslsgia in the sky as several dragons are killed by the blasts.

"Looks like I got the skies!" Weslsogia said to them as he shoots his laser-like blasts at the legions of Dragons.

"Don't get foolish and arrogant Wesslogia." Skiadrum said to Weiksogia and he uses his shadows to swallow several dragons in Darkness.

Meanwhile, Zeusei punches multiple dragons out with a shockwave.

"One formation down, another one to go" Zeusei said to himself as he sees more legion advancing down the valley towards Empire.

Meanwhile, Grand General Teradrarth and Belserion clash attack moving with deceptively fast speed as they clashed fists with each other with Teradarth using Martial Arts like chops and kicks.

"You haven't rusted out the old man, still as powerful as you were at your prime, I'm impressed that you can enchant your arms to the point my Acid Magic can't melt your scales." Teradarth said to Belserion.

"And you've maintained your fighting style after all these yes too. Your Acid Dragon Magic is as potent as ever"Belserion said to Teradarth as he clashed with the elderly dragon.

"Your queen doesn't compare remotely to Queen Écarlate" Teradarth said to him as he came at Belserion with claws leaking acid but Belserion evades.

"Don't underestimate the daughter of the Queen of dragons" Belserion replied as he uppercuts the dragon and pushes him back.

* * *

 **Back at Irene's location**

Motherglare and Irene step up their fight as Irene dodged 300 rounds of exploding egg bombs from Motherglare but Irene manages to dodge each attack and counters with a slashing wave which cuts through 30 eggs however the attack is tanked with ease thanks to his Adamantine body.

" **Dividing Wind** " Irene chanted as she does a highspeed slash against Motherglare's neck but the Admdatine Dragon effortlessly tanked the slash even with enchantments "Damn it, nothing I'm doing is cutting him" Irene said to herself as she struggles to cut the dragon but she was grabbed.

"I told you your sword can't cut me!" Motherglare laughed as he tries to squeeze Irene however Irene slips out his grip but with considerable effort.

"Damn, he's strong, stronger than anything I fought!" Irene said to herself as she sees Motherglare flies up into the air.

" **Adamantine Dragon's Talo** n" Motherglare chanted as he attempts to stab Irene through her chest with his talons but Irene manages with all her strength hold his foot back and parry the strike and leaps to strike him at the eyeballs.

"Scales or not, your eyeballs aren't immune." Irene shouted as he goes to slash the dragon only to get surprised when even the eyeballs couldn't be cut "Impossible!"Irene shouted shocked that she couldn't cut his eyeballs, she's shot in the chest by Motherglares finger badly injuring her"URRGH!" Irene grunted as she sustained serious injury, she narrowly avoided her heart by 19cm however is coughing up blood due to her grave wound caused by the thin laser between her chest and shoulder." FUCK!" Irene gasped as she struggled to breathe, he vision getting blurred.

"Fool, a very prudent move, even dragons can be killed with magic if a powerful enough mage goes through their eyeballs rather than scales however even my eyes are made of Adamantine. It seems you were desperate if you resulted to such extent, queen of dragons, how laughable. You would never compare to your mother if a mere normal dragon turned into a Chimera dragon can beat you… Now you will die alongside your mother on your birthday as well with your father….The king would laugh when he sees you die." Motherglare laughed as he sees Irene stumble down.

Irene falls into unconsciousness as she was close to dying again where she sees her mother.

"Mother!" Irene said to her as she rushes to hug her.

"Daughter!"Queen Écarlate said to her.

"I failed you...i failed to live to protect your dream!" Irene said to her with tears in her eyes.

"You haven't failed daughter, you are still in this world. I came here to tell you that you're making a major mistake as you fight." Queen Écarlate said to her daughter.

"Mistake? What mistake, I've hit him with literally everything I've got." Irene said to her mother.

"To Master the blade, you have to channel out your true convictions, that would be your strength, as long as you never give up, you can draw out its true power." Queen Écarlate explained to her daughter as Irene got powered up.

"Still his scales are too hard for even the Holy blade to cut, what can i do?" Irene asked her mother extremely frustrated at how tough her opponent is, beyond anyone she fought before.

"You're other biggest mistake is merely acting as if the blade is but one blade, the Hoshigami No Satsuki isn't one blade, it's 100 blades within one blade. You can change the shape and size of the blades into any of the 100 blades consisting of the blade. You must search your soul and the soul fo the blade to find the right blade for your sword."Queen Écarlate explained to her daughter as she shows her power.

"You right, all this time i merely thought of the Hoshigami No Satsuki as one blade when it's 100 blades in one. It's time i searched for the right blade for this battle." Irene replied as her mother summoned 100 blades onto the ground.

"Find the right one that is perfect for this battle." Queen Écarlate said to Irene as Irene goes to find the right swords within her thoughts.

Outside Irene's mind, Motherglare stands over Irene's body with his foot about to crush her.

"Join your whore mother in hell." Motherglare said to Irene only to see her stand back up with an intense aura.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ILL OF MY PARENTS AGAIN!" Irene shouted as her sword glow crimson as she powers up stronger than before as she stands up defiant despite her serious wound. Motherglare goes to strike down with his claws only for the Queen of Dragons to swing down her blade slashing his hand, cutting through the scales of his arm, slightly drawing blood.

"What?" Motherglare shouted in pain shocked to see his hand wounded by a human. He noticed Irene's blade changed shape.

" **Rip, Hoshigami No Satsuki** **Hachidori Katana"** Irene chanted as she turns her blade into a sharp serrated Katana with 14 arrows going down engraved on the blade with which vibrates at the speed of a hummingbird with a rapier like a hilt considering of metallic feathers as it moves around like a chainsaw."YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Irene shouted in range as she dashed at speeds so fast that even Motherglare couldn't see.

"What is this power, it's so immense, how is she generating this much power… a human." Motherglare said to herself as Irene slashes him from behind drawing more blood from the dragon."WHY YOU! **Adamantine Dragon Fist.** " Motherglare shouted as he goes to punch Irene but the dragonslayer counters the attack.

" **Crescent Dragon Whirlwind!** " Irene countered as she does a twirl of her blade and then spins it and generated a horizontal gust knocking the dragon back and before he lands slashes him through the scales drawing blood and causing him to be sent through a mountain slashing the mountain he hits cleanly in half.

Motherglare busts out fo the rumble having quite a deep gash across his torso getting blood to stain his stainless Adamantine body getting the dragon enraged.

"You blade, it changed... How did you?" Motherglare asked shocked to see the blade moving as if was hundreds of hummingbird feathers moving.

"Hoshigami No Satsuki is 100 blades within one and i found the perfect one to deal with your tough hide. The Bird Sword **Hoshigami No Satsuki Hachidori Katana(** ハチドリの刀 _Japanese for Humming Bird Sword_ ) consists of hundreds of serrated blades that move at the speed of a hummingbird wing which greatly increases the cutting power of the Hoshigami No Satsuki, even your scales can't withstand it." Irene explained to the dragon as she holds onto her vibrating sword.

"Ha, too bad I'm not letting you near me! **Egg Bomb Barrage** " Motherglare chanted as he shoots 100 exploding eggs per second towards the Queen of Dragons.

" **Hachidori Katana:Hane no Ame(** ハチドリの刀 羽の雨 _Japanese for Humming Bird Sword:_ _Feather Rain_ )" Irene countered as she swung her sword and generating hundreds of blade-like feathers which shoot from the swords slash arc canceling out the exploding eggs.

" **Adamantite Beam Barrage.** " Motherglare chanted as he shoots multiple smaller beams from the small holes within his body however the Queen of Dragons deflects each laser with ease.

"Come on, that all you got?" Irene said to the dragon standing defiant, ignoring her wounds making the dragon extremely nervous and terrified.

"YOU BITCH! DIE! **Adamantine slash!** " Motherglare shouted as he slashes with his claws which produces a shockwave however Irene evades it, however, the dragon ] appears behind the Dragon Queen " **Got you now Adamantine Brilliant Slash!** " Motherglare shouted as he goes to slash down Irene with both hands to produce a powerful clash slash which splits a mountain cleanly in half only to be blocked by her blade"What!" the dragon shouted as he was surprised Irene blocked his slash.

"You're done!" Irene shouted as she swung her blade with immense strength, slashed across the chest, creating a massive gash through the midsection of the dragon causing the dragon to stagger as a fountain of blood rains on the battlefield however despite the deep chest wound, he withstood it and began charging up his Dragon Roar.

" **Adamantine Dragon Roa** r" Motherglare chanted as he shoots a massive blue laser blast towards Irene as his last-ditch effort.

"Not if I can stop it **Deus Eques**!" Irene chanted as she uses a full enchantment as she struggles to hold back the dragon roar as she's being pushed back, with her slowly being moved a meter. every second for 30 intense seconds as the queen of dragons stood her ground.

"It's useless, there's no defense that can block that attack, once it hits you, it would obliterate you" Motherglare laughed as he pushes her back more towards a boulder.

"I told you...I WON'T GIVE UP! IM THE QUEEN OF DRAGONS, I WON'T FALL TO YOU! " Irene shouted as she swings her blade vertically, chopping the Dragon roar in half as the blast is cut in half and narrowly misses her body punching holes in two mountains in a distance. Irene was severely exhausted from holding back the attack.

She then sees Motherglare high in the air flying up into the Stratosphere high above the clouds preparing for his final attack. He struggled to get to the air, ignoring his immense bleeding chest wound.

"She took the bait, she's too injured to defend herself against my true strongest attack. Prepare to face the end. **Adamantine Dragon Sword Horn."** Motherglare chanted as he begins his descend down towards Irene with a flying headbutt. The Queen of Dragons struggles to get back up.

"If he hits me at full force, I'm dead." Irene said to herself as she struggles to get back up. She then saw the dragon coming.

"It's over Queen of Dragons!" Motherglare laughed as he came towards her.

"NOT IN YOUR LIFE! **Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise!** "Irene shouted as she withstands her wounds with one last breath and holds her blade with two hands as the blade vibrates faster

" **Hachidori Katana:Wakeru Yama Tsubasa (** ハチドリの刀分ける 山翼 _Japanese for Humming Bird Sword: Dividing Mountain_ _Wing_ )" Irene chanted as she closes her eyes and puts her sword in her state, just when Motherglare is about to hit her, she redraws the blade with enough force to easily bisect the Sliver scaled Dragon in one hit. Before Motherglare knew it he was cleaved in half by the Queen of Dragons. Motherglare flew down in the ground bisected cleanly by the sword that shifted into a thin steel wing with feathers spinning and vibrating faster than a hummingbirds wings moving at 120 flaps per second.

"Impossible, my Adamantine body...cleaved in two.." Motherglare coughed as he coughs up blood.

"This is what you get for messing with the queen!" Irene said to the dragon as her dress was stained with blood, then the wounds then begin to catch up with her and cough up blood as she felt down clutching onto her chest as her sword reverted back to its base state.

* * *

 **Meanwhile 20 miles away**

Ingeel stands over a defeated Pikem with bruises and cuts on his body while Pikem had second-degree burns on his body.

"Dragonv is too strong..."Pikem said to himself.

Ingeel meanwhile was notably affected by the pregnancy of his girlfriend.

"That was close, I'm not going to die before we have our child together...Minue." Ingeel said to himself, he then senses danger " Then queen is in trouble"

Meanwhile, on the battlefield, the Gabeian and Kahgoran army were retreating after heavy losses as all the defenses were destroyed. Belserion and Teraderth were both worn out.

"You won this battle Dragonv, we will retreat but mark our words when the Dark Dragon Tribe make their move, we will invade again." Teraderth said to Belserion as he begins to retreat with his men.

Meanwhile, Dragonvian Human corp forces have managed to kill 5,000 of the Khangorian troops and 15,000 Gaibean forces who were trying to disorient Dragons with powder keg bombs filled with neasous and toxic gases. A General kills the last Gabidrian soldier stabbing the charging man armed with scimitar with his spear.

"Looks like we secured the valley! Now to find our queen and ensure her safety." one of the Dragonvian generals said to the men.

Meanwhile, several dragons shoot Dragon Roars taking out the Cappaluts the rock dragons were using.

"Looks like we did it, we managed to beat the unbeatable country" on of the Dragonvian Dragons said as they marched around the remains of Empire Tomb Mountain.

* * *

 **Back at Irene's Location.**

Grandeeney lands with a healed up Altas Flames with all of the humans that went to rescue Irene who they're horrified to see barely clinging to life. She had multiple injuries, the most serious being her gaping chest wound.

"Mother!" Irene said in a weak wispy voice as blood was coming out of her mouth.

"QUEEN!" Grandeeney shouted as she landed near her and uses her healing magic on her wounds.

"IRENE!" Anna shouted as she rushed to her and goes to hug her.

"Damn it, she's hurt again." Erenjack shouted.

"Don't worry, I can heal her up." Grandeeney said to them as she heals the wounds, within minutes Irene was able to move but was worn out.

"We gotta stop seeing you like this queen, what kind of Royal Guard would I be if keep seeing you like this?" Erenjack asked the queen glad to see her alive as he hugs her only to hurt her.

'OWWW, OWW OWW, don't hug me, my body is still in pain" Irene said to Erenjack as he lets go.

"To think you took someone who took on Altas Flames, you really are the Queen of Dragons." Jade said to Irene as Irene was laying down with her tore up dress.

"You're a mess Irene, we need to get you changed up." Anna said to her.

"I look that bad huh?" Irene chuckled as she could barely move.

"Save your strength, for now, we're here to get you out of here cousin" Rena replied.

"How are we going to move her? Her body is in so much pain that merely touching her would hurt her." Erenjack asked concerned at her state.

"Leave that to me! **Open Gate of the Clock Key"** Anna chanted as she summoned Horologium.

"Horologium, long time no see!" Irene said to the clock.

"Seems like you need some help!" Horologium answered as he teleports her into the clock.

"Been years since I've been in here, it's much tighter and smaller than I remember. Is what she says." Horologium replied summarizing Irene's words.

"Well me and you are adults now Irene!" Anna replied.

"This has been the worse birthday since my parent's death. Is what she says." Horologium replied summarizing Irene's words.

"Well, we can have your birthday party at the Heartfilla Estate later to make up for the disaster." Jade stated as she said to Irene.

"Sounds excellent! Is what she says." Horologium replied summarizing Irene's words.

"We would be glad to attend, although your building isn't large enough to fit us." Altas Flames stated.

"That and you're a walking fire hazard." Lexiei replied with his rude joke as he gets off the horse with the Pope.

"Now that we're done here, let's get out of here, we've crushed the enemy."Victor said to everyone only to notice Motherglare was moving.

"How?Is what she says." Horologium replied summarizing Irene's words.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I've converted my body to a bomb and once I blow, everyone here in this country will die, say your prayers." Motherglare laughed as he was going to blow himself up.

Just when he's about to blow Ingeel appeared at high speeds.

" **Fire Dragon Fist**!" Ingeel chanted as he punches straight into Motherglare causing him to cough up blood.

"NOO!" Motherglare shouted as he begins to melt and vaporizes him into ashes before he can blow up.

"Right on time!Is what she says." Horologium said to Irene.

"You did well queen, however, looks like you need medical attention" Ingeel said to Irene.

"Thankfully I treated her worse injuries but she still needs rest within the infirmary." Grandeeney replied as they go to Dragonv.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Aaltsiaaika**

Within the throne room within the Dark Dragon Tribe's castle within an Island with the fortress taking up most of the island. surrounding the island is a dense forest. The castle is massive Castletown with the main castle tower around the south-central part of the island. A tree like Dragon sits on a throne acting for Krauser's behalf.

"What is the status report of the queen of dragons?" Kamekus said to his general.

"She's far exceeded our expectations, she's growing at a much stronger rate than we expected, she's already above a B class Dragon, if we wait any longer, she might be too powerful by the time Lord Krauser awakens."General Drangus explained to Kamekus.

"We have no choice, we lack the strength to fight her at the moment, our opportunity to kill her has passed, call off mobilization of troops, until our Emperor is back at full strength, we can't take any risk"Kamekus explained to the general.

"Maybe so but thanks to the success of Motherglare, if we use more dark magic to enhance our dragon troops, we can prevail within the war" Drangous explained to him.

"You raise an interesting point however we can't act into war without the Demon Dragon King, if we start on integrating this dark magic experiment more, we can get enough forces to win this war." Kamekus replied.

* * *

 **The Next day**

 **1st Person POV**

 **April 29, X388.**

I woke up within the Heartfilla Estate, having barely won against the Gabiean rebellion forces and having defeated the Dragonland confederacy. Whitestone One was under reconstruction due to Boudlerous bold attack on me so I temporarily relocated here with the Dragon Protection Sqaud within a neighboring Dragon town. Thankfully the chest wound wasn't too deep, the real injury is my leg which is in a cast and I was on crutches, I was to be inactive for weeks regarding training.

The area was vast, the area of the Heartfilia Arc was roughly the size of the Ancient Crocus Empire city of Mongolia. The Mansion itself towered over 15 stories high despite having only 6 floors within the Mansion and the mansion was roughly 2 acres wide with the house alone.

The building sat in a vast, grassy plain, crossed by a series of roads, with some buildings being placed here and there near them. The Heartfilia family gained a lot of money thanks to the fact they helped reconstructed the entire country and were viewed as heroes. Most of their wealth went into charity and building new churches across the land, the remaining small percentage went into making their own palace for their family, they're wealth rivaled the royal family within Fiore.

"Thanks for letting me stay in your bed Anna, hopefully, I'm not too much of an inconvivence," I said to her.

"You're welcome, don't worry I have multiple bedrooms within the house, we do own a palace even the Royal Family of Fiore would be envious of..."Anna replied to me as she checked on my wounds.

"It's amazing how fast you recover!"Anna said to me as she removes my bandages around my left breast where I was shot at, Anna then puts new bandages on me." Then again these things probably helped prevent the fatal blow" Anna joked as she held onto my breast as she bandaged me up.

"If I had your boobs, those blasts would've bounced off me! I didn't know you knew how to sew bandages Anna" I replied with my own joke.

"Very funny, also yes I do help out the injured and sick much like the great Messiah would want." Anna replied blushing at her skills.

"Now then, mind if I borrow one of your dresses?" I asked her.

After taking a long bath, I went downstairs in a beautiful white dress where I saw my friends.

"Sis!" Lena said to me as she hugged me.

"Hey, Lena!" I answered as I hugged her back.

"Glad to see you recovered." Jade said to me as she hugged me.

"Look what we prepared for you." Victor said to me as I saw a massive strawberry catch in the middle of the massive dining room for me.

"It's a smaller party than expected but at least we got the party set up."Erenjack said to me, I had tears of joy.

"It's thanks we give for you cousin" Rena replied.

"Now our niece, let's begin your birthday celebration." Asuka said to me as she was ready to cut the cake.

* * *

 **Later on at Rosemary plains**

After cutting the cake and celebrating my birthday party in the Heartfilla manor. Me and Anna along with my Cousin, Aunt and Uncle arrived at where my parents died. 6 years ago, a titanic clash occurred between former Queen of Dragons, the King of Dragonv and 3 S class Dragons miles away from Rosemary village, the damage to the landscape was still present with burned grass and dried up lava on parts ot the ground, the massive crater was filled up almost completely with moss and ferns grounding on the burnt landscape, Anna reveals that at the center of the ruined burned out grassland was a small developing village near a small pound. At the middle of the two was two bronze statues of former Queen Écarlate Dragonvich aka my mother and Charles Kingthwalker aka my father.

The small village had paved over roads of cobblestone and had houses being constructed and built around it, it was a recently established town too, couldn't be any more than a year or two old. On the plague of the statute, it read " In honor of Queen Écarlate Hirio Mujika Dragonv Kinghtwalker and King Charles Dragonv knightwalker, the two leaders who have helped bring over 12 years of wealth and peace in the continent of Isghal. Charles Nightwalker was the mightiest mage within the world helped Fiore overcome countless battles and also with courage and bravery paved the way for a great new world." I was brought to tears reading it and I hugged Anna.

"You made this for me? " I asked Anna.

"It was a father who made this for you, your family did so many things to help out the world." Anna said to me as I hugged her.

"My sister was truly one of a kind, we will miss her."Asuka said to me.

"The town is still under construction but when we build this town, what you wish to name this town Irene?" Anna asked me.

"Hmm, perhaps the town of Strawberry. , My parents and I loved Strawberry and given most of the towns in Fiore are named after a flower or plants or even trees, Strawberry is very fitting for this blossoming new town." I explained to Anna.

"Father and I would make this town Strawberry, every day on your birthday, we will have a hunt for Strawberries and make this into a great Strawberry Meadow where we can have strawberries on your brithday." Anna said to me as she loved the idea of beautiful flowers.

"And we will come here as well every birthday our dear neice." Asuka said to me as she hugged me.

"Indeed, we will have your birthday and honor your parents on the same day." Uncle Frederick replied as he hugged me too.

"You've become a great woman much like your mother." Asuka stated.

"Thanks, I wish my mother and father were here to see me." I replied.

"We're always here for you Irene, especially me." Anna replied.

* * *

 **A few days later**

After recovering at the Heartfilla Estate, I begin to leave the manor when I saw Ingeel outside looking very excited, he was with his Girfirend Minune Jr who looked a bit larger than usual.

"You recovered my queen!" Ingeel said to me.

"Yep, thanks to the Heartfilla estate, it helped out greatly. How's the construction of Whitestone One?"I asked him.

"Seems to be closer to completion, you can rest there tonight" Ingeel answered,

"Thanks, so you seem happy Ingeel, also why is Minue jr here with you?" I asked Ingeel.

"We got two things to tell you, both good news." Minue Jr said to me smiling happily.

"Good News?" I asked them, it was a literal breath of fresh air.

"The first good news is that you've been called by tribal leaders by different parts of Gabe who announced a cease-fire against Dragonv and wished to be part of the Dragonv Alliance. " Ingeeel explained to her.

"Wait, Gabe of all countries? But they never made a peace deal with us." I said shocked to learn this.

"Yep, they were impressed on how you took down the King Boluderous and fought with such vigor against Motherglare, they want to consider trade with Dragonv." Miune explained to her.

"Thanks, I will make sure the deal goes through, this can help lead to greater economic prosperity with increased caravans. Now, what's the other good news." I asked them excited only to see Ingeel smile.

"Miune... how about you tell him?" Ingeel aksed her holding her hand,

'I'm pregnant!" Minue said happily.

"WHAT!?" I said shocked.

"Yep, me and Minue are having a child!" Ingeel explained ot me.

"A child? You two.. so that's why I always see you holding hands?" I said to them.

"When is the baby due?" I asked them.

"A Dragon's Pregnancy is 20 times longer than a human's stated that the baby is in the Third Dragon Trimester at over 664 weeks. A dragon pregnancy last 800 weeks, in other words in 3 years, I will give birth to my child in 3 years."Minue explained to me.

"So have you named your child yet?" I asked them.

"Yes, we will name him Ingina" Ingeel replied.

"Awesome, I can't wait to see your child born!" I replied to them as I thought of my future child.

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Death's door**

Ah childbirth, the joy a woman felt within her heart when she gave birth to her child. Sadly the events of my life wouldn't allow for thins to go through this way. From x388 to X391, the world had a brief era of peace however that peace wouldn't last, the Dragon war came far earlier than I could've expected with a great human toll of life beyond anything I experience.

Ignia was born on February 20, X391, Igneel never got to raise him though for months later, the Dragon King Festival and the second Dragon war began after eh war Ingeel was forced to be separated from his wife Minue as he came part of the 400-year plan. No one knew what came of either Minue Jr or her Igina, it's assumed that they long died from Ancologia given Ancologia killed all the Dragons in the past.

At least Ingeel was able to see his child born properly and for a few months was able to hold his child in his arms, that's more than I can say for myself.

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Death's door**

Amazing how being without my child wrapped me to this extent, my soul was tainted by the events that would occur before my change and even more so afterward. I left the portal of my teenage year feeling even more of a piece of shit for what I've become. I had everything back then and now I have nothing. The older me had a heart that radiated brighter than the sun, I was literally a shadow of my former self. The light appeared to be slightly closer then more I walked into the sea of the abyss where I saw another painting, this time it was a painting of Myself, Anna, Victor and the Fairy 12 facing off against the Tartarus guild, the greatest threat to humanity second to the Dark Dragon Tribe.

T **o be continued**

* * *

 **(A/N: And like that the New Queen of Dragons Arc is over and we're now onto Act 3 of the story which is the Past Tartarus Arc. Yes as you can tell I did read the most recent chapters of Fairy Tail and decided to include Iginla last second as an origin story for ingeel, while I doubt I would be doing a fanfic follow up to 100 year quest soon, i still added his birth into the fan fiction for development purposes to Ingeel.**

 **And now the time comes closer until Irene becomes the Scarlet Despair as the wheels of Density turn as the events come closer and closer to being achieved. As seen within the Queen of Dragons Arc, Irene was developing herself to be the badass as she is, now comes the Past Tartarus Arc. Trust me when I say that they're going to be much stronger than canon and much tougher too and while in the Queen of Dragons Arc, Irene was the one getting the most development, multiple characters are going to get the spotlight in that arc and a certain romance alluded in the story will finally surface.**

 **Like how I utilized Motherglare? Yep Motherglare within my story is what I call Chimera Dragon's which are dragons that have been enhanced by dark magic that can use multiple elements and have been mutated for combat purposes to be stronger than an average Dragon. Looking at Motherglare unique powers which is the Adamantine Body and being able to produce hundreds of eggs at once make me think Motherglare wasn't a naturally created dragon but a dragon that was modified. The reproductive powers of Motherglare I based on Seahorses given Male Seahorses can reproduce offspring and produce hundreds at once. Thanks to the concept of an Armored Dragon from Fairy Tail 100 year quest, it won't be the last time the Chimera Dragon concept is used, expect them to appear more during the Second Grand Dragon War.**

 **As for the** **Hoshigami No Satsuki, yep Irene is now able to tap into her true power of the blade and as we all know, it's a sword that transforms into 100 different blades. the extending blade which you're used to seeing is merely the most default sword form, the extending blade, the sword form you have seen debut this chapter is the Extending form of the sword which can extend to attack Dragons however the blade's large size makes it hard to wield and heavy to move around making it easy to dodge.**

 **Hoshigami No Satsuki Hachidori Katana(** ハチドリの刀 _Japanese for Humming Bird Sword_ ) **turns her blade into a sharp serrated Katana with 14 arrows going down engraved on the blade with which vibrates at the speed of a hummingbird with a rapier like a hilt considering of metallic feathers as it moves around like a chainsaw. This greatly increases cutting power as it saws through Dragon Scales with ease and increases the user's speed and even give her slight levitation and flight, it's essentially the Heaven's Wheel Armor of the blade form, purely meant for offensive power. Much like Heaven's Wheel Armor, it would be less effective against stronger dragons as it only makes her twice as powerful.**

 **Yep, i plan to given Irene at least 10-12 more Practical Blade transformations to be used throughout the series to spice up the swordsmanship battle before we get to the inevitable Dragon Slayer Magic. I won't go into details of the sword transformations but there's more where that's coming from.**

 **As for the Dragons killed in this arc, yes they will all reappear in the Dragon Festival Arc after the Grand Magic Games with the same abilities and personalities as they have within this fanfiction much later down the road. This Arc would essentially be eqaulivent to Bleach's Agent of the Shinigami Arc, easing in and giving Irene development in abilities and character whereas the Tartarus Arc would be the Soul Society Arc of the fanfic, prepare for a hell of an arc coming soon.**

 **Motherglare: 16,250 MPF, DRx20 up to 23,333 MPF**

 **Irene (Age 18):15,544 MPF base, 16,210 MPF using Enchantments, 17,210 MPF with base full power, 17876 MFF using Enchantments full power, 19,666 MPF with the full power Hoshigami No Satsuki, 20,332 MFF using Enchantments,** **24,000 MPF** **Hoshigami No Satsuki Hachidori Katana, 28,666 MPF using Hachidori Katana:Wakeru Yama Tsubasa**

 **Motherglare child spawns: 14,333 MPF each with DR up to 17,665 MPF**

 **Motherglare: 16,250 MPF, DRx20 up to 23,333 MPF, 23,333 MPF full power**

 **Review, Fave and Subscribe)**


	16. Tale of Two Queens

**Chapter 15: Tale of Two Queens**

 **(A/N: And like clockwork, we've made it to the Past Tartarus Arc, the arc where the origins of Tartarus are touched upon. This arc would explain many things about the Tartarus arc not explored in canon along with the Lore of Zentopia as well as backstories for certain characters and will tie into the Dragon King Festival Arc later on. If Irene was the star of the last arc, well she still is here but there are more characters here who are in the spotlight and would get their chance to shine and grow much as Irene did. Anyways without further ado, let's start off the Tartarus Arc, in X389, 402 years before the Fairy Tail one begins. Been dealing with tooth pain for the last 2 months so this chapter was severely delayed but now that i got the tooth extracted out, I'm back at full swing. Special thanks to my beta reader Geralt D. Wolfwood for helping me with this chapter.)**

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Death's door**

I continued down the valley to my death the light was getting a bit less Sea of darkness felt as if I was traversing the cosmos when all the stars have died except for one. As I walked I see 12 stars appear in the sky, those starts were there to represent the former team during one of the darkest points of the human race, the Tartarus Guild where the former 12 Demon Gates terrorized the land. I then saw a painting of myself as a young maiden adult, next to me was Anna Heartfilla, my best female friend Lena Marvell, my best male friend Erenjack, the Pope of Zentopia Victor Heartfilla and other people there, surrounding us was the Tartarus Guild and their wicked evil. I went through the painting as if entering a portal and before I knew it, I was watching myself as a young adult again.

* * *

 **Whitestone One, Dragonv**

 **October 31, x389**

I began my day waking up to the tranquil sounds of the morning winds. The temperatures were already cold within this time of year and the harvest season was beginning to wrap up but those weren't the only things ripening. Looking at my mirror, my height peaked at 175cm which is fairly tall for women, however looking at my body, it was like looking at a greek goddess. My red hair reached towards my bottom and it was beautiful and glowing, my eyes were a brown color which sometimes had an amethyst glow to them.

My body was the perfect idea of a woman and the perfect ideal for a man for procreation purposes. My Breasts were so massive, they were hard to conceal with clothing less than that of garments meant for morbidly obese women. Just one year ago, i was already an E Cup which was ridiculous enough, Now my boobs morphed in just one year to J Cups or L cups using the Alvarez Numerical system, that's a cup size increase of over 5 Inches. My waist was thin but still fairly proportional to my body with slight muscle definition to it, if i worked out more, i would have feminine abs, as for my ass, it was 10 cm larger and thicker, in fact, my BHW would be 106 cm Bust,70cm waist and, 110 cm hips (46,28,43 Inches) with slightly muscular arms and legs. Next, to Anna, i was often regarded as the most beautiful woman in the world and there were already many men attempting to court me.

After my royal bath, i put on my outfit. I wore my mother's regal white dress with her infamous cleavage Window and her back fully exposed and had nothing covering her breasts underneath her outfit. It was the only outfit i could find that fits me and even then on the chest it was tight given my mother's bust was 3 inches smaller at the cup volume was 2 inches bigger making it feel weirder, she also had a thinner waist which made it feel very tight on my waist, however on my ass, it was slightly loose as my bottom was slightly smaller too. After putting my clothes on which included the white gloves, i had my servants work on my hair. I had my hair combed to the right side of my head with bangs covering near my right eye with two sharp bangs covering nearly my right eye with a braided tuff at the right side of my head near the ear, it was to give me a more regal look, after all, such a hairstyle would be very common amongst my family tree.

I technically came to power 8 years ago after my parents were tragically killed by the Dark Dragon Tribe, an evil organization of Anti Human Dragons who wish to destroy Dragonv and enslave humanity as they had for many Millennia of human existence. My parents died protecting me and the kingdom and dealt a serious blow to King Krauser that has him comatose, it was to buy time until became powerful enough to fully master the Hoshigami No Satsuki, a Holy Sword created from the rarest metal in the world maginum heated with dragon flame quenched in demon blood and blessed by priests of Nearly every major religion in the world, it was one of the few times dragons demons and gods came together for a common cause something that would likely never happen again. Due to the edicts forbidding gods from stepping into earth land.

Since my parent's death, I had to train in order to live up to my parent's power and potential. For 4 years until i was 15, i trained within the Aird deserts of Zen, a small Zenith nation surrounded by Asekrhamni enemies in Middle Earthland adjusting to the rough terrain of the country as a form of training before returning to the kingdom which was falling apart without a strong leader. For 4 years, i fought a Dragon running sex trafficking rings across the continent and devouring humans, i fought a demented Dragon Serial Killer who murdered a whole mining town of dragons, i fought an ex-Dragon navy Sergeant who abaonded Dragon to become a Dragon Pirate raiding the Ishgar sea, i survived an assassination attempt from an assassin dragon who infriated the ranks of Dragonv's army and i had fought an attempt on my life on my own birthday against a Secessionist Dragon and a Chimera experimental Dragon. There has been a little break for me between these events, thankfully things seem to be quieting down for the most part since the great battle of Gabe last year and the attempt by Asekrhamn's armies to take back Gabe over several months back, perhaps i can wind down a bit from the constant warfare going on.

I walked around thinking about the last crazy 8 years of my life which pushed me to the limit every time, every last second I came close to dying, every last second someone close to me came from dying. The war has yet to begin and yet i keep thinking of the close calls. I couldn't fathom in the slightest how much worse my life was going to get at this point.

I came to hear my two guards talking about the recent string of attacks happening within Ishgar, these attacks were small and isolated but it seemed like the doing of the Dark Dragon Tribe.

"I heard that there's been another attack on humans again within Ishgar." One of the guards said to another.

"Those Dark Dragon Tribe dragons are getting bolder and more brazen with their killings." the other guard replied.

"It seems that the Anti Human Dragons are desperately trying to stoke conflict within our borders and our ally nation borders in order to increase Anti Human support amongst Dragons, though this is quite odd, while the dragons within the Alakitasia continent and Amato are not as smart as Ishgarinan Dragons, it makes little sense for them to so small scale isolated attacks, they're usually a lot more brazen and destructive than this." Belserion explained to the guard wondering about the suspicious killings that don't tend to fit the MO of the Dragons.

"Sage Dragon Commander Belserion, you seem to have returned on your journey" one of the guards said to the white scaled dragon.

"I need to talk to Irene, where is she?" Belserion asked the guard.

"She's at the courtyard as usual Commander Belserion" the guard replied.

I was overhearing the conversation not far from my flower garden within the next room, the vast courtyard was easily the size of 700 Acres and was well over 6 Dragon Stories high to the stained glass that gave the indoor plants sunlight, within the massive park able to fit over 10,000 dragons and countless thousands of humans was. There were thousands of plant species within the immense garden that consist of all the flowers of various nations worldwide including palm trees from the tropics. Despite the frigid brutal weathers of Dragonv, the Greenhouse like garden was often powered by a spell that kept many plants in good growing conditions year long. at the center of the garden is a larger statue of the first Queen of Dragon and Belserion actually made to be life-size and in the scale of the two. This was considered the largest garden in the world at its time visited by millions of visitors globally and was my place of gathering.

I was humming the National Anthem of my nation being Wings of Liberty as i checked on the flowers as they were blooming lovely today when Belserion arrived.

"Irene!" Belserion said to be happy to see me.

"Belserion, you returned, judging by your expression something is amiss." I asked him wondering his concern look on his face.

"..., The Dragons of Alatsikia are mobilizing far quicker than I thought they would. The intelligence Vemoniksy gather state that while their leader is still nowhere near conscious, they are mobilizing far faster than we thought possible. We also have reports of unknown deaths isolated across Fiore, Seven Bosco and Ishgal as a whole, I fear there's a growing sect of Anti Dragon humans running around Ishgar that are trying to mobilize forces on our alliance soil." Belserion explained to me wondering about the increasing threat of the Dark Dragon Tribes growth in Ishgar.

"To think they would act so fast, damn them. We can't let those animals take root in our ally nations if i were to assume, Serenity must behind this." I said to my grandpa suspecting our rival nation might be behind these attacks.

"We won't let them take root in Ishgal, we will protect those humans." Belserion replied with confidence that we can prevail at the end.

"Hopefully we can!" I responded with confidence in my tone.

"Irene, you must become stronger, you're almost there but still not enough to fully wield the power of your mother " Belserion said to me giving me the honest truth.

"I will, so what's the next step of training?" I asked my Grandpa.

"You have to fight Altas Flames." Belserion answered.

"Oh, that's all?" I asked him jokingly.

"Without the Homsigikai no Satsuki." Belseiron replied with a stern look on his face, that was nuts, fighting a dragon who can burn magic without a dragon-slaying sword? That was outright suicidal.

"Without it? HOW CAN I WIN AGAINST HIM WITHOUT THAT?" I asked Belserion.

"You're the queen of Dragons, you're supposed to be able to beat a B Class Dragon without your Homsigikai no Satsuki. Your mother was able to save you when you were kidnapped by Capoke without using her sword at all, the Homsigikai no Satsuki is meant to be the last resort of the power you wield" Belsseiron explained to me.

"Still of all dragons, a dragon who i can't even hit without being burned to a crisp?" I said to my Dragon Grandpa confused on how i could even prevail against Altas Flames." You've learned enchantment Magic, you can find a way to win." Belserion replied sternly.

"You really have confidence i can prevail?" I asked him.

"I know you can, after seeing your fight with Motherglare and your recent fight against the Dragon Kings of Gabe and Twelve, you can prevail against Altas Flames even without the Hoshigami no Satsuki. King Rey Fullbuster has arranged the fight already ahead of time, in one week, you will do battle with him, Queen Hilda and King Rangaorkalong with Altas Flames." Belserion explained to me as his word had me in a cold sweat, all of them versus me.

"No fair, i have to fight them and Altas Flames?" I asked not thrilled to fight him

"You will be fighting as a team with Lena, Erenjack and Rena, you won't fight alone." Belserion answered me.

"A week, that's barely preparation time, also i was going to go hang out with Anna today in Fiore so I can be there tomorrow for the All Saints Day Festival where the leaders of Bosco, Seven, Fiore and Garcia were going to be to negotiate a deal for our alliance. I barely have a total of 5 days to prepare." I complained to Beslerion.

"My apologies Irene but the sooner we do this, the sooner we can access where your next level of training should be.

"Right, I'm going to get a bite and rest within the Heartfilla Korzen, I'm guessing I'm going to be in Fiore for at least a week, manage things while I'm gone Belserion" I said to Beslerion as began to head out.

"Very well then Irene." Belserion stated.

After eating i left to Fiore so I can prepare myself for the mock toruemeant a week from now, After my trip to Fiore, i plan to make a b line to the Lockser Clan.

* * *

 **Later on**

 **Norman Village, Fiore**

The All Saints Eve holiday within Fiore All Saints Eve was a National Zentopia Holiday in which people celebrate the saints of Zentopia's past and pay tribute to the dead. Adults would give children pastries and sweets while adults gave each other pumpkin pies and had pumpkins outside to keep out the wicked spirits with each pumpkin blessed by a local priest or bishop, eventually, this holiday would be changed to the Holiday known as Halloween.

The holiday was recently created by Victor Heartfilia after the peace deal between the Bei Province tribe, Seven and Fiore in a brief clash last year at the border. The province of Vericona was a small kingdom that was conquered by Seven, Fiore and Bosco that once existed as an independent nation 500 years ago known as the Bel Kingdom based on the legendary Phoenix fire god Bei, the Bel tribe thanks to a deal with Victor Heartfilia are on the verge of an independent kingdom. It was extremely rare for Zentopia to allow a Pagan kingdom that didn't worship Deus to have their land however for what I've heard, the Bei Tribe are very powerful and numerous and were better off allies than enemies , besides wouldn't be the first time the Heartfillas reached out to non Zentopians such as the tragically extinct Nirvirt Tribe.

I saw Anna within a recently built village of Norman, a village built within northern Fiore between Rosemary Village Northwest of town, the distance of the two towns were a mere half an hour carriage ride to each town. Not only was this the first All Saints Day Holiday but it was also the Grand Opening of the world's first Public Magic Library.

Anna stood within a brand new set of robes I wasn't expecting to see her wear or any woman to wear. Anna stood towards me wearing her long white dress, a necklace with Zentopia's symbol and a white cloak with gold accents. On her head, she was wearing a gold-navy white miter which also had Zentopia's Insignia on it. She was wearing the clothes of an Archbishop. A female Archbishop was unprecedented within Zentopian History.

And she was a beauty beyond compare. Her breast were easily two cups my size If i was a J Cup, she was Double J or N Cup by the Alvarez Numerical system, even more, impressive and amazing was her ass, her ass was so huge that under the dress you can see she had plenty of cake. It would take me up until having my first and only child to rival her hip size of 130cm while her boobs were 107cm, her slender waist was even more perfect, her height was pretty average for a woman but her beauty was far from average.

"Happy All Saints Day Eve Anna" I said to Anna I hugged her.

"Glad to see you here again Irene." Anna replied as she hugged me.

"Someone got promoted when i was gone for a year." I said to Anna looking at her gold-navy white miter

"Why thanks, well i had to earn that spot, I guess saving a king from a coup and performing 1,000 miracles would give you some acknowledgment by the elders, especially when Father pressuring them." Anna replied to me as she blushed, she was known for her modesty" So, what brings you here?" Anna asked me.

"I need a break from training, Next week I have a hell of a tag team battle. I have to fight Altas Flames while Lena has to fight Queen Hilda, Erenjack has to fight Rey and Rena has to fight King Ragnarok and I'm not even allowed to use the Homsigikai no Satsuki either." I explained to Anna regarding the harsh training I've been given, i wasn't just fighting Altas Flames but without the use of my sword, fighting a dragon is nigh impossible enough, much less one with a flame body.

"Fighting Altas Flames without the Homsigikai no Satsuki? That virtually is nigh impossible to fight already. Also Dous Flamu? I'm surprised you chose that abounded colosseum as your arena. That coliseum has been abandoned for centuries" Anna explained to me.

"We made arrangements of that within that venue over a few months ago. I was working on the concept of having different Nations settle things with a competitive and friendly environment to release the stress that would lead to wars. After all, ever since adding Gabe to a list of allied nations, we were able to expand our Silk road trade routes faster and easier into Ishgar and that resulted in this stability, we need that stability to stay united against the threat of the Dark Dragon Tribe" i explained to Anna my concept to reduce tension between Nations.

"You mean like some kind of Gladiatorial combat?" Anna asked me concerned about this.

"No, there would be no killing, i say a fighting tournament but I'm still working on the name of the tournament. The Magical blitz-tournament." I replied trying to give my own name for the tournament.

"Maybe you should work on the names!" Anna replied sweating from that." Anyways i send you that carrier pigeon to show you some progress." she said to me as we headed into Strawberry Village.

The village was built from the ground up, roughly 200 houses made up for the village being roughly as large as Rosemary however unlike Rosemary, a large 5 story high lighthouse tower stood at the center of the town where my parent's statues roads were nicely payed over and the town looked affluent enough as the cottage homes were decently constructed, almost more a villa.

"Whoa, it's so beautiful! Amazing how much this town grew in merely a year and a half." i said shocked to see the town thriving so well.

"That's nothing compared to what i have to show you within this Library." Anna replied as she took me indoors.

Anna and I head into the Large library at the center of the town near the town hall when we went deep inside the library. The recently constructed Heartfilia Magic Library she built within Northern Fiore took nearly two years to complete.

The Interior of the library was massive, the interior walls are shaped like a hexagon, with numerous bookshelves at each side arranged in various patterns, holding a vast amount of historic books about every known Magic and all its related topics. The floors are linked with each other with what seem to be bridges, serving as a passageway between sporadic flats in the library.

"Are all those magical books?" i asked her.

"Yep, the intention is to one day create an army of people who can use magic so they can get close to the ways of Zentopia. Imagine a world in which 10% of humans might be able to use magical powers?" Anna explained to me as she was thinking of a far bigger picture.

"I'm surprised, most of the Zenotpian and Florian higher-ups were opposed to the use of the Printing press and especially opposed to having commoners learn magic." i asked Anna noting this was unusual for a kingdom to take apart steps like this.

"My father was a reformer for a reason, Fiore declined because it stagnated in progress whereas Dragonv thanks to your parents was developing more and more as time went on, father wanted to change Zentopia while sticking to its core beliefs so we don't lose out followers to foreign cults like Askerhmanism,Sakyamunism, Damharaism or lord forbid those Pagan cults in the north worshipping Thor and Odin. Thanks to my father's reforms, more followers are coming into the flock of god however the problem remains..well. They're still having trouble accepting me." Anna explained to me why Zentopia has become more and more inclusive.

"Give them time Anna, you're a great follower of your religion. In the future, this would hopefully be the norm.I'm surprised how far you moved up the ranks"I stated to her.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon, much like commoners fully developing magic but in the future, it can. His public Library that i was able to convince father to build would give people access to the ability to read and learn magical spells. Eventually magic would become as easy as breathing to the masses. Hopefully, then the masses would stop looking down on me as a woman in Priesthood." Anna explained to me as it was her idea to try to get acceptance of her title, back in the days of Zentopia women were not allowed priesthood but her father being radically changed the rules as Pope. Had not for Victor Heartfilla's legendary power or his tile performing miracles, he would've been long ousted from the priesthood and burned on the stake for heresy.

"That's a rather bold move on your part to consider building a magical library and giving people an opportunity to rise out of serfdom. Most kingdoms and rulers would fear masses having the ability to use magic, especially bold considering how many hold outs might use it against you and your father for pushing too fast of a change." I said to Anna concerned about her safety.

"I'm hardly worried about that, I have faith that One day there's going to be a whole society under a monarchy that would be able to use magic to protect themselves and help others that would be regulated by a council of mages to prevent the misuse of magic for ill-gotten reasons." Anna replied with a rather naive and idealistic vision of the future, at the time a magical society with commoners was utterly laughable.

"Sounds genius to be honest Anna, you're quite forward thinking to develop the scale of such an ambitious project. However, the problem is this is not likely to happen realistically in our lifetime." I replied with a more preissmetic attitude towards it.

"Don't be so presismsetic Irene, if we start now, we have a fighting chance in the future. This war coming up in the next 7 years is going to be a war of attrition if we can get the number of humans who can fight dragons up to at least 75, we would be able to achieve some progress."Anna said to me with a smile on her face.

"So this is what this is about? Anna, magic can't kill dragons remember?" I said to her looking at her like she is a bit nuts because the idea was nuts.

"No, but it can protect people while dragons battle dragons besides my father can dragons and he's not a dragon." Anna replied noting her father's power.

"That's a completely different story, your father is amongst the most powerful humans alive, no one but my mother and father are stronger than him, even the Dreyar family doesn't compare to his strength." I said to her noting the difference in power between him and even the might Dreyar Clan.

"Yeah, but what if get people motivated to get to his level, what if we had 10 dads or even 100? It might be a small number in the grand scheme of things but considering the odds, it's better than doing nothing isn't it?" Anna stated being overly idealistic in her ambitions.

"You have a point, still we only have an estimated 7 years before the Dragon War is supposed to happen, how on earth are we going to hope to achieve prodigies in such a short time,especially when it takes elites and nobles a full decade of training and schooling to get them to become powerful wizards." I asked her wondering how such a task could even be achieved.

"That's why we have you for Irene. Your tournament idea could inspire more people to fight to get stronger, it might make a huge difference in the outcome of the war but it can give us some way to pull through, not to mention it can get some dragons who have reservations about fighting a war to join our side." Anna said to me with her idealistic smile.

"You really thought this through didn't you?" I asked her.

"It was nothing. I always dreamed of being a scholar and writing books about various magical spells. Humanity has advanced during countless centuries and survived due to the knowledge passed down by others." Anna said to me explaining to me her life goals all these years while blushing.

"First Female Archbishop and now first female Scholar feels like change is occurring much faster than I thought." I replied to her as I hugged her." So how's progress on the One Magic?" I asked her.

"I was unable to find the One Magic during my adventures and I'm still missing several notable keys. So far I'm missing the Pieces and Libra Spirit keys." Anna answered as it dawned upon me, she has 10 out of 12 keys, a completely unprecedented number of Golden keys at once.

"10 Golden Celestial Spirits? That's unheard of. How did you get so many?" I asked her shocked to learn she got 10 out of 12.

"Wasn't easy, thankfully Crux helped me find the others. Most of them were missing and simply scattered to different parts of the world. I found Aires Key within a Bazaar within subtropical country of Raina which is part of the Kingdom of Serenity, I found Gemini's key within the middle of the forests within the Joya Forest within the Iceberg Kingdom, i then found Scorpio's key within the rainforest town of Varargs which was being used by a bandit gang for malicious purposes,i defeated the owner of the key and then i found Capaition Key, it was the hardest one to obtain." Anna explained to me.

"How hard was it?" i asked her.

"One of the most perilous treks within my life hard. " she answered as she thinks of her past.

* * *

 **Several Months ago**

I was within the royal Kingdom of Bosco, Bosco has been dealing with several issues with its neighborhood Kingdom Iceberg ever since East Bosco declared itself part of the Iceberg Kingdom last year. Believing that Bosco has kept the independence movement of Stella down for centuries, they decided to negotiate with Iceberg instead and agreed to be part of the temporality. It surprised me Eastern Bosco would ally with a Kingdom that was occupying their lands and causing turmoil with their lands.

I went to the Royal Palace of Delurve within Parish when i talked to the king. The king being Jean Francis the Third, a rather thin, effeminate man with long curly brown hair, i strongly suspected he was a deviant, a degenerate hetern who sinned but maintaining professionalism, i kept my thoughts to myself.

" You want us to do what? Make peace with those moronic idiots who made a pact with those godless heteren bastards in the north?" King Francis said with an effeminate Boscoan accent.

"They're still your nation and people, besides we don't need an unnecessary war at the moment. Our trade routes have been the most stable in the last 8 centuries, the people of East Bosco have sought out the Icebergians because your country has nelegited that region for decades, with our trade routes and economic prosperity, we can get the unification of West and East Bosco and prevent a civil war."I explained to the Bosocan king.

Little did I know was that destiny was to come forth as at that moment, the Kings own Minster, Minster Jean Caudle Zeodo would attempt a coup against the king of Bosco. But it was no ordinary coup, the minstrel was very powerful, more so than any dragon we fought previously.

"You make a fair argument, my question is why isn't the Pope here himself to tell me this? Why send a woman to do a man's job?" Francis asked me with his rude questions.

"That's not important but if you wonder what father is up to, he's been defusing conflict with the Beians who want to invade your borders and form their own kingdom now do we have a deal or not?" I asked him growing impatient with his indecision I then saw a spearheading towards him.

"WATCH OUT!" I shouted as I tackled the king down as the spear hits the throne, had i not tackled the king down that instant, he would've ended up dead.

Before I knew it 10 Iceberg Knight commanders appeared, each of them donning typical Viking clothing with horned helmets, wooden shields.

"Get to safety King Francis, it seems like they've already invaded." i said to the king.

"Where's my Royal guard, how did they break into my castle so easily?" Francis asked cowering hiding behind me.

"I think they were just taken down off guard, something isn't right here?" I said to the king as I summoned Hologrium to protect the king from harm.

It was me against 10 powerful Knights that were capable of defeating powerful elite knights. I was forced to do battle against the Vikings. Losing isn't an option against them, especially given what i heard happens to Zentopian Clergymen in their hands much less a pure maiden under a cloth.

" **Open Gate of the Bull** " i chanted as i summoned Tartarus.

"Mooo! Looks like my beautiful maiden summoned me, perhaps i get to see some boobies and give me a smooch!" Taurus mooed with his usual lewd perversion.

"Do I need to tell father about your lewdness again Taurus?" I scolded him.

"Oh come on, daddy doesn't need to know." Taurus stated trying to convince me.

"We're not even the same species, uggh, stop your heathen advancements on me, i don't do sex before marriage. Now do something about these guys before I lose my maidenhood ``I replied coldly as he felt rejected but then felt enraged as he saw the men leering at me.

"NO ONE TAKES LADY ANNA'S MAIDENHOOD BUT ME!" Taurus roared as he goes on a rampage knocking around the 10 Icerbgrian Viking Knights who despite their size and power still very little of a chance against a rampaging bull-like Taurus. In under a minute, Taurus was able to beat all 10 of them but he was definitely worn out.

"Not bad for a woman, said a mysterious voice who appeared out of nowhere. "To think you can take 10 elite Icebergrain Knights on your own and process 9 Keys on your own, you're quite the prodigy. Those men aren't easy to control in the slightest, especially given each can fight on par with a B class Dragon." the man said revealing himself to me, he was an elderly man with curly brown hair.

"Minster Jean Caudle Zeodo, how can betray me? As he says" Hologrium said quoting the king's words.

"Simple, for too long you were too sympathetic and weak to the plight of those mongrels within Eastern Bosco, you let those moral degenerates run rampant in that part of the kingdom while us god-fearing Zentopians in West Bosco live in fear of the Viking pagans next to our borders, no more. We will not allow East Bosco to become Stella and weaken our kingdom to invasion of these Icebergian Viking savages, so i staged a assassination of the king so I can kill him, frame the Icbergians and justify the expansion of this kingdom so I can destroy the Kingdom of Iceberg and wage war against those Vikings and conquer the Invsaianain Peninsula, ending the countless raids and pillagings to our lands once and for all and i would rule an empire rivaling Dragonv and Serenity." Jean explained to me of his coup attempt against the current King of Bosco.

"And you're admitting this why? All you did was make it an open and shut case when we kill you and burn you on the stake." I asked him wondering why he was so brazen about this.

"Simple, i can control human beings, hence why I don't worry about being killed, with my developed lifelong magic, Human Subordination Magic. Magic developed to control humans. The downside of this is that it merged me with a spirit I gained " Jean explained to me as he revealed he was hiding his true form, the spirit of Capricorn he merged with.

Capricorn was a tall goat-man wearing a red long cape with black knight armor-wearing Armored Gauntlets. He stood over me."I don't need to be discreet about my actions because soon you're

going to be my puppet. In fact, not only would you make a fine collection to the warriors I've captured, I will use you as ransom so Fiore would force to give me Billions of Jewels in exchange for your safety and I will use that to capture your father and rule a vast empire" Jean laughed as he was within his Capricorn form.

"As if I would let you capture me!" I replied as I charged up my power." **Holy Light Beam"** I shouted as I shot a massive blast towards him.

'Huma Raise" Jean countered as he negated the blast and had me under his control

"What's going on?" I shouted as I felt my body under control.

"I spent my years developing the perfect method of killing humans discreetly, this magic will make me a ruler, now then kill the king." Jean laughed as I was being forced to aim a blast towards the king.

"My arm is moving on its own!" I shouted as I tried to resist the magic.

"With Human Subordination Magic, I will use you to kill the king and spark a war between Bosco and Fiore which would last for decades and I will eventually have a whole army that would take over the entire world." Jean laughed as i tried to resist his control, the blast was forming in my army against my will.

"RUN!" I shouted at the king but the king was under control too.

"I can't move my body."The king shouted as he was paralyzed by the spell.

"Now time for me to take power!" Jean laughed only to see a light dash at him and slash his shoulder. In the nick of time, my knight and shining armor Loki appeared.

"It's been too long master Capricorn, to think you've been reduced to merely a puppet of this twisted black-hearted human." Loki said to Jean as he was able to briefly break me and the king out of the spell.

'Loki!" I said to him.

"Get yourself and the king out of the castle, his magical power can turn human within a 100-acre radius into his slave. " Loki shouted at me.

"Right !" I replied as I held the king's hand.

I did as I was told and ran out the massive Palace which in itself stood at over 300 meters high and 500 meters wide and long to escape the Usper's unique magic. All i saw at the distance was explosions as parts of the castle crumbled from the blows of the two warriors. After a while of explosions I saw Capricorn on the rooftop armed with a massive broadsword clashing with Loki's standard issue Claymore sword and shield however the battle didn't go the way we were expecting, Loki struck down Cparcion with all his might only for the clever goat mage to take him over last minute and abandon his weakened spirit shell.

With a single leap, he leaped towards the town square where me and the king was at.

"No it can't be" I said to him.

"Now with this younger spirits body, my potential has increased greatly, in fact with all those celestial spirits, of yours I would have infinite bodies to switch out." Jean smiled evilly as he came at me however he was being stopped by Loki's thoughtS"You're not going to hurt my Princess." Loki said trying to use the last of his will to break out, it was then it struck me what needed to be done.

" **Open Gate of the Ram Key ."** I chanted as i summoned Loki's closest friend Aires.

Aires was a female spirit who resembles a young woman with pink hair, brown eyes and a pair of twisted horns on her head. She wore a nice long modest dress that covered her chest up to her next with long sleeves that were nice and white and had white and fluffy wool tufts. She wielded a hammer made out of her pink wool.

"Aires?" Loki asked as his thoughts were prevailing over him.

"Snap out of it Loki, you're stronger than this!" Aires said to him as she tried to block is attack as Jean tried to take over Loki.

"He's part of me you wretch !" Jean shouted as he blocked a punch from Aires.

I watched as Loki and Aries clashed attacks with each other, normally Loki would have no problem prevailing over someone as weak as Aires however between being exhausted from his fight with Capricorn and his emotional state of not wanting to wound Aries gave Aires the edge,another edge was Ares ability to absorb magic via Wool magic, making attacks weaker by making the attacker more relaxed and comfortable, weakening the muscles and reducing their magical attack power, Aires was by far the most powerful shield i weiled with Loki being my most powerful sword.

Eventually, Loki was worn out however he smirked.

"Ha, a clever trick, having this little wretch drain my magical power, in fact, that would be the perfect Vessel for my new body." Loki smiled as Jean exited out his body however before he can Loki grabbed his ethereal form." Not on your life!" Loki said to him as he punched the spirit in the face.

"URRGH!" Jean shouted as he was damaged, he then saw me charge up my attack.

" **Uno Materia**!" I chanted as I hit him with 88 Light spheres which destroy his ghost-like body, vaporizing him to ashes.

* * *

 **Present day**

"Whoa, so you killed him? I didn't know you had it in you" I asked her

"He was already dead, i merely purified an evil spirit! The drawback of the magic he used is that because he spent so much time as a Celestial Spirit, he ended up dying from Magic is used to take control of anything else aside from a human, it ends up fusing the user with their target instead, not being able to undo it unless he switched into another artificial body, because of this, Minster Jean Caudle Zeodom died many years ago. Ironic, he spent over 3 decades perfecting the perfect spell for a ruler and survived nearly 2 decades within Capricorn.' Anna explained to me.

"That magic is far too dangerous for humans to use." I said to her.

"Hence we sealed them within scrolls where no mage could ever find them. If Magic like Human Subordination Magic is ever made public knowledge, this could bring turmoil and unrest to nations." Ana explained to me.

"So how did you cover up the takeover of the Icbergian Vikings?" I asked her.

"We had to bribe them with more silver and were forced to allow Iceberg to occupy Eastern Bosco, it was a heavy price to pay to cover up the existence of Human Subordination Magic." Anna explained to me explaining how the talks failed.

"That's a terrible price to pay, so you failed at Unification of the Bosco country?" I asked her.

"We didn't fully fail, we prevented a civil war that much we did, the problem is that Eastern Bosco is now in the hands of those Pagans, I fear for the Zentopians under their control. I heard of the terrible things Vikings do to Zenotpians ." Anna said to me in a solemn tone fearing what's happening to her fellow Zentopians.

"Don't worry Anna, I will negotiate with Bosco and East Bosco along with Iceberg to fall under our protection, hence they can't harm the Zentopains without answering to Dragonv. With the Insvanian Peninsula Vikings under our control, they would keep the Iceberg Vikings under control, hopefully, we can use that leverage to convince the Boscan Monarchs to allow East Bosco to be independent in duty to your heroism of saving the king." I explained to Anna my idea to possibly avoid a regional war within the country.

'You would do that?" Anna asked me.

"We're allied nations, under the charter of Dragonv Article 167, the decree states that we must protect all ally nations under our control. Besides the last thing I need is a regional conflict before the Dragon War. While this didn't go the way you planned, at least you saved the whole kingdom and gained a new key? Guess that makes us both." I asked her.

"You two huh?" Anna asked me surprised by my statement.

"It was a bit earlier this year within the Kingdom of Twelve." I answered.

"I see, you were directly involved with stopping the coup within that they're not allied with Dragonv so why save them" Anna stated impressed.

"it was back during the spring and allow me to explain!" I replied as i went into flashback mode.

* * *

 **Several Months ago**

Over a year has passed since I fended off an attack from within My Country. Gabe has become our newest country under our protection. Naturally being originally a Askerhmani nation, many of the hardcore religious believers opposed a queen occupying their lands and started conflicts within the country however my liberation of the Dark Dragon Tribe spawned the birth of a new sect of the faith, a very small subsect faction but a promising one known as Keihatsu ( Japanese for Enlightenment), a religion that mixed the Askerhmani faith with with the more advanced values of Dragonv such as gender equality and independent thinking, to think just my mere presence inspired a religious reform.

* * *

 **Present Day**

"A religious movement based on your exploits? Not surprising given you did the impossible and completely untied Gabe under Dragonv but a whole religion centered almost on you?" Anna said to me.

"Well not entirely me, i was said to be the prophet comparable to the great Prophet of Askerhman by the more open-minded individuals of the religion and considered to be the Great , needless to say the liberation of Gabe and increased economic prosperity was causing effects on even bordering nations to Gabe such as the Gupta Kingdom and the Twelve Kingdom, changes that neither country liked. WHich lead to events down the line." I explained to Anna.

* * *

 **Several Months ago**

I was visiting the capital of Gabe known as Ahmad, a massive city almost the size of Crocus, the ancient city has been there for countries, it was a beautiful ancient city between dry desert mountains and a sandy valley. An elderly Guru who was native to Gupta who moved to Ahmad 30 years ago to form his new religion Keihatsu was building the first ever Keihatsu Temple within the countries history. This was coming together with the days of the summit.

The Kingdom of Gabe due to the trade routes and economics was slowly reforming in culture as they were adapting Culture from Fiore and Dragonv. It wasn't easy, we were often sent Dragonviain to put down Aksehrmani insurgents within the country who resisted the changes and to defend the caravans from raiding Khangorain bandits but we secured the trade routes.

The opening up of trade routes with Gabe allowed for easier access to trade routes within Gupta and Cina. For centuries, Ishgar, especially Fiore thrived on the trade routes, especially from the silk and spice trade that came from Gupta and Cina for centuries. a brief cultural and economic was born, all thanks to my rule, had the peace last longer, we could've achieved global stability in 20 to 30 years.

Dragnov seems to be stabilized, for the time being, having crime come to an all-time low since the inception of My mother. Fiore would also bloom during this time period however this was merely a temporary peace.

"So this religion you're making, this is a mixture of two religious beliefs?" I asked the elderly Guru.

"Correct Queen of Dragons, it combines the elements of Askehramnism and Damharaism and reforms both religions to the growing modern values of Dragonv. In our religion, all people are equal before a god who judges us by Karma, we adopted Dragonv's values of equality and accept female Gurus and warriors." the Guru explained to me about the religion he was practicing.

It was then i saw Lena carry what appears to be a heavily injured young man with Grandeeney carrying the two of them to safety.

"The Prince of Twelve? What's he doing here? Why is he heavily injured." i asked them.

"I was training within the desert near the kingdom of Twelve when i saw this young man, he barely escaped from his kingdom on horseback, thankfully Grandeeney wasn't too far behind my training, we were able to treat him for emergency aid in time." Lena explained to me about the situation.

"What's going on here? Why is Jafal Ramal here." I asked Lena.

"That's one of my students of the arts, they must've found out that he was importing my teachings to their country." the guru said to me.

"We have even worse news, the ancient kingdom of Twelve and the ancient kingdom of Gabe are amassing a major force into Gabe as we speak, hence why we rushed here." Jafal explained to us about the impending invasion.

'Impossible, those kingdoms hate each other's guts. The Twelve Dispsnces of Askerhm and the Orthodox Church Of Askerhman both been at war for over 1,000 years over the issues of their Prophet's teachings. WHy would they ally together?" the young man recovered and told me why.

"The Ayatollahs and Sultans all came together to declare war against Gabe, i tried to stop them stating that it's suicide to challenge the Dragonv Empire and we should accept the change but the elders wouldn't listen, i tried to stop their insane invasion but i was heavily wounded by the Dragon Kings of the country Zafar of Twelve and King Khano of Gabe, they're invading with at least 100,000 forces each, one is invading from the Western border and the other is invading via fleet from the Gulf of Twelve.

"Grandeeney, assemble the Dragon protection Squad and Dragonv's army, we won't them pass." I commanded Grandeeney as we prepared to defend the nation.

"It would take too long to assemble the entire army to fend off against them, i can get Igneel and the others here but at best we have only 290 soldiers stationed in the country currently, counting the Dragon Protection Squad, Belserion and myself along with you your majesty, that's less than 300 people." Grandeeney explained to me.

"Then we have to make do with it." I replied.

I traveled to the central side of the country where i saw the forces amass themselves with Igneel and the rest. 100,000 of the Twelver forces and 100,000 Gaibean forces coming from 100 warships and flying on the backs of 100 dragons. The Twelvers were riding on 100 dragons with over 10,000 horseback cavalry units and 1,000 war elephants with over 500 orges controlled by monster tamer magic.

"That's a lot of forces!" I said to them.

"How many people can you enhance currently my queen?" Grandeeney asked me.

"To be honest, only 7, I've been busy working on swordsmanship and brute strength, I've yet to master Enchantment magic on the same level as my father." I answered honestly.

"Let me deal with echanting the ground troops and let us take on the Dragon forces, worry about the human Commanders and Dragon Kings, we trust you to deal with them on your own. Igneel, Metalicana, protect my flank, I'm going to cast that spell." Grandeeney said to everyone as she prepared her spell.

"You're going to use that spell?" Ingeel asked her.

"We're outnumbered 1,000 to 1, it's the only way to minimize casualties. The rest of you, take out the advancing dragons" Grandeeney stated.

"Very well then." I replied as I prepared to deal with them myself.

As cued in Grandeeney enchanted the entire human forces to be 10 times stronger, faster and tougher than an average human using the Berserker Enchantment, it also allowed them to shrug fatal wounds however they were very unruly and had lost reason, regardless, it helped turn the overwhelming numbers disadvantage against us into a plus. In mere minutes, the superstrong, super fast berserkers managed to defeat 3,000 forces with ease and forced the attacking armies on the defensive.

As for myself, i dashed towards the Dragon Kings and their human leader's miles away from my position. Preferring to use my hand to hand against these grunts, i managed to punch and incapacitate 100 of them before they can blink. One of the ogres swings his club trying to crush me he slams his club The ogre lets out a howl as he grips what used to be his right arm as a bloody stump is left as I stand there with my sword looking on. The ogre shouts something before picking up his severed arm with the club still in its grip and slams his club into ground missing I jump off his, club and run up his arm switch my sword, to my left hand and deliver a right hook, as my fist hits his head I hear I loud crack as his jaw shattered sending bits of bone and tooth raining down into the enemies below. The force of, my punch is so strong the ogre was sent flying a good thirty feet through the air landing on those unfortunate that happens to be standing there.

50,000 archers from the east and west fired thousands of arrows that blocked out the sun however they appeared to be moving at such slow speeds to me, i was able to slash each individual arrow ,sicling it in half, all within a single training in the last year made me so fast that Lightning appeared slow to me and i can see Lightning about to hit the ground merely inches before it does.

I then see 10 War elephants, each the size of a large house charge toward me I grip my sword and run toward them as I near the first elephant I jump dividing wind I shout as a send a wave of air that cleaved the elephant in half as I land I ducked to avoid the tusks of another one before delivering an uppercut that throws its head upward . Another one came to charge at me but i severed its neck with a swipe of my sword, dowsing the sand with a spray of blood. Turning my attention toward the other elephants who stopped when they see the corpses of their brethren, I ran forward and kicked one in the face snapping one of its tusks off. I fell back to the ground as i saw a massive foot about to crush me which i span away to avoid a stomp and then severed the leg.

I brought my sword down cutting its body in half before a trunk slams into my midsection knocking me down and knocking my sword out of my hand. Thankfully the sand cushioned my fall so I can get back up, it was just me and my bare hands against an army of war elephants as i assumed my fighting stance looking over toward the elephant charging towards me I look for anything that could be used as a weapon.

I notice one of the broken tusks from before but before I can get it, another war elephant barrels towards me trying to crush me in retaliation of it's fallen. I ran forward to as it slammed its trunk into the ground. I jumped evading the attack and ran up its trunk and jump over its body. I land and keep running towards the tusk. I then ripped out it's a tusk and used it as a makeshift spear as i stabbed one elephant and then ran towards the other beasts. Then i went close as i slammed the tusk into the ground and used it as a pole vault.

I got above the elephant with one hand on the bottom of, the tusk I shove it through its head killing it instantly. I glared at the last two before picking up the spear and chucking it with everything I have. It pierced the two creatures, before hitting a nearby rock exploding into a shower of, rock and bone. I paint lightly before picking up my sword ready to fight more invaders.

The combined speed and power of myself made short work of the average human mage fighters, even some who attempted to use forbidden Black Magic Like Law to self destruct killing me along with bombs, but thanks to Deus Corona and Armor spells, they're attacks were in vain. The spells also protected my white dress from the messy bloodstains.

"She's decimating our forces with ease, what the hell is she? How can a woman be this powerful?" one of the commanders shouted baffled at seeing a woman so powerful.

"She's no mere woman, she's the dreaded Queen of Dragons, the spawn of Satan herself."Another commander replied.

It then came down to several human commanders along with the two dragons. One of them was a middle-aged man wearing a Turban with brown skin wearing typical Gabiean desert gear, his name was general Ardain Kareem, the dark wizard of Gabe, the second man was a fairy huge man who was a hulking mass of muscle who wore the Jerichoian Keffiyeh with it's black and white patterns over his eyes and had long hair, he was known as Samson of Bethlehem, a Juggernaut known for his raw strength , the third commander was elderly Priest known as Iman Arok wearing the teal green colors symbolizing the color of his flag Twelve within is priest robes and a Mitre headgear common amongst Priests and Imams in Zentopia and Asekrhman. Last but not least was the King Damascus Stinger, the most feared mage of Middle Earthland,known as the Mad Titan of Gohra, he was a middle-aged king who recently deposed of his brother, the previous ruling king and began to mobilize an invasion of Zen again, he was feared by Giants and even Dragons.

"Explain your movies, why are you guys here? Why risk a war with Dragonv, this isn't a war you can win nor the time you can win it." I asked the 4 Commanders.

"We've been issued a Fatwa to take you and your kingdom out, even if we can't prevail against Dragonv, if we kill the Queen of Dragons before she fully matures, we don't have to deal with a woman occupying our holy lands."one commander said to me.

"You infidel country poses a threat to our religious traditions. Your blasphemous country might've poisoned Zentopia and had them become heretics and degenerates but we won't stand for your values imposed on us." another commander replied.

"Besides, the Dark Dragon Tribe made a great deal with us to take you out before you declare Gabe an ally Nation in exchange of a Mansions worth of gold and silver, so who can resist wanting to get rid of a nation who's been a thorn on our side for centuries."the third commander explained his motivations to end me.

"We also want to destroy Zen, that nation with its filthy Zeniths are upfront to the purity of our lands. We will destroy you, then kill the people who align with that false god and kill everyone in Zen. Asekrhman has deemed the people of those lands to be unholy and must be purged in the name of Asekrhamn" the Fourth Commander replied.

I was angry, they were threatening to kill innocent people, innocent people who were under their control for centuries and now threatening my family.

"Like that's happening! Your terror ends here!" I replied furiously.

"Give it up, Lord Zafar and Lord Khano are easily as powerful as the dragon you barely defeated a year ago, combined with 3 of the strongest generals of Middle Earth Land and a King, you can't win, you might've beaten those worthless flies for people, but we stand tall." one of the commanders laughed.

"Unforgivable, throwing lives needlessly like that, what kind of fends are you?" I shouted at them.

"Doesn't matter, what matters is that each of us are powerful enough to match the Great King of Zen himself and our King here is powerful enough to kill him in one hit. Now then submit to us and your kingdom and we will make your death quick and painless" the commanders Jerred as they laughed at me.

"As if, bring it !" I replied back to them.

The first one to charge at me was Samson, he swung at me with such strength that his punches generated sandstorms which blew back his own men i, of course, was able to block his punch with an open palm, then came Commander Kareem who shot dark blast at me but I leaped out of the way to evade his attack.

"Not bad but try this! **Sand Bomber Punch**!" Samson laughed as he goes to punch me with his punch generating a massive explosion of sand, however, i enchanted myself with Armor and cross my arms to tank his punch even with my armor my arms, i felt like the punch nearly shattered my bone. His sand bomber punch was no laughing matter as the force pushed back 5 meters away however i felt far worse.

"Is that all you got?" i smirked.

"Arrogant whore!" he shouted as he threw another bomber punch however I used my right palm to block his punch and then slammed my elbow into his face, hearing a satisfying crunch as I broke his nose and then grabbed his forearm with my left hand and slam my right knee in to his stomach rupturing several organs and finishing off with a hook that shatters his out the brute.

"Impossible, she defeated Samson so easily she even survived his sand bomber, it's on par with a great sandstorm ...How is she this strong?" Kareem said in fear.

"Simple, don't mess with Dragonv." i replied to him before taking my stance. I took 2 scimitars from downed enemies and focused on the man in front of me."You're next."

"I say, don't look down on me " Kareem shouted before launching an assault due to the damage to my arms fighting Samson I can barely block as his swords knocked me in several places drawing small amounts of blood."Your blood is delicious" Kareem says as he licks it off his blade" I can't wait to take, my time with you, back at my palace, teach you what women should do".he says with a crazed look on his face.

"Not on your life little,man." I replied to the psycho as I readied for his next charge. He swung his blade towards me but i easily sidestepped his attack and blow and blocked his attack before cutting him across the midsection, bringing him to his knees before he can react.

I barely have time to register before a beam is shot at me. I managed to dodge it but just barely.

"Not bad queen of dragons but let's see you if you can Handle this" one of the commanders said to me as he shot several beams towards me. I manage to block most of, them with my swords but a few manage to graze me.

"Urrgh!" I grunted shrugged off the grazed wounds. I then charged towards him with my scimitars at the Iman but before i can touch him he erected a Barrier snapping them, i jump back as several lasers nearly connected with me.

"Your sword is nothing to my barrier.."Iman Arok laughed mocking me.

"Let's see how your barriers handle this." i replied as i redrew my actual blade so fast that it shattered the barrier with ease and let a small wound on the Iman's right shoulder.

"Ohh not bad buts lee how you, Handle this." Iman Arok shouted as he shot a massive blast towards me which he then summoned another barrier to shield himself, an attack of that intensity could seriously damage the battlefield and kill many , i was able to block the attack and deflect it into the sky and then went for the counter-attack slamming the sword covering the entire battlefield.

"I have to think of a way around his defense...I got it." i said to myself as i took my sword as he charged up more power in his attack.

"I got you now! **Prism Beam**!" the Iman chanted as he charged up his attack from his barrier.

I drew my sword back into its sheath and released into the ground kicking up sand covering the battlefield.

"This sand won't save you!"Iman said to me before firing his attack creating a large blast with such intense heat that the sand cloud turned into many shards of falling glass however he then saw me in front of him "What?" he said shocked as i took an iaido stance with my left foot forward and drew my sword at such speed that it created a pressure wave that shattered his barriers and cut all the shards of glass, producing a gash across the Iman's body knocking him out instantly.

Then came the most feared commander, he was serious and ready to fight me.

"To get so far against us, I'm impressed, hence why i won't hold back. Time to seal you into the void of the devil!. Forbidden Spell of Askerhman: Devils Void"King Damascus Stinger chanted as he summoned a massive amount of power, such power was enough to destroy a whole country.

"Are you insane, you kill everyone, even yourself if you do that." I said to him worried that he was going to kill everyone as well as himself.

"I don't care, as long as you die to!" Damascus chanted as he formed a massive swirling mass of dark magic between his palms which was accclrearting the air around him at unfathomable speeds beyond any force of nature's able of moving with the mass of a small mountain It's no wonder he was the most feared mage of Middle Earthland, he was living up to the title " Mad Titan of Gohra". I had to act fast before he killed millions of innocent people.

The spell Devils Void goes by a different name today, the Blackhole, back then we knew nothing about what a black hole was, what we know though it seemed like a spell from the devil itself. The actual Blackhole was less than what can be seen within a modern Microscope yet despite being impossible for the human eye to see, it had the mass of a Pyramid. Back then, no one knew they were generating blackholes the size of an atomic nucleus, however, what we knew is that the dark energy swirling at the man's hands was converting Etherrano into an immeasurably small point to the point it looked like a condensed Hurricane of black magic.

I jump towards the black hole as it was expanding. I collided my sword with it with the sword struggling to hold back against it, it was like a whole country was being lunged at me. My body felt like it was being pulled towards it, i, however, exerted my power and slashed it, slashing the spell in half and slashing the Mad Titan of Gohra down to his knees. It was too close for comfort, the pressure of that spell was worse than the bottom of the Isghar sea.

"I lost!" Stinger said to me as he was bleeding from the chest.

"Retreat now and i won't consider this an act of war against Dragonv." I replied to him.

"You fool, you Dragonviains live in such a delusional world in which everyone is equal. Such a world would never happen. Your dream of a world of peace where everyone is equal will never come true as long as there are people there will be suffering it's in are nature to be envious of those above up look down on those below and cut down the ones beside us... " Damascus said to me.

"I fight for justice, as long as Dragonv exist, justice will exst." I replied to him as I readied myself for the real threat, the two dragons really in command.

"Not bad human queen of dragons, you were able to defeat 100,000 soldiers by yourself now prepare to deal with us both." One of the dragon commanders said to me, i was done holding back.

"I won't hold back!" I replied as i was fighting against two A-Rank Dragons who were the kings of two of the most powerful countries of the Middle Earthland at the same time, i couldn't fail now.

"Now time to get serious human, you can't beat us" Zafar laughed as with a spell he created a sandstorm that covered the battlefield, the visibility was small, I could barely see the Red Scaled Dragon as he disappeared nor the Blue Scale Dragon of Gabe.

I barely evaded Zafar's slash from below as he rose up from the sand almost hitting me.

"Blade Magic, how's that possible? Dragons can't use more than one element?" I asked them surprised to see them using more than one element.

"We've allied our countries with the Dark Dragon Tribe and as a reward, we're given Hybrid powers," Khano smirked as he shot a light blast despite being a water dragon towards me which i barely evaded.

I struggled to fight them within the sandstorm as they shot Dragon Roars with their mixture of elements at me, thankfully my reflexes increased to the point I can evade their attacks, each of them were several times the power of Motherglare, not surprising given they were already considered A Rank and are considered candidates for the rank of dragon king of their respective elements.

" **Blade Storm** " the red dragon shouted summing a sandstorm full of razor-sharp sand at me, I cut through the sand and change towards, the dragons.

The red dragon took a swipe at me but I duck under his claw before delivering an uppercut into a back kick catching him on the jaw knocking him back before landing, I sidestep to dodge a punch from the blue dragon before grabbing its arm and throwing him into the other dragon knocking them down.

" **Dividing Mountain** " I shouted as i swung my sword but they manage to dodge before they circle me the red dragon kicks up a sandstorm before they both charge me the sandstorm reduces my vision to a few feet.

The blue dragon fire a blast of light puncturing my leg.

"GRRACK!" i grunted in pain trying to avoid collapsing on the ground, but I don't have time to worry about as the red dragon slams his fist into me throwing me across the desert before slamming into the ground. I got up and wipe, the blood from my mouth, " Is that all you got?".

The blue dragon rushed towards me, however, i dropped into a partial crouch stance and held the hit of my sword with my left hand slightly above my head and swung down slashing the dragon across the chest causing blood to rain on the sands.

" GRRACK!" the blue dragon roared as he shrugged off the slash and attempts to go to punch me but i caught his massive fist and lifted him off the ground and with my might, I manage to flip him over and slammed him to the ground.

"You've done well to get this far queen of dragons !" Zaraf said to me as he was ready to battle me.

"I know this is hardly because of your devotion to a human god, tell me the real reason you two attacked our kingdom." I asked them.

"You see, you foolish humans, we joined the Dark Dragon Tribe so we can finally destroy Dragonv, the nation that has stopped our own expansion into Ishgal. The final straw for us was you annex Gabe and encouraging the spread of that perversion of our religion. You have us as low as siding with those dreadful in Serenity."Zaraf explained to me not happened about that.

"So you guys formed a pact against Dragonv huh?" I asked the dragons.

" That's right, even if you kill us here, we have plenty of people way stronger than ourselves that currently occupy the land, you can't hope to defeat the growing sympathy towards the Dark Dragon Tribe!" Zaraf laughed.

"We'll see about that " I replied as i was ready to resume fighting

" **Sea of Blades** !" Zaraf shouted as hundreds of swords erupt out of the ground, I cut one down but it reforms.

I jumped into the air to avoid the swords coming out the ground and evaded with mid-air sidestep as blades were flying towards me. The blades were being propelled towards me with the winds fling them at me.

"Damn!" i said to myself as i barely evaded 3 large blades at me. I then extended my sword and uses it as a used it was a makeshift pole vault to get above the sea of swords.

" **Sand Dragons Roar**!" Zaraf chanted as he shot a massive Dragon Roar of sand towards me. I used my arms to protect my face as the sand shreds my arms and clothes as the force blew me into the air.

I realized i was thousands of feet in the air pummeling rapidly towards a sea of blades, if i fell from that height on those, i was a dead woman. However, i calmed myself and I took out my sword and used my secondary blade.

" **Rip, Hoshigami No Satsuki Hachidori Katana** " i chanted using the feather-like sword, i was able to not only slow down my descent but also fly towards Zafar.

" **Hybrid Sand Blade Dragon Roar**." Zaraf countered as he fired a combined blast at me combining the intense winds of a sandstorm with his blades.

" **Hachidori Katana:Wakeru Yama Tsubasa** (ハチドリの刀分ける 山翼 _Japanese for Humming Bird Sword: Dividing Mountain Wing_ )" I chanted as i closed my eyes and put it in my sheath and as i was going to be hit with the dragon roar, drew it out at the right time. ,

I was able to cut straight through the dragon roar, dividing it in half as the two halves narrowly missed me as i landed with a heavy thud as Zafar landed on his back flailing wildly as he grips his stump were his right arm was and left a large gash across his chest I approached him slowly however Khano appears out of nowhere to blindside me.

" **Water Dragon Crushing Claw**."Khano chanted as he lunged towards me with his right claw, however. I manage to jump over the attack before impaling his hand with my sword. I spun on the Handle picking up momentum before kicking him in the jaw knocking out some of his teeth and shattering jaw knocking him out. I had defeated both dragons.

"Finish us now and you have a reignition of a war...A war you can't win at your current level."Khan laughed.

"If so, then I won't kill you, but I will make sure the other dragons know, what happens you would go as a warning of what Dragonv is capable of and think twice before invading Gabe again." I replied to them, as i served Khano's left arm, and slash out Zafar's right eye, just serve as a warning to any of the Asekrhamni nations of attempting another invasion on Dragonvian terrortiy,

After a full day of fighting, Gabeian forces retreated across the sea back to their Peninsula which the Twelve army retreated to the western border. We learned that Twelve and Gabe along with the neighboring nations of Ur, Dama and Gohra were overthrown in soft coups by Dark Dragon Tribe backed rebels. Jafal Ramal was in the line of being king promising major reforms inspired by the Crocus Zentopia Church under your father and Dragonv and was revealed to be a convert to Keihatsuism, hence he was overthrown in a violent coup and shortly after the invasion occurred.

* * *

 **Present-day**

"Man you really have grown so powerful Irene, to take on a whole army yourself." Anna said to me as i was abler to take down a small army singlehandedly,

"Not really myself, i had 298 other people including the Dragon Protection Squad." I replied with sweat from my brow.

"Still you defeated at least 50,000 soldiers, 4 of the strongest humans in the region and two Dragons by yourself, that's impressive. You're becoming much like your mother. Still what became of the Prince?" Anna explained to me.

"Jafai Ramal is a political refugee within my country under my protection. One day i will liberate his country from the Dark Dragon Tribe and he will be king of that country. For the time being, he's unpopular due to his reformist mentality and his newfound faith in Keihatsuism, he can't return." I said to Anna about my long term plan.

"Figures that much, Father has still faced small srimiskes within the country with the Traditionalist Crocus Zentopians, Reformists like my father and I are the most hated by the establishment, it doesn't help that the Askerhman faith is the most hateful against women and those who stray away from their faith. The difference is that Asekrhamn has been known for wars and as seen with their recent attempts against Dragonv, after all, they were crazy enough to attempt an invasion during your mother's height of power after she defeated the Dark Dragon Tribe"Ana explained to me regarding the insanity and devotion of the Askerhamni religion.

"What surprised me is that the Serenity Kingdom was aiding the Askerhmani Nations to take out Dragonv, given the Serenity Church of Zentopia had been feuding with Asekrhamni for centuries, this could be bad for the upcoming war. Khangora, a fierce Military empire run by Vertican Sakyamuni Warriors, the Gabiean Peninsula which is a fierce military power run by the Orthodox Church Of Askerhman which now has control of the Ur Empire and Gohra, a country of Giants, we also have the Serenity Church of Zentopia's Knights Templar just at our border in Dragonv and the country of Twelve run by the The Twelve Dispsnces of Askerhm. We have the fear of Cina joining the ranks of the Dark Dragon Tribe along with the Taahchino Kingdom. The Dark Dragon Tribe is amassing at a far faster speed, we need to strengthen our alliances with the Egitto Empire, Seven, Gaercia Empire, Gupta, Cina, Gappione, Bosco, and the Viking nations to make sure we have enough dragons on our side." I explained to Anna about the vast size and scale of the upcoming war and how we need to get as many nations as possible involved in the upcoming war.

"So what's your plan, Irene?" Anna asked me.

"We'll discuss that after i eat, I'm hungry." I answered as my tummy growled.

"It's best we head back to the Manor, it's getting late." Anna said to me as we got up form our tables and chairs and began to walk towards the horse carriage outside

We were stopped suddenly by several people who appeared on horseback. One of them stood out, she was a young woman with long white hair and blue eyes. She was at least 2 inches shorter than Anna and wore a white priest robe. She appeared to be some kind of Nun.

"What's going on Sister Veronica?"Anna asked the White-haired mage.

"We have a real situation occurring in Mongolia, it seems to be an outbreak of human procession by rouge demonic spirits and ghosts" Veronica answered back.

"Darn, this happens every year around this time, seems like they're not waiting until tomorrow to gather." Ana explained to me as i was shocked to know that spirits existed.

"Spirits, they exist ?" I asked her.

"Of course they exist. They're every bit as real as magic, spirits that exist purely in a dim state can't be seen with anyone unless they know exorcism magic or the spirits in question are deeply tied to that person."Anna explained to me as she explained about the spirits.

"Exorcism is the duty of the Exorcism unit of Zentopia. I'm Sister Veronica Strauss of the Strauss Noble Family, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Queen of Dragons." the white-haired young woman said to me introducing herself to me

"Pleasure to meet you too. Best we head towards Mongolia then, we have spirits to catch." i stated as i was excited to help out.

"Not sure if you can help though, only those who use Holy Magic can battle spirits". Anna explained to me.

"But I process a Holy sword, should be good enough right?" I replied showing off my sword

"Fair enough, ride along with us then. If it's anything like last year, it shouldn't be much of a problem." I replied as we headed to Mongolia.

We head down to Mongolia on Horseback traveling at high speeds across the countryside with very fast horses. To think we're going to see spirits today was something special however little can compare to the horrors that awaited us.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **(A/N: originally this was supposed to be one chapter but due to the immense size of the chapter at over 21,000 words, i had to cut it in half. Special thanks again to**

 **Irene (Age 19):18,000 MPF base, 18,666 MPF using Enchantments, 19,666 MPF using full power base, 20,332 MPF full power base+Enchantments, 23,332 MFP using Advanced Enchantments base, 24,000 MPF using Hoshigami No Satsuki, 26,666 MPF using Enchantments+ Homsigikai No Satsuki, 30,066 MPF full Power Homsigkaiki No Satsuki 33,332 MPF using Enchantments Full power Homsigikai No Satsuki**

 **Zarfar the Sand Blade Dragon: 26,666 MPF**

 **Khano The Light Water Dragon: 26,666 MPF**

 **Damascus Stinger18,500 MPF base, 23,333 MPF using Black Hole**

 **Anna Heartfilia (Age 19)140 MPF physically, 21,667 MPF using Cancer, 22,000 MPF using Virgo, 22,000 MPF using Starirtgus , 23,333 MPF using Aires, 24,000 MPF using Spcorio , 26,666 MPF using Taurus, 28,333 MPF using Loki, 28,333 MPF to 30,666 MPF using Aquarius, Varies with Gemini which copy opponents up to 30,000 MPF, 30,666 MPF potentially using Uno Materia**

 **Jean Caudle Zeodo: 30,000 MPF poreccesing Capricorn's body**

 **Iceberg Knight Commanders: 22,000 MPF each)**


	17. The Exorcist Squad

**Chapter 16: The Exorcist Squad**

 **(A/N: Sorry for delays Now for the second part of the original one chapter, time to meet the newest addition to team Irene Veronica Strauss, i think by the name you know who she's based on and her descendant based on the name alone, anyways let's continue..)**

* * *

 **Throughout the Fiorian Countryside**

We were on two fast horses zipping through the countryside. The Rosemary Plains were beautiful grasslands with strawberry patches and streams of rivers around us. The speed of the horse was so fast that we were seeing a brush or tree every 20 seconds. Veronica was on a brown horse while Anna and i were on a white horse with me holding onto her from behind.

While riding, we decided to strike up a conversation with each other, i wanted to know more about Veronica.

"So Anna tell me, why haven't i met your friend before?" I asked her.

"I've been very busy with training, that's why." Veronica answered.

"Veronica is very dedicated to the Znetopian Arts. She trained at this since she was age 6. Her father was a Grand Priest of the Ecorist division!" Anna explained to me.

"Sounds like she has an incredible family !" i said to Anna with Veronica looking distressed.

"Sadly she's the only one left, her entire family was killed in a mission 2 years back, she was the only survivor of the attack. It was that day that awakened her latent powers and she wants revenge against the demons who massacred her family." Anna explained to me.

"I see, that explains why she seems very serious about this mission." I said to Anna.

"This mission is no joke, Irene. It's said that a demon was sealed within the Kalard Cathedral, a very powerful demon that can destroy an entire country." Anna said to me as she rode faster.

"That powerful? Also sealed in a church? Why not just destroy the demon?" I asked her unaware of how Demons work.

"Demons aren't technically living beings, to begin with. Demons are much like the false gods of other religions, they're living entity born from people's fears and desires as a collective. While they can be killed, they will always regenerate and come back to life. Hence the only way to neutralize a Demon is to defeat it by destroying it's the physical body and then sealing its Ethereal body into a Holy Object. For all Royal class Demons, they're sealed within Churches, they're so powerful that only a constant prayer for god could seal this demon." Anna explained to me of the Demon's powers.

"I thought all this time Demons were merely something people make up for religious crackdowns." I stated,

"Demons are no laughing matter Queen of Dragons. A powerful enough demon could rival even a dragon! What makes them powerful is the dark carnal desires of humanity and lack of morals. This is why Zentopia is so strict, we have to be so people are safe." Veronica said to me.

"What doesn't make sense is why the demon is emerging, our town has been nothing but pure following religion to a T, how did one of the holiest cites in the country become Ground Zero for a demon take over.?" Anna asked herself stumped by her question.

"We can think about that later, we got a demon to beat and a town to save." I replied as I rode faster on horseback.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

 **Magnolia, Fiore.**

Magnolia was an ancient city built by the Crocus Zentopains out of the marshland islands within the swamps of Fiore South of the Great Lake of Scialoia. It was considered one of the greatest engineering feats of the world at the time, constructing a whole city from flat, swamp-infested waters and using millions of tons of stone, mud, clay, and wood to build a city from the ground up a create 3 large rivers that go across the city. It had major roads be the river between the 3 main islands of the city and various ancient plumbing as well. The city began construction around the time of Juvio Ceasro and finished 200 years after his death. The City was as big as 12,668 farm acres and next to Crocus one of the largest cities of Fiore.

We arrived within Magnolia within the dead of night and we saw what we didn't expect, we saw lawlessness and chaos spread across the city itself. People were committing vandalism, looting, arson, murder, and debauchery within the streets, it was a horrible sight and that was merely the stuff we're seeing.

"The whole city is under possession."Veronica shouted horrified as what we see.

"How is that possible?" I asked them surprised.

"Apparently we're up against high-level Spirit, meaning this is the spirit of someone who passed away who processed great magical power, great enough to influence an entire city, especially one as holy as Magnolia, the holiest city in Fiore outside of Zentopia City and the Great Tower of Mabia within Mabia City, this spirit is very powerful, be very cautious" Anna explained to me as we sensed the immense evil spirits around us.

Before we knew it there was a horde of processed people around is surrounding us within the entrance of the town within the Central Path man road.

"So many people under control, how is that even possible?" I asked Anna.

"We're up against a Royal class demon, they can destroy an entire nation merely processing enough people to kill everyone in the nation, they're under the magical spell of the demons aura." Anna answered as she observed the demons roaming around the town.

"This is supposed to be the holiest town in Fiore, how is this monster effortlessly processing so many devout Zentopains?" I asked her shocked that a demon can process so many holy people so easily.

"When a demon is of Royal class level, it would take immense willpower and strength to shake off its power, many of these people while devout lack the magical power to resist his influence, even those of Archbishop class have to be very careful, the slightest doubt or sinful thought could make yourself under his procession," Anna explained to us as the processed towns folks "Remember no lethal force, thee are civilians being processed by the demon overlord, we must restrain them " Anna said to us as she was ready to fight them off.

"Right!" both me and Verocina nodded as we were ready to battle.

One of the processed townsfolk came at me with a pitchfork but i dodged the blow and knocked him with my elbow knocking him out. Veronica kicks a demon in the face, despite her feminine, dainty small frame, she was able to deliver a serious kick knocking out townsfolk. She then sees on lunged towards me with a sword but she picked him up and suplexes him to the ground.

" **Holy Light Ray!** " Anna chanted releasing a concentrated blast of light knocking down some processed townsfolks and knocking them out.

I kicked one of the demons trying to pounce on me from behind and grabbed a wooden stick and enchanted it so i can block off attacks from the townsfolk and control it so i can knock out the demons with the right amount of force.

" **Bubble Shot** " Verocina chanted as she shoots bubbles at the targets knocking them back. One demon tries to slash her with an ax from behind "Dream Knock "Verocina countered as she shoots a bunch of light bubbles at her target knocking them out.

However problems started to appear as processed children surrounded us ready to attack, we couldn't bring outsides to attack them. We were put on the defensive as they tried to stab at us furiously with knives, pitchforks and burn us with torches.

"Buy me some time guys! I know how to beat them without harming them!" Anna said to us as she struggled to hold off the kids.

Anna went for her key while we were on the defensive, trying to stop the kids from attacking us, soon more zombified adults came and we were stuck trying to hold them back. However, the line started to break wit Verocina as she struggled to hold back the line as she was being attacked by a teenager resembling her fallen sister.

"Veronica!" I shouted as she was purely on the defensive.

"I'm having trouble, she reminds me too much of my sister!" Veronica cried as Vercoina was taking hits from the processed teenager.

"Finally some breathing room, **Open Gate of the Lyre Key** " Anna chanted as she goes to summon Lyra." Lyra, play the song of slumber now!" Anna ordered her sprit.

"Very well master!" Lyra replied as she played a realizing medley which caused us to feel sleepy.

"Cover your ears! "Anna said to the two of us as she was covering her ears.

Me and Veronica covered our ears as we watched each townsfolk drop one by one since sound can travel over 343 meters a second, it only took a minute before we were able to knock out everyone within a 1km radius of the Kalarard Cathedral, however towards the northern end of the town, fights were breaking out as well as fires. For now, we brought some breathing room thanks to Anna.

"That brought us some breathing room, for now, i was able to knock out half the town ith that spell however there are demon processed people still roaming around," Anna explained to the two of us.

"What do we do about all these people processed?" I asked her.

"We must find the source of all the processions within the town, trying to take back a town of 30,000 people is way too strenuous on our own and reinforcements is likely not going to come, we need to find its location and take it down before it grows anymore powerful." Veronica explained to me.

"Where to start?" I asked her.

"If I'm correct, there's the Kardia Cathedral that existed for 5 centuries within this town, South Gate Park is also a likely spot for the demon boss and there's the Sicorla Park area which is a lakeside park, Let's split up the search." Veronica explained to the two of us.

"Very well, i will take the Church, Irene head to Sicorila Park, Veronica cover the South Gate Park era. Remember these people are processed, don't use lethal force." Anna said to them.

"Right!" me and Veronica replied as we split up the room.

It was crazy, at this rate, Magnolia Town would be destroyed, we had to find the evil spirit and take him down for good. I dashed across town crossing from the entrance of the town towards the town limits 5km away in a few minutes, Around here it was a flat park with rocky terrain, an arena large enough to build an entire castle at, it was a perfect view of Lake Sciiora and it's splendid beauty with a hill sloping down for people to have a good picnic view. And a small beach like front to swim in the lake.

It was there I saw several people trapped at the cliff as it seems to be zombified processed people wielding axes, pitchforks, and torches when i came to the rescue of the family members.

"Get away from here, I'll protect you all!" I said to the trapped family as I faced off against a zombified horde myself.

I came to their rescue I jump and land in front of the family and take my stance. The zombies rushed at me and lunged at me with a pitchfork but I sidestepped him before breaking with a punch and the punch hitting his gut knocking him out. 20 people surrounded me, however, I used the blunt edge of my sword and spun around in a 360 angle, knocking them all down before drawing it back in it's sheathe, only causing minor bruising to the townsfolks. I then ducked a punch from a zombie and responded with an uppercut and backhanding a zombie trying to grab me from behind. I did this until i defeated 100 of them and saved the family, they're surprising speed and power scraped my outfit but i was fine.

"Thank you for saving us!" one of the civilians said to me holding onto two daughters.

"Anytime!" I replied as I walked away from them.

I met up with Veronica and asked if any luck at South Gate Park, as expected with someone of her caliber, she defeated all the attackers in the park easily.

"Not bad, you're quite powerful!" I said to Veronica.

"Thanks, sadly I didn't find the demon here." Veronica replied looking frustrated.

" Neither did within the Sicorla Park area." I said to her, it then dawned on us where the demon might've been.

"That means!" Veronica said to me yelling.

"The Kardia Cathedral" we both yelled at the same time.

* * *

 **Kardia Cathedral**

Naturally, we detected that Anna might be fighting the source of the evil spirits. We rushed into the ancient cathedral as fast as we could dashing across the tow, however, it was clear we were too late.

Before we knew it we saw Anna processed by the spirit within the church. Anna was floating over the skies with her glowing eyes. She had an immense demonic aura surrounding her.

"No !THEY GOT HER!" I shouted horrified to be fighting my best friend.

"This can't be good!" Veronica said to me as she was even shivering in fear.

"With this body, i can take over this entire kingdom, i found a perfect vessel for my return. This body had so much insecurity and self-doubt that she made the perfect host, I caught her during her confession time, the perfect point of me to enter her soul." the demon laughed.

"Anna attending confession? Why she's supposed to be a saint, why would a saint need to go to confession"Veronica asked shocked,

"Oh it's simple, it's because..." the demon was about to say Anna's sin but Anna briefly took control " Don't listen to him, get him out of me".

"ANNA!" We both said happy to see her alive.

"Hurry, i can't suppress my power enough to deal with him. It's up to you two."Anna said to us before she fell back into the hands of the demon.

We prepared ourselves for the most intense battle yet, having to fight our own best friend and comrade processed by demons. I started the offense attempting to punch Anna in the face to snap her out of it but she caught my punch effortlessly.

"What?" I said shocked at Anna's strength, this wasn't like her to be this strong physically.

"'Not going to work! She replied as she punched me away but the white-haired nun caught me.

"She's been enhanced by Demonic energy. Her strength is stronger than it normally would be." Veronica explained to me.

"You seem to know a lot about this, you encounter demons like this often?" I asked her.

"None this powerful, this demon must be very powerful to process an Archbishop class mage."Veronica replied as she charged up her beam" Holy Ray" she chanted as she fired the beam from a prayer position only for the attack to be canceled by a Light barrier.

"Nice try but as long as I have this body, i can stop Light attacks!" Evil Anna laughed as she summoned Sagittarius, Loki, and Virgo.

"Even the spirits are under the demons control." I said to Veronica.

"Incoming!" Veronica shouted.

Virgo dug underground to attack us but we jumped up before she did and blocked the punches from her. I then saw Loki come at me with his sword which i blocked against his sword.

"He's powerful, i have to take this fight seriously. Hoshigami No Satsuki Extend!" I chanted as I extended the sword to clash with his Light sword.

Meanwhile, Sagittarius shoots 100 arrows forcing Vecorina to dodge the arrows.

"Man Anna is powerful, this can't be good if this demon can control someone like her." Veronica said to herself.

Meanwhile, I was struggling to land hits with him as he was with me as we were evenly matched.

"Demon Sword Fang" i chanted as i slashed Loki across the chest, however, he was shrugging off the massive cut, after all a Celestial Spirit is far more resilient than a human given they're immortal and would not die, he then counters.

 **"Regulus Impact** "! Loki countered as he shot a blast towards me catching by surprise knocking me to the Cathedral walls.

"ARRGH!" I grunted as i felt pain again hitting the stone walls.

We were struggling against the spirits of Anna, despite Anna's low physical power, her spirits were very powerful, far too strong to hold anything back, after a few minutes we p to go all out.

"We can't hold back Veronica, go full power!" i said to her.

"But.. i cant!" Veronica answered as she looked scared.

"What you mean you can't?" I asked her as i struggled to block Loki's slashes.

"Because I'm afraid of what you might think." Veronica replied as she had tears forming in her eyes.

"'I don't care, just use it!" I shouted back at her as Loki was charging up another blast Virgo lifted a large boulder and Starirgus was going to fire more arrows.

"Fine but please don't tell anyone, especially Anna of this form." Veronica replied as a dark aura formed around her"Forgive me, Lord, for I've sinned" Veronica said to her god as she begins to transform in front of my eyes.

Veronica's eyes became darker and her eyelashes grew larger, with a dark, thin marking in a light zig zag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair became wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarging, extending backward, and gaining pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of the fictional elves. She also gained sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands became covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end, in the place of her nun clothing was a purple, skimpy one-piece suit baring her midriff and navel and long purple leather stocking boots.

"You're...a demon?" I asked her. I seriously wasn't expecting the purest soul I've encountered to also be a demon.

"This is why I didn't want to use my full power... This accursed power is shunned by the Zentopian Church and i hate this form." Veronica explained to me, i can see why such a form was emitting a dark aura in contrast to her pure heart.

"Wait when did you get this power?" I asked her shocked to see her transform into her soul form.

"It's a long story, I won't waste time on details. I nearly died from an exorcist mission gone wrong which killed my two siblings and my entire crew, this vile demon known as Kane killed my younger brother Alfred Strauss and my sister Eizlbeath Strauss within the town of Clover. I was the sole survivor of the incident, In a fit of rage, i tried to use a forbidden Holy Spell to kill the demon however it nearly killed me." Veronica explained to me her tragic story on how she obtained her demon powers.

"Then how did he become part of you?" I asked her.

"The Germory Dutchess impressed by the latent power of Veronica saved my life infusing the demonic spirit inside me from the Holy spell into her and hence creating Satan Soul allowing me to live." Veronica explained to me as she revealed the scar between her breast of the fatal wound she sustained.

"Wait she saved your life? Why?" I asked her, this was very intriguing, a world of demons I wasn't even aware of.

"Not all Demons are evil, some demons fight the evil demons, the Gremory Demon Clan were amongst the good demons who want harmony and peace between humans and demons. When i was at the brink of death, I saw a woman on came back with crimson hair appeared wearing a face covered by an under face veil. She was the Demon of Middle Earthland riding a flaming camel came to her seeing hope that one can bridge the gap between humans and friendly demons by fighting against corrupt gods and Demons and gave me a second chance to do so." Veronica said to me explaining everything about what was happening.

"I see, so much like Dragons, there are good demons and bad demons. I understand. Also, a flaming camel sounds pretty intriguing." I replied, this lore i was learning about the demons, I wanted to meet actual demons.

"If the church finds out about this, I would be lucky to be exiled and i don't want to lose my best friend Anna in the process. Me and Anna grew up as friends, please don't tell her or anyone this." Veronica begged me looking as if she can trust me.

"Don't worry" Your secret's safe with me, I will protect you and protect Anna." I replied as we both got ready to face off against the demons both at our full power. Sagittarius shoots some arrows at Veronica but she effortlessly deflects them away from her with a shockwave and kicks him into the wall.

"Whoa so fast!" I said to myself impressed by her blinding speed.

I saw her then fight Virgo who came at Veronica with her strongest attack, the Maiden Fisting attack but Veronica effortlessly blocked the blows from Virgo and goes to punch Virgo in the gut into the same wall as Satriagus.

"Time to end this **Soul Extinction.**!" Veronica chanted as she uses a giant blast of dark magic to obliterate the two spirits to the point they're forced back into the Celestial Spirit world. She looked noticeably worn out using that spell "Man using Demonic powers is much more exhausting than using Holy spells" Verocina said to herself, however with this demonic power, i'm so much stronger."

Meanwhile, Loki and myself leap into the air to do a swordsmanship clash in the air. I used enchantment with my extended Homsgihsaki Satsuki as we clashed in the air, we both landed at the opposite side of the church's room, with me having a cut on my shoulder while Loki was split cleanly in half, however, given he's a Celestial Spirit, he would live.

"Looks like we won, you have no more spirits to summon, Anna can only summon 3 at a time, game over!" I said to him.

"We got you outnumbered." Veronica stated as she was ready to get revenge.

"You brats picked a fine time to get involved with my plan to take over this kingdom form the dreaded Germories who ruled it for centuries. I was slain centuries ago by the dreaded Mysterious Camel Demon and sealed away within this church and now that the seal has weakened i will be born again to reign down on humanity." the demon said to us.

"Who are you?" I asked the demon.

"I'm the Demon known as Baal. here to birth vengeance across the world." the demon answered.

'Just one problem, you can't beat us with no spirits, her attacks are too weak regardless of the strength boost you give her in your demon form, her real power comes from her spirits" I explained to the demon stating that without her spirits, Anna was next to useless.

"You foolish mortals can't stop me, I gained the powers of the priest soul here, now I can leave this shell." Baal replied as she goes outside Anna's body and fully manifested himself while Anna falls to the ground unconscious.

He emerged out of her body and in the form of a massive horned demon with hulking muscles that stood 3 stories tall with red skin and razor-sharp teeth, he had 3 heads, one resembling a Lion, one resembling a demonic human and the other resembling a frog, all of the heads with horns, his massive 6 arms were each as wide as my entire body, he also had 8 legs which were like Spider Legs. It was beyond the most horrifying thing we ever faced.

We both faced off against Baal. his immense power was so much that we couldn't land any hits on him, he was moving too fast for us to land a hit.

" **Soul Extinction**!" Veocrina chanted as she fired a massive blast towards Baal but the demon tanks the blast." Impossible!" Veronica shouted but before she can react, she got hit by a clothesline and slams her through several pews by the hulking monster.

"You call that a Soul Extinction? Pathetic, it's clear despite having the same powers as a Demon, your pitiful human body can't handle its power."Baal laughed.

" **Braveheart**!" I chanted as i go to slash him down with a fully enhanced and extended blade however he was able to catch my blade with both hands."Shit!"

"Pathetic!" he laughed as he punched me into the atolls with his 4 other arms, i felt that pain hard in my stomach.

"His power is insane!" Veronica said to me.

"The only way to hurt him is using Light Magic but Anna is out cold" I said to Veronica as i barely evaded the frog-like tongue from the frog head.

"Then I have to use it in this form!" Veronica replied, what was she thinking, a demon using Holy Magic.

"You can't that's Suicide to use a Holy Magic spell in your state," I shouted at her.

"It's the only chance we got.." Veronica responded.

"Can 't you use your Demonic blast?" I asked her.

"They're nowhere near as powerful as his, besides i can barely control this form, that last blast took everything i got, it would be easier to use Holy Magic. If we don't stop him, he's going to kill innocent people in Mongolia and would grow more and more powerful until he threatens the world again. I have to get even stronger than this form." Verona replied.

"You have more than one Satan Soul form?" I asked her.

"I've captured 3 powerful demons in my body, the first one being Kane, an evil spirit that was said to be an angel who killed his brother Abel and was banished as a fallen angel, the Second one being Halphas, a warmongering Earl of Hell who was attempting to start a war between Seven and Fiore that i killed before he can destroy Londra and the third and most powerful Demon i process is Sirti, the Prince of Hell who came to avenge his fallen comrade and attempted to destroy Crocus itself, this is why I'm the most powerful Exorcist in the country at a young age. Satan Soul Sitri" Veronica chanted as she becomes even more powerful than before.

She became taller and more massive, with her facial features and expression changing accordingly and gaining a sinister look. She gained a fair amount of thin markings on her arms, as well as much longer and scruffier hair, jutting outwards in many spiky, rounded tufts, with even her signature tied strand becoming longer. Her torso and part of her lower body are covered by a revealing dark overcoat with light edges, which is torn in its lower part, and which reveals a fair amount of her cleavage. Hanging from her shoulders is a large dark cape, possessing torn lower edges, not unlike her coat. Armor plating goes up from Veronica's neck, forming three spikes on her chin.

"Now time to get serious, let's take him," Verona said with an even more confident personality shift as flames generated around her.

"Very well then, **Re-Raise, Arms, Armor Arms Times X8**." I chanted as we both gained an 8 times boost in power and get int position.

"Give me a minute to set up my attack!" Veronica said to me as she struggled to charge up Holy Magic which was much harder in her demonic state.

"Right!" I replied as I dashed at Baal head-on and clashed evenly with him, i could only maintain this strength for a minute, I was pushing myself beyond my limits right now.

We clashed for a full minute which was like an eternity as the demon's strength was blocking every attack I threw at him. I evaded its many clawed hands and talon feet strikes as it tried to punch and kick me and even leap at me with its immense size to crush me but I evaded its strikes, he was stronger than any dragon i fought previously and considering the dragons i fought, that was saying a lot. I was struggling to keep him distracted long enough for Veronica to deliver the finishing blow. She was charging up everything she could to finish the fight I hear and scream and turn my head, the veins in Veronica arms and face are bulging as blood, pours from her eyes mouth and nose as the combination of two imposing forces tears her body apart from the inside.

Eventually, I was knocked down by the demon as he used his frog-like tongue to throw me to the ground. Even with a full-powered Enchantment, it wasn't enough to overcome his 6 armed strength nor the massive tongue that caught me by surprise.

"Not bad human but you're no match for Prince Baal, I shall show you True Satan Magic." Baal said to me as each of his 6 arms charged up large blasts each as wide as my body and his three heads were charging up their attack. If that hit me, I was a goner, no not just me and her, everyone in Fiore would die, that blast was way too big to merely kill people.

 _"They shall hold the bow and the lance: they are cruel, and will not shew mercy: their voice shall roar like the sea, and they shall ride upon horses, every one put in array, like a man to the battle, against thee, O daughter of Babylon_." Veronica chanted as the spell was near completion and not a moment too soon.

"Now taste the power of the Baal Clan, **Soul Destruction**!" Baal chanted as his blasts were able to fire however at that moment Veronica unleashed her ultimate attack.

 **"Holy Lance** " Veronica chanted as she formed a massive Lance of Light as her body strained heavily from the attack and throws it towards Baal, the lance completely cancels out the Demonic blast and headed towards the demon.

"Not going to happen!" Baal laughed as caught the massive Lance with his bare hands and blocked the attack, he was straining himself and couldn't hold it back with two arms, he then used 4 and then 6 with his hands smoking from the burns, it was my chance, as I leaped behind him " No!".

" **Dividing Wind**." I chanted as i slashes through his back and ducked down as the weakened Baal then let go of the spear and the spear penetrated through him punching a hole through his torso.

The result of the attack caused the demon to cough up blood and bleed profusely all over the church with his body smoking, it was the point where a demon was beyond the point of return as his soul was beginning to erode.

"NO! BEATEN BY MERE MORTALS. IMPOSSIBLE!" Baal shouted as he manages to still move while we're all worn out. Blood gushes out of his wounds and the demon coughs out blood as his body was steaming from the exposure of Holy magic as his flesh tarted to cook

"How is he moving? We hit him with everything." I shouted.

"You, redhead, you remind me of that dreadful Germany Dutchess who sealed me away in this church 500 years ago, I shall take your body and use your potential."Baal said as he leaped towards me, wanting to take me over however Veronica grabbed him before she can.

"Now i got you !" Veronica said to the demon as she had smoke covering her body.

"WHAT?" Ba'al shouted as he struggled to break her grip.

"Now become part of me!" Verona said to the demons as she began to a heavily weakened demon into her being.

"NOOO!" Baal shouted as he was absorbed into Veronica and she passes out heavily wounded and burned by Light Magic as she returned to normal but passed out with smoke coming out of her body from the burns on her hands. Her hands were covered in second-degree burns and blisters

"VERONICA!" I shouted as i was worried for her life.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **Mongolia, Fiore**

Anna and Veronica awake within Mongolia Hospital which is to the North not far from the Sicloria Lakeside Park. Veronica's wounds healed up thanks to Grandeeney Emergency healing, Veronica was spared fatal infections or serious damage, I merely sustained minor injuries and a cut on my shoulder so I'm doing much better than Anna. I walked into the room.

"Hello, sleepy heads!" I said to them.

"Irene! damn, it was so weak to be taken over so easily!" Anna said feeling down.

"Don't blame yourself, Anna, that demon was immensely powerful. Had not for Veronica's exorcism, even i couldn't beat it!" I replied to Anna.

"Veronica is something else, isn't she? This is her fourth High-level Demon she was able to vanquish, her Holy Magic is way more powerful than my own and I'm the pope's daughter!" Anna said to me looking a bit down, then again considering her procession, can't blame her

"I can see why your father took a risk with the Elders to appoint another woman in such a high position, she's no doubt powerful." I said in defense of Veronica.

"Tell me about it, when even the queen of Dragons praises her power, she's something else. Thank you for saving me, Irene!' Anna said to me as she hugged me.

"It's what friends and rulers do, we protect the people closest to us." I replied as I held onto her.

Victor appeared with Jade as they heard the news about the news of the town being attacked by Baal, he wastes no time checking on his daughter.

"Anna, are you okay?" Victor asked his daughter

"I'm fine dad, thanks to my friend Veronica and my other friend Irene." Anna answered as she hugged him.

"Thank you for saving our child, you're at our debt again."Jade replied as she and Victor both hugged me.

"Your welcome, i gotta stop meeting Anna like this. "I chuckled with my joke only you notice that Jade no longer has keys."Jade, your keys, where are they?`` I asked her.

"I gave them to Anna, she's become a better Celestial Spirit Mage than i could be, I'm officially retired as a mage." Jade answered explaining her passing of the torch to Anna.

"What about you? What if you're attacked?" I asked her.

"I know Zentopia Martial Arts and Angel Magic thanks to your father, I can defend myself well, the problem is that my magical power has been waning for lack of use, that' the consequences of humans not practicing with magic for many years. Even a mage as great as my husband barely has time to train and maintain his power due to the fact he's constantly granting wishes, prayers and doing paperwork for Zentopia City. That's what separates humans from Dragons, Dragons don't wane as much as humans, Besides Anna has long surpassed my skills as a Celestial Mage." Jade explained to me her limitations and the limitations of all humans.

"Yep Anna is a prodigy who managed to master a bond with 10 spirits, my wife Jade was only able to obtain 3 in her lifetime which is already considered Legendary that one can master 3 Golden Spirits. Anna at 19 already has 3 times as many as her mother at her age, hence why on her 19th birthday we gave her mother's keys. We have a feeling she would be a legendary mage beyond what the history scrolls could write." Victor Heartfilla explained to me of Anna's legendary potential.

"I feel honored to carry out the family legacy and to finally be the one to find the One Magic, so we can bring peace and harmony to the world." Anna replied with her smile. It was perplexing to me that Anna had anything to hide, anything to go into a confession about. She was the purest soul I've ever seen, it would later become obvious what she was truly hiding but at the time I had no clue.

* * *

 **Later On**

 **Central Path Mongolia, Fiore**

Despite the damage to the town and several hundreds of Hospitalisations as a result of the demonic procession, the first-ever All Saints Day Parade and Festival went on uninterrupted, all across the 5km wide Central Path, from the Kardia Cathedral at the south side of the town to the Siclroia Lakeside Park, the streets were filled with small bazaars, festivities, and events. Magnolia was the largest Merchant town in Fiore and was the symbol of Fiore's Economic pride, the many sail ships that passed through the Mongolia Canal connecting Lake Scilroia to the Grand Fiore River 27km east of Mongolia Town provide for much of the trade in the city along with our neborgodring countries Seven and Bosco, the leaders of the countries were in attendance along with the Bei Tribe who were seeking their own nation.

We were within Sciloria Park, a park that has been closed to all but those within Nobility or that of the Royal Guard, commoners couldn't enter the park today for this was a gathering of the Three Kings of the Western Ishgalian Peninsula as well as the king and queen of Gaerica The park had plenty of royal events, jousting, archery competition, swimming within the lake, horse races, and magician tricks. The Kings and Queens were at the center of the 300-acre park within a small castle-like stand watching from a balcony of events within our small throne rooms.

There was the previously mentioned king of Bosco who Anna saved from the previous coup de dat months back, Jean Francis the Third, a rather thin, effeminate man with long curly brown hair who always stood by his bodyguard, a tall knight with blond hair a square jaw and smallmouth known as Sir Nicholas Lessio, a man known for Invisibility magic.

Then there was the King of Seven King Aragon, an obese fat middle-aged man with a mustache that makes him look like a walrus, not helping the face he's bald, he was with his Bodyguard who was my cousin Jackson Shakespeare, who was my cousin from Julius Shakespeare who married my deceased aunt Juliet long ago, he was the most powerful mage within Seven known for reflecting magic.

Then there was my other Cousin Sarbe, Sabre's mother was a Dutchess of the Nightwalker family who married into the ruling Fiore Family making the Queen of Fiore my distant cousin which would explain the close relationship between Fiore and Dragonv. She grew into quite the woman with long green hair, having a sizable cleavage and while petite, had fine curves that complimented her long Jade green dress and jade green long gloves. Her bodyguard being Noah Clive, the newest Royal Guard and White Knight within the Royal Guard of Fiore and Leader of the Cherry Blossom division who was recently appointed after years of vacancies due to the Zentopian Rebellion greatly damaging Fiore's defense force.

We had a boring talk about trade deals and economics within the country, easily my least favorite topic to talk about given how much nonsense and attention small detail there was and i wasn't a patient woman. After hours of talking, i went to do fun stuff, during that i met my cousin Sarbe who was shooting arrows at the bullseye targets and Jackson who was sleeping near a tree, he was often known for sleeping.

"Looks like we meet again Cousins!" I said to Jack and Sabre.

"Seems like you finally became a woman, Queen." Sabre aid to me.

"haven't I already grown to a woman?" I asked her.

"I tease but seriously, you're still growing, those boobs of yours are already bigger than melons."Saber said to me.

"Still not as monstrous as Anna's, she's at least two cup sizes above me, how does she move around with those and have you've seen her hips, makes my bottom seem small in comparison. I think she might have the largest bottom the kingdom if her father wasn't just the Pope of Zentopia but also the strongest mage in Fiore, she would've been courted by many nobles." I explained to Sarbe within a joking sense.

"I feel sorry for any Noble or prince who marries Anna, fathers are overprotective enough as they are, imagine one who is the Pope of an entire religion." Sarbe explained to me with a joke but then looks sad."I miss my dad, I missed my mother too"Sarbe said to me as she was on the verge of tears but i gave her a handkerchief to wipe the tears off her

"It's okay, I know how you feel. I wake up every day wishing my parents truly prevailed over the Dark Dragon. We have to be strong for them, we can mourn their loss, but we also need to move on and protect everything they worked hard for, Do not let your father's legacy go in vain, we are now Queens of entire countries." I said to her as I hugged her tight"I'm always here for you Sarbe" I said to her.

"Thank you...though you're crushing me with your rack!" Sabre replied as she was unable to breathe with my boobs crushing her petite body comedically.

"OH NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO CRUSH YOU!" I shouted as I let go of her as she comically passed out from my hugs.

'You're just like your mother eh Irene?" a voice said to me, it was Anna behind me."Right down to your hugs, you gotta be careful hugging someone so petite as the queen of Fiore.

"Then we should hug it out then" I replied as we hugged each other, my boobs were pressed against Anna's, her boobs dwarfed mine by two cups but the hug felt perfect, she was able to handle my hugs. I felt Anna hug me back, our boobs were pressed on each other.

"Ahem... thank you for saving me Irene, you have always been there for me." Anna said to me as she hugged me again.

"It's okay, you give me hope that we can prevail in this upcoming war, you're like the sister I never had." I replied to her as it just felt great hugging her for some reason. "I then noticed Loki talking with some knights."Is that Loki there?`` I asked Anna.

"He's merely saying goodbye to his former comrades." Anna replied as Loki was talking to the Seventies White Knight Division. One of them was a man with blond hair and blue eyes who looked like a knight commander, the rest were wearing standard knight outfits.

"Loki, you're alive, you were gone for so long" one of the commanders asked him

"Sorry guys was lost for 3 years after master Bloodstone was eaten by a dragon. I was powerless to do a thing to save him, Commander Lates." Loki said to the blonde hair knight commander

"It's okay Loki, not much anyone can do against a dragon, besides Karl Bloodstone was a prick anyway, he abused the female servants including my sister and he was nowhere near the power and honor of his grandpa Jeff Bloodstone who was a White Knight Commander who was not only a powerful Celestial Mage but an extremely powerful knight who served throughout the 10 year war ago." Commander Lates explained to the Celestial Spirit Mage.

"Still as a Celestial Spirit, I let him down and I almost payed with my own life." Loki explained to his commander.

"You're welcome to rejoin the SeventieWhite Knight Division again Loki, you're one of the greatest heroes the country has known." Commander Lates stated as his men stand by with Loki.

"I would love to but i serve a new master, her name is Anna Heartfilla." Loki replied referring to his Celestial Spirit Mage

"You mean the legendary 10 Golden Key wielder who stopped a whole sex trafficking ring singlehandedly? The same woman who conquered a Thieving Guild within Stella, the same woman who fought a dragon and lived? The same woman who stopped the recent coup against King Francis? Man, you're in great hands with her, she could be Queen of the world at the rate she's going. Loki, you might be part of Fiore, but remember, we're still comrades in arms. We're always for you Sir Loki."

"Thank you, i won't let you guys down. We will meet again" Loki replied as he salutes his comrades in arms and walks away.

"Looks like he's made peace with the White Knights!" I said to Anna

"I'm glad he did, he's a true hero. It feels awkward that I own these spirits, it just doesn't feel right, they're every bit as human as us yet they're owned by people, so many people mistreat these spirits. These spirits to me are no different than family. Mother taught me that these spirits are not merely magical constructs but extensions of our soul and i can say seeing how Loki bonds with people, they are much like us." Anna explained to me as she seemed happy that Loki is happy.

"You do care for these spirits don't you?" I asked her.

"I was a Celestial spirit mage since I was a kid. My mother was considered the Greatest Celestial Spirit Mage in the land before me but that's because she treated her spirits like human beings, not animals, not pets, not merely disposable magical items.

"I guess you grew haven't you kid?" said a voice behind her, It was Aquarius.

"Aquarius where have you been?" Anna asked her.

"I was merely dating my lover Scorpio, I gotta thank you for finding him for me." Aquarius said to Anna in a surprisingly good mood.

"Your welcome, i help my spirits however i can! I feel so weak that i was taken over so easily." Anna replied feeling down on herself but I comfort her with a hug.

"Don't be, that demon was very powerful, you were caught by surprise Anna, it happens." I said to her.

"You don't get it don't you, you heard the demon, i have sinned." Anna replied shouting as she's in a verge of tears

"That's impossible, you're a saint! He must've been bluffing. You saved burning children from buildings, you're the most pure-hearted being I've known, you're a serious goody two shoe brat." Aquarius explained to her."That demon is trying to break you, you're a woman of God, the daughter of the Pope, never doubt your purity again." Aquarius explained to Anna as she hugged Anna tightly.

"Thank you Aquarius, you do care, you're kinda like my crazy angry aunt all these years." Anna said to Aquarius.

"Don't get all lovey-dovey with me, you're still on thin ice for that time you dumped me within a swamp." Aquarius shouted at him as she glared at Anna making her sweat.

"Hey I was surrounded by Jungian Swamp Gators which are the size of a large building, you think i could've fought them off without you?" Anna replied with a defensive tone while sweating in fear.

"Jungian Swamp Gators, those are a rare delicacy within Dragonv for Dragons given Serenity owns that country. What were you doing in that region anyway, that's Serenity Zentopian territory."

"It was when i was looking for Celestial Spirit Keys, I tried to avoid a Serenity patrol and almost got eaten by Swamp Gators."Anna replied all nervously only to trip and fall and get covered in mud.

"OH NO, DAMN IT, WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?" Anna shouted as was covered in mud.

"Let's go change! i carry a spare outfit!" I said offering her my outfit.

"No offense but that shows way too much skin, it's unbecoming of the Archbishop of Zenotpia if i wear such an outfit. My cleavage would be bare to the world. I sooner die than let myself be disgraced in such a way." Anna rambled about something called modesty which has become a foregin concept to me.

"And do you have a spare outfit on?" I asked her.

"No...!" Anna frowned.

We then went to the lakeside and got Anna washed off and she changed in the stream, she removed her mud-covered priest outfit and then put on my outfit which was a white dress with a cutout of a window cleave on with nothing covering her back.

"I look like a harlot with this on" Anna said looking embarrassed covering her window cleavage.

"I wear it though. I looked at Anna with a glare.

"You get what i mean, i can't go out looking like this, Don't you have something to cover the window and back?" Anna said sweating trying to avoid insulting me.

"Fine, try this!" I replied as i put a cape covering her back it was a nice white cape and then tied a white cloth around her breasts that match the dress and covered her boobs "Better?"

"Yeah thank you." Anna answered as she hugged her.

"So you wear no bra?" I asked her.

"You try finding a bra this size" Anna stated only for her cloth to bust out of her chest.

"Yeah, I know that feeling too well, to be honest." I replied to her.

Thanks to me I was able to help Anna save face during the Festival, sadly I couldn't cover up the cleavage window, the cloth i tied around her bosoms kept coming off. Anna was able to survive embarrassment from this.

After the festival, I visited the Hospital to talk with Veronica about the secret now that she's recovered.

"Looks like you've made a recovery," I said to Veronica.

"Well depends on what you mean recovery, i feel bad keeping this demon hidden but i have no choice, I doubt they would accept this monster in me." Veronica said to me.

"So how did you control those demons within you Verona without it overtaking your purity?" I asked her wondering how she can control the demons within her.

"When I was supposed to die, i found a very far out island far east of Hargeon Town. It takes a day on a boat to reach the Island. The Island is called Galuna, an island of demons." Veronica explained to me.

"Island of demons?" I asked her.

" They nursed me back to health and I was able to return to Fiore. I returned on the island on secret during hard missions and the demon elder leader trains me to master this demonic power of mines. The Village elder Moka trained me to use the power well, Moka Gremory." Veronica explained to me about the magical world of an island of demons.

"I would love to meet these demons. The Gremory family especially." I said with wide-eyed idealism.

"These demons aren't much different from dragons and us and don't hate Humans or Dragon." Veronica explained to me.

"I can relate as the Queen of Dragons, are there more demon tribes in the world?" I asked her regarding my interests of them.

"There are very few demons within the world, the world's religions believe all demons are evil and hence we purged them without discrimination, demon enclaves are built worldwide far from human civilization fearing that they might be hunted.

"Wait but if you know there are good demons, why join an Exorcist Squad?" I asked her.

"Good question but here's the answer, for the good demons, I protect them and only hunt those who are hurting people. Much like you do with good dragons and evil dragons. The Gremory Duchess entrusted me to protect the humans and to protect demons as well and i intend to do that.

"I see, that does make sense. Well once we win the Dragon War, I promise to find all the good demons and protect them from the evil demons and humans who hunt them down. I promise to protect your secret and to help you achieve protection of demons." I explained to her as I hugged her.

"Thank you, Queen, of Dragons!" Veronica said to me.

"Just call me Irene!" I replied as I hugged her, Veronica's boobs were also large enough to withstand my hugs, not as large as Anna's but still large.

And thus began a promising friendship and new lore The Demons would later play a significant role within the Second Dragon War, which would be historically known as the Dragon King Festival. While far fewer than Dragons, demons eventually entered the warfighting on all sides, for the humans, against the humans, and the dragons. Veronica's demon allies fought within the war when the Dark Dragon Tribe threatened their existence and some demons fought that side, the Demons while not having as much of a presence as Dragon Slayers did help win several major battles for they don't use Magic, but a similar power known as Curses, a form of power that could bypass even Dragon scales meant to resist only magic attacks. It's this basis that would help me create Dragon Slayer Magic alone with another friend i made however Baal wasn't the only demons we were up against.

* * *

 **Later on**

 **Kalard Cathedral**

Victor walks into the church towards the altar and checks the Altar when he sees a broken spell glyph. He was with an Archbishop who ran the church.

"It's just as i thought Archbishop Neville." Victor said to the owner of the church.

"Yeah, Bal's seal was intentionally broken by someone or something!" Nevile said shocked to see the sea broken.

"This Glyph was created by at least 10 Archbishops to prevent the release of this demon, whoever broke this link was intended to weaponize the demon against the country itself."

" You think it's some foregin country that might be responsible for this?" Neville asked the pope.

"I strongly doubt it, there Kalarad Chaterdals dark secret has been just that, a secret. Whoever broke the seal originally came from this country. We could be looking at a possible rebellion within the church itself but this would also make no sense. No rebel group would be desperate enough to unleash this demon that would desotry the entire nation and no religious group would ever stoop as low as summoning a demon just to take over a whole country, especially when they have no chance of controlling it, so who could've broken this seal and why?" Victor explained to them as he inspects the Church and reaches downstairs and see a horrifying sight.

There were bodies of 10 Archbisphops, all of them having purplish skin discolorations across the body, they're all surrounding a circle which looks like the Glyph that resembles the one on the Altar.

" Impossible... what the hell happened?"Victor said shocked and horrified of what he saw.

* * *

 **Somewhere within Fiore.**

A cloaked figure walks in the moonlight to a dead forest where they then enter a castle. The cloaked figure then arrives within an Altar within an abandoned castle. He removed his cloak revealing his identity. He was a skeleton being wearing a black Archbishop robe with a Blake Mirite with a skull pattern at the middle of it.

In the room were 11 other cloaked figures wearing robes. One was a very tall man under the cloak, the other was a very short man who appeared to be fat under the robe, the other had four arms coming out the robe holding blades and towered over the rest, the other had a tail coming out of his cloak, the other robe member was weilding a book in her hand and had a feminine hand, and their others in cloaks not identified.

He then sees a woman remove her robe

"How did finding the Clock peice go Keyes?" the green-haired woman asked him.

"It was a failure, it wasn't in the Kalard Cahterdal as we thought."Keyes replied.

"They must've moved the clock piece from the church, back when i worked for them, I remembered them securing an artficat below the church." the Green haired woman explained to them.

"Perhaps your memory is foggy from the fact you like all of us was brought back to life by Zeref." the short man said chuckling a bit

"I'm well aware, but let's not talk about the past. I rather not be reminded of our past, especially mine." the green-haired woman replied.

"Yeah, I and Jeanne suffered enough. " the woman with the book under the cloak replied glaring at the short man.

"Honey i told you to call me Kyouka for now on, Jeanne died when Victor killed us." Kyouka replied to the woman with the book.

"Sorry love, i can't resist it, i forget that i'm also no longer Sarah but now reborn as Selah." the woman replied with a stoic tone.

"However it wasn't a complete waste, i was able to gather data on the power of the Zentopian fighting forces, it seems the Queen of Dragons is amongst them. Besides your memories dead are still better than my memories alive" Keyes explained to the other cloaked figures.

"Hmmm another dud, Zenotpia has so many churches across Isghai that it would be like searching for a needle in the haystack." said a very large man under a cloak.

"All i found was the seal keeping Baal here. I was expecting Baal to side with us but it seemed he went his own way and launched his assault, shame he could've been of great use. Oh well, i can bring him back, no loss on my part, in fact, it helps with our forces." Keyes replied.

"It's a good thing Keyes is here, in the off chance i have to blow up a whole chunk of a country to eliminate the enemy with myself included, Keyes, can use his Neromarcing to bring us all back from the dead." the tailed cloaked man said with an excited voice.

"Don't be so reckless Jackal, it would take me a week at the very least to bring any of your back, resurrecting books of Zeref requires far more energy than resurrecting."Keyes said to the man with the tail under a cloak.

"Fuck man i want to test these newfound powers already, being brought back from the dead is awesome, though this itchy fur i can do without." Jackal replied as he scratches himself like a dog.

"I can sympathize with Jackal, i want to slash and dash people myself thanks to these powers, imagine the swordfights now that i have this sword body of mine. The massacres would be off the wall, especially now with pillaging and rape even more fun with tenacles too" said the tall four-armed man with a sinister laugh.

"Have some dignity and propefesisonallism for once in your life. You're no less of a psychopath than you were alive Sir Ezekel the butcher." the tall man said to the four-armed demon.

"Like you're any better, at least i'm honest with my habits, you try to play it all professional and cloth with your killings and they're just fucking boring, i love chopping up my prey and making them suffer.

" Your job was to wipe out an army of infidels and traitors to the religion, my job was to Asssainte leaders of rouge armies, threatens to Fiore or those who threatened Zentopia without the church being implemented in it

"The fact either of you was ever part of Zentopia represents all the reason i detest that religion, everything i spent my life believing was a lie." Kyouka said looking down on the two,

"Hey, we did what the Chruch or the FIoriain Government didn't have the balls to do after all the Legion Corps were deployed across Middle Earthland to keep the peace there and eliminate enemies and search for the One Magic. Zentopia Legion Corp is a private army controlled by those in Zentopia City, we do whatever is given the orders, back in X381 we were given the orders to eliminate Victor Heartfilla by people who resented his deviation from the Zentopian Fate, now we have revived to desotry our old friends as Demons."

"The fact you guys had an army of murderers and assassins in your midst makes me ever regret wearing a nun outfit." Kyouka said to the others.

"Don't act so holier than thou Kyouka, you are hardly a saint yourself. Everyone is here because we all committed grave sins and we were revived as demons so we can carry out our goals, unlike you guys i can barely remember who i was alive." Tempster replied.

"In a way, we've all been brought back ourselves thanks to the might of the Mighty Zeref. I Captain Frenrarid of the Anti Magic Division now has been revived as the Demon Franmalth, most of us excluding Jennane and Sarah were part of the coup against Fiore many years back that was foiled by that accursed Pope of Zentopia and those damn Nirvits." Franmalth explained to everyone thing they already know.

"'Tell us something we don't know jackass. You act as i don't remember being part of the Legion Corps. I remember when i was originally Sir Jack Langston of the Seige Biradge, those were fun times with our brief skirmish with the Bei Tribe." the tailed man chuckled.

"You were always a hotheaded, hot-blooded type Jackal, hence why you ended up dying frist." the large man in a cloak said to the man with the tail sticking out of the hood.

"Fuck you Torafuzar, you shouldn't talk, how embarrassing is it that you used to be an Assassin and you failed in your attempt to kill Victor Heartfilla." Jackal shouted at the big man within the hood.

"That man is no joke, at least i did to him and not some lesser warrior. "Torafuzar replied with a stoic yet annoyed tone.

"Want to say that to my face Fish Face" Jackal shouted at the Fishman as he walked closer revealing his fish-like face.

"We're about to see a fight break out Ezel." Franmalth laughed.

"Yes let's see some blood, i'm bored waiting in this castle." Eerzel replied as he licks his lips.

"That's enough all of you!" said a man who walked through with another man following him.

The man walks through. He was an extremely tall, extremely muscular demon with an overall macabre appearance; his chest is covered in a black and red demonic breastplate that wraps itself around his lower abdomen. Attached to his breastplate are extremely large, irregularly-shaped metallic pauldrons that connect and fade out into his extremely long cloak, which he uses to keep hooded his head, upon which he wears what appears to be a red oni mask with his eye area painted yellow all around extending to his chin to conceal his face. On his arms, Bloodman wears a fishnet, mesh-like material, which is partially concealed by his overly-large pauldrons and gloves; the gloves themselves are frayed, and bear a zigzag pattern below the fray, however, attached to the zigzag pattern are also irregularly-flowing designs that the resemble bone structure of the hand, as they travel down from the forearm of the glove and branch off at the knuckles and travel down to each fingertip. The aforementioned zigzag pattern also appears on the material that is exposed on the parts of his torso that Bloodman's breastplate does not cover, and around his waist, he wears a belt. His lower body is concealed from view by a dark robe that reaches up to his feet. Just below the belt, it sports a pattern of circles that travels around his person.

"We would not tolerate fighting amongst our ranks!" The Demon said to the feuding demons.

"Yes, blood man!" The feuding demons replied terrified at his presence.

"Just remember that i'm the strongest amongst you and Zeref chosen me to be the second in command next to our leader here." Bloodman commanded the people within his ranks.

"Hmmph looks like you haven't changed much Grand General of the Zentopian Legion Corp, Brad Manson, still as commanding as ever." the young man said to the hulking muscle bond demon. He was a young man with long wavy, dark purple hair reaching his shoulders even whilst the majority is tied up in a very large ponytail. Additionally, his messy bangs all but obscure his dark, slanted eyes.

"Indeed former Prince of Fiore Martin Geer. We were given a mission from Zeref himself, we must become stronger to kill him and we need to do it by creating a weapon that can kill Zeref. We can get our revenge on Fiore another time, we're in no hurry, we need to work as one and put our issues aside, the same issues that got us all killed." Blooddman explained to his commander.

"Problem is that Dragonv is amongst the allies with Zentopia. Fiore alone is a problem, much fewer Dragons and the largest army in the world, even with Keyes army of zombies i doubt we stand a chance." Kyouka stated.

"If they were able to beat Baal, a Royal class Demon, they could be a problem even for us individually," Keyes stated noting Keyes power.

"Fiore alone foiled our takeover of their country 6 years ag, they're power has only increased with the previous years as they've recovered from the war and with Dragonv having a queen almost as powerful as the previous queen, we're at a greater disvandgate than ever before." Bloodman explained to them.

"It's all the more reason we must approach this carefully.,our priority should be locating the Clock however we also need to call forth other demons to help us take down the combined might of Fiore and Dragonv, hence we must prepare to raise an army in case things get too dicey with Dragonv and Fiore. Soon we would get our revenge, kill Zeref and then do as we please with the world. We just need the 6 clock pieces so we're granted infinite power and two pure-hearted maidens and the spirit of the Phoniex so we can fulfill the creation of the ultimate demon that would bring ruin to the world and lead us to world conquest...END! From this day forth, we're no longer part of Fiore's wretched society, we're no longer part of Zentopia, we're no longer humans, we're, we are the Demon Army of Zeref known as Tartaros, we would purge humanity and rule it all with an iron fist and i'm no longer Prince Martin Geer, for now on, i would be known as King Mard Geer" Mard Ger explained to his comrades as they cheered on.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **(A/N: Yep and there's the twist. Tartarus, the infamous Demon guild that would later terrorize Fiore 400 years later we're all at one point like Natsu human beings but being failed attempts to bring back Natsu, most except for Kyouka, Seliah and Mard Geer resemble demons in their base form. Yep in this continuity, Tartarus were former members of the Zentopia Legion Corp, the shady select army of Znetopia from the Key to the Starry Sky Arc that blindly follows orders from the Chruch ranging from kidnapping to Asssianstions, this storyline would be exploring more into the darker underbelly of Zentopia, Victor Heartfilla's past, the coup de dat attempt and would be an origin story for the infamous Tararus Guild which would attempt to take over the world and get their revenge on Victor Heartfilla, Zentopia and Fiore as well as humanity.**

 **The backstory is that Zeref revived these guys as they were the most powerful and ruthless killers within Fiore and he revived them for the purpose initially to kill him when that failed, he used them to revive END.** **As for Kyouka and Sleiah's past, i won't give anything away on that one, you just have to find out exactly what they did to be killed tragically, all I'm willing to tell you is that it ties to Victor Heartfilla's darker past along with the darker history of Zentopia as a whole, after all this is the Middle Ages of the Fairy Tail world and as we know even within canon that they were far more barbaric and ruthless than current era.**

 **As for Baal, this was a benchmark on just how much stronger Tararus would be to previous villains Irene has fought along with her gang and how they mean business. Yeah, the Infinity Clock plot from Key to the Starry Sky arc is the main focus of the arc. Tatarus goals are to help Zeref secure enough power to create END and the only way Tartarus knows to accomplish this is to summon the infinite power of the Infinity Clock, they're also looking for a Phoniex and a pure maiden in other to create END, so i think you all know where this is all coming down to.**

 **As for Veronica Strauss, it should be obvious who she's based on by the name and powers alone. Unlike Mirajane though, due to her lack of use of these forms(Largely because of the fact she has to hide this power), she has little control of her Demonic power and can drain herself easily and lacks the mastery of Mirajane in canon, she also knows Holy Magic unlike Mirajane which adds more to the conflict of her powers as Demons are weak to it and by using her more powerful Holy Magic spells and combined with her lack of knowledge of demon spells, puts more stress and conflict on Verocina as she risks killing herself with her opponent. Like Mirajane she's a side character who doesn't have that big of an impact on the plot but is integral for the next two arcs in the past as development for Anna and Irene respectively.**

 **As for Anna Heartfilla, this arc would mainly center around developing her as a character, her father and her religion as well as exploring what's the real Anna, to make up for the shitty use of her in canon. Zentopia would be a character of its own here, Veorcina and Anna representing the light side of Zentopia, Victor representing the neutral side of Zentopia and the backstories of the former Nine Demon Gates representing the ugly dark side. The Tararus Arc would be the flashpoint of the entire seires, setting up for the Dragon War, Natsu's rebirth, the rise of Dragon Slayer powers, and eventually Irene's downfall.**

 **Baal: 34,333 MP**

 **Veronica Strauss(Age 19) 17,000 MPf base, 21,333 MPF Satan Soul, 24,000 MPF Hapas, 28,000 MPF Satan Soul Sri,**

 **Anna Heartfilia (Age 19)140 MPF physically, 21,667 MPF using Cancer, 22,000 MPF using Virgo, 22,000 MPF using Starirtgus , 23,333 MPF using Aires, 24,000 MPF using Spcorio , 26,666 MPF using Taurus, 28,333 MPF using Loki, 28,333 MPF to 30,666 MPF using Aquarius, Varies with Gemini which copy opponents up to 30,000 MPF, 30,666 MPF potentially using Uno Materia,**

 **Irene (Age 19):18,000 MPF base, 18,666 MPF using Enchantments, 19,666 MPF using full power base, 20,332 MPF full power base+Enchantments, 23,332 MFP using Advanced Enchantments base, 24,000 MPF using Hoshigami No Satsuki, 26,666 MPF using Enchantments+ Homsigikai No Satsuki, 30,066 MPF full Power Homsigkaiki No Satsuki )**


End file.
